BRAVEHEART
by Addy Bram
Summary: AU. Las vueltas de la vida te pueden sorprender de tenerlo todo, a nada en un solo segundo. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por conseguir tu más anhelado sueño? ¿A qué precio? ¿Cuánto vale para ti tu libertad? La lucha entre los dos reinos más poderosos de la Tierra harán que el camino de ciertos príncipes se crucen, creando un fuerte vínculo sentimental que pondrá en peligro sus vidas.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Soy nueva por aquí, bueno en realidad, siempre he estado en esta plataforma, pero es la primera vez que me animo a escribir una historia completamente sacada de mi loca imaginación (:

¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de lograr tu más anhelado sueño? ¿Qué tanto valor tiene para ti tu libertad?

Sin más que decir, todo ocurrirá en un UA. (Universo Alterno, en una época antigua en la Tierra donde cada uno de los personajes son terrícolas pero conservando su nombre de origen C: ) de nuestra amada parejita BulmaxVegeta.

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el sol se asomaba desde los horizontes de las colinas del este dejándose mostrar con sus imponentes rayos dorados bañando el celestial lugar, cualquiera que pudiera contemplar esos amaneceres podía jurar que era la vista más bella que jamás haya visto; los verdes prados bañados de flores de todos tipos y colores resaltaban en todo su esplendor, sumándole que recientemente había entrado la primavera regalando espectáculos generosos con la naturaleza. Los majestuosos bosques brillan sorprendente más ese día, las aguas cristalinas de los ríos fluían con abundancia, el canto de las aves sonaban al son del viento y un nuevo milagro de esperanza abría por primera vez sus ojos.

Absorto contemplaba en silencio el pequeño bultito que comenzaba a despertar, era tan frágil y diminuto, aún no concebía en su mente como es que algo tan maravilloso y pequeño le era suyo, sangre de su sangre y cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se convencía que era lo mejor que le pudo haber regalado la vida.

Los ojos de su retoño comenzaban a abrirse perezosamente encontrándose con los suyos, por un momento creyó que lloraría pero al contrario de eso, solo pudo ver como esos pequeños destellos celestes lo miraban fijamente ¿Sería que lo estaba analizando? Una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios, no llevaba ni una semana de recién nacida y ya mostraba ser una pequeñita curiosa por la vida. Lentamente se acercó a la cuna donde reposaba el nuevo ser con vida, sus luceros cielo eran tan magnéticos, destellaban un brillo único y puro.

Hábilmente sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco ocre una medalla de oro blanco, la cadena era muy delgada y delicada, mientras que aquel dije en forma de hoja se encontraba grabado en letras celestes el nombre de la recién nacida. Dudó por varios segundos en proceder en ponérsela a la bebé de tres días de nacida ¿La lastimaría? Es que era inevitable no pensar en algo como eso, la niña se veía tan frágil e indefensa que su instinto sobre protector lo sacaba a flote. Pero luego, después de observar por varios minutos la mirada curiosa de la niña se retracto en lo que pensaba, su hija no solo iba a ser la más hermosa, si no también fuerte e inteligente.

Con delicadeza tomó la cabecita de la menor entre sus manos grandes, fácil podría cargarla con una sola mano por lo que la nostalgia lo golpeo en ese instante ¿En cuánto tiempo su pequeña crecería? La disfrutaría ahora que era su niña, siempre sería su niña. La cadena tan blanca se perdía contra la nívea piel de la niña; y las letras de su nombre brillaban como los ojos de ella, para sus ojos, era un hada de ensueños, la flor más bella de su mundo.

—Cariño ¿Despertó?

La melodiosa voz de su mujer lo sacó por completo de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba hundido observando al pequeño retoño, pero para su asombro volvió a caer en la red de otro encanto más ¿Era posible enamorarse dos veces en una sola mañana? La sonriente rubia se acercó hasta su lado regalándole una de sus tantas sonrisas que adoraba de ella, con sutil maestría sacó de la cuna a la pequeñita que se estiraba entre los brazos de su madre y le sonreía de la misma manera que lo hacía su mujer. Sin duda alguna, la belleza de su pueblo se quedaba atrás si lo comparabas con aquella vista panorámica que le regalaba sus más grandes amores.

—Oh, veo que ya le diste nuestro regalo. —Susurró sonriente tomando entre sus dedos la pequeña cadena de oro blanco.—Tights y ahora nuestra Bulmita poseen cada una la mitad del dije, ¡Juntándolos forman un corazón! ¿Hermoso no?

La mujer tomó a su pequeña en brazos buscando el reposé más cercano, supuso de inmediato que le daría de alimentar a su hija por lo que decidió darles su espacio para irse a terminar de arreglar los asuntos pendientes para ese día, pero una diminuta sombra detrás de la puerta le llamó mucha la atención, adivinó de golpe quien era él o más bien _la_ dueña de dicha sombra y en un par de segundos un destello dorado atravesó como rayo la habitación hasta llegar con la mujer rubia que amamantaba al nuevo miembro de la familia. Una sonrisa dulce se colocó bajo sus bigotes lavanda, era lo que faltaba para que aquel tierno cuadro familiar estuviera completo.

La cuarta invitada a la escena contemplaba en silencio al ser diminuto que se alimentaba de su madre, los curiosos ojos azules índigo miraban con atención cada reacción de la bebé, podía ver el brillo en el rostro de su primogénita, la había escuchando hablar durante todos esos meses tan entusiasmada con la llegada de su hermana y ahora que la tenía a unos centímetros de distancia, en su rostro rubio podía ver la emoción tal como si contemplara al ser más asombroso del mundo.

—Tights, madrugaste mi amor. —De nuevo la voz de su esposa lo sacó de su contemplación para admirar la interacción de los tres seres más maravillosos de la Tierra. — En un momento vamos a arreglarte mi vida ¡Y a terminar de preparar los pastelillos!

— ¿Dejaremos sola a Bulma? —Los inocentes ojitos índigo de su niña de tan solo cuatro años reflejaban miedo causándole ternura a la madre de ambas princesas, desde el nacimiento de la menor había notado un instinto de sobre protección de su primogénita hacia la recién nacida. Con la dulzura que caracterizaba a la mujer, acarició los largos mechones dorados que se asomaban sobre los mofletes rosados de la mayor, mirándola con calma y sonriéndole. —

—Tu hermana estará bien mi amor, nunca dejaremos que nada le pase. —La ahora voz del hombre de cabellos lavanda se hacía presente a la escena atrayendo la mirada de sus tesoros, la mayor de ella sonrió cómplice a su marido cerrando sus ojos como símbolo de alegría mientras que la menor volvía su atención a la criatura que dormía plácidamente. —Yo siempre las voy a proteger, a ella, a tu madre y a ti mi niña.

Su primogénita sonrió al escuchar hablar a su padre, el podía ver la admiración en los ojitos de su pequeña y deseaba que siempre lo viera así, como su máximo héroe y príncipe azul. Mientras que su esposa, la hermosa mujer de rizos dorados y ojos índigo, lo contemplaba con el amor más puro que uno puede apreciar a alguien ¿Podría haber alguna cosa más valiosa que este momento? Absolutamente no, el lo tenía todo y era esa familia que la misma vida se encargó de bendecirlo tenerlas a su lado.

—Bueno, pues andando que una celebración nos espera y nos queda poco tiempo. — Agregó su mujer colocando delicadamente de nuevo en el cunero a la nueva integrante de la familia. —Tights ¿Entonces me ayudarás a terminar ese pastelillo de zarzamoras?

— ¡Por supuesto mami! —Alegó entusiasmada. — ¡Mi favorito!

—Vamos cariño.

Ambas mujeres salieron hablando de los preparativos de aquel día importante para la familia Brief, claro, no sin antes cada una regalarte un pequeño beso en la mejilla al hombre que las contemplaba maravillado en silencio. Nuevamente su atención se concentró en la pequeña que descansaba plácidamente sobre su cuna, podía ver su pecho bajar y subir entre suspiros, sonrió al imaginar que podía estar soñando su nueva princesita, adoraba ver la belleza inusual de la pequeña, era como si se tratara de un hada sacada de un cuento mágico, su piel nívea era tan blanca y suave, sus labios delgados resaltaban en aquel lienzo delicado y su cabello, era tan exótico y brilloso, podía jurar que se trataba no de la princesa del oeste, si no de una princesa de los mares. Sin duda alguna cuando fuera una señorita, sería tan hermosa como su madre y hermana, pero por lo mientras se dedicaría a disfrutar de la dulce infancia de su niña hasta que llegara su príncipe azul y le arrebataran su cariño, como todo padre tiene que ver crecer a sus retoños, pero muchos años faltaban para todo eso, por ahora era su pequeña y de nadie más.

* * *

Las calles barrocas se encontraban adornadas de guirnaldas y flores de todos colores, muchos habían dejado ese día especial como prioridad cerrando sus locales e ir a presenciar el anunciamiento de la nueva integrante de la realeza. Muchos rumores en pocos días se habían esparcido por todo el pueblo de la ciudad del oeste, Capsule; que sí la niña era la bebé más hermosa del reino, sobre cómo sería nombrada, a quien se parecía más entre otras cosas, al final todos eran comentarios buenos y llenos de felicidad. Los soberanos Brief eran bien conocidos por su amabilidad y generosidad por su pueblo, tanto que sus dulces caracteres habían ganado el aprecio de sus habitantes como el respeto; la Reina, Panchy Brief, era la mujer más amada de Capsule, en su cumpleaños todas las calles del pueblo hacían ciento de festines en su honor y a las puertas del castillo le hacían llegar innumerables regalos, desde bellos arreglos florales hasta cientos de pastelillos de los sabores más exóticos ya que era conocedor que la soberana eran su debilidad. Por parte del rey, Brief, durante su mandato había logrado grandes avances para su pueblo, gran parte se debía al impulso tecnológico que se encargó de financiar para beneficiar a su pueblo, el soberano poseía de estudios en la rama de la ciencia y física por lo que siempre buscaba la manera para destacar el talento que poseía Capsule.

Capsule no solo era reconocido por ser una de las ciudades con mayor avance tecnológico, si no también que en su interior poseía de misteriosos bosques llenos de mágica y ensueño, o así solían decir los habitantes. Pero la verdad era la belleza del lugar, incluso los mismos visitantes y foráneos podían hacer alarde de las tierras del oeste como un paraíso sacado de un cuento, quien llegara a esas tierras caían enamorados del misterio que lo envolvía y de la sensación de paz que se podía respirar en todo el lugar. Ahora todos los aldeanos arribaban con júbilo para ver la presentación oficial de la nueva integrante, cuando fue el de la primogénita una semana completa se suspendieron las actividades debido a las festividades en nombre de la menor, ya ahora después de cuatro años, se podía sentir el mismo ambiente lleno de felicidad y alegría que emanaban los habitantes tal como la primera vez.

Desde las afueras del castillo se podía ver como los aldeanos que poco a poco se iban acumulando buscando puntos altos para poder presenciar la presentación, otros esperaban tras las fortalezas de acero que los separaban de los invitados selectos que llegaban de los reinos vecinos con ostentosos regalos para la princesa, desde monarcas, príncipes, archiduques, marqueses, condes, entre otros. Ver ese desfile de la realeza era todo un espectáculo para los habitantes de Capsule, pocas veces tenían el privilegio de presenciar a tanta celebridad en un solo día, por lo que madrugaban desde temprano para poder reservar un buen lugar.

Brief posicionado en su trono real junto a su bella esposa que lucía más hermosa de lo que ya era, reverenciaba agradecida mente a cada personaje de la realeza que le deseaba a la pareja buenos artilugios a su nueva hija así como le entregaban su correspondiente obsequio. Ya llevaban aproximadamente una hora recibiendo a sus invitados, a pesar de todo podía sentir el cansancio caer sobre sus hombros, estos días habían sido toda una locura en el castillo para que el recibimiento de los invitados fuera de lo mejor, y aunque eran menos personajes a comparación de cuándo fue la presentación de su primogénita no por eso indicaba que era menos cansado, al parecer los años le comenzaban a cobrar factura.

Fugazmente miró de soslayos a su mujer, lucía tan calmada y radiante, sus cabellos dorados recogidos en un peinado alzado estilizaban su rostro y aquel vestido esmeralda la hacía resaltar su belleza, no importara lo que se pusiera ni los años que pasaran, el cada día se enamorada de su esposa como la primera vez que la conoció.

—¿Papi? —La diminuta voz de su primogénita que se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de él atrajo de lleno su atención, sonrió al ver que era el vivo retrato de su madre, instantáneamente se imagino que tal vez su mujer se veía igual de adorable a la misma edad de su niña. —

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño? —Los ojitos índigo de su hija eran un libro abierto para él, por lo que pudo notar que la princesa estaba pasando un mal rato, supuso que ya pequeña ya se había aburrido estar sentado y saludando gente que ni conocía. —¿Quieres ir con Lany querida? Anda, yo también ya me aburrí. — Susurró lo último muy bajo para ser solo percibido por su hija y él, causando una pequeña risita en la menor quien se tapaba la boca para no ser escuchada por su madre o algún invitado.— Ve con Lany para que te dé uno de los pastelillos que preparaste con mamá.

—Prefiero ir con Bulma ¿Puedo?

—Pero tu hermanita está ahora durmiendo cariño, seguro que te aburrirás esperando a que despierte.

—Es que…—Susurró desviando la mirada sostenida de su padre, el soberano podía ver que la niña desde el nacimiento de la menor se veía algo tensa respecto al cuidado de ella pero notoriamente más en ese momento.— No quiero que esté sola…

—No está sola mi niña, recuerda que su nana está ahora pendiente de ella.— Susurró de nuevo pero al ver que no convencía a la menor con sus palabras la tomó suavemente de su barbilla para que lo mirara de nuevo. — ¿Qué ocurre hija? ¿Qué te tiene preocupada?

—Papi…tengo un mal prese…

— _¡Brief!_

Los ojos índigo de la princesa se abrieron de par en par al ver al hombre que se plantaba frente a ellos, su aspecto era demasiado imponente y temible para una niña de tan solo cuatro años dejándola muda por completo, pero al parecer no fue la única en sorprenderse, su padre como su madre quedaron en absoluto silencio, toda muestra de amabilidad y sonrisas que le regalaban a sus invitados pasaron al olvido, y al parecer el resto se percató de dicha acción ya que el ambiente armonioso cambio a ser uno tenso e incomodo.

—Paragus…— Después de un largo e incomodo silencio, se atrevió a responder el soberano al hombre que se posaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa fanfarrona. Tights por su parte se hundió lo más que pudo en su silla, tal vez el hombre fuera tuerto pero su mirada podía incluso penetrarte el alma, era tan fría y dura, algo demasiado opuesta a la serena y dulce de su padre. —¿A qué has venido?

—Oh vamos amigo ¿Así me piensas recibir? —Se burló con altanería caminando petulante hacia la reina que observaba todo tranquilamente, pero su sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo. El moreno se inclinó hacia ella ondeando su capa blanca en un modo elegante y coqueto, tomándola de su mano plantándole un beso en el dorso su palma, la reina por su parte le sonrió por pura educación pero fueron contados los segundos en que se apresuró a quitar su fina mano de la tosca del hombre, sacándole una sonrisa ladina. —Mi reina, déjeme decirle que hoy luce más hermosa de lo que ya es.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Paragus? —Demandó de nuevo el rey de cabellos lavanda atrayendo su atención y la de los invitados, ahora todos observaban expectantes la escena logrando tensar más el ambiente.—

—¿Qué no puedo venir a felicitarte? —Exclamó con falsa indignación. —Que por cierto, no recibí mi invitación ¿Tanto rencor me tienes?

— ¿Y todavía vienes a mis aposentos a lucir falso interés en mi familia? ¿Después de lo que les hiciste a mis hombres?

—No seas rencoroso Brief. —Sonrió burlesco. — Simplemente cometí justicia por mi propia mano.

—No Paragus, te burlaste de mi pueblo. —Levantó su voz como el mismo de su lugar, todas las miradas se centraron en el enfrentamiento de titanes. — Mataste a gente inocente, quemaste sus hogares y rompiste con nuestro trato. Creo que te hice saber que no te quería de regreso a mi hogar y a mis Tierras.

—Brief, Brief… ¿Y que se supone que querías que hiciera? Tu rompiste el trato, yo te estaba proporcionando la protección a tu débil pueblo, solo te correspondía entregarme parte de tus avances tecnológicos ¿Y tan siquiera me proporcionarte lo que te pedí? Creía que eras un hombre de palabra amigo…

—Me pedías más de la cuenta Paragus, querías sobre explotar a mis hombres y si pudieras dejar sin nada a mi pueblo con tal de beneficiar el tuyo ¿Qué ganaba yo con eso? Y lo peor es que, desde que tus hombres estuvieron aquí, en Capsule, el índice de robos creció a sobremanera ¿Casualidad? No lo creo. —Tomó aire conteniendo el coraje que sentía en ese momento al recordar los sucesos de años anteriores, creía que no volvería a ver a ese hombre pero después de tres años aparecía como si nada hubiera sucedido.— Te pido de la manera más atenta que te retires.

—Es una lástima, solo quería conocer a la princesa. —Tights al escucharlo sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, ese hombre no le daba confianza por lo que tomó con fuerza la mano de su padre escondiéndose detrás de él. Brief por su parte volteó hacia la dueña del pequeño apretón de manos, podía sentir temblar a su hija por lo que le lanzó una mirada rápida a su mujer para que se llevara a la niña lejos del hombre que tenía frente a ella. — Hace un par de años también nació mi primogénito, es todo un varón sano y fuerte, llevará bien mi legado ¿Te imaginas unir a una de tus hijas con el mío? —Rió burlón al ver la ira en los ojos cielo del hombre. —Todo puede pasar…

—Vete de aquí Paragus o me tendré la penosa necesidad de llamar a mis hombres a que te echen de aquí.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se opacaron por completo, toda mirada burlona pasó a una fría y sanguinaria, Brief se mantuvo firme en todo momento y aunque su apariencia parecía ser de un hombre tranquilo y sereno, estar hasta este punto con aquel hombre que una vez le entregó toda su confianza y después lo traiciono, era simplemente detestable. El imponente hombre que le sacaba más de veinte centímetros comenzó a avanzar hacia él, su musculatura a través de su armadura violeta lo hacía lucir impactante pero aquella mirada podía matarte si fueran navajas.

Brief se mantuvo en su lugar hasta chocar contra el hombre que cerraba su espacio corporal, para esas alturas la reina ya se había retirado con su primogénita mientras que los invitados lentamente retrocedían dejando una gran brecha entre ellos y el duelo de los hombres. La guardia real no tardó en aparecer rodeándolos con una distancia prudente mientras que con sus espadas apuntaban al moreno, ellos darían el salto en cualquier momento pero Brief aún no daba ninguna indicación, después de todo era la presentación de su hija y no quería que la intromisión de un ser que no valía la pena recordar manchara aquel día importante para los Brief.

—Oh Brief. —Susurró por debajo rodeándolo tratando de intimidarlo. —¿Qué es a lo que temes? ¿Qué cumpla mi palabra en quitarte todo lo que tienes?

—Tú no mereces nada de mi pueblo, así que retírate, no quiero bañar de sangre mis aposentos en un día especial…

—Así que tú. —Se detuvo tras la espalda del peli lila hablándole al oído observando cómo los soldados apuntaban más sus espadas hacia él.— ¿Piensas que estos debiluchos podrán contra mis hombres?

—Largo Paragus, estás colmando mi paciencia.

—No Brief, yo te dije que todo esto sería mío tarde o temprano, nadie vence al poderoso Paragus…

—Entonces tu sangre se derramará ante mis pies ¿Quieres dejar huérfano a tu hijo Paragus?

—Las que se quedaran huérfanas serán otras, _amigo._ —susurró acercado más cuerpo hacia él. —¡Todo esto me pertenece! —elevó su voz haciendo temblar a todos los presentes, mientras que Brief intentaba de controlar la cordura, ya sentía ver la acción de su nuevo enemigo, por lo que debía actuar rápido. — ¿Y este es su rey de Capsule?

Con un ágil movimiento de mano lo tomó por el cuello alertando a los demás mientras que la guardia real se acercaba con rapidez para tomarlo, pero lo que nadie esperaba es que de su cuello tomó un collar con el que traía un pequeño silbato largo y de plata, a los segundos las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejándose ver a sus hombres que eran diez veces más fuertes que los de Capsule, de las ventanas y techos salieron más soldados dejando en minoría a los de Brief, el peli lila quedó estupefacto al ver la escena, nunca imaginó que el ejercito de Paragus se triplicara de una manera sorprendente rodeando casi todo el salón real.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todos los invitados por inercia corrieron hacia las salidas más cercanas que tenían mientras que los soldados de Brief comenzaban a pelear contra los de Paragus, pero por mucho que fueran buenos guerreros los del moreno invasor les duplicaban tanto en tamaño como en fuerza matándolos unos a otros. El enorme salón que momentos antes se encontraba decorado de bellos arreglos florales, obras de arte en lienzos y esculturas de importantes escultores ahora se encontraban destrozados sobre los blancos azulejos bañados por la sangre de los guerreros de Capsule, los telares se incendiaron con rapidez al sentir el tacto con las vibrantes llamas de los candelabros y lo que antes era una pacifica celebración, ahora todo se envolvía en tragedia.

Brief luchaba en vano contra el fuerte agarre del moreno, su fuerza abismal era incomparable y lo que ahora solo le importaban era su esposa e hijas. Paragus por su parte lo sostenía con fuerza el cuello del peli lila con su fornido ante brazo, lo obligaba a presenciar aquel espectáculo sangriento que presenciaban sus ojos cielo, quería verlo humillarse ante él y que le diera lo que tanta ansiaba.

—Todo esto depende de ti Brief, solo dame lo que te pedí y dejaré en paz a tus débiles hombres.— susurró tras su oreja sujetando con más fuerza el cuello del hombre.— ¿Quieres que mueran más inocentes por tu arrogancia?

—De-deja de decir tonterías….Pa-Paragus.—Comenzó a hablar a pesar que le faltaba el oxígeno entrar a sus pulmones.— Jamás..t-te daré lo que mi pueblo se ha ga-ganado con su es-esfuerzo…

—Entonces me lo tendré que llevar por las malas.

Desvainado su espada comenzó a colocarla en el cuello del peli lila pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna acción en su contra, el monarca rodo hacia en suelo escapando de su agarre. Recuperando de golpe el aire arrebatado del moreno, del mismo modo desvaino su espada y el duelo entre ellos comenzó.

El soberano de Capsule tal vez no tenía la destreza que poseía Paragus en la espada, era obvio que no se podía comprar entre un monarca dedicado a la guerra contra otro a la ciencia, pero para esos instantes el instinto de sobrevivencia y más que nada, proteger a su familia, sacaba a flote el guerrero interior que llevaba por dentro.

* * *

La reina había escuchado desde la parte superior del castillo, había ordenado a un soldado, en custodiar el cuarto donde se encontraba encerradas sus dos hijas para ir a buscar a su marido, el soldado por protocolo no quería dejarla ir pero al final la mujer se salió a como diera lugar.

Sus ojos se asombraron ante lo que vieron, cientos de sus soldados más fuertes yacían muertos bañados en sus propios ríos de sangre, sus cuerpos mutilados y perforados por el acero eran una escena demasiado fuerte mientras que los otros que parecían más fieras que hombres inspeccionaban el lugar sin bajar la guardia como si buscaran algún objeto en especial. Una punzada atravesó su pecho al ver un destello lavanda menearse con agilidad, como del mismo modo el salvaje cabello azabache del intruso esquivaba los ataques de su marido.

Todo para la bella rubia parecía pasar frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta, por un momento las llamas del fuego, los gritos perturbadores de los pasillos, todo se fue quedando en el absoluto silencio para dar seguimiento a la única imagen que ella le interesaba ver. Con firmeza descendió por las blancas escaleras de mármol preservando su sutil elegancia, su corazón se desbordaba del pecho teniendo como reflejo sosteniendo su pecho por el fuerte ajetreo de este, ahora se guiaba por puro instinto gracias a su agudo oído, pues la imagen de los hombres enfrentándose a muerte se fueron desplazando en dirección a lo que eran los pasillos para el comedor principal.

Sus piernas temblaban, su pecho se contraía al punto en que la respiración le hacía falta y sus hermosos ojos índigo podía sentirlos arder como al mismo tiempo su mandíbula se tensaba queriendo retener las lagrimas ahogabas de su sentir. El aroma a sangre penetraba con fuerza sobre sus fosas nasales y sus pies dejaban el surco los manchones escarlata de aquellos guerreros que dieron todo hasta el último respiro. De pronto sintió como todo su mundo se detuvo ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, el aire se le escapó por completo de su pecho, sus labios se sellaron llevando ambas manos hacia ellos queriendo evitar escapar el grito ahogado que jamás salió de su pecho; en ese momento sintió como si una estaca la enterraran en su alma, porque eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, que le arrebataban el alma.

Con gran agilidad el invasor de piel morena acorraló a su presa tal como lo había predicho, después de todo ser el ser más fuerte del planeta le daba una gran ventaja, su poder de dominio y control nadie se escapaba y mucho menos ese viejo que en un tiempo lo desterró de aquellas tierras que ahora profanaba ¿Quién se creía Brief para haberlo humillado de esa manera? Nadie estaba a la altura de él para ponerle límites, si se lo proponía el mismo tomaba lo que tanto deseaba fuera el costo que tendría que tomar, y Capsule no sería la excepción.

Ahora, con el rey de las lejanas tierras del oeste postrado bajo sus pies, respirando agitada mente mientras que una laguna de sangre comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo débil, pisó con fuerza la mano derecha del peli lila obligándolo a soltar el agarre de la espada para que así pudiera lanzarla lejos de una patada y tener desarmado al soberano. Nuevamente tenía el dominio de la situación, con el viejo bajo sus pies y con su espada apuntándolo en su cuello mientras se deleitaba como los bigotes lavanda del hombre se llenaban de sudor debido al miedo que podía el mismo oler transpirar.

— Te lo dije Brief. —Rió con fuerza empuñando más su espada sobre el cuello del caído rey. — Nadie se burla de Paragus Densetsu y mucho menos un ser tan inferior y débil como tú. —Sonrió ladino mostrando sus colmillos como si fuera una bestia a punto de atacar a su presa. —Ya me cansé de perder tiempo contigo…

— ¡Espera Paragus! —Grito con fuerza articulando una muestra de dolor en su cara debido a la fuerte pisada del hombre sobre su pecho. — ¡Llévate lo que quieras! Pero deja a mi familia en paz…

—¿Y quien dijo que me importa tu sucia sangre? —Escupió con rabia apuntando más la afilada espada hacia el peli lila. —No Brief, lo único para lo que me sirve tu pueblo es la estúpida tecnología que han creado, por mi que parta un rayo este asqueroso lugar incluyendo tu inmunda descendencia…

—No…no me mates. —Al fin suplicó el soberano ante los ojos victorioso del moreno, estaba perdiendo todo su orgullo pero estaba dispuesto a eso y más, no quería que por nada del mundo lo alejaran de lo que tanto amaba, su familia. — Si tu deseo es llevarte mi avance tecnológico, adelante, pero déjame en paz, mi familia me necesita…

—¿Así que ahora me estas suplicando? —Se burló con descaro. —Eres tan contradictorio Brief, primero me haces frente y ahora te retractas ¿Y así osas llamarte el rey de tu pueblo? —Suspiró sonriente inclinándose más hacia su víctima, el miedo en los ojos celestes del hombre comenzaba a brotar, pedía clemencia pero no era por él, su familia no necesitaba, ¡No podía dejarlas solas! Entonces en ese momento comprendió el tirano la angustia reflejada en el hombre, podía oler la inseguridad y la clemencia en ellos, sonrió más a sus anchas, había llegado al fin de ese enfrentamiento tan vacio para él. —Entonces la diversión se perdería por completo…

— Te juro…que el sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros…

El grito agudo de su mujer provenir desde el fondo de la sala lo hizo girar hacia ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verla tan desbastada cuando aún recordaba que al inicio del día le veía sonreír llena de felicidad preparando todo para la presentación de la menor de los Brief. Su corazón se aplasto con fuerza y la respiración se paró por completo, sabía lo que venía después de las palabras de aquel invasor por lo que únicamente le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa a la razón de su felicidad, porque ella llegó en el momento justo de su vida y le regaló el tesoro más grande del universo, sus hijas. Agradeció a la vida por todo y cada momento vivido a su lado, se odió al mismo tiempo al tener que presenciar el amargo llanto de su mujer y juró que viajaría miles de mundos y estrellas, cientos de años y siglos, solo para volver a ver esos ojos que le llenaban el alma por completo. Entonces sintió como el filo de la espada de acero de su agresor amenazaba con dar el ultimátum, suspiró con fuerza y un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos cielo, la vio estática detrás de la puerta regalándole el último aliento de su cuerpo como se lo juro en el altar al unir sus vidas. Ahí estaba él complacido aunque sea haberla visto una vez más antes de que le arrebataran la vida de la forma más cruel y despiadada. El brote se sangre baño todo el lugar de suelos mármol y su cabeza rodó sobre los ríos escarlata bañando los cabellos lavando del fallecido Rey, Paragus sonrió con soberbia hacia el cuerpo decapitado del hombre, el olor metálico del líquido escarlata sobre sus pies golpeó de lleno sobre sus fosas nasales, sonrió a sobremanera deleitándose con dicha aroma dando por finalizado aquella absurda pelea donde la cual no le tembló la mano al arrancarle la cabeza en un santiamén de segundos, solo le quedaba proceder con tomar todo lo que le pertenecía y acabar de hundir por completo ese lugar que apestaba a Brief. Por un momento sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, las ultimas castas palabras del ahora soberano fallecido tenían una fuerza inigualable dejado callado por varios segundos, sabía que esa promesa lo hizo en un intento de desesperación, pero eso no dejaba de lado lo que aquel corto mensaje le haya causado, _incomodes._

La reina ahogó el único grito que salió de sus labios sellados en un inmenso dolor, sus ojos contemplaban absorta lo que quedaba de su marido, ella lo vio defenderlas a toda costa, y ahora estaba ahí en medio de la sala, sin vida. Su corazón se detuvo así como su respiración, sus piernas flaquearon por completo obligándola a desplomarse por el suelo, un mareo indescriptible se formaba en su cuerpo así como la intensidad de la luz poco a poco se iba apagando hasta formarse un lienzo oscuro frente a sus ojos; una parte de su cuerpo se quebraba por dentro, le habían arrebatado su alma sin piedad alguna.

* * *

El sonoro llanto de la princesa se esparcía por toda la habitación, no había poder humano que pudiera tranquilizar a la recién nacida inquieta en su cuna. Intentó miles de trucos para tranquilizar a la pequeña de los Brief, mecía su cuna para que así entrara en sueño, le acercaba todos los juguetes de la habitación, incluso intentó leerle un cuento, pero nada servía para tranquilizar a su pequeña hermana.

La heredera al trono se sostenía en los barrotes que rodeaban la cuna de la princesa, su inocente rostro reflejaba preocupación ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había intentado mil y un cosas para calmar el llanto insistente de su hermana pero no lograba conseguir nada. Sentía los nervios crisparse en su cuerpo, ¡Tan solo tenía cuatro años! No tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a un bebé, y el miedo comenzaba a surgir en ella, se encontraban solas en la habitación de la recién nacida, minutos antes se encontraban con la nana de la primogénita, Lany, pero la joven pelirroja de a penas veintidós años de edad salió a corroborar a los pasillos del porque tantos gritos se escuchaban hasta la planta alta del castillo. Antes de irse, les advirtió que tardaría solo unos minutos en volver y que no temieran pues un soldado custodiaba la puerta de la habitación.

Hasta el momento habían pasado ya media hora de la ausencia de la pelirroja y no hacía su tan esperada aparición. Un trasudor frio se coló en el cuerpecito de la princesa rubia ¿Será que le había pasado algo en el camino? Su curiosidad por salir a corroborar con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba era latente, pero toda sensación se desvanecía al recordar a su hermana, por nada del mundo quería dejarla sola, desde que amaneció sentía la necesidad de estar todo el tiempo a su lado y fue mucho más la urgencia desde que vio ese invitado con cara de malo de su papá, simplemente le dio miedo con tan solo ver su rostro sin _ojo_ y peor aún cuando le empezó a elevar la voz a su papá.

Suspiró agarrando la sonaja de colores pastel pasándola sobre la cabeza de la menor, al parecer lo único que provocaba con el sonido del juguete era alterar más a la bebé, optando por dejarla a un lado de la cuna y sentándose resignada en el sillón donde su madre le daba de amamantar a Bulma. Quería llorar, pecho se inflaba lleno de melancolía y pedía a gritos a su mamá, solo ella sabía llevar el control de todo esto, y sin retener más sus lagrimas contenidas de sus ojos índigo se dejaron escapar con fluidez, una tras otra hasta ya no poder más detener su llanto, se sentía tan sola.

No sabía si habían pasado otros diez minutos o veinte, pero del tiempo que llevaba encerrada junto con su hermana que no paraba de estar inquieta, podía escuchar sobre los pasillos muchas voces. Por varios momentos se vio tentada en salir y buscar a su nana, y mejor aún sí de paso a su madre pero su miedo la detenía. Entonces fue hasta el momento es que algo golpeo contra la puerta, dio un fuerte brinco sobre su lugar alzando su cabeza que se encontraba segundos antes hundida entre las faldas de su vestido coral, con rapidez de limpió sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas con el dorso de su manga y agarrándose de valor se acercó hacia la puerta con la esperanza de ver a alguien conocido. El lento rechinido de la puerta fue lo único que se escuchó en el pasillo, lo primero en asomarse fueron sus largos cabellos dorados que cubrían su rostro, no se atrevía por completo a asomarse de lleno por su instinto de supervivencia pero al notar que no había nadie se aventuro a salir del cuarto de su hermana.

Y fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, el grito agudo salir de su garganta se esparció por todo el pasillo, sus manos temblaron llevándoselas a los ojos queriendo no ver lo que estaba frente a ella y el llanto se hacía presente. Sin saber cómo actuar para ese momento, retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo corriendo sin rumbo certero por ese pasillo que se le hacía eterno, solo quería estar con sus papás y nadie más.

—¡Tights! —El pequeño cuerpo de la princesa chocó de bruces contra alguien haciendo que ella cayera al suelo por el impacto. Temblaba sin poder contenerse y aferrada en no quitar las manos de sus ojos no se atrevía a alzar la mirada hacia la persona con la quien interceptó, tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. —¡Princesa Tights! ¿Se encuentra bien? —La masculina voz conocida por la rubia hizo que por fin lo volteara a ver, frente a ella se encontraba la mano derecha de su padre, el general de la guardia real que la observaba con demasiada preocupación sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. —Princesa ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué salió de su escondite?

—Ten…—Susurró en un hilo de voz tranquilizando su corazón agitado, no sabía que decir ni cómo explicar lo que observó antes de llegar con el general, solo sabía que se había alejado demasiado del cuarto de su hermana sin saber en qué parte del castillo se encontraba. —Un…un ruido se escuchó fuera del cuarto de mi hermana y…y…y-yo…yo…

—¿Qué ocurrió princesa? —La insistente voz del hombre la sorprendió, sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca mientras que las lágrimas se acumulaban con demasía en sus ojos. El soldado miró incomodo a la heredera al trono, reflexionó que estaba siendo muy insistente con una niña de cuatro años por lo que debía ser más sutil, pero la situación que estaba pasando en el castillo se trataba de todo menos de sutilezas.— Por favor princesa, tranquilícese…

—Estaba Marcus acostado en el suelo con mucha sangre a su alrededor saliendo de su boca y ojos…—Un silencio sepulcral se formó entre el general y la princesa, Tights pudo ver como el rostro del hombre se transformaba de angustia a asombro y posterior a indignación; la princesa no sabía cómo interpretar la reacción del hombre, solo pudo fijarse que su calva se encontraba con manchones color sangre y sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer ¿Lo había hecho sentir mal? No lo culpaba, ella ni siquiera sabía cómo procesar lo visto.—

—Tenemos que irnos princesa. —Rompió con el silencio atrayendo la atención de la menor. —Lo más rápido posible…

—¿Pero dónde está Lany? ¿Y mi mamá? —Susurró con su pecho agitado, no quería moverse sin todas ellas a su lado. —¿Y mi papá?

* * *

Lo que fue la celebración de la llegada de un ángel a la familia Brief, todo había terminado en desgracia y humillación. El castillo era tan caracterizado por la belleza que lo rodeaba y ahora todo estaba destruido, maltratado y consumiéndose lentamente por las llamas vivas del fuego.

Incluso los aldeanos que habían madrugado para presenciar la presentación de la princesa habían sido sobajados por el ejercito de Paragus, algunos huyeron al ver el destrozo que hacían estos hombres resguardando sus vidas pero la mayoría se la jugaría por el todo para luchar en nombre de su rey ahora caído, lamentablemente tuvieron el mismo final del soberano ya que la fuerza bruta de los hombres del tirano superaban con demasía a los aldeanos de Capsule como a los mismos soldados.

Frente a los pocos sobrevivientes podían ver frente a ellos desfilar con arrogancia y prepotencia a las tropas de Paragus montados en sus imponentes caballos, entre ellos llevaban demasiadas cosas ultrajadas del castillo, desde los proyectos de Hakase hasta incluso pertenencias personales. Habían saqueado lo más posible al castillo que ahora se consumía entre las llamas y del mismo modo se llevaban como esclavas a algunas mujeres de la servidumbre que los soldados se atrevían a tomarlas para ellos. Los invitados de los reinos vecinos se habían marchado en seguida de que empezó la masacre en el castillo, por lo que solo se conservaban los únicos habitantes de él.

Con dificultad abría sus ojos, los sentía pesados así como su cabeza, en un intento vano se trató de incorporar de la posición en donde se encontraba pero fue demasiado rápido el movimiento ocasionándole un intenso mareo. Aún podía percibir el aroma de la sangre fresca penetrar sus fosas nasales y como todo el pulcro blanco de su hogar se tintaba de la misma; fue cosa de segundos para recordar todo, revivir la escena que quería arrancársela de su mente y que todo se tratara de una vil pesadilla.

—Mi reina ¿Se encuentra bien? —Una dulce voz detrás de su oído la hizo reaccionar por completo, se enderezó con dificultad dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el castillo, ahora estaba rodeada de su servidumbre mientras que detrás de ella se encontraba sujetándola Odette, la ama de llaves. Poco a poco su visión se fue aclimatando a la luz que dio de golpe en primer impacto, el cielo estaba ligeramente oscuro por lo que deducía que pronto estaría por llover, mientras que el frio viento se colaba entre sus prendas haciéndola dar un respingo. De pronto, como relámpago recordó todo, aún podía percibir el aroma metálico del líquido escarlata que bañaban los suelos mármol de su hogar, las llamas que devoraban todo a su paso, y _él,_ su compañero de vida decapitado. —Mi reina, nos debemos ir cuanto antes…

La monarca de cabellos rizados y dorados miraba a todos expectantes por acatar alguna orden de ella, eran sus trabajadores de personal más allegados; la ama de llaves, dos soldados de élite, el consejero real y ella, _su nana,_ aquella mujer longeva de cabellos teñidos por las canas platinadas que la observaba con preocupación; adoraba tanto a esa mujer ya que ella jamás conoció a su madre debido a que falleció cuando la dio a luz, por eso es que ahora a esta mujer la veía como una imagen maternal. Los ojos almendrados de su nana y ahora consejera personal, se encontraron contra los índigos de la soberana, ella la conocía de toda la vida y no eran necesarias las palabras para entender el dolor que pasaba su _niña_ ; ahora toda una mujer de treinta y dos años, monarca, esposa y madre, pero siempre sería su niña. Intuitivamente se acercó hacia ella acogiéndola entre sus brazos tal como lo hacía cuando tenía pesadillas, acurrucándola en su pecho y sosteniendo entre sus manos las de su reina que temblaban sin control alguno.

—Mi niña, todo estará bien…—Susurró sosteniéndola del rostro como al mismo tiempo limpiaba el rastro de sus lagrimas que segundos antes se desbordaron de sus ojos índigos.— Recuerda siempre que…

—No está vez Cordet…—Pronunció más para sí misma.— No está vez…

—¡Mi reina! —La agitada voz del tercer soldado que llegaba a la escena atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. La aludida con el dorso de su mano enguantada limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas para escucharlo atentamente, aunque realmente seguía aturdida de todo lo vivido. —Debemos irnos cuanto antes, los hombres de Paragus se han llevado todo, ¡Incluyendo mujeres y niños! El castillo está en llamas y no pudimos rescatar algún objeto de valor, ni…—Su voz estrepitosa se calló de golpe ante lo que pronunciaría, no sabía cómo manera la noticia para la reina y se sentía la peor persona al ver como los ojos llenos de sufrimiento de su soberana imploraban una gota de esperanza.—

—¿Qué más August? —Demandó Cordet quien era la única que aún conservaba la cordura y paciencia de los presentes, no por algo el haber sido la nana de la reina se reflejaba en las sabias actitudes de ella.—

—No…—Suspiró.— No pudimos sacar el cuerpo del rey…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el momento, todos miraron expectantes ante alguna reacción de la reina, jamás la habían visto en ese estado, ella era tan radiante, positiva y llena de vida; en cambio ahora su rostro se había apagado la luz por completo de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar cómo le arrebataron la vida a su amado, un dolor la invadió en el pecho sintiendo que ardía, ¡Ese maldito canalla de Paragus le quitó a su esposo! Los dulces brazos de Cordet la rodearon con fuerza haciendo que ella se acurrucara bajo su regazo y ahogara su llanto entre su protección, pequeños sollozos se escuchaban provenir de la mujer de melena dorada pero lo que en realidad sucedía es que estaba tan destrozada que intentaba no mostrarse vulnerable ante sus hombres, solo quería estar sola.

Pero un fuerte palpitar la sacó del choque emocional en que se encontraba, _sus hijas,_ las necesitaba ver, tenerlas a su lado y abrazarlas tal como lo hacía Cordet con ella. Agarrando toda la fuerza necesaria se separó de los brazos de su ex nana para ponerse de pie y caminar directo hacia el castillo, ya que al parecer se encontraban en la parte trasera de este por ende sabía qué camino tomar para llegar lo más rápido al cuarto de las niñas. Sus empleados empezaron a llamarla, pero su juicio y razón se encontraba nublado en ese momento; solo quería tener a sus hijas cerca, sanas y salvo.

—¡Panchy espera! —El suave agarre de Cordet la sorprendió haciendo que se detuviera centímetros antes de cruzar lo que sería la puerta trasera de la cocina. La mujer mayor sintió como su alma se le destrozó al ver el semblante de su reina; si antes lucía confusa y perdida, ahora se podía notar a sobre manera la desesperación y angustia brotar de sus ojos. —No es prudente que entres, todo el castillo está incendiado…

—¡Suéltame Cordet! —Demandó en un hilo de voz.— Necesito ir por mis hijas ¡Quiero ir por mis hijas! —Sus nervios crispados la hicieron comenzar a gritar haciendo retroceder un par de pasos a la mujer.— ¡¿Porqué no están aquí conmigo?!

—¡Primero tranquilízate Panchy! —Dijo firmemente con su voz ronca por los años.— En tu estado no es bueno que te expongas, Tenshinhan junto con otros soldados ya entraron por ellas.

—¿Entonces porqué tardan tanto? Lo siento, pero yo entraré por mis hijas.

Sujetando la falda de su largo vestido ahora maltratado y bañado de sangre ignoró una vez más a su vieja mentora dispuesta en ir por las princesas, pero justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta la imagen de uno de los soldados reales la detuvo abruptamente obstruyendo su entrada al recinto. Se podía notar en el joven soldado como su cuerpo así como su rostro se encontraba bañado en ceniza, su armadura de tonos esmeralda y negro estaba rota por partes, le faltaba una de sus hombreras y se podía ver en el brazo que llevaba descubierto la exposición de su piel lastimada, tal como una quemadura.

El soldado de ojos oscuros se quedó analizando por segundos a los índigo de su reina, aunque para ella parecieron ser horas. En el rostro del soldado se podía ver nerviosismo, y dolor, pero al ver a la soberana a quien le juro lealtad y protección a su reinado, quería hundir su presencia en algún lugar, no sabía cómo informarle lo que vendría y se sentía sumamente avergonzado por no haber podido dar más.

— ¡Por favor, quítese de mi camino ya que nada ni nadie me impedirá ir por mis hijas!

—Mi…mi reina. —Tartamudeó nervioso.— No es seguro para usted ahí adentró, no hay nada más que ver…

—¿De qué está hablando soldado? —Exasperó molesta.— La vida de mis hijas corren peligro ¡Exijo que me acompañen a ir por ellas!

—Eso es a lo que vengo informarle.—Susurró más para sí mismo haciendo que la reina frunciera sus cejas al no escucharlo bien,.— Encontramos cuerpos muertos de soldados y servidumbre del palacio que no alcanzó a escapar…entre ellos están los cuerpos de Maximus y Lany.

—¿Qué? —Su quijada comenzó a entumecerse, quería escuchar al soldado pero su corazón se desbordaba en un fuerte palpitar, nuevamente sus sentidos la traicionaban.— Pero si ellos estaban protegiendo a mis hijas….

—Mi reina, el cuarto de las princesas estalló en llamas, no pudimos adentrarnos…solo encontramos de paso esto…

De sus manos lastimadas y con quemaduras le entregó a su reina la sonaja de colores pastel de su recién nacida solo que ahora se encontraba ligeramente quemada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas llevándose ambas manos a la boca queriendo contener un grito de dolor, el soldado bajó la vista avergonzado, se sentía la peor basura de Capsule, el juro dar su vida por sus reyes y descendencia y ni siquiera tuvo en valor de atravesar el cuarto de las princesas que sorpresivamente estalló como una pequeña bomba dentro de la habitación.

Ella se rehusaba a creer lo que le decían, su corazón de madre le decía otra, que sus hijas seguían con vida dentro de ese lugar que ahora parecía el mismo infierno, ella salvaría al único recuerdo que tenía de su esposo. Nuevamente emprendió su búsqueda por ellas haciendo caso omiso a la alerta del soldado y de Cordet que se encontró detrás de ella escuchando la conversación, no le importaba si perdía la vida en su intento, no dejaría que ellas murieran como su esposo.

* * *

Las llamas consumían todo a su paso, la visibilidad era poca así como la falta de oxígeno. A rastras se meneaban por los pasillos, su vestimenta así como principalmente su armadura se encontraba dañada por el fuego pero para esos momentos le era más importante salvaguardar la vida de la heredera al trono. Su cuerpo utilizándolo como escudo contra la niña que gateaba bajo él, por puro instinto se meneaban a la salida más próxima, todo a su alrededor se encontraba en llamas producidas por los hombres de Paragus.

—¡Ya llegamos Ten! —

El fuerte grito de la primogénita de los Brief lo distrajo provocando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le escapara de las manos la pequeña rubia. Tights por su parte se aparto lo suficiente del general para poder ir en auxilio por su recién nacida hermana. El humo del pasillo no era de gran de ayuda para que te dejara observar con claridad, pero una imagen o más bien una silueta desconcertó a la princesa; entre las llamas podía observar como un hombre salía del cuarto de su hermana con un bulto entre sus brazos, sin embargo parecía que huía de alguien, como si robara algo del castillo.

Dentro de la inocencia de la princesa, algo no cuadraba ya que ese hombre tenía unas hombreras extrañas en su armadura, algo que los soldados de Capsule no poseían. Antes de poderse acercar la suficiente sintió como unos fuertes brazos la apartaron por completo lográndola salvar de una viga en llamas que cayó a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de ella.

—¡Princesa! Le dije que no se aparte de mi lado ¡Por poco muere! —La voz de Tenshinhan le causo un alivio al reconocerlo, el hombre se veía sumamente preocupado, por lo que no se espero a escuchar respuesta por parte de la princesa para llevársela cargando fuera del lugar.—

—¡Espera Ten! Vi a un hombre salir del cuarto de mi hermana…

—¡Oh! Entonces significa que pudieron rescatar a la princesa, volvamos.

—No, pero espera no creo que…

Poco a poco podía observar cómo se alejaban del pasillo viendo más próxima la salida del palacio. Antes de poder renegar o exigir que regresaran, al ver a su madre se le olvidó por completo todas las palabras para solo correr hacia los brazos de la soberana. Ambas mujeres abrazadas lloraban al reencontrarse, todos a su alrededor observaban con pena la escena, mientras que ellas, se hundían en su pena y horror vivido.

—¡Mamá! —Limpiando con sus mofletes rosados, a regañadientes se separaba de los brazos cálidos de su madre; podía ver en los ojos azules de su reina con mucho dolor e inflamados por tanto llorar, pero algo inusual podía apreciar en el lugar ¿Dónde estaba Bulma? — Mamá, hace unos momentos vi a un hombre salir del cuarto de Bul…

—¡Mi reina! —Todos los presentes voltearon hacia el soldado que respiraba agitado y lleno de cenizas. Tanto reina como princesa observaban expectantes al hombre que se mostraba perturbado, sentía un nudo en la garganta y como los segundos se volvían eternos, no sabía ni por dónde empezar. —Mi reina, debo informarle algo…

—¿Qué ocurre? —La imponente voz de Tenshinhan provocó desorientar al soldado nervioso, podía ver en los ojos de la reina mucho dolor como ausencia de palabras.—

—Hicimos un recorrido por cada rincón del palacio. —Afirmó. —En cada habitación del lugar de lo que quedó…

—Sé claro. —La voz ahogada de la reina lo conmovió con demasía, estaba de más decir palabras sin importancia, no podía hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya estaba, debía ser claro y conciso. —

—La princesa Bulma no está, en su habitación no hay rastros de ella, mi reina…—Suspiró cansado y nervioso. — Raptaron a la princesa.

Y entonces, un silencio sepulcral invadió el alma de cada habitante, matando las últimas esperanzas de una madre en agonía.

* * *

La victoria había estado de nuevo de su lado. Era una deuda que debía cobrárselas a Brief a como diera lugar, a decir verdad se había tardado bastante tiempo en tomar cartas al asunto, pero había salido todo a la perfección.

El viaje hasta sus tierras se hacía una semana en caballo hacia el puerto de la costa del oeste para después tomar el barco más próximo y tomarse tres semanas más para la isla Tsufuru, donde su reinado se ampliaba enormemente en todas las tierras del sur.

Un mes exacto desde la toma de Capsule, aún podía oler la sangre fresca derramada por Brief como sus hombres, las imágenes del mármol impecable y blanco teñido por la sangre escarlata de los soldados caídos, y todo lo que era un paraíso termino consumido en las llamas del infierno. Estaba a un día de llegar al puerto de la isla de su reinado para ponerse al tanto de lo que había dejado pendiente, él sabía que ir hasta las tierras del oeste le tomaría bastante tiempo para que en realidad no fuera a tomar posesión de tierras, simplemente a saldar cuentas, y aunque no le interesaba en su totalidad lo que pudiese ahora brindarle Capsule, había ultrajado lo necesario para su reino.

Pero su satisfacción fue que, en el lecho de muerte de Brief pudo recalcarle que le había quitado todo, no solo su dignidad y respeto, si no lo que más amaba. Sus ojos oscuros se posicionaron hacia la hamaca donde descansaba la recién nacida de ahora un mes de edad. Le había costado acostumbrarla a que dejara de extrañar los brazos maternos, ya que todo ese mes el llanto imparable de la niña lo sacaba de quicio obligándola a encerrarla en el camarote hasta que se durmiera, obviamente si él jamás fue cuidadoso con su hijo, mucho menos lo haría con la mocosa de Brief.

Para él hubiera sido fácil después de que le hayan entregado a la bebé aquel día, ir a aventarla al rio y que la suerte decidiera el destino de la hija del monarca caído, pero una idea mejor se le vino en mente, debía sacar provecho a la situación ya que si no se llevó de nada de valor de Capsule, por lo menos de algo debía servir la mocosa ¿No? Triunfante sonrió al ver a la niña que yacía en los brazos de Morfeo, no solo en un futuro le serviría de algo tener a una hembra en su reino, si no que Brief se retorcería sobre su tumba al ver que tenía en su posición a la tan apreciada "princesa". Él sabía que sacaría beneficio de la hembra de cabellos como el mar, nada de esto sería gratis y sabría aprovechar la situación.

Sin duda alguna, en ella cobraría lo que le faltó por hacerle a Brief, el inicio del calvario de la niña comenzaba.

* * *

El pueblo estaba de luto, incluso los días lluviosos y fríos reflejaban el dolor de los habitantes. Lo que quedaba del palacio que alguna vez llegó a ser un sueño sacado de un cuento de hadas, ahora solo se podían ver los estragos de la guerra sumido en destrozos y decepción.

La caravana de los pueblerinos comenzaba a llegar poco a poco, todos vestidos de luto dejaban bajo la brisa de la lluvia una rosa blanca en los portones del palacio, como símbolo de condolencia ante la familia real. La noticia del caído rey había llegado a todos los reinos más cercanos, cientos de personas incluso extranjeras llegaban a dar las condolencias; pero entre ellos estaban incluso por la princesa, que aunque aún no se tenían señales de ella, algunos comenzaban a darla por muerta.

Claro, solo existía una persona quien se aferraba a la idea que aún siguiera con vida, la reina había perdido todo, pero aún conservaba la fe por encontrar pronto a la menor de sus hijas.

Durante todo ese mes desde lo sucedido, se fundió en un dolor amargo, varios días lloró imparable mente, comenzó a dejar de comer y a poner atención a lo que ahora en adelante le sucedería a su reino. Incluso se había olvidado por completo del bienestar de su primogénita, eso no quería decir que no le importaba, al contrario, con el apoyo de Cordet sabía que su hija no le faltaría nada, pero su mente se encontraba perdida en una sola persona; Bulma.

Ahora, el dolor que albergaba en su pecho la hacía perderse en su mundo de dolor, ¿Qué más mal le podría pasar? Ya nada le importaba, ni recuperar su palacio, ni los objetos valiosos que robaron de él como su dignidad, solo quería a su hija de vuelta a su lado.

Y haría hasta lo imposible para tenerla de nuevo junto a ella, no importara cuantos años tendrían que pasar, la volvería a ver.

* * *

 _Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado a la primera parte de la historia o lo que sería la introducción. Probablemente la siguiente semana que viene suba el primer capítulo (O incluso antes)_

 _¡De verdad espero que les haya gustado! Estoy tan emocionada, es la primera vez que hago esto y me daría mucha ayuda sus comentarios (: (Soy una persona completamente abierta para recibirlas, al final para hacer crecer))._

 _Sé que tal vez estuve muy largo o tal vez soso :c i know, i know ¡Lo siento! pero tenía que ser así ya que es la explicación de sucesos que se vendrán después. (Puede que nuestra parejita tarde en aparecer al menos un capítulo más, pero créanme que valdrá la pena la espera c: )_

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _*Los apellidos como de Paragus_ _(Densetsu) son deformaciones que cree de palabras, en este caso fue de (Legendario en japonés)_**

 ** _*La frase final de Brief la saqué de cierta película donde probablemente entendieron la referencia (Loki mi amor :c)_**

 ** _*El nombre de Cordet es una deformación de "Corset" ya que todo lo involucrado con los Brief es referido a ropa interior._**

 ** _*Y final mente, aunque se data todo en un tiempo antiguo, (Sin extraterrestres ni nada) quiero agregar a todos los personajes como los conocemos y sus lugares de origen formaran parte de reinos._**

 ** _*Ya sé que Tsufuru era un lugar pacífico, y que Paragus es un saiyajin, pero necesitaba darle un lugar propio._**

 ** _*Disculpen sí se me escapó faltas de ortografía :c_**

 _Y otra cosa más, de esta historia solo les puedo advertir algo:_ **NO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA.**

 _No quiero decir que no tenga romanticismo, ¡Pero vamos! Es **Vegeta** , no digo que no ame a Bulma (Nos queda bastante claro desde la saga de Majin Boo y no se diga en DBS) pero no por eso haré a una Bulma sumisa (Puede que los primeros capítulos parezca tener una pizca de temor, pero con forma pase el tiempo verán que es la de siempre no importa el universo que está presente jajaja) así como un Vegeta tipo Shakespeare, por lo tanto encontrarán de todo (:  
Y para finalizar, esta historia está catalogada en categoría M, así que ya saben a lo que me refiero pero no se preocupen! cuando llegue a esa parte antes pondré una advertencia para aquellos que puedan ofenderse ..._

 _Y bueno, eso es todo por mi parte, de verdad, espero me apoyen y me dejen una revisión con su punto de vista._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	2. La decisión

_**¡Hola de nuevo a todas/os!**_

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por acompañarme con este proyecto que inicio con mucho entusiasmo! Agradezco los comentarios que me hicieron y de verdad eso me motiva a subir más de este pequeño pedazo de mi mente (:  
Aun soy nueva utilizando esto de verdad XD por lo que les responderé por aquí sus comentarios:

 **sukisuzukipuki:** ¡Hey muchas gracias por el apoyo! Fuiste el primer comentario de esta historia y me llenó mucha emoción de leerte (:

 **Fio:** Hola! De verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, y así es todo ocurre en una época antigua donde cada región de la tierra funciona como un sistema monárquico ;) ¡Espero disfrutes lo que continuará!

 **kami:** Oh, me alegra que te haya gustado! Y espero que este capítulo también, gracias por tu apoyo :3

 **LizCastle05:** Jeje muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me emocionan leerlos y espero que el resto sea de tu agrado! :)

 _De verdad gracias por su apoyo! No saben lo que motiva a uno para seguir con esto :3_

Y bueno, sin más rodeos les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero la disfruten!

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I. LA DECISIÓN**

El sol se escondía por el oeste, el cielo rojizo comenzaba a transformarse lentamente en aquel lienzo oscuro donde se reflejaban los grandes luceros tan inalcanzables y magníficos. Una paz se podía respirar en el ambiente, la serenidad del campo, el canto de las aves a punto de huir de la oscuridad, el suave viento mover las hojas de los fuertes robles y las corrientes del río armonioso, sin duda alguna eso era la mejor riqueza que uno pudiera tener, paz, solo eso quería, nada más.

Por enésima vez soltó un largo suspiro cargado de nostalgia, no sabía porque, pero una extraña sensación en su cuerpo le hacía evocar tal sentimiento en cada crepúsculo. Siempre que veía hacia el oeste de aquellas verdes colinas en su pecho algo se movía intranquila mente, cientos de veces intentó descubrir que había más allá de esos prados, pero su padre jamás la dejó explorar aquel horizonte hipnotizan te y misterioso.

Posó su mirada aguamarina sobre el libro que portaba entre sus manos, doblando la pestaña superior derecha a modo de no perder la página donde continuaría leyendo el día siguiente en aquella misma rama del fuerte árbol que la sostenía a unos dos metros de distancia del suelo. De un solo saltó pudo bajar escalando el tronco del árbol sintiendo como la ligera incomodidad que este ocasionaba sobre su espalda al estar prácticamente toda la tarde sentada en la misma posición, pero cada dolor no se comparaba con la espera maravillosa de ver ocultar el sol por las tierras del oeste. El suave viento de la tarde comenzaba a calar el cuerpo, por lo que debía marcharse antes de que anocheciera más o enfermaría al estar tan expuesta.

Desde que era niña, todas las tardes llegaba a las orillas de los prados de su hogar escalando los majestuosos árboles y apreciar cada puesta de sol, no había día que hiciera tal acción convirtiéndola en su rutina preferida. Nadie le decía nada o cuestionaba, simplemente se escabullía para pasar ese rato a solas, en paz, lejos de todo aquello que jamás consideró _suyo,_ lo único familiar en aquel lugar era ese roble y sus resplandecientes tardes.

El camino al castillo no era tan lejano del bosque, por lo que en menos de veinte minutos ya se encontraba en las caballerizas dejando a su hermosa yegua tan blanca como la nieve y de cabellos oro. La adoraba, fue su regalo de su quinceavo año de vida de parte de un importante duque; quien la pretendía desde que la conoció cuando solo tenía diez años y aunque el hombre le doblaba la edad no quitaba un dedo del renglón para poder acceder a la mano de la princesa de Tsufuru, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón el padre de la aludida jamás dio aprobación alguna.

Para el alivio de la joven, agradecía internamente que su padre hasta la fecha rechazara cualquier oferta de matrimonio tanto de condes, marqueses o incluso duques. La belleza de la joven no pasaba de desapercibida para todo aquel foráneo que atravesaba los siete mares hasta llegar al punto más remoto del planeta, y encontrarse que en el fin del mundo vivía un ser celestial, sin duda alguna valía la pena navegar hasta meses las bravas aguas con ver aunque sea una sola vez a la princesa de cabellos celestes.

Ella era aún joven para pensar en matrimonio, solo tenía diecinueve años y aunque por regla social ya debería haber contraído nupcias desde ya hace tiempo, su mente aún no estaba lista para convertirse en la mujer de alguien; ella era una mujer soñadora, quería descubrir las maravillas de este mundo, cada vez que leía un nuevo libro se quedaba asombrada por las riquezas que habían más allá de esa isla donde jamás en su vida había salido y moría de ganas por ser aunque sea una sola vez atravesar las fronteras de su hogar e ir hacia lugares desconocidos, en especial donde se oculta el sol. Su padre era un hombre muy estricto y algo severo, no siempre lo veía pero a pesar de eso la mantenía controlada, lo más lejano a que ella pudiera salir era a aquel bosque donde se perdía todas las tardes, su educación siempre fue bajo las fortalezas del castillo con una institutriz personal, por lo que interacciones con personas que no fueran el personal del castillo, no tenía la joven princesa.

Acomodó suavemente la falda de su vestido desarrugando con la palma de su mano el largo de esta al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta que los bordes de la tela a perlada se encontraba manchada por pequeños rastros de lodo. Los pasillos del castillo siempre fueron fríos y eternos, unos conducían a otros pasillos y así sucesivamente, el castillo era tan grande que a pesar de todos los años que llevaba viviendo ahí jamás terminó por conocerlos, había puntos donde dudaba en seguir o regresar ya que se alejaba tanto incluso de la guardia real. Sonrió al ver por fin al final del pasillo la puerta de su alcoba, a pesar que la luz lunar se filtraba por los vitrales no era de mucha ayuda con las sombras oscuras del enorme pasillo, pero una sensación turbia podía sentir en el ambiente, algo que la des tranquilizaba por completo. Nunca lo entendía, pero desde niña siempre tuvo miedo a la oscuridad, creyó que con el pasar del tiempo pasaría ese miedo en ella pero al parecer jamás lo desterraría de sí misma, cuando se encontraba hundida en ella siempre creía sentir que algo la asechaba pero al final no había nadie. Y esa sensación volvía como en esos momentos, tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos su libro de botánica avanzando rápidamente en las sombras pesadas de la noche, hace tiempo que no sentía la paranoia de persecución, pero en ese momento se sentía como una gacela a punto de ser devorado por un león. Su respiración se volvía rápida y agitada, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. No esperó más y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su alcoba, como felino se lanzó a ella encerrándose en aquellas cuatro paredes quienes eran su refugio de años y a una gran velocidad se acercó al taburete junto a su cama sacando unos cerillos para encender sus lámparas con velas. Su corazón poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su estabilidad al sentirse protegida junto a la luz de la vela, odiaba sentirse tan indefensa y vulnerable, y por más que recordaba no encontraba la razón de ese miedo inexplicable a la oscuridad, lo peor de todo es que le temía a la oscuridad no de la noche, si no se su hogar.

— _¿Princesa Bulma?_

La voz de la mujer detrás de la puerta la hizo dar un brinco sobre su lugar regresando a la realidad, se perdió tanto en su mente olvidándose que minutos antes llevaban llamando a su puerta. Nuevamente se acomodó el largo de su falta así como los flequillos revueltos de su rostro posicionándolos tras su oreja, se sentía tan tonta y expuesta, quien la estaba siguiendo era una de las sirvientas del castillo, no algo _anormal._

—¿Ocurre algo Mildret? —Después de tranquilizarse decidió optar por recibir a la empleada con una calma falsa, encontrándose con la joven servidumbre de ojos almendra y cabellos miel sonriéndole amablemente, aunque en su rostro se podía apreciar nerviosismo.— ¿Todo bien?

—Señorita Bulma, la hora de la cena…

—Bajaré más tarde.—interrumpió la peli azul a la dama dándole la espalda mientras que se dirigía a su tocador.—No me apetece comer por lo mientras, antes tomaré un baño.

—Su padre llegó por la tarde de su viaje y la está esperando desde hace una media hora en el comedor para la cena.

—¿Qué? —Ahora comprendía el nerviosismo de la mujer, ya se podía imaginar la escena que el hombre le plantaría por aquella falta de respeto, y el nerviosismo ahora también era parte de ella de nuevo. — Maldición…

* * *

Había decidido por comenzar con la cena desde momentos antes, la palabra paciencia no pertenecía a su vocabulario y el insaciable apetito característico del hombre podía más que sus propios modales. Degustaba de un buen platillo de pato asado con puré de patata, junto con su imperdonable vino de la más alta calidad, saboreando entre sus labios su copa barnizada de oro, un obsequio que había robado de unas de sus tantas tierras que mandaba a profanar en su nombre.

El castillo por las noches podía ser tan oscuro como quisiera, a veces cuando la luna se posicionaba sobre este, sus destellos blancos se filtraban por los grandes ventanales iluminándolo los blancos suelos de mármol y tapices relucientes. Si algo él tenía es que lugar al que fuera a tomar como su pertenecía, su hogar lo decoraba siendo una réplica de los palacios más hermosos que había visto en todas sus misiones de combate. Entre ellos estaba aquel característico palacio del oeste, desde que piso los suelos del celestial lugar quedó prendado a su belleza para finalmente adaptar su castillo de una manera similar al del que fue alguna vez de los _Brief._

Paragus tenía fama de ser un rey sanguinario, despiadado y sin sentimientos, pero no por aquella razón su gusto por el arte era de menospreciarse. El castillo constaba con pinturas de importantes artistas en todos sus pasillos, esculturas renacentistas y un exquisito gusto por el arte _topiario._ Toda esa belleza se la debía a todas las cosas que ultrajaba y robaba de reinos lejanos adoptándolos para sus tierras, la isla Tsufuru no era tan rica en sus recursos, pero los barcos exportadores de otros países la fortalecían haciendo que todo llegara con facilidad a sus manos.

Miró su reflejo en la loza reluciente, la edad le estaba cobrando ya la factura de sus actos, su cabello azabache se había teñido por destellos platinados y su rostro parecían habérsela formar más arrugas que cicatrices, aunque su porte jamás había desaparecido, a pesar de su edad seguía intimidando a cualquiera como hace diecinueve años.

—¡Padre! Disculpa la tardanza…

Frente a él aparecía la más pequeña del castillo agitada debido al enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, despeinada y aunque la luz en ese momento no era tan notoria en el comedor aun podía distinguir como el vestido blanquecino de la joven se encontraba sucio de estragos de lodo. Frunció las su ceño al notar como la peli turquesa tomaba posición a su lado derecho de la cabecera donde el siempre se sentaba solo que ahora ella se colocaba en un asiento más lejano, obviamente quería pasar de imperceptible su mal atuendo.

—¿Dónde has estado? —La fuerte voz del hombre provocó un espasmo recorrer en su estomago, su padre siempre había sido una imagen que infundía respeto y temor, y aunque ella fuera su hija no la limitaban de ciertos comportamientos de él, incluso con su rudeza sentía que la trataba como un soldado más. — Y compórtate, no te eduque para que te alimentes como un cerdo de corral; eres una princesa, no una vulgar.

La peli turquesa abrupta mente dejó de realizar cualquier movimiento, entre sus manos tenía un bold con fresas que momentos antes se encontraba desesperada sirviendo en su plato, pero no era por la falta de modales si no por el nerviosismo al llegar tarde para la hora de la cena, ella sabía que esa clase de tardanzas su padre no las pasaría de desapercibido, y si quería concretar pronto sus planes a futuro, debía dejar de dar motivos para su enfurecimiento y reprimendas.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, ese tipo de comentarios ya los había escuchado desde que era una niña, claro no quería decir que no le doliera, pero con el pasar de los años se fue acostumbrando a la forma en la que su padre la trataba. Su relación con él nunca fue la ideal, poco hablaban sobre sus sueños e intereses, el hombre de por sí era muy cerrado y con la única persona con la quien se expresaba era su hermano. Curiosamente con su hermano, su padre pregonaba de orgullo al hablar de él, el heredero al trono; cientos de viajes lo llevaba a su lado y la educación del príncipe siempre fue en tierras extranjeras, algo muy opuesto con ella. Poco la mencionaba y las veces que foráneos llegaban a la isla sus interacciones eran cortas con ellos ya que Paragus se encargaba de encerrarla en su alcoba hasta que estos regresaran por donde llegaron.

Todo lo que sabía del mundo se lo debía a sus libros, los relatos de la servidumbre y de su institutriz que veía por ella hasta que cumplió los quince años. Muchas veces de pequeña intentó indagar con su padre incluso el porqué su parentesco al de ellos con la peli turquesa era muy distinto, ambos eran morenos, de cabellos azabaches y ojos oscuros, ella era todo lo opuesto, incluso ni su _madre,_ que jamás la conoció pero gracias a los retratos de ella podía notar que la mujer era igual de piel morena, incluso Broly era parecido a la fallecida reina.

Hubo un momento en su pubertad que estalló contra su padre, ella era tan parlanchina pero también sabía que todo lo que se propusiera lo conseguiría de algún modo, aquella vez lo acusó de machismo, que la menospreciaba por ser solo mujer e incluso le llegó a reclamar sobre la diferencia de parentesco y que sentía que era adoptaba. Tal confrontación enfureció demasiado al Rey encerrándola en su habitación por tres meses sin que pudiera salir del castillo recordándole que hacía todo es porque la protegía de la maldad y crueldad de los hombres. Claro al principio no le creyó ya que nunca demostraba alguna muestra de amor o paternal como lo hacía con Broly, pero al ver que este desaprobaba todas las ofertas de matrimonio de hombres que eran incluso ancianos comparados con ella, comenzaba a creer que tal vez después de todo si quería el bien para ella, aunque fuera tan cerrado y rudo.

—Te hice una pregunta y no me la has respondido, Bulma. — La aludida que todo el tiempo se mantuvo concentrada en plato tratando de cortar correctamente la pieza de la carne hervida, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido del hombre quien al mismo tiempo tomaba un sorbo de su copa medio vacía, mientras que con su mano libre apoyaba su mentón sobre la palma de esta. — ¿Bien?

—Bueno yo…—Mordió su labio inferior tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas moviéndose intranquila mente en su lugar. —Salí a cabalgar un poco, sabes muy bien que me encanta ver el atardecer…—Al ver la mirada fija del rey en ella sintió como su corazón dio un brinco ¿De verdad estaría dispuesto a escuchar su rutina? Muy pocas veces o casi nada eran las ocasiones donde se dedicaba a prestarle atención en sus intereses personales. Una dulce sonrisa se depositó en la comisura de sus labios carmín sintiéndose lista para continuar. — No me gusta estar mucho tiempo encerrara en el castillo, a veces es bueno para la salud salir a caminar un poco. —Suspiró más tranquila y confiada. — Así que me pasé toda la tarde leyendo un libro y cuando noté se me pasó el tiempo…¡Oh padre! ¿Sabías que el olor a hierba recién cortada, puede resultar ser agradable para nosotros, pero posiblemente se trata de una llamada de socorro? —Sus grandes ojos agua marinos se iluminaron al comenzar con su explicación pero más al ver la total atención del rey, aunque no expresaba emoción alguna como ella.— El compuesto que emite la planta al ser cortada es para llamar a depredadores vecinos para que vengan a defender la de quien la está atacando, ¡Qué increíble! Me sorprende todo la ciencia que hay detrás desde pequeños organismos. Una vez me comentó Marian que en la ciudad del oeste un importante catedrático podría instruir…

—¡Ya basta Bulma! —La estruendosa voz de Paragus cortó abrupta mente a la princesa, odiaba el comportamiento de la joven, nunca se quedaba callada y sus ratos de explotación de su lado científico lo desesperaba a sobre manera, nada de lo que escuchara provenir de la chiquilla le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo tenerla controlada y que no diera con su verdadero origen o de lo contrario se vendrían abajo sus planes ¡Pero como odiaba que cada día remarcara más lo Brief en la sangre! —No me interesa escuchar todas tus tonterías niña, solo te hice una pregunta y limítate a contestarla. Desde que tienes esa yegua pierdes tiempo innecesario.— Señaló apuntándola con su dedo índice.— Acepté porque es pura sangre pero estoy pensando en quitártela haber sí así cumples con los horarios establecidos de este hogar.

Bulma sintió como su mandíbula se tensó intentando no llorar, ya no era una niña de seis que le dolía las palabras de su padre, pero era inevitable no sentir impotencia ante sus palabras. Observó como el rey devolvía toda su entera atención en terminar de cenar su platillo, mientras que ella quedó en absoluto silencio observando el bold de fresas que tenía frente a ella. Si antes había sentido emoción por comenzar una charla con su progenitor, ahora sentía coraje, mucha rabia interna ¿Qué tenía de malo ella? Malo si hablaba, malo si no hablaba, ya no entendía que hacer para complacer a su padre.

Olvidándose de todos los protocolos que debía seguir, se levantó de un solo golpe de su lugar provocando que el movimiento de la silla rechinara en el suelo de mármol. El rey nuevamente depositó su atención en la peli turquesa observándola como la chica seguía estática sobre su lugar de pie, con sus manos apoyadas al borde de la mesa y su mirada perdida hacia al frente. ¿Qué se creía esa niña? ¿Otra de sus rabietas? No, sin duda necesitaba un hasta aquí.

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? —Sus palabras llenas de coraje no inmutaron en la princesa, ocasionándole enfurecer más. —¡Siéntate en este momento y termina de cenar!

—Ya me cansé…

—¿Disculpa? —El susurró de la princesa lo enfurecía a sobre manera soltando de mala gana su tenedor y recostándose en el respaldo de su silla. —Siéntate ahora y cállate.

—¿Porqué me detestas tanto? —El enfrentamiento entre los ojos oscuros de su padre y los celestes de ella ardían como dos titanes, odiaba eso en ella, aquella altanería en su mirada que aunque la tratara de domar, jamás podía arrebatar de la peli turquesa. — No entiendo porque te aborrece todo lo que intento decirte, no te exijo nada, no me considero mala hija, ¡Cumplo con todo lo que me dices! —La fuerza de su voz se quebrantaba conforme hablaba, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no podía soportar más callar eso que siempre había sentido.—¡Solo te pido cinco minutos de tu día! Solo eso…

—¡Yo soy el que ya me cansé de ti! —Ahora el elevaba su voz como así mismo alejando de golpe su silla provocándola tirar al suelo, tal acto agresivo hizo dar un brinco a la princesa ya que podía ver furia en sus ojos. —Siempre estás alegando de todo, nunca te quedas callada, ¿Qué mierda quieres? Muchas jovencitas quisieran estar en tu lugar, ser la princesa de Tsufuru, mientras que tú te la pasas lloriqueando a cada momento solo porque las cosas no son a tu modo...

—¡A mí no me importa ser de la nobleza o una plebeya! —La fortaleza de su voz quebrantada crecía, ya no tenía nada que perder, se sentía como un libro abierto frente a su padre, dispuesta a ser destruido por el mismo. —Solo quiero que mi padre me tenga un poco de tiempo como se lo das a mi hermano…

—¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad te pones así por compararte con tu hermano? —Una carcajada salió del rey incomodando a Bulma, se sentía tan estúpida y expuesta.— Pensé que eras más inteligente Bulma, pero veo que solo son uno de tus tantos arranques infantiles, mujeres…

—No estoy bromeando padre.

—Ni yo insolente, he sido demasiado consecuente contigo y todo tiene un límite ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tener los mismos tratos de Broly? El es el heredero de la corona; mientras tú estás aquí sin hacer nada productivo para tu nación, tu hermano expande el territorio formando alianzas para que puedas vivir bajo un techo decente ¿Y tú? ¿Dime qué puedes ofrecer para enriquecerla? ¿Alguna vez has ido a batalla? ¿Sabes de acuerdos políticos? ¿Tan siquiera sabes manejar una espada? Las mujeres solo están para el hogar y los hijos, déjate de tus tonterías de libros y viajar, tú no sirves más que para poder hacer una buena alianza con algún reino, solo eso.

Las crueles palabras de su progenitor la dejaron en absoluto silencio, solo podía sentir como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus piernas temblaban a punto de desplomarse, nunca, nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en ese instante. Mientras tanto, Paragus tomó entre sus manos enguantadas su copa sirviéndose un poco más de vino, actuando de aquella manera tan indiferente pasando de largo ignorando la presencia de la princesa.

—Por cierto Bulma. —Deteniéndose sobre el umbral de la puerta la miró de soslayo con su característica frialdad.— Hoy no solo llegará tu hermano, tenemos la visita de unos importantes personajes, así que no quiero que me interrumpas más con tus cosas ¿Entendido?

No fue necesario pronunciar una palabra más, el sonoro pasos de su padre alejándose del comedor fue suficiente para hacerle saber que su opinión le importaba un bledo. Le dolía más que a nada en este mundo, esto sin duda no era la vida que cualquier joven desearía tener, no ella.

* * *

—Al principio no quisieron optar por el camino fácil, pero con la fuerza necesaria, terminaron accediendo ante nosotros.

—Perfecto, las sagradas tierras de Karin son la cúspide para nuestro imperio…

—No aún. —Si la voz del rey era imponente, la de su hijo era un tanto perturbadora, era fuerte claro; pero jamás se podía notar algún rasgo de emoción alguna en ella, si estaba emocionado, enfurecido, congojado, simplemente era inerte así como todo en el. —Aún faltan reinos dominantes por derribar, entre ellos están los _Saiyajin,_ tengo entendido que su poderío ha arrasado gran parte de las tierras lejanas del este.

—Sí, tienes razón, es conocido su pueblo como una potente raza guerrera. Pero comparado con el número de ejércitos que tenemos en cada región doblegaran ante nosotros tarde o temprano.

—Hablas como si solo se trataran de arriar mulas de combate, cuando se necesita estrategia. —Incluso para Paragus le sorprendía las palabras de su hijo, desde que el crío había obtenido la edad necesaria para salir al campo de batalla, muchas victorias se debían a él. Broly era el joven príncipe más fuerte de la historia de Tsufuru, su desarrollo abismal lo había adquirido en cada guerra, tanto física y mental, considerado más cruel que el mismo padre. —Atacaremos al más fuerte, arrancando la cabeza los demás serán pan comido.

—Al rey…

—No estoy hablando del rey, si no de su sucesor. Su popularidad de ser un fuerte guerrero sobrepasa incluso a la del padre, pero tengo todo calculado cuando llegue el momento de someter a los saiyajin.

—Bien, como es de costumbre esto te lo dejo en tus manos. Por ahora hay que recibir a nuestros invitados, no hay que hacerles ningún desaire. —Comentó con un ligero toque de burla en su sonora carcajada.— Encárgate de eso Broly.

—¿Y Bulma? —La pregunta no pasó por desapercibida del monarca causando enfurecimiento al recordar la escena del comedor. Nuevamente tomó entre sus manos un par de carpetas con papeles acomodándolos en orden.—

—Ya sabes, donde siempre debe estar.

—Hace tres años que no la veo, seguro ya es toda una mujer.

—Qué extraño, las veces que llegas aquí me imaginaba que ella corría a recibirte con uno de sus actos melosos. —Prosiguió concentrado en su tarea. — Sigue siendo la misma niña insolente, nada en especial.

—No, las pocas veces que he venido en estos tres años no he tenido la _fortuna_ de encontrármela.

—Sigue siendo igual de altanera y caprichosa, pero pensándolo bien ya le daré lo que tanto me está pidiendo a gritos. Ya me cansé de su actitud.

—¿A qué te refieres? —A pesar de la in expresividad de su voz, Paragus notó un ligero cambio en su voz, no sabía si se trataba de curiosidad, asombro, o enojo, con su hijo nunca se sabía. —

—Pues ya está en edad de contraer matrimonio. —Nuevamente dirigió su atención a sus papeles ignorando por completo la primera expresión facial en el rostro de su hijo que nadie había visto en su vida, su ceño fruncido y el coraje en sus ojos decían más que mil palabras. —Desde hace tiempo debió haberse casado, pero todo este tiempo estuve reservándola para hacer una fuerte alianza, sin embargo gracias a tu astucia en el combate no ha sido necesario emplear otros métodos. Lo peor es que últimamente ha estado tan rebelde, yo no voy a estar soportando sus actos impropios, necesita un hombre que le diga cuál es su lugar, tal vez la case con un duque de Namekuseí…

—Iré a ver el embarcadero.

Para el rey aquel termino repentino de conversación por parte de su hijo lo tomó como algo normal, no era de relevancia en esos momentos Bulma, pero para Broly fue otra cosa, no podía soportar que su padre le diera ese futuro a su _hermana,_ simplemente le daba rabia e impotencia.

Decidido salió de despacho personal del rey dispuesto a ir a su tarea encomendada, pero antes debía hacer una parada, no estaría tranquilo hasta visitar _cierta_ persona. De memoria conocía todos los pasillos del castillo, rutas, atajos, subterráneos como terrazas, y aunque desde que había cumplido quince años era muy pocas las veces que estaba en su hogar, siempre se daba cuenta de los cambios que esta sufría. Recorrió todo el pasillo del segundo piso conociéndolo como la palma de su mano, no era necesario llevar una lámpara a pesar de la oscuridad, el había grabado en su memoria cada metro que lo conducía a su destino.

Finalmente estaba ahí, parado frente a la puerta tallada en madera con cerraduras de hierro. Torpemente intentó abrir la puerta pero notó que estaba bajo llave, su sangre hirvió con esa acción, el siempre tenía acceso a aquella habitación ¿Por qué ahora no podía? Rápidamente buscó la llave necesaria entre el majo que traía colgando sobre su cinturón adivinando cual era la indicada, y aunque estuvo por más de diez minutos buscándola, finalmente dio con una.

El cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad, lo único que se podía ver eran las cortinas traslucidas reflejando las luces exteriores de los pasillos. Todo seguía como lo había visto a última vez que entró, aquellas rutinas nocturnas que daba en cada misión que regresaba solo para corroborar que todo marchara bien. Sigilosamente se acercó hasta el centro del cuarto donde se encontraba sobre la cama descansando el ser de cabellos turquesas, su respiración era tranquila viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, sus largos cabellos claros se encontraban regados sobre su almohada y algunos cubriendo parte de su rostro, _su rostro_ , se veían aún rastros de lagrimas frescas algo que enfureció en el hombre. Sus ojos oscuros fueron bajando hasta sus hombros descubiertos, la simetría de estos eran tan perfectos, sus clavículas, el pequeño lunar detrás de su oreja derecha, su piel de porcelana y blanca como la nieve, tan delicada y sutil. La bata que llevaba no ayudaba mucho a la imaginación, en la posición en que se encontraba costada de lado izquierdo con las cobijas llegándole apenas los tobillos se podían apreciar la silueta de su cuerpo bien definido en esa tela de seda. Sus piernas tan largas y torneadas, sus pequeños pies descalzos, la forma de sus muslos uno arriba de otro, sus glúteos redondos, su abdomen plano con aquel seductor ombligo y sus senos, eran grandes e incontables de noches imaginaba estrecharlos entre sus manos concluyendo que estos eran más grandes para la cavidad en ellos.

La deseaba, no importaba que fuera su hermana, en sus fantasías sexuales siempre recurriera a ella, incluso cuando acudía a prostíbulos elegía a mujeres que se semejaran a ella pero nadie igualaba la belleza de _su_ princesa. Todas las noches cuando el llegaba, siempre pasaba para admirarla mientras dormía y al amanecer desaparecía, pero hoy sería el día, no dejaría que ningún duque o conde le quitaran el privilegio de ser el primero, tantos años la estuvo reservando y protegiendo para él mismo.

Lentamente comenzó a gatear quedando sobre ella apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos para no despertarla con su propio peso, podía oler su esencia, sus labios semi abiertos y tan expuestos a él, toda ella era sensual y seductora.

Un leve jadeo lo des concentró de su hipnótica vista, posó su mirada sobre los ojos de la peli azul que se movía intranquila mente, parecía que tenía una pesadilla pero eso no provocó que este se meneara de su lugar. En un giro ella quedó completamente boca arriba dándole una generosa vista al heredero de la corona, sus senos se apreciaban a sobremanera y sin pensarlo más con el dedo índice de su mano derecha comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la tela, su pezón rosa se podía notar y el deseo de succionarlo con su boca se hacía mayor.

—¿Q-qué? —El jadeo de la princesa lo hizo dejar de hacer su acción pero no por eso retirarse de su posición. Bulma lentamente comenzó a despertar debido al roce de su piel con sus dedos encontrándose con la imagen de su hermano sobre ella, viéndola con lujuria y deseo. Un grito fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, ver aquel joven imponente sobre ella la alarmó a demasía, de la misma manera como le temía a la oscuridad. Pataleó, intentó huir, pero los fuertes brazos de Broly se lo impedían, ahora la mano con la cual acarició su seno se encontraba sobre su boca para que no gritara más. El rostro de ella se veía atormentado y miedoso, sus ojos expresaban horror pero fue más su impacto al reconocer quien era su captor.—

—¡Cállate! No quiero lastimarte.

—Bro..Bro…¿Broly?

Un instante de descuido fue necesario para ver como la bestia que la montaba se abalanzara sobre ella, su boca nuevamente se encontró obstruida con el fuerte agarre de las manos de su hermano mientras que con la otra mano libre intentaba profanar los suaves montes de la peli azul. Pataleo, forcejeó, pero su débil cuerpo bajo el hombre de acero que tenía sobre ella le era imposible escapar del depredador.

Su mente se encontraba bloqueada por ese instante, podía sentir como su vida dependía ahora en las manos de su agresor, se sentía tan expuesta, indefensa, mientras que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Podía sentir la viva sensación de cuando tenía cinco años y cayó en aquel profundo lago del bosque, su respiración se cortaba y luchaba por aferrarse a salir del agua en medio de la soledad. Aquella vez llegó su _hermano_ para salvarla de una muerte por ahogamiento, desde ese instante él se había convertido en su héroe, cuando ahora era su depredador.

Sus ojos negros de desquicio miraron lascivamente a su presa bajo sus garras, la blanca piel de porcelana de la princesa comenzaba a marcarse sus dedos hundidos en las muñequeras de esta, logrando crecer más su excitación relamiendo sus labios. ¡Al demonio si tenía que estar en estos momentos recibiendo a los huéspedes! Venía esperando tanto este momento por tantos años, que no la dejaría ir esta vez de sus manos.

—Tú eres mía…—En un susurró sobre su oído, pudo hacer cimbrar el cuerpo de la princesa quien temblaba llena de miedo bajo su poderío. Al ver la reacción sobre ella, pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a exigir hacerla suya, pegando de una manera descaradamente su endurecida entrepierna sobre las caderas de la peli azul. —Mereces a un hombre de verdad…

—¡No no no no! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas desgarrando su garganta.— ¡Vete al demonio!

Armándose de valor y coraje, de una manera sobre comunal (o al menos para ella) enterró sus finas uñas en el rostro del hombre dejándole zarpazos de estas, no sabía que ocurría con ella en ese momento pero su instintito de supervivencia la impulso a hacer lo impensable.

Fueron los segundos suficientes para que ella pudiera escapar del descuido del heredero rodando por la cama, mientras que el moreno gruñía tocándose su rostro ligeramente ensangrentado; los segundos perfectos para que ella alcanzara a tomar la lámpara de su tocador y lanzársela sobre su cabeza.

Y el tiempo se detuvo, el eco de sus forcejeos sonaban en su cabeza, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas sobre su propio eje, mientras que el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente yacía boca abajo sobre su cama junto con un pequeño riachuelo de sangre recorrer por su cuello.

El instinto de supervivencia seguía a flor de piel, y como si corriera de la oscuridad, salió a toda velocidad sin rumbo alguno fuera de aquel lugar que siempre le causó sus peores miedos. Podía sentir como sus pies descalzos tocaban los fríos suelos de mármol así como sus grandes pasos recorrer por los pasillos sin salida trotaban al ritmo de su corazón a punto de desbordarse.

A pesar del frío de la noche, la adrenalina que sentía en esos instantes le provocaba emerger de ella un calor agotador, la planta de sus pies ardían y sus piernas temblaban. Finalmente su próximo destino estaba al alcance de sus manos, un par de pasos se encontraba a ella la sala de juntas del palacio por lo que no dudo en entrar en busca de su padre, a pesar de todo, era la única persona en todo el mundo con quien se sentía _protegida._

Paragus al escuchar las puertas abrirse abrupta mente levantó su vista de los papeles en los que se encontraba sumergido para encontrarse con la imagen de la peli azul temblando llena de miedo, sus grandes luceros brillaban de tanto llorar, mientras que su pecho notablemente subía y bajaba por la adrenalina.

Él había sido claro con ella, lo que menos quería era tenerla ahí y mucho menos en esos momentos. Se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada frunciendo notablemente su entrecejo, sus manos arrugaron las hojas que tenía entre ellas terminando por examinarla de pies a cabeza, la mujer de por sí era blanca como la nieve, pero parecía su piel transparente.

Bulma ignoró todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, ignoró el malestar expresado en el rostro de su padre, solo quería que la protegiera de las garras de su depravado hermano.

—¡Te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto! —Levantándose abrupta mente de su puesto, el rey miró con reprimenda a Bulma, la peli azul se detuvo de golpe al ver el acto violento de su padre ahogándose por completo las palabras, si segundos antes sentía un poco de seguridad, se había esfumado por completo. —

—¡Padre! Necesito hablar contigo…—Su corazón se desbordaba en cada latido que daba, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y toda pizca de temple se habían esfumado con el simple cruce de miradas azabache y celeste.— Yo…yo…bue…

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que te ocurra! —Con su puño cerrado dejó escapar un golpe hacia la mesa provocándola intimidar, logrando que la princesa retrocediera un par de pasos mientras que sostenía su acelerado pecho. Nunca lo había visto tan alterado como en ese momento, las venas de las sienes del rey podrían explotar el cualquier momento y puro coraje podía leer en sus ojos. —Estoy cansado de ti y de tus estúpidos actos sorpresivos, lárgate inmediatamente y no querrás ver mi verdadera furia.

—¡Papá por favor escúchame! Yo no quiero…

—¡Suficiente!

No supo en qué momento, pero ya se encontraba por los pasillos del corredor principal siendo arrastrada de un brazo por el fuerte agarre del rey. Luchaba por detenerse pero lo único que provocaba entre cada forcejeo era que el agarre de su padre la lastimara más de la cuenta.

Cuando vio que se encontraban entre el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras del primer piso que conectaban con la entrada principal se detuvo zafándose del hombre. Su antebrazo derecho ardía y dolía como no imaginaba, la grande mano de su padre se había quedado impregnada en los delicados brazos nívea de la princesa, pero debía decir aquello que le dolía más que eso.

—¡Tienes que escucharme! —Bramó la princesa retrocediendo ante el nuevo agarre del rey.—¡Es…es Broly!

—Me importa un carajo lo que salga de tu boca, ¡He dicho que vuelvas a tu habitación!

Exasperado, Paragus tomó de la muñeca a la princesa arrastrándola por el pasillo por donde segundos antes se habían tenido. Sin embargo para Bulma era un momento decisivo, no entendía como las palabras no podían salir de su boca, y lo que menos quería era regresar al cuarto donde yacía inconsciente su depredador.

—¡Padre!...Broly…¡Broly me quiso violar!

Y como si esas hubieran sido las palabras mágicas, por primera vez logro capturar la atención completa del rey, donde vio como su espalda ancha se tensionó al escuchar tal confesión. Bulma por su parte sintió una gran liberación emerger de ella, de nuevo la seguridad volvía a ella sintiéndose _protegida._

Paragus soltó la muñeca de la joven princesa como si quemara, se quedó en su lugar varios segundos sin decir algo o reaccionar, Bulma solo sostenía entre su mano su muñeca lastimada observando la espalda de su padre y sus cabellos oscuros bañados con toques platinados. Y lo que jamás espero recibir de su padre en su vida, en ese momento ocurrió.

No vio venir el certero golpe de la ruda mano del rey contra su mejilla izquierda, solo pudo sentir un pequeño riachuelo de sangre recorrer parte de su labio inferior. Ahora, quien yacía sobre el suelo, aturdida y con un pulsante dolor de oído intentaba mantener su vista fija hacia el hombre quien le levantó la mano; dominante y con su altanería ya veía desde arriba, tal como si se tratara de la escoria más impura del mundo. Y entonces todo su mundo se desmoronó dentro de ella, ya no quedaba más _confianza, protección o amor…_ No, jamás esos términos entraron en el vocabulario de su padre hacia ella.

Humillada y abatida, sentía como las lagrimas se dejaban asomar sobre sus luceros celestes, con el dorso de su mano derecha intentaba vanamente limpiar la herida abierta, pero dolía más la acción de su progenitor, dolía hasta el alma y ahora podía sentirse completamente sola.

—No te eduqué para que te comportes como una vulgar zorra.—Mirándola con todo el desprecio del mundo, la apuntó con su dedo índice remarcando más su enojo.—Esto ha llegado hasta un límite.

—¡Dime porque me odias! ¿Qué te he hecho?—Le desgarraba el alma, sentía como su voz se quebraba con cada palabra, pero no podía callar lo que tanto había reservado.— Incluso pareciera que no soy tu hija, ¡En nada!

—¡Basta!

Un nuevo golpe se avecinada, o eso dedujo al instante Bulma al ver como su mano tomaba posición para dejarla nuevamente callada, sin embargo esta vez ella no cerraría los ojos; lo miró con todo el desprecio y dolor del mundo. Su sospecha comenzaba a crecer a sobremanera, _sentía que esa nunca fue su familia._

Paragus dispuesto a cerrarle la boca de un solo golpe, escuchó las puertas del corredor principal abrirse de par en par, entrando atreves de ella uno de sus soldados reales en compañía de los huéspedes extranjeros que tanto estaba esperando.

La escena fue un tanto incomoda, los presentes se quedaron sobre su lugar observando en silencio, mientras que Paragus se limitó a cerrar su mano en un puño reteniendo el coraje que le había hecho pasar la princesa. Acomodando su larga capa de tono burdeo, se aproximo a ellos dejando por detrás a Bulma, quien aún seguía tumbada sobre el suelo observando al resto.

—Mi señor.—El soldado real reverenció al rey anteponiéndose a los extranjeros.— El heredero a la corona de Namekuseí, Piccolo Jr. Daimaku hijo, en compañía del duque Dende Daimaku, han llegado.

—Vaya, que gratificante que hayan llegado, es todo un placer tenerlos en mi humilde morada.—Saludó reverenciándolos, logrando que los extranjeros hicieran lo mismo por breve segundos.—

—El placer es nuestro.—Contestó el más grande de los dos Namekuseíjin.—Esperamos no haber llegado en un momento inoportuno.—A pesar de su aspecto serio, una ligera sonrisa ladina se dejó mostrar en los labios del hombre, causando una ligera irritación por parte del Rey y nerviosismo en el joven acompañante.—

—Para nada, nada en especial.—Sonrió con hipocresía invitándolo a caminar en su compañía, directo al salón real.—Espero que el recibimiento que les dio mi hijo, haya sido todo un agrado para ustedes.

—Temo que el príncipe Broly no nos fue a recibir, mi hermano y yo estuvimos esperándolo hasta que el amable soldado nos escoltó hasta el palacio.

Paragus buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Bulma, quien esta seguía en la misma posición humillante, solo que el corto encuentro de miradas fue una guerra de titanes; los ojos agua marinos ardían en llamas, dolor, frustración, mientras que en los azabaches _vil odio._

—Entiendo, una disculpa en su nombre, seguramente tuvo algún altercado en el camino…¿Me harían el honor de acompañarme al gran salón?

El rey caminó con esa arrogancia característica de él, seguido del heredero al trono de Namekuseí quien le iba dando un breve tour por el palacio real. Por unos breves segundos, el Namekuseíjin posó su fría mirada en la joven que bajo las sombras de la oscuridad lo observaba meticulosa, no podía distinguir muy bien su rostro por completo pero su par de ojos cielo brillaban entre las penumbras.

Para Bulma, le causó mucha intriga el visitante a sus tierras, su mirada llena de misterios le causó curiosidad, pero su mente estaba más concentrada en lo vivido con su padre minutos antes de que los interrumpieran.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sola en la oscuridad del pasillo, vanamente intensó ponerse de pie aún con el dolor en su cuerpo, su labio ardía y su mejilla palpitaba en un tono enrojecido. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus mejillas, la humillación aún estaba presente y el dolor, al vivo fuego.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Dio un pequeño brinco sobre su lugar en busca de la jovial voz que le hablaba, para su sorpresa aún seguía en el mismo lugar el más joven de los Namekuseíjin mirándola con suma preocupación, por un momento creyó que estaba totalmente sola.

—Sí, no es nada…—Ocultando con el dorso de su mano el rastro de lágrimas, le regaló una casta sonrisa dispuesta a irse, pero el suave tacto del jovencito que seguramente no pasaba los doce años, alcanzó a tomarla de la mano impidiendo que huyera de él.— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Se ve muy lastimada, déjeme ayudarla por favor.— La mirada confundida de la princesa incomodó al duque de Namekuseí sacándole un rubor en sus mejillas.— No lo mal interprete, no quiero molestarla ni ofenderla; verá vengo de un pueblo donde nos caracterizamos por nuestros métodos curativos, al verla así mi instinto de ayudarla salió a flote, espero no incomodarla…

—Mi dolor va más allá de lo físico… —Susurró entre dientes siendo audible solo para ella.— No quisiera provocarle molestias, seguro lo están esperando, no es nada grave.

—Créame, mi presencia en esa reunión está de sobra, mi hermano es quien tiene interés en eso, ¿Entonces puedo ayudarla?

Bulma se limitó a sonreírle al joven pre adolescente, a diferencia del hermano, el más pequeño de Namekuseí le causaba comodidad, algo que nunca tendría en esas cuatro paredes.

* * *

—Listo, con ese ungüento logrará hacerle cicatrizar de manera más efectiva sus heridas.

La peli azul observaba maravillada la asombrosa técnica de curación del joven duque, quien efectivamente le había corroborado con una edad de doce años. Sentada sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que tenían en su cocina, presionaba con fuerza un pedazo de carne fresca sobre las marcas de su muñeca; según el Namekuseíjin le había indicado que hiciera eso para que bajara la hinchazón.

Ahora ella observaba como el duque se meneaba de un lado a otro de la cocina ordenando los utensilios que había ocupado para preparar el ungüento con las especies que había extraído del jardín anexo a la salida trasera. Sin embargo su mente se encontraba divagando entre lo ocurrido con su padre, jamás imaginó que el hombre al que mas _"amaba"_ le había hecho tal cosa y lo peor es que de Broly nunca se esperó un acto tan despreciable como el simple hecho de atentarla.

Para ella, Broly era su máximo ejemplo a seguir, siempre lo admiraba y aunque rara vez lo veía, lo adoraba como a ninguno llegándolo a considerar su mejor amigo. Y ahora con esto, todo su mundo que construyó con falsas ilusiones se venía abajo; sentía asco, rabia, impotencia, le quemaba el alma.

El joven Namekuseíjin a pesar de ser discreto, estuvo todo el tiempo observando la tristeza que emanaba la joven de cabellos _exóticos,_ como él la veía de esa forma. Para ser sincero no tenía una idea de quien se tratara, pero la escena que presencio al entrar al palacio en compañía de su hermano, no fue nada grata.

Dende así como Piccolo, fueron educados en base al respeto hacia sus semejantes, de donde ellos provenían era un pueblo pacífico, aunque poderoso en el área medicinal y la herbolaria, pero lo que si no podían perdonar eran actos violentos como el maltrato y humillación hacia una mujer, incluso era penado algo como esa acción.

Instintivamente sintió la necesidad de proteger a la mujer, decidió quedarse unos pasos atrás para averiguar la forma en cómo ayudarla, y si su pueblo pensaba en unirse con los Tsufurujín, estaba seguro que con esto no tenían ningún objetivo en común.

—Señorita, disculpe mi intromisión ¿Pero segura que se encuentra del todo bien? —Bulma volteó a verlo inmediatamente y pudo notar en su mirada lo que años jamás había visto en su hogar, _sincera preocupación_. Sonrió enternecida al ver al joven su preocupación genuina por ella, ni siquiera llevaban una hora platicando y podía sentir que él le hablaba tocándose el corazón.—

—No…—A pesar de ser un débil susurro, el duque pudo escuchar con claridad colocándose junto a ella, observando como la mirada celeste de la mujer se perdía en un punto fijo hacia la nada.— Nunca nada ha estado bien…

—¿Necesita ayuda? —Bulma lo miró de nuevo sonriéndole levemente y meneando en negación la cabeza, el joven duque sintió el dolor fluir de ella ahora él siendo quien posara la mirada hacia la nada.— Lo que menos quiero incomodarla, al contrario deseo ayudarla…

—¿Porqué tanto interés en ayudarme? —Su voz sonaba sin fuerza, llena de vacío. —Ni siquiera importa quién soy…

—Porque ni aquí, ni en Namekuseí, ni siquiera en otra parte del mundo está bien maltratar a las mujeres…

Bulma quedó en silencio bajando la mirada, a lo que Dende supuso que dio en el clavo. El silencio en la cocina perduró por varios minutos, la princesa analizando cada palabra de su mente, el duque formulando las palabras correctas para ayudarla, pero ninguno se animaba a decir lo que realmente pensaba.

—Siempre he sido invisible para esta familia…—Susurró la princesa atrayendo la atención de Namekuseíjin.— No importa lo que haga o diga, solo sirvo para recibir órdenes o ser un simple adorno de mesa…

—Usted vale más que eso, nunca permita que nadie la humillen de esa forma.

—¿Sabe? Nunca me he sentido que pertenezco aquí, toda mi vida me la he pasado encerrada tras estas fortalezas, bajo las sombras de la noche, sin que nadie le importe mi presencia o se preocupe genuina mente lo que me interesa….

—Entonces deje todo esto, no permita más que la lastimen. —Los grandes ojos de la princesa se depositaron por completo en Dende, quien este se ruborizó al tener la completa atención de la joven dama, debía reconocer que verla de cerca era más hermosa que a simple vista. —Nadie debería ser prisionero de la vida…

—Dejar todo…

—Esta no es una vida digna para usted, no la violencia…

Las palabras del joven duque calaron muy en el fondo de la princesa, quien con una actitud un poco más decidida se levantó de su lugar dejando a un lado el trozo de carne dispuesta a ir hasta la entrada de la puerta, encontrándose con la noche estrellada y la bella luna iluminando el lugar.

Entonces las ganas de vivir golpearon con fuerza sus venas, el momento había llegado lo que siempre anheló, y con lo sucedido en ese palacio infernal, estaba más decidida en cometer semejante paso.

—Usted…¿Podría ayudarme? —El aludido duque por segundos la miró extrañamente, pero al entender a lo que se refería inmediatamente se bajo de la mesa sonriéndole ampliamente.—¿Podría realmente ayudarme?

—Antes que nada, por favor llámeme Dende, no me gusta que me llamen de usted, me hace sentirme viejo.

—Bien, Dende.—Sonrió la princesa asintiendo afirmativamente.— Necesito irme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

El namekuseíjin se quedó mirando sorpresivamente a la peli azul, un pequeño brillo en sus ojos se asomaba y podía jurar que una chispa de emoción se podía ver en su pálido rostro.

—Claro, hablaré con mi hermano respecto a esto para…

—No.—Lo interrumpió causando extrañes en el duque.— Nadie lo debe saber, ni el rey…solo tú y yo.

—Pero…¿Porqué?

—Porque de ser así, jamás seré libre de aquí…¡Por favor ayúdame Dende! ¡Te lo suplico!

Dende se quedó observando en silencio por varios segundos a la princesa, podía ver en sus ojos el suplicio de su ayuda y confidencialidad. No sabía qué hacer, él pensaba actuar de acuerdo al protocolo, consultarlo con su hermano y ayudar a la mujer trayéndole justicia por parte del rey abusivo, pero lo que le estaba pidiendo parecía alto de cuidado.

Bulma por su parte les rogaba a todos los dioses que le ayudaran a salir de ahí, esta era la oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía, sabía que si se quedaba ahí se la comerían viva y probablemente ella cometería alguna locura, por primera vez quería correr el riesgo sin importar las consecuencias.

Después de meditar las palabras de la peli azul, Dende la analizó por unos castos segundos, tal vez lo que estaría por hacer incumplía las normas, pero podía sentir la verdadera ansiedad surgir de la mujer.

—Está bien, no le diré a nadie. Pero esto es peligroso, lo que quiero es ayudarte no ponerte en más peligro. —Suspiró. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres del rey?

El silencio volvió en la princesa, ahora estaba esa parte ¿Qué era de él? ¿Su hija? Si decía eso, probablemente jamás saldría de ese lugar, era obvio que siendo la hija del rey todo se volvía imposible para sus planes. Entonces estaba la otra parte ¿Realmente se consideraba la hija del rey?

—Yo…—Suspiró.— Mi nombre es Bulma, solo soy una…empleada más del palacio. Soy huérfana, por lo tanto el rey se encargó de darme los cuidados y atenciones a cambio de trabajar para ellos, pero…ya no puedo más, no puedo vivir de este modo, siento que no puedo respirar más aquí…

Dende escuchó palabra por palabra de la mujer, para ser sincero el esperaba que ella fuera algún pariente cercano del rey, su forma de vestir, sus delicados modales, en especial sus manos suaves y tersas delataban que no pertenecían a la clase de obreros, incluso _parecía toda una princesa,_ pero no estaba como para juzgar por las apariencias. Al final con una sonrisa le indicó la aprobación a su ayuda, recibiendo un abrazo por parte de la peli azul que podía ver júbilo en sus ojos celestes.

—¿Cuándo le gustaría que mande por usted?

—Hoy mismo, hoy debo dejar el lugar o de lo contrario mañana será demasiado tarde.

El duque quedó en silencio ante la afirmación de la princesa, no esperaba una salida tan abrupta mente, en realidad no sabía cómo manejaría la situación, pero estaba seguro que la sacaría de su infierno a como diera lugar.

—Bien, entonces hay que movernos en este instante. Uno de nuestros barcos de carga saldrán en quince minutos de su puerto, solo que irá a hacer pequeñas paradas por parte de las tierras del este y oeste…

Una sonrisa decoro el rostro de la princesa, por fin sería libre de ese infierno llamado hogar, pero más fue un canto al escuchar el rumbo de aquel barco, hacía ese lugar tan soñado por toda su vida…

—¿Tiene algún rumbo en mente? —Prosiguió el Duque.— Nuestro barco mercantil después de Namekuseí, el siguiente punto de llegada puede ser Vegetaseí o tal vez Capsule, ya sabe la vieja capital del oeste...

—¡Sí! —Sonrió la princesa llena de emoción.— ¡Ese es el lugar indicado!

* * *

 _Hasta aquí hemos llegado al primer capítulo ¿Que les pareció?_

 _Igual como en el anterior, espero no lo hayan tomado un poco largo o esté lenta la historia. Parte creo que sí o al menos el momento más esperado donde queremos que se conozcan nuestros protagonistas si tardará al menos dos capítulos más no los quiero presionar, y es que antes de ese encuentro pasaran cosas claves para el seguimiento de la historia._ _Solo les puedo decir que cuando llegue a ese punto, su encuentro será algo intenso ;)_

 _Y pues del resto, como les había marcado en el prologo lo vuelvo a hacer, esta historia data en un tiempo antiguo de la tierra donde se rige bajo un sistema monárquico._

 _Quiero aclarar lo siguiente, quiero incluir los personajes de db que tanto queremos, sin embargo ellos tomaran un rol en la historia distinto a lo que es el anime (bueno, es un UA después de todo jaja) como por ejemplo Piccolo que lo hice hermano de Dende (aquí Dende no es un Dios de la Tierra xD) y así como sus planetas o lugares de procedencia, en este universo serán lugares o tierras de donde pertenecen y de esa manera adoptaran su nombre de lugar._

 _No obstante, no cambiaré sus personalidades, quiero conservar esa esencia de ellos que nos encanta..._

 _Respecto a Bulma, como lo comenté anteriormente, tal vez se vea inofensiva pero conforme pase los capítulos verán ciertos cambios ;) y bueno de nuestro amado y sexy principe, aun hay falta así que no coman ansias xD_

 _Eso es todo por hoy, igual la prox semana subo o quizá antes (Tengo exámenes :'( haré lo posible! )_

 _Gracias por el apoyo, besos! (:_


	3. Vegetaseí

**_¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo andan? :)_**

Bien, estoy de vuelta con el capítulo dos de esta historia :). De verdad estoy tan entusiasmada con la idea de como será y por fin puedo transmitirles esto que siempre bombardeaba mi mente :3

Una vez más gracias por todos aquellos que me leen, por los que comentan y por los que empiezan este camino conmigo ;)

 **sukisuzukipuki:** Hello! Thank you very much for supporting me! I appreciate your words :)

 **Calay:** Hey muchas gracias! Espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo :3

Y bueno, les dejo continuar con la historia, que por cierto quiero aclarar que no será una trama muy larga o al menos más de 20 capítulos, no. Será breve pero con demasiados detalles ;)

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II. VEGETASEÍ**

El dolor punzante de la cabeza lo despertó de mala gana, al abrir los ojos pudo notar a su alrededor una completa oscuridad inundar su vista mientras que su rostro se encontraba humedecido. Confundido, el heredero al trono se levantó del suave colchón tocando su nuca (de donde provenía el dolor) manchando sus manos de su sangre escarlata.

Entonces las imágenes llegaron de golpe a su mente, él asechando desde las penumbras del pasillo ver a la delicada mujer de cabellos celestes entrar a su habitación, luego esperando el momento oportuno para poder llegar a sus aposentos y finalmente consumir aquella agonía con la que estuvo siempre esperando por largos diez años.

Al momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo en la extensa habitación que era iluminada por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por el balcón, el dolor iba aumentando pero la impotencia de no poder poseer entre sus manos a su _hermana,_ ardía más en rabia.

Inmediatamente se retiró de la habitación directo hacia el vestíbulo principal, debía encontrar lo más rápido a la peli azul antes de que hiciera un escándalo con su padre. No obstante, en su recorrido por el pasillo principal le pareció escuchar unas voces provenientes del ala este, curiosamente una luz salía de la cocina principal por lo que se le hizo demasiado extraño ¿No se suponía que a estas altas horas de la noche el personal ya no debía estar en obra? La curiosidad le ganó por completo, debía corroborar con sus propios ojos que tanto parloteo venía tras esas paredes.

* * *

Los ojos agua marinos de la princesa se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras del joven duque ¿De verdad podría conocer por primera vez, esas tierras tan soñadas? Era inevitable no sentir demasiadas cosas en ese instante; adrenalina, euforia, nervios…miedo. ¿Miedo? Su corazón latía con fuerza con el simple hecho de salir de esas barreras llamada hogar pero estaba consciente que si no tomaba esta oportunidad, jamás volvería a ver otra.

—Bien señorita Bulma, entonces la espero en la entrada principal en unos diez minutos.—Comentó Dende sacándola de sus pensamientos.— Para que vaya por sus cosas, entre más rápido nos movamos, mucho mejor.

— ¡Perfecto! En realidad no llevaré nada, o al menos no un gran equipaje, solo lo esencial.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos aproximarse a la cocina, de manera instantánea se voltearon a ver con angustia reflejada en su rostro. El duque por su parte pensó lo peor, que tal vez algún tercero en escena haya escuchado el plan y en la peor posición haya sido su hermano, después de todo el heredero de Namekuseí no era tan bondadoso como él para querer enredarse en problemas ajenos.

Sin embargo Bulma imaginó al peor escenario de todos, algo que había pasado de desaparecido por esos instantes de euforia.

—Broly…

—¿Disculpe? —Cuestionó Dende al no haber escuchado con claridad lo que susurró por debajo la peli azul; sin embargo pudo notar en su rostro una gran perturbación. —¿Todo bien?

—¡Ven rápido! —Comenzó a empujarlo aún susurrando su voz muy bajo, temiendo ser escuchada por quien fuera que se acercara. Dende por su parte aún extrañado, se dejó guiar por la princesa quien está a base de tirones lo condujo hasta posicionarse tras unos grandes bultos de harina que daban espalda a la entrada de la cocina.—Por favor, no sé te ocurra pronunciar nada…

—Pero…

—¿Entendido?

La desesperación reflejada en los ojos agua marinos de la princesa otorgó el silencio en el duque. Finalmente guardaron silencio escondidos tras los grandes costales de harina, a la expectativa de quien sería el tercero en escena.

A pesar que la iluminación no era tanta bajo las velas de la noche, el joven duque podía apreciar bien las siluetas de la oscuridad; y lo que vio sus ojos lo dejó callado por completo. En todas sus visitas de reinos lejanos, nunca se había encontrado con un hombre como el que tenían a unos pasos de ellos, su altura era impresionante, su con flexión musculada demasiado abismal para ser un simple humano promedio y su rostro, donde se notaban unas cicatrices en él, sus facciones tan rígidas y duras helaban a cualquiera que lo tuviera de frente. Pero lo que más causaba atención en el joven príncipe y futuro rey, era su mirada; tan perdida y vacía, pero a la vez _escalofriante._

Dende guardó un gran suspiro lleno de nerviosismo por no ser encarado con esa mirada sin alma, sentía que si meneaba una minúscula parte de su cuerpo seguramente estaría su cuello entre las enormes manos del gran hombre y posiblemente cruzando el portal de la muerte siendo juzgado por gran guardián Enma-daio sama. Cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, lentamente se giró hacia Bulma en busca de alguna indicación o algo, pero lo que encontró fue algo distinto a lo esperado; él imagino que ella estaría en la misma situación, temblando y llena de miedo, pero lo que sus jóvenes ojos observaban era una mujer con rabia y _odio_ en ellos. Fue en ese momento donde él comprendió el porqué debía apoyarla a salir de este lugar, sin decirlo ya sabía cuál era la razón de la huida de la princesa.

Pasaron como diez minutos observando al imponente guerrero, hasta que el hombre se cansó de buscar con la mirada _algo,_ para después salirse apresurada mente no sin antes tomar un pedazo de carne fresca de la helera, presionando el trozo sobre su nuca.

Esos diez minutos fueron toda una eternidad para ambos, hasta que comprobaron que realmente ya no se encontraba cerca de ellos, salieron de su escondite soltando todo el aire reprimido de sus pechos. Dende sentía como su corazón subía y baja precipitosamente ¡Quién lo diría! Con tan solo doce años de edad y ya sentía emociones fuertes para su joven corazón. Mientras tanto, Bulma seguía procesando lo que presenciaron momentos antes, cada segundo que permanecía en ese lugar se convencía a sí misma que debía irse lo más pronto posible, Broly, aquel hombre que alguna vez tanto admiró y ahora _aborrecía,_ no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

—Bien…—Murmuró la peli azul recuperando la calma.—Entonces iré por mis cosas y te veo en diez minutos.

—¿Segura que puede sola? —Interrogó con genuina preocupación el Namekuseíjin.—

—Sí, no te preocupes ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Los pies de la princesa se menearon tan rápido pareciendo que emprendía vuelo hacia su habitación. Las ganas por salir de ese lugar cada vez crecía la emoción dentro de ella, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban de la adrenalina correr por sus venas y su corazón a punto de desbordarse.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada de su habitación, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, entonces las imágenes llegaron de golpe a su mente; Broly con una mirada de desquicio sobre ella, siendo invadida y sintiendo su espesa respiración chocar contra su cuello. Podía sentir como sus manos temblaban al tomar el picaporte de la puerta, toda acción se paralizó al entrar al lugar donde momentos antes huyo a toda prisa y ver la sangre derramada de su hermano sobre el cubrecama de seda, las nauseas se apoderaron de la princesa aborreciendo cada parte del castillo.

Aún podía percibir en el ambiente el aroma de él, tan desagradable y mísero. Ella no se podía engañar a sí misma, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de la oscuridad para sorprenderla y hacerle lo que se le antojase con su cuerpo, sentía miedo y ansiedad, pero por otra parte estaban sus ganas de sobrevivir y abandonar todo y a todos, llenando su alma con esa valentía que siempre llevó consigo misma estando diecinueve años encerrada.

No tomó grandes cosas, solo se cambió de ropa quitándose la que traía de dormir, enfundándose en un simple vestido color azul como sus ojos y cubriéndose en una gran capa negra ocultando cada parte de ella. En un pequeño morral tomó sus ahorros para poder pagar lo necesario hasta donde le rindiera y antes de irse se dirigió a su tocador sacando de una pequeña caja de madera, entre todas sus joyas una muy peculiar. Ella no quería llevarse nada que le recordara de donde venía ni siquiera deberle nada al hombre que le dio la espalda, pero esa cadena de _oro blanco_ que portaba entre sus finos dedos, siempre la sintió especial, no sabía a qué se debía, no era tan ostentosa como las otras ni mucho menos más valiosa comparado con ciertos collares de diamantes, pero esa cadena donde portaba como colgante una " _hojita"_ con su nombre labrado en tonos celestes, la hacía sentir especial.

 _Hace unos años, cuando su padre se encontraba fuera del castillo junto con su hermano, la joven princesa de unos quince años de edad por aquel entonces, se encontraba hurgando entre las pertenencias del rey algún indicio sobre su familia y sus orígenes. Siempre se le hizo entraño que ella era la diferente a todos respecto a su aspecto físico, y en su búsqueda por encontrar alguna imagen de algún familiar por muy lejano que fuera donde tuvieran similitudes como por ejemplo el origen de su cabello exótico, en lo más profundo del armario del rey se encontró con una pequeña cajita cubierta de polvo._

 _Su gran curiosidad la impulsó a abrirla para ver cuál era el contenido y tras lograr su cometido se quedó sin palabra alguna. La medalla era muy delicada, en la hojita su nombre se veía con claridad, aunque no viniera labrado también el apellido real, pero eso era lo de menos. La peli azul sintió en ese momento que no debía indagar más, esa era la prueba más clara donde su padre daba a entender lo muy importante que era para la familia, aunque se cuestionó porque nunca se había animado a entregársela. Dentro de su inocencia, la tomó asumiendo que su padre era tan reservado he imaginado que le daba pena darle un obsequio como ese por lo que se tomó la atribución de llevársela ella misma, sintiéndose querida por un detalle así._

 _Desde ese entonces, Bulma la conservó entre sus pertenencias pero sin colocársela, no quería incomodar a su padre que la había tomado a escondidas su regalo. Se la llegaría a colocar el día que él mismo le mencionara de aquel detalle._

Ahora, que la observaba por largos segundos, comenzó a creer que ese regalo no tenía el mismo significado que le atribuyó en un inicio, todas esas falsas ilusiones que se planteo a ella misma ahora perdían validez, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía una conexión especial con la cadena, tal vez se debía a que era lo único en todo el lugar que lo sentía realmente parte de su esencia.

Sin ningún preámbulo más, se colocó la cadena viéndose por última vez en ese reflejo que la acompañó en su soledad por diecinueve años, hoy era el día y nada lo cambiaría.

* * *

El frío de la noche calaba cada parte de sus cuerpos, se podía escuchar a unos cuantos metros el fuerte oleaje del mar azotar al embarcadero y las voces de los hombres mandando unos a otros con sus tareas listos para zarpar.

Bulma miraba anonada el lugar, increíblemente en sus años viviendo en la isla Tsufuru jamás pudo conocer el puerto, por motivos inexplicables al final del día sus huidas se veían frustradas, ahora estaba ahí, tan cerca de la llave hacia la libertad. Dende por su parte, dialogaba con el capitán del barco, quien la peli azul pudo notar que también era un Namekuseíjin por su aspecto y la ropa que todos utilizaban, como si provinieran de tierras secas.

Tras varios minutos dialogando, la princesa que aún no se bajaba el carruaje donde fueron transportados los príncipes de Namekuseí, observó como el joven duque asentía feliz mente con su cabeza dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, para después acercarse corriendo hacia la peli azul haciendo señas con su mano para que ella dejara el carruaje.

—¡Señorita ! ¡Señorita Bulma! —La alegre voz de Dende animó a la princesa a bajarse del carruaje, después de todo en el embarcadero la mayoría que se encontraban eran los Namekuseíjin y claro, la guardia real de Tsufuru, pero con la capa que traía no podía ser descubierta del todo. — ¡Ya está todo listo! Hable con el capitán Nail y en cinco minutos arribará el barco ¡¿Increíble, no?! —Bulma sonrió enternecida al ver la euforia brotar de los ojos del joven duque, y si todo era una marea de sentimientos, para ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas llamando la atención del joven Namekuseíjin. —¿Ocurre algo? ¿Todo bien?

—No nada, es solo que…—Suspiró.— Eres la primer persona que realmente se preocupa por mí, no sabes lo eternamente agradecía que estoy contigo ¡Te prometo que te pagaré todo esto que has hecho por mí!

—No tiene nada que agradecer señorita, nunca deje que nadie la maltrate y de verdad deseo que encuentre la felicidad a donde quiera que usted vaya…

—Dende… ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme?

—No lo sé. —Respondió con sinceridad.— Supongo que era parte del destino…

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad dándose un abrazo sincero, por primera vez Bulma supo lo que era un abrazo cálido y que aunque tal vez no lo volviera a ver, un amigo.

El capitán del barco, Nail, dio la orden de zarpar rumbo al nuevo destino, por lo que la princesa de despidió del joven adolescente dándole un último abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

Sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba por la rampa para abordar el majestuoso barco, el viento frío de la noche soplar contra su rostro era una sensación demasiado maravillosa y ver el cielo estrellado reflejarse en el oleaje, podía sentir una emoción emerger de su pecho. Cuando finalmente abordó, se dirigió a la popa del barco observando cómo este despegaba ancla de Tsufuru y dar marcha a la aventura. No podía negar que se sentía nerviosa, nunca imaginó llegar tan lejos y en su interior tenía un poco de miedo ¿Y luego que seguía? Toda su vida había vivido encerrado tras esas murallas y ahora por fin, se abriría paso al mundo.

Entonces una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro, no debía tener miedo, ella era la Gran Bulma, tarde o temprano sabría cómo salir adelante de todo esto.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver, era a Dende despidiéndose con su mano mientras que ella lo imitó, cerrando sus ojos un segundo y luego deleitarse con ese lienzo oscuro plagado de los luceros resplandecientes.

* * *

En una idea inicial, había decidido ir a esperarla en su habitación, sabía que tarde o temprano ella regresaría pero al pasar por la cocina, una corazonada le indicaba que _algo_ andaba mal. Algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, es que el contaba con un _"don"_ sobre la percepción, nunca nada se le escapaba de las manos y ese lugar escondía _algo._

Para su decepción y el dolor de su cabeza, lo obligaron a regresar a su idea inicial en el asecho de la peli azul, pero no fue hasta que escuchar unas voces provenir del salón real. Había olvidado por completo que debía ir a dar la bienvenida a los hijos de Namekuseíjin por lo que dejando de lado sus planes, decidió adentrarse al recinto para tomar su lugar como heredero al trono y marcar territorio, al final tarde o temprano daría con ella, después de todo ¿Dónde tendría más escapatoria?

La reunión sobre comerciar la industria herbolaria de Namekuseí se extendió parte de toda la noche, cuando se dieron cuenta el sol se asomaba mostrando los primeros rayos de este indicando un nuevo día. A pesar que en un principio el heredero de Namekuseíjin venía muy decidido para comerciar con ellos, por alguna extraña razón aplazaba más la decisión asertiva. Paragus comenzaba a irritarse controlándose para no perder la paciencia, tener a su disposición los frutos de Namekuseí era algo por lo que estuvo rondando por años y ahora ver al heredero Piccolo dudar le desorbitaba. Sin embargo Broly tenía su mente en otro lado, ansiaba que terminara de una vez la reunión para ir en busca de ella, no la dejaría escapar de sus manos y esclarecerse ciertas cosas.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, tanto Piccolo Daimaku como su hermano el duque, zarparon de las tierras de Tsufuru con la promesa que tendrían la respuesta en un mes, pero esta vez sería la reunión en Namekuseí.

Finalmente todo volvía a la normalidad, para decir verdad les sorprendió que los invitados no hayan aceptado la propuesta de quedarse a descansar de su largo viaje, parecía que querían huir de ahí y el mas ansioso en irse, o al menos al que más se le notaba era al duque, todo el tiempo se la pasó callado y _nervioso._

Decidido, subió por las escaleras dispuesto a ir a la primera planta donde su próximo destino aguardaba por él, podía ya sentir su suave piel entre sus dedos mientras que de una manera primitiva comenzaba a relamer sus labios imaginándose toda escena y acto con la joven de cabellos celestes, sería solamente _suya._

—¡Broly! —La fuerte voz de Paragus (Aunque no tanto como la de él mismo) lo detuvo de seco justo a unos metros antes de la puerta de Bulma. Con esa calma inexpresiva de él, se giró sobre sus talones viéndolo, pero _desafiante,_ ni _su padre ni nadie le impediría lo que haría con esa mujer._ —Déjala, no tiene caso que la busques.

—¿Disculpa? —Su ceño ligeramente se frunció, aunque no fue perceptible para su progenitor, instintivamente sus puños se cerraron con fuerza dispuesto a atacarlo si era necesario para que no lo alejaran de ella. —

—Tu hermana ha estado desvariando últimamente. —Sin tomar mayor importancia a las reacciones de su hijo, pasó de largo a su lado directo hacia la alcoba de Bulma. —Ya no sabe que tonterías inventar para atraer la atención. Iré a hablar con esta jovencita para demostrarle cual es su lugar aquí, gracias por su escenita de ayer me hizo pasar una vergüenza frente a los Namekuseíjin.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ayer me plantó una reverenda estupidez. —Carcajeo tan alto tomando el picaporte de la puerta mirando a su hijo por última vez. — Tonterías…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Más que pregunta, su voz sonaba a exigencia atrayendo la atención de su padre de nuevo en él. — Explícate.

—Bien.—Suspiró pesadamente.— Me dijo la reverenda sandez que tu intentaste propasarte con ella ¿Es una estupidez no? —Rió con fuerza.— Simplemente está perdiendo la cordura, tendré que buscarle ya marido, seguro ya la urge abrir las piernas.

Tras ese comentario junto con una risa burlona, se adentró a la habitación de la mujer dejando atrás a su hijo. Broly se quedó sobre su lugar pesando en todo lo que mencionó su padre, ¿Con que había corrido a decirle a su progenitor? A decir verdad le valía un reverendo demonio lo que pensara Paragus de la situación, si fuera incesto o lo que sea, Bulma sería suya y de nadie más, _y si era necesario matar a quien intentara alejarla de él, lo haría aunque fuese Paragus._

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Bulma!

El fuerte grito provenir de la habitación de su hermana lo hizo reaccionar volviendo a su realidad, encontrándose con su padre con el rostro enfurecido y saliendo a toda prisa pasando nuevamente de largo junto a él.

— ¡La estúpida de tu hermana no está! —Bramó con sumo enfado.—

— ¿Qué… mierda?

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol golpearon su rostro aperlado despertándola de su sueño. La peli azul que se encontraba recostada en una hamaca y cubierta por una cobija que le fue ofrecida por el capitán del barco, estiraba sus brazos cubriéndose con la misma por el fresco de la mañana. Le habían ofrecido pasar la noche en un camarote, pero había tomado la decisión de dormir a la intemperie observando las estrellas y sintiendo el vaivén de las olas. Nunca había sentido la emoción de despertar otro nuevo día, llena de energía y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pudo comprobar que ya se encontraba demasiado lejos de la isla Tsufuru, había escuchado que al medio día llegaría al puerto de Namekuseí y de ahí ella decidiría si se quedaría o tomaría otro rumbo.

Frente a ella estaba aquella hermosa vista, el sol saliendo del este, a decir verdad ella nunca había visto dicha postal, solo le interesaba cuando este se metía por el oeste; y cualquiera que fuera su posición era de lo más hermoso que haya visto en su vida.

El barco arribo a las costas de Namekuseí, la peli azul pudo notar el gran cambio de tierras; a diferencia del exótico lugar de Tsufuru, el clima de Namekuseí era más húmedo y sus playas la arena era tan blanca como su piel así como el agua en tonalidades similares a su cabello.

Todos los habitantes del lugar eran demasiado amables y caballerosos, el capitán quien a favor del duque Dende, la estuvo orientando durante todo el trayecto en qué consistían las costumbres de Namekuseí, la forma de pago monetario e incluso indicándole si es que quería explorar nuevas tierras cual era el barco indicado y cuanto tiempo llevaría a esos lugares.

Bulma observaba detalladamente el lugar, la forma en cómo se desenvolvían y decidiendo su nuevo rumbo. ¿Qué seguía? Finalmente lo había conseguido, salir de Tsufuru. Una sonrisa se depositó en su rostro al imaginar cómo es que su padre estallaría en furia al no encontrarla en el castillo, y Broly…seguramente él se vería peor de frustrado que su mismo padre.

Entonces como rayo cayó en la realidad, seguramente harían todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para buscarla hasta por debajo de las rocas y eso significaba que darían con ella tarde o temprano. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo levantándose abrupta mente de la roca en la que se encontraba sentada mientras sus pies descalzos tocaban la orilla del mar, seguramente si ellos mandaban en busca de ella en toda la isla y no daban con su presencia lo primero que harían sería mandar barcos a Namekuseí, ya que eran los únicos con los cuales pudo haber huido.

La desesperación nuevamente habitaba en ella, a esas alturas del día seguramente ya estarían mandando incluso a tropas hacia ese lugar, y todo esfuerzo no habría valido la pena.

Rápidamente se acercó en busca del capitán Nail, la única ventaja que había de Namekuseí a Tsufuru eran nueve horas de diferencia, por lo que se debía moverse de inmediato en esos momentos en el primero barco que zarpara, o de lo contrario sería muy tarde.

—¡Capitán Nail! ¡Capitán Nail! — El sonoro ajetreo de la muchacha llamó la atención del hombre quien se encontraba conversando con uno sus tripulantes. Dejando para después su charla con su hombre, se acerco hacia la peli azul que se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad. A diferencia de las mujeres de Namekuseí, esa extraña mujer de cabellos exóticos se le hacía un poco escandalosa, pero muy agradecida después de todo.—

—Dígame señorita, ¿En que la puedo ayudar? —Respondió con su característica calma.— ¿Todo bien?

—No.— Respondió agitada llegando con él, quien se tomaba el pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración. —¿En cuánto tiempo zarpará el próximo barco hacia las tierras del oeste?

—Mmm…en realidad dudo que hoy salga un barco hacia allá. —Reflexionó.— Justo es lo que estaba dialogando con uno de mis hombres, debido a la tempestad que se aproxima para esta tarde-noche, es imposible que alguno de nuestros barcos salgan hacia esos rumbos lejanos…

—Pe-pero ¡Eso es imposible! ¿No hay algún otro barco que salga de este puerto en estos instantes?

—No, las salidas programadas quedan canceladas hasta nuevo aviso, no exhibiremos a nuestros hombres al naufragio así como me imagino que los extranjeros tampoco tienen el deseo de perder tripulaciones…

—¡El clima está perfecto! —Exclamó irritada causando que el Namekuseí se tapara los oídos por su chillido.— ¡Yo lo veo en perfectas condiciones!

—No señorita y si podrá notar, el ambiente se encuentra húmedo por lo que hay una gran probabilidad de tormentas eléctricas por la tarde. Créame sé muy bien de lo que hablo, el fuerte oleaje es una prueba de ello. Espere a mañana, el primer barco que zarpe hacia las tierras del oeste le informaré para que usted se prepare, de lo contrario no por lo mientras.

Bulma vio como el hombre se retiró dejándola sola, con sus pensamientos y temores. Ahora se sentía peor que antes, toda pizca de seguridad se esfumó al escuchar eso ¿Es que acaso nada le saldría como lo esperado? Desesperada, comenzó a caminar sobre la costa viendo como sus blanquecinos pies se mojaban con las olas que rompían al llegar a la costa. Sabía que su padre seguramente ya vendría en camino por ella, arrasaría por todo Namekuseí hasta encontrarla no importara donde fuera, y su libertad se escaparía de sus manos.

Pensativa, notó que ya se había alejado demasiado del puerto, cansada y desanimada se sentó en la costa observando al horizonte, imaginando lo que había ahora tras esos mares.

—Creo que jamás podré conocer más allá del horizonte…

— _¿Eso es lo que crees?_ —De golpe, la princesa se puso de pie buscando desesperada mente el dueño de dicha voz. A su alrededor observaba solo el paraíso agua marino sin encontrar indicios de alguna presencia ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? —Estoy atrás de ti niña.

Nuevamente dio un brinco al encontrarse con aquel hombre de estatura pequeña que la observaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Su ojo derecho iba cubierto con un parche negro, parecido al de su padre; mientras que sus puntiagudas orejas se asomaban bajo su peculiar sombreo de alas negro con rojo.

Aquella voz no era la de un hombre imponente, un poco chillona, pero imaginaba encontrarse con alguien un poco más _apantallador._ El pequeño hombre la saludó reverenciándola quitándose su sombrero, exhibiendo su calvicie, mientras que Bulma mostrando los protocolos con los que fue educada, de igual manera lo reverenció examinándolo con que intenciones se le acercaba, era notorio que no era un Namekuseíjin.

— ¿Quién eres? —La primera en hablar fue la peli azul, quien al notar que el hombre se acercaba a ella, retrocedía un par de pasos.—

—¡Oh pero que grosero! No me he presentado, mi nombre es Pilaf, capitán del _"Emperador"_

—¿Emperador? —Preguntó con desconfianza la peli azul, quien podía notar como el hombre que seguramente pasaba los treinta años, sonreía con más amplitud.—

—Mi barco, señorita. La escuché hablar con el capitán Nail sobre su urgencia por salir de Namekuseí, por lo que le fue impedida la orden de salida ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—¿Usted me espió? —Un ligero tono de enfado se logró escuchar en la peli azul logrando que el capitán negara rápidamente con sus manos. —

—¡No! ¿Cómo cree? Yo no le faltaría el respeto de esa forma bella dama. —Bulma se limitó a levantar su ceja al escuchar el cumplido que se oía tan falso y forzado.— Lo que pasa es que mi tripulación y yo ya queremos zarpar cuanto antes, somos negociantes y un día más aquí, es perdida nuestra…

—Aja…y ¿Luego? ¿Eso que explica que espiara mi conversación con el capitán Nail? —El hombrecito torció los ojos al escuchar a la mujer testaruda, por lo que se decidió a proseguir con su relato.—

—Nosotros zarparemos directo hacia las tierras del oeste, donde no esperan una embarcación y al escucharla no evite poder brindarle mi ayuda, pero creo que no será necesaria…¡En fin! ¡Que tenga una linda estadía en Namekuseí señorita!

Bulma al ver que el hombre de dudosa reputación se retiraba del lugar, no supo si fue la palabra _"oeste"_ o su desesperación por salir que la impulsó a ir inmediatamente tras él, esa era su oportunidad para salir del lugar o de lo contrario estaría de vuelta en Tsufuru en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—¡Espere un momento! —el hombre detuvo su andar para verla con falsa desilusión en su rostro.— ¿En cuánto tiempo zarparan?

—En diez minutos señorita.

—Pe-pero…¿Cuánto debo pagar por el viaje? —No tan segura de la respuesta, Bulma vio como una sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro del hombre un poco perturbadora, arrugando demasiado la comisura de sus labios notándolo más viejo de lo que ya aparentaba.—

—No se preocupe por eso, soy una alma piadosa.

* * *

—¡Usted es un maldito monstruo!

—Y tú una ilusa.

Bulma se retorcía en su lugar en contra de su voluntad mientras era atada a unas cuerdas en la parte profunda del barco. El capitán del barco quien resultó ser el líder de una banda de piratas se reía de la princesa al caer en su trampa.

Ya nada podía hacer al respecto, llevaban ya una hora que dejaron el puerto de Namekuseí, y aunque al principio le pareció sospechoso el hecho de que hayan zarpado lo más alejado a la zona principal del puerto, sus ganas por irse lo más pronto posible nublaron todo juicio y razón. Ahora se encontraba ahí atada de pies y manos, con un pañuelo en su boca ya que el capitán consideró que era demasiado escandalosa y con un rumbo incierto, lleno de peligros.

—Mai, encárgate de vigilar a nuestra invitada, procura que no escape ya que es una joya muy valiosa cuando la vendamos en el siguiente puerto.

—¡Sí mi capitán! Aunque dudo que pueda escapar del mar abierto.

Ambos reían a carcajadas de la situación mientras que la princesa los veía con vil odio. El capitán tras abandonar a ambas mujeres para dejarlas a solas, notó que la ayudante del capitán, aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos lilas la miraban de una forma burlona y desafiante, a lo que Bulma no se quedó atrás retándola con la mirada.

La mente de la princesa comenzó a maquilar cientos de escenarios ¿Para quién sería vendida? ¿Qué clase de bárbaros serían capaces de comprar a mujeres como si se trataran de algún objeto? ¿En qué mente cabía cierto cinismo? No pudo evitar sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, después de todo el mundo era igual de peor de done provenía, existían cientos de mentes enfermas como las de _él, Broly y su padre._

Con rabia cerró sus ojos intentando que la mujer no viera debilidad en ella, aunque minutos antes ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo en vez de cuidarla. Sntía impotencia, no quería terminar el resto de sus días de esa forma, todo indicaba que su libertada jamás la conseguiría, o al menos no en esta vida.

* * *

Fácil llevaban tres semanas en mar abierto, o eso deducía ella al notar cuando los pequeños rayos solares se iban para darle espacio a la noche.

Se sentía tan cansada, débil, y sucia. Aquellos piratas le daban de alimentar sola una vez al día y nada más las sobras de lo que ellos consumían. Por un momento en un delirio de la fiebre que le dio justo dos noches anteriores, creyó que estaría por morir en aquel mal oliente barco, para su pesar, en ese momento era lo que más deseaba; acabar con esa agonía. ¿De qué servía seguir con vida, cuando un nuevo calvario la esperaba? Inevitablemente pensó en su _hogar,_ solo por una vez llegó a su mente la idea de que si estuvo bien lo que hizo, pero no cambiaría nada con tal de estar lejos de Tsufuru, prefería morir de hambre en ese lugar que regresar junto con ese par de hombres que aborrecía.

—¡Come maldita sea!

En un acto desesperado, la peli azul lanzó la comida de su boca en el rostro de la mujer de cabellos oscuros. Irritada por tal acción, lanzó lo más lejano el plato donde parecía ser una papilla de espinacas con una muy mala imagen y olor, dispuesta a regresarle la ofensa con una bofetada. Estaba harta, la peli azul había perdido peso en esas semanas y la debían conservar en buen estado o de lo contrario nadie quisiera comprar a una debilucha. Pero en esos últimos días, después de que la princesa haya superado la fiebre, escupía todo alimento proporcionado.

—¡Es que quieres morir! —Gritó con sumo enfado la mujer.— ¡No seas tonta!

—¡No me importa! ¡Jamás conseguirán nada de mí! ¡NADA!

Eso había colmado su paciencia, y más aún la sonrisa arrogante de la peli azul por lo que tomando vuelo, levantó su mano derecha dispuesta a golpearla cuando algo impidió su acción. Al voltear vio a su compañero de tripulación, Shu, que le sostenía el brazo con un gestó en su rostro de regaño, mientras que la peli azul comenzaba a reír por debajo en son de burla, irritando más a la mujer.

—¡Tranquilízate Mai! ¿Qué no ves que te quiere provocar?

—¡Entonces intenta tu darle de comer a esta idiota! ¡Espero a ti no te escupa en la cara!

—No, contigo es más divertido.—Interrumpió la peli azul con una sonrisa burlona, enfureciendo a la mujer quien no dudó en lazarse contra ella pero el fuerte agarre de su compañera impidió de nuevo su acción.—

—Vamos Mai.—Habló su compañero.—Ya no pierdas más tiempo, hemos llegado.

—Bien, espero valga la pena.

Una sonrisa siniestra decoró el rostro de la mujer enfurecida quien salió a cubierta acompañada de su compañero. Por su parte Bulma todo rastro de burla en su rostro desapareció en su rostro ¿Tan rápido habían llegado? Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y toda pizca de valentía se había esfumado por completo.

A los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo Shu, sin la compañía de Mai, quien a base de tirones sacó a Bulma del sótano hacia cubierta aún atada a las cuerdas. Los rayos solares golpearon con fuerza el pálido rostro de la peli azul, estar tres semanas bajo oscuridad le cobraba factura tal exposición.

Instintivamente cerró sus ojos evitando que la luz solar lastimara su vista, difícilmente podía notar con claridad donde estaba, aunque podía sentir que el clima era algo caliente. La arena a diferencia de Namekuseí, era más áspera y oscura, mientras que el oleaje era un poco más violento.

Pilaf como Mai se encontraban comerciando con un hombre de apariencia robusta y cabellos azabaches; Bulma lentamente observaba con claridad el paisaje, aquel puerto habitaban muchas personas de distintas razas, pero predominaban más hombres de piel canela, seguramente nativos de ahí.

En comparación a Namekuseí, ese ambiente no se respiraba armonioso ni pacífico, al contrario, los mismos habitantes de ahí se notaban rudos y parecía más que puerto de comercio, puerto de tratantes de personas.

—¡No te muevas! —Indicándole de mala gana, Shu le quitó el pañuelo de su boca dejando que la peli azul soltara un gran suspiro para respirar de su aprensión, de por sí un calor infernal se sentía en aquel lugar que tener eso en la boca era asfixiante. —Ó no sabes cómo te ira.

En silencio, Bulma observaba como el hombre lentamente le quitaba las sogas de sus manos y pies, donde notablemente la marca roja en su piel nívea era muy llamativa. El hombre le quitaba toda atadura para que su piel no fuera más maltratada ya que de ser así, sería más difícil de vender. Por su parte la peli azul observaba todo meticulosamente, esperando el momento indicado para huir de las garras de sus opresores.

Cuando Shu se descuidó por una fracción de segundo, Bulma le proporcionó un golpe en su parte baja quitándole de su cintillo su pistola que cargaba diariamente. Al ver que el hombre se retorcía en el suelo sujetando sus partes nobles, la peli azul prendió fuga lo más rápido que pudo.

Sentía como la arena se metía entre los dedos de sus pies, los finos granos eran raspantes y el agua fría como ninguna, pero eso no la detenía de su andar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y aunque no tuviera la energía necesaria para correr más rápido, sus piernas se meneaban ágil mente sobre la áspera arena.

No tenía idea alguna de cuanta distancia había recorrido, sus pies ardían y sus muslos temblaban, pero estaba segura que se había alejado lo suficiente del puerto. Cuando creyó prudente parar, se rindió de rodillas sobre la arena mojando su ropa con el oleaje, sentía que si daba un paso más su alma se saldría del cuerpo así como la debilidad se apoderaba de ella. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, y ahora, podía sentir el fuerte bombardear de su sangre en sus venas.

— _¿Así que ya descansaste, niña?_

Sorpresivamente volteo a sus espaldas observando al capitán Pilaf, junto con Mai y Shu que la apuntaban todos al mismo tiempo con sus espadas. Bulma sintió un trasudar recorrer su mente ¿Cómo es que la habían alcanzado tan pronto?

Vio que tanto Shu como Mai, aun apuntándola con la espada, se acercaron a ella con intención de llevársela de nuevo, hasta que un sonido fuera de ellos detuvo el acto. Todos guardaron silencio observando impresionada mente a la peli azul quien no le tembló la mano en disparar hacia ellos. Rápidamente cada uno inspeccionó su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida, viendo que solo fue una bala perdida, mientras que Bulma seguía con los ojos cerrados apuntándoles con el arma.

Todos empezaron a reír estrepitosamente trayendo en sí a la peli azul, no sabía cómo había tenido las agallas para hacer tal acción, por lo que en un acto desesperado soltó el arma como si quemara, no quería terminar siendo una asesina.

—Bien niña, nos has hecho reír mucho. Pero tengo un negocio que hacer contigo, ¡Mai, Shu! ¡A ella!

Bulma miró con desesperación al capitán, mientras que este solo se burlaba de ella dando media vuelta. Pudo sentir como sus dos secuaces la tomaban cada uno de sus brazos arrastrándola por la arena, lo había intentando, por unos minutos luchó por su libertad y esta vez la perdida para siempre.

—¡Capitán!

El grito de ambos secuaces, hizo que la princesa levantara su vista de la arena para ver qué era lo que causó tal conmoción. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo; _Pilaf tumbado en la arena bocabajo inconsciente_. Tanto Mai como Shu corrieron en ayuda hacia su capitán dejando sola a Bulma un par de pasos atrás, ese era el momento o nunca.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, tomó de nuevo el arma que ella mismo lanzó lejos de su alcance y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a correr de nuevo por toda la costa, a ciencia cierta no sabía que le había pasado a Pilaf, si fuera un desmayo o infarto, pero no podía pasar de desapercibida aquella luz de libertad.

—¡No dejes que escape la prisionera!

Pudo escuchar la voz de Mai indicando que fueran por ella, no quiso voltear ni detenerse, solo sentía como sus piernas temblaban por cada vez que aceleraba más su paso y sus pies se hundían bajo la arena.

En cualquier momento su corazón se saldría de su pecho, y sin poder resistirse más, cayó de golpe sobre la arena, respirando todo el aire posible para sus débiles pulmones. Rápidamente echó un vistazo hacia atrás dándose por vencida, pero para su suerte, nadie la perseguía.

Lentamente se incorporó de la arena observando desde lejos los cuerpos de los tres piratas boca abajo sobre la arena, entonces un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo, algo peor que ellos estaba al acecho y debía huir cuanto antes.

No tardó en dar dos pasos cuando unas fuertes manos la sujetaron del ante brazo derecho, como reflejo gritó llena de pánico cayendo de golpe nuevamente sobre la arena pero esta vez de trasero. No quería mirar hacia arriba y quien sería su nuevo captor, seguramente sería alguien mucho peor y esta vez sí era un fin definitivo.

Buscando desesperada mente sobre la arena el arma, dio con ella apuntando hacia el sujeto que la sorprendió, nuevamente cerró los ojos jalando en gatillo dispuesta a sobrevivir, pero si todo confabulaba a su mala suerte, el arma no tenía balas.

— _¡Espera! No quiero lastimarte…_ —Aún sin abrir sus ojos, Bulma seguía sujetando el arma apuntando hacia al frente, sus manos temblaban, así como todo su cuerpo.— ¿Te encuentras bi…?

—¡Aléjate! —Gritó con miedo la princesa en su misma posición. —Si me haces algo…¡Juro que no dudaré en jalar el gatillo!

—Mmm vaya, ¿Pero estás segura? Tal vez si abrieras los ojos le atinarías a donde disparar, además tu arma no tiene balas. —Una risa se escuchó provenir del hombre, aunque esta no tuviera alguna pizca de burla, simplemente era una risa contagiosa y extrañamente _amigable. —_ ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Al verte en peligro con esos rufianes no dudé en ayudarte…

Bulma no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al escuchar la dulce voz del hombre que tenía frente a ella. El hombre la observaba con suma preocupación en sus ojos oscuros mientras que al mismo tiempo se arrasaba su nuca como pensando en algo. No quería confiarse de nuevo, pero era inevitable que al ver aquel hombre le transmitiera una paz y confianza, como lo había hecho Dende.

Aún a la guardia, Bulma bajó el arma observándolo meticulosamente, mientras que el hombre le dedicaba una sonrisa amable. Debía reconocer que su apariencia no era en lo absolutamente des apercibida, o al menos desde su posición lo veía demasiado alto y de cuerpo muy fornido, no tanto como Broly, pero de una con flexión similar.

El hombre de cabellos alborotados y azabaches, le tendió una mano para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie, y aunque no podía confiar al cien por ciento en aquel extraño, momentáneamente aceptó esa pequeña ayuda.

—¿Entonces te encuentras bien? —Insistió el joven de ojos oscuros.—

—¿Dónde se quedaron esos malditos? —Susurró Bulma volteando a todas partes.—

—Bueno.—Miró hacia un lado sosteniendo de nuevo su nuca.—Al ver que te maltrataban no dude en atacarlos y dejarlos inconscientes…tranquila no los mate, no soy asesino.

La sonora risa del hombre estaba de nuevo presente ¿Es que todo lo tomaba tan a la ligera? Bulma se le quedó mirando por varios minutos, había aprendido en todo este viaje en no confiar en nadie tan rápidamente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Interrumpió la risa del hombre con su mirada inquisidora.— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?

—¡Oh cierto! —Respondió rápidamente inclinándose levemente hacia al frente en forma de saludo.— Mi nombre es Kakarotto, aunque muchos me dicen Goku. —Sonrió dándole nuevamente su mano, esta vez en forma de saludo.— ¿Dónde estás? Pues, ¡Son las tierras de Vegetaseí!

* * *

 _Bien ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí :3 como verán las cosas poco a poco se van enlazando para que un culminante encuentro se de más pronto de lo que imaginan :)_

 _Creo que este capítulo salió ligeramente más corto, pero como les comenté al inicio de la historia, no será tan larga pero tampoco lo haré presionado, seguramente será como de 15 capítulos, ya está todo maquilado en mi mente :) solo falta tiempo para darle más prisa a subirlos jajaja_

 _Gracias a todos que leen, y por favor me gustaría que me hicieran algún comentario sobre su opinión, de verdad para mí sería muy importante por que así podría ver incluso mis errores, espero de todo su apoyo!_

 _Y bueno, alguien me mando un mensaje diciéndome porqué Broly era así, y bueno es que no significa que lo tomé solo por la película, NO XD incluso ya me imagino como será su personalidad en ella, simple mente siempre me imagine una historia donde el tomara este papel, le queda después de todo a su personalidad o eso creo no me hagan caso, solo disfruten jajaja!_

 _Eso es todo, nos seguimos leyendo, besos!_


	4. Desafiantes encuentros

Holaaa a todoos/aas!

Aquí estoy de vuelta, con capítulo recién salido del horno (Ya lo tenía hace un par de días, pero al leerlo tuve que modificarle algunas cosas y tardó más en salir :c)

Espero lo disfruten y me hagan llegar sus comentarios que tanto les gusto :)

 _ANTES..._

 **sukisuzukipuki:** _Thanks for your love to my history! :3_

 **Calay:** _¡Gracias por el apoyo! :3 espero te guste este capítulo :3_

 **LizCastle05:** _¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y tus palabras! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero lo disfrutes :)_

 **Princess Narin:** _¡Hey! Gracias por tu comentario (: no sabes como me alienta a seguir! espero lo disfrutes ;)_

Y bueno, los dejo continuar con la historia, gracias por todo! :3

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III. DESAFIANTES ENCUENTROS**

Sus celestes ojos indagaban con demasía curiosidad al expresivo joven que tenía frente a ella. Su parte racional le indicaba que se alejara lo más posible de él, no quería confiar de nuevo en un extraño como lo hizo con Pilaf, pero a decir verdad en diferencia del pirata, el chico de cabellos oscuros y alborotados inspiraba un aura agradable y sincera.

La joven princesa examinó con detenimiento el lugar, notando como los pocos rayos del sol lentamente se iban escondiendo por el horizonte. Entre toda la adrenalina que vivió momentos antes, nunca se percató de cuánto tiempo había sucedido todo, simplemente estaba ahí a la orilla del mar, bajos los cielos rojizos de la tarde y junto con un extraño que no dejaba de sonreírle amplia mente.

—Se nota que no eres de aquí.—Prosiguió el moreno.— ¡Pero no te preocupes! Yo podría ayudarte ¿De dónde eres?

Por reflejo de auto-protección, Bulma retrocedió ante la pregunta insistente del joven de nombre Kakarotto quien este cada que hablaba se movía demasiado invadiendo su espacio. La peli azul podía ver un brillo de júbilo en los ojos oscuros del joven, y parte de su mente podía ver un toque de sinceridad en su colaboración por ayudarla. Sin embargo estaba la otra posición ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué era de Tsufuru?

—Ah..yo…

—¡Oh que grosero soy! —Se adelantó el joven.— ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vienes de muy lejos? ¿No tienes hambre? —Se asombró examinándola al mismo tiempo que él posicionaba un brazo tras su nuca. —Te ves muy cansada y enferma…

—¡Espera, espera! —Declaró la peli azul, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. La actitud de Kakarotto tan espontanea le causó diversión.— Mi nombre es Bulma, y sí, bueno en realidad no sé si queda muy lejos de donde provengo a este lugar…esos piratas al llevarme con ellos, estuve varias semanas en mar abierto por lo que no sé si la ubicación de este sitio es tan lejano a Tsufuru…

—¿Has dicho Tsufuru? —La princesa asintió levemente su cabeza, pero no pasó de desapercibida la reacción del moreno, quien al escuchar del lugar donde provenía pudo ver que toda expresión facial se endureció quedando serio, algo muy opuesto a lo que se encontraba segundos antes. —

—¿Ocurre algo, Kakarotto? —Susurró casi dudosa a la respuesta. —

El hombre de cabellos rebeldes se quedó observándola por largos segundos, aunque para la princesa le hayan parecido una eternidad. En su rostro ella podía observar cierta concentración en el joven, como si estuviera debatiendo él en su interior; podía ver la mirada del moreno algo confusa y dudosa logrando incomodarla ¿Es que estaba mal decir de dónde provenía?

—¿Hay algún problema, Kakarotto? —Insistió de nuevo reflejando en sus grandes zafiros sinceridad ante su duda y preocupación, logrando que después de un lapso pequeño el moreno sonriera nuevamente de esa manera amigable, viendo como el mismo meneaba su cabeza en forma de negación sintiendo ella una ligereza al ver el nuevo comportamiento del joven.—

—Veo en tu mirada sinceridad, y eso dice más que mil palabras.

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó más extraña.— No entiendo a que…

—No es bueno que pronuncies por estos rumbos de donde provienes, es peligroso para ti.— Al momento pudo ver como la peli azul de su rostro confundido paso a uno temeroso, el chico no era muy bueno con las palabras por lo que debía aclararle la situación. —Con eso me acabo de dar cuenta que no vienes a atacarnos.

—¿Qué? —Espetó la princesa después de varios segundos de silencio. — ¿Y como se supone que yo los voy a atacar, cuando he sido secuestrada y extraviada a un lugar que no conozco?

—Bueno, digamos que los Tsufurujín son los principales enemigos de los Saiyajin…

—¿Saiyajin? ¡Espera un momento! No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo…

—Mmm ¿Cómo te explico? —Comenzó frotando su propia nuca, al parecer era un estilo de tic nervioso por parte del muchacho. — Es una guerra establecida por largos años, donde entra la lucha del poder y ego, en quien es más poderoso. Los Saiyajin hemos sido los eternos enemigos de los Tsufurujín, ambos pueblos han hecho hasta lo imposible por expandir sus dominios en gran parte del mundo hasta no alcanzar el objetivo de ser la única raza predominante y fuerte en todo el mundo. Somos una raza guerrera después de todo, aunque yo no soy partidario de las muertes de los inocentes que tienen que pagar por la ambición de nuestros respectivos reyes. —Suspiró.— No sé cuando termine esta guerra, el rey Vegeta ha expandido sus dominios en gran parte del mundo, incluso en aquellos donde fueron tomados antes por los Tsufurujín, y más ahora que su hijo participa en todo el mando principal ¡El príncipe Vegeta es un guerrero legendario! Su nombre se puede escuchar en cada parte de las tierras del este por lo…

Bulma quedó en silencio ante las palabras del joven ya sin prestarle atención al relato que el moreno entusiasmado comenzaba a hablarle sobre el hijo del rey. Jamás espero que estuviera parada en unas tierras enemigas a su pueblo natal, prácticamente si ella decía de donde venía y quien era en realidad su suerte estaría contada, después de todo estaba en la boca del lobo.

Jamás se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo como en ese momento, porque fuera de preocuparse por su integridad sabía que una palabra suya bastaría para terminar con todo su pueblo, ella podía ser el anzuelo que los Saiyajin necesitaban para que cayeran los Tsufurujín, el destino de su nación dependía de su silencio.

—Es por eso que corres peligro si escuchan de donde provienes, podrían pensar que eres alguna espía o algo por el estilo. —La interrupción del moreno en sus pensamientos la trajo de nuevo a la tierra. El chico le sonreía amablemente, ella no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, sentía que si daba un paso en falso sería la causante de una catástrofe. Ahora solo le importaba salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar y no por ella, por su pueblo. — ¿Bulma?

—¿Sí? —Cuestionó en un susurro de voz.—

—Sé que si me viera el mismo rey me mandaría a cortar la cabeza, pero puedo ver la sinceridad en tus ojos y como te mencione antes, eso para mi cuenta más que falsas promesas…¿Deseas volver a tu hogar?

El silencio volvió a reinar sobre la joven de cabellos celestes, era evidente que su razón le gritaba ¡Sí! Quiero irme cuanto antes de este lugar, _tengo miedo._ Pero su corazón indicaba otra cosa, no quería volver a Tsufuru, podía ella ir a cualquier parte del mundo pero jamás regresaría a ese lugar para terminar el resto de sus días infeliz. La duda y debate reinaba entre ella, una parte le decía que quería irse lo más lejos de ahí, pero una corazonada le rogaba por que esperara un momento más, no sabía cuál era la razón pero sus pies no quería despegarse de su sitio.

Cuando menos lo sintió, pudo ver como el joven de cabellos oscuros le tendía su mano amigablemente, no sabía porque pero al verlo podía sentir una paz y protección, ella también podía ver la genuina sinceridad en el rostro del joven y aunque su parte racional le indicaba que no volviera confiar ciegamente; esta vez sentía que _todo sería distinto._

—No…

—¿Perdón? —Interrogó confundido el joven al no escuchar la casta palabra que salió de la chica en casi un susurro.—

—No quiero regresar a ese lugar…nunca más…

—Ya veo…—Kakarotto guardó silencio al ver como los ojos de la princesa se humedecían. Se sentía culpable creyendo que había tocado alguna fibra sensible en la mujer, y entonces ahora comprendía todo; ella había huido de ese lugar y por azares del destino terminó secuestrada por esa pandilla de piratas. Una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en su rostro, la chica estaba perdida y necesitaba de su ayuda.— No te preocupes, veras estás muy cansada y se ve que no has comido nada…

—Eso no importa…

—¡Claro que importa! El alimento es lo más sagrado.—Alegó emocionado alzando sus brazos al cielo.— Ven, vayamos a mi casa, Milk cocina delicioso y estoy seguro que un buen asado te caerá de maravilla por este viaje tan largo que has tenido.

—¿Tu casa? No no, no quiero causar molestias contigo, creo que con el hecho de que me hayas salvado de ser capturada por esos sin vergüenzas fue bastante y no sabes lo eternamente agradecida que estoy…

—¡Vamos! No tienes a donde ir aquí en Vegetaseí, y para ser sinceros no es un lugar muy agradable por las noches. Vayamos a mi casa y cuando te sientas mejor podrás decidir a donde es que quieres ir, solo no digas de donde provienes y asunto arreglado ¡Hurra! —Nuevamente exclamó alzando los brazos.— ¿Qué te parece Bulma?

—Es que de verdad, no quiero ser ninguna molestia ni para ti, ni para tu familia ¿Y si me identifican de que provengo de Tsufuru por mi aspecto?

—Bueno, para ser sincero no tienes ningún rasgo de esa población, incluso ellos son parecidos a nosotros. Yo pensé que eras un inmigrante de las tierras del oeste, tienes un ligero parecido a los habitantes de esos lugares. Y por mi familia no te preocupes, mi esposa como su padre también son inmigrantes por lo que ellos entenderán. Además déjame decirte que Milk es una excelente cocinera, el otro dí… ¿Bulma? ¡Bulma!

Goku vio como la chica comenzaba a hiperventilar hasta el punto que ella cayera inconsciente sobre la arena. No alcanzó a sostenerla, por lo que corrió hasta ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y sintiendo el pulso de su muñeca, podía ver que estaban muy maltratadas por el fuerte trato que recibió por parte de los piratas. El moreno al ver que la joven no despertaba decidió moverse lo más rápido de ese lugar llevándola entre sus brazos desmayada, esa chica _de cabellos exóticos_ necesitaba asistencia médica lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Destruía todo lo que se presentaba a su paso ocasionando que la servidumbre real al verlo pasar se escondiera entre las sombras para no sufrir en carne propia alguno de los actos violentos del príncipe. Sus pasos eran el único eco que se escuchaba en todo el pasillo de los pulcros suelos de mármol, podía sentir como sus venas palpitaban con fuerza mientras que en sus puños cerrados se podían notar en ellos pequeños cortes de sangre en sus nudillos.

Después de presenciar la ausencia de Bulma, Paragus mandó a prácticamente toda su guardia real en busca de ella, exigiéndoles que recorrieran incluso hasta el último rincón de Tsufuru si es que era necesario con tal de dar con ella o de lo contrario sus cabezas rodarían bañadas en un cántaro carmesí.

El día pasó en un parpadear y sin hallar respuesta alguna de la princesa, donde hasta el pueblo entero de la isla se sumo a la búsqueda, el rey prosiguió con el siguiente acto; _ir a Namekuseí._ No había posibilidades de que ella haya escapado a otra parte que no fuese hacia ese lugar, ya que el puerto de Tsufuru se encontraba sin permiso de salidas, y la única salida externa a su pueblo fue aquella visita de los Namekuseíjin.

Paragus optó por tomar el primer barco de aquella mañana directo hacia las lejanas tierras, si no la encontraba tampoco ahí entonces tendría que recorrer incluso hasta el último rincón del mundo, pero era un hecho que los Namekuseíjin sufrirían las graves consecuencias.

Ahora, él se encontraba a cargo de la ausencia de su padre, si por él fuera _él mismo recorrería los siete mares para encontrarla hasta las mismas profundidades de estos,_ pero no debía levantar sospechas, _no aún._ A regañadientes Broly se quedó en Tsufuru en nombre de su padre, mientras que su mismo progenitor ya llevaba al menos tres semanas fuera de la isla sin alguna señal de la desaparecida princesa.

Cada segundo valía oro y sentía cada vez que su padre estaba perdiendo tiempo allá afuera, cuando seguramente el mismo la hubiera encontrado al momento. Maldijo a todos los aires, nunca imaginó que su hermana tomara un acto de esa magnitud y aunque cada vez que pensaba en ella se la imaginaba aún más lejos de su alcance le causaba en él un cólera incesable, al poco tiempo esa sensación desaparecía por una sonrisa socarrona ¿A dónde más podía viajar la idiota de su hermana? Ella no tenía una mínima idea de cómo era el mundo exterior y tarde o temprano regresaría en busca de ayuda, al final la tendría en sus manos gracias a la inexperiencia e ingenuidad de la peli azul.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba a unos pasos de la habitación de la mujer, donde todas las noches se adentraba en busca de su calor encontrándose solo en aquellas cuatro paredes, imaginándola y deseándola. Y es que aunque ella tarde o temprano regresaría, no podía evitar sentir la rabia de tan solo pensar que ella estuviera fuera de su alcance. En uno de sus arrebatos violentos (Tan característicos de él) comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso; tiró todos los cuadros de arte renacentista que coleccionaba la princesa hacia los suelos ahora hechos añicos, rompió los cristales del tocador, destruía cada parte de la pieza incluso levantando la cama y lanzándola boca abajo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Sus gritos se podían escuchar desde la planta baja por lo que la servidumbre se cimbraba con el solo hecho de imaginárselo en esos instantes, si de por sí el padre era un caso particular, el hijo sobrepasaba tales límites.

Golpeo la pared de tapices melón hasta el punto de crear una gran abolladura en ella, era increíble como tal golpe no causó alguna herida en el hombre después de todo tantos años en el campo de batalla eso no se comparaba con lo que él había enfrentado. Cualquiera que pudiera tenerlo enfrente, por primera vez en veintitrés años el heredero a la corona de Tsufuru mostraba un sentimiento en aquella mirada sin sentimientos, y esta vez se podía notar uno solo, _vil odio._

—Juro que te encontraré Bulma, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrarte y créeme, te arrepentirás de haberme dejado…

* * *

La ligera incomodidad de la luz golpeando contra su rostro la obligó a despertar perezosamente del sueño en que se encontraba. Poco a poco sus ojos chocaban contra la luz resplandeciente que se filtraba frente a ella llegando a ser un poco cegadora, pero conforme los segundos pasaban se aclimataba su vista para el panorama que se presentaba frente a ella.

Frunciendo su ceño, intentó incorporarse de la posición en que se encontraba dándose cuenta sobre la gran comodidad que yacía bajo su cuerpo, un suave colchón. Un poco insegura, comenzó a examinar el lugar donde estaba e intentando recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta allí. Frente a ella se encontraba una ventana con cortinas traslucidas, donde notablemente se podía apreciar los rayos del sol entrando por la misma y no solo eso, un verde campo junto con árboles de jacarandas que bañaban el recinto.

Pudo apreciar que el lugar donde descansaba era un cuarto sumamente pequeño en comparación al que ella tenía en Tsufuru, modesto con solo lo indispensable; un pequeño tocador, un buró de noche y la cama individual donde ella yacía, pero al contrario del suyo, en este se podía sentir una calidez embriagante, desde esas paredes luminosas de color blancas a diferencia de la sobriedad del castillo y esa sensación de protección que emanaba ese espacio, cosa que carecía cada rincón de su antiguo hogar.

Intentó incorporarse de aquellas almohadas donde se encontraba hundida en los brazos de Morfeo, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus llamados cayendo de nuevo sobre las mismas sin fuerza alguna. Molesta consigo misma por no tener ni siquiera fuerza para alzar un brazo, esforzó a su mente en recordar como es que había varado en aquel lugar, aunque debía de reconocer que se sentía cómoda y más la vista que tenía frente a ella. Entonces como relámpago llegó todas las escenas vividas anteriormente, como si una secuencia de imágenes bombardearan su mente; _Namekuseí, los piratas de Pilaf y Kakarotto._

— _Iré a revisarla de nuevo para ver si es que ya despertó._

Aquella voz que sonó tras la puerta de madera, provocó dar un pequeño brinco en la peli azul, era una voz desconocida por lo que no sabía con que se encontraría ¿Y dónde estaba Kakarotto? Lo único que le interesaba era tener algún contacto con él, de ahí en fuera todo le daba desconfianza.

Escuchó como la puerta se abrió dejándose oír detrás de eso unos pasos, y aunque su curiosidad era más por observar con quien se enfrentaría esta vez, la debilites de su cuerpo era mayor a toda cosa.

Para su sorpresa, la imagen menos esperada se plató frente a sus ojos bien abiertos; era solo una joven, una hermosa joven. La chica de expresivos ojos oscuros y cabellos azabaches se acercó demasiado hacia Bulma inspeccionándola, pero al poco rato su genuino rostro de preocupación cambió a una gran sonrisa al encontrarse contra la mirada agua marina de la princesa, llevándose ambas manos a su boca deduciéndose como una expresión de _"felicidad"._ Bulma quedó en silencio analizando meticulosamente a la morena, quien esta le regalaba una dulce sonrisa logrando causar el mismo efecto de la peli azul.

—Veo que al fin despertaste. —Comenzó la morena con un toque de dulzura en su voz. —Nos preocupaste mucho, estuviste inconsciente al menos un día entero…

— ¿Qué? ¿Un día? —Exaltada, la princesa intentó incorporarse de su posición pero un ligero mareo la obligó a recostarse de nuevo, provocando que la morena se acercara hacia ella acomodándole las almohadas. — Disculpa mi falta de respeto, pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí?

— ¡Oh tranquila! —Intentó tranquilizarla negando con sus manos al aire. —No tienes nada que temer, mi Goku me comentó tu situación y te aseguro que nosotros no te haremos nada malo…

— ¿Goku? —Frunció el ceño intentando recordar, pero debido a su debilidad en esos instantes su mente se encontraba apagada. —

—Sí mi esposo, el joven que te ayudó a escapar de los rufianes que te secuestraron…¡Oh no! —Nuevamente alegó llevándose ambas manos a su boca, pero tal grito de sorpresa solo provocar fruncir a la peli azul, después de todo no era la única gritona en este mundo como decía su padre. — ¡¿Perdiste la memoria?!

— ¿Qué? —Susurró confundida.—¡No no no! Ya recordé, tu esposo Kakarotto ¿No es así?

—¡Oh menos mal! —Exclamó respirando dramáticamente.— Creí que si habías perdido la memoria, y sí el mismo.—Sonrió de nuevo sacando una pequeña risita de sus finos labios.— A mi Goku no le gusta mucho que le llamen por su nombre natal, a decir verdad solo hay dos personas que lo llaman así de esa manera…

—¿De verdad? —Esta vez sonrió con más confianza la peli azul al notar el brillo en los ojos de la mujer al hablar de _"Goku" —_ Pues cuando lo conocí, el se presentó con ese nombre.

—Su abuelo de niño le decía de cariño Goku, jamás estuvo de acuerdo en cómo sus padres le pusieron ese nombre tan extraño. —Rió con fuerza contagiando a la peli azul.— Por lo que se le hacía más fácil al señor Gohan nombrarlo de esa manera, con forme pasó el tiempo todos se adaptaron a ese sobrenombre. Es por eso que es extraño escuchar a alguien más que lo nombre como su forma natal y no como todos lo conocemos.

— ¿Quién lo llama como su nombre natal? —La princesa se animó a seguir con la charla, no tenía una idea con quien estaba platicando a ciencia cierta, solo que era la mujer de Goku, pero debía reconocer que nunca en su vida se había entablado una conversación trivial tan amena y divertida. —

—Bueno, antes eran tres; principalmente era su padre, pero el señor Bardock falleció hace cinco años en una batalla. —Suspiró incomoda recordando la agria experiencia de la pérdida de su suegro, del mismo modo por parte de la peli azul quien esta guardó silencio ante las palabras de la morena.— Y bueno ahorita, su hermano mayor Raditz, es un hombre muy serio por lo que prefiere llamarlo como debido es…

—Vaya…—Susurró incomoda la princesa, a pesar que la morena tenía todo el ánimo de platicar no pudo evitar que se formara una pequeña tensión en el cuarto cuando mencionó la palabra _"guerra"_.—

Al fondo se podía escuchar un llanto incesante interrumpiendo abrupta mente a la morena, Bulma observó como la mujer salió corriendo de la habitación dejándola sola, pero tardó más en darse cuenta que cuando la mujer estaba de vuelta de nuevo, solo que esta vez llevaba en brazos un pequeño bultito que se meneaba con fuerza y se podía escuchar como engullía un especie de líquido.

La peli azul notó como la mujer tomaba una silla que se encontraba junto a su cama y se sentó frente a ella, con un _bebe_ en brazos que tomaba desesperada mente su biberón.

—Lo siento, es que mi pequeño Gohan si no toma a tiempo su biberón créeme que no los dejará dormir todo lo que resta de la noche.— Rió con ternura mirando a su hijo.— Tienes que crecer fuerte, sano y guapo como tu padre.

Bulma se incorporó de su posición para apreciar más cerca al bebé, el niño era sumamente adorable y hermoso, podía ver que tenía muchos rasgos de ambos padres deduciendo ella misma que seguramente tenía el crío un mes de nacido. Cada vez iba armando más su rompecabezas, recordando todo y como es que Goku la había invitado a descansar a su casa, así que ella era Milk…

—Eres Milk ¿Verdad? —La morena depositó rápidamente sus ojos oscuros sobre Bulma, al principio solo fue una mirada confundida pero en cuestión de segundos se transformó a una llena de dulzura, cerrando los ojos de la misma forma y asintiendo afirmativamente.—

—Sí, disculpa de la emoción jamás me presente contigo. Soy Milk, la esposa de Goku ¿Tu nombre es Bulma, verdad?

—Así es…—Le devolvió amistosa mente la sonrisa.— Dime Milk, ¿Qué lugar es este? Siento si tengo tantas preguntas por qué hacer, pero es que…

—No te preocupes.—La morena la interrumpió arrullando entre sus brazos a su hijo.— Goku me contó todo, o bueno lo que él sabe de ti. Veras…—Susurró. —Bueno, después de que caíste inconsciente, mi Goku te trajo aquí a nuestra humilde casa. No tenemos mucho, pero te aseguro que lo poco que poseemos te lo brindamos con buena fe.

—Gracias…—Susurró apenada la princesa. —Lo que menos quiero es incomodarlos o algo parecido…

—No temas, seguro lo que has vivido no es nada grato y más en las condiciones en cómo te encontró Goku. Yo pienso igual que él, espera a que te recuperes y descanses. No has comido nada y eso se debe tu debilidad, ¡Te juro que cuando te vi, creí que no pasarías de la noche!

—De verdad que se los agradezco infinitamente, es solo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí…

—Lo sé. —Nuevamente interrumpió la morena al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la princesa. — Mi esposo me comentó sobre tu origen, y lamentablemente es cierto, si algún Saiyajin se entera sobre tu lugar natal no dudaran en mandar a cortar tu cabeza, ya que eso es considerado como invasión a la nación de parte del pueblo enemigo.

—¡Pero qué estupidez! —Levantó tanto la voz ocasionando que el bebé comenzara a llorar y Milk la viera como reprimenda. — Perdón, es solo que ¿Cómo es que una mujer indefensa como yo, pueda hacerles algo?

—Bulma, por favor aquí no se dicen groserías en este hogar.—La regañó sintiéndose incomoda, no es que fuera un regaño como el de su padre pero la hacía sentir extraña, tal como si una madre que nunca tuvo hablara con ella.— Y bueno, los Saiyajin son así, cualquier cosa que vean sospechoso no dudan en mandarlo a la hoguera si es necesario…—Susurró espantada.— Aunque el peor castigo viene de parte del rey…

—¡Está bien! Eso entiendo sobre algún ataque enemigo, pero es evidente que una mujer como yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo incluso al rey…

—Créeme Bulma, es mejor que guardes silencio, por tu bien si es que quieres sobrevivir.—Guardó silencio tras una gran pausa para retomar palabra.—Lo peor no es el rey, es el hijo…—Bulma pudo notar como la voz de la morena se volvió sobria con tan solo nombrar la familia real. Para la princesa no era nada nuevo, vivió rodeada de dos seres sin escrúpulos que a decir verdad no sentía que fuese alguna novedad y para ser sincera le valía un comino el rey y su forma de actuar, solo quería irse de ahí cuanto antes. —

—No me sorprende.— Alegó con altanería causando asombro en la morena.— Nada que no haya visto.

—Bulma, estamos en tiempos de guerra y más ahora, cualquier foráneo que llega a las tierras de Vegetaseí son examinados a tal manera que no se traten de infiltrados o algo parecido. El rey es un hombre justo solo con sus nativos, pero cuando es necesario los manda a la misma hoguera. Aunque vengas en son de paz, ese no será el motivo suficiente para que te salves, y peor aún de donde provienes. Prácticamente eres una enemiga del pueblo y créeme, cuando te digo de quien debes de temer es del príncipe, debes hacerlo. En el peor de los casos, es mejor ser juzgado por el mismo rey, porque su hijo no tiene una buena fama de benevolente…

Bulma quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de Milk, podía ver en ella una gran preocupación por su integridad, por lo que cada palabra de la morena lo decía genuina mente. Se sentía extraña e incómoda, nunca se imaginó estar en la boca del lobo pero a la vez que sintiera tan cómoda en el pueblo enemigo al suyo natal y eso era sin duda alguna deplorable.

—No te preocupes, yo también soy extranjera.—Prosiguió Milk al notar la incertidumbre en la peli azul.— Es muy probable que llames la atención aquí en Vegetaseí y sobre todo por tu aspecto, muy raras veces o casi nada se ven mujeres como tu estilo, de cabellos claros y pieles níveas. La mayoría somos morenas y de cabellos azabaches, al menos conmigo no se dieron cuenta y piensan que soy una de ellas.—Rió con fuerza.— Pero seguramente causaras furor cuando te vean…

—No pienso estar mucho tiempo aquí, en cuanto pueda emigraré a las tierras del Oeste.

—Pues en lo que sucede, puedes decir que vienes de algún otro lugar si es que te preguntan ¡Pero no digas que vienes de Tsufuru!

—Sí eso haré. —Le sonrió tierna-mente.— Trataré de no toparme con muchos Saiyajin.

—Solo ten cuidado con lo que digas.

—Evitaré incluso al mismo príncipe sí es necesario.—Sonrió alzando su cabeza con autosuficiencia meneando sus cabellos turquesas, provocando soltar una pequeña risita por parte de la morena.—

—Bien, me retiraré para acostar de nuevo a Gohan.—Siguió la morena con el niño en brazos.—Por cierto Bulma, te dejé en esa silla un poco de ropa por si quieres cambiártela, al igual si gustas tomar un baño.

—De verdad muchas gracias.—Susurró penosa mente la peli azul, jamás había recibido tanta amabilidad por parte de unos desconocidos y aunque le costara reconocer que así de la nada estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarla, se sentía tan cómoda. Por su parte la morena se limito a regalarle su sonrisa más pura.— ¿Milk..?

— ¿Dime? —Reanudó la morena deteniendo su paso sobre el umbral de la puerta. —

—¿Dónde está Goku? Me gustaría agradecerle esto que han hecho por mí…

—Está cargando los costales de la cosecha que lleva a diario a la plaza central.—Sonrió con dulzura la mujer de la casa al ver a su inquilina, a pesar de todo y sin conocerla, con el simple hecho de verla a los ojos podía notar el sufrimiento por el cual había atravesado aquella mujer, instintivamente le surgía aquel sentimiento maternal por la peli azul.— No te preocupes por eso Bulma, primero descansa.

—De verdad…—Susurró la princesa intentando vanamente ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.—De verdad, no sé por qué son muy amables conmigo, no están obligados en hacerlo y aún así ponen cierta fe en mí…

—Tranquila, te entiendo más de lo que tú crees. Después de todo ambas somos foráneas en un territorio salvaje y mi Goku al contarme tu historia no dude en ayudarte.—Suspiró.— Me recordó mucho a la primera vez que llegué aquí a Vegetaseí y la única persona quien me tendió una mano, es ahora mi esposo.—Le sonrió por última vez dándose la vuelta.— Te dejo descansar, Bulma.

La morena de retiró con su hijo dejando nuevamente sola a la peli azul en aquella habitación para darle su propio espacio. La princesa de cabellos turquesas, reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba se incorporó hacia la ventana que tenía frente a ella, podía ver como los dorados rayos del verano iluminaban los verdes montes y el suave viento colándose por la misma ventana golpeaba contra su rostro, era una sensación satisfactoria y tranquila, el clima era agradable a pesar que se sentía un poco caliente pero no le quitaba ese toque _"especial"_ que poseía aquella colina.

Todo esto era nuevo y contradictorio para la princesa, nunca se imagino en un escenario como ese y mucho menos parar en las " _tierras del enemigo"._ Por varios momentos le atormentaba la idea, se sentía miserable y traicionera a su patria, porque independientemente a toda la travesía por la que vivió en Tsufuru, su principio estaba primero y así como su pueblo natal.

Debía moverse lo más pronto de ese lugar, después de todo Milk tenía razón, su vida peligraba y no por nada había soportado tanto para terminar en esas condiciones, ella cumpliría su sueño a como diera lugar y ese era llegar a las tierras del Oeste ¿Porqué ahí? No tenía una idea, pero siempre tuvo una corazonada que en aquel lugar tan soñado albergaba algo especial para ella, y lo descubriría a como diera lugar.

* * *

Después de tomar un relajante baño que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, se dispuso a colocarse la ropa que amablemente le había entregado Milk. Al parecer era un vestido típico de la región, sencillo de manta de color blanco, con los hombros descubiertos junto con un pequeño holán de encaje que decoraba la parte superior, mientras que la falda poseía un paliacate de color rojo en caída a la altura de su cintura dejándose ver un poco de su silueta parte de su ombligo.

Acomodó su melena turquesa en una coleta alzada dejando solo un par de flequillos asomándose en su rostro níveo. Vio su reflejo contra el espejo que yacía a un costado de su cama e instintivamente llevó sus afilados y delicados dedos a su cuello, aún le sorprendía que aquellos bárbaros jamás se hayan dado cuenta del collar de valor que portó en todo el viaje. La cadena de oro blanco se podía perder en contraste del tono de su piel, solo resaltaban las letras de su nombre que parecían ser tatuadas en ella. No había cavidad en su mente que su padre le haya mandado hacer algo tan especial como eso ¿O tal vez la haya _hurtado?_

—El jamás tendría algún detalle como este conmigo, seguro fue por parte de mi madre.—Se respondió así misma mientras seguía observando su reflejo pensativa. Nuevamente depositó su mirada aguamarina hacia la ventana abierta que daba vista hacia los verdes prados, pero esta vez su atención la capturó cierto hombre con quien deseaba hablar desde horas atrás.— ¡Hey Goku!

El aludido detuvo su paso al voltear hacia su llamado, encontrándose con la imagen de la peli azul que lo saludaba extasiada desde la ventana de la habitación que le fue otorgada. El moreno le devolvió el saludo dispuesto a acercarse, pero fue más rápido los movimientos de la princesa cuando pudo notar como ella subía por el marco de la misma ventana y después dar un gran salto para caer fuera de ella. Afortunadamente la habitación que le fue otorgada se encontraba en la planta baja, ya que sí no hubiera sido toda una tragedia.

El moreno parpadeo un par de veces sobre su lugar hasta tener frente a él a la peli azul que se acercaba agitada mente mientras sostenía su vientre plano al descubierto intentando recuperar el aire después de haber corrido a su encuentro.

—Veo que ya te encuentras mejor.—Le sonrió el moreno en forma de saludo.—

—Necesitaba hablar contigo Goku…yo…

—No te preocupes.— Sonrió de nuevo colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho descubierto de la mujer.— Creo que ya hablamos de esto cuando nos conocimos, lo mejor es que te recuperes del largo viaje que tuviste.

—Es que, de verdad…son tantas cosas que rodean mi mente y no logro explicarme…—Susurró incomoda la peli azul desviando su mirada oceánica hacia otro punto. — No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes…

El joven se quedó varios segundos observándola en silencio, tal vez el no era muy bueno con las palabras pero lo que él tenía a su favor es que era demasiado observador. Podía notar mucha perturbación y dudas que rodeaban a la peli azul, por lo que no la cuestionaría ni nada por el estilo, ella decidiría cuando diría la verdad en _quien era, y cuál era la verdadera razón por la que llegó a Vegetaseí._

—Bulma.—Nuevamente la joven depositó su atención en la mirada oscura del joven de cabellos alborotados.— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la plaza central? Iré a dejar unas cosas, sirve que conoces lo que es Vegetaseí ¿Te parece?

La princesa dudó por unos segundos el ofrecimiento del moreno, recordaba todas las palabras que le dijo Milk esa misma mañana y aunque no quisiera aún le seguía atormentando de donde provenía. Pero al ver la sonrisa amistosa del hombre que le salvo de las garras de esos rufianes sin siquiera conocerla, le comenzaba a contagiar esa buena vibra de él. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¡Ella era la gran Bulma! Siempre tuvo la pasión por recorrer tierras lejanas que no fueran las de su hogar y ahora esta era la primera vez (aunque fuese el pueblo enemigo) ¿Porqué desaprovechar esta oportunidad para aventurarse? ¿Qué mal le pudiese ocurrir?

—Está bien.—Sonrió con júbilo la princesa, con un toque de luz en sus ojos cristalinos.— Quiero conocer Vegetaseí.

* * *

Las calles de la plaza central parecían hacer verbena a la llegada del príncipe junto con su batallón de pelea. Todos salían de sus humildes moradas así como de sus establecimientos para apreciar la entrada triunfal del heredero a la corona, quien cabalgaba sobre su potro pura sangre de color azabache; el animal era imponente por lo que quien fuese que se acercara a su paso, sus fuertes trotes y movimientos violentos te hacían intimidar y guardar respeto a su terreno dominado.

Orgullosamente, el heredero a la corona tomaba con diestra las riendas de su potro. Nadie tenía las suficientes agallas de domar el animal, él era el único quien tenía el control sobre él y eso lo hacía sentir todavía más imponente, después de todo ambos tenían la misma personalidad; _salvajes, indomables y orgullosos._

Había dado la orden de retirada para sus hombres, después de un largo viaje de tres meses necesitaban saciar sus necesidades básicas pues al final lo merecían, fue una misión exitosa _como todas,_ por lo que les había autorizado el resto del día libre ya sea para ir a beber hasta embrutecerse o seguramente correr al burdel del pueblo a saciar sus instintos primitivos; claro había también aquellos que deseaban ir a ver a sus familias que los esperaban con emoción, pero él conocía demasiado a sus hombres para no saber que correrían con las dos primeras opciones.

Le gustaba que lo elogiaran reconociendo su potencial en el terreno del combate, en los últimos años todas las victorias a su pueblo se debían gracias a él siendo considerado más fuerte que incluso el rey. Y es que a pesar de no tener tan buena fama de ser benevolente, en esos tiempos de guerra los habitantes podían sentir una gran confianza en poner sus vidas en las manos del príncipe, ya que ellos sabían que con él al mando del reino, nada les pasaría.

Lo que detestaba era la otra cara de la moneda de la multitud, quien se le abalanzaba pidiéndole favores, todos con sus sutiles peticiones y unas que otras quejas. Sí había algo que le aborrecía era escuchar todas las clemencias de sus aldeanos, él no era bueno para eso, ¿Qué no bastaba con todas las victorias que traía a su pueblo? Para absurdas peticiones se encontraba su padre o incluso su hermano, a él le detestaba perder tiempo en oír quejidos de personas que no se conformaban con lo que tenían por no esforzarse más de lo debido, y eso le molestaba, que aún no podía ocupar el cargo de rey ya que su padre por la misma razón le hacía remarcar " _Aun tienes mucho por que aprender de tu pueblo."_

No podía dejar pasar de desapercibido que a sus oídos llegaban las habladurías que era un príncipe muy " _Orgulloso y egoísta"._ Le hartaba las habladurías, que aunque en cierta forma le daban igual, prefería más estar fuera meses de su hogar en el campo de batalla que escuchar rumores sin sentido ni vida propia. Después de todo eso a él no le importaba, su único objetivo era volver a su reino el más fuerte en todo el maldito planeta y que su nombre resonará en cada rincón de este siendo el más poderoso de todos. Y a decir verdad, no podía comparar la adrenalina y éxtasis cuando empuñaba una espada, simplemente era una pasión el arte del combate.

—¡A un lado! ¡Dejen pasar al príncipe! —La gruesa voz de su mano derecha se hacía resonar entre todo el bullicio del pueblo. El soldado intentaba proteger a su príncipe anteponiéndose frente a él sobre su caballo a modo de escudo, incitando que otros dos soldados más se pusieran al lado del príncipe rodeándolo por completo.— ¡A un lado!

—Su alteza.—Un soldado de su extremo se acercó más intentando que el príncipe pudiera escucharlo entre el ajetreo de las personas.—Será mejor que tomemos un atajo, toda la calle principal que saca hacia el sendero del castillo real se ve obstruía por los aldeanos…

—El inútil de mi hermano seguramente no ha hecho bien su trabajo en ausencia mía y de mi padre. —Refutó el príncipe arrugando más su ceño marcado con una notable molestia en su voz. — ¡Nappa! —Con esa voz imponente característica del príncipe, llamó a su mano derecha quien no tardó en responder su llamado.— Tú junto con Toma y Lettuce hagan una barrera. Mientras que tú Raditz.—Ahora dirigió sus ojos azabaches hacia el soldado quien le había informado minutos antes.— Distrae toda esta multitud quien intente seguirme, en compañía del resto del batallón…

—Mi señor.—Prosiguió de nuevo su mano derecha, que creaba una barrera junto con tres soldados que se acercaron más a ayudarlo.— La gente está vuelta un caos, no es seguro que se vaya solo…

—No digas tonterías Nappa.

El príncipe no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más objeciones por parte de sus súbditos, llevaban al menos ya media hora perdidos en aquel arenal de gente y esa situación lo estaba irritando, más sumándole el hecho que deseaba descansar de su largo viaje como para tener que soportar berridos de sus aldeanos. Dispuesto a tomar el atajo más cercano, tomó las riendas de su potro pura sangre, pero un sonido peculiar a lo lejos de la multitud provocó detener su andar. Todos reaccionaron del mismo modo, la gran multitud volteó hacia la parte posterior que daba con el mercado principal, donde claramente se había escuchado un balazo.

* * *

El viaje hacia la plaza central no estaba tan lejos de la montaña Paoz, podías hacerte al menos una media hora, pero debido a la abundante vegetación el camino era un poco más difícil de atravesar logrando hacer más tiempo.

Sentada en la parte posterior de la carretilla sobre los bultos de tubérculos que diariamente iba a cosechar su buen amigo todas las mañanas, la princesa observaba anonada el verde paisaje que cubría la vereda del camino; las hierbas notablemente habían crecido debido a las temporadas de lluvia del verano, entre ellas se podía apreciar cientos de florecillas blancas destacar en el lienzo verde. Bulma olía extasiada el aroma que estas desprendían, no pudo evitar durante todo el camino ir recolectado con sus suaves manos alguna florecilla que le encantara hasta el punto de terminar haciendo un pequeño ramillete.

A pesar que este fue el viaje más incómodo que había tenido en su vida, fue el más divertido y ameno, durante todo el trayecto el moreno quien llevaba las riendas del caballo que jalaba la carretilla, contaba un sinfín de ocurrencias provocando que el camino se sintiera más alivianado y rápido de lo que era.

—Bien, hemos llegado.

Los ojos expresivos de la princesa no perdieron la oportunidad para apreciar lo que su amigo le comunicaba. Ya se podía apreciar las calles rusticas y empedradas del pueblo, el lugar notablemente era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba y todos los habitantes de la región vestían de ropas muy ligeras debido a las altas temperaturas. La princesa podía notar como todos los nativos de Vegetaseí tenían un rasgo en común, la mayoría eran muy altos como Goku y de apariencia musculada, así como de pieles canela.

Indiscutible mente se sentía tan incómoda y fuera del lugar, al menos aquella vez que viajó a Namekuseí los pocos habitantes con los que convivió eran muy amables, en cambio cuando estos la veían atravesar sobre las calles empedradas la observaban como si se tratase de un bicho muy extraño.

Después de otros quince minutos, llegaron a lo que era la plaza central de Vegetaseí. En el centro de esta habitaba una gran fuente donde alrededor de ella corrían niños, ancianos se sentaban contemplando el día o algunos comerciantes colocaban sobre el suelo algún producto en venta. A pesar de su gente, las calles tenían unos tonos cálidos que le daban un toque nostálgico y entre más los rayos del sol golpeaban contra estas, se podía apreciar una buena imagen postal.

—Ahora debemos continuar a pie.—La voz de Goku la sacó de su ensoñación, quien le daba una mano en cortesía para ayudarla a bajar de la carretilla.—Las calles del mercado son más estrechas.

—¿Trabajas aquí?—Preguntó con sus ojos curiosos observando todo a su alrededor.—Hay mucha gente…

—Solo vengo a repartir la cosecha del mes.—Sonrió el moreno al ver el interés de la mujer sobre el lugar, mientras se colocaba dos grandes bultos sobre cada hombro.— Sí es extraño…—Susurró pensativo.—Para ser sábado es extraño que la plaza esté llena…

— _¡El príncipe ha llegado! ¡El príncipe ha llegado!_

Ambos jóvenes voltearon al alardeo que sonaba detrás de ellos; se trataba de un anciano corpulento que iba corriendo apoyándose sobre su bastón de madera como al mismo tiempo sujetando su sombrero de paja debido a su ajetreo. Bulma observó que varios caminaban apresurados hacia la dirección donde se dirigía el anciano, sorprendida por la gran caravana que estaba haciendo la gente.

Por su parte Goku se limitó a sacar un bufido de su garganta meneando la cabeza negativamente, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Vamos Bulma, no tiene importancia…

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién llegó?—Indago curiosa mientras seguía a su amigo sin dejar de voltear repetidas veces hacia donde se dirigía la multitud.— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

—Según es el príncipe.—Respondió sin mucha emoción en sus palabras.— Lleva meses fuera, y siempre hacen tanto escándalo intentando interceptar su llegada, pero la mayoría de veces termina todo mal. Lo digo por la gente y su agresividad por querer estar lo más próximo a él. —Se detuvo al notar la curiosidad en la peli azul quien no dejaba de voltear.— Bulma, no te separes de mí, el mercado es muy amplio y las personas como te darás cuenta, son un poco especiales y agresivas…

Sin decir una palabra más, la princesa siguió en silencio a su amigo quien este no para de hablar explicándole que vendían que cada local a su paso. Ahora su atención se depositaba en todo aquel mercader que se le acercaba ofreciéndole sus productos, desde pescado fresco hasta joyería robada y de dudosa calidad. Amablemente les respondía que no estaba interesada en adquirir sus productos, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba alcanzar el paso del moreno quien notablemente ya se encontraba pasos alejados a los de ella.

Como él moreno le había comentado, los pasillos eran muy estrechos y la gente predominaba en el lugar, aunque después de todo podía apreciar que no era la única foránea del lugar; incluso había hombres de otras tierras vendiendo cosas ilegales. Cuando notó, había perdido todo rastro de Goku, lo buscaba rápidamente con su mirada ansiosa, pero solo podía notar más y más gente como comerciantes, algunos la empujaban otros le querían vender a fuerzas sus productos y notablemente se ganaba una que otra mirada pesada por parte de los hombres.

—Bien Bulma, tranquila.—Se auto decía mientras seguía su andar sin dejar de alzar su cabeza entre toda la multitud en busca de algún sujeto de cabellos alborotados como Goku.— Solo intenta buscar un punto clave para encontrar a este hombre…

Conforme más se adentraba al mercado, más calles surgían de estas repletos de gente por dondequiera como locatarios. El calor se concentraba más en el lugar y su piel nívea comenzaba a tomar un tono carmín. Se encontraba cansada después de caminar por varios minutos en círculos, y a pesar de que varias veces se detuvo a preguntar por si es que alguien conocía el nombre de _Goku,_ nadie le daba razón de vida.

Cansada, se detuvo frente a un puesto de frutas y verduras, esperaría ahí hasta que su amigo apareciera o de lo contrario se perdería más en ese laberinto sin salida.

— _¡Largo de aquí!_

Una raposa voz le llamó la atención depositando su mirada oceánica frente a la imagen que se presenciaba a unos metros de distancia: Un niño huyendo de una posible tunda por parte del dueño del puesto de verduras.

El crío que seguramente no pasaba ni los ocho años, se escondió tras una carretilla mientras temblaba entre más se acercaba el hombre. Para su suerte, debido a su pequeño tamaño, el hombre robusto y de gran altura se cansó de buscarlo regresando su local murmurando uno que otro insulto.

La princesa por su parte observaba indignada la escena ¿Qué le costaba a ese hombre darle una manzana a ese pobre niño, que notablemente se apreciaba que llevaba días sin comer? Enfadada, se acercó hacia el pequeño que observaba expectante el momento oportuno para salir, pero al ver que la princesa se acercaba hacia él intento huir, sin embargo Bulma fue más rápida interceptando su huida.

—¡Tranquilo! —Alegó la peli azul anteponiendo sus manos.— No te haré nada malo…

—Que…¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Preguntó desafiante el infante, aunque en su voz temblorosa se notaba la poca edad que poseía.—¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Vengo a ayudarte, ¿Tienes hambre verdad? —El pequeño la vio con desconfianza, provocando soltar una sonrisa dulce por parte de la peli azul.— Te entiendo, sé lo que estás pensando ¿Cómo una extraña podría ayudarte, no? —El infante desvió sus ojos oscuros avergonzado, a decir verdad le perturbó más la sonrisa de la mujer, ya que _era sumamente hermosa, como un ángel. —_ No tengas miedo, no es justo lo que ese hombre hizo ¡Solo era una manzana!

—Así es ese viejo barrigón.—Soltó el pequeño con un semblante más tranquilo.— Es un cerdo, pero tiene las manzanas más ricas de toda Vegetaseí…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer? —Preguntó con genuina preocupación.—

—Yo…tres días…—Susurró apenado el niño desviando la mirada.— Bueno, ayer comí un poco de pescado que encontré en un bote de la basura de la plaza…

—¡Por Kami-Sama! Eso es inaudito…—Refunfuñó molesta la princesa.—Ahora verás, tendrás esa manzana…

Molesta y decidida, la princesa avanzó hasta el puesto de frutas y verduras seguida del infante que se escondía nervioso detrás de ella. Sin importarle cual fueran las consecuencias de sus actos, tomó una manzana del puesto,ventajosamente escogió la más grande, roja y jugosa, entregándosela al pequeño que se le notaba como sus costillas se marcaban a su piel.

El niño dudó unos segundos en tomarla, pero al ver la determinada decisión de la mujer no dudó ni un segundo más en devorarla por completo. Por su parte Bulma, satisfecha con su acción dio media vuelta pero antes de dar tan siquiera un par de pasos, una fuerte mano la sostuvo de su muñeca derecha regresándola bruscamente de su andar.

—Espero que tengas con que pagar esa manzana.— Nuevamente era aquel hombre que minutos antes había corrido al niño. Bulma al notarlo tan cerca de ella retrocedió un par de pasos chocando con el puesto de frutas, pero era inevitable escapar de su agarre fuerte. Por su parte el hombre la observaba de una manera _extraña,_ mientras que acercaba más su rostro al de ella tratándola de intimidar.—¿Cómo piensas pagarme, mujer?

—¡Suélteme, me lástima! —Vanamente intentaba alejarse de él. Aquel hombre robusto y de pecho velludo desprendía una aroma desagradable de su boca ocasionándole asco en la princesa, mientras que el niño retrocedía apresurada mente de la escena.—

—¡Todo lo que se consume, aquí se paga! —Los notorios gritos del hombre provocaban hacer que la gente al pasar voltearan a ver qué ocurría, algunos se quedaban a cuchichear, otros simplemente se seguían de largo pues sabían que ese comerciante en especial era muy agresivo.—¿O me pagaras con tu hermosa cara, dulzura?

—¡Cerdo asqueroso! —Sin pesarlo, le escupió a la cara al hombre al sentir la aproximación de él a su rostro con otras intenciones. Escuchó la expresión de muchos sorprendidos por su acto, mientras que el hombre se alejaba solo unos centímetros limpiando la saliva de su rostro.— ¡Ese niño no tenía nada que comer! ¡No le quitaba darle una maldita manzana de todo su arsenal!

—¡Cállate perra! —Sacando una pistola de su bolsillo, paralizó por completo a la princesa ¿Es que de verdad la mataría por eso? Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que el hombre dejó escapar una bala hacia el cielo, ocasionando un grito en los espectadores, pero silencio en ella.—¿Con que así te puedes quedar callada, he?

—¡He dicho que me suelte, grandísimo granuja! —Nuevamente la princesa forcejeaba en su agarre, mientras que el hombre solo reía por lo débil que era.—¿Todo esto por una estúpida manzana?

—No dulzura, no solo es una _"estúpida manzana"_ —La arremedó con lo último.—Es tu insolencia, y tu falta de respeto.

—¡Entonces se la pagaré! —Respondió aturdida la joven y ya lastimada del fuerte agarre del hombre.—¡Pero suélteme ya!

—¿Y crees que te dejaré ir así como si nada? —Se burló con una sonora carcajada.— Tú muy bien sabes que estas manzanas y todo lo que ves aquí, ya tienen dueños.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó sin captar el mensaje del hombre.—No entiendo…

—Deja de hacerte la inútil hermosura, sabes muy bien que estas son las verduras y frutas que se exporta al castillo real. ¿Por qué crees que poseo de las manzanas más deliciosas? Son absolutamente para la familia real.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero qué estupidez!

—¡¿Estás osando insultar contra la familia real?! —Todos los presentes nuevamente exclamaron sorprendidos, a lo que ella le hartó la situación.—

—No me importan en lo más mínimo, ellos se pudren en dinero de su pueblo, en cambio sus habitantes mendigan migajas de pan por alimentar sus ¡Traseros real!

Eso fue la bomba que estalló, todos comenzaron a cuchichear por la falta de respeto por parte de la mujer. El hombre quedó en silencio por la insolencia de la peli azul, y ella lo desafió con su mirada. Ella sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, era algo de lo que siempre peleaba con su padre; _la ayuda al pueblo._ Siempre que podía mandaba a escondidas numerosas cantidades de alimentos y mantadas para sus habitantes más pobres de Tsufuru ¡Y odiaba que fuera todo a escondidas! Como soberanos su deber era ver que le faltaba a su nación, no quitarles. Y ver la escena de un niño mendigando por una simple manzana, era una vergüenza.

—¡Insolente!—Bramó exasperado el hombre.—

—Pues dirá lo que quiera.—Contra atacó Bulma.—¡Pero es la verdad!

—¡Te haré callar cada una de tus palabras en nombre del rey!

Sucedió todo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de asimilar lo que se venía. El hombre de su cinturón desvainó su espada, la elevó tan alto así como los ojos de la princesa se abrieron tan grandes al ver el filo del arma.

Pudo ver las intenciones del hombre en cortarle la mano donde la sujetaba, solo eran los segundos restantes para ver su veredicto final, y aunque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo ni para cerrar los ojos, toda acción del hombre se congeló por completo.

¿Qué sucedida? No entendía, pero pudo notar como aquel sujeto depositó su gélida mirada detrás de ella para pasar de aquellos ojos determinantes a unos llenos de miedo. ¿Es que se había arrepentido de sus actos?

Como si su piel quemara, el hombre la soltó tan rápido mientras que de forma contraria bajaba su espada en cámara lenta. Parecía que todo a su alrededor se detuvo y cualquier murmullo quedó en el absoluto silencio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó desafiante la princesa, quien no tardó en tomar su muñeca notablemente marcada.—

—El…el…—Tartamudeaba el hombre mirando detrás de ella.— El príncipe…

—¿Disculpa? —Era evidente que estaba molesta la peli azul ¿De verdad seguía con la misma tontería? —Creí haberle dejado claro, no me importa lo que piensen ellos ni el mismo príncipe…

— _¿En que puede pensar el príncipe? —_ Una voz sonó detrás de ella, pudo notar lo fuerte y ronca que era o tal vez se debía a que todos se habían callado provocándose escuchar como un eco resonar entre todos, pero estaba tan enojada con el asunto de la manzana que seguía enfrascada con su pleito con el hombre.—

—Pues que sí él considera en no darle una maldita manzana a un pobre niño que lleva tres días sin comer ¡Es un reverendo estúpido!—Respondió en su misma postura a la voz masculina que escuchó detrás de ella, aún sin darle la cara.— El se puede pudrir en todas las riquezas que le plazca, pero como un buen soberano debe ver antes por su pueblo.

El murmullo de sorpresa se hizo resonar de nuevo entre todos, el hombre frente a ella _temblaba,_ provocando que la peli azul arqueara sus cejas sorprendida ¿Ahora porqué el sujeto perdía toda su valentía? Tal acción solo provocó que se sintiera más imponente colocando sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura, pero no pudo evitar ver a reojo que a su alrededor había más gente de la que había visto segundos antes.

—Cierra tu boca…—Susurró el hombre con una gota de sudor recorrer su frente así como su voz temblaba llena de _pánico_.—

—¡Usted a mí no me calla! —Nuevamente alzó la voz la peli azul contra el comerciante, meneando sus caderas hacia un lado en forma de mando.—

—¡El príncipe está detrás de ti! Grandísima tonta…

Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda al entender la preocupación en los ojos del comerciante así como el cuchicheo a su , todo rasgo de poder y seguridad se fue por los suelos al escuchar las palabras del hombre. No quería voltear, se rehusaba a hacer tal acto ¡Simplemente su cuerpo no respondía! Y ahora podía entender como todos observaban petrificados la escena. Sabía que en cualquier momento, si no era aquel verdulero que la mataría, seguramente el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo.

— _Voltea._

Dio un pequeño brinco sobre su lugar al escucharlo _¡Por Kami-Sama! ¿Es que su voz era más ronca y fuerte de lo que había escuchando antes?_ Dudó por varios segundos en realizar la acción, podía sentir todas sus mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza y al sentirse tan expuesta no pudo evitar sentir temor ¡Ahora si estaba metida en un súper problema!

— _¡El príncipe Vegeta te ha dicho que voltees!_

Esa tercera voz en escena ni le dio tiempo de responder al llamado, cuando nuevamente sintió como la tomaban de su brazo derecho obligándola a voltear. El hombre tan alto y calvo que se aproximó a la distancia de donde ella se encontraba, prácticamente la arrastro de donde estaba provocando que el comerciante de frutas retrocediera un paso, así como todos los expectantes.

Cuando notó, aquel hombre calvó la soltó con fuerza provocando que ella se des tambaleara un poco, pero no por eso perder el suelo. Todo pasaba tan rápido frente a sus pies que su mente la obligaba a tomar ciertas decisiones y ¡Lo haría! No estaría ocultando más su orgullo, después de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¡Ellos eran los malditos insensibles y egoístas por privarle el alimento a un niño! Y además, estaba harta de bajar la cabeza, ¡Nunca más lo haría!.Tomando toda la fuerza que tenía, se giró por completo para enfrentar al próximo sujeto que se encontraba a una corta distancia de ella, y en ese momento pudo sentir como su cuerpo se paralizara.

Por su parte el príncipe, su voz nunca había sonado tan demandante como en ese momento, el estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes por lo que no notaba la diferencia, pero extrañamente en esta ocasión su voz parecía exigir lo que inquietaba en su mente, _simplemente quería ver quien era aquella extraña de cabellos exóticos que se expresaba así tan, agresiva._

Lentamente apreció cada movimiento de la mujer escandalosa, parecía temerosa pero no pudo evitar observar con diversión como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, era una pequeña muestra de valentía por lo que sonrió, _después de todo si le daría la cara._

Sus orbes azabaches presenciaron una imagen fuera de lo común, no supo si fueron los segundos más largos de su vida pero estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría una mirada como la de _ella._ Nunca en su vida había visto un fuego emerger como en esa mirada oceánica, no quería decir que nunca haya visto rostros más hermosos y exóticos, pero aquella mirada reflejaba tanto y a la vez no podía descifrarlo por completo. Podía notar un remolino de sentimientos emerger entre ellos, tal vez agresividad, pero lo que realmente le impacto fue la valentía que emergía de ellos, nunca nadie lo habían desafiado como _ella._

* * *

 _Bieen, aquí está parte tres de la historia :3 espero les haya gustado..._

 _TAN TAN TAN TANNNN, ya se dió el encuentro (: en realidad este encuentro iba a ser hasta el capítulo cuarto y al final, al igual como en otra circunstancia pero al releer lo que escribí no me gustó como aplacé tanto el hecho y las escenas de relleno xD Que no por eso las he eliminado, las acomodaré en otras partes de los siguientes capítulos :)_

 _¿Les gusto? A mí si, bueno es lo que venía pensando desde tiempo como sería su encuentro jajaja y lo intenso comienza desde ya! Debo advertirles que los siguientes capítulos subirán poco a poco de nivel (Y es ahí donde entra la categoría M ;) )_

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 _ ***La montaña Paoz pertenece a las tierras de Vegetaseí, así que el escenario del hogar de los Son ya saben como es a la hora de imaginárselo :3**_

 _ ***La escena del mercado me recordaba o más bien intenté en inspirarme en una toma de la película "Aladdin" donde la princesa Jasmine atraviesa el bazar y encuentra un niño que intenta tomar una manzana en un puesto. (Sí no saben a lo que me refiero, pueden buscar la escena en youtube, es una película de Disney xD ya que toda esa parte del capítulo es similar a la situación de la película, por sí se quieren dar una idea jajaja xD)**_

 _ ***El nombre Lettuce, es lechuga en inglés xD Ya saben, todos los saiyajin tienen que tener nombre de algún vegetal jajaja xD**_

 _ ***Aquí el abuelo de Goku resulta ser pariente de la familia de Bardock xD por obvias razones, ambos están muertos.**_

 _Y bueno, esos son algunas observaciones o como inspiraciones de donde sacó todo esto jajajaja xD  
Buenoo, ya apareció el tan amado príncipe ¿Ahora que creen que suceda? :o _

_Espero les haya gustado y por favor, si pudieran dejarme un review para ver que tal va esta historia,¡Me motivan mucho!_

 _Gracias por seguirme y nos seguimos leyendo ¡Un beso insectos/as! :)_


	5. Más que un trato

Holaa! ¿Cómo están? ¡He vueltoooooooo! xD

Perdonen por mi gran ausencia, pero la escuela me trae vuelta loca :c ¡Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo 4! Espero les guste :3

 _Antes..._

 ** _LizCastle05:_** _¡Hey hola! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario :3 me agrada saber que te haya encantado ¡Gracias por el apoyo!_

 ** _Princess Narin:_** _Oww gracias por tus bellas palabras! No sabes lo que me emociona saber lo que produce esta historia en ustedes, gracias de verdad! :)_

 ** _Kahz:_** _¡Holaa! De verdad muchas gracias! Me alegra saber el efecto que tiene en ustedes, gracias :)_

 ** _broken heart queen:_** _Holaaa! Owww muchas gracias! :') Me encantó leerte! No sabes lo alagada que me hizo sentir tu comentario, gracias! Y sí disculpa :( es que la uni me quitó mucho tiempo en estos días, pero la historia sigue, graciaas por el apoyo! :)_

Los dejo continuar con la historia :)

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV. MÁS QUE UN TRATO**

El sonoro estruendo provenir desde el interior del mercadillo de la plaza central solo provocó más escándalo entre los habitantes. Algunos corrieron para presenciar en primera fila el motivo del disparo, otros se dispersaron dispuestos a no correr el riesgo de ser ellos lastimados por alguna bala perdida, estaban el resto _o si no es que casi todos,_ provocaron una gran marea contra los soldados del príncipe abalanzándose en busca de ayuda.

Su límite de paciencia, _si es que la tenía,_ había terminado, toda esta situación solo incitaba a irritarlo a sobre manera provocando que ni el mismo pudiera liderar con su propio pueblo que entraba en pánico por un simple sonido. Con fastidio observo cómo sus hombres no le ponían un hasta aquí a toda ese gente chismosa, ¿En verdad tenía que resolver todo por su propia cuenta? Claro, estaba rodeado de tontos incompetentes.

Con la suma diestra que lo caracterizaba, tomó las riendas de su potro azabache cabalgando con elegancia entre la multitud, dispuesto a poner un fin a todo ese borlote.

¿Y con que se encontró? Una simple disputa entre comerciantes. Podía sentir palpitar su vena frontal al verse metido en un enrollo de terceros ¡El era el príncipe! ¿Qué tanto debía hacer en ese lugar mal oliente? Chistó por debajo molesto, daría la orden de llamar a la guardia real y que ellos se encargaran del trabajo que les correspondía, y antes de irse un peculiar destello turquesa llamó su atención.

No supo que lo orillo a realizar su cometido, pero decidido bajó de su potro seguido de sus hombres que minutos antes lo habían alcanzado siguiendo su paso. No podía distinguir a ciencia cierta de quien se tratase, pero ese peculiar color resplandeciente atrajo de lleno su atención.

Cuando llegó, observó como la multitud se abría paso ante él observándolo con asombro, claro sus soldados creaban una muralla para que nadie sobrepasara el límite entre ellos y su príncipe.

Y entonces la vio, la mujer más descarada, grosera y vulgar ¿Dé que sorprenderse? Después de todo se encontraba entre los terrenos de la tercera clase, pero ¿Y esa mujer _exótica,_ quien se creía para expresarse así de él? Intentó intimidarla hablando a sus espaldas y pudo darse cuenta que ella no tenía una idea de quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, o era una foránea o una reverenda ignorante. Optó por la primera opción, y fue así por su exótico cabello, su acento de voz y esa forma tan despreocupada al expresarse así de él; inevitablemente sonrió ladinamente, no solo era vulgar, _también agresiva._ Pero toda pizca de sorna burla desapareció cuando la vio a los ojos, esos grandes luceros agua marinos que escondían fuego en ellos, callándolo por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

Jamás había sentido como su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza como en ese momento. No sabía si se debía a la adrenalina de ser descubierta, a su cansancio de su pelea verbal o a _él._ Tal vez todo se debía a la paranoia que había desarrollado en esos días, o probable mente se estaba volviendo loca pero cuando cruzó mirada con aquel hombre pudo sentir que toda furia que sentía en ese momento se desvaneció a sentir absolutamente _nada y todo._

Era un hecho que toda esa situación ya la tenía cansada y harta, ya no quería vivir más bajo la ansiedad y el miedo en donde por una mínima fracción de segundo bajara la guardia y le destrozaran sus sueños, _solo quería ser libre, nada más._

Se armó de todo el valor necesario para enfrentar aquella voz gélida, si moriría sería con honor y dignidad, y en ese momento se juró a si misma que nunca más bajaría la cabeza. Pero su mirada ¡Esa mirada! La penetró hasta el rincón más profundo de su alma ¿Se debía a que nunca había visto unos ojos tan negros como la noche de ese sujeto? No, por supuesto que no. Fue el desafío, la autoridad y el _fuego_ que emergían de ellos, no era como las miradas de su padre y hermano, a diferencia de esta pudo notar que era un baúl de secretos bajo la llave del fuego que desprendía en la oscuridad de ellos y tan solo de verlos le hacía erizar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, y no, no era miedo lo que sentía.

Al igual que ella, dedujo que el mismo la analizaba ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió en esa guerra oceánica contra azabache, pero estaba segura que todo lo de su alrededor se redujo a nada y lo único que rebotaba en sus oídos era el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, todo era extraño y nuevo para ella.

El hombre que tenía frente a ella no decía nada, en su rostro no se podía apreciar alguna expresión que indicara algo y eso la desconcertaba. El silencio se prolongó entre ellos, mientras ella observaba como el suave viento oleaba la salvaje cabellera del príncipe en forma de flama y del mismo negro intenso como el de sus ojos. Imaginaba que podría tratarse de alguien mucho mayor debido al tono de su voz, pero era más joven de lo que pensó, aunque no por menos intimidante.

 _— ¡Príncipe Vegeta!_

La fuerte voz que provenía del fondo del mercado la hizo reaccionar de nuevo, no supo cuanto tiempo se perdió analizando al hombre que tenía por de frente, por lo que volteó en busca de quien lo llamaba. A lo lejos pudo divisar que era uno de los soldados del príncipe, debido a la armadura que poseía al igual que al calvo que la llevó en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Ocurrió algún problema, alteza?

El príncipe ignoró las palabras de su hombre para poner su atención de nuevo en ella, provocando un nuevo espasmo en la mujer ¿Pero por que la observaba como un bicho raro? Se sintió insegura por unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, por lo que no pudo soportar más ese duelo desviando su mirada hacia otro punto, tal acto escuchó solo una pequeña risa provenir del príncipe con cierto tono de ¿Burla?

—Alteza ¿Todo bien? —De nuevo escuchó por detrás la voz de su hombre, se limitó a soltar un pequeño "Hump" ignorando las sugerencias del soldado.—

—Me lo imaginaba.—Después de un largo tiempo, retomó palabra el príncipe regresando en él la atención de Bulma.—Perro que ladra no muerde…

Bulma notablemente se sintió ofendida con el comentario del príncipe esta vez viéndolo con coraje ¿Qué se creía ese hombre? Notablemente arrugó sus cejas demostrando la inconformidad en su rostro siendo detectado por el príncipe quien se limitó a sonreír de esa manera ladina y petulante ¡Maldito príncipe de…los monos! Si no sabía que tenía ese hombre, ahora estaba segura que era un ser insoportable.

—¡Oh su alteza! —Nuevamente la voz, pero esta vez del locatario de verduras con quien había estado peleando, se acercó a la escena reverenciándolo de una manera _lambiscona,_ cosa que irritó más a la peli azul ¡Tanta adularía por ese príncipe arrogante! — ¡Qué honor tenerlo por estos rumbos! Déjeme informarle que esta…—Volteó a ver a Bulma quien observaba retadoramente al príncipe de brazos cruzados, y extrañamente el heredero a la corona le sostenía el juego de miradas pero el de una forma burlona y divertida; por lo que aclaró su garganta para atraer la atención del príncipe en vano.— Esta vulgar ladrona vino a llevarse lo que le pertenece…

—No creo que al príncipe le importe perder una manzana ¿O es que acaso me mandará a cortar la cabeza por ello? —La peli azul había llegado a un punto en que ya no medía sus palabras sin importar que personaje se encontraba frente a ella. Simplemente le irritaba ver la burla en el rostro del moreno, quien sonrió aún más después de su comentario, y es que había algo que ella no olvidaría, que también era _una princesa,_ y sabía imponer su palabra del mismo modo sintiéndose en ese momento a la altura del sujeto que tenía frente a ella.—

—Hay mejores maneras, podría empezar por arrancarte la lengua yo mismo, mujer.

La princesa nuevamente sintió un espasmo recorrer sobre su columna, y es que cada palabra que pronunciaba ese hombre sonaba tan carente de sentimientos pero a la vez podía provocarte un hueco en el pecho. El sonrió con petulancia al ver como ella mordía su lengua intentando no decir lo que su mente quería explotar en lanzarle el veneno posible, pero decidió darle el lujo de dejarla con la palabra en la boca dirigiendo su camino por donde ingresó.

Con un sutil movimiento de su mano derecha enguantada, indicó a todos sus hombres en seguir su camino mientras que cada uno se montaba en sus potros. Los espectadores observaban asombrados la escena ¿Es que no le haría nada a la intrusa por haber hablado blasfemias a su espalda? Todos observaban con asombro menos una, aquella mujer que sostenía sus ojos agua marinos en esa silueta que se meneaba con suma imponencia y elegancia sobre el potro azabache, y antes de que el príncipe abandonara el recinto le regaló una última mirada de soslayo pero esta vez observándola sin expresar nada.

* * *

— ¡Bulma! ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió?! — La peli azul se giró sobre su lugar al notar como su amigo de cabellos alborotados se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad con la respiración entre cortada y con suma preocupación en sus ojos. —Te he estado buscando en todas partes y luego vi a los soldados reales y al príncipe por aquí…

—Goku… —El aludido detuvo su paso al ver como la peli azul se le lanzaba a los brazos, podía sentir que la mujer ¿Temblaba? Esto era peor de lo que imagino.

—¿Qué ocurrió Bulma? —Esta vez la separó de su agarre para verla a los ojos, pero solo podía ver a una mujer que tenía su mente en otro lado al ver que no reaccionaba a su llamado.— ¿Te hicieron algo?

— _¡Esa perra me robó! —_ Goku giró hacia sus espaldas al escuchar la voz ronca que osaba insultar a su amiga. Frunció sus cejas molesto por escuchar esas palabras y más al darse cuenta de quien hablaba, aquel comerciante busca pleito con quien había tenido algunas peleas verbales.—

—Es mejor que nos vayamos Bulma…—Ignoró por completo al hombre de sus espaldas guiando a su amiga tomándola por los hombros, pero esta vez detuvo su paso al ver al hombre que se posicionaba frente a ellos impidiendo su paso, a lo que eso lo molesto mucho más.— Muévete Groog, no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo…

—¿Es que ahora tienes que esconderte detrás de una zorra para que te proteja, Kakarotto?

Goku ignoró de nuevo el comentario ofensivo del hombre pasando de largo frente a él, pero aquel hombre fue mucho más rápido jalando de un solo movimiento el débil brazo de la princesa provocando un quejido en ella. Eso sobrepasó la paciencia del moreno por lo que sin dudarlo dio un golpe certero en el rostro del hombre. Bulma aprovechó el momento para escapar de las garras del hombre y posicionarse detrás de su amigo y del mismo modo el bullicio entre la muchedumbre crecía gritando _"¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!"_

Para la peli azul pasó todo en un parpadear de ojos, al instante se vio rodeada entre la multitud quienes observaban como su amigo se lanzaba a darle golpes en el rostro del hombre, mientras que el otro de una manera inútil intentaba defenderse. Podía notar el jubilo desprender de los ojos de los espectadores quienes gritaban eufóricos presenciando la vulgar pelea, por su parte ella le rogaba a todos los dioses que su amigo no saliera lastimado por su culpa.

El hombre robusto, ya sumamente desesperado y humillado por verse indefenso bajo el fuerte agarre del moreno, en un intento desesperado sacó de su cinturón de piel su filosa espada dispuesto a atacarlo; Bulma por su parte solo alcanzó a lanzar un grito ahogado en desesperación y el resto se abalanzaba más par ver la situación.

—¡Maldito canalla!

La euforia de los gritos pasó de lleno a una simple exclamación pronunciando la penúltima vocal, a lo que todos contemplaban el silencio y el pequeño riachuelo de sangre que corría hacia sus pies. La princesa podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y de manera instintiva se llevó ambas manos a su boca quedando petrificada con lo que segundos antes había ocurrido; Goku le corto el brazo derecho al hombre.

Al instante se pudo percibir el agudo grito de dolor del hombre mientras se retorcía sobre el suelo como un gusano rastrero, y en un vano intento sosteniendo su brazo amputado aún sin comprender como es que el moreno fue más hábil para quitarle su propia espada y amputarlo con ella.

Goku por su parte observaba el cuerpo lastimado sin mucha emoción, _después de todo no era algo que no haya visto_ viviendo en un pueblo tan salvaje como Vegetaseí y que constante mente debías cuidarte las espaldas a costa de todo. Soltando la espada manchada en el rojo escarlata de la sangre del hombre, se acercó a Bulma quien seguía paralizada con lo vivido llevándosela de una buena vez por todas de la escena, estaba cansado, se sentía asqueado con la situación y quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Bulma por su parte decidió no decir una palabra siguiendo a su amigo para abandonar aquel mercado. El camino junto con él hacia la salida era más rápido de lo que imagino y en completo silencio se subió a la carretilla detrás de su amigo quien tomaba a su caballo para regresar a la montaña Paoz.

En todo el camino de regreso se sentía un silencio turbio e incomodo entre ambos jóvenes, Bulma mantenía su mirada perdida sobre el verde paisaje que cubría el camino ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Eran tantas impresiones para una jovencilla de tan solo diecinueve años que comenzaba a ver el mundo exterior, por su parte su amigo mantenía el silencio del trayecto donde notablemente se podía apreciar la tensión sobre su espalda.

Ahora se sentía más culpable de todo, si ella no hubiera perdido el andar de Goku, nada de esto hubiera sucedido y por ende no cargaría la culpa el moreno de haber mutilado a un hombre por defenderla a ella. ¡¿Es que porqué todo le salía mal?!

—Goku…—Apenas y un susurró salió de sus labios al pronunciar el nombre del moreno, quien este pudo notarlo mirándola de soslayo sin perder el rumbo del camino.— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Más bien la pregunta es para ti ¿Te encuentras bien Bulma?— Podía él notar la preocupación en el tono de voz de la peli azul, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa típica de él.— Por mí no te preocupes, créeme no es nada comparado con lo que he visto y hecho en otras ocasiones…—La princesa abrió los ojos sorprendida por el último comentario del hombre, por lo que el rió con más fuerza entendiendo su ahora miedo.— No es lo que estás pensando, no he matado a nadie.

—Oh…—Susurró apenada posicionando de nuevo su vista al verde prado.— Aún así, discúlpame…de no haber sido por mi culpa, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.— Siguió con su sonrisa contagiosa.—Como te habrás dado cuenta, Vegetaseí no es un pueblo tan amistoso y lamentablemente a diario debes proteger tu vida de todas las maneras posibles. Por algo los extranjeros nos catalogan como _"monos salvajes"_ por nuestros comportamientos violentos. Es por esa razón que te decía que no te separaras de mi lado, y más por personas como Groog…

—¿Pero no te repercutirá haberle hecho eso a ese hombre?

—No, a diario las peleas en el mercado se dan y algunos de ellos terminan peor de lo que dejé a ese hombre. No es tan del agrado de los demás comerciantes por lo que ya tenía deudas pendientes así que dudo que alguien se pusiera de su lado…

—Y todo por una manzana…

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? —Ahora el moreno seguía la conversación con ese toque curioso que lo caracterizaba a él, observando como la princesa se erigía sobre su lugar cruzando sus brazos frente a el pecho notando cierta _"molestia"_ en ella.—

—¡Pues una reverenda estupidez! —Se exaltó la mujer recordando los hechos, a lo que el moreno se limito a reír por su comentario.— Un pobre niño quería comer una sola manzana de su arsenal, pero el maldito de Groog lo corrió espantándolo con su espada, ¡Goku hubieras visto al niño! Se notaban sus costillas y me le acerqué para ver si podía ayudarlo, me comentó que llevaba sin comer tres días ¡Tres días!

—Yo no podría…—Reflexionó preocupado el moreno rascando su nuca.—

—El punto es que yo me acerqué, tome la manzana más grande, jugosa y apetitosa intencional mente, se la entregué e iba a irme…

—Pero…eso es robar ¿No? —Al momento se arrepintió de haberle dicho tal comentario a la peli azul, los orbes oceánicos de la mujer se prendieron como dos llamas por lo que no supo porque en ese momento sintió miedo, decidiendo guardar silencio al escuchar el relato de la mujer.—

—Por supuesto que no.—Alegó con altanería girando su cabeza en forma de indignación.— Además, esas manzanas iban directo al castillo, por lo que se me hizo una injusticia que un pobre niño no pudiera comer una sola cuando le pertenece ¡Todo lo que tiene el maldito rey le pertenece al pueblo!

—Vaya…—Sususrró incomodo.—Te recomiendo que no hables mal del rey o…

—No me da miedo, conocí al petulante príncipe…

Goku detuvo abruptamente su andar al escuchar las palabras de la peli azul. La mujer al parecer no se percataba que el suave andar de la carretilla se había detenido, mientras que el moreno la veía desconcertado como la mujer tomaba la situación como si nada.

—¿Q-qué?

—Lo que oíste, conocí al tal Vegeta…¿Por qué te detuviste Goku?

El moreno no sabía que decir ante eso, por un momento se volvió presa del pánico ¿Cómo que la peli azul conocía al príncipe sin que le haya sucedido algo? Era bien sabido que cuando el hombre cometía justicia por propia mano arremetía contra todo, sin importar que la disputa haya sido por una simple manzana, luego estaba el comportamiento tan despreocupado de la mujer ¿Dónde estaba la Bulma temblorosa que conocí hace un par de días? Y final mente no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en la forma en cómo ella se expresó del príncipe ¿Realmente que había ocurrido en su ausencia?

—Bulma…¿Conociste al príncipe, a Vegeta?

—Pues sí…—Respondió dudosa al ver la mirada asombrada del hombre, claro, no era un hecho tan insignificante pero le perturba la manera en como Goku la miraba en ese instante, como si se tratara de algo anormal.— Lamentablemente llegó cuando estaba hablando mal de él…¡Pero es que un buen gobernante no le niega la ayuda a su pueblo!

—¿Qué exactamente le dijiste? —Cada vez se sorprendía más con la situación, simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba.—

—Qué…pues…que...—Mordió sus labios nerviosa, después de todo no estuvo bien lo que comentó a sus espaldas.—Que era un reverendo estúpido…

De no ser porque el moreno iba bien sujetado sobre su silla, juraría que caería de espaldas al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Lo único que se limito fue a realizar una pequeña "o" en su boca, un acto un poco infantil desde la postura de Bulma que comenzaba a irritarse recordando lo sucedido, el moreno no podía creer que existiera un ser en la faz de esta tierra que siguiera con vida después de haber insultado al mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajin.

Analizó en completo silencio a la peli azul ¿Tal vez sus ojos agua marinos encandilaron al príncipe, a tal punto de evitar que la mandara incluso a la misma hoguera? La idea no era tan descabellada ahora que lo veía, pues la apariencia de Bulma parecía ser más de un ser mitológico que de un ser humano. Mientras que moreno seguía analizando la situación, Bulma remontó sus pensamientos hacia el príncipe, tan solo recordar su gélida mirada azabache le producía un espasmo correr por su cuerpo ¡Maldito príncipe!

—El príncipe Vegeta no tiene buena fama, me sorprende que te haya dejado así como si nada después de haber escuchado como lo insultabas a sus espaldas…

—Pues como él me dijo, puede aplicar también con el mismo su propio dicho _"perro que ladra no muerde"_. — El moreno solo rió con más fuerza al escuchar a su amiga, a lo que Bulma le molestó ¡Para nada fue divertida su situación! —No te rías Goku, no fue nada grato conocerlo de esa manera….

—No tientes a tu suerte Bulma, para empezar que hayas salido sin algún rasguño de tu pelea con Groog, eso ya fue ganancia…y bueno, que el príncipe te haya perdonado por esta vez la vida no significa que para la próxima sea lo mismo…

—No, porque no pienso estar más tiempo aquí ¡Cuánto pueda me marcharé de este lugar!

—Pues en lo que sucede, solo ten más cuidado, no siempre estaré para ayudarte y si el príncipe te hubiera retenido o algo por el estilo, toda mi fuerza hubiese sido nula a su lado para rescatarte ¡No sabes quién es el príncipe!

—No me interesa saberlo, con poco vi mucho.

El moreno solo negó con la cabeza de una forma divertida, estaba claro que esa mujer era demasiado testaruda por lo que no tenía mucho caso insistirle del tema, tomando de nuevo el andar de su camino.

Por su parte Bulma se centró en ella misma recordando todo lo vivido en aquel lugar, donde pudo por poco peligrar su vida y aquella sensación que sintió al cruzar su mirada oceánica con la azabache, y aunque le haya molestado a sobre manera la forma en cómo se refirió a ella, no pudo evitar dejar de recordar sus palabras, esa voz que se había colado hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro por alguna extraña razón.

* * *

El hombre de la casa engullía todo a su paso de una manera desesperada, tal como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que su mujer intentaba de calmar el llanto de su primogénito arrullándolo entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo explicándole a la peli azul la elaboración del estofado de salmón que preparó con tanto entusiasmo.

Bulma observaba la escena maravillada, nunca había estado en una mesa con una cena tan amena y platicadora. Se podía sentir la calidez en el hogar de los Son, y aunque los platillos finos que le preparaban en Tsufuru eran agradables no podía dejar de compararlos con la comida de Milk ¡Esa mujer sí que tenía sazón!

La noche había caído después de ese agotador día, mientras que la familia Son le dedicaba la hora más sagrada del día; la cena. Se limitaba a degustar su comida lentamente, su mente maquilaba cientos de escenarios hipotéticos donde al final siempre salía la imagen de su padre ¿Qué diría si el viera la forma de comer de Goku? Seguramente lo estaría reprendiendo, y eso que a ella solo por tomar un par de fresas antes de tiempo en su última noche en su hogar la llamó _"vulgar"._ Aquel cuadro familiar le enterneció por completo, las risas en la mesa la llenaban por completo y al mismo tiempo no evitó sentirse triste ¿Es que alguna vez ella tendría algo así por el estilo? No le importaba que fuera humilde como los Son, simplemente que fuera igual de armoniosa.

Un par de golpes en la puerta principal calló por completo a Milk de su interesante receta ocasionando que se levantara a regañadientes de la mesa, odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando explicaba sus recetas. Por su parte Goku seguía en el mismo estado, comiendo todo lo posible a su alcance haciendo caso omiso al llamado en su puerta.

La peli azul sonrió hacia al moreno, le daba ternura a pesar que ya era un hombre de casa aún tenía reflejos de un niño inocente. Dispuesta a seguir degustando su platillo que aún no llevaba ni una cuarta parte, observó como la morena dejaba a su hijo en una pequeña cuna para irse a la cocina a sacar más platos. Bulma frunció sus cejas confusas ¿Para qué quería poner otro lugar más? ¿Es que acaso vivía alguien más en la cabaña?

—¡Hey Raditz! ¡Prueba esto, está delicioso!

La alegre voz de Goku trajo por completo a la realidad a la peli azul, cayendo en cuenta que tras sus espaldas se sentía la presencia de alguien. Lentamente se giró sobre su lugar para ver hacia quien llamaba eufórico Goku, ¿Es que acaso todos los hombres de ese lugar eran así de imponentes? Aquel hombre de nombre "Raditz" la observaba meticulosamente, solo que a diferencia de Goku, este hombre la observaba como si se tratara de alguna _escoria_ o algo similar.

La princesa en los primeros segundos quedó impactada por el espécimen detrás de ella, y no se refería a que le haya encantando, nada por el estilo, pero su aspecto era un tanto intimidatorio como Broly, esa melena oscura y más larga que la de ella le daba ese toque atemorizante. Pero al encontrarse con la mirada recelosa del hombre, de impactada pasó a ofendida ¿Porqué la veía de ese modo? Ni que fuera ella algún ladrón o algo por el estilo, por lo que ofendida también lo miró de la misma manera para después girarse sobre su lugar y seguir degustando su comida. El hombre se quedó estoico en su lugar, observando fuertemente a la extraña ¿Y esa que hacía con _su_ familia?

—Raditz ya siéntate.—Habló Milk que llegaba de la cocina con más platos de comida recién caliente.— No solo llegas tarde, ni siquiera un buenas noches te cuesta decir, no puedo permitir que el tío de mi Gohan sea un rebelde en mi casa.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —El soldado frunció más su ceño al escuchar el comentario de la esposa de su hermano, a veces lo exasperaba la mujer, no podía entender como su hermano la soportara.— ¿Quién eres tú? —Exigió ahora hacia Bulma, quien esta seguía dándole la espalda.—

—¡No seas grosero Raditz! —Elevó tanto la voz Milk ocasionando que llorara su bebe. El hombre le dio una mirada rápida a la peli azul que seguía sumida en su plato y luego a su hermano que engullía _su_ plato. No le quedó otra más que tomar lugar antes de que le quitara todo lo que le correspondía de comida.— ¡Haces llorar a mi Gohan!

—¡Hmp!— Sabía que iniciar una pelea con la morena sería un eternidad, por lo que le daría por su lado. Su atención se concentró en la mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a él, ahora si la podía apreciar y era evidente que la mujer no pertenecía a ese lugar. A decir verdad quedó asombrado, ahora que la observaba mejor, tenía una belleza _exótica,_ no es que no haya visto mujeres con otros tonos de piel y pelo, pero aquella extraña tenía un toque _especial._ Lo que le llamó mucho la atención fue su melena azul turquesa, era una perfecta combinación contra su piel nívea y sus ojos cielo eran tan brillantes. Pero de pronto cayó en la realidad, aunque él no haya estado en el alboroto que se presenció en el mercado la plaza central de aquella mañana, muchos de sus colegas hablaban de una "peli azul" que había ofendido al príncipe ¿Es que acaso era ella? —¿Quién eres, mocosa?

—Es una amiga nuestra, Raditz.— La rápida intervención de Goku sorprendió a la peli azul, después de todo el hombre no era tan despistado. Para la princesa fue un choque de sorpresas, una fue la voz del hombre ¡Vaya que era intimidante! Y más ahora que lo observaba mejor, y segundo fue lo mencionado por Goku, no pudo evitar sentirse extraña cuando le dijo _amiga,_ simplemente le causo ternura.—¡Ah cierto! Bulma, el es mi hermano Raditz.

—¿De dónde eres? ¿A qué has venido a Vegetaseí? ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí? —El bombardeo de preguntas solo dejó más perpleja a la peli azul, si era aquella mujer que desafió al príncipe debía saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque para sus adentros estaba sorprendido porque una mujer tan débil como ella, haya seguido con vida después de tal desplante hacia el futuro rey.—

—Tranquilo Raditz, Bulma no es ninguna enemiga o algo por el estilo sí es lo que quieres saber…

—Tu exceso de amabilidad me enferma Kakarotto.—Vio de soslayo como su hermano menor lo miraba desafiante, ¿Es que le escondía algo de la peli azul? Porque él desde que la vio no le inspiraba confianza, esos ojos cielo eran tan desconcertantes. — Sabes muy bien que soy fiel para la corona, así que debo estar al tanto quien entra, quien sale, quien se queda en Vegetaseí por mucho que sea un _amigo._

—Bulma no es ningún peligro.— La defendió Milk.— Nosotros confiamos en ella.

La princesa no pudo evitar sentirse extasiada ¡La defendían a capa y espada de su propia familia! Una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se colgó en su rostro, en todos sus diecinueve años de vida nadie la había apoyado tanto como ese sólido matrimonio sin conocerla profundamente. Por su parte, el hermano mayor de Goku se quedó meditando la situación, le dio una vista rápida a todos y más a ella, intentaba analizarla atreves de su oceánica mirada, viendo como entre cada segundo que pasaba una furia emergía de ellos.

—No pretendo hacerles daño.— Final mente tomó palabra Bulma, ocasionando que todos la miraran sorprendidos. Ya había callado bastante y para ser realista esa no era su personalidad, en Tsufuru a pesar que su padre era _especial_ en su forma de ser, ella nunca se quedaba callada hasta defender lo que quería expresar, no debía ser esta vez la excepción.— Entiendo que reaccionen de esa manera, soy una total extraña para todos ustedes y sé que se está atravesando una guerra, pero les prometo que no vengo a atentar en contra de su integridad, solo quiero regresar a mi hogar…

Los tres morenos se quedaron en silencio al ver la respuesta de la joven peli azul, Goku observaba con sus grandes ojos oscuros lleno de curiosidad a la princesa; Milk la miraba aterrorizada; con pequeñas miradas fugaces le daba a entender que no dijera nada frente a su cuñado mientras que el tercero en escena la escudriñaba con su intensos orbes oscuros, se notaba que la mujer no causaba algún peligro, pero al estar al servicio de su corona, remplazando el lugar que ocupada su fallecido padre, se había acostumbrado a ser muy meticuloso con todo aquello que lo rodeara.

—¿De dónde eres? —Sin más preámbulos, Raditz fue al grano con ese toque serio en su voz congelando a cada uno en la mesa, sabían que el hombre no descansaría hasta obtener su objetivo.— ¿Y porqué llegaste a Vegetaseí?

—Bien…—Suspiró cansada.— Mi nombre es Bulma, yo vivía en…—Entonces el silenció volvió a rodear el cuadro ¿Qué le diría? Su mirada aguamarina recorrió en un segundo a sus tres espectadores, tanto Goku como Milk la observaban con miedo por lo que fuese a decir , mientras que el soldado fruncia más sus cejas sospechando que algo se traía en mente. Simplemente cerró los ojos por una mínima fracción de segundo y diría lo primero que tanto rondaba su mente en ese instante ¿A quién más le afectaba que ella mintiera? Solo quería sobrevivir.— Vengo de las tierras del Oeste, pero fui secuestrada por un grupo de piratas durante tres semanas, cuando arribamos aquí no tenía una idea en donde estaba, hasta que en un intento desesperado por huir Goku me encontró y me ayudo a escapar…

—¿Eso es cierto Kakarotto? —Rápidamente se giro hacia su hermano, quien el menor solo miraba con asombro a Bulma, sin embargo solo le regaló una dulce sonrisa a la mujer para encarar de nuevo al soldado.—

—Es verdad. Ya sabes, fui al embarcadero a dejar mis cultivos y algo inusual ocurría en el puerto sur. Cuando llegué ellos estaban acorralándola y ella se encontraba muy débil.

—Como siempre tan dadivoso.—Soltó con sarcasmo el mayor.—

—Vamos Raditz ¿O tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar? ¿La hubieras ignorado?

El mayor le tomó por sorpresa el comentario de su hermano girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado ocultando el leve sonrojo que se asomaba sobre sus mejillas, contestando únicamente con un pequeño quejido salir de su garganta ¿Ignorado? Pero por supuesto que no, desde kilómetros no pasaba de desapercibida la belleza de la mujer _exótica,_ ahora comprendía porque sus camaradas hablaron de ella durante todo el resto de la mañana y tarde _._ Nuevamente posó su mirada sobre Bulma, quien está le dedicó una leve sonrisa, trató de sacar todos los pensamientos que se comenzaban a formar en su mente con aquella mujer, sin duda alguna esos meses fuera le estaban cobrando factura, debía ir cuanto antes al burdel del pueblo. Después de todo lo que le decía la mujer tenía razón, en sus viajes había visitado hace un par de años las tierras del Oeste, reconocidas por su belleza exótica como el de aquella extraña, y ahora que lo notaba la mujer tenía rasgos de las personas por ese lugar.

Sin decir una palabra más, dedicó su entera atención a su ahora plato frio, bufó por debajo al notar que perdió tiempo innecesario, pero debía de reconocer que solo por esta vez, pasaría de desapercibido tal escena como esa, simplemente estaba cansado. Los demás por su parte pudieron descansar de la escena tensa, Milk se dispuso a dejar a su hijo a su cuarto, Goku siguió engullendo su comida y Bulma los observaba en silencio, eran hermanos de misma sangre y tan opuestos a la vez.

—Cuando piensas enlistarte para el reclutamiento Kakarotto.— El silencio nuevamente volvió a ser interrumpido por el mayor después de varios minutos, donde esta vez el más joven le regalaba su atención dándole una última mordida a la pata de pavo que yacía entre sus manos.—Mañana empezaremos con los entrenamientos, ¿O es que te da miedo regresar a entrenar con el príncipe?

Bulma observaba como su _amigo,_ le brillaron los ojos con la sugerencia de su hermano pero rápidamente cambio a una de enfado cuando nombro al dichoso _príncipe._ Goku por su parte se quedó varios segundos mirando su plato vacío, se podía notar un ligero toque de entusiasmo, pero pronto cambio a uno de decepción mientras solo se limitaba a menear negativamente su cabeza.

 _—_ No lo sé.—Final mente habló el moreno.— Me salí del ejercito por lo de Gohan, no puedo dejar a Milk sola con el paquete, a parte ella me mataría si me voy en estos momentos…

—Pues esto no se trata de querer o no Kakarotto. Una guerra inminente está a la vuelta de la esquina y tarde o temprano tendrás que participar, el problema empezó desde que te uniste a esa mujer.

Bulma frunció sus delgadas al escuchar las palabras del soldado ¿Y que tenía de malo que su amigo estuviera casado? Milk era una buena mujer y a leguas se notaba el amor que le profesaba a su hermano ¿Entonces cual era su problema? Sin embargo Goku solo soltó una ligera risa meneando nuevamente su cabeza negativa mente, aunque el lucía calmado y animado ¿Es que no le ofendía que atacaran a su mujer?

—Sabes que mi pasión por pelear y defender a nuestro pueblo es grande, simplemente corre por nuestras venas ese deseo…pero Raditz, tengo alguien también que proteger aquí, y es mi familia…

—Bien.—Dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie mirando a su hermano, luciendo un poco exasperado.— De que me quejo, eres un cabeza dura y sentimentalista, pero si cambias de opinión mañana cuando salgan los primeros rayos del sol sabes dónde buscarnos.

Goku se limitó a sonreírle de esa manera ingenua que acostumbraba, pero Raditz antes de cruzar puerta le dedicó una última mirada a la mujer que lo observaba con esos ojos tan llamativos, no le daba confianza en todo lo que ella le dijo por lo que la estaría observando y analizando sus movimientos en Vegetaseí, pero cuando ella sonreía todo deseo de acusarla se desvanecía por completo.

—¿Todo bien, Bulma? —Comentó el moreno al quedarse a solas con la mujer.— Te he notado muy callada.

—Tu hermano es muy…extraño.

—Bueno, Raditz puede aparentar ser duro con sus palabras, pero es buena persona créeme.

—Pues se nota que no le agrada Milk.

—Para nada.—Sonrió dulcemente.— La estima como a una hermana, pero ya sabes quiere hacerse el rudo. Créeme Bulma, te caerá bien y tu a él, solo…ten cuidado lo que hables con él, se toma muy enserio su trabajo por lo que si el llegara a escuchar de dónde vienes realmente, pondrá antes que nada a la familia real que a ti.

—¿Tu estuviste en el ejercito? —La peli azul se atrevió a decir aquello que le llamó la atención de la plática de los hermanos, por lo que pudo apreciar como el moreno sonreía afirmativamente tomando entre sus manos un melocotón dispuesto a degustarlo.—

—Sí, mi padre trabajó para el rey siendo su mano derecha. Cuando Raditz cumplió la edad necesaria para ingresar al ejercito lo colocó a tal manera que pudiera tener entrenamientos con el príncipe ya que son de la misma edad. Cuando yo me incorporé solo estaba en la lista de novatos, pero desde la muerte de mi padre todo se vino abajo, conocí a Milk y nos hicimos padres…por esa razón tuve que dejar al ejercito.

—Entiendo…—Susurró la princesa escuchándolo con detenimiento.— ¿Te gustaría regresar?

—¿Sabes? Cuando peleo, es una sensación muy extraña que emerge de mi cuerpo, es un arte esto y poder defender a mi pueblo es todo un orgullo.—Suspiró.— A veces desearía regresar el tiempo y ver hasta donde hubiera llegado estando ahí, pero si comparo todo eso con la felicidad que me da el ver cada mañana despertar junto a Milk o cargar en mis brazos a Gohan, repetiría la historia de nuevo sin dudarlo.— Bulma pudo observar el puro amor que profesaba su amigo a su familia, en ese momento sintió un hueco en el pecho y cierta melancolía, _su padre jamás se refería así de ella._ Añoró tanto una familia como la que estaba presenciando y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.—Tal vez en estos momentos mi fuerza le estaría dando batalla al príncipe Vegeta. —Rió con fuerza a lo que la peli azul solo giró sus ojos.— Por esa razón es que lo conozco, no a profundidad pero si tuve la _fortuna_ de encontrármelo un par de ocasiones en el castillo y bueno, no tiene buena fama solo eso…

—Nada que no haya visto.—Susurró la princesa frunciendo sus cejas.—

—Te aseguro que el príncipe no es nada a lo que hayas visto.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde la llegada de Bulma a Vegetaseí, su estadía en la cabaña de los Son no resultaba tan desagradable después de todo. Para la peli azul era increíble pasar su tiempo con ellos y conocerlos a más profundidad, para ella era todo un placer escuchar a Milk, de no ser por su institutriz o personal del castillo real, consideraba a la morena como la primer amiga con la cual podía entablar una conversación donde se sintiera libre sin ser juzgada, también estaba el hecho que se sentía tan cómoda poder contar cosas de _"mujeres"_ con alguien tan estupenda como ella. Por otro lado estaba Goku, estar junto con el joven de cabellos alborotados todo era diversión, y aunque a veces demostraba ciertos toques de ingenuidad, para la princesa era fascinante escucharlo hablar sobre su vida antes de conocer a su actual esposa y como se preparaba para estar en el ejercito real. Finalmente estaba el menor de la familia, el recién nacido era todo un amor y era inevitable no encariñarte con él, a excepción cuando pedía por los brazos de su madre, Bulma se sorprendía con la fuerza que llevaban los pulmones del infante. Mientras tanto del hermano mayor de Goku, _Raditz,_ no volvió a verlo desde aquella vez en la cena.

Bulma en esos días comenzaba a aprender a cocinar con la mejor instructora, adoraba cada magnifico platillo que elaboraba la morena y por otra parte se sentía mal sin nada que hacer, después de todo sabía que no siempre debía estar como intrusa en esa casa y aunque los Son la recibían con todo gusto, ella comenzaba a sentirse que daba más molestias de lo usual.

A pesar de todo, de la hospitalidad de los Son y sus buenos tratos, no podía dejar de desapercibido todo lo que había sucedido en su travesía por búsqueda de su libertad, ¿De verdad anhelaba eso? A veces ponía en duda todo lo que sacrificó por ir aquel lugar de sus sueños, a pesar de todo se sentía fuera del lugar como en Tsufuru, ¿Cuándo sería el día en que tuviera una tranquilidad emocional? Ella siempre tuvo una mente aventurera y siempre deseo poder viajar a cada rincón del mundo como en aquellos dulces y emocionantes relatos de sus libros preciados, y ahora que vivía su aventura no era nada a lo que ella esperaba.

Le dolía, le dolía tener que aceptar que su propia familia jamás la quiso, que su hermano intentara violarla y su padre la lastimara no solo de palabras. Suspiró con cansancio recordando todo lo vivido desde aquel día, irónicamente había terminado con el pueblo enemigo y no podía dejar de pensar en eso, interiormente le aterraba la idea de que los Saiyajin descubrieran de donde venía y _quien era realmente._ A pesar de todo, no quería poner en riesgo a su _familia,_ ella no tenía tal sentimientos como esos y también estaba su pueblo ¡Era toda una vergüenza como princesa! Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, expuesta y ya estaba cansada de llorar como una cría de seis años.

 _—¡Bulma! ¡Bulma!_

Los fuertes gritos de la mujer de la casa la sacaron por completo de la concentración en que se encontraba alaciando sus largos cabellos turquesas. Espantada por el llamado de su amiga, salió de su habitación dispuesta a indagar la razón por la cual había caos es la casa.

Al final del pasillo, el que daba a la puerta principal de la caballa, yacía sobre el suelo la morena con su bebé en brazos ambos llorando, aunque los llantos de Gohan se escuchaban con más prominencia. Impactada con la terrible escena, la princesa corrió al encuentro de su amiga quien al notar su presencia se lanzó a sus brazos, intentando vanamente ahogar su llanto mojando la vestimenta de la peli azul. Bulma podía sentir como la mujer temblaba entre sus brazos, asustándose cada vez más por la situación sin saber que hacer presa del pánico. Los peores escenarios cayeron de golpe a su mente, desde un robo a la casa hasta algo perjudicial a la morena contra su integridad física. Rápidamente buscó con su mirada ocenica al hombre de la casa, pero lo único que tenía frente a ella era la puerta del hogar de los Son derrumbada al suelo, esto era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

—¡Milk! —Elevó su voz asustada mientras alejaba con sutileza a la morena de sus brazos para que la viera a los ojos.— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Te hicieron algo!

—Bulma…—La moreno se volvió a arrojar a los brazos de la peli azul aun con su hijo en brazos, a lo que la peli azul comenzaba desesperarse por no saber qué hacer en esos momentos ¡¿Cómo podría ayudarla?! —Mi…mi Goku…

—¡¿Qué ocurrió con Goku?! —Ahora podía notar que sus manos temblaban de ella misma, imaginando a su amigo en el peor de los casos.— ¡Milk habla!

—¡Se lo llevaron detenido!

—Pe-pero…¿Qué…?

—¡Se llevaron detenido a mi Goku por supuesto asesinado! —La morena gritó con fuerza espantando más a su hijo en brazos y dejando helada a la peli azul.—Vino la guardia real con un supuesto comunicado donde decía que se le acusaba de asesinato y robo…y…¡Será juzgado por el rey dispuesto a decapitarlo!

—Pero…—La peli azul había palidecido por completo, aun y podía procesar las palabras de la morena, por lo que la abrazó con más fuerza sin saber cómo actuar.— ¡Pero eso es imposible! Goku sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa…

—¡Lo sé Bulma! —Gritó desesperada la mujer.—Pero aquí en Vegetaseí, a todos los criminales se les da el veredicto final la palabra del rey, y cuando es asesinato los mandan a decapitar públicamente…¡Bulma mi Goku es inocente!

—¡No podemos permitir que le hagan eso a Goku!

—¡Ayúdame por favor Bulma! No sé qué hacer, ¡Necesito estar a su lado!

La morena se levantó rápidamente aun con su bebé en brazos, no coordinaba sus pasos por lo que lentamente tambaleo sobre su lugar a punto de caer de no se porque la peli azul estaba ahí para sostenerla. La princesa la llevó hasta una silla cercana intentando controlarla, mientras que su mente divagaba en muchas soluciones para ese mal entendido.

—Milk —Con sutileza, la peli azul sostenía de los hombros a la morena para tranquilizarla, o tal vez era para tranquilizarse a ella misma.— ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?

—A…a los calabozos del castillo.

* * *

Optó por tomar el caballo de tonos grises de su amigo para llegar lo más pronto posible, y aunque el frío de la noche se colaba sobre su piel lográndola erizar, no dudó ni un segundo en dar vuelta atrás.

El camino hacia el castillo se encontraba al menos a dos horas y media a caballo o tres a pie partiendo desde la montaña Paoz. Milk se había empeñado en acompañarla en su viaje hacia el lugar donde mantenían encerrado a su amigo, pero por obvias razones le impidió compartir su compañía junto a la morena; toda la emoción vivida para la mujer de su amigo le había provocando un desmayo y lo que menos quería era exponerla a sobre manera. Después de una gran insistencia de al menos una hora, logró convencer a la mujer en que se quedara en su casa con el pretexto de que Gohan lloraría al despertar y no encontrarla.

La peli azul había tomado la decisión de ir hasta donde se llevaron injustamente a su amigo, debía haber una gran confusión que aclarar antes de que se cometiera alguna desgracia con el joven. Gracias a los múltiples recados que le había mencionada la ama de casa antes de que abandonara la colina, le había mencionado que se guiara por el caudal del rio rumbo arriba, donde en la punta de la montaña cruzando el pequeño bosque que lo rodeaba, se encontraba el castillo real.

El frio que se sentía de la noche se colaba bajo la gruesa capa oscura que cubría su aspecto, no era tonta Bulma, sabía muy bien que los guardias reales la reconocerían por el escándalo que armo aquella vez en el mercado, aunque para ese momento le valía un comino si se daban cuenta de su presencia ¡Ayudaría a salvar a su amigo! No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados con ese injusticia, él la ayudo esa vez sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo ¡Con más razón le devolvería el favor! Aunque realmente lo que la impulsaba a rescatarlo de ese lugar, era el cariño que había formado con esa familia en su corta estadía.

Ya había cruzado gran parte del rio que desembocaba con la plaza central y una ladera del bosque, no podía dejar pasar de desapercibido que esa sensación de temor a la oscuridad se hacía presente en esos momentos, por lo que solo se limito a tomar las riendas del caballo cabalgando lo más rápido posible.

Observaba cada detalle meticulosamente, las fuertes barreras del castillo eran incluso mucho más altas que las de su propio castillo _"Seguramente, jamás podría escapar de aquí si este fuera mi hogar"_ pensaba constantemente entre observaba con más detalle el lugar. No podía dejar de apreciar como aquellos muros hechos de cantera e impenetrables le evocaban sentirse _encerrada,_ pero más que el castillo se encontrara tan retirado de la plaza central del pueblo, era más bien una fortaleza que se preparaba para una intermitente batalla.

Con forme avanzaba, en la entrada principal se encontraban dos hombres que custodiaban las enormes rejas de acero del castillo, todos tenían el mismo aspecto, _temibles, intimidatorios y extremadamente fuertes ¿Es que acaso resguardaban a un mono gigante?_

—¡Alto ahí!.— La fuerte voz de uno de los soldados detuvo su andar, mientras que la apuntaba con una espada filosa dispuesto a lanzársele en cualquier momento si ella movía un solo pie. No llevaba ni cinco minutos en ese lugar y ya todos los que la veían pasar la observaban como si se tratara de un vil insecto sumamente extraño.— Repórtese.

—Yo…—Susurró por debajo intentando ocultar más sus cabellos turquesas, sentía que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos la retendrían del mismo modo que a Goku, y de nada hubiera servido ese viaje tan largo y cansado.—Vengo a hacer una visita a un reo.

—No es horario de visitas, mañana vuelva.

—¡Por favor! —Exclamó molesta dando un paso hacia delante, pero rápidamente retrocedió al ver como el hombre se acercaba decidido a correrla de ahí.—Tengo todo el derecho de venirlo a ver ¡Se lo llevaron hace unas horas! Necesito ver la causa por la cual fue juzgado…

—Mañana vuelva al alba. Mujer se lo estoy pidiendo de la manera más amable, no quiero usar fuerza contra usted…

—Ustedes poseen de todo menos amabilidad…—Respondió irritada bajando del caballo, siendo fríamente juzgada por la gélida mirada del soldado quien apreciaba cada movimiento de la mujer.—Tengo entendido que bajo las leyes, es permitido una visita después de a las dos horas de ser retenido. ¡Están cometiendo una injusticia!

—Solo está permitido una visita de un allegado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no soy allegada a la persona? — Lo interceptó levemente ofendida, mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura comenzándose a molestar a sobremanera.—

—No parecer ser de aquí, no veo algún rasgo en particular.—En ese momento el enojo se crispó a sobremanera de la peli azul ¿La juzgaban por su apariencia? ¡Ese maldito pueblo era una reverenda manada de machistas y discriminadores! Podía sentir como toda la furia emanaba de sus ojos agua marinos, por lo que no supo si era su imaginación o producto del enfado, pudo apreciar como el hombre cambio su mirada de enojo a una de ¿Perturbación?—

—¡Eso es discriminación!—Gritó con fuerza provocando que los presentes de alrededor taparan sus oídos.— Por si no lo sabe ¡Soy su conyugue! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar con mi esposo!

—¡Deje de gritar! —Alzó exasperado la voz el hombre, quien pudo notar la gran furia emerger de la peli azul.— De esa manera menos la…

 _—¡Déjenla pasar!_

Ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía la fuerte voz, encontrándose nada más que con el hermano del detenido, Raditz. Bulma sonrió tan ampliamente regalándole un gesto de prepotencia al soldado que le había interceptado su camino para seguir ahora el del hermano mayor de Goku.

La princesa estaba a punto de comentarle la situación de su amigo al hombre que notablemente caminaba a unos metros de distancia a ella, pero fue en breves segundos como sintió un tirón de su brazo derecho, siendo sujetado con fuerza por parte del soldado élite, _prácticamente arrastrándola_ por los pasillos del interior del castillo, y aunque era de noche impidiendo notar los detalles del interior del lugar, pudo notar que el hermano de su amigo la conducía sin _nada de cuidado_ hacia la parte más oscura del palacio; _los calabozos._

—¡Oye Raditz! —Forcejeo ante el fuerte agarre del hombre, quien este antes de bajar por las oscuras escaleras de caracol que conducían a las celdas, la azoto con fuera sobre la fría pared de cantera, logrando obtener un quejido por parte de ella.—¡Oye no seas animal! —Exclamó con furia.— ¡Me lastimas!

—¡Tu eres la culpable de todo esto! —Bramó el hombre sin ninguna pizca de dulzura en sus labios, a lo que ella retrocedió, su voz enojado sonaba más aterradora.— No pongas esa cara ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

—Pues…¡Pues no! —Contraatacó molesta la peli azul.— Yo solo vine a ver qué ocurrió con Goku, Milk me informó lo que pasó y está devastada ¡Qué tengo que ver yo en esto!

—Resulta, que tu pelea con el estúpido de Groog llevó a terminar a Kakarotto en esto, dime mujer ¿Qué planeas hacer aquí en Vegetaseí? ¡Con mi familia!

—¡Nada de lo que estás pensando! ¡Suéltame Raditz, me lastimas!

—Lo sabía, yo sé que los seres de ojos claros no son de fiar…

—No sé porque no te caigo bien, pero jamás perjudicaría a Goku y su familia ¡Ellos fueron los únicos en darme asilo cuando más lo necesitaba!

—Pues si tanto te importa lo que le suceda a mi hermano, ¡Entonces enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos!

Nuevamente el soldado élite tomó con fuerza el antebrazo de la mujer empujándola bajo ese laberinto de oscuridad. Instintivamente Bulma se escondió tras la fuerte espaldas del hombre de cabellera negra, ¡Esa maldita sensación de miedo ya la estaba aborreciendo a sobre manera! Por su parte el hermano de Goku noto tal acto de la mujer, lo hacía sentir incomodo por lo que optó por tomar una antorcha que se encontraba cada dos metros de profundidad, para así provocar que ella se alejara de su cuerpo.

Conforme más bajaban a la oscuridad, la princesa notaba algunos roedores salir y entras de los agujeros de los ladrillos de cantera, el aroma impenetrable de orina se colaba sobre su respingada nariz a lo que ella solo se limitaba a realizar muecas de desagrado y cuando creyó que eso era lo peor, al final del laberinto de caracol por donde descendió se encontraban las celdas en la cual la oscuridad predominaba por completo el lugar.

Nuevamente fue arrastrada con fuerza hasta el punto en que poco caería, de no ser por la fuerte espalda del hombre que la conducía logran chocar contra ella como si se tratase de una pared.

—Kakarotto, tienes una visita.

Bulma se acercó hacia la celda sobre el soldado élite apuntaba con la antorcha, frente a ella se encontraba unos inquebrantables barrotes de acero, donde se encontraba su amigo sostenido de ellos aun conservando su pura sonrisa. Sin evitarlo un segundo más corrió a su encuentro tomándolo de las manos, le dolía verlo ahí adentro, con la impotencia de no poder hacer algo por él.

—Bulma ¿Pero como llegaste hasta acá? —El joven moreno sonrió al ver la genuina preocupación en los ojos celestes de la mujer, que aunque estuviera oscuro no era impedimento para no notar ese brillo de ellos.—

—¡Goku! ¿Pero qué pasó? ¡Por qué te tienen encerrado aquí injustamente!

—Por tu culpa.—Ahora la voz fuerte de su hermano se unía a la conversación, a lo que ella solo respondió ignorándolo.—

—No digas eso Raditz.—Continuó el moreno dirigiendo su vista a la peli azul.—Se resolverá, no te preocupes….

—¡Pero claro que me preocupa Goku! —Nuevamente elevó su voz provocando que ambos hombres fruncieran sus ojos por su agudo tono de voz.— ¡Te culparon por una injusticia! Y no cualquier cargo ¡Asesinato!

—Por su culpa, mujer.

—¡Ya basta Raditz! —La peli azul había explotado a sobre manera.— Deja de hablar entre líneas y dime de una maldita vez porque acusaron a Goku de esa barbaridad.

—Resulta que encontraron a Groog muerto esa misma noche después de la disputa que tuvo con Kakarotto, a lo que todos añadieron que el presunto responsable era mi hermano siendo el primer sospechoso con motivos de matarlo, claro, como le quito un brazo…¡Y todo por defenderte mujer!

La princesa pudo sentir que toda furia y enojo palideció al escuchar las frías palabras del soldado ¿Entonces todo eso se debía a su culpa? La inevitable sensación de un balde de agua fría caer sobre su espalda se hizo presente quedando en absoluto silencio, todo por su enorme boca y las ganas de ayudar a un niño, había provocado esto.

Se sintió el ser más miserable en la faz de la Tierra ¡La única persona quien le había brindado su más sincero apoyo, ahora se veía afectado por su culpa! Bajo la mirada tristemente, a lo que al poco tiempo sintió como las manos de su amigo sujetaban con fuerza las suyas, atrayendo su atención por completo.

Goku se notaba fresco como la noche, con su dulce sonrisa característica de él y ese semblante que inspiraba paz. Raditz por su parte solo pronunció unas palabras y que debía regresar ya que estaba tratando de abogar por la libertad de su hermano, dejándolos solos en la oscuridad del tétrico calabozo.

—No le hagas caso a Raditz, no es bueno con las palabras…—Susurró el moreno con ese toque amistoso al ver el silencio en los ojos de ella.—Todo se solucionará…

—¡No Goku! Por mi culpa te ha pasado esto…¡Te he traído muchos problemas!

—Bulma yo…

—¡Déjame terminar! —Pronunció con su voz a punto de romperse, intentando ocultar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos cristalinos ¡Pero es que ya no podía más con esa situación! —Yo los he afectado, y mi intención jamás fue hacerles daño, todos me tratan como si fuese la culpable de algo o si sospecharan de mi ¡Pero te juro que jamás haría algo en contra de ustedes! Y me siento mal… les traigo problemas a mis verdaderos amigos…¡Prometo sacarte de aquí!

— _¿Y se puede saber cómo?_

Un frio viento se pudo sentir en la habitación, acompañado de la incertidumbre del silencio. La princesa nuevamente sintió ese escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral así como aquella presión en el pecho.

Sabía que era _él,_ podría identificarlo al instante ¿Y es que cómo podría olvidarlo? Desde aquel día en la plaza central se había colado tan profundo esa mirada azabache en sus pensamientos y cómo no olvidar esa voz fuerte carente de sensibilidad.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable como en esos instantes, creía que jamás lo volvería a ver y estaba de nuevo ahí, _detrás de ella exigiendo una respuesta._ Sus piernas se inmovilizaron y cualquier palabra se había esfumado de su boca, no entendía que sucedía pero toda acción terminaba en la nada, y eso era extraño para ella.

Torpemente giró sobre su lugar, y aunque la oscuridad de los calabozos no eran de mucha ayuda, aquel hombre de voz imponente cargaba una antorcha que iluminaba parte de su rostro. Ahí estaba como lo recordaba; con ese aspecto altanero y arrogante, con un porte intachable e intimidante, su flameante melena azabache como sus ojos, aquellos finos rasgos que lo caracterizaban de su rostro varonil y esa forma de verte que te hacía sentir el peor insecto rastrero.

—Su alteza…—Susurró Goku al notar el incomodo silencio en el estrecho espacio, aunque su mayor sorpresa era ver al mismísimo príncipe frente a él.—

—Así que tú eres el hermano de Raditz y segundo hijo de Bardock. —Ahora el príncipe depositó su mirada azabache sobre el hermano de su soldado élite inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza, con ese toque de "nada importante" —Familia de dos soldados élite al servicio a la corona, y encerrado en los calabozos para ser juzgado…

—Príncipe Vegeta…—Prosiguió el aludido, incomodo por el tono que empleaba el príncipe al referirse a él como alguien tan despreciable. — Quisiera esclarecer que…

—No hace falta que me expliques tus actos, el estúpido de tu hermano vino a llorarme para ver sí podía hacer algo por ti. —El heredero a la corona comenzó a reírse con burla a lo que tanto Goku como a la peli azul les incomodó, más para la segunda. — ¿Creen que soy un santo benevolente como el idiota de mi hermano?

—Yo…yo solo quiero que esto no afecte a mi esposa e hijo…

—Entonces debiste haber pensado bien lo que hiciste, sabandija.

—¡Oye más respeto! —La tercera voz en escena de la mujer atrajo por completo la atención de los dos hombres. Goku le lanzó una mirada en forma de _"pánico"_ para que guardara silencio, mientras que el príncipe pasó su rostro en dos fases; una de asombro y al instante otra de enojo, a lo que ella dedujo que volvió a hablar más de loa cuenta ¡Pero es que vamos! Ese hombre le provocaba hablar así sin siquiera conocerlo.—Goku no tiene ninguna culpa…—Modulo su voz mordiendo interiormente su mejilla.— El jamás haría algo así.

—Con que eres la mujer que osó en llamarme _estúpido_ a mis espaldas, vaya…pero que _coincidencia. —_ Sonrió ladino con un toque de burla.— ¿Por dónde empiezo? Con el asesino o la vulgar mujer…

Bulma sintió que toda vergüenza que llegó a sentir segundos anteriores se esfumó por completo al escuchar al príncipe ¡Maldito hombre! Y es que aunque estaba en todo su derecho de hacer con ella lo que quisiera por haberlo ofendido y retado ¡Su orgullo no le permitía rebajarse a permitir tal cosa! Y luego estaba esa forma de él en decir las cosas tan, tan él.

—Bulma.—El moreno llamó a su amiga en un susurro logrando que la mujer se acercara más a los barrotes.— Es mejor que te vayas, solo te pido por favor que le avises a Milk que estoy bien, le prometo que volveré a casa…

—Goku…¡Pero es una injusticia! Tú no deberías estar aquí…

—¡Te sacaré de aquí!

—¿Y se puede cómo, mujer? —De nuevo estaba esa pregunta inicial con la que la interceptó el príncipe. Bulma depositó sus ojos agua marinos sobre el hombre que la veía con malicia y diversión, parecía que estaba disfrutando la escena a lo que ella frunció sus cejas levemente molesta. Se limitó a morder su labio para no decir más de la cuenta, pero podía asegurar que sus ojos hablaban por sí mismos.— ¿Es que acaso tomarás el lugar de él?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa risa burlona del príncipe, a lo que los otros dos espectadores quedaron en silencio. Pero una idea vino como rayo a la mente de la peli azul, tal vez _él tenía la razón,_ y es que viéndolo desde su perspectiva, ella había sido la causante de todo este embrollo justo y lo que menos podía hacer por su amigo era enfrentar las causas provocados por sus propios actos. Sí, definitivamente tomaría esa descabellada idea, era lo menos que merecía Goku en su agradecimiento.

—Sí.— Sus labios a penas se movieron tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de la magnitud que expresaba ese monosílabo. Goku frunció sus gestos al no entender la afirmación de la peli azul, mientras que el príncipe desapareció toda burla de su rostro para observarla en completa seriedad característica de él y silencio, un aterrador silencio.— Yo…yo quiero hacer un trato con usted, majestad.

El príncipe de los saiyajin quedó estoico en su lugar al escuchar las últimas palabras de la mujer, aunque en su apariencia no reflejaba alguna reacción o emoción alguna, simplemente con su semblante inquebrantable de siempre, pero sabía muy bien que eso lo había tomado por sorpresa provenir de ella ¿Es que se estaba burlando de ella? La princesa por su parte, respiró profundamente comenzando a cortar esa distancia que los separaba hasta llegar a un limitado campo. Ahora que lo observaba más de cerca, creyó imaginárselo más alto pero tampoco menos intimidante como en ese momento, su cuerpo de acero le hacía sentirse _diminuta_ a su lado.

Por su parte, Vegeta quedó estático sobre su lugar, jamás se movió ningún centímetro a pesar de la corta aproximación de la exótica mujer. La contempló varios segundos tras las sombras de las llamas rojizas de la antorcha, simplemente le alteraban aquellos ojos azules.

—Yo…—Reafirmó la princesa su postura, sosteniendo ese duelo de orgullos.— Yo doy mi lugar a cambio de la libertad de Goku.

—¡No espera! —Gritó Goku quien vanamente intentaba atraer la atención de los príncipes.— ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!

—¿Y porque debería tomar en cuenta tu palabra? —La frialdad con la que decía las cosas más sumándole su imponente voz, colocó un escalofrío en la mujer, a lo que calló por una brevedad de segundos, pero sus determinantes ojos agua marinos no dejaban de insistir en su petición.—

—Porque yo fui la culpable.

Tanto Goku como el príncipe Vegeta quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras, era obvio que ninguno creyó en las palabras de la mujer; el primero porque estaba seguro que Bulma sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso y que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para terminar con un hombre como Groog. El segundo, porque podía detectar la mentira en los ojos desconcertantes de la mujer, sabía que ella estaba utilizando un recurso en su desesperación en ayudar a ese clase baje.

—¿Y crees que debería creerte? —Utilizó el tono de voz más demandante intentando así intimidar a la peli turquesa, pero para su sorpresa, obtuvo todo lo opuesto en ella.—

—Exacto, después de todo es un hombre inteligente ¿No?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa fuerza en las palabras de la mujer que evitablemente no pasaron de desapercibidas por el príncipe, notando que ella no descansaría hasta persuadirlo, sonrió ladino, curiosamente quería ver hasta donde llegaba la tenacidad de la mujer.

—Mujer.—Bulma respiró con mayor fuerza al escucharlo, simplemente le causaba un gran espasmo cuando la nombraba como _mujer.—_ No tienes una idea en lo que te estás metiendo.

—Lo sé.—Susurró desviando su mirada hacia su amigo Goku, lo veía alterado al joven que apreciaba la escena en absoluto silencio y absorto, a lo que ella se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa.— Y le repito, acepto la consecuencias de mis actos.

—Bien. —Bulma abrió los ojos tan grande depositando de nuevo su atención al príncipe ¿Es que acaso había escuchado bien? ¿El príncipe había aceptado tan rápido el trato? No es que se arrepintiera, después de todo era lo justo, pero en ese momento sintió miedo, miedo porque seguramente esa decisión cambiaría mucho el rumbo de su destino y su posibilidad de dejar Vegetaseí.— Sí así lo deseas, tú serás juzgada.

—¡No Bulma! —Nuevamente gritó el prisionero en un acto desesperado, a lo que solo apreciaba a la mujer con una mirada ausente en algún punto del infinito y aun príncipe observándolo con desprecio.— ¡Por favor no le haga caso, príncipe Vegeta!

—¡Silencio insecto! —Espetó para dirigir una última mirada a la peli azul.— Mujer, no hay vuelta atrás.

—Acepto el riesgo de perder mi libertad, por la de Goku.—No podía comprender como le surgía la fluidez de sus palabras cuando en ese momento se sentía desesperada interiormente, pero sí de algo estaba segura es que conservaría toda la calma posible ante ese hombre antes de que la humillara por completo.— Es un trato.

—Esto, es más que un trato; mujer. Y tú tercera clase.—ahora enfocó su total atención en el moreno.— Es tu día de suerte.

El príncipe, sin nada más que aportar a la escena, dio media vuelta para irse del lugar no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada hacia la peli turquesa quien corrió hacia el encuentro de su amigo, retirándose con sus pensamientos y demonios internos de fúnebre espacio.

Por su parte, Bulma sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con demasía. A pesar que había hablado con tanta seguridad, toda esta se desvaneció cuando el arrogante príncipe los dejo solos. Aun no podía procesar todo lo que vivió en aquellos calabozos, en como un par de segundos perdió su libertad y su segundo encuentro con ese hombre que no le daba muy buen augurio.

—¡Bulma! ¿Pero porque hiciste eso? —Goku había borrado esa tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba por una angustia, se podía apreciar la desesperación en sus ojos.— ¡No te has dando cuenta que has sacrificado incluso tu vida!

—Goku, es lo que menos te mereces. Tú me ayudaste en todo momento en mi estadía aquí, lo que menos debo hacer por ti es esto.—Se esforzó a sonreír.—Aceptar lo que provoqué por mi imprudencia, Goku, Milk y Gohan te necesitan ¡Lo hice también por ellos!

—Nadie merecemos esto por culpa de terceros ¡Acabas de arruinar tu vida!

—Te prometo que saldré de aquí, a como dé lugar.

—El príncipe no lo permitirá…

—¡Yo veré como escapar de aquí! El, ni nadie me volverán a cortar las alas…

—Bulma, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer Vegeta, es un trato con el demonio a cambio de tu libertad.

La princesa quedó meditando las palabras desesperadas de su amigo, y es que aunque quisiera hacerse la fuerte en ese momento no podía evitar sentir miedo, no había viajado tan lejos y vivido tantas cosas para terminar de esa manera, simple mente no quería vivir de nuevo esa experiencia, con ese príncipe de los saiyajin.

* * *

 _Bueno mis queridas/os lectoras/es aquí está el capítulo ¿Que tal? ¿Les pareció?  
_ _Antes que nada quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por la tardanza, he estado esta semana en exámenes de la universidad por lo que me era imposible terminar este capítulo que se suponía que ya lo tenía listo, pero al final no me agradaba como quedaba._

 _Lo bueno es que aquí en mi país (México) ya están próximas las vacaciones, entonces ya tendré tiempo para postear más rápído! jajaja_

 _Les había comentado que no quería que la historia fuera de no sé, por ejemplo 40 capítulos, nooo, quiero que sea no tan larga (Mínimo unos quince capítulos) Por lo tanto los hago largos, porque aunque sea no tan extensa, tendrán varias cosas importantes que remarcar._

 _Creo que este es el mas largo jajaja! eso compensa mi ausencia por aquí xD_

 _Bien, gracias por su apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio y espero que me dejen un review para saber su opinión (:_

 _Saludos y besos!_

 _PD: ¿Que piensan de la peli de Broly? Yo ya estoy toda spoileada jajaja :c_


	6. Invasora

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí está la continuación del capítulo, de verdad espero que lo disfruten, ¡La historia sigue en pie!

* * *

 _ **MBLMA: Gracias por tu apoyo! :)**_

 _ **Calay: Gracias por seguirme, de verdad me motiva!**_

 _ **LizCastle05: Espero este también, todavía es más largo jaja gracias!**_

 _ **Guest1: Gracias por tus palabras! De verdad espero que te guste el capítulo ;)**_

 _ **Guest2: Gracias por todo, de verdad :3**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V. INVASORA**

A esas altas horas de la noche, sobre los pasillos lo único que se escuchaban eran sus pasos producir un eco en el marmoleado suelo. Algunos de los pocos soldados que custodiaban los corredores se reverenciaban ante su presencia para seguir con su actividad veladora, mientras que el seguía su camino hacia el despacho de su padre para atender algunos asuntos que había postergado para revisar después de su arduo entrenamiento.

Miraba sus manos enguantadas, podía sentir como su fuerza y diestro manejo en la espada mejoraban a sobre manera caca día; estaba todo tan pronto para su próxima coronación y la pronta caída de su pueblo enemigo para que de ese modo su raza, los saiyajin, se alzaran como la dominante en todas las regiones incluso del mundo.

—¿Príncipe Vegeta?

El aludido detuvo su paso al reconocer la susodicha voz a sus espaldas, para la hora se le hacía extraño que ese soldado en particular se encontrara aun merodeando por los pasillos, aunque ahora desde su regreso al castillo el movimiento nocturno había aumentado notablemente, pero ese no era el motivo para ver a ese hombre y en ese momento. Frunció más sus cejas de lo habitual cruzándose de brazos enfrentando al soldado frente a frente, esperando de una buena vez por todas con que cosa le saldría, no estaba de humor para aguantar alguna petición, solo quería terminar con todo ese trabajo que postergó e irse a descasar de su cansada rutina de entrenamiento que lo dejaba agotado.

—¿Qué se te perdió por acá, Raditz? —Pronunció con leve fastidio en su voz.—

—Yo…quisiera ver…—El soldado élite pudo sentir la fuerte mirada del príncipe sobre él, por lo que le era imposible articular palabra alguna aumentando sus nervios.—Verá…yo…

—Si no tienes nada relevante que decir, es mejor que te esfumes, no tengo tiempo para estupideces.—De la forma más mordaz, el príncipe giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a regresar hacia su rumbo, y es que aunque viniendo del príncipe no era una novedad escuchar alguna respuesta tan tajante como esta, se podía notar un leve fastidio decidido a no perder más energía de la que requería en ese instante.—

—Disculpe, príncipe.—Se aventuró el soldado a tentar su suerte una vez más, porque sabía que en ese estado del príncipe, podía recibir cualquier negativa.—Pero quería comentarle algo importante…

—¿Y eso a mí me concierne? —Cuestionó el príncipe siguiendo por su camino dándole la espalda, mientras que su soldado élite caminaba detrás de él.—Porque de no ser así, no me interesa.

—Lo sé.—Susurró Raditz al no saber cómo atraer la atención de Vegeta, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir para el príncipe no significaría nada ¿Pero quien más podría ayudarlo con el problema de su hermano? Era obvio que en la ausencia temporánea del Rey, estaba su primogénito, y no había otra palabra que la suya, debía intentar a toda costa.— Es sobre mi hermano menor, Kakarotto ¿Lo recuerda? Estuvo un corto tiempo en las listas de reclutamiento…

—No recuerdo el nombre de un tercera clase.—Tal comentario ofensivo provocó molestar levemente a su soldado, afortunadamente iba a sus espaldas porque de haberlo tenido cara a cara, una buena cátedra verbal ofensiva le hubiese lanzado por su falta de respeto.—Sí piensa enlistarse de nuevo al ejercito sabe perfectamente el papeleo que se requiere, no me vengan a fastidiar con eso.

—No es eso…—Susurró incomodo por las próximas palabras.—Mi hermano, Kakarotto, está detenido por supuesto…asesinato injustamente y…

—¿Y piensas que voy a ir a interceder por él? —Ahora el príncipe, desde su distancia le lanzó una fría mirada a su soldado élite, congelando al hombre por completo.—No Raditz, no confundas las cosas. Yo no voy a salvar el culo de tu hermanito por sus estupideces, y ni pienses aprovecharte por tu posición en mi ejército, porque de ser así yo mismo te bajaré de tu rango para servirle a los puercos y así vayas aprendiendo cuál es tu posición en este lugar…

Raditz bajó la mirada ante la imponencia del príncipe, sabía que esperaría una respuesta de su parte de ese modo, pero la esperanza de poder hacer algo por su hermano lo había alentado a jugársela por el todo. Suspiró cansado, observando como el príncipe seguía su andar sin preocupación o interés alguno, se quedó analizando la situación, debía encontrar algún motivo importante para atraer la atención completa del hombre o de lo contrario en algunas horas su hermano conseguiría alguna sentencia siendo incluso hasta la muerte. Desde la muerte de su padre, el soldado élite había tomado una postura de sobreprotección a su familia, tal vez se debía a que era el mayor pero aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, se preocupaba por el bien de su hermano como el de su cuñada y sobrino.

Y fue en ese momento que una idea cayó como rayo a la memoria del soldado, algo que sabía que el príncipe se alteraría por escuchar y sin saber que lo que estaría por pronunciar, provocaría inconscientemente un futuro trascendental.

—Príncipe Vegeta…—Habló de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza intentando atraer la atención del hombre quien ya llevaba por ventaja varios metros a distancia de la suya.— Todo esto se debe por la mujer de cabellos turquesas, la misma que lo enfrentó en la plaza central…¿La recuerda?

¿Es que fueron las palabras mágicas? No supo si estuvo bien recurrir a tal cosa, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la reacción del príncipe al escuchar sobre aquella mujer. Notó como su andar se detuvo abruptamente y su espalda se tensó al instante de escuchar esas palabras, pero mayor fue su asombro al ver la rapidez con la que el príncipe volteó a verlo con vehemencia, podía jurar en ese momento que los orbes azabaches del heredero a la corona brincaron en curiosidad e incredibilidad, logrando que el soldado sonriera interiormente, ¡Lo había logrado! Gracias a la escandalosa de la foránea, había ganado la atención del príncipe y mejor aun por lo que le estaba por decir.

—Príncipe, además ella está aquí.

* * *

Maldita mujer.

 _Cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de su soldado, dejó de lado toda actividad dispuesta a realizar, para ir hacia el encuentro de esa mujer escandalosa. Y no sabía por qué realizaba tal acción, tal vez era pura curiosidad para encarar de nuevo a esa mujer quien osaba en ofenderlo a sus espaldas o mirar de nuevo ese fuego emerger de sus ojos tan expresivos; pero ahí estaba, detrás ella observándola con su característico porte de arrogancia y altanería, intentado acobardarla, y mayor fue su sorpresa al recibir de ella una mirada llena de asombro, pero sin ese matiz de coraje, inevitablemente se decepcionó al no encontrarse con esa mujer quien lo desafío días atrás._

 _Sin embargo ahí estaban de nuevo en escena ese par de luceros agua marinos que lograban descontrolar a cualquier que perdiese su mirada en los orbes oceánicos de la mujer, tan brillantes y con ese cierto magnetismo que lograba atraparte por completo, maldita mujer._

 _Y aunque su rostro lo había olvidado, no podía negar que sus ojos los había tatuado en su memoria, jamás pasaría de desapercibido que una insignificante mujer lo haya retado de esa manera, ni siquiera su padre, el rey Vegeta, lo había enfrentado como ella._

 _A pesar de la oscuridad de los calabozos, podía observarla con mucho más detalle cada rasgo de la mujer frente a sus ojos, su piel era demasiada blanca como la leche y frágil como la porcelana, sus cabellos turquesas lograban distraerte de lleno al igual que sus ojos y aunque estuvieran de la misma altura, sonrió petulante al notar lo estrecha que era la mujer, con su trabajado cuerpo podía hacerla sentir diminuta a su lado._

 _—¡Te sacaré de aquí!_

 _No pudo evitar burlarse interiormente de ella, después de presenciar esa pequeña escena patética en como el hermano de su soldado la incitaba a retirarse, mientras que ella se aferraba a defender su libertad. Sonrió con demasía, quería lanzar más de su veneno a la situación, le divertía lo que observaba, le divertía ver a esa mujer defenderse y sus agallas que mostraba ante él._

 _—¿Y se puede saber cómo, mujer? —Lanzó el veneno de la forma más mordaz, extasiándose de ver la desesperación en los ojos de los presentes, y ver como ella se contenía a explotar como esa vez en la plaza central.— ¿Es que acaso tomarás el lugar de él?_

 _—Sí. Yo…yo quiero hacer un trato con usted, majestad._

 _Ahí estaba de nuevo, el desafío en ella, la agresividad y ganas de salirse con la suya a como diera lugar. Gracias a su porte inexpresivo ningún presente notó lo que interiormente del príncipe explotó, le asombró la decisión de la mujer, pero más allá de ello la forma determinante en como quería sacar a ese tercera clase de ese calabozo, maldita mujer, ¿Es que intentaba ella burlarse de nuevo?_

 _— Yo… yo doy mi lugar a cambio de la libertad de Goku._

 _—¿Y porque debería tomar en cuenta tu palabra?_

 _—Porque yo fui la culpable._

 _—¿Y crees que debería creerte?_

 _—Exacto, después de todo es un hombre inteligente ¿No?_

 _Sonrió, ¿Así que la mujer intentaba persuadirlo? Vaya, interesante, así que ella no estaba jugando, entonces meditó la situación, el quería ver hasta donde ella era capaz de llegar, solo por diversión._

 _.—Acepto el riesgo de perder mi libertad, por la de Goku. Es un trato._

 _—Esto, es más que un trato; mujer._

 _Sin decir una palabra más, abandonó el calabozo, nuevamente tatuada esa mirada llena de atrevimiento y coraje, e inevitablemente pudo sentirse satisfecho al verla de nuevo, después de todo no lo había imaginado y estaba seguro. Y no podía evitar maldecir a esa extraña, porque era la segunda vez que observaba a esa mujer vulgar y volvía a despertar esa misma curiosidad en él, en el príncipe quien no le importaba nadie más que el mismo, sin duda alguna esa mujer debía ser una bruja. Pero el destino era tan bondadoso, que le estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata una forma de divertirse con esa maldita mujer, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de hacer por obtener por su libertad._

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero dedujo que era muy temprano debido a los escases primeros rayos solares que se filtraban en la profundidad de los calabozos sobre una pequeña abertura de la impenetrable pared de cantera. El frío de la celda era notorio más a esas tempranas horas del día, podía sentir como su piel se erizaba reaccionando a la temperatura del ambiente y en un vano intento por acobijarse a ella misma con su propia capa, se acomodó abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor.

Suspiró por enésima vez recordando todo lo sucedido horas antes de su captura, durante todo ese lapso no pudo conciliar el sueño por lo que el cansancio se podía apreciar en su rostro dejándose notar el surco de unas ligeras ojeras oscuras. Había sido una noche llena de emociones, de la preocupación, pasó a la adrenalina, para después a la angustia y terminar en ¿Lo desconcierto? Nunca se imaginó verse en esa postura, a decir verdad ella ya se veía en esos momentos abordando un barco hacia las tierras del oeste y poder realizar su sueño, _sentirse libre._

Y ahora estaba ahí, encerrada en las profundidades de un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, en unas tierras lejanas que no tenía idea alguna de su cultura al completo y para empeorar la situación, con el reino enemigo de su pueblo natal.

Enfocó su mirada agua marina hacia el pequeño orificio que daba hacia el exterior del castillo, estaba tan cansada de tanto que si alguien esperaba verla llorar en ese momento, se quedaría con las ganas, pues todo lo que había derramado por su padre y hermano, a esta alturas no se comparaba con todo lo que tuvo que sobrellevar en su extensa travesía. Comenzaba a creerse que se secaba su alma por dentro y no sabía sí eso era bueno o malo.

Sonrió forzadamente con una pizca de melancolía, porque a pesar de todo, a diferencia de su anterior huída, esta vez se sentía _"satisfecha"_ ¿Por qué? Porque esta vez había hecho algo por ayudar a alguien más, a su único amigo en su estadía de aquel lugar y no se arrepentía de haber tomado su lugar. Goku merecía estar junto con su familia, ellos lo necesitaban ¿A ella quién? Hubiera sido egoísta no ayudarlo después de todo lo que hizo por ella, y pensándolo bien la culpa de ese mal entendido se debía a su imprudencia que cometió aquel día, ella debía pagar los platos rotos, era lo justo.

Todo lo procesaba en su mente como una película en cámara lenta, analizando la situación paso a paso, cuestionándose porque la vida la empujaba a terminar en esos rumbos ¿Tendría algún objetivo que realizar antes de ir por su sueño? A quien quería engañar, solo era una novata de diecinueve años sin saber nada del mundo y su maldad, y ahora se veía sumergida en las garras de la crueldad de este.

Su mente se detuvo en una peculiar imagen, una imagen que no había olvidado desde el primer cruce que tuvo, _esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche._ En sus cortos años de vida y las pocas o muchas personas con las que había interactuado, nunca nadie se había grabado tanto su mirada como la de aquel _príncipe,_ no sabía si se debía al misticismo que la envolvía, lo inquebrantable, fría y calculadora o la intensidad con la que desprendía fuego al encontrarse con su oceánica mirada, no, no tenía una idea pero desde el primer momento en que la tuvo frente a frente, se había tatuado por completo en su memoria.

Y es que el hecho de volver a recordarla, podía sentir como su piel se le erizara por lo demandante que era, porque ella podía notar todo eso en la intensidad de los orbes azabaches del hombre, pero a la vez podía notar que no había nada más allá de esa barrera que el príncipe anteponía ante sus súbditos. Ni su padre o hermano, que ella consideraba los hombres más fuertes que había conocido en su vida, se comparaban con la presencia que este príncipe oscuro demostraba, y _oscuro_ porque ella podía percibir una aura de misterio alrededor de él, algo que aunque hayan sido solo dos veces y pocos minutos tenerlo de cerca, le causaban mucha curiosidad en ella por saber más de el misterio del príncipe.

Entonces recordó como el hombre se burlaba de la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba ella y Goku, en cómo se regocijaba observándolos hasta que punto pedirían clemencia por su libertad y la manera altanera y petulante como los observaba, como si se trataran de unos viles insectos comparados a su altura, y eso le molestaba a sobre manera a la peli turquesa, _¡Maldito príncipe!_ Su libertad dependía de ese petulante.

— _¡Arriba mujer!_

La fuerte voz de uno de los soldados que custodiaba la celda, la trajo por completo a la realidad de sus pensamientos oscuros. El hombre que habría las rejas se notaba un tanto molesto o tal vez se debía a que todos los hombres de ese lugar parecían ser unos malhumorados. Sin algún ápice de cuidado, la tomó de ambas muñecas sujetándolas con unas cuerdas lo suficientemente fuertes al punto de hacerla gemir de dolor y empujándola hacia el exterior del calabozo. Bulma por su parte no se quedó callada exigiéndole que no fuera tan _"Bruto"_ con una dama, pero era obvio que el hombre no tendría alguna consideración tratándose de una presa.

La luz del día golpeó con fuerza sobre sus ojos incomodándola por completo, se sentía como un murciélago salir de su cueva por lo que vanamente intentó cubrirse con su antebrazo de los rayos solares, solo que el mastodonte que la guiaba impidió tal acción jalándola del brazo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa al salir de la tétrica oscuridad de la profundidad del castillo, se encontró con al menos cinco personas más en la misma posición que ella; siendo tratados como unos reos. La diferencia, es que era la única mujer entre ellos y que a juzgar de su aspecto, los hombres se notaban que llevaban días encerrados en la oscuridad y sin algún ápice de higiene personal, en cuanto a ella solo se notaba que no había dormido bien. A los pocos segundos, tres soldados más llegaron a su lado, igual como el mastodonte que la guiaba a tirones, de con flexión voluptuosa y enormes estaturas, guiaban a todos a base de fuerte jalones a lo que era la parte interior del majestuosa fortaleza.

Calló al instante de notar el lugar donde se encontraba, era bastante amplio el interior, incluso mucho más que su hogar en Tsufuru. El lugar lo podía notar un poco arisco por las gruesas paredes de canteara, habían pocas ventanas en el castillo y estas eran estrechas, por eso su interior era algo oscuro y lúgubre.

A lo largo del pasillo principal, la cual se encontraba adornada bajo una enorme alfombra roja escarlata, se podía notar demasiadas puertas junto con ese tapiz azul ocre que decoraba el recinto. Bulma iba tan ensimismada con cada detalle del lugar, que si lo comparaba con su hogar natal, su padre tenía un exquisito gusto por el arte por lo que cada pasillo del palacio contaba con alguna pieza de ello, a diferencia de este lugar que contrastaba con una estética un poco más osco, pero no por eso igual de frío que Tsufuru.

Cuando menos lo notó, el fuerte soldado de cabellera marrón-rojiza que todo el tiempo la estuvo escoltando, se detuvo frente a la última puerta que daba en todo el pasillo, al parecer esta puerta era mucho más grande en comparación con las del resto del pasillo y en esta en especial se encontraba matizada de un tono perlado junto con un picaporte de plata.

—¿A qué nos traen aquí?—Se aventuró a romper el silencio la peli azul hacia su escolta, quien este seguía en su posición rígida sin prestarle atención.— ¿Qué nos harán?

—Guarda silencio, mocosa.

—¡Tengo todo el derecho de saber que harán conmigo! —Exigió molesta frunciendo con demasía sus cejas, a lo que el soldado jamás intentó observarla en ningún segundo. La princesa por su parte, decidió tomarse su tiempo de tranquilizarse, porque más allá del trato que estaba recibiendo, real mente estaba sintiendo _miedo_ por lo que fuese a ocurrir con su paradero.—

 _—¿Qué te imaginas, preciosa?—_ Esta vez, una rasposa voz venir a sus espaldas la tomó por sorpresa enfrentando al dueño de quien la nombraba. Se trataba de uno de los hombres con quienes se encontraba detenida, el hombre era el más longevo entre todos, su aspecto era demasiado sucio, sus cabellos platinados se veían alborotados y a diferencia de todos los de Vegetaseí con quien se había cruzado, este hombre era de una apariencia escuálida. El hombre portaba un parche en su ojo derecho como el de su padre, solo que este anciano la observaba de una manera _lasciva. —_ Es obvio que nos van a sentenciar, es la hora del juicio.

—¿Qué?—Susurró con leve miedo la princesa, logrando que el anciano sonriera con más fuerza mostrando su nula dentadura.— No es posible…

—Oh sí primor, algunos nos van a decapitar, a otros torturar a latigazos frente al pueblo, o el menos peor de los casos quedarte encerrado hasta el último día de tu vida en la oscuridad de Vegetaseí, todo depende de lo que hayas hecho preciosa.

—Pe-pero…¡Yo no hice nada para terminar así! —Elevó su voz llena de miedo, a lo que el soldado que la escoltaba se acercó a ella para jalarla de la cuerda que sujetaba de sus muñecas.— ¡Oye! ¡Deja de lastimarme!

—¡Ustedes dos guarden silencio! —Gritó el soldado.—Oh de lo contrario los volveré a encerrar para el próximo veredicto en tres años.

—¡Tres años! —Esta vez fue Bulma quien exclamó asustada y sorprendida, a lo que el soldado la fulminó con la mirada.—Pe-pero…yo…

—Tranquila preciosa.—Volvió a entrar en escena el anciano, quien comenzó a barrerla con la mirada lasciva.— Tu caso podría ser mejor que el de nosotros, podrías ser la esclava del príncipe y viéndote bien, le tengo envidia de la buena por tener a una preciosura como tú calentándole la cama todas las noches…

—¡Camina viejo decrépito! —Esta vez la tercera voz en escena se trataba de otros de los soldados quienes los escoltaban.— Comenzarán contigo.

—Suerte, preciosa.

La princesa con su rostro lleno de asco y desesperación, observó como al hombre lo separan del resto guiándolo a base de empujones al interior de esa habitación. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, sus manos temblaban llenas de nerviosismo y su respiración se tornaba más pesada.

No sabía cuál sería su sentencia final, pero estaba segura que nadie en ese lugar se detendría a escuchar su palabra, la justicia no prevalecía en ese lugar de monos salvajes.

Los otros dos soldados que se quedaron custodiando al resto de los presos, comenzaron a quitarle las sogas de las manos para que fueran uno a uno a enfrentar su próximo destino y poder agilizar más las cosas. El soldado quien estuvo todo el tiempo custodiándola en específico a ella, se acercó para realizar el mismo cometido dejando libre sus muñecas, la peli azul sintió un gran alivio pues su carne palpitaba con fuerza por la poca circulación de sangre que corría atreves de esta, y si de por sí sus manos eran muy blancas, con el fuerte agarre habían tomado una tonalidad transparente-amarillenta.

—No te muevas mocosa.—Bulma se limitó a remarcar su ceño fruncido dándole la espalda por completo, a lo que el soldado solo bufó por su acto prepotente ignorándola por completo para seguir con la misma acción con los demás presos. —Insolente…—Susurró alejándose.—

No bastaron ni cinco minutos donde se pudo escuchar hasta el exterior los gritos de súplica del viejo provenir de la habitación. Los presos se tensaron viéndose unos a otros, pues sabían que el príncipe era más severo en sus castigos a comparación del rey, pero también tomaba ciertas órdenes según el grado de violación a la ley. Aquel viejo había violado y matado veintisiete mujeres, aparte enterrado cerca del río que desembocaba de la montaña Paoz, seguramente su sentencia era la peor de todos.

Bulma por su parte temblaba de miedo, solo podía escuchar los murmullos de los presos susurrando entre ellos que posible castigo les correspondería, los soldados por su parte platicaban de cosas triviales entre ellos pero sin despegar un ojo de ellos. Ahora más que nunca recordaba las sabias palabras de Milk, _en que nunca debía acercarse al príncipe, porque no se tentaría en juzgarla,_ y entonces su miedo se disparó por los cielos ¿Y sí se enteraba que ella era la hija de Paragus? ¡A ella le tocaría un peor final que al de ese maldito viejo violador! Necesitaba huir en ese momento, a como diera lugar.

— _Sigues tú, ¡Camina!_

Su corazón se detuvo por completo al escuchar las frías palabras a sus espaldas, no quería voltear, ¡Quería huir! Pero no sabía cómo escapar de su inevitable destino. Cuando por fin se armó de valor, enfrentó al hombre que la llamaba a ella, o eso _creyó,_ pues a quien le hablaban era a otro de los presos que se encontraba justo a su lado derecho. Pudo sentir como lazó una gran bocanada de aire salir de sus pulmones, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba esa situación, solo estaba prolongando su eterna agonía.

Entonces, como si los mismo Dioses hayan escuchado sus plegarias en ese instante, una pequeña puerta al camino de su libertad se mostraba frente a ella; aprovecharía el descuido de los soldados quienes entre los dos se intentaban llevar a la fuerza al hombre que se resistía entrar al juicio, por lo que no pensaría la situación dos veces y encendería la fuga de esa libertad.

Escuchaba como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban sobre sus oídos, en cualquier momento su alma se saldría de su cuerpo y sus piernas podrían flaquear en el instante menos esperado; pero ahí estaba, _corriendo a todo pulmón,_ sin tener la remota idea por donde marcaba su paso y solo escuchando al fondo los fuertes gritos de los hombres llamándola para detener su acción.

El piso era un poco resbaladizo, por lo que varias veces estuvo a punto de caer de bruces por el mismo, pero sus ganas de sobrevivir le sacaban una fuerza asombrosa de su interior en donde sus piernas en ningún punto se detenían. Al doblar al pasillo que creía que daba con el exterior del castillo, para su mala suerte se encontró con algo similar por donde estuvo corriendo, ese tapiz monocromático y más puertas. Los fuertes pasos retumbar sobre los oscuros suelos de mármol de los soldados solo provocaban crisparle más los nervios, por lo que su juicio se veía nublado en ese instante, solo quería salir de una maldita vez de ese lugar.

Sin ver cuál podría ser las consecuencias de sus precipitados actos, la primera puerta a su derecha que se encontraba semi-abierta y junto con un poco de luz salir de ella, se aventuró a invadir el lugar para encerrarse por completo. Pegó por su cuerpo a la puerta para asesorarse si es que aún la seguían o es que habían perdido su paso, aún no se dignaba a observar aquella habitación que había profanado, solo se sujetaba con fuerza contra la puerta intentando vanamente calmar su respiración agitada y recuperando el ritmo de su respiración.

— _¿Quién eres?_

Su corazón de nuevo se detuvo al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, y es que aunque esta no fuera tan fuerte como todas las que había escuchado en el lugar, podía notar un toque sobrio en ella. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos aventurándose a la próxima persona a quien debía enfrentar ¿Cuándo sería el día en que se acabara esa situación para ella? Comenzaba a cansarse de todo, y a veces pensaba que era mejor dejar que hicieran con ella lo que les complazca.

Se sorprendió por la imagen que se mostraba frente a sus cristalinos ojos, aquella voz masculina no se encontraba solo, a su lado yacía una mujer de cabellos azules índigo, aparentemente se veía de la misma edad el hombre a su lado, solo que la mujer portaba una vestimenta del mismo todo de las armaduras de los soldados del castillo, _pecheras oscuras, con hombreras doradas._ Por su parte, lo que más le sorprendió fue al hombre que tenía frente a ella, podía jurar que era un intento de copia del _príncipe,_ solo que el hombre frente a ella notablemente aparentaba ser más joven y a diferencia del príncipe, el semblante de este era un poco más ¿Amistoso?

La princesa no se perdía a detalle del joven que la observaba con mucha curiosidad, sus cabellos azabaches y puntiagudos, de mirada profunda y oscura como la noche, aunque su con flexión física era un poco más escuálida a un lado del príncipe Vegeta.

— _¿Y bien?_

El hombre frente a ella hizo un ademan con sus manos enguantadas dándole a entender que respondiera a su pregunta, a lo que Bulma se concentró en la realidad después de examinarlo detenidamente. Tal vez sus preguntas parecían ser exigentes, pero era claro que carecían de fuerza, incluso podía escuchar en su tono de voz más curiosidad que reclamo, y por consiguiente se escuchaba calmada y serena, por lo que extrañamente, la princesa se sentía un poco más cómoda con la situación.

—Yo…

— _¡Ahí está la perra! ¡Atrápenla!_

De nuevo esos reconocidos gritos retumbaron a sus espaldas, solo que esta vez ya no tenía a donde escapar. La fuerza con la que se abrió la puerta de la habitación provocó que la peli azul cayera al suelo, intentando retroceder a rastras sobre el suelo al punto más alejado pero fue demasiado tarde, los soldados habían dado con ella.

Uno de ellos se acercó con una determinada seguridad tomándola de la muñeca, dispuesto a llevársela en contra de su voluntad sin algún ápice de cuidado, por su parte la princesa se retorcía sobre el suelo aumentando más la fuerza para que la soltaran, pero ella bien sabía que si se comparaba con la de esos mastodontes, era nada su esfuerzo. No supo en que momento sus instintos primitivos comenzaban a surgir de ella, pero sin medir las consecuencias mordía la mano el hombre que la sujetaba con fuerza; el soldado por su parte solo gritó llenó de furia a lo que le respondió con una bofetada a la mujer. Bulma no vio venir el golpe, solo pudo sentir el brotar de su propia sangre de su labio inferior a lo que solo le lanzó una mirada llena de odio al hombre que volvía a tomarla del brazo.

— _¡Qué ocurre aquí!_

De nuevo hizo acto de presencia el joven quien observaba todo atónito junto con la mujer que lo acompañaba, tal vez su voz no era tan fuerte como la de Vegeta, pero tenía autoridad frente a todos los presentes, por lo que los soldados al instante de verlo se sorprendieron un poco avergonzados regalándole una reverencia, a lo que la princesa solo observaba más asombrada la escena.

—¡Príncipe Tarble! —Susurró nervioso el soldado quien la bofeteó. —No sabíamos que usted se encontraba aquí, disculpe por la escena presenciada.

—¿Me pueden explicar, que es todo esto? —Esta vez el _príncipe menor,_ se cruzó de brazos surcando más cejas, a lo que Bulma le encontró un increíble parecido a Vegeta, _con que era su hermano. —_ ¿No me vieron? ¿Es que están ciegos?

—Príncipe. —Esta vez continuo el soldado adjunto.— Lamentamos este inoportuno, lamentablemente esta mujer escapó de los grupo de los presos y venimos persiguiéndola en todos los pasillos del castillo, le prometemos que no volverá a suceder.

—Por supuesto que no.—Siguió en la misma postura el aludido .—Sí mi hermano se entera de la ineptitud de ustedes, no quisiera estar en su lugar.

—Lo-lo entendemos, su alteza, nos pasamos a retirar.—Tras hacer otra corta reverencia, de nuevo el mismo soldado tomó a Bulma del antebrazo, a lo que ella seguía resistiéndose de su fuerte agarre.— ¡Camina perra!

—¡Alto! —Alzó de nuevo la voz el joven príncipe.— Dejen a la mujer, yo mismo me encargaré de ella.

—Pe-pero su alteza, el príncipe Ve…

—Ya sé que son ordenes mi hermano.—Lo interrumpió con leve fastidio en su voz.—Yo me encargó de esto, ahora retírense, es una orden.

Los dos soldados se miraron entre sí no muy convencidos, pero al final optaron por retirarse no sin antes regalarle una mirada llena de furia a la peli azul. Bulma por su parte se quedó estática sobre su lugar, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ¿Debía darle las gracias? ¿Pero gracias de qué? ¿De qué probablemente el también la torturaría? Ya no sabía más que esperarse de ese lugar, por lo que optó analizar duramente la situación pues en ningún momento bajaría la guardia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Esta vez la sorprendida fue ella, por la amabilidad que se asomaba en el joven. Su semblante duro que había mostrado ante los soldados desapareció por uno lleno de curiosidad, podía jurar que incluso tenía una pizca de Goku en él, a lo que ella se limitó a arquear sus cejas sorprendida.—Tranquila, no te haré daño.

Bulma no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo ¿De verdad ese era el hermano de Vegeta? El príncipe _"Tarble"_ se acercó a ella dándole su mano para ayudarla a levantar, a lo que la princesa se quedó unos segundos meditando la situación, no obstante no tardó en corresponderle su acto "caballeroso".

—Lunch…—Ahora la mujer que lo acompañaba, se irguió sobre su lugar acercándose más a la escena.—Puedes retirarte, ve a abastecer el almacén con lo que te mencioné.

—Sí príncipe Tarble.—Respondió la aludida con sumo respeto reverenciándolo.— Con su permiso.

La mujer de cabellos azul oscuro se retiró del lugar para dejar completamente solos a ambos príncipes. Los nervios de Bulma comenzaron a invadirla ¿Qué le diría? Comenzaba a creerse todo el escenario de mentiras que había montado desde que salió de su hogar, que la hacía sentir incomoda por la fluidez con las que estas salían. Por su parte, el más joven de los príncipes se acercó a un pequeño mueble sacando del cajón una pequeña manta. Bulma cayó en cuenta que aquella habitación se trataba de la cocina del castillo. El ambiente al igual que el resto del lugar lucía un tanto rustico, y nuevamente lo comparaba con su hogar, esta era mucho más grande.

—Déjame ayudarte, esos hombres te lastimaron mucho.

La suavidad en la voz del príncipe Tarble le llamó mucha la atención, pues imaginaba que al tratarse de ser el hermano del famoso príncipe Vegeta sería igual de frío y petulante, pero para su sorpresa el joven era demasiado amable, veía mucho de Goku en él. El príncipe le indicó con la mirada que se sentara en la silla próxima a la mesa, a lo que Bulma no tardó en atender la petición.

Podía notarlo un poco más joven que ella, tal vez no pasaba los dieciséis años, y aunque momentos antes había actuado con toda la determinación del mundo frente a sus hombres, ahora que lo tenía frente a ella entregándole material para limpiar su herida, lo mostraba apenado, a lo que ella ligeramente le regaló una sonrisa envuelta en dulzura.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir quién eres? —Continuó el príncipe sentándose frente a ella.—

—¿Por qué usted me está ayudando? —Susurró incomoda la peli azul, mientras limpiaba la herida de su labio con el pedazo de tela que le fue otorgado.— Cómo escuchó, yo soy una…

—Lo sé, eres una prisionera.—Comentó de brazos cruzados interrumpiéndola, a lo que ella solo desvió la mirada incomoda.—Pero eso no les da el derecho de golpear a una mujer, no importa el delito que haya hecho, para mí es algo muy bajo. Simplemente aborrezco cuando un hombre golpea a una mujer frente a mis ojos.

—Yo no cometí ningún delito…

—Bueno, en eso yo no puedo interceder.—Prosiguió escudriñándola con la mirada.— Yo no me encargo de esas cosas, son mi padre o mi hermano quienes se encargan de impartir la justicia a Vegetaseí.

—¡Si tan solo me escucharan! —Alegó alzando la voz, a lo que el joven príncipe surcó sus cejas sorprendido, la mujer parecía ser débil pero su voz constaba de coraje.—Estoy implicada en un supuesto asesinato ¡Qué yo no cometí!

—Todos dicen eso.—Susurró un tanto divertido, a lo que Bulma le molestó esa actitud, ahora sí parecía hermano del príncipe.—De ser cierto, Vegeta se encargará de abrir una investigación hasta el día de tu juicio.

—¿Y mientras…qué harán conmigo? —Susurró en un hilo de voz.—¡Por favor ayúdeme!

El príncipe se quedó en su misma posición observando a la peli azul, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante las clemencias de la mujer, porque a diferencia del salvajismo de su padre y hermano, el muy fácil se doblegaba ante el dolor de sus súbditos. Podía ver el reflejo de la desesperación y angustia de la mujer en sus ojos tan oceánicos, algo que por cierto le llamaba mucho la atención, nunca había visto a una mujer tan peculiar en belleza como ella.

—No lo sé señorita.—Respondió al cabo de varios segundos tras la tensión de la escena.—A pesar de mis diecinueve años de edad, aun no tengo todo el mando en este lugar. No sé cual sea tu veredicto provenir de mi hermano.

Bulma quedó en completo silencio tras escucharlo, no solo había notado que el joven era de su misma edad, si no que podía escuchar una leve compasión en su tono de voz por ella, lo miró por largos segundos a sus ojos y pudo notar que el joven príncipe intentaba hacerse el duro, pero el al igual que ella era tan cristalino, y era evidente que en sus orbes oscuros se notaban un cierto toque de piedad por ella.

—Significa que…—Susurró horrorizada.—¿Jamás podré salir de aquí?

— _Tú misma tomaste esta decisión mujer, recuerda que hiciste un trato._

Su cuerpo se congeló al escuchar la gélida y áspera voz a sus espaldas, nuevamente sintió ese espasmo recorrer toda su espina dorsal y los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a latir con frenesí al reconocer el dueño de esa _voz._ Siguió en su misma postura sin poder enfrentarlo a la cara, realmente se sentía una reverenda estúpida pero no comprendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así al tenerlo cerca de su presencia, el hombre era intimidante, cierto, pero ese maldito príncipe tenía un aura que te provocaba incluso cortar el habla.

Tarble de inmediato se dio cuenta de la reacción de la princesa, a lo que solo se limitó a analizar con más detalle la situación, podía notarla un tanto tensa ¿En realidad quien era esa mujer? ¿Y porque su hermano hablaba de un trato?

—¿Qué ocurre aquí Vegeta? —Se atrevió a cortar la tensa situación, recibiendo solo la fría calculadora mirada de su hermano.—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada que te incumba.—Respondió tajante el heredero a la corona, algo de lo que muchos en el lugar estaban acostumbrados de ver en él.—Ahora lárgate, que necesito esclarecerle a la mujer cual es su posición aquí.

—Bien…—Continuó el menor de los príncipes pasando de largo a la peli azul.—La retuve porque los salvajes de tus hombres la lastimaron, ya es tu problema.

—Cómo siempre tan benevolente.—Sonrió ladino con un toque de burla en sus palabras.—A veces tu exceso de amabilidad me enferma. Largo de aquí, al rato hablamos de otros temas importantes.

Bulma todo el tiempo se mantuvo intacta en su posición, escuchó la breve conversación de los hermanos pero más escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón, hasta que después de pocos minutos el menor de los príncipes abandonó la habitación dejándolos solos.

Vegeta por su parte seguía de pie observándola por detrás, con esa pose tan suya; altanera, prepotente, intimidante y demandante, mientras que la peli azul no se dignaba a enfrentarlo cara a cara. Le comenzaba a molestar la situación ¿Es que ahora se mostraría cohibida la mujer? ¿Dónde estaba aquella mujer escandalosa y retadora?

La tensión que se estaba generando en la habitación obligó a actuar a la peli azul, no podía soportar más esto, simplemente le quemaba la intriga por saber en como acabaría su destino en las manos de ese petulante hombre, y aunque interiormente podía sentir que moría de miedo, no le demostraría su debilidad ante él, nunca más.

El príncipe estaba dispuesto a soltar la primera palabra, pero calló al instante al observar como la mujer se levantaba de su posición girando lentamente para darle al fin la cara. Después de tanto la tenía de nuevo frente a frente, con ese semblante lleno de miedo pero que la mujer sabía muy bien disimular bajo una máscara de valentía. Tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero ahora que la tenía en todo su esplendor quedó asombrado por lo blanca que era su piel, era como la nieve y la intensidad de sus cabellos turquesas brillaban a pasar de la condición en la que se encontraba.

La fuerte esencia del príncipe golpeó con fuerza sobre sus fosas nasales, el muy maldito desprendía de un aroma peculiar y exquisita. Por fin podía contemplarlo en todo su esplendor a la luz del día, su vestimenta azul marino junto con su armadura blanca con hombreas doradas y su capa roja lo hacían ver más imponente de lo que ya era, y es que aunque lo considerada hasta el momento el hombre más bajito en comparación con todos los saiyajin que se habían cruzado en su camino, podía considerarlo el más fuerte de todos.

El sonrió al ver de nuevo ese fuego emerger de la mirada cristalina de la mujer, no entendía la razón por la cual disfrutaba verla enojada o audaz, tal vez se debía a la transparencia de la mujer, y a diferencia de la mentalidad machista digna de un saiyajin, disfrutaba ver a una mujer con agallas, algo que pocas mujeres demostraban a su alrededor, todas siempre intentaban de complacerlo en no hacerlo enojar; en cambio esta mujer de cabellos exóticos no bastaba ni cinco minutos y ya lo retaba como la primera vez que lo conoció.

Bulma observó como el príncipe comenzaba a acercarse a ella lentamente, tal como un león a punto de atacar a una gacela, su mente le gritaba mueve, ¡Huye! Pero su cuerpo no respondía, permanecía anclada al suelo y podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba precipitosamente entre más lo veía cerca. Intentó cerrar con fuerza sus puños en un modo de controlar los nervios, pero la atrayente mirada del hombre la descontrolaba por completo.

—¿Y bien?— Comenzó Vegeta deteniéndose a una prudente distancia entre ellos.— ¿Qué pretendías con escapar, mujer?

—¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo? —Su voz nunca había sonado tan segura como en ese momento, a lo que Vegeta se limitó a enarcar su ceja derecha y cruzando más sus fuertes brazos con esa actitud de superioridad.—Sabe muy bien que yo no asesiné a nadie, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a hombres tan fuertes como ustedes.

—Vaya ¿Entonces estás asumiendo que el idiota del hermano de Raditz fue el culpable, y no tú como lo aseguraste? —Sonrió ladino con malicia.— No me gustan las mentiras mujer,

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Refutó molesta, a lo que el príncipe solo la escudriñó con la mirada. Nuevamente se mordió la mejilla interiormente por su imprudencia.— Ni Goku ni yo cometimos esta bajeza, alguien más lo hizo y se aprovechó de la situación de hace cinco días en la plaza…

— ¿Goku? —Preguntó intrigado.— ¿De qué demonios hablas mujer?

—Quise decir Kakarotto…—Suspiró. —Príncipe, le aseguro que él no tiene nada que ver en esto…

—Pero tú sí, y tienes un trato que cumplir mujer, tú misma firmaste tu sentencia.

— ¿Qué…qué hará conmigo?

Vegeta pudo notar el nerviosismo al flor de piel en la peli azul, porque ella podía hacerse la ruda pero sabía que la tenía entre sus manos con un solo chasquido de dedos. Se quedó en su misma posición observándola, sin expresar alguna emoción en su ceño fruncido pero por dentro gozando de la actitud de la mujer, le divertía ver hasta donde llegaría por alcanzar su libertad.

— ¿Tú qué crees mujer? ¿Tu delito que costo tiene?

—Me…. ¿Me matarás? —Susurró no queriendo escuchar la respuesta, a lo que el hombre solo sonrió con malicia, comenzaba a hartarle esa manía del príncipe.—

—La muerte es una solución mujer, jamás un castigo.

—¿Seré su esclava? —No quería decirlo, pero las palabras del anciano solo retumbaban en su mente, no quería ese destino, no después de lo que sucedió con Broly. El príncipe por su parte solo sonrió complacido acortando más la distancia entre ellos, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a retroceder.— ¡No soy ninguna prostituta!

—¿Qué? —Vegeta estalló en carcajadas ante el comentario de la peli azul, a lo que ella no comprendía el porqué de la reacción del hombre, Cuando se dio cuenta chocó contra la pared del lugar, a lo que ahora la distancia entre ambos príncipes era menor a un metro. Vegeta la contemplo rápidamente de arriba abajo, a lo que ella solo le provocó que se le encendieran las mejillas en un tono carmín logrando que desviara sus ojos agua marinos a otra parte ¡Maldito príncipe! —No te sientas con tanta suerte mujer, podrías ser mi esclava pero no en ese sentido. Yo soy muy selectivo con las mujeres que me rodean y créeme que las mujeres vulgares como tú no son de mi tipo.

Esta vez Bulma depositó su entera atención de nuevo al príncipe en un rápido movimiento, de nuevo se tornaban sus mejillas coloradas pero no por vergüenza, si no por enfado ¡Era un maldito! ¡Por supuesto que ella era una mujer joven, hermosa y bonita! El sería el que correría con suerte, y es que ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento el hombre para su pesar era bastante atractivo y varonil ¡Maldito príncipe y su elevado ego!

—Dime mujer ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer a cambio de tu libertad?

Bulma cambió su ceño fruncido a uno de admiración, de nuevo estaba frente a ella esa mirada profunda que la congelaba por completo, cualquier acción de habla o razonamiento se nublaba su juicio al desafiar la intensidad de esos orbes azabaches y es que tal vez podría estar loca pero encontraba hipnotizan te la intensidad de la oscuridad en los ojos del príncipe.

Vegeta comenzó a terminar con la poca distancia que los separaba, no tenía otra intención más que intimidar a la peli azul sin embargo ansiaba ver como la mujer lo desafiaría como aquella vez en la plaza central. Cuando lo notó, estaban ambos príncipes a una distancia no más de quince centímetros, él podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la mujer y en como lo analizaba con su mirada agua marina.

Fue en ese instante cuando el día conoció a la noche, sus miradas se encontraron en una danza alrededor de las llamas vivas de la intensidad, buscando interrogantes ante sus respuestas incomprendidas, intentando cada uno poder profanar el abismo de esas miradas aguerridas y demandantes, simplemente fue una exquisita danza entre la oscuridad y claridad.

Bulma sentía como su corazón se desprendería de su pecho, la tan poca cercanía de ese hombre la lograba descontrolar ¿Y es que cómo no sentirte vulnerable ante alguien como él? No hacía falta una vida entera para conocerlo, cuando con solo cinco minutos lograba hacerle sentir un torbellino de dudas.

El príncipe no movió ni un solo musculo a pesar de la cercanía, debía reconocerlo, pero desde la primera vez que había visto a esa mujer encontraba fascinante sus ojos, como un dulce veneno, un huracán indispuesto, un mar de nubes que se arregla con el viento. El no actuaba así, pero esa extraña ansiedad por querer saber hasta donde eran los límites de esa bruja azul lo impulsaban a llevar la situación de esa manera. Podía oler la dulce fragancia de la mujer, y no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería el suave tacto de la mujer ¿Qué demonios tenía esa hembra que comenzaba a envolverlo en esa red?

—¿Estás dispuesta a hacer lo que me plazca, a cambio de tu libertad? —Su voz sonó menos fuerte y un poco ronca. Fue un simple susurró contra la piel de la princesa, a lo que ella sintió como su piel se le erizara con unas simples palabras. Tenía miedo, debía aceptarlo, pero es que no entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera ante la presencia de aquel hombre.— Recuerda mujer, es un trato.

—Yo…

Su juicio se perdió por completo al sentir la aproximación del príncipe hacia ella, tenerlo tan cerca solo provocó que su corazón se detuviera por completo. ¿Pero qué demonios pretendía hacer con ella ese hombre? El había dejado claro que no la tocaría, pero sus movimientos, sus palabras entre líneas, gritaban otra cosa. Lo único que los separaban era la armadura real del príncipe, pero la proximidad de sus cuerpos había roto cualquier trecho.

La peli azul solo se limitó a morder su labio inferior provocando que la pequeña abertura que había sido curada comenzara a surcar un hilo escarlata sobre su mentón. Vegeta apreció cada sutil movimiento, impidiendo que la mujer limpiara su herida con el dorso de su mano. Levantó su mano enguantada derecha y sin alguna intención de sacarse el pulcro guante blanco, le limpió la gota de sangre ahora ensuciando de pequeñas marcas escarlatas su pulgar.

Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios, podía sentir como sus mejillas se habían teñido de ese color carmín y en como su corazón galopaba con fuerza, se odiaba por ser tan vulnerable ante la presencia del príncipe, pero es que ningún hombre en toda su vida lograba hacerla sentir de ese modo. Vegeta pudo darse cuenta de la situación de la mujer, a lo que solo le regaló esa sonrisa ladina tan suya, invadiendo más su espacio.

—Dime mujer.—Volvió a susurrar cauteloso y roncamente, pero esta vez sin despegar su dedo pulgar de su labio inferior.—¿Qué harás?

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron con fuerza provocando que ambos príncipes salieran de la ensoñación en la que se encontraban. Vegeta giró sobre su lugar con su rostro notablemente enfadado por la interrupción y despegándose por completo de la princesa, a lo que ella seguía estática sobre su lugar intentando recuperar su respiración.

El soldado se notaba agitado, se podía notar que había estado entrenado por el sudor que recorría su calvicie, pero al ver quien se encontraba en el lugar detuvo toda acción congelándose en su lugar. Sin dudarlo un segundo más hizo una reverencia hacia el príncipe que ya había dejado varios metros de distancia entre él y Bulma, pero para mayor asombro del hombre su vista se depositó de lleno en la mujer detrás del príncipe, sus se abrieron tan grande a lo que se irguió de nuevo paralizado por el asombro ante sus ojos.

 _—¿Princesa Bulma? ¡¿Pero que hace aquí?!_

El príncipe por su parte le tomó de sorpresa que su soldado se haya referido así a la mujer de cabellos exóticos. Esta vez su atención la depositó de lleno hacia ella, asombrado por todas las impresiones del momento: _una,_ por la forma en cómo _Nappa, su soldado,_ nombraba a la aludida con demasiada confianza bajo el título de princesa, _dos:_ con que su nombre era _Bulma._

—¿Nappa? —Susurró ahora la mujer del mismo modo sorprendida que el soldado.—

— ¿Alguien me quiere decir, que mierda está ocurriendo aquí? —Bramó el príncipe atrayendo la atención los presentes con notable irritación en su voz.— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Príncipe Vegeta. — Continuó asombrado el calvo. — ¿Raptaron a la hija de Paragus?

El silencio fue el primero en reinar por completo la habitación, Bulma sintió de nuevo que su sangre se congelara por completo al ver la reacción de asombro por parte del príncipe, pues todo ápice de prepotencia y soberbia había desaparecido al escuchar las palabras de ese soldado, aquel soldado quien estuvo al servicio de la corona de Tsufuru pero que al final desapareció de la isla de una forma sospechosa.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que el soldado élite le comentaba, sabía que ese hombre no estaba mintiendo pues el mismo llegó a Vegetaseí pidiendo que lo aceptaran en su ejército debido al mal gobierno de Paragus. La tenacidad por pertenecer a los saiyajin, su esfuerzo y coraje fue la clave perfecta para pertenecer como un soldado élite hasta el punto de ser la mano derecha del rey.

En esos diez años al servicio de Vegetaseí, el soldado Nappa jamás demostró ser algún espía o traicionero, por lo que su confianza se la había ganado a base de su perseverancia. Lo que ahora desconcertaba al príncipe era a la mujer que tenía frente a él, jamás imaginó que aquella extraña resultara ser la hija de su peor enemigo ¿De qué demonios se trataba todo esto? ¿A caso era una burla?

—¡Maldita! —Lo último que vio la princesa fue al príncipe lanzársele encima para acorralarla contra la pared bajo la presión de su pecho de acero y sus fuertes brazos. Bulma sentía que su respiración se escapaba por completo de ella en esos momentos pues la misma mano enguantada del príncipe con la cual había limpiado su sangre de sus labios, ahora la sujetaba con fuerza contra su blanquecino cuello.—¡Con que este era tu plan! ¡El maldito de Paragus nos mandó a su bastarda en busca de espionaje!

—Y-yo…no…no…—Su respiración era más pesada, a lo que el hombre la acorralaba más contra la pared.—No sé.. …qué habl..hablas…

—¡Calla! —Bramó.— ¡¿Con que querían pasarse de listos con nosotros?!

Bulma tembló bajo el cuerpo de Vegeta, podía ver el vil odio surgir de sus ojos azabaches al hablar de su progenitor, todo misticismo que había presenciado antes de la interrupción de Nappa se borró por completo al ver la oscuridad en ellos, y eso le daba más miedo del que le tuvo incluso a Broly.

A los pocos segundos, dos soldados entraron a la cocina debido a los fuertes gritos del príncipe que le propinaba a ella, todos esperaban expectantes ante una orden del heredero, mientras que Vegeta seguía desafiándola con la mirada aumentando la fuerza en sus manos.

—Escúchame mujer, de mí nadie se burla.—Arrojó con rabia, soltándola de lleno provocando que ella callera de bruces al suelo.— ¡Llévensela a las mazmorras! Y encadénenla, por nada del mundo le quiten los ojos de encima hasta nuevo aviso ¡Andando!

Ambos soldados se limitaron a hacerle una reverencia al príncipe para llevarse a rastras el cuerpo desvanecido de la mujer. Bulma había perdido toda la fuerza al estar bajo el fuerte agarre de Vegeta por lo que a esas instancias perdió el conocimiento parcialmente, solo se limitó a cerrar sus parpados pesados, pues sabía que lo peor estaba por comenzar, sintiendo como una lagrima resbalaba sobre sus mejillas, mejillas que antes habían sentido el seductor calor del príncipe.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurre hermano?

El príncipe Tarble hacía su presencia en la sala del trono real donde Vegeta yacía sentado en el lugar de su padre, masajeando sus sienes con los dedos índices de sus manos, podía sentir que su cabeza estaría por explotar mientras que su vena frontal palpitaba a demasía.

Bajo los escalones se encontraba el fiel soldado personal de su padre, quien observaba con sumo cuidado la situación en silencio, su mirada se notaba ¿Preocupada? Eso alarmó al más joven de los príncipes, pues al ver la urgencia con lo que lo llamaron y la tensa situación, se imaginaba el peor de los escenarios y entre ellos estaba su padre.

—¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando? —Demandó de nuevo el príncipe.— ¿Por qué esas caras?

—Tarble.—La ronca voz de su hermano lo tomó de des aprevenido, a veces su hermano podía ser tan intimidante y esta era una ocasión.— ¿Qué tanto hablaste con la mujer?

—¿Mujer? —Frunció su ceño sin comprender.— ¿Hablas de la peli azul?

—No estoy jugando Tarble, habla.

—Hey tranquilo, tampoco es para que te desquites conmigo.—Suspiró.— Pues en realidad nada, cuando estaba hablando con la ama de llaves sobre la despensa del almacén llegó de la nada pues estaba huyendo de los soldados que la custodiaban, luego la golpearon e intenté a ayudarla… ¡Hey no me hagas esa cara! Sabes que no tolero la violencia contra la mujer, de todos modos no la iba a dejar escapar.

—¿Te dijo quién demonios es?

—Pues no…—Susurró pensativo.— Obviamente no, solo me dijo que ella no había hecho de lo que se le inculpaban y me imploró a que no se le juzgara injustamente…¿Qué pretendes con esto Vegeta? ¿A caso ella la…?

—Resulta que la mujer, es hija de Paragus.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Paragus tiene una hija? —Tarble pudo sentir como su quijada se caía en ese instante de la impresión, nunca imagino escuchar algo así de la mujer, a decir verdad jamás pensó que aquella mujer quien ayudó en la mañana resultara ser hija del pueblo enemigo.—Pero no puede ser…

—Es más que cierto.—Respondió irritado el príncipe.—De no ser por Nappa, la muy bruja estaría saliéndose con la suya obteniendo respuestas de este lugar para el cerdo de su padre…La muy astuta planeo todo de maravilla, incluso hasta involucrar a un saiyajin en su plan…¡Maldita mujer!

—Claro…—Asumió pensativo el segundo príncipe.— Haciéndose pasar por prisionera de este lugar, podría obtener información directa del reino y ser enviada a Tsufuru…

—Príncipes.— Ahora la ronca voz del tercero en escena se hizo presente después de un largo rato en absoluto silencio. Ambos hijos del rey le dedicaron su completa atención al soldado examinando atentamente a lo que fuese a decir.— No es por contradecir sus suposiciones, pero conozco a la princesa desde que era una recién nacida y dudo que ella forme parte del plan de Paragus…

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora la estás defendiendo Nappa? —Acusó Vegeta en un tono mordaz.— Con que tu juramento hacia nosotros sobre lealtad ¿Fue una mentira?

—Por supuesto que no príncipe Vegeta.— Confirmó seguro ante la dominante mirada del hombre.—Pero puedo asegurarle que la princesa jamás ha tenido nada que ver respecto al gobierno de Paragus, la presencia de la princesa Bulma siempre fue nula para el hombre en este aspecto, bueno, en muchos.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro Nappa? —Prosiguió Tarble en un tono curioso,— ¿Qué tanto sabes de esa princesa?

—Bien…—Suspiró pesadamente.— Para empezar, ella no es hija legítima de Paragus, por lo tanto ella no tiene ni una idea de quienes son sus verdaderos padres biológicos, cree que su verdadero padre es Paragus…—Calló al instante de ver los rostros sorprendidos de los dos hermanos, a lo que lo animó a proseguir con su relato.—Hace diecinueve años, cuando aún estaba al servicio de la corona de Tsufuru, Paragus decidió invadir las tierras del Oeste, siempre codició la avanzada tecnología con la que contaba el caído rey Brief, incluso hubo un acuerdo de protección por parte de nosotros a cambio de sus avances científicos; pero un día la ambición de Paragus lo orilló a obtener más de la cuenta al punto que el rey Brief terminara con aquel acuerdo. En un acto de coraje, decidió invadir las hermosas tierras de Capsule justamente el día del anuncio de la princesa ante su pueblo, masacrando todo a su paso, matando al rey, robándose parte de su tecnología y entre ellos a la princesa Bulma…

—Quieres decir ¿Qué Bulma no sabe que su padre adoptivo es quien asesinó a su padre biológico? —Susurró asombrado Tarble, a lo que Vegeta seguía con esa clásica pose de ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.— Ella…

—Los últimos diez años que estuve en Tsufuru, era notable que Paragus jamás le profesó alguna protección paternal a la princesa, se notaba el repudio que le tenía y el rechazo que le demostraba en diferencia de su primogénito Broly, quien siempre fue su orgullo. Para él la princesa jamás fue algo relevante, hasta donde supe jamás la dejó salir de la isla e interactuar con más personas que no fueran el personal del palacio.

— ¿Era una prisionera de su propio hogar? —Interrumpió Tarble con cierto toque de aflicción en su voz. —

—Pues, de algún modo…Misma razón por la cual a veces la mantenía encerrada en eventos sociales, incluso hubo veces que yo mismo tuve que escoltar su alcoba en no dejarla salir…Príncipe Vegeta.—El aludido le prestó de nuevo su entera atención, pues momentos antes había dejado de escuchar al hombre concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos.—Puedo asegurarle, que la princesa no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Ya que estás hablando más de la cuenta, entonces me podrías explicar ¿Por qué demonios vino a parar justamente aquí a Vegetaseí? ¿No crees que sea mucha casualidad? —Arrojó de nuevo el príncipe con todo su veneno posible.— Usa tu inteligencia Nappa, Paragus pudo haber mandado a su hija ya que al no ser conocida por nadie, esta pudiera pasar de desapercibida y que mejor tener como espía a alguien de su familia…

—Y le reitero príncipe, puedo meter mis manos al fuego por ella en que no tiene nada que ver en esto. No sé porque el destino la trajo, hay algo detrás de esto pero le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con su reino, yo la conozco por diez años y vi su calvario, el hecho de que esté en este lugar incluso puede ser igual que a mí me sucedió; terminamos artos de Paragus en busca de una mejor vida.

—No sé porque siento que la estás encubriendo.

—Príncipe, no pretendo fallarle a la corona hice un juramento y he demostrado mi lealtad ante mi nueva familia real. Usted sabe que si yo cometiera algo en contra de ustedes, lo habrían detectado desde antes y he sabido ganarme mi lugar aquí.—Suspiró.— No le pido que tenga la confianza absoluta en ella, pero le doy mi palabra que esa mujer no tiene la culpa de su pasado tormentoso.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras del hombre, era cierto que el soldado se había ganado la confianza de la familia real a base de acciones y esfuerzo, pero no podía decir los mismo de esa mujer, quien resultaba ser familia de su enemigo.

—Vegeta.—Esta vez fue su hermano quien entró de nuevo en la conversación.—¿Le dirás a nuestro padre?

—No.—Respondió cansado.—No hasta que yo sepa las verdaderas intenciones de esa mujer aquí en Vegetaseí.

—¿Significa que la consideras no peligrosa?

—No seas estúpido Tarble.—Bramó irritado.— Nunca dije que retirara mis sospechas de ella. Esa mujer viene de Tsufuru y automáticamente es enemiga de nosotros, no por todo lo que haya dicho Nappa quiere decir que le perdonaré la vida, antes quiero saber las verdaderas intenciones de ella. Nappa, quiero que le ordenes a Toma que la vigile día y noche, que por nada del mundo se despegue de las mazmorras…

—Vegeta ¿No crees que estás siendo muy rudo después de lo que dijo Nappa? No digo que no sea alguna presunta sospechosa, pero creo que la mujer ha sufrido mucho…

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué la mande en un barco hasta Tsufuru deseándole buen viaje? No seas imbécil.

—No hablaba de eso.—Refutó ofendido.— Pero creo estar de acuerdo en una parte con Nappa, cuando la vi a los ojos pude ver que no había alguna intención mala en ellos, simplemente quería ser _libre…—_ Vegeta quedó en silencio ante las palabra de su hermano, porque el muy bien sabía que esa mirada transparente aparentaba todo menos _traición,_ pero su orgullo podía más ante eso, pues jamás lo reconocería.— Me refería a que otra noche en las mazmorras y con el clima actual mente, enfermaran a la mujer…

—¿Qué pretendes enano? —Resopló fastidiado.— ¿Darle tu habitación?

—Pues no…pero podríamos darle una habitación del castillo, aunque claro custodiada por todos los soldados que tú quieras.

—¿Y crees que lo merece esa mujer insoportable, vulgar y agresiva?

—Después de todo es una princesa ¿No? Hay modales que no debemos olvidar.

—No es una invitada, es una intrusa.—Contestó tajante abandonando el trono dispuesto a dejar la habitación.— No merece ni una pizca de nuestra piedad.

—Vegeta, piénsalo bien, incluso si la colocas en una habitación adjunta a la tuya podrás tenerla bajo la mira ¿No?

El príncipe se tensó al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada para seguir su paso a la salida seguido de la mirada de ambos hombres.

—¿Y bien Vegeta? —Insistió el menor.—¿Qué opinas? Tal vez…

—¡Maldita sea guarda silencio Tarble! —Gritó molesto desde el umbral de la puerta.— Has lo que te plazca, pero juro que sí esa mujer logra escapar el primero en pagar las consecuencias será tú.

—¡Claro Vegeta! Mandaré a cuatro soldados a custodiar la entrada.—Gritó con júbilo observando cómo su hermano abandonaba la habitación dejándolo solo con el soldado élite y mano derecha de su padre.— A veces mi hermano es fácil de persuadir.

—Gracias por esto, príncipe.—Susurró el soldado atrayendo la atención el aludido.— Puedo meter mis manos al fuego por la princesa que sería incapaz de hacer algo en contra suya…

—Bueno, yo no puedo asegurar cuales seas sus verdaderas intenciones, pero ¿Sabes? Siento que lo que dices es verdad, cuando la vi a los ojos se notaba profunda sinceridad, y en ellos no había malicia…—Suspiró.—No obstante, detesto cuando una mujer es maltratada, también lo hice por ello, no me imagino lo duro que es pasar una noche pasar en las mazmorras…

—Gracias por la ayuda, príncipe…

—No me agradezcas, de quien debes temer es por mi hermano, de él no te aseguro nada bueno y puedo apostar que le hará pasar un calvario a la mujer solo por tratarse de ser hija de Paragus.

* * *

Podía sentir como su cuerpo se congelaba bajo la oscuridad, irónicamente empezaba a familiarizarse con ella, después de todo no era tan mala, así como la soledad.

Recordaba lo sucedido que pasó con el príncipe, desde ese desafiante encuentro de miradas hasta la aparición de Nappa. Frunció más su ceño al recordar a ese soldado, ¿Con que había traicionado a su pueblo para unirse a los saiyajin? Siempre lo consideró un soldado de sumo respeto y admiración, y eran de los pocos con los que entablaba una conversación amena, cuando el soldado se fue ella tenía solo nueve años y verlo después de diez largos años le causaba cierta nostalgia.

Creía que no volvería a llorar, pero ahí estaba, en las penumbras del rincón más oscuro del castillo, suplicándoles a todos los Dioses en que su padre no se enterara en qué lugar había varado, y que su vida en ese lugar no fuera un martirio incluso peor del que vivió junto a su familia en Tsufuru.

Limpio sus lágrimas de sus mejillas frías, su cuerpo temblaba por el frío y aunque se abrazara a ella misma, seguía estando cada vez más congelada.

Recordó la actitud violenta del príncipe, a decir verdad esperaba que el hombre la matara en ese instante pero para su sorpresa solo la sujetó del cuello con fuerza, haciéndola sufrir en vida. No entendía de cómo una reacción seductora había cambiada a una violenta en un par de segundos, sí, seductora, porque esa aproximación que el mismo cortó se veía entre líneas la insinuación de algo más, y ella había caído por completo en su juego, _maldito príncipe._

Las puertas de su encierro se abrieron de golpe dejándose mostrar a la mujer quien había estado acompañado al hermano del príncipe cuando fue golpeada. La mujer de cabellos azul oscuros se acercó junto con unas llaves en manos liberándola de las cadenas que la sujetaban de los pies. Sintió como su pierna se desentumía de la liberación del frío metal ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cinco horas tal vez? ¿Un día? No tenía idea, pero era una sensación agradable poder sentir de nuevo libre aunque sea su pie.

—Acompáñame.—Susurró la mujer ayudándola a incorporarse.—

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Son ordenes del príncipe Vegeta.

Bulma guardó silencio tras escuchar el nombre de ese príncipe, seguramente haría alguna especia de audiencia para interrogarla hasta el cansancio o el peor de los casos _hacerla sufrir._

Pudo notar que ya era de noche debido a la luz lunar filtrarse por las ventanas estrechas de los pasillos, a su vez observó como dos soldados las seguían conservando una distancia prudente. Sabía que esto no tendría un buen final.

Su sorpresa fue que esta vez era guiada a la parte superior del castillo, ¿A dónde la llevarían? ¿A otro calabozo más profundo? Sintió sus manos temblar al detenerse frente a una puerta en detalles blancos y picaporte dorado, su corazón de nuevo latía con fuerza al ver que la mujer de cabellos azules entraba primero a la habitación invitándola a seguir su paso. Giró hacia atrás en busca de alguien más, pero solo observó que los dos soldados la miraban con total desconfianza, a lo que prefirió seguir a la mujer de cabellos azules.

El asombró invadió su rostro ¿Era una recamara? Notó que era sumamente amplia, con acabados rústicos y de un tono melocotón como el de su hogar en Tsufuru. Sus ojos curiosos divagan cada aspecto de la habitación, hasta que cayó la verdad de golpe en ella ¿Para qué demonios la traían a una habitación? ¿Es que final mente le príncipe si…?

—El príncipe decidió que era mejor tenerla aquí, que en las mazmorras.— Habló la mujer quien sacaba del armario unas toallas y vestimenta, tal como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.—Pero no por eso le quitará un ojo de encima, sigue siendo una prisionera.

—Pero…

—Aquí está algunas toallas y muda por su gusta tomarse un baño.—La interrumpió.— Dentro de una hora le traeré la cena, si me disculpa debo retirarme.

—¡Espera! —Gritó desesperada tomándola del brazo.— ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

—No tengo permiso de hablar con usted.—Susurró retirando su brazo.—Debo retirarme, solo puedo decirle que está bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas.

Bulma observó como la mujer se retiró de la habitación dejándola sola de nuevo en esas monocromáticas cuatro paredes. Su mente aún no entendía porque sucedía todo esto ¿Es que acaso era bipolar el príncipe? No entendía sus acciones y eso era lo que más le daba miedo.

Estuvo varias horas meditando la situación, recordando todo lo vivido e imaginando los escenarios posibles donde llegara su padre reclamando por ella, simplemente lo recordaba y volvía a llorar como una cría desesperada. Después de al menos dos horas, decidió que debía tomar esa ducha, tal vez con el cuerpo más fresco, podría tener la mente más clara.

El baño fue de lo más relajante, estuvo al menos una hora sumergida en la bañera, analizando palabra por palabra, reviviendo los hechos y queriendo algunos desechar de su mente. Le dolía acabar en esa situación, le dolía verse envuelta de esa manera y esta vez estaba convencida que fue la peor idea de su vida dejar Tsufuru, porque sabía que este príncipe no tardaría en usarla en contra de su pueblo, su padre iría por ella y Broly culminaría sus instintos carnales con ella.

Estaba harta de tanto llorar, sus ojos ardían y pensaban, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos en un buen tiempo.

Después de tomarse su tiempo, decidió salir de la bañera colocándose esa vestimenta que le fue otorgada, era un blusón de seda con una bata del mismo material en tonos corales, aunque un poco traslucidos debido a que se notaban sus prendas interiores. Sorprendida se preguntaba a quien le pertenecía esa ropa de mujer ¿Podrá ser de la reina? No, ella no era ninguna invitada en esa situación.

Se tumbó de llenó sobre la cama, no era muy cómoda como aparentaba pero al menos era mejor si la comparabas con el frío suelo de los calabozos. El claro noche de la luna se filtraban sobre las traslucidas cortinas que daban directo a un pequeño balcón, si se ponía audaz podría escapar esa misma noche por esa abertura al exterior, pero se encontraba tan cansada cómo física y emocionalmente, que lo último que quería hacer era huir.

Recargó su espalda contras las múltiples almohadas que decoraban la cama en tonos burdeo, abrazando sus piernas contra cuerpo y perdiendo el cielo de su mirada en el suave olear de las cortinas por la ventana abierta. Suspiró por enésima vez, no podía conciliar el sueño, pero se sentía cansada, no tenía ganas de hablar, ni de llorar, solo su mente se encontraba sumergida en su mundo y sus ideas. Miró de nuevo el collar de su cuello, ¿Quién lo habría hecho para ella? Porque era evidente que su padre no.

Cerró sus ojos intentando llamar la calma a su conciencia, mañana sería otro día, o esa era su forma del autoengaño, pero las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de golpe lográndola asustar.

No podía ver con claridad quien era, induciendo que ella retrocediera a toda velocidad sumergiéndose sobre las almohadas, Ahí estaba de nuevo su corazón galopando con fuerza, sus manos comenzaban a sudar llena de nervios y ese miedo a la oscuridad la invadía de nuevo.

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, una sombra comenzaba a menearse con sumo sigilo, podía sentirse presa de una fiera que estaba a punto de lanzarse a ella para ser devorada, solo esperaba el momento oportuno de distracción para poder atacarla. La poca luz de la luna entrar en el cuarto no ayudaba del todo, odiaba su poca visión en esa situación, _sentirse vulnerable._

Pero fue cuando sus demonios internos callaron al ver una peculiar sobra proyectarse contra la luz del balcón, _una sombra prominente, con cabellos flameados._

Su vista la dirigió por completo al hombre que por fin se mostraba frente a ella, portaba solo de unos pantaloncillos dejando su torso bien trabajado brillar bajo la luz de la luna, dejándote nada a la imaginación.

Bulma sintió su cuerpo vibrar de nuevo, ese espasmo cada vez que lo observaba a los ojos, esa sensación magnética que sentía al desafiar la oscuridad de los orbes del hombre, y después de tanto buscar, ahí estaba de nuevo el mismo, observándola con ese mismo semblante de siempre, su ceño fruncido, de brazos cruzados y su pose de superioridad, solo que esta vez en su mirada podía ver otra cosa distinta a las anteriores.

* * *

 _Bien, esto es todo por hoy jajaja xD_

 _WOow, no puedo creer, este es el capítulo que ha tenido más palabras, ¿Les digo algo? Tuve que rediseñar todo lo que había hecho y terminé creando esto en dos días sin parar, de verdad._

 _Espero les haya gustado, las cosas poco a poco se iran tomando su ritmo, y nuestra pareja comenzará a interactuar más, aunque puede que subidito de tono 7u7_

 _¡De verdad espero me dejen algún comentario! Eso me animan a escribir mas :)_

 _Nos seguimos leyendo, besos!_


	7. Resilencia

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI. RESILENCIA**

La noche había caído por fin, de nuevo bañando bajo su oscuridad el recinto bajo ese lienzo estrellado de tonos azules.

No podía concernir lo que había presenciado durante el día, en ningún momento imaginó que aquella mujer de cabellos como el mar resultara ser todo lo opuesto a lo que él se había imaginado, simplemente inaceptable.

Su mente no dejaba de maquilar cientos de ideas alrededor de ella ¿Es que cómo había caído en esa trampa tan baja de parte de Paragus? Él era el audaz príncipe de Vegetaseí quien libraba cientos de batallas llevando a su pueblo y legado a la gloria, y ahora, de la manera más rechazable había bajado la guardia ante ese par de luceros salvajes que te encandilaban con sus dulces resplandores celestes. Era una maldita, una maldita bruja la hija de Paragus, una maldita bruja escondida tras esa faceta angelical construida de porcelana; un maldito demonio. Debía poner las cosas en claro, sí Paragus quería guerra, la obtendría; nadie se burlaría del gran príncipe Vegeta.

Sus pasos se podían escuchar resonar sobre los oscuros pasillos, la noche estaba en su punto culmine por lo que el movimiento a esas altas era menor, solo se encontraban uno que otro soldado de vigilia, y él junto con sus demonios atormentándolo.

No le costó nada llegar a su destino en mente, le importaba un bledo la hora que fuese y quien se encontrara tras esa puerta de madera, después de todo el era el príncipe ¿No? El tenía todo el derecho de profanar el lugar que quisiese de sus terrenos.

Cegado por la adrenalina y furia, de un solo golpe abrió las puertas de ese recinto que descansaba bajo la oscuridad de de la noche siendo solo bañado por los escasos rayos lunares y al fondo de las penumbras estaba ella, tumbada sobre la cama, envuelta bajo una máscara de miedo y nerviosismo, con esos ojos, esos ojos que brillaban a sobremanera a pesar de la oscuridad, que intentaban de nuevo leer su alma, intentando indagar los lugares más profundos del príncipe donde hasta la fecha nadie podía entrar.

No dejaría que esta vez esa penetrante mirada celeste volviera a jugar con él, para eso había ido en busca de ella, para marcar su territorio y posición, que ni esa mujer ni nadie intimidaría al gran príncipe Vegeta, ni ese par de luceros ardientes que de una manera u otra escandalizaban por completo.

Pero al momento se arrepintió, se arrepintió de haber perpetuado aquel lugar al observar esa imagen que se presenciaba frente a él; ese maldito demonio, el demonio más hermoso de todos. Perdió al encontrarse con ese delirio frente a sus ojos, convirtió la noche en poesía, un vestigio lunar que ahora anhelaba leer sus labios, de robles, de braille encantado; de esas manos que echaban raíces, de sus pestañas en un sueño, sus cabellos vueltos volcán y entre el abismo un deseo; ella era arte, una divina poesía.

Siguió su andar sin retirar su mirada de ella, con una cautela que comenzaba a aterrar a la mujer provocando que se hundiera más sobre esos almohadones, y como si fuese una presa a punto de devorar, lentamente se acercó a la cama hasta la altura de ella, sujetándola de su débil y frío brazo, invitándola a levantarse de su lugar y exigiéndole mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que no dejaban de perpetuar su alma.

Bulma se sintió tan expuesta frente a él, con ese fuerte agarre podía ver que él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, estrangularla si era posible, pero al ver que el príncipe no ejercía más fuerza de lo que esperaba, un ligero suspiro de paz salió de sus labios carmesí.

Lentamente el príncipe la fue acorralando hasta la pared más próxima a ellos, encerrándola entre esos fuertes brazos de acero, pero que curiosamente se encontraban cálidos y ardientes _._ Su respiración se volvía más pesada entre ellos, ninguno decía alguna palabra más lo que sus miradas expresaban, _curiosidad._

Ninguno se movía de su lugar, ninguno quería moverse de ahí, solo se contemplaban bajo la oscuridad mientras que la luna era testigo de ese encuentro, de dos náufragos que coincidieron en esta vida.

El podía sentir la respiración de la mujer contra su rostro, ¿Es que qué tenía? Ese demonio disfrazado de ángel tenía algo que en ninguna otra mujer había logrado percibir, tan solo su aroma intoxican té te le lograba nublar cualquier juicio y razón, como en esos momentos. Y peor aún con esa vestimenta que ella llevaba, dejándote nada a la imaginación, no, simplemente no podía ser, había visto a lo largo de sus veintidós años demasiadas hembras e incluso más hermosas que esa mujer, pero esa princesa desprendía algo que ellas carecían.

Bulma sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, no esperaba tener de nuevo a unos centímetros de distancia al príncipe y verlo así, con esa misma mirada como en ese encuentro en la cocina lograban colocar en ella sensaciones desconocidas, porque al contrario del miedo, ese príncipe le inspiraba otra cosa y odiaba no poder reconocer que era.

Vegeta comenzaba a invadir ese espacio corporal entre ellos, a lo que ella ante puso sus brazos como una pequeña barrera pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue ese fuerte pecho, marcado por numerosas batallas, y que ardía, ardía como el sol en verano. Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver que sus manos se encontraban sujetando el formado pecho del hombre, quien dicho príncipe no pasó de desapercibido al notar cierto detalle mirando de sus delicadas manos blanquecinas hasta sus ojos y de nuevo repetía ese camino un par de veces más. Quería ver que más se encontraba tras esa dura cara del hombre, pero él no era fácil de roer.

Abrió sus labios carnosos para decir algo, se sentía vulnerable ante ese hombre, las palabras y el aliento se le escapaban de la boca, ¿Pero es que quién tendría la fuerza para sostener un contacto con semejante hombre, con cuya presencia intimidante como él? Miró directamente a sus ojos, esos ojos tan oscuros como esa noche, un azabache tan intenso como la presencia de él.

—Príncipe…—Susurró al cabo de unos segundos, en un tono débil pero percibido por el hombre.—Pe-pero…

—Silencio mujer.— Su voz rugió con fuerza, pero no sin elevarla. De nuevo tiró del brazo de la peli azul acercándola más a su cuerpo, a lo que podía sentir como ella temblaba bajo su agarre. No pudo evitar sentir decepción ante esa imagen ¿Dónde estaba ese mujer altanera?— Sabes perfectamente a que vengo.

Bulma abrió sus ojos más grande de lo normal ¿A qué es lo que se refería ese hombre? Frunció levemente sus cejas al no entender las palabras del príncipe, provocando que el aludido marcara más de lo normal su ceño fruncido imitando su reacción, y sin previo aviso la tomó del rostro entre su fuerte mano bloqueando cualquier movimiento, obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos y cortándole la respiración de golpe.

El corazón de la princesa se aceleró al ver el acto un poco salvaje del príncipe ¿Qué se traía en mente el hombre? Lo miró una vez más a sus penetrantes orbes azabaches, encontrándose con esa misma mirada fría, calculadora y demandante a lo que ella le molestó, no supo porqué, pero siempre que lo miraba a los ojos esperaba ver otra cosa más allá de esa barrera que anteponía el príncipe y encontrarse de nuevo con esa máscara de indiferencia le molestaba.

Por su parte Vegeta percibió el malestar en la princesa, ahí estaba de nuevo, tan desafiante, aventurera y llena de ese fuego embriagante que le llamaba la atención por completo. No pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente tan su forma característica de él, acercando más su rostro al de la mujer, desviando sus orbes por ese afilado rostro, pasando por su pequeña nariz nívea y finalizando en ese par de labios carmesí en forma de corazón, siendo completamente expuestos para hacer con ellos cualquier cosa…

—Yo no vengo a hacerle daño, alteza.

Y toda la ensoñación en la que se encontraba hundido analizando centímetro por centímetro a la peli azul desapareció al escuchar esas simples palabras.

Cómo si su piel quemara, alejó de golpe a la mujer de su alcance, separando de nuevo esa distancia que debía haber desde un principio en ellos y mirándola como se lo merecía, como una vulgar invasora de Tsufuru.

Bulma por su parte, sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía entre las manos del príncipe, no entendía porque reaccionaba de esa manera pero estaba consciente que en alguien debía caber la cordura y esa era su mente, esa mente despierta que en todo momento le indicaba estar alerta incluso de ese hombre. Vio como su mirada azabache se desvió a sus labios semi-abiertos, su corazón se aceleró, pudo sentir curiosidad, asombro y miedo, _miedo._ Razón por la cual dijo lo primero que rondaba en su mente desde que lo vio entrar, porque ella podía leer las intenciones en los suaves labios del hombre y no sabía si quería que eso pasara.

Cómo un pequeño roedor, la princesa se lanzó de nuevo a la cama hundiendo su cuerpo en esas almohadas protegiéndose como si se trataran de una defensa para ella, ante las garras de ese hombre misterioso.

—¿Y quieres que te crea? —Escupió con fuerza el príncipe, a lo que Bulma pudo sentir el desprecio en sus palabras.— Dime mujer ¿Cuántas más mentiras estás dispuesta a contar? Porque te advierto que cada palabra que uses, de nada te beneficiará, tú y tu asqueroso padre verán de lo que soy capaz.

—¡Yo no vengo en nombre de mi padre! —Gritó con fuerza sorprendiendo al príncipe, perdiendo ese miedo inicial para armarse de valor, estaba tan cansada de lo mismo que no podía permitir que ese hombre siguiera con eso.— Mi padre no tiene una idea en donde estoy…

—¡Basta mujer! —Bramó el príncipe enfurecido de escucharla.— ¡Déjate de tus tonterías! No te creo ninguna palabra mujer.

—¡¿Entonces porque viene a perturbarme si no me cree?! —Contraatacó con el mismo tono.— Si no cree una sola palabra de mí, no veo el caso de que venga a preguntarme cosas que a usted no le interesan.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la cama, solo que esta vez parecía una fiera a punto de devorarla.—Mujer…

—Bulma.—Lo acortó la princesa logrando que él detuviera su paso mirándola extrañado. Suspiró cansada mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos retadoramente.— Tengo un nombre, y es Bulma.

—Quiero que me digas la maldita verdad, mujer.—Prosiguió ignorando la petición de la princesa, a lo que ella lo vio con enfado y ofendida.—Me vas a decir cuáles son los planes que se traían tú y Paragus intentando entrar de esta manera tan asquerosa y baja, claro…—Sonrió ladino con malicia.—Qué se puede esperar de los Tsufurujín…

—¡Ya le dije que yo no tengo nada que ver! —Refutó molesta la peli azul, al mismo tiempo ofendida por la burla a su raza natal.— Por desgracia llegue a dar a este lugar, ni mi padre ni nadie de Tsufuru saben de mi actual paradero…—La respuesta no fue muy convincente para el príncipe, a lo que ella se adelantó a explicar.—Yo llegué aquí por accidente.

—¡Basta mujer! Por más que intentes proteger a los perros sarnosos de Tsufuru, caerán bajo el poder de los saiyajin ¡Y tú sufrirás el mismo destino! Nadie le verá la cara al gran príncipe Vegeta Ouji…ni una mujer como tú.

—¡Son unos salvajes! —Gritó con fuerza desgarrando su garganta.— ¡Mi pueblo es fuerte! No caerá en las garras de unos seres tan detestables como ustedes…

—No me digas mujer…—Rió con burla.— ¿Así como su princesa? Déjate de estupideces, porque aunque lo escondas y niegues, frente a tus ojos verás caer a tu patética raza, finalizando con la escoria de tu padre y finalmente tú….

—¡Esto es una guerra absurda! —Señaló impotente.— ¡Nadie debe salir lastimado! ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿No se dan cuenta que cientos de inocentes deben cargar en sus hombros los estragos de esa guerra? Como soberanos deben pensar primero en su pueblo, un pueblo rico es aquel donde sus habitantes no sufren, no donde sus reyes se regocijan a costa de ello…

—¡Cállate mujer! No me vengas con cátedras patéticas, ¿Lo dice quien utilizó de mi gente para llegar a obtener información de mi reino de la manera más sucia y baja?

—¡Ya me cansé de decirle que en ningún momento vine de invasora! Mi estadía en Vegetaseí no ha sido nada agradable y las únicas personas quienes me ayudaron fue aquel joven que lo acusaba de asesinato injustamente…¿Cómo podría una mujer indefensa como yo hacerles daño? ¿Cómo podría yo obtener información de usted?

—Cierra la boca.

No lo vio venir, cuando sintió de nuevo el fuerte agarre del hombre pero esta vez de su estrecha cintura, acorralándola de nuevo sobre esa fría pared solo que esta vez sus movimientos eran más salvajes, fríos y toscos. Bulma de nuevo quedó en silencio asombrada por la facilidad en la que el príncipe podía manejarla a su antojo, nunca sintió el momento en que abandonó el suave edredón por la fría pared, pero ahí estaban de nuevo, frente a frente, desafiándose como dos titanes a punto de iniciar un combate.

—Tarde o temprano me dirás toda la maldita verdad mujer.—La princesa sintió su aliento golpear contra su rostro, era caliente en comparación a la fría noche, a lo que ella decidió mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no le demostraría que tenía miedo, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarla.— Tú serás la primera en caer.

—Le demostraré que está equivocado.— Aseguró con determinación sorprendiendo al príncipe, provocando que el quedara en silencio varios segundos.— No le tengo miedo…

—Miedo es lo último que sentirás en este lugar, mujer.

Sin aportar una palabra más, Vegeta se alejó de la princesa dejándola de nuevo sola en esas cuatro paredes bajo la luz de la luna y con su mente llena de temores y dudas.

Bulma sintió como su respiración volvía de golpe a su pecho, se dejó caer sobre esa pared al sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban de la impresión, no podía entender porque su cuerpo se volvía tan débil, ¿Por qué maldita sea ella era débil? Unas lagrimas adornaron de a perlado rostro, de impotencia, de miedo, de soledad…porque al ver en esa mirada gélida la determinación en la destrucción de su pueblo, incluso de su familia, un inminente miedo la paralizó por completo. Pero era claro que no le demostraría a ese hombre su debilidad, después de todo ella era una representante de su raza, debía dar la cara en alto y mostrar que su pueblo no le tenía miedo a los saiyajin.

Odió su estadía en ese momento, odió haber caído en las manos de ese hombre ¿Cuál era el objetivo de la vida al haberla traído a Vegetaseí?

* * *

Había despertado más irritado de lo normal, después de esa conversación-enfrentamiento que tuvo con la hija de Paragus toda la noche no había dejado de pensar en ello, pues había ido a la habitación de ella con la única intención de exigirle respuestas a sus interrogantes y lo único que obtuvo fue esa mujer no solo lo desafiara, si no que estuvo a punto de ceder a sus embrujos, porque no era tonto, él podía notar la belleza que desprendía la peli azul y al momento de ver sus labios sus instintos primitivos querían salir a flote con ella ¡Maldición! ¡Seguro esa era una de las trampas de Paragus! Se golpeó mentalmente el príncipe, al parecer estar tanto tiempo fuera en el campo de batalla le estaba cobrando factura en poder saciar esos instintos primitivos, no caería en ese embrujo azul.

El comedor real se encontraba cubierto de varios platillos, frutas, cereales y jugos. Debido a la ausencia de su padre, estas veces el tomaba el lugar de la cabecera hasta que el rey regresara para volver a tomar su lugar habitual, al lado derecho de su padre.

—Buenos días Vegeta.

La voz armoniosa de su armo había ocasiones que le irritaba, y esa era una de esas. Respondió en saludo solo inclinando su cabeza para posicionarse en la cabecera dispuesto a tomar su reglamentario desayuno para ir después a los entrenamientos matutinos, por lo que esto debería ser rápido.

—Te ves cansado ¿No dormiste bien? —La cantarina voz de su hermano menor lo atrajo de lleno, observando como el adolescente servía sobre un tazón numerosas frutas junto con un aderezo de miel. El joven príncipe lucía tan despierto y lleno de energía, a lo que Vegeta decidió ignorarlo para poner de nuevo toda su atención en su jamón asado.— Hoy no amaneciste muy hablador…bueno como siempre.

—Cierra la boca Tarble.—Contestó irritado el mayor.—No tengo tiempo para…

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo de la huésped? —Interrumpió de golpe al malhumorado príncipe tomándolo por sorpresa, Vegeta tardó un par de segundos para responder, una porque odiaba que no lo dejaran terminar de decir sus amenazas y más siendo el enano de su hermano y dos, _de nuevo esa mujer venía al tema._ Eso solo provocó molestarlo más.— ¿Crees que ya haya desayunado?

—¡Basta Tarble! —Rugió molesto, a lo que el menor lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, cómo él.—Deja de decir estupideces acerca de esa mujer, que te quede claro que no es ninguna invitada ni vino aquí de vacaciones ¡Esa bruja es una espía! Y la más vulgar por cierto…

—Ya veo…—Murmuró el más joven.—Ahora entiendo tu mal humor de hoy, que bueno si lo analizo bien siempre estás mal humorado pero esta ocasión más…

—Si no cierras tu boca, tú serás quien dormirá esta noche en las mazmorras y sabes que mis advertencias no son en vano.

—Tranquilízate Vegeta…—Susurró incomodo el príncipe.—Tampoco es para que seas así, a mí también me interesa el tema de la princesa, después de todo viene invadir a mi pueblo…

—Te prohíbo que interactúes con esa mujer, todo lo resolveré yo.— Mencionó autoritario apuntándolo con su tenedor.—Conozco tus mañas, enano y el hecho de que haya permitido que esa mujer se quedara a dormir en una de las habitaciones en vez de las mazmorras no quiere decir que tenga consideraciones con ella.

—Eso lo entiendo hermano, pero después de todo es una princesa, me imagino que ella jamás ha vivido algo como esto…

— ¡Silencio Tarble! —Exaltó con una vena marcada en su sien.— ¡¿Por qué tanta amabilidad con esa intrusa?!

—¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que nos comentó Nappa de ella? —Respondió ignorando el malestar de su hermano colocando su entera disposición en su plano de frutas.— Yo no sé nada de esa princesa, ni estoy metiendo las manos al fuego por ella, pero en quien sí creo es en Nappa ya que en todos estos años nos ha demostrado su lealtad como esa vez que nos salvó la vida…¿Crees que alguien como él a estas alturas nos mienta? Y pude ver en sus ojos cierta compasión por la mujer y más en su insistencia por hacernos ver que ella tal vez no esté al tanto de todo esto.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —Soltó molesto.—

—Pues que estuve analizando la situación, y a diferencia de ti que fuiste a gritarle a la mujer sin siquiera obtener información…—Esto dicho hizo que Vegeta diera un leve brinco sobre su lugar ¿Cómo es que su hermano sabía de su encuentro nocturno?— Reflexioné antes de confrontarla ¿Qué gana Paragus con enviar a su hija, cuando bien sabían que tarde o temprano la descubrirían, no? Hay algo que no cuadra, pero para eso hay que tener claro cómo obtener la verdad…

—¿Cómo mierda sabías que yo fui a buscarla? —Refutó molesto el heredero levantándose de golpe de la mesa.— Te exijo que no te metas en esto.

—Solo quiero que entiendas hermano, podrás ser un gran estratega en el campo de batalla, pero tu carácter impulsivo y osco a veces debes saber manejarlo para obtener lo que deseas en otros métodos que no sean precisamente combates. No me bastó ni cinco minutos para ver que esa princesa es difícil de roer, por lo que violencia genera más violencia y así menos obtendrás información de ella cuando lo que se necesita en estos momentos es tiempo para vencer a los Tsufurujín…¡Debes ser inteligente Vegeta!

— ¡A mí ningún insecto como tú me da órdenes!

Tarble observó como su hermano abandonó el comedor dejando su desayuno casi completo, algo que Vegeta no perdonaba pasar. Se quedó en silencio analizando la situación, si bien sabía que su hermano era una gran mente a la hora de combate, tenía una debilidad a la hora de obtener información por otros métodos que no fueran los puños y sangre.

El menor de los príncipes si tenía algo en característico es que era un joven muy curioso, por lo que desde la llegada de la peli azul al castillo y el furor que causó incluso en su hermano le sorprendía a demasía, y no descansaría hasta obtener la verdad aunque a su modo.

* * *

Esa mañana no había probado bocado alguno, más que un vaso de agua que le dejaron junto con su desayuno, en realidad su entera atención se encontraba canalizada en esos momentos en unir todas las telas, sábanas y toallas a su alcance para formar una gran cuerda con ellas.

Desde la llegada de Vegeta a su habitación en la madrugada no pudo concebir el sueño, toda esa noche se la paso en vela acompañada de sus pensamientos y demonios atormentándola, imaginando hipotéticos escenarios donde su pueblo sufría en manos de los barbaros saiyajin y ella encerrada de por vida en ese frío lugar. Debía actuar rápido o sería demasiado tarde, había planeado toda la noche alguna forma de huir de las garras de ese príncipe ¡Necesitaba huir de Vegetaseí a como diera lugar! ¿Pero es que cómo lo haría? Le había costado demasiado trabajo dejar Tsufuru y jamás imagino que fuera a dar a un lugar como ese ¿Pero es que porque ella tenía que acabar de esa manera?

Odiaba las circunstancias en cómo se estaba dando las cosas, ella había luchado tanto por su libertad por lo tanto no estaba dispuesta a perderla de nuevo, no le daría el gusto a ese hombre que se regocijaba a costa de su dolor.

Optó por buscar la salida más próxima: la ventana. Si bien, era cierto que su habitación en esos momentos era la más custodiada del castillo, había notado que la noche anterior la vigilancia que daba a los pasillos exteriores del castillo bajaba a sobre manera el movimiento, por lo que decidió que esa misma noche huiría a toda costa, creando un gran lazo de todas las sábanas a su alcance calculando la prolongada distancia de su balcón al suelo, y así prender fuga.

Ya no le importaba en esos momentos demostrar su inocencia, la corta pero intensa conversación o más bien confrontación que tuvo con el príncipe, le quedó muy claro que ese hombre jamás le creería una sola palabra, y aunque el notase que era cierto, la usaría en su contra debido a su procedencia.

Si debía actuar egoísta, lo haría, ya estaba cansada de renunciar a sus sueños por personas como su padre o ese hombre, ella haría todo por llegar a su meta, aunque se tuviese que morir en el intento.

Escuchó como llamaban a su puerta, a lo que ella rápidamente guardó todas las telas unidas debajo de la cama, corriendo a sentarse sobre la cama abrazando sus piernas en forma de coraza y dando la espalda. Su respiración se volvía a agitar, sentía como el nerviosismo de apoderaba de ella pues lo que menos quería es que sospecharan de sus movimientos y más ese príncipe que parecía leerla con esos orbes azabaches.

 _—Princesa ¿Se puede?_

Bulma al reconocer dicha voz, giró sobre su lugar para encontrarse con la casi copia menor del príncipe Vegeta. Le sorprendió verlo con ese mismo semblante con lo que lo conoció, no parecía alterado o irradiando furia como lo hacía el mayor de ellos, Tarble a diferencia de Vegeta lucía relajado, calmado y _amigable,_ algo que le parecía sospechoso a la peli azul.

—Vaya, he notado que no ha probado bocado alguno.—Prosiguió el príncipe cerrando la puerta detrás de sí observando la bandeja con comida fresca de la mañana.— ¿No le agradó la comida que le sirvieron? Si gusta, puedo ordenar que le traigan otra cosa más apetecible para usted.

—¿Disculpe? —Susurró extrañada.— ¿Qué pretende? —Lanzó sorprendiendo al príncipe al ver su defensiva agresiva en su voz.— Yo sé que soy una prisionera, no pretendan tratarme como una huésped cuando lo último que quieren es verme viva.

Tarble surcó su ceja derecha al ver la actitud de la princesa, algo que le recordó mucho a Bulma las mismas facciones del heredero a la corona, solo que este se diferenciaba al otro en un rostro más fresco, relajado e infante, con un flequillo oscuro que caía sobre su frente amplia y esos orbes oscuros, pero no tantos como los del mayor de los príncipes, Vegeta tenía una intensidad en ellos que el mismo Tarble carecía de ella.

Por su parte el joven príncipe sonrió al ver la actitud de la princesa, después de todo era lo que se esperaba obtener de ella.

—Lo sé.—Prosiguió Tarble con su sonrisa.— No crea que vengo a tratarla como una invitada, pero antes que nada están mis modales, es usted una princesa ¿No?

—Eso no quita el hecho de que me tengan encerrada a costa de mi inocencia.

—Bueno, sea inocente o no, mi hermano no descansará ver a todos los Tsufurujín debajo de sus pies, y creo que usted entra en plan.

—Si viene a burlarse o regocijarse de mi situación, no finja más hipocresía.

—No se equivoca princesa.—Respondió firmemente a lo que tomó por sorpresa a la peli azul.—A diferencia de mi hermano, a mi me gusta tomar un criterio analítico de la situación, y a decir verdad vine con usted para que me cuente su versión de los hechos ya que nadie le ha preguntado, y algo que no me cuadra…

—¿A qué se refiere? —Cuestionó dudosa.—

—Si usted dice que no vine en plan de espionaje, porque siendo princesa de Tsufuru ¿Decidió dejar su hogar sin que su padre sepa de su paradero? ¿De qué viene huyendo?

Bulma quedó fría ante el cuestionamiento del menor de los príncipes, no sabía que responder en ese momento ¿La verdad? Era obvio que no, nadie le creería y mucho menos esos saiyajin que la veían como enemiga, pero su mente se encontraba bloqueada en esos momentos como para poder idearse otro cuento.

—Eso es…personal.—Susurró no muy convincente la princesa.— No tengo porque contarlo.

—¿Hasta cuándo entenderá que si sigue mintiendo esto la hundirá más?

—¿Y por qué le nació el deseo de ayudarme? —Lo enfrentó molesta.— Para ustedes soy una enemiga ¿No? ¿Es que quiere utilizar mis verdades en mi contra? ¡Pero qué bajeza!

—¡Lo hago por qué…!—Calló al instante de recordar las palabras de su fiel soldado Nappa, si bien necesitaba tener cautela con esta situación no se sintió el apto para nombrar el lugar de origen de la princesa y confesarle una verdad que no le concernía sobre sus verdaderos padres biológicos.—Lo hago porque odio las injusticias…

—¿Aunque sea hija de Paragus? —Soltó con sarcasmo.— No le cre…

—Aunque sea enemiga del pueblo.—La acortó.—Yo no soy como mi padre y hermano de impulsivos…a decir verdad estoy en contra de esta guerra, hemos perdido muchos hombres por poco ¿Cuántas vidas más son las necesarias para saciar la sed de poder de nuestros padres? —Bulma quedó estoica sobre su lugar al ver las profundas y sinceras palabras del príncipe, ya que ella pensaba igual.— Estoy cansado de esto, de ver como mi pueblo pierde cientos de hombres, y como inocentes pagan con sus vidas por llevar nuestro nombre en alto.—Suspiró.— No pretendo venir a sacarla de aquí, porque realmente no se cuales sean sus intenciones aquí, pero le puedo asegurar que no permitiré que se cometan más injusticias, no más muertes, ya basta con eso…

—¿Cómo podre saber que me cree? Cuando lo primero que han hecho todos los de este lugar es juzgarme sin saber la verdadera razón por la cual llegue a Vegetaseí…

—Mi madre decía que yo tenía un don…—Reflexionó el príncipe con un toque de melancolía.— Ella decía que yo podía ver la transparencia del alma en las personas al mirarlas a los ojos, así como ella…princesa.—Susurró acercándose a ella.— Algo en mí me dice que no ha venido aquí con malas intenciones, lo puedo ver en su mirada cristalina, pero mi deber como príncipe ante mi pueblo es protegerlos y eso no quita el hecho de que la tenga bajo la mira, porque al decir que no quiero cometer injusticias no me refiero solo a usted, si no a Vegetaseí, no puedo ayudar a alguien que pretende hacerles daño…

—Créame que si yo hubiera sabido que al ser capturada mi destino sería este lugar, jamás hubiera dejado mi hogar…

—¿Ha dicho capturada? —Interrumpió con genuino asombro el menor.— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Yo…—Suspiró. No estaba segura que lo que fuese a decir a continuación la ayudaría a salir de ahí o hundirse más ¿Pero qué más podía perder? Tenía que arriesgarlo todo, y eso implicaba la verdad.— Yo deje mi hogar, en busca de mi anhelada libertad…

—Usted es una princesa ¿Por qué buscaba eso? ¿No lo tenía todo?

—No príncipe.—Sonrió melancólica.—Tenerlo todo no implica riquezas bajo cuadro paredes de mármol, carecía de la más importante de todas…—Suspiró de nuevo melancólica al ver el rostro lleno de curiosidad del hombre frente a ella.— Del amor de mi familia a mí…

Tarble pudo sentir como un nudo se le formó en la garganta al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la peli azul, si bien era conocido que el príncipe era sumamente sentimental "o débil" como solían llamarlo en Vegetaseí, pudo percibir el dolor con el que la princesa relataba su secreto, a lo que le llegó de golpe las palabras de Nappa, corroborando del mismo modo lo que el hombre les mencionó de la exclusión de la mujer de su propia familia adoptiva.

—Sé que es algo que no va a entender.—Continuó la peli azul.—Y probablemente no me crea o piense que estoy actuando, pero estoy hablando con el corazón y esa es la absoluta verdad. Yo jamás elegí venir a Vegetaseí, mi único error fue haber querido alcanzar mi más grande sueño, poder ser libre por una vez en mi vida…

—Y si quería ir por su sueño ¿Por qué llegó aquí?

—Porque nada en esta vida es fácil príncipe.—Sonrió con dulzura la princesa al ver la curiosidad del menor frente a ella, logrando que el joven desviara por unos segundos su mirada de ella, debía reconocer que la mujer era hermosa pero más cuando sonreía.— En todos mis diecinueve años había dejado mi hogar, jamás imagine la maldad que habitaba más allá de Tsufuru, creí que salía de un infiero pero al final termine en algo peor eso…Durante mi trayecto terminé en las manos equivocada creyendo en mi inocencia que realmente me querían ayudar…—Suspiró.—Después de varios meses a la deriva terminé aquí, y de no ser por un saiyajin generoso que se atravesó en mi camino seguramente ahorita sería la esclava de alguien. El resto de la historia la conoce perfectamente…

—¿Y cuál era ese sueño anhelado? —Cuestionó con vehemencia el joven sentándose a un lado de ella.—

—Ir hacia el oeste, a donde se oculta el sol y poder extender mis alas en busca…

—¿Del amor? —Acotó el príncipe sorprendiendo a la princesa.— ¿Del que me mencionó?

—Sí…—Sonrió.— Pero del amor propio, de ese amor que me arrebataron y me cortaron las alas tan prematuro…—Bulma pudo observar como el joven miraba hacia el suelo en silencio, si bien en un principio había llegado con un aire de seguridad con un toque de "todo lo puedo", pudo notar que el joven príncipe se mostraba sorprendido y que la escuchaba con sinceridad, algo que a ella le sirvió como desahogo ya que ni con Goku pudo abrirse como en esos momentos.— No crean que esto que me hacen me lastima más o menos, vengo de un lugar donde cada día era un encierro, esto no es nada nuevo para mí.

—Pero su padre…

—Lo sé, mi padre es enemigo de ustedes, y ustedes de mi pueblo…¿Sabe? Mi padre jamás me ha considerado parte de su familia, no lo sé, tal vez se debe a su mente machista aunque muchas veces he llegado a pensar que ni siquiera soy de su sangre.—El silencio se hizo incomodo en Tarble ya que él sabía la verdad, a lo que solo se removía nervioso en su lugar.—Jamás estuve al tanto de los planes del reino, siempre me alejaba de ello. Y puedo asegurarle que si nadie me hubiese comentado que mi pueblo natal era su enemigo, yo estaría en este lugar peor de consternada.

—Es mucha coincidencia que haya terminado aquí ¿No lo cree?

—Tal vez.—Miró hacia el suelo imitándolo.—A lo mejor el destino me está haciendo ver que fue mi peor error haber dejado mi hogar…

—No diga eso…—Susurró el príncipe, pero pudo ser percibido por la peli azul sorprendiéndola.— Fue valiente el haber dejado todo eso por luchar por su sueño, incluso más valiente que el mejor guerrero en batalla…¿Se imagina si todas las personas tuvieran las agallas para ir por lo que más aman?

—El mundo sería distinto, incluso no habrían guerras…

—¿Sabe cuál es la palabra que veo en usted para describirla? —Los ojos oscuros del adolescente brillaban como un pequeño, algo que enterneció a la peli azul, pues ese príncipe podía sentir que la escuchaba con sinceridad y a su vez podía ver parte de ellos en sus palabras.—

—¿Invasora? —Cuestionó con una débil risa.—

—No, resilente.

Bulma quedó en absoluto silencio al escucharlo, jamás espero que alguien la viera de ese modo a lo que el príncipe le regaló una dulce sonrisa para dejarla de nuevo sola, porque para él le había bastado escuchar eso de parte de ella.

Resilente, valiente ¿Eso era ella? Pudo recordar toda su travesía hasta ese punto y comprar el crecimiento que había tenido, porque a pesar de la adversidad seguía en pie por ese sueño, y es que había perdido ese amor propio desde años que de nuevo alguien le nombrara esa cualidad le resultaba improbable, pero no era así, ella sabía que en fondo, poseía de un corazón valiente.

* * *

Otro día más había llegado a su fin, se podía ver el claro noche invadir el territorio, algunos empleados regresaban a sus hogares, otros dejaban sus actividades para retirarse a descansar y estaba él que dirigía sus pasos a su habitación.

Después de esa corta conversación que tuvo con su hermano, descargó toda la furia contra sus soldados en los entrenamientos de combate. Casi toda la mañana-tarde se la pasó en el cuarto de combates, a lo que sus soldados les habían tocado la parte más grave mandándolos directamente a la sala de curación.

Su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sudor por el arduo entrenamiento del día, por lo que había postergado sus actividades administrativas para después de la cena, mientras lo que le interesaba era un buen baño relajante con esencias de lavanda, sus favoritas.

Pero el mayor enfado de ese día, era esa mujer que la tenía a metros de distancia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo de esa noche, en como lo desafiaba ¡Porque demonios jamás predijo que era una Tsufurujín! Entre más recordaba, podía sentirse un tonto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a su habitación, percibió a su hermano que lo esperaba sentado sobre su cama, algo de que nuevo lo cabreo, digno para terminar un día de mal humor.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó el heredero cruzado de brazos.—Largo de aquí ¿No sabes lo que es la privacidad?

—Tengo que hablarte de algo que te pude interesar.

—Ahora no, largo.

—Es de Bulma, pude obtener información y créeme, no es nada de lo que parece.

El moreno quien se dirigía con suma prisa al cuarto anexo para tomar su reglamentario baño, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano detuvo su andar por completo para mirarlo con ese ceño fruncido y su característica mirada fría, helando un poco al menor pero no por eso se dejaría intimidar. Vegeta podía explotar en cualquier momento, el tema de la intrusa ya lo tenía hasta el límite y en cierto punto fastidiado, desde que se cruzó con esa mujer sus acciones y mente reaccionaban de una forma des conocible para el gran príncipe de los saiyajin y todo se debía a que no confiaba en ella, en esos orbes tan azules.

—Ya sé que me impediste hablar con ella sobre el tema.—Repuso el menor.—Pero esto es parte de…

—Desobedeciste mi orden, Tarble.—Añadió con tal frialdad helando al príncipe.— Tu ni nadie tiene el derecho de hablar con esa mujer.

—¡Vegeta! Esto lo hago por ayudar, aplicando la táctica y sutileza en mi lenguaje, cosa que careces ¡Pude obtener detalles de la prisionera!

—Escucha.—Tarble sintió como el ambiente se volvía más tenso de lo normal. El sabía cómo era su hermano, incluso todos en el castillo le temían más al primogénito que al mismo rey por su mal carácter, pero el menor de estos siempre tomaba una atribución mayor en confianza al ver que su hermano era al único que sus amenazas iban vacías hacia él, pero esta vez por primera ocasión en todo el tiempo de vida que llevaba en ese castillo, pudo sentir ese miedo al que todos les infundía pavor esta vez lo vivía en carne propia. Su hermano jamás se había visto tan frío y osco como en esos momentos al dirigirse a él, comenzaba a creer que el tema de la princesa de cabellos como el mar realmente descontrolaba por completo el juicio y razón de él, algo que empezaba a dudar si decirle el relato que ella misma le comentó esa tarde porque podía adivinar cuales serían las siguientes palabras del heredero, lo conocía tanto y esa mirada expresaba que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta.— No me importa si esa mujer te haya contado la absoluta verdad, me importa una mierda cual sea la razón por la que haya llegado hasta aquí. Ella es estirpe de Paragus…

—¡Tu sabes que no es su legitima hija! —Contraatacó el menor sorprendiendo al heredero.— Esa mujer no tiene la culpa de nada de esto.

—¿Ahora la estas defendiendo? —Sonrió ladino lleno de malicia, algo que aterró al presente.— ¿Estás traicionando a tu pueblo, tu raza y sangre, por esa mujer?

—Te equivocas Vegeta, sabes muy bien cuál es mi postura ante todo esto y que estoy en contra de las injusticias como esta.

—Me estoy cansando de tu exceso de amabilidad.—Respondió aturdido con su característica vena frontal palpitante. Tarble por su parte comenzó a retroceder al ver la cercanía amenazante de su hermano, definitivamente podía ver que esto se estaba volviendo más oscuro de lo que pensaba.—Quiero que te quede claro una cosa, no me importa cuál sea la procedencia de esa mujer, es hija de Paragus y por ende trae consigo ideales del hombre ¿Después la crió no? —Sonrió con malicia.— No sé cuantos cuentos estúpidos te tragaste de ella, pero yo no soy tan débil como tú. Así que todo lo que les espera a los Tsufurujín, comenzaré a ejecutar con ella.

—A…¿A qué te refieres con ello? —Susurró aterrado viendo la frialdad con la que hablaba su hermano.—No entiend…

—No seas ingenuo Tarble, sabes cuál es mi manera de proceder. Esa mujer expuso su vida al entrar a Vegetaseí y creer que no me daría cuenta de su procedencia. La caía de su pueblo empezará demostrándole que si quieren guerra, la tendrán y porque no comenzamos con su adorada princesa.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto…—Susurró el menor en un vano intento por hacer caer en razón al príncipe.— Ella no sabía que ni nuestros pueblos estaban en guerra.

—No me importa. Esto es una batalla campal, nadie es justo después de todo.

—¿Porqué tanto odio a los Tsufurujín? —La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al heredero. Si bien desde que tenía uso de razón él supo que su pueblo enfrentaba una guerra contra ellos y desde niño su padre lo instruyó en ese mundo preparándolo para cada batalla dándole como respuesta a las mismas interrogantes de su hermano en que todo era por ver quien tenía más dominio, real mente se podía decir que era una lucha de poder y egos. Pero Vegeta no era tonto, el podía ver que el odio que trasmitía su padre al hablar en especial del rey de Tsufuru, Paragus, era un odio tan latente que eso no le llenaba por completo a sus respuestas de simple "lucha por poder". El podía ver que su padre escondía algo más en esta guerra pero jamás pudo obtener respuesta alguna, como en este momento el mismo presenciaba con Tarble.— Hasta donde sé, nosotros tenemos más tierras conquistadas…

—Es más que eso.—Respondió sin ánimos de seguir la conversación a lo que pudo ver como su hermano lo observaba con esos grandes ojos oscuros, como los de su madre esperando por una respuesta más completa.— Es el poder, la fortaleza de nuestra raza…

—¿Y crees que una mujer como Bulma pueda hacer algo en contra de nosotros? —El heredero frunció las cejas en un acto molesto al escuchar a su hermano, no sabía porque pero le molestaba que él la nombrara por su nombre.— ¿Merece el trato hostil de nosotros?

—Largo.—Fue lo único que salió de sus delgados labios del moreno, a lo que el menor no entendió su breve respuesta, adelantándose a su negación.—Largo, esto terminó por hoy.

—Pe-pero…¡Oye!

Tarble ya no pudo objetar más, pues los fuertes brazos de su hermano lo sacaron de un solo empujón al exterior del cuarto. Cuando notó, se encontraba sobre el pasillo alfombrado de las habitaciones, solo y con la puerta a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, Vegeta lo había corrido.

Suspiró el menor cansado, a veces no entendía el proceder de su padre y sobre todo de su hermano, pero podía ver que desde la llegada de esa princesa su hermano comenzaba a actuar de una manera muy extraña.

* * *

Una sola habitación de la planta baja se encontraba aún con luz y movimiento, de nuevo el silencio gobernaba bajo el manto de la noche y esa conocida alma en vela se encontraba vagando en los pasillos del castillo.

Después de la charla que tuvo con su hermano, decidió tomar un baño y cenar en su habitación, no tuvo el ánimo suficiente como para estar en la misma mesa con el menor pues después de todo lo que habían conversado no le había gustado hasta donde llevó el punto de su charla, esta vez el enfado también incluía a su hermano.

Decidió por ir al despacho de su padre para atender los asuntos políticos que había postergado durante todo el día. Curiosamente esta vez no se encontraba solo como en todas las regulares noches, esta ocasión su alma no era la única viviente a la media noche si no, se encontraba en compañía del soldado más leal a su reino, y porqué no también aquel quien siempre lo cuido en toda su infancia, Nappa.

Ambos hombres se encontraban sentados frente a frente acomodando cientos de papeles, el príncipe leía unos tratados y los firmaba en nombre del rey mientras que la mano derecha del mismo, se encargaba de organizarlos para llevarlo a las primeras horas del alba al correo real. El silencio entre ellos se veía interrumpido solo por el movimiento de las hojas, algo que ambos no prestaban mucha atención debido a que se encontraban concentrados en su trabajo y en sus propios pensamientos internos, en especial el príncipe que no dejaba en pesar en todas las palabras de su hermano y en especial la última pregunta que este le realizó.

Se movió incomodo sobre su lugar, no podía tener la mente en dos lados a lo que la mano derecha del rey no pudo pasar de desapercibido regalándole una mirada de soslayo, pues era bien conocido la facilidad con la que se enojaba el príncipe al verse invadido en su privacidad.

—Nappa.—La fuerte voz del heredero atrajo por completo la atención del soldado. Le asombraba como un joven veinteno imponía más que el mismo rey empezando desde la gravedad de la voz, no pudo imaginar viéndolo ya como un gobernante y pudo sentir como su pecho de inflaba de orgullo, pues lo vio crecer desde que era un crio para convertirse en un hombre respetable, incluso más que el actual rey.—Esa mujer, ¿Quiénes fueron sus padres?

—¿He? —El aludido no comprendió a lo que se refería el príncipe, encontrándose con esa mirada azabache carente de calor pero al instante pudo concretar las piezas al ver a lo que se refería.— ¿La princesa Bulma? Ella era hija de Brief, rey las tierras del Oeste.

—¿Cómo es que esa mujer jamás indagó sobre su origen? O lo sabe pero prefirió callar por conveniencia, ó…—Sonrió con arrogancia.— Es una mujer muy imbécil.

—Fue un secreto que nos obligó Paragus a mantener cerrado. Fue demasiado astuto para guardar todas las señales que indicaban que ella era su hija adoptiva.—Guardó silencio al levantar su mirada y observar que el príncipe había dejado de realizar sus actividades prestándole su entera atención, sorprendiéndolo por completo.— No sé qué pasó después que me fui, pero príncipe…le puedo asegurar que la princesa Bulma no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¿Tu también vas empezar con esas estupideces? —Refutó molesto.— Al parecer esa mujer ha logrado embrujar a todos.

—No príncipe, le aseguro que esa _mujer,_ es más inocente que todos en este lugar.

Vegeta desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal que yacía a un costado derecho, curiosamente esta vez la luna brillaba más que otras noches y no pudo evitar remembrar esa vez cuando entró a su habitación en exigencia de respuestas, donde lucía como una musa debajo del vestigio lunar ¿Se debía a que utilizaba sus encantos para que todos hablaran de ella de esa manera? Era una bruja, de eso no cabía duda pero no podía obviar el hecho que era procedente de su pueblo enemigo. Entonces vino a su mente la pregunta de Tarble ¿Por qué tanto odio a ellos?

— _¿Príncipe Vegeta?_

Una jovial voz se asomaba sobre el umbral de la puerta, al voltear se encontró con la imagen de uno de los soldados quienes custodiaban la puerta de la habitación de la peli azul. Sus penetrantes ojos azabaches escudriñaron al joven soldado, quien este no pudo resistir más su mirada desviándola al calvo que yacía sentado frente a su alteza, pero aún dándole la espalda de él.

—Alteza.—Decidió hablar al ver que el príncipe no espetaba palabra alguna.—La princesa…

—¿Qué ocurre con esa mujer?—Pronunció fastidiado.— ¿No deberías estar custodiándola?

—Sí su alteza.—Susurró nervioso, esta vez obteniendo la atención de los dos hombres.—Es solo que…

—¿Qué pasa Cabba? Habla muchacho.—Invitó Nappa al ver que el joven no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.—

—Es solo que en todo el día ha rechazado el alimento que le llevan, solo toma los vasos de agua dejando las bandejas de comida afuera de la habitación.

—Si se quiere morir de hambre, que lo haga.—Respondió sin darle importancia Vegeta.— Vaya patética forma de morir, después de todo que se puede esperar de esa mujer.

—Ese no es el problema.—Continuó nervioso el novato al ver lo que sucedería después.— Hemos estado llamándola por horas, pero no se escuchaba nada en la habitación, hasta que la señorita Launch entró a recoger su comida encontró amarrado a los barrotes del balcón esto.

Estaba muerto, definitivamente estaba muerto. Pudo sentir como sus manos temblaban al entregarle al príncipe un lazo hecho de varias telas amarradas unas a otras.

Vegeta miró por unos segundos lo que el soldado le mostraba, su mente procesó lentamente lo que se mostraba frente a él y pudo sentir como la sangre el hervía a sobre manera, esa maldita mujer se volvía a burla de él, la muy maldita había ganado de nuevo esta batalla.

Ninguno de los dos soldados tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para observar alguna reacción más del príncipe que no fuera la furia que emanaba y ese coraje que trasmitía en sus intensos orbes oscuros, lo último que alcanzaron a divisar fue la silueta de su príncipe caminado a horcadas hacia el primer piso, su capa se oleaba con su rápido trote, su espalda se tensaba por completo y sus puños fruncidos, donde contenían toda la ira que sentía en ese momento.

Ambos se miraron por micro segundos, con el mismo pensamiento en mente: El príncipe lanzándole un golpe certero al joven soldado. Pero no, vieron más que eso, vieron al diablo reflejado en sus ojos y sin decir nada más corrieron para alcanzar los pasos apresurados del príncipe, donde se podía ya oler sangre derramada y pobre de la princesa, porque esta vez si la alcanzaba si era su fin.

* * *

Estaba decidida, esta sería la noche.

Había planeado todo tan estratégico, tanto que ya podía oler su libertad en unas cuantas horas, tomando el barco más próximo a zarpar y dejar atrás ese infierno en el que ella misma se había metido.

Durante todo el día no probaba bocado alguno, la mujer de cabellos azul índigo durante las tres veces al día llegaba con una nueva bandeja de comida fresca, pero a la hora volvía para llevársela fría, notando que ella solo consumía agua pero no decía nada, actuaba como si Bulma realmente no existiera en esas cuatro paredes incomodándola un poco.

Después de la última hora en que la mujer se llevó la merienda desperdiciada, esperó el tiempo suficiente para poner su plan en marcha. Durante todo el día logró completar su cometido, tomó todas las toallas, fundas de almohadas y sabanas uniéndolas en una gran cuerda, amarrándola lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar una dolorosa caída. Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, solo faltaba esperar a que la luna se pusiera en su punto máximo, pues era cuando la noche entraba su total tranquilidad y la seguridad del castillo bajaba gradualmente.

No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, había estudiado todo a su paso, recordó el trayecto por donde la indujo Raditz esa vez a los calabozos y uno de los puntos a favor de la peli azul es que era una mujer sumamente observadora, por lo cual noto que cerca a ello se encontraba otra salida, una salida que no se encontraba tan custodiada como la principal al castillo.

Sujetó con fuerza su collar plateado en donde se encontraba labrado su nombre, no sabía porque pero cada vez que lo tomaba con fuerza se daba confianza a ella misma, aunque si se tratara de amuleto de la suerte podía ver que le había traído consigo todo lo opuesto.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, podía sentir que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho y constantemente se preguntaba cómo es que podía seguir con impresiones tan fuertes como todo eso, pero a su mente llegaba las palabras del príncipe menor, _resilencia,_ desde ahora esa palabra tomaba más fuerza en su camino y no pudo evitar emanar una sonrisa llena de esperanza, porque a pesar de las circunstancias era fuerte y si pudo sobrevivir a todo esto ¿Por qué no ir por más?

La noche cada vez estaba más en su punto, constantemente vigilaba sobre el balcón para asegurarse de que todo marchara de acuerdo al plan y sin dudarlo un segundo más comenzó a amarrar la cuerda sobre los barrotes para asegurar un buen nudo. Observó su creación, se sentía orgullosa porque mucho hubieran aceptado su cruel destino, pero ella no era así ¡Era la gran Bulma! Nadie la detendría, ni mucho menos ese príncipe.

Comenzó a transcurrir el tiempo, así como su impaciencia comenzaba a crecer. Ansiaba porque la luna se pusiera en su punto pero podía notar que el tiempo pasaba tan lento ¡Ya comía su libertad!

Necesitaba despejar su mente si quería que esto saliera a como lo imaginaba. Optó por tomar un relajante baño, meditó la situación varios minutos pero al final cedió, necesitaba un relajante si es que quería que todo fuera a la _perfección._

Cuando la primera vez que ingresó al cuarto de baño no pudo percatarse de ciertos detalles, pero esta vez notó que era sumamente amplio, y su bañera era mucho más amplia de la que tenía en su antiguo hogar.

Sonrió, porque a pesar de la situación si había que algo amaba eran esos baños relajantes con toques de lavanda, _su favorito._ Por lo que no lo dudo ni un segundo más, preparando la bañera, agregando los aceites esenciales a su mano, y desnudándose colocando su cabello en una alta coleta, lo ameritaba.

Al tocar su piel contra el agua caliente pudo sentir como un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo, era una sensación sumamente exquisita que no se lograba comparar con otra, _o eso creía._ Decidió recargarse cobre una de las orillas de esta y cerrar sus ojos para sentir todo el placer del agua sobre su piel desnuda. Cuando menos se dio cuenta cayó sobre los brazos de Morfeo perdiendo cuenta de todo lo que sucedía alrededor, después de todo ¿Qué malo podría ocurrir?

* * *

Los hombres temblaron ante la presencia del enfurecido príncipe, a decir verdad la palabra enojado se quedaba corta para describir lo que se podía reflejar en las varoniles facciones del hombre.

Vegeta los fulminó con la mirada, expresándole con ella el mal final que les esperaba al haber permitido tal osadía, a lo que ellos temerosos decidieron darle paso a su alteza intentando no sostener su impulsiva mirada, pues si fueran puñales ya los hubieran matado en ese instante.

Sin aportar nada más a la tensa situación, el príncipe abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación con una patada, ocasionado que los presentes sorprendidos se agruparan entre ellos en un vano intento por "protegerse".

El moreno comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto con detenimiento, se podía ver como la luz de la luna se reflejaba a traves de las traslucidas cortinas y un suave movimiento de ellas debido a la pequeña rafa de viento que se colaba. Tal vez se encontraba oscuro la habitación, pero eso no era impedimento para el hombre notar ciertos detalles.

De golpe llegó a sus narices el intoxican te aroma que desprendía esa mujer, era increíble como la habitación aun se encontraba impregnada bajo su esencia a lo que solo se limito a rugir como una bestia a punto de saltar a su siguiente víctima. Escuchó que a unos solos pasos de él llegaban al encuentro Nappa junto con el novato intentándolo calmar con palabras, pero para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde, todo sentido se encontraba opacado y cualquier intención de razonamiento se encontraba nublado por su gran ira.

Pero fue en ese momento donde sus ojos bañados en iracundo odio, notaron un pequeño detalle que ni sus hombres pudieron notar; justo en la entrada de la puerta anexa al cuarto de baño estaba la ropa de la _princesa,_ tirada. Sus pasos fueron más ágiles de lo que pensó deteniéndose frente a esa pequeña puerta, no dio un movimiento más solo se limitó a tomar entre sus manos enguantadas esa ropa típica de la región y no pudo evitar llevársela a su rostro para inhalarla, olía a ella. Entonces su razón entro de nuevo al juego, sonriendo ladino pero con ese toque malicioso que hacía temblar a cualquiera, _si esa mujer quería jugar con fuego, lo tendría._

Regresó sus pasos a la puerta principal de la alcoba, encontrándose con cinco rostros llenos de curiosidad y miedo, pero decidió obviarlos por el momento, ya ellos tendrían su justo merecido.

—Nappa.—El aludido dio un pequeño paso al frente hacia su príncipe que lo llamaba.— Quiero que todos se larguen.

—¿Qué? —Susurró sin comprender.—

—¡He dicho que todos se larguen de mi vista! —Gritó.— Al menos que quieran ver como rompo cuellos uno a uno. Queda prohibido venir aquí hasta que yo les indique ¡Así que largo!

Ninguno no mencionó nada más, giraron sobre sus talones huyendo de la furia del príncipe, porque sabían que el hombre en verdad cumplía sus amenazas.

En cuanto a Vegeta, cerró detrás de si la puerta colocando cerrojo, regresando su andar para posicionarse frente a esa pequeña puerta en color blanco, de nuevo llevando a sus narices esa prenda que emanaba un aroma, _exquisito._

¿Diez minutos? ¿Quince? No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó parado frente a la puerta sin dar un paso, pero estaba saboreando la venganza que le haría ver a esa mujer, porque él podía oler que ella estaba detrás de esa puerta y le haría pagar esa humillación.

No lo pensó ni un segundo más, lanzando al suelo de nuevo la vestimenta de la mujer abrió de un solo golpe la pequeña puerta de madera encontrándose con esa _musa de la noche._

Y sus palabras se esfumaron ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban, porque esa mujer tenía un embrujo que lo dejaban sin palabra alguna, pero más esta ocasión donde la noche jugaba en su contra, con esa figura que lograba hacerte quedar en vela, ese producto de vestigio estelar.

Toda palabra, reproche o burla que iban directos hacia la mujer callaron por completo, calló al comento en perderse en esa ninfa expuesta ante sus ojos, porque aunque haya visto varios cuerpos y rostros bellos, pudo comprobar que en ese momento el encanto y seducción que emanaba esa mujer no se comparaba con otras, sí, era una bruja que estaba logrando hacerlo caer en su red de encanto.

Bulma dio un gran grito y brinco al encontrarse con el hombre que profanaba su espacio intimo, nunca se dio cuenta del tiempo en que trascurrió sumergida en la bañera ni de los hechos que sucedieron a su alrededor, pero ahí lo tenía a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella, parado sobre el umbral de la puerta con ese aire de altanería y arrogancia, su porte intachable pero maravillándose con la posdata que ella le mostraba, no perdiéndose ningún detalle de su fisonomía expuesta, devorándola con ese par de orbes azabaches lográndola intimidar por completo.

Al momento se sumergió más en la bañera y en un vano intento por protegerse, se llevo un brazo para cubrirse su parte baja y el otro sus senos, pero resultaba en vano poder ocultar el resto de su cuerpo desnudo a lo que ella se ruborizó por completo y su corazón comenzaba a latir por fuerza, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que ya venía venir de parte del hombre, esa misma mirada ya la había visto en su hermano, y eso le aterraba.

Vegeta no decía nada, solo apreciaba cada movimiento de ella ¿Es que era experta en la seducción? Porque con esa simple reacción de cubrirse solo lograba hacer ver su imagen más _tentadora,_ y no pudo evitar sentir un espasmo recorrer en su cuerpo al ver a esa mujer en esa forma, con sus largas piernas torneadas blancas, su pequeña cintura, sus clavículas seductoras y más su par de senos grandes logrando que su entrepierna comenzara a despertar por esa bella postal.

No quiso observar más, sabía que si transcurría más tiempo observándola como lo estaba haciendo cometería algo de lo que se podría sentir sucio, porque no podía obviar que era la hija de Paragus, sin duda estar varios meses sin una mujer que follar le estaba cobrando factura.

Bulma estuvo a punto de gritar cuando lo vio acercarse decidido, pero fue todo tan rápido cuando sintió como el hombre la tomaba del brazo con el que se cubría sus senos sacándola de un solo movimiento de la bañera. No tuvo tiempo de procesar la acción, solo pudo sentir como el siguiente movimiento del hombre fue sujetarla de su cintura entre sus vigorosos brazos para arrojarla con fuerza sobre la pared fría, a lo que ella tembló bajo su agarre por el contraste del tacto.

Quiso moverse, pero se veía inhabilitada entre esa cárcel de músculos que la presionaban entre la pared, encontrándose que su pecho desnudo chocaba contra la fría armadura del hombre, mientras que las manos enguantadas del príncipe no meneaban un solo dedo de su pequeña cintura.

Pataleó, gimoteó, incluso intentó golpearlo con su rodilla en la entrepierna del príncipe, pero todo movimiento era en vano, la fuerza del hombre era descomunal comparada con la de ella, y no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se comprimía y el nerviosismo atacaba su cuerpo, era la misma sensación que tuvo con su hermano.

Pasó lo inevitable, las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar sobre sus mejillas al verse en esa posición y estaba segura que ese príncipe la atacaría como lo hizo esa vez su hermano, solo que esta vez había una gran posibilidad de que si se consumara la acción. Su cuerpo no evitó temblar bajo el agarre del príncipe, el miedo la comía con fuerza.

—¿Ahora si lloras mujer? —Soltó con burla el príncipe al ver que ella no abría los ojos desviando su rostro del suyo, que por cierto se encontraba muy próximo.— ¿Me creías muy estúpido para que no me diera cuenta de tu escape?

La verdad le cayó de golpe a la mujer, regresando su atención al hombre que la capturaba, pero se lamentó en haberlo hecho, porque pudo sentir como se perdía de nuevo en esa inexpresiva mirada oscura que emanaba vivo fuego.

Quedó en silencio observando las varoniles facciones del hombre, desde sus cejas pobladas que le daban ese toque de malicia a sus ojos, pasando por su pequeña nariz respingada y finalizando con sus finos labios. El desprendía un aroma cautivante, era imponente, debía reconocer y más con esa melena flameada tan oscura junto con ese cuerpo de dios griego ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Se ruborizó al notar los detalles del hombre, pero es que tenerlo a unos cinco centímetros de su rostro no pudo pasar de desapercibido esos detalles, detalles que encontraba exorbitantes.

El la miraba con profundidad, y no supo porque pero su mente se bloqueó obviando el miedo que sentía unos momentos atrás, solo se perdió en la intensidad de sus orbes azabaches y aunque sonara toxico estando en su situación, encontraba fascinante que nunca había visto unos ojos tan negros como los de él.

Pudo sentir como la fresca respiración del hombre se colaba sobre su cuello, provocando un espasmo en ella olvidando que se encontraba enterarmente desnuda bajo su agarre, solo podía sentir su cuerpo de acero apretándola, quitándole el aliento y sintiéndose débil entre sus brazos.

Vegeta quedo en silencio al perderse en los ojos agua marinos de la mujer ¿Porqué eran tan azules? Simplemente lo descontrolaban, por lo que lentamente recorrió su mirada hacia sus labios, esos labios entre abiertos que parecían hacer una invitación generosa.

Entonces la vio de nuevo a esos ojos desconcertantes, encontrándose con ella que también lo analizaba y no pudo evitar recordar que la tenía desnuda entre sus manos, sus ojos se desviaron a la curva de sus senos que se apretaban con fuerza sobre su armadura, provocando que su entrepierna despertara con más fuerza siendo incomoda entre sus pantalones.

La curiosidad le ganó, debía hacerlo, comprobar si es que era cierto lo que veían sus ojos, por lo que con sus manos enguantas lentamente comenzaron a descender sobre la curva de la cintura de la musa, pasando por sus costados su dedo pulgar en un toque suave y al comenzar con la curvatura de sus prominentes senos sintió que ella brincó sobre su lugar, regresando su mirada a ese rostro que ahora lucía aterrado, mordiendo su labio inferior y su pecho subiendo y bajando, excitándolo a sobre manera.

Bulma quiso gritar cuando el comenzó a rozarla con sus dedos enguantados, pero su voz no salió de su garganta solo pudo reaccionar su cuerpo a un movimiento pero que era inmovilizado por el cuerpo del hombre. Tenía miedo, pero cada vez que el la miraba de lleno a los ojos su juicio se perdía.

Prefirió cerrar los ojos con fuerza, no quería verlo más, pero fue cuando sintió su suave aliento contra su rostro, siendo adictivo el muy maldito. No se permitía a caer en su engaño, pero su cuerpo se cimbro al sentir la fina nariz del hombre rozar sobre su mejilla humedecida por las lagrimas. Fue cuando reaccionó, cuando se aventuró a retar su destino y al girar su rostro se encontró con esos finos labios tan próximos a los de ella, amenazando invadirlos, y maliciosamente su cuerpo los pedía.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado :)_

 _Antes que nada una disculpa, tarde mucho tiempo en publicar y fue porque tuve varios problemas que no pude escribir en todo este tiempo, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, esperando de estas ideas de mi imaginación les gustes!_

 _GRACIAS a los que comenzaron conmigo esta historia dándome su apoyo, aunque sea atrasado les deseo un muy buen feliz año nuevo y que sea un año de crecimiento para ustedes!_

 _De verdad espero me hagan saber en los comentarios si les gusta, de verdad me motivan y mas en estos momentos donde lo que necesito es más inspiración, pues no he atravesado muy buenos momentos que digamos._

 _Gracias por todo y bueno no tengo nada más que decir del capítulo, puede que lo vean lento pero lo sukistrukis o sufrimiento (ok no) está a la vuelta de la esquina, y otras cosillas, jajaja_

 _PD: Perdon por las faltas de ortografía, acabo de terminarlo a las 3:40 de la mañana :c_

 _Gracias por todo besos!_


	8. Libertad

_Hola hola, he vueltoooo! xD_

 _Espero les guste este cap, antes que nadaaa...  
GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME COMENTARON! DE VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO SUS PALABRAS ME MOTIVAN DEMASIADO Y LES HARÉ SABER MIS PALABRAS A USTEDES EN UNA MENCIÓN ESPECIAL MÁS ADELANTE :3_

 _TAMBIEN A LAS/OS QUE LEYERON "LA EXCEPCIÓN" GRACIAS POR LA BUENA CRÍTICA, LOS AMO :)_

 _Espero les guste este cap, con todo amor, a las 4:17 am de mi pais, los amo muack!_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII. LIBERTAD**

Él podía sentirla, el podía sentir como ella temblaba bajo su cárcel de músculos; su cuerpo era tan frágil que con un simple movimiento podía hacer con ella lo que _quisiera,_ y aunque esa propuesta era demasiada tentadora, el no era el tipo de baja calaña aprovechándose de la situación.

Decidió frenar sus intenciones, recordando cual fue el motivo que lo llevó para profanar el espacio íntimo de la prisionera pues jamás maquino un plan para tenerla en esa posición, sin embargo al cruzar con esos ojos agua marinos pudo sentir que cada fibra de su cuerpo se sacudía invitándolo a reaccionar impulsivamente ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar tanto con esa simple mujer? Porque por más que quisiera negarlo, la mujer de cabellos como el mar desprendía un aura atrapante.

Su cuerpo actuaba por puro impulso, sus sentidos se veían embriagados bajo ese aroma peculiar de ella, atreviéndose a acercar su rostro en un acto por querer inhalar con más fuerza esa fragancia, pero jamás contempló que la distancia que los separaba había sido acortada desde muchos minutos atrás, sintiendo como su nariz rosaba contra esa tersa piel de porcelana donde la cual había rastros de lágrimas.

Su cercanía tan amenazante la hacía temblar bajo su merced, tan expuesta a su depredador que parecía dispuesto a lanzársele y acabar con el último respiro de su alma, fue en ese momento cuando su mente entró al juego indicándole que despertara del transe en la cual se encontraba, que corría peligro a la merced de ese hombre y todas las alertas de supervivencia que ella había adquirido en ese tiempo en cautiverio salía a flote para defenderse.

No quería que ocurriera lo que en su mente le alertaba con demasía, volvía a llegar de golpe ese recuerdo que la impulsó a abandonar Tsufuru, aquel fatídico día en donde el hombre al cual más admiraba en toda su vida, fue el verdadero dueño de todas sus pesadillas de la oscuridad.

Y fue cuando despertó, desviando su rostro hacia un lado opuesto al de su depredador, sintiendo como la puntiaguda nariz del príncipe rosaba contra su mejilla. Su corazón latió tan fuerte al perderse entre esos orbes azabaches que no perdían hilo de cualquier movimiento, podía sentir como su respiración se fue de golpe y su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza alguna, ese hombre con una simple mirada la dejaba helada por completo. Pero lo que más impactó en ella fue la proximidad de sus labios, tan amenazantes, llenos de fuego y embaucadores, un simple movimiento y podía sellar los _suyos, o eso imaginaba._

La suave respiración del príncipe la sentía golpear sobre su rostro, ¡Santo cielo! Su fresco aliento era un bálsamo para su piel caliente, logrando erizar cada parte de su cuerpo a ella, _esto no era lo que imaginaba._ Cerró sus ojos siendo presa de ese juego, de esa marea de sensaciones, y entonces…nada sucedió.

No, no entendía que sucedía con él, _esto era humillante._ Cómo si su piel quemara, la alejó por completo de su cuerpo dejándola nuevamente libre de su merced, no pudo evitar contemplarla una vez más la perfecta fisonomía de su prisionera, notando esos detalles que lograban hacer de su vista una tremenda obra de arte; mientras que la princesa torpemente llevó ambos brazos para cubrir sus partes íntimas tan expuestas a él, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban a un color carmesí dándole un toque _enternecedor y adorable,_ reflejando el pudor que sentía en ese momento.

A pesar que en el rostro inexpresivo del príncipe transmitía un fuerte mutismo, lo que nadie sabía era que el hombre por dentro lo invadía un nerviosismo extraño. Intentó grabar en sus recuerdos la postal que tenía frente a él, pues sabía que sus ojos no volverían a ver _a algo así,_ simplemente se encontraba embelesado ignorando el hecho que no vio venir en una fracción de segundos: una bofetada de Bulma.

—¡Maldito pervertido! — Ella podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada oscura sobre la de ella, y aunque el príncipe no la hubiera barrido con sus orbes azabaches por todo su cuerpo de una manera _grotesca,_ ella sabía muy bien que el hombre no se retiraba por el hecho de humillarla y que mejor invadiendo su intimidad. No lo pensó ni un segundo más, el mutismo que se había generado entre ambos no duró más de dos minutos, pero fueron los suficientes para arrancarle el aire y el habla. No supo que sucedió en su mente, el hecho de haberlo sentido tan próximo a ella le despertó una sensación nueva en ella quedando hechizada por esos minutos; y gracias a la abrupta separación del príncipe fue cuando ella despertó, dándose cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo en escena y despertando de ese sueño, _se encontraba desnuda frente a él, y a él le valía un comino la situación.—_ ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?!

—¡Pero qué demonios! —Toda ensoñación pasó a segundo plano con la bofetada de su presa, y en cierta medida se lo agradecía internamente pues de no haberlo hecho, el por su propia cuenta no hubiera podido solo. Despertó del transe emocional en el que se encontraba, encontrándose con una colérica y furibunda mirada aguamarina, con una pizca de nerviosismo pero el _enojo_ dominaba más en ellos. La peli azul rápidamente se arrinconó sobre la pared a modo de proteger su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras que él no dejaba de sujetar su mejilla aún procesando los hecho que estaban sucediendo en esas cuatro paredes; primero admirando la belleza exuberante de la prisionera, segundo, era golpeado por ella. Un ferviente calor subió por todo su rostro al ver la osadía de la mujer ¿Qué se creía esa mujer? ¡Estaba frente al mismo príncipe de Vegetaseí! Tal vez no fue prudente su actuar en interrumpirla de esa forma y más en la manera en como la interceptó, pero la misma mujer se buscaba eso ¡Ella se estaba burlando de su seguridad, de su pueblo, de él mismo! No, no lo dejaría pasar de desapercibido esta acción, que se la haría pagar muy caro su insolencia desde el simple hecho de intentar huir hasta eso, definitivamente todo positivo que había visto en ella se fue al demonio en esos momentos.— ¡Maldita mujer! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme una mano encima?! —Bramó tan enfurecido avanzando intimidatoria mente hacia ella.—¡Vas a pagar esta estupidez!

—Yo…yo…— _"¡Maldición! Este hombre me va a matar" pensó.—_ ¡Ni crea que me dejaré tocar por usted! ¡Yo soy una dama respetable! —Alardeó orgullosa levantando su mentón en forma de prepotencia.— ¡Pervertido!

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Si su voz era sumamente fuerte, el grito que soltó fue aterrador dejando helada a la princesa. Se podía notar como la irritación de Vegeta había salido a flote en un par de segundos, su vena frontal palpitaba con fuerza, su ceño fruncido se encontraba más marcado de lo habitual y todos sus rasgos faciales se habían endurecido por completo, siendo una imagen nada agradable para la peli azul. Esta vez se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero conservando una distancia de al menos medio metro entre ellos, pues el bien sabía que si acortaba esa distancia volvería _a caer en esa red de encantos._ —¿Creías que te podrías burlar muy fácil de mí? —Sonrió ladino con ese toque maquiavélico que comenzaba a perturbar a la princesa, pues podía notarlo en sus grandes ojos agua marinos.— Escucha muy bien mujer, nadie me ve la cara de estúpido y mucho menos un insecto como tú.— Bulma frunció sus cejas al ver la forma despectiva en como el hombre se refería hacia ella, provocando una sonrisa burla en él.—¿Creías que huirías tan fácil de aquí?

—¿Q-qué?— Pudo sentir todo un escalofrío recorría por toda su columna vertebral, ¿Es que acaso el sabía sobre su plan de escape? Había obviado en ese momento lo que realizó con las mantas "siendo precavida", pero fue cuando cayó de golpea a la realidad que las había dejado expuestas ante los ojos de terceros, pues jamás imagino que la fueran a buscar a esas horas, _su plan había fallado.—_

 _—_ Mujer tonta.—Rió burlesco, irritando a sobre manera a la princesa ¿La había llamado tonta? ¿A la gran Bulma _Densetsu?_ .— Aunque bajaras por esa ventana, todo el castillo está custodiado por soldados de alto nivel. ¿O como planeaba burlarse de mis guardias la princesa?

—No me diga tonta.—Rechinó entre dientes, a lo que el príncipe percibió al instante su sumo enfado, le divertía después de todo verla herir su orgullo.— Soy más inteligente que todos los habitantes en este lugar ¡Ush!

—Exclamó la genio, quien ni siquiera sabe esconder una estúpida cuerda de telas.—Prosiguió con su tono burlón, provocándola más enfurecer y deleitándose con ese carmín que tomaban las pálidas mejillas de la mujer y desviando un par de veces su vista al busto marcado de la princesa.— Cómo sea mujer, esta tontería te saldrá muy caro…

—¡¿Cuál es su problema?! —Le gritó tan fuerte provocando un asombro entre los dos, para ella por las fuerzas que estaba tomando en ese momento estando en su situación incómoda, para él su peculiar carácter vulnerable, _todo en ella era un misterio.—_ No tengo nada que les convenga, ¡Maldita sea si tan solo me escucharan!

—¡Silencio! —Contraatacó elevando el mismo tono que empleó la princesa, acortando más la distancia entre ellos.— ¿Piensas que puedo confiar en una completa extraña, quien intentó huir en un acto tan patético como _ella misma_? No mujer, aquí el único estúpido eres tú.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! Sí insultar a una mujer te hace sentir más imponente, déjame decirte que como futuro rey serás todo un fiasco.

Le sorprendía lo rápido que podía ser Vegeta para hablar, actuar y poner en marcha sus amenazas. Cuando menos lo previó, pudo sentir como la fuerte mano derecha del príncipe la sujetaba con fuerza de su blanquecino cuello, atrapándola de nuevo contra esa fría pared donde momentos antes se había creado una tensión entre ellos, solo que esta vez el aura se volvía oscura. Dejo de cubrir sus partes para intentar alejar el brazo del príncipe, y aunque varias veces incluso lo arañó, el hombre parecía no producir efecto en él esas acciones. Su mirada azabache podía emanar muchas cosas, desde curiosidad hasta miedo, y esto era lo que estaba sintiendo Bulma al encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros, pues podía ver el ellos vil coraje, incluso podía ver que con un solo movimiento ese hombre la _podía dejar sin vida._

—Sigue jugando con fuego mujer, no me tentaré esta vez en arrancarte el _último aliento._

—Ha…ha…haz..lo…¡Hazlo!

Sus ojos azules también ardían en puro coraje, y fue el turno de él en sentir una sensación extraña, pues la forma en cómo esa mujer le retaba le resultaba asombroso.

No pudo decir más, la soltó con fuerza provocando que la mujer cayera al suelo sofocada, tomándose la garganta y tosiendo de una manera incontrolable en una posición fetal, una que le daba una vista maravillosa de su piel como la leche. Pero él sabía que ya no podía ver más, ella con una sola mirada lo controlaba incluso en el momento más volcánico del hombre, _y eso le comenzaba a aterrar._

Sin aportar una palabra más a la situación, dio media vuelta sobre su lugar dispuesto a retirarse, regalándole una última mirada a la princesa sobre el umbral de la puerta, observando como la chica con dificultad se movía debido a su acto violento, no quería verla más, no esa noche.

Mientras tanto el corazón de Bulma galopaba con una intensidad que ni ella misma creía sentir, al retar al caprichoso príncipe lo hizo por puro orgullo pero al sentir que su vida se podía ir en las manos de él se aterro por completo. Esta situación estaba siendo deplorable para ella, no logrando evitar como las lagrimas surcaban sus pálidas y frías mejillas ¿Por qué le sucedía todo eso a ella? ¿Es que estaba pagando un karma?

Pronto escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba con fuerza, finalmente se había alejado el hombre y ella jamás se percató, yéndose con su dignidad y orgullo en sus manos.

* * *

Sus ojos agua marinos no se despegaban del techo de la habitación, no había concebido el sueño en lo que restó de la noche, su mente solo pensaba en lo que sucedió con su desafortunado encuentro con el príncipe, en como su plan por escapar de ese lugar era más lejano de lo que parecía y cómo él la trataba. Lo que más dominaba su mente fue en ese encuentro cuando en la tuvo desnuda entre sus manos, al principio le pareció el acto más ruin y soez si es que el intentaba propasarse con ella, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos azabaches donde desprendían pura intensidad todo eso pasaba a otro término, lográndole erizar su cuerpo ¿Es que era masoquista? La simple idea de imaginarle le causaba demasiado pudor en incomodes, sus mejillas se teñían de un carmín ardiente y no podía evitar sentirse de ahora en adelante extraña ¡Era el primer hombre que la veía desnuda! Lo odio como a ninguno, incluso más que a Broly cuando intento abusar de ella, ese maldito príncipe masacró su orgullo con esa acción, y de tan solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estomago ¡Le daba coraje! Pero más coraje cuando recordaba sus intensos ojos oscuros fascinantes y como su respingada raíz tocó su piel, en el fondo de su mente eso le resultaba _excitante_ ¡Comenzaba a perder la cabeza en ese lugar!. Pero al final salía a flote la forma en cómo él la trataba, de esa forma como si ella fuera la peor escoria del mundo ¡Maldito hombre! Jamás había aborrecido tanto a alguien.

La puerta de su habitación de abrió de nuevo logrando incomodar la princesa, el simple hecho de imaginarse a Vegeta entrando por ahí le causaba cientos de sensaciones, que variaban desde el enfado hasta la _curiosidad._ Para su agrado, se trataba de la mujer de cabellos azules índigo que le dejaba la comida del día, solo que esta vez portaba entre sus manos unas telas dobladas colocándolas sobre los pies de la cama.

Bulma no entendía la acción de la mujer ¿Es que acaso era una muda de ropa? Debía reconocer que se sentía aliviaba por poder usar otra ropa que no fuese esa que llevaba al menos tres días con ella, pero también le era extraño que la trataran como si se tratara de un invitada ¿Es que acaso el príncipe era un loco bipolar?

—Tengo órdenes del príncipe en que la espera en el comedor en quince minutos, me pidió que usara eso.

—¿Es enserio? —Cuestionó incrédula la peli azul acercándose para ver las prendas otorgadas.— ¡Pero si soy su prisionera! ¿Es que está loco?

—Más respeto a su alteza.—Respondió ofendida la mujer.— Regresaré por usted en diez minutos, al príncipe no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

* * *

El único ruido que se escuchaba en la escena era la loza que era cambiada por nuevos platillos listos para ser degustados por el príncipe. Frente a él se encontraban en hileras los manjares de todos colores y sabores, mientras él en la cabecera principal sorbía con su característica elegancia probar su jugo de cítricos.

El hombre había madrugado más de lo normal ocasionando a la servidumbre preparar todos esos platillos desde una hora más temprana a su horario laboral, sin embargo para él solo ansiaba por comenzar ese día _largo._ A decir verdad jamás no concilió el sueño durante toda la noche, su vela se concentró en su prisionera ojiazul, aquella mujer tonta que osó ponerle una mano encima, pues sorprendentemente era la primer mujer que lo golpeaba en todos sus veintidós años y aunque en un principio causó un gran enojo en él, ahora que pensaba con la mente más fresca una sonrisa ladina se colocaba en su rostro, _tenía carácter._

Lo que más le atormentaba a su sueño fue la imagen de ella desnuda, no es que jamás haya visto alguna mujer en esa posición, al contrario estuvo incluso con damas mucho más exuberantes pero el simple hecho de pensar que esa _mujer era prohibida para él, le causaba demasiada tentación._

No podía dejar que esta situación se saliera de sus manos, no podía permitir que las sensaciones que estaba provocando esa insulsa mujer en él afectaran en sus principales motivos, _y esos eran ver cuál era el verdadero plan de Paragus con enviar a su vástago._ No le importaba si todos abogaran por ella defendiéndola en que no tenía nada que ver en los planes de su peor enemigo, el no podía bajar la guardia solo por ver a una cara bonita que sufría por el maldito de su padre, _nadie de él se volvería a burlar de él, después de todo así eran todas las mujeres, unos demonios tras una faceta de ángel._

Por esa misma razón pondría a prueba a esa mujer, la observaría si era necesario noche y día cada movimiento hasta ver cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones y el primer indicio que mostró fue el haber intentado _huir_ con esa estrategia tan ridícula e infantil por escapar por la ventana, empezaba la mujer a mostrar su verdadera cara y se lo haría pagar, hoy iniciaría su calvario.

—Vegeta madrugaste más de lo habitual.—Saludo sonriente el menor de los príncipes colocándose al lado derecho de la cabecera, mientras atraía a su plano un bold de frutas.— No te termines todo, deja algo para mí.

—Hmp.—Respondió con ese típico ronroneo de su garganta, siendo tomado como un saludo por parte del hermano menor.—Hoy no estaré en todo el día, necesito ir a atender una reunión que aplacé con los Faoljín. Probablemente llegue en la noche o en el peor de los casos al día siguiente.

—¿En verdad hermano? ¿Aún insisten que hacer una alianza con ese pueblo será lo mejor para nosotros? He investigado mucho de ellos, y se rumora que al menos es la cuna de los piratas más temidos de la región ¡Apuesto que nos morderían la mano si pudieran!

—No soy tan imbécil como nuestro padre.—Sonrió con arrogancia.— Sé cuál es el plan de ellos, obviamente unirse con el mejor postor, pero…¿Quién dice que haremos una alianza pacífica?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Los someterán?

—No lo sé, depende de su rey.—Sonrió avieso perturbando a su hermano.—Cómo sea, no pienso tardarme más de lo normal con esa gente. Te tengo una tarea…

—¿Tú a mi? —Susurró asombrado y emocionado.— ¿Dé que se trata?

—Ya lo verás.

—Mmm bueno…por cierto.—Suspiró.— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche con la princesa? Sobre los pasillos escuché que hablaban de ella y sobre como reaccionaste.

—Lo que se podía esperar de ella.—Respondió al mismo tiempo llevándose a la boca otro trago de su jugo.— Intentar huir como un vil insecto.

—¿Huir? ¿Pero cómo? Su habitación se supone que estaba custodiada ¿No es así?

—La muy ingenua pensó huir por la ventana, patético.

—Bueno…—Rió por debajo obteniendo la mirada ceñuda de su hermano.— Debemos que admitir que esa mujer tiene agallas. Hay que entenderla, después de todo lo que vivió no…

—Y dale con esa mierda.—Lo interrumpió molesto logrando obtener una mirada asombrada de su hermano.— Esa mujer nos está mintiendo, puedo ver tras esos ojos azules que no está confesando toda la verdad.

—Pues obviamente jamás dirá nada si la sigues amenazando cada que intenta hablar.

—¿Así que tú crees en su palabra? —Demandó el heredero con su voz imponente incomodando a su hermano. Tarble no entendía porque esa actitud tan inquietante de su hermano desde la aparición de la peli azul, esto no se trataba solo porque "era la hija de Paragus".— Escúchame enano.—Puntualizó señalándolo con su mano enguantada.— Sabes la tempestad que está ocurriendo en nuestro reino, _todo extranjero es automático enemigo nuestro._ Me importa un carajo si esa mujer sea hija o no de Paragus, ella no saldrá de aquí sin decir cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando eso suceda Vegeta? ¿Y si esa joven en realidad es más victima que todos nosotros? ¿Qué harás con ella ese día?

—No asumas la inocencia de esa mujer.—Sonrió burlesco.—Eres demasiado débil.

—No es de débiles ver las verdades de los otros, con orgullo llevo esto que me dejó nuestra madre…

—Todas las mujeres son iguales.—Susurró repulsivo.— Al final terminan mintiendo para obtener su beneficio propio, _como ella…_

—¡Nuestra madre jamás nos mintió! —Gritó el menor levantándose sobre su lugar.—¡Vegeta! No puedo creer que tu y mi padre vivan todos estos años cegados por ese maldito rumor.

—¡Silencio!—Respondió en el mismo tono exasperado de su hermano.— ¡Tú no sabes lo que mi padre y yo vimos! Solo eras una cría de cinco años…

—¿Y cuando demonios piensan decirme que sucedió? ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

—Cierra la boca Tarble.—Su vena frontal palpitaba con suma fuerza, mientras sus manos enguantadas se fruncían en un acto de reprimir sus palabras en ese momento. El casi nunca tocaba el tema de su madre, y aunque su ausencia había marcado por completo en su vida no dejaba que su recuerdo permeara en sus sentimientos. Sin embargo con Tarble el tema era delicado, algo que le ocultaban desde años atrás y que él no se sentía apto para _decir esa tortuosa verdad.—_ Eso no te concierne.

— _Príncipe Vegeta, príncipe Tarble. La joven está aquí._

Ambos príncipes miraron en unisonó tiempo hacia la dirección de donde provenía dicha voz, encontrándose con la imagen de dos mujeres sobre el umbral de la puerta observándolos de distintas maneras; una con sumo respeto, _la otra con curiosidad._

La de cabellos azul índigo reverenció a ambos hombres retirándose de la habitación, mientras que la otra se quedó estoica sobre su lugar sin saber que hacer precisamente en ese momento. Sus grandes ojos agua marinos se dirigieron primero al más joven de la sala, aquel príncipe que segundos antes se podía ver colérico pero al verla sus facciones cambiaron a una de asombro en seguida por una sonrisa amistosa. Ella intentó devolverle tal acto generoso pero no pudo obviar el hecho que el tercero en escena le provocaba sentirse incomoda, pues la intensidad de su mirada azabache la sentía sobre ella, recordando el acto incomodo que tuvieron juntos en el cuarto de baño, y aunque su mente le gritara que no lo mirara a los ojos su orgullo y curiosidad pudo más que eso, encontrándose con esa frialdad y gélida que emanaba esos orbes ardientes, paralizándola por completo y arrancándole el aliento, al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así con su presencia?

—¿Princesa Bulma? —Comenzó el menor de los príncipes levantándose de su lugar para regalarle una leve reverencia.— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y vestida de ese modo?

Bulma bajó levemente su mirada para apreciar rápidamente al vestido que portaba en ese momento, sintiéndose un poco incomoda con el comentario del príncipe Tarble. Cuando se lo probó notó al instante que se trataba de uno de los uniformes de las empleadas del castillo, ya que la señorita que le llevaba los alimentos a su habitación usaba el mismo tipo de ropa; un vestido largo y recto en color blanco, con los hombros descubiertos, ceñido en la cintura por el pequeño mandil de color negro y bordados dorados representando el símbolo de la familia real, que parecía tener la forma de una ancla.

Vegeta no perdió tiempo en analizarlo por completo, _encontrándola atractiva,_ pues esa mujer con lo que se pusiera seguía viéndose igual de guapa, pero su perspectiva había cambiado desde la noche anterior cuando pudo completar su desnudes al máximo y de solo recordar ese hecho _–que nunca olvidaría-_ lo descontrolaba por completo.

—Esa es tu tarea Tarble.—Prosiguió el heredero regresando su vista a su hermano ahora sorprendido, si seguía viendo a la peli azul le recordaría las escenas de la noche y eso no era nada agradable para él.— La hija de Paragus es nuestra nueva esclava, trabajará para nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritaron ambos jóvenes mirando al heredero a la corona. El príncipe en un modo sorprendido, la princesa ofuscada.—

—Estuve pensando toda la noche que hacer contigo mujer.—Dicho eso se levantó de su lugar para comenzar a caminar en dirección de la peli azul, mientras que el menor se volvía a sentar sobre su lugar intentando comprender la forma de actuar del desquiciado de su hermano. —Creo que en ves de tenerte como una prisionera, _te atendemos como una princesa._

 _—_ ¡Yo no voy a ser su esclava! —Refutó ofendida la peli azul, colocando sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho sin dejar de mirar al príncipe. Podía sentir como el hombre se regocijaba verla de ese modo humillante, masacrando su dignidad y orgullo, ¡Podía verlo en esa sonrisa ladina llena de burla y arrogancia! —¡Antes preferiría que me mate, ha servirle a alguien como usted!

—¿Por qué crees que debería ser tan benevolente contigo? —Sonrió con más arrogancia interceptando a la mujer. Bulma emanaba en ese momento furia en sus ojos, el fuego se los estaba comiendo y eso le estaba dando gusto al príncipe, verla enojada, verla en esa faceta que encontraba _atrayente en ella.—_

—¿Qué pretendes con esto Vegeta? —La voz de su hermano retumbo a las espaldas del príncipe, pero el jamás se dignó a siquiera voltear a verlo, no quería desprender su mirada de los ojos desafiantes de la ojiazul, y al parecer ella tampoco tenía otra intención como la de él mismo.—¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Eres _mi prisionera_.—Susurró el heredero logrando erizar la piel de la princesa, algo que causó un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.—Y a pesar de eso te tratamos con suma delicadeza y ¿Cómo me agradeces? Intentado huir, _bofeteándome,_ burlándote de mis hombres…

—Se lo merecía.—Lo retó la peli azul observando como el hombre surcaba su ceja derecha sorprendido por su improperio. Estaba decidida, ya había callado por mucho.— Y no me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado.—Sonrió ladina llena de orgullo al ver el enojo en el hombre.—

—Me lo suponía mujer vulgar.—Respondió con su misma actitud mezquina.— Y es por eso que tienes que pagar tus indulgencias.

—No sabía que el hecho de humillar a una dama lo hacía sentirse superior como hombre.—Había llegado al punto en que no medía sus palabras, olvidándose que se encontraba frente a su verdugo y que en realidad podía matarla si se lo proponía, pero había enterrado tanto la daga en su orgullo que no dejaría que él siguiera tratándola como el ser más despreciable de la Tierra. Vegeta por su parte apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte intentándose contener por no responderle de una forma violenta a esa exasperante mujer ¿Con que quería retarlo? Está bien, le daría el gusto, Por lo que sonrió tan amplio de una manera perversa perturbando a la joven.—

—Tarble.—El aludido brincó sobre su lugar aun sin entender el enfrentamiento verbal que sostenían ambos jóvenes. Se acercó rápido a la escena posicionándose a su lado mirándolos como si cada quien se tratara de un juego de _ping pong._ —Quiero que le muestres a esta mujer su nuevo oficio en este lugar, lo que debe hacer, sus horarios que debe cumplir y las reglas que debe seguir. Ya que tú eres el administrador de la servidumbre del castillo, sabes de sobra que le debes mencionar a esta mujer.

—Pe..pero…¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? —Susurró aún asombrado por la radical información que le daba su hermano.—Yo no entiendo que…

—Lo que oíste, nueva esclava, nueva empleada. Quiero verla trabajar en los corrales y caballerizas.

—Eso es trabajo pesado para hombres, hermano.—Nuevamente susurró el menor intentando comprender las razones del heredero.—

—Hay que ser igualitarios ¿No? —Sonrió burlón al ver el enojo en la mujer.— Aquí nadie está en este lugar sin hacer nada, y en lo que decido que hacer contigo, quiero que me sirvas. Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Paragus al ver a su hija atendiendo los corrales de los cerdos.—Rió con exagerada sorna.—Al menos que te mande a ejecutar como todo prisionero merece su castigo…

—¡Prefiero eso! —Gritó la peli azul embravecida.— ¡Eso es lo que más usted también quiere de mí!

—Te equivocas. Darte la muerte me prohíbe el hecho de ver como la hija de Paragus se rebaja ante mis pies, esto es más satisfactorio.

—Vegeta.—Interrumpió Tarble incomodo.— ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?

—¿Es que también planeas ir a ayudarla a los corrales? —Lo retó con ironía.— Tal vez ayudes más estando allá.—Dicho esto giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a abandonar la habitación dejando a un Tarble ofendido y a una Bulma colérica, mientras que en su rostro se depositaba una gran sonrisa satisfactoria.—Por cierto…—Alardeo desde el umbral de la puerta.— Mujer, estarás custodiada las veinticuatro horas por el soldado que te acusó…

—¿Qué? —Susurró sin comprender lo dicho.— Pero que…

—¿Es que creías que te descuidaría tan fácil mente? Te advierto que aunque intentes todo, jamás lograras salir de aquí al menos que _yo lo decida._

Bulma no pudo decir más, solo observó como el príncipe se retiraba con esa risa cargada de sorna y humillación, dejándola sola con el más joven de la familia real. Pudo sentir como su pecho se comprimía con fuerza ¿Por qué la _odiaba?_ Al principio cuando escuchó que sería una sirvienta del castillo maquino un plan para poder escapar del lugar ya que ahora contaba con disponibilidad de andar de aquí a allá con cierta _"libertad"_ pero el termino _esclava_ cambiaba todas las cosas y más teniendo ahora una sombra que la estaría examinando todo el tiempo.

Quería ir corriendo detrás de ese arrogante hombre y volver a bofetearlo, ¡Maldito! Esto lo estaba haciendo por puro gusto de hacerla sentir menos, o por haberle pegado ¿Pero que se creía? ¡La había visto desnuda! Por mucho que se tratara del príncipe _no dejaría que un hombre la viera de esa forma sin su consentimiento._

Respiró pausadamente intentando contener su coraje interno, no podía darse el lujo de llorar frente a esos barbaros saiyajin ¡Ya estaba harta de mostrarse tan débil!

—¿Señorita Bulma? —La voz pacífica del menor príncipe la trajo de nuevo a la Tierra, encontrándose con una mirada llena de _piedad y lástima,_ algo muy opuesto al mayor.—De verdad lo siento…

—No importa.—Le interrumpió aun con coraje.—Ya sé que aquí nadie da crédito a mi palabra. Les aseguro que aunque intenten lastimarme, no me verán llorar jamás.

—No estoy de acuerdo en la forma de proceder de mi hermano, pero está siendo un poco considerado con usted el hecho de no matarla.

—¿Considerado? —Rio con ironía.— No quiera proteger al príncipe, el hace esto por diversión, ama ver las humillación en los otros.

—Mi hermano no cambiara la opinión que guardó de usted, será difícil hacerlo entrar en postura aunque usted puede que tenga la razón.—Susurró con consideración hacia la peli azul.— Tiene que…

—Lo sé, ya me quedó muy claro.—Prosiguió con la misma actitud irritante interrumpiéndolo.—Sé cual quiere que sea mi nueva posición en este lugar, pero ¿Saben? —Sonrió con orgullo.— Un día seré libre, lejos de ustedes, de mi padre, y solo formaran parte de una mala pesadilla…—Susurró.—Nadie me cortará las alas, ni Vegeta.

* * *

Había escuchado con claridad cuáles serían sus nuevos labores dentro del castillo, y aunque su habitación seguía siendo la misma donde se había convertido en su nueva celda, su movilidad por el castillo se veía por el momento solo limitado en la parte posterior del mismo, siendo específico _en los corrales._

Después de esas últimas palabras con el príncipe Tarble, el menor de los Ouji no mencionó mas al respecto actuando con la "tarea" que le había encomendado su hermano, que era indicándole donde debía trabajar Bulma. Le había mencionado todo lo que debía hacer, en donde se localizaban cada cosa, el material de trabajo y los horarios que debía cumplir. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el puesto que le había asignado a la peli azul, _eso era denigrante_ y sabía que su hermano lo hacía con alevosía y gracia, tanto lo conocía que al mismo tiempo sabía que si no acataban las ordenes estipuladas del heredero, un peor final para la ojiazul vendría y lo que menos quería era perjudicar más a la pobre mujer.

No tenía una idea de que hacer en ese lugar, y tan solo ver su panorama a su alrededor le causaba repugnancia. Sosteniendo con su mano derecha una pala mientras que con la otra apretaba el puente de su nariz en un intento vano por no respirar los malos olores que desprendían los cerdos, miraba desesperada a su alrededor en busca de un poco de ayuda. Jamás había hecho algo como eso, _como limpiar los desperdicios de los animales,_ provocando que una desesperación se instalara en su pecho, _se sentía la mujer más inútil del mundo._

Al principio iba con toda su mejor actitud de cerrarle la boca al principito en demostrarle que ella podía hacer un buen trabajo, pero ahora que se encontraba por fin en la acción toda disponibilidad se fue por los suelos.

La pala era sumamente pesada, con sus débiles y largos brazos níveos intentaba poder recoger algo de los desperdicios, pero al momento en que los malos olores llegaba a sus fosas nasales unas inminentes ganas por vomitar la invadía por completo. Odio en ese momento más que a nadie en el mundo al príncipe, _algún día le haría comer tierra de esos desperdicios._

Algunos mechos de su largo cabellos se asomaban sobre su rostro estorbándole la tarea, mientras que los de su flequillo se pegaban contra su frente empapada de sudor. Su cuello se encontraba ya rojo pues al ser el medio día, expuesta ante el fuerte sol y con su ardua tarea, ya le había traído consecuencias de ello. El largo de su vestido blanco se encontraba bañado del lodo de los corrales de los cerdos, mientras que sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse por el dolor de no poder sostener con fuerza la pala. Antes de poder limpiarse por enésima vez su dudada frente, observó que su _nueva escolta_ la llamaba desde lejos haciendo un ademan con sus manos en que se "acercara". Cantó victoria la peli azul al tener que salir del corral, pero al poco tiempo su entusiasmo se borró al ver la mirada molesta del soldado.

—Rápido, que no tengo todo tu tiempo.

—Tranquilo Raditz, que a mí tampoco me hace gracia tener que verte la cara cada cinco minutos.

El soldado de melena larga la miró lleno de reproche, esa mujer era exasperante y el hecho de tener de soportarla las veinticuatro horas era todo un castigo. Cuando el príncipe le informó sobre su nueva tarea al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero al ser Vegeta con él nada era broma. Era humillante que él siendo un soldado élite lo degradaran al hecho de tener que escoltar a una prisionera ¡A la maldita mujer que había metido a su hermano en problemas! Pero resultaba más exasperante tener que liderar con ella, desde que la mujer le habían asignado tareas en el castillo se cargaba un carácter insoportable y el era el alma en desgracia que tenía que tolerar eso.

Bulma actuaba insoportable, eso bien lo sabía, pero más al enterarse que su nueva escolta era _quien la acusó con el príncipe._ Al enterarse que era el hermano de Goku se decepcionó tanto, por culpa de Raditz ella había terminado en ese lugar siendo una esclava.

—Aún no entiendo como el idiota de mi hermano se involucró contigo.—Respondió ofuscado con su gruesa voz intimidando a la mujer.—Solo eres una perdición, lo bueno que el príncipe Vegeta te dio el lugar que te corresponde.

—Todos ustedes son unos simios imbéciles. —Refutó molesta enfureciendo más al moreno, pero ignorándolo siguiendo con su andar.—Goku es todo un caballero y buen amigo, un hombre en la extensión de la palabra…algo que ustedes no llenan.

—¡Pequeña sabandija! Ten más respeto al hablar.—Bramó energúmeno.—Tu no eres más que una simple mujer que se dedicará hasta el último día de su vida en limpiarle a los cerdos.

—¿A ustedes? Sí lo creo.—Prosiguió irónica provocando al soldado.— Eso no me lo tienes que recordar.

—Di lo que quieras mujer, tu no tienes a nadie quien le importes. Si fuera así, ¿Mi hermano o mi cuñada en estos días han venido a verte? ¡Te han olvidado niña!

Bulma no dijo nada al mismo tiempo que se tensaba su mandíbula. Había dado en el punto débil ese hombre, _donde más le lastimaba,_ y es que era cierto lo que el decía, _no existía nadie quien se preocupara por ella._

No quería llorar, pudo sentir como sus ojos se humedecieron y no quería darle esa satisfacción a ese mastodonte, si con Vegeta no lo hacía, mucho menos con él. Al instante sintió una tremenda melancolía invadir su pecho, era cierto _ni Goku, ni Milk la había ido a buscar ¿Se habían olvidado de ella como decía Raditz?_ Le dolía muy profundamente.

El camino por donde la conducía el hermano de su amigo se mantuvo callado durante esos tensos minutos, hasta que después de atravesar esos estrechos pasillos con olor a establo, vio que frente a sus ojos se encontraban las caballerizas.

—El príncipe Vegeta me informó que quiere que prepares a _Tormenta._

 _—_ ¿Qué? ¿Pero quién es Tormenta?

— _El potro del príncipe, señorita._

Ambos giraron sobre sus lugares al notar esa voz externa sobre su lugar, cada quien sorprendiéndose por el invitado en escena. Raditz se le hizo extraño _verlo a él_ en ese lugar, pues nunca se percató de su presencia, mientras Bulma quedó impactada por la presencia del hombre, _era sumamente parecido físicamente a su buen amigo Goku._

El hombre al notar el asombro de los jóvenes sonrió ladino con un toque maquiavélico y retorcido, algo que perturbó un poco a la peli azul pues si bien Vegeta tenía una forma de sonreír similar, en cierta medida lo encontraba parte de su personalidad, _pero ese hombre emanaba un aura diferente._

 _—_ ¿Pero quién es está agradable jovencita? No sabía que ya tenías querida Raditz.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Refutó sonrojado.— Soy su soldado…

—¿De verdad? —Sonrió con ironía.— No sabía que el príncipe te haya degradado tan rápido, _mi hermano estaría muy decepcionado…_

 _—_ ¿Cuándo regresaste? —Lo acortó enojado por el comentario _de su tío,_ provocando más ensanchar su sonrisa retorcida en el hombre mayor.— ¿No se supone que ibas en el tercer escuadrón del Rey? Es extraño que solo te he visto a ti.

—Necesito hablar con el príncipe, por esa razón tuve que desviarme del camino _querido sobrino.—_ Comentó con una pequeña risita incomodando a los presentes.—Vamos, deberías alegrarte ver a tu tío de vuelta sano y vivo…

—¿Tío? —Los dos hombres miraron a Bulma quien inevitablemente retrocedió un par de pasos sobre su lugar, auto regañándose mental mente por hablar en voz alta. Observó como Raditz le lanzó una mirada colérica mientras giraba su cara hacia el lado contrario ignorando su presencia, mientras que el otro hombre sonreía más ampliamente acercándose a ella mientras le extendía su mano en forma de _saludo,_ algo que respondió a los pocos segundos demostrando su educación notando como el hombre tomaba entre sus dedos la delicada mano de la peli azul besándole el dorso de la mano, _sorprendiéndola por el primer caballero que conocía en ese lugar de simios.—_

 _—_ Mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Turles.—Sonrió de nuevo aún besando el dorso de la mano de la princesa de una forma _seductora.—_ Déjeme decirle que manos tan suaves posee usted.

La peli azul sonrió un tanto incomoda al sentir la intensa mirada del moreno sobre ella, podía encontrar en la oscuridad de sus ojos un frio indescriptible al mismo tiempo cierta _perturbación_ lográndola atemorizar interior mente. Le sorprendía a sobremanera el gran parentesco que tenía a su amigo Goku, solo que este hombre se notaba mucho más longevo junto con unas cicatrices que decoraban su rostro.

—¿Cómo es que alguien tan _delicada_ como usted, se encuentra trabajando en esto? —Nuevamente indagó el mayor sujetando con más presión la suave mano de la princesa, acariciándola con movimientos circulares sobre el dorso de ella mientras que la ojiazul lo miraba atentamente ¿Le _coqueteaba_? —Este no es trabajo para una dama en especial como usted.

— _Porque es mi esclava y ella hará lo que me plazca._

Todos se erguieron sobre su sitio al notar la presencia del príncipe quien los estuvo observando durante toda esa interacción con su _prisionera._

El semblante de Vegeta se mostraba más enojado de la habitual, podía verse en sus ojos la forma tan despectiva en como observaba a sus súbditos, en especial a la peli azul que la escudriñaba con la mirada ocasionando incomodar a sobre manera a Bulma, ella podía notar que en la mirada del príncipe se reflejaba cierto _enfado, un tanto colérico,_ ¿Sería que la detestaba observarla? Ella intuitivamente le regresó el gesto frunciendo sus delgadas cejas, imaginó que el hombre estaba ya ahí para exigirle la tarea encomendada encontrándose que no había hecho lo pedido ¡Maldito hombre! Pero lo que no sabía es que en realidad el enfado del príncipe se debía _a otra cosa,_ pasando de desapercibido que la mirada oscura del heredero no se retiraba del acto _provocativo_ que le propiciaba ese soldado a _su prisionera._

Por su parte los dos restantes saiyajin actuaron como debía ser, Raditz lo reverenció al verlo con el sumo respeto con el que siempre lo trataba, mientras que Turles soltó delicadamente la mano _bajo la observación del príncipe,_ de igual modo regalándole una leve reverencia pero con esa sonrisa _mezquina_ característica de él.

—Príncipe Vegeta.—Saludó el soldado mayor.—

—¿Por qué estás devuelta tú? ¿Es que no se suponía que el tercer cuartel no regresaría junto con el principal de mi padre?

—Precisamente vengo de parte del rey, tengo un mensaje para usted alteza.

—Bien.—Remarcó con su ronca voz.— Sígueme, espero no me quites mucho tiempo ya que tengo algo importante que hacer.

—Le aseguro que esta información será de suma relevancia para usted.—Sonrió ladino.—

—Y tú.—Señaló a la peli azul quien estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio observando el intercambio de palabras entre ambos saiyajin. Bulma brinco sobre su lugar al recibir las rudas palabras de nuevo a su persona, siendo ahora observada por los tres hombres presentes.—Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo sociabilizando, tienes una tarea que hacer y si en mi regreso me entero que no tienes preparado a mi caballo…

—Yo no sé cómo se hace esto.—Susurró incomoda la princesa bajo los ojos de los tres hombres. Le hubiera encantado gritarle que ella no tenía una idea en lo que hacía o que era trabajo duro para una dama, pero sentir la mirada del tío de Raditz y Goku sobre ella le perturbaba por completo, había algo que ese hombre _que le daba mala espina.—_ Yo no…

—No me interesa.—Le cortó exasperado y tajante.—Tienes trabajo que hacer, muévete y ni se te ocurra pedir ayuda utilizando a mis hombres, porque retarme puede salirte más caro de lo que imaginas.

Vegeta alcanzó a escuchar como la peli azul soltó un improperio por debajo, pero pasó por desapercibido esa acción dándose la vuelta seguido del soldado élite y bajo la mirada de una princesa colérica.

—Señorita.—De nuevo mencionó el soldado mayor regresándose junto a la princesa, tomándola de una forma delicada a su mano y posando levemente sus labios sobre el dorso de ella.— _Fue un placer conocerla._

Todos quedaron sobre su lugar estoicos ante la reacción del gemelo del padre de Raditz, Bulma sorprendida por la caballerosidad cautivante que emanaba el hombre, Raditz mirándolo con desprecio como se hacercaba a esa insulsa forastera, y Vegeta, su cara era pura poesía en ese momento, _se podía ver como del asombro pasaba al desprecio y terminaba en un iracundo enojo presenciando ese acto de ese hombre con esa mujer._

—¡Hmmp! —Aclaró el príncipe su garganta de una forma exagerada obteniendo la atención de todos, notando su cambio de expresiones fáciles por unas llenas de enfado en comparación de las burlonas de hace unos segundos.—¡Andando Turles! —Gritó autoritorio.—No me hagas perder mi maldito tiempo.

—¡Sí alteza! —Sonrió ladino con un desprecio contenido en sus oscuros ojos regalándole una última reverencia a la princesa.—Nos volveremos a ver, señorita.—Bulma se limitó a sonreírle nerviosa, provocando ensanchar más la sonrisa del moreno en su rostro varonil, viendo como el hombre corría detrás del príncipe quien ya había dejado a los presentes desde momentos antes. Se sentía confundida, ese hombre _no le generaba buena vibra.—_

Por un momento había llegado a pensar que tal vez estaba siendo un poco inflexivo con la mujer, una reflexión por parte de su hermano que había insistido mucho con él en que al menos la degradara de su puesto de trabajo.

El estaba consciente que hacía todo esto por el simple hecho de _fastidiarla,_ y más aun con todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero pensando ya con la mente más fría supuso que había exagerado con el castigo impuesto. Sin embargo al ver como el soldado élite sostenía de una manera muy _especial_ la mano de la mujer y que _ella se dejara tomar,_ pudo sentir como la sangre le hirvió en ese instante ¿Es que esa mujer era una oportunista? Seguramente, utilizaba todos sus encantos para poder obtener lo que quisiera y ese soldado era otra presa de su _seducción._

No entendía porque reaccionaba así, incluso se sentía patético al reaccionar de esa forma pero no podía evitar remembrar esos _íntimos_ momentos que tuvo con la peli azul llegando a una conclusión en que el fue otra víctima de sus encantos, pues tanto el hecho de que se dejara convencer en sacarla de las mazmorras y enviarla a una habitación del castillo, un lugar perfecto para el plan de escape de la mujer.

Camino con fuerza hasta el interior del castillo intentando disimular el enfado que sentía en ese momento, por verse aún vulnerable con esas simples interacciones de la mujer, bajo la mirada de un soldado que sonreía con cierto toque se soberbia analizando el _extraño comportamiento del príncipe con esa mujer._

* * *

El potro era indomable, salvaje y hostil _como su dueño._ Lo miró desde la lejanía y su imponente presencia la dejaba sin habla, la criatura era sumamente magistral, hermosa y esplendida, jamás había visto a un potro tan oscuro como la noche, de la misma intensidad como los ojos del _príncipe._

Suspiró por enésima vez, a decir verdad no es que jamás haya tenido contacto con uno, al momento recordó a su amada yegua de pelaje dorados, su amada _Anwar_ quien había sido su única verdadera amiga en sus fatídicos días en Tsufuru. No era la primera vez que tuviera que preparar algún caballo, ella misma realizaba su labor con su yegua pero el simple hecho de hacerlo para _ese hombre_ le causaba una impotencia tremenda, el solo la quería humillar y no descansaría hasta verla bajo las suelas de sus zapatos.

Le demostraría que no lo lograría con ella, _que no hablaba con cualquier mujer._ Con una sonrisa socarrona se acercó más al potro quien este comenzaba a menearse intranquilo con su presencia, Raditz le había comentado que el potro pura sangre del príncipe era indomable y salvaje, siendo el único Vegeta quien en realidad podía controlarlo ¿Entonces el príncipe hacía todo esto con alevosía? Frunciendo más sus delgadas cejas se acercó determinante al animal que se descolocaba más sobre su lugar al sentirla cerca, _al parecer a él también le causaba inquietud su cercanía._

—Será mejor que sepas bien lo que haces…—Le gritó Raditz desde la lejanía observándola con los brazos cruzados.—Esa bestia es salvaje, y es muy querida por el príncipe. Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño.

—Imbécil.—Susurró entre dientes ignorándolo por completo, agradeciendo que el hombre no estuviera a su altura pudiendo escuchar sus improperios.—Es tan cobarde que ni se atreve a acercarse…veamos…—Depositó sus grandes ojos azules sobre el potro impaciente, maravillándose de su excepcional belleza.—Eres tan hermoso…—Sonrió estirando levemente su mano derecha.—Tranquilo Tormenta, no vengo a hacerte nada malo…¿Sabes? Yo también tenía una amiga como tú, se llama Anwar y…la extraño…

—¡Ahora hasta hablas con los animales! —Nuevamente gritó Raditz desde lo lejos.—¡Estás loca mujer!

—¡Maldita sea cierra la boca! —Toda educación se fue al demonio por las provocaciones de su soldado, dejándolo sorprendido por la forma en cómo los "silencio" y mirándola enojada de una forma _aterradora, incluso más que el príncipe._ Por su parte la princesa regresó toda su atención al potro intranquilo, les callaría la boca a todos en ese sitio ¿Qué malo podría ocurrir? —

* * *

—¿Y bien? Qué esperas para hablar.

El príncipe esperaba impaciente por las novedades que le traía el soldado élite. Cruzado de brazos sobre su pecho inflado e imponente, se encontraba sentado sobre la silla real del despacho principal del castillo en espera de las noticias que le urgían escuchar, pues comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo más tiempo de lo necesario en atender a algo seguramente _sin importancia._

Podía observar como el soldado élite hablaba con mucha naturalidad informándole como habían sido los avances de su escuadrón en el territorio enemigo y al mismo tiempo las victorias de su padre, pero su mente se encontraba divagando en otro lado, en esa _maldita de cabellos azules que lo hacía enojar_ ¿Cómo es que podía existir una mujer tan irritable como ella? Recordaba la escena en como ella _se dejaba tocar por ese mismo tercera clase frente a él_ y una sensación extraña invadía su pecho ¡Es que era toda una ofrecida, vulgar! Pero que se podía esperar de una hija de Paragus.

Y luego llegaba ese golpe mental auto regañándose por seguir pensando en esa esclava, ella no era nadie como para desperdiciar de su atención en una simple mujer como ella. Molesto consigo mismo por insistir con el enfado que sintió al verla de _fácil_ con su soldado, sintió los ojos oscuros del hombre depositados sobre él en espera de una respuesta a lo mencionado. De nuevo ahí estaba auto regañándose, ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando por pensar en esa insulsa hembra.

—Príncipe, un rumor ha crecentado en las últimas semanas sobre _Paragus._ El rey asegura que es la clave perfecta para su caída.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se movió intranquilo sobre su lugar, pero sin retirar su personalidad sin expresión, al escuchar el nombre de ese hombre, pensando de nuevo en _ella.—_ Ve al grano Turles.

—Seguro.—Sonrió ladino con su toque de voz ronca y maquiavélica.—Hace un par de meses el hombre emprendió un viaje a _Namekuseí,_ sin embargo no se trato algo relacionado a negocios, _si no a una gran purga._ —Nuevamente sonrió con complacencia al nombrar lo último, pues era bien sabido que ese saiyajin, hermano del fallecido Bardock era un sanguinario en el campo de batalla.— Nuestros contactos de Namekuseí afirmaban que con los Tsufurujín se encontraban realizando un tratado, pero misteriosamente desapareció la hija del rey…

—¿Qué? —Vegeta sintió una gran incomodes sobre su pecho al escuchar nombrarla a ella, _de nuevo estaba esa mujer dentro del plan._ Aunque su apariencia se notaba como siempre de hostil e impenetrable, podía notarse una curiosidad emerger de sus orbes azabaches, _cada vez le interesaba saber más de esa mujer y porque había llegado hasta sus manos._ Mientras que el soldado élite sonrió ladino mirando fijamente al príncipe.—

—Exacto, uno de los hijos de Paragus desapareció misteriosamente y el hombre está buscándola incluso hasta por debajo de las piedras…

—¿Para esto has venido? ¿Para contarme solo un estúpido rumor? —Vegeta quería mostrarse neutral, pues sentía que la conmoción y curiosidad que causaba la mujer lentamente se reflejaba en sus ganas por saber más y eso no era bueno, no dejaría que vieran esa parte de él. Por otro lado, así sabría que tanto era cierto la historia que le había contado la mujer.—

—No, en realidad después de la desaparición de su hija el hombre viajó primero a Namekuseí matando gran parte de su gente, _entre ellos al capitán Nail_ tras no hallar rastro de ella, y de ahí en adelante ha estado viajando en gran parte de las tierras del sur en busca del paradero de su hija.—Suspiró.— Lo que su padre vio fue que, es momento de atacar en su ausencia. Paragus se encuentra concentrado en la búsqueda de su hija, por lo tanto el rey Vegeta cree que es el momento oportuno para atacar a su pueblo ya que él no está en estos momentos.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! —Gritó exaltado levantándose de su lugar.—Lo que mi padre quiere es una estupidez, nosotros cómos saiyajin luchamos frente a frente, no de una forma tan patética como ocultarnos del enemigo como unos insectos. Yo mismo terminaré con el malnacido de Paragus, ¡Nuestra victoria será de frente! Ese miserable verá a su pueblo rendido ante nuestros pies.

—Opino lo mismo que usted.—Sonrió divertido.— Solo vine a infórmale de ese ataque que piensa realizar el rey en los próximos días. Ya mandó a convocar a sus escuadrones para tener todo listo, me mencionó que llegará a Vegetaseí en una semana para poder planear el ataque sorpresa, con su ayuda claro.

—No cabe duda que la vejez a mi padre le está haciendo cometer estupideces, ¡Un saiyajin no llega de esa forma, con estúpidos ataques sorpresa! —Bufó energúmeno.— Eso es tan re bajante…

—Solo puedo decir que la desaparición de esa princesa nos benefició, el hombre está vulnerable, podemos aprovechar la situación, como dicen por ahí: en la guerra y en el amor se puede todo ¿No?

Vegeta quedó en silencio procesando la información escuchaba, todo se resumía a un solo punto, _pura estupidez._ El saboreaba la victoria de la batalla sobre sus manos, viendo a su adversario bajo el yugo de sus manos ensangrentadas y extasiándose con su dolor por la imploración, no esta tremenda tontería en atacarlo por la espalda ¿Dónde se quedaba la diversión en todo esto?

Pero lo que tal vez podría estar en acuerdo con su progenitor era el hecho de invadir a Tsufuru de golpe, el plan no estaba tan mal si lo analizaba con detalle, pues al no estar la cabeza el pueblo caía y _dudaba que existiera alguien en ese inhóspito lugar más fuerte que Paragus, vaya que estaba equivocado._

Antes de poder seguir analizando la situación, vislumbró sombre el umbral de la puerta al soldado _quien se suponía que debía estar vigilando a su prisionera,_ observando a los presentes con un rostro como si hubiese _matado a alguien._ El rostro del moreno de melena larga se mostraba amarillo, mientras que su porte alto y fuerte se podía notar flaquear seguido de respiraciones agitadas mientras su pecho subía y baja rápidamente.

Vegeta se que quedó mirando con su característico ceño fruncido, pero algo en él le indicaba que algo _no estaba_ bien.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —Bramó desesperado al no notar palabra alguna en el tercero en escena.— ¡Se supone que tienes que estar vigilando a esa mujer!

—Príncipe Vegeta…—Susurró nervioso.—Ocurrió un accidente.

* * *

Su cuerpo le dolía como nunca, incluso podía sentir que había dormido por varias eternidades.

A regañadientes abrió sus ojos con pesadez sintiendo como sus parpados se resistían a despegarse de su posición. Frunció sus cejas molesta, había tenido un sueño maravilloso donde se veía a sí misma caminando sobre una colina rodeada de un pastizal lleno de flores de todos los colores y curiosamente la acompañaba un hombre que jamás había visto en toda su vida, y aunque no pudiera recordar su rostro, lo que sobresalía de ese extraño en su sueño eran sus cabellos _lavanda_ tan exóticos como los de ella. En ese sueño ella se veía tan tranquila, llena de paz y ese hombre que parecía protegerla en su camino por la colina le causaba mucha comodidad.

La luz de la lámpara junto a ella golpeaba de lleno sobre sus ojos perezosos y cansados, decidió que tal vez volvería a cerrarlos por unos minutos más para recuperar su valioso sueño, pero el cansancio de su cuerpo le exigía que se moviera de su incómoda posición.

Aun bocabajo, intentó moverse sobre su lugar pero un inminente dolor se depositó sobre su espalda. Podía sentir como si unas garras se incrustaran sobre su piel, le ardía demasiado al punto que le causaba evocar gemidos de dolor salidos de su garganta, mientras que todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo se habían esfumado por completo.

Intentó una vez más poder incorporarse de su posición boca abajo, pero de nuevo el dolor la paralizaba por completo dejándola de nuevo inmovilizada. Su mente le daba todo vueltas, aún no sabía que estaba haciendo sobre su cama y porque su cuerpo no le respondía como ella quería, lo último que recordaba era al estúpido de Raditz llamándola por loca.

—Veo que ha despertado.— Reconocía al instante esa voz muy familiar, sabía de quien se trataba. Como pudo meneo con dificultad su cara sobre la almohada donde se encontraba recargada para poder ver a esa _mujer_ que se acercaba amablemente hasta la cama con un par de toallas limpias.—Creímos que no pasaría la noche.

—¿Q-qué?—Susurró petrificada observando cada movimiento de la mujer de cabellos índigo quien se acercaba para checar de las heridas de su espalda. Sintió las manos de de la mujer sobre ella en su piel expuesta, dándose cuenta al instante que en realidad se encontraba desnuda siendo cubierta solo por una sábana blanca parte de su trasero y parte frontal de su cuerpo, siendo más práctico dejando al descubierto toda su espalda. No pudo evitar sentir un gran pudor invadirle en ese momento ¿Quién la había desvestido? Deseaba desde el fondo de su alma que se tratara de esa mujer, pero la pregunta que había obviado todo este momento llegó de golpe a su mente ¿Qué le había sucedido?

—¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—¿No lo recuerda? Hoy en la mañana tuvo un accidente con Tormenta.

—Tormenta…

—Sí, el joven Raditz dice que vio como el potro al sentir su cercanía actuó muy salvaje al punto de golpearla con su fuerte movimiento dejándola inconsciente.

Todo cuadró perfectamente, las imágenes llegaban a su mente adormilada. Ella, intentado tocar al potro indomable, luego el mismo actuando salvaje y finalizando la peli azul cayendo al suelo de espaldas por el fuerte movimiento golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

—Estuvo todo el día inconsciente.—Prosiguió la mujer.— Creíamos que no despertaría por el fuerte golpe que se dio en su cabeza, menos mal que no fue a mayores…

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? —Susurró débil.— ¿Qué paso con Tormenta?

—Más de ocho horas. El caballo no fue tranquilizado hasta que el príncipe llegó a ponerlo en orden…

—¡¿El príncipe sabe lo que me paso?! —Sintió como su pecho de contrajo al escuchar que ese hombre estuvo presente ¡Santo cielo! Se sentía tan estúpida, el pudo haber comprobado que ella era un débil y que no podía con sus tareas ¡Todo menos eso! De nuevo su orgullo se veía aplastado frente a ese hombre.— No puede…

—Así es, incluso él fue quien la trajo hasta acá y mandó a llamar a su médico de cabecera.

Todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. ¿Vegeta preocupándose por ella? De nuevo sintió como su pecho se contraía pero esta vez era distinto, una pequeña parte de ella sintió algo vibrar en su interior ¿De verdad le había importado al príncipe lo que le había sucedido? Inmediatamente un rubor se apoderó de sus rosadas mejillas ¿Por qué el haría algo así por ella si la detestaba?

Demasiadas interrogantes invadieron a la princesa en ese momento, no sabía cómo tomar la situación, todo era una marea de sorpresas de su recién sueño despierto. Se sentía incomoda, debía reconocerlo, pues no se imaginaba en su situación siendo atendida por el principito energúmeno, pero si lo reflexionaba bien el hombre tenía el deber de atenderla ¡Pues por su culpa ella casi perdía la vida!

No sabía cómo sentirse en ese preciso momento, se sentía como alguien quien despertaba de un largo y profundo sueño donde había perdido la noción del espacio y tiempo. Suspiró nerviosa apoyando su mejilla izquierda sobre su almohadón intentando recordar lo vivido, lo único que llegaba a su mente era el fuerte movimiento del caballo siendo arrojada con fuerza por la naturaleza del animal. No era nada grato la situación en la que se encontraba, le dolía todo su cuerpo, le ardía su espalda por las raspaduras y parte de su cabeza le zumbaba por el dolor producido por el golpe; y a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse al orgulloso príncipe ir en socorrerla, _era lo último que debía hacer por ella._

—Iré por más toallas para limpiar sus heridas, no tardo.

—Sí…gracias.

Suspiró con fuerza al oír como la mujer abandonaba de nuevo el cuarto dejándola sola en la oscuridad de la noche siendo alumbrada solo por su lámpara de buró y los escasos rayos lunares filtrarse por su balcón (Ahora custodiado a máxima seguridad).

Se sintió mal al no poderle demostrar al hombre que no la humillaría y le demostraría que podía con todo lo que él le impusiera, pero su mayor satisfacción fue imaginárselo yendo a su ayuda teniéndose que tragar su orgullo, el plan del príncipe no había sucedido como él esperaba, más que un escarmiento para ella fue una humillación para el tenerla que ayudar.

Sonrió adolorida pero con una gran satisfacción sintiéndose como la ganadora de un reto, le emocionaba la idea de ver quien callaba a quien, y esta vez ella había ganado.

Escuchó de nuevo como las puertas de su habitación se abrían de par en par para ser cerradas detrás de la mujer que regresaba con las toallas dispuestas a colocar en ella.

El silencio se veía de nuevo en la habitación, Bulma había descubierto que esa mujer de nombre Lunch no era de muchas palabras a lo que solo se conformaba con responder ciertas preguntas pero no más de la cuenta. Escuchó a sus espaldas como remojaba sobre una tarja de agua una toalla para limpiar de nuevo sus heridas, provocando que la princesa no dijera nada para que dejara hacer a la mujer su tarea sin necesidad de interrumpirla, tenía una ligera impresión que no le agradaba a la mujer de cabellos índigo o tal vez la trataba de forma hostil por imposición de Vegeta, eso era más probable.

Cerró sus ojos dispuesta a relajarse, sentía sus piernas tan pesadas como si hubiese subido la colina más alta del mundo así como su espalda comenzaba a arderle por las raspaduras que se llevó con el fuerte impacto. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar al indomable potro del príncipe, era igual a su dueño; imponente, elegante, arrogante y ambos poseían de ese negro azabache tan encantador. Ella pudo sentir como el animal sintió un gran nerviosismo al sentir su presencia, al principio lo vio actuar curioso pero conforme ella rompía el espacio entre ambos, Tormenta comenzaba a impacientarse. Vegeta como Tormenta eran tan parecidos, _ambos reaccionaban de la misma forma al sentir la cercanía de ella._ Una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios, pues a pesar de la braveza del potro, sentía que ambos habían conectado, _como él…_

— _¿De qué tanto te ríes?_

Abruptamente abrió sus ojos al reconocer esa voz, _esa voz ronca y penetrante que le calaba hasta el último centímetro de su piel._ Giró con suma rapidez sobre su lugar aguantándose el dolor de su espalda al rosar con el colchón de su cama mientras al mismo tiempo sujetando con firmeza sus sabanas sobre su desnudes, encontrándose con esa imagen que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella; ese espécimen de hombre cruzado de brazos sobre su inflado pecho, observándola con su mirada carente de expresiones pero con ese par de orbes azabaches tan ardientes como el sol.

Sintió como su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar al tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella, con esa pose arrogante y mirándola de esa forma tan suya de él, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas de teñían de su peculiar carmín encantador ¿Por qué ese hombre siempre tenía que encontrarla en paños menores?

El no decía más, al escuchar que la mujer ya había despertado de su inconsciencia no espero un segundo más para comenzar con un interrogatorio de los hechos ocurridos de esa mañana, pero más _para informarle de un plan que llevaba analizando desde la llegada de Paragus, y al verla en esa posición su mente quedó en blanco._ ¿Qué tenía esa mujer? Reconocía que era atractiva y tal vez sus hormonas despertaban al verla siempre en las peores posiciones, sumándole el hecho que la última vez que había visitado a su harem personal llevaba ya demasiado tiempo ¿Eso era? ¿Días sin sexo? O mejor aún ¿Le excitaba la idea del peligro que emanaba ella? Porque sabía que cualquier movimiento con ella, sería la perdición de su reino, pues ella era la enemiga en todo caso.

Con cierto disimulo apreció la imagen frente a él, ella rendida sobre la cama cubriendo su desnudes con una sábana traslucida en tonos blanco, mientras sus largas y torneadas piernas quedaban al descubierto, así como sus senos prominentes se marcaban sobre la misma tela dejando nada su imaginación. Decidió no mirar el tentador cuerpo de ella para pasar a su rostro, y fue cuando entró en bloqueo total; con sus largos cabellos azules esparcidos sobre sus pequeños y desnudos hombros, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus brillantes orbes aguamarinas y esa manía que tenía la mujer por morder su labio inferior ¡Por todos los Dioses! Así no podía decir más.

—Hmp.—Aclaró su garganta mirándola directamente a los ojos para no perder su compostura con su tentadora imagen.—Hasta que te decidiste a despertar.—Declaró con su voz más ronca de lo normal, logrando provocar una reacción negativa en la mujer que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.— Eres demasiado débil, sabía que no lo lograrías…

—¡Un momento! —Contraatacó la peli azul sentándose por completo sobre su cama.—Yo no tengo la culpa de que Tormenta haya reaccionado de esa forma con mi presencia.

—Pues era obvio.—Sonrió con burla.—Incluso los animales sienten cuando alguien no es de fiar.

—¿Más bien no será que se sienten vulnerables ante mi presencia? —Sonrió ahora ella devolviéndole el gesto con burla al moreno, observando como el príncipe cambiaba su expresión arrogante por una energúmena.—Por cierto, gracias por haberme _salvado…—_ Susurró lo último con burla.—Fue demasiado generoso, príncipe.

—Deja de decir tonterías mujer.—Bramó iracundo.—¿Salvarte? ¿A mi de que me sirve tener a una patética mujer como tú? Estás muy equivocada, mujer estúpida.

—¡Pues si no le sirvo, porque demonios no me deja ir! —Gritó arrodillándose sobre la cama para estar más a la altura de él, sujetando con fuerza las sabanas mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.—Si dice que no le sirvo de nada ¡Maldita sea, déjeme ir!

—Ja, ¿Sabes? —Sonrió de nuevo, pero ahora _con ese toque de malicia que le aterraba a la peli azul, pero que de otra forma le parecía atrayente de él.—_ Tu padre te está buscando por todas partes…

—¿Q-qué?—Susurró aterrada, dejando de lado toda pizca de burla mirando con miedo ahora un príncipe lleno de ego y burla.—No…no…

—Oh sí.— Prosiguió acercándose a la cama.— Al grado que ha matado pueblos enteros por no hallarte, _que desperdicio._ —La peli azul lo escuchaba con media quijada por los suelos mientras se sentaba de golpe sobre la cama, mirando al suelo y regresando su mirada al príncipe que ahora lo tenía justo parado frente a la cama, aun con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa ladina llena de arrogancia.— Los primeros en afectarse por tu ausencia fueron los Namekuseíjin…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible! —Gritó asustada sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía en ese momento, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar en ese momento de no ser por ese estúpido príncipe que se reía al verla con su sufrimiento, debía contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Se sintió la persona más miserable ¡Los Namekuseíjin habían sido los primeros en ayudarla en abandonar ese martirio llamado Tsufuru! Luego recordó a su primer amigo, _el duque Dende, ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?_ Si era así ¡Jamás se lo permitiría! —¡Está mintiendo!

—No me importa si me crees o no.—Alardeó sin expresar una emoción de conmoción en su rostro, pues no obvio el hechor del dolor que le provocó en la mujer al mencionar lo que estaba sucediendo por su huida de su lugar natal. Aún no podía creer en su palabra ¿Y si resultaba ser todo esto parte de una mala actuación de su parte? Sin duda alguna la pondría a prueba.— Lo que sí sé, es que teniéndote aquí, puedo hacer contigo lo que mejor me convenga…

—Que…¿A qué se refiere? —Susurró nerviosa.—Yo…yo no…

—Paragus daría lo se fuera por saber sobre su adorada princesita ¿Me pregunto qué haría si él se entera que _yo la tengo?_

 _—_ ¡No! —Gritó aterrada incorporándose a gatas sobre la cama hasta llegar a la altura del pecho del príncipe.—¡Por favor, le imploro que no haga nada! No le diga donde estoy ¡Haré lo que me pida! —Imploró con sus ojos brillantes amenazantes de escaparse unas lagrimas, mientras Vegeta quedaba estoico sobre su lugar apreciando esa faceta en ella.—¡Lo que usted quiera hare para demostrarle que no vengo de parte de mi padre! Solo quiero…solo quiero irme de aquí…

No pudo más, su voz se rompió como su voluntad inquebrantable.

Unas lagrimas surcaron sus acaloradas mejillas, sintiendo pena por su deplorable posición, pero es que no había vuelta atrás, el simple hecho de escuchar lo que su padre estaba haciendo por ella le _aterraba,_ no quería volver a verlo pero lo que más le dolía eran esos terceros que estaban pagando por su culpa. _Culpa,_ esa era la que la carcomía de nuevo en ese instante, y se sentía la persona más egoísta de toda la faz de la Tierra. Miró de nuevo a los intensos ojos azabaches encontrándose con su mirada inexpresiva ¿Es que ese hombre no se inmutaba con alguna reacción?

Vegeta no supo qué hacer en ese momento, de cierta forma se sintió extraño al verla de esa forma vulnerable, no es que le afectara incluso era lo que más gozaba ver en las personas cuando los torturaba, pero _ella era distinta,_ tal vez se debía a que le encontraba una cierta atracción cuando la mujer se veía llena de coraje y valentía, no _débil_ como en ese momento.

Envueltos en ese irremediable silenció, giró de nuevo sobre sus talones para abandonar la habitación, había llegado con toda la intención de hacerle saber cuál sería su siguiente proceder con su pueblo y su caída, pero al ver esa reacción en ella lo hizo sentir extraño. Claro que la imaginaba verla llorándola por su padre o algo así, pero no por los insignificantes Namekuseíjin, ni si quiera mostró un ápice de preocupación por si su padre correría el peligro, quería intimidarla pero terminó atormentándola.

Antes de poder cruzar la puerta y salir de esas infernales cuatro paredes, sintió un suave roce sobre sus marcados bíceps, mirando de soslayo una delgada y frágil mano blanquecina sobre ellos, _misma mano que posó sus labios el clase baja de Turles y de tan solo recordarlo le desagradaba._ No quería hacerlo, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que su pensar, dándose la vuela por completo encontrándose frente a frente con ese rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, ese rostro _angelical_ que ahora se mostraba destrozado frente a él. Vegeta podía notar la imploración sobre los orbes agua marinos de ella, no quería reconocerlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que esa mujer _estaba sufriendo de verdad._ ¿Pero a él le debía importar la patética vida de ella? No, esa mujer no podría salirse con la suya de nuevo, esta vez si quería jugar, ella saldría siendo la quemada.

—Por favor…—Susurró débilmente la princesa, obteniendo sobre ella la atención del príncipe al completo. Un calor se apoderó de su rostro, el hecho de sentir los fuertes y marcados bíceps del hombre le genero un espasmo en su cuerpo ¿Es que el hombre era de acero? —Haré lo que me pida, seré su esclava, pero no deje que me encuentre mi padre…

—Deja de mentir.—Gruñó con su ronca voz, pero bajando notablemente la gravedad de la misma para igualar el mismo tono que empleo la peli azul, escudriñándola con su intensa mirada mientras la observaba morder de nuevo su labio inferior, comenzaba a ser vulnerable frente a ella y no lo sabía.—Ya me cansé de tus palabrerías.

—¡Le juro que hablo con la verdad! —Imploró con sus ojos lagrimosos, así como sujetaba con fuerza la sabana que apenas cubría sus partes íntimas. Infló con fuerza su pecho, necesitaba convencerlo a como diera lugar, pues no necesitaba tener toda una vida para conocer las intenciones de ese príncipe.—¡Haga conmigo lo que desee! Pero no le diga a mi padre que estoy aquí…

—¿Porqué? —Sonrió ladino cerrando más la corta distancia entre ellos.— ¿Es que te da miedo que le hagamos algo a tu querido padre?

—No quiero volver a ese infierno, ¡Quiero ser libre! Yo…yo….—Suspiró. —No quiero volver a verlo a él, _ni a Broly…_

 _—_ ¿A qué costo?

—¿Q-qué?—Susurró nerviosa retrocediendo un paso.—¿Costo de qué?

—Tu libertad ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por ella? —Bulma respiró agitadamente al ver como el príncipe se recargaba sobre la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, mirándola con su peculiar ceño fruncido y su mirada inexpresiva ¿Quería algo a cambio? La realidad cayó de golpe, ¿Es que el, quería _algo?_ No podía ser, _el no se rebajaría con la hija de Paragus._ Mordió su labio nerviosa, y fue cuando comprendió todo ¿Y la solución en todo _estaba ella? Dar todo, a cambio de su libertad, tal vez ese era el plan, seducirlo.—_

— _Seré lo que usted desee, cambio de ella._

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Vislumbró como el hombre se erguía sobre su sitio para avanzar hacia ella, con ese andar tan elegante e imponente del mismo. Su corazón latía con una fuerza incomparable, lo sentía de nuevo a una cercanía tan próxima que podía sentir su respiración caliente sobre el frío cuello blanquecino de ella.

Lo observaba detenidamente a esos ojos azabaches que encontraba _fascinantes, esos ojos tan oscuros como Tormenta, y esta vez podía notar en ellos un toque distinto, no lo podía asegurar con cierta precisión pero incluso pudo notar un ligero brillo emerger de esos orbes intensos._

Sintió una corriente eléctrica al sentir las manos enguantadas del hombre sostenerla de sus hombros desnudos, _tenía miedo, debía reconocerlo,_ pues ella ya podía intuir lo que se venía después de esa insinuación _que ella misma le propinó al hombre,_ pero si quería escapar de ese lugar, _lamentablemente debía aceptar el costo de eso._

No quería llorar, no más, estaba cansada de verse tan débil y en especial frente a ese hombre que gozaba con humillarla, ¿Pero la humillaría más con lo que estaba por suceder? Su mente le dictaba que se alejara, que no se permitiera en rebajarse en un acto como ese, _pero al conectar con los intensos orbes azabaches del hombre, su juicio de razón pasaba a otro plano._

Ella podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón rebotar sobre su pecho, más al sentir el fuerte pecho del hombre chocar contra su pequeña fisonomía, no estaba segura por lo que estaba por suceder, ¡Pero por todos los Dioses! Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus ojos ardientes que el miedo había pasado a segundo plano, _solo ya quería ser libre, nada más._

El sabía que ella estaba jugando con juego, lo estaba poniendo a prueba ¿Con que quería retarlo? Bien, entonces le seguiría esa red, vería hasta donde ella era capaz de retarlo a él, al gran Vegeta.

Comenzó deslizando su dedo índice por la curvatura de su hombro izquierdo al descubierto, sintió una necesidad de arrancarse sus guantes para sentir con su propio tacto la piel tersa de la princesa, _y no pudo sentirse impacientado por ese actuar, pero todo con calma, él le demostraría que no era bueno jugar con su fuego ardiente._ Colocó su dedo hasta llegar a ese labio inferior de tono carmesí, bajo la mirada expectante de la mujer, admirando la forma en corazón que estos tenían, con ese toque brilloso dándole una hermosa vista a su rostro a perlado. Podía sentir sobre sus dedos la suave respiración de salir de la boca de la mujer, así como su pecho que subía y bajaba acelerado, _se encontraba impaciente, sonrió ladino pues esto sería la consecuencia de su seducción._

No lo vio venir, solo sintió como sus labios fueron invadidos por el suave roce del príncipe sobre los de ella, tan tibios, húmedos _y hambrientos._ Abrió tan grande sus ojos ante ese movimiento, nunca esperó la iniciativa de parte de él pero al mismo tiempo se lo agradeció internamente, pues _ella jamás había hecho algo así antes, era su primer beso._

Malditamente se sentía bien, todo en esa mujer podía _sentirse bien,_ sus labios eran tan cálidos, suaves y dulces. El pudo deducir que ella no era una maestra en esta actuar, y el simple hecho de ver hasta donde terminaría su juego que ambos plantearon sobre la mesa, _le excitaba a sobre manera._ Como si presintiera que ella fuese a huir de su alcance, la sujetó fuertemente de su cintura acercándola de golpe a su cuerpo, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella vibrar bajo su fuerte agarre, así mismo profundizando más ese contacto de bocas lográndole arrancar el aliento a la mujer.

Sus latidos aumentaron con fuerza, podía sentir un nudo en su estomago y como un trasudar se apoderaba de su frágil cuerpo, _no tenía una idea de que estaba haciendo, se dejaba llevar por él, y malditamente lo estaba disfrutando._

Al principio se sintió torpe, y pudo sentir como entre el beso el sonreía triunfante ante la inexperiencia de ella, ¿Con que eso era? No, no, el no ganaría el juego, _esta era su batalla._ Aventurándose, abrió más sus labios sintiendo más la cercanía de su boca, comenzó a seguirle el ritmo aprendiendo rápidamente de este acto tan _exquisito,_ lográndole llegar a gustar, muy en su interior comenzaba a gozar esto y podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar con ese roce del príncipe, _ella era la que estaba cayendo en la seducción._

Hundió más su boca sobre la de ella, jugando con su lengua invadiendo la cavidad de la mujer arrebatándole suspiros, pues aunque el primer roce fue torpe, con el avanzar de los segundos se volvía más demandante la acción. Ahora ninguno quería ceder, ambos querían tomar el mando y eso generaba satisfacción en ambos príncipes, _aunque ninguno no quisiera reconocerlo._

Temblorosamente, subió sus delicadas manos apoyándolas sobre el fuerte pecho del hombre que los separaba la armadura que el portaba, para después posicionarse tras su nuca empujándolo más hacia ella para profundizar el contacto, y santo cielo, fue lo mejor que puedo hacer. Nunca había sentido un goce tan grande como en ese momento, el arrancaba su respiración, ella podía suspirar entre cada beso más acalorado y al mismo tiempo podía sentir los dientes de él aferrarse a sus labios así como sus manos enguantadas sobre su pequeña cintura.

Se devoraban, se degustaban y el juego había comenzado.

Con un ágil movimiento, él la cargó de sosteniéndola de su trasero con una sola mano, Bulma al sentir ese acto rompió abruptamente el intenso beso dispuesta a bofetearlo, sin embargo toda acción quedo en planes al sentir como el la depositaba de un solo movimiento sobre el colchón lanzándola sin ninguna sutileza. De nuevo estaba a punto de quejarse hasta que sintió como el gateo hasta su altura posicionándose sobre ella, mirándola con esos intensos ojos oscuros, sintiendo su aliento caliente calar en su cuerpo fresco y mirando a esos labios que lucían sonrosados e inflamados productos el intenso encuentro entre ambos, logrando provocar en ella un sonrojo.

—Quiero ver, hasta donde llegarás…—Susurró Vegeta mirándola directamente a los ojos, con un toque cautivador en su voz encandilando a la peli azul.—Yo no te obligaré, todo depende de ti…

—Le demostraré que yo no digo mentiras.

Antes de que el dijera algo más, ella se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios invadiéndolos por completo, había encontrado fascinante esa acción que no estaba midiéndose hasta donde podía llevarla tal decisión. Podía notar como sus labios se amoldaban de una forma asombrosa y la sincronía en cómo sus movimientos seductores se involucraban era sorprendente.

Ambos eran un eclipse, cada uno sumergidos en la tentación que se evocaban a sí mismos, el deseo era el primero en juego.

* * *

 **N/A: Bien, lamento mi demora :c espero les haya gustado, ya solo me faltaba la ultima parte pero desde que inicio el regreso a clases me ha comido el tiempo horrible :c**

 **Aún así no quiere decir que deje el fic, NO, SIGUE EN PIE XD**

 **Gracias por la espera y de verdad espero les guste y me hagan saber que les parece como va tomando el ritmo esto ;)  
POR CIERTO, EL SIGUIENTE CAP SE VIENE CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES, LES DIGO PARA QUE TOMEN PRECAUCIONES.**

 **Creo que este cap esta algo soso, o lento, pero en los que siguen se vienen cosas FUERTES, (en todos los sentidos)**

 **DOS, ya se que el nombre del caballo de Vegeta suena muy trilllado, pero me gusta la verdad no veo otro nombre si el tuviera un caballo, perdon xD**

 **¿Ya vieron DBS BROLY? ¿LES GUSTO? A MI ME ENCANTO :)**

 **Eso es todo, nos seguimos leyendo, besos insectas/os c:**


	9. Decepción

**HOLA MUNDOOO :)**

Antes que nada, una enooorme disculpa por aparecer hasta ahora, la verdad es que no he tenido nada de tiempo al punto que hasta ahorita estoy checando mis mensajes privados, lo siento :c

Sin embargo cumplo lo que prometó, LA HISTORIA SIGUE POR QUE SIGUE :D

Y antes que nadaaaaa, quiero agradecerles personalmente sus comentarios que me han hecho, primero una disculpa si no les he agradecido personalmente en PM en primera no sabía que se podía responder directamente los comentarios jajajaja perdón :c y dos, de verdad no saben lo que me motivan para seguir!

Así que lo haré a la antigua, por este medio *TURURURURU*

 _ **LizCastle05:** Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, de verdad! Siempre has estado desde el inicio y me alegra saber que sigues conmigo en esta aventura! Espero te guste este capítulo :3_

 _ **Calay:** Si es cierto, se están quemando y bonito jajaja! Gracias por acompañarme desde el inicio! Lo atesoro mucho :3_

 _ **ag1292:** Hey holaaa! Perdón si no pude responder tus mensajes, la verdad fue una semana mortal :c pero gracias por estar impulsandome a escribir! Por personas como tu, uno se motiva a seguir con lo que disfruta, espero te guste, que por cierto te aseguro que no vendrá las escenas que no te gustan ;)_

 _ **Guest 1:** Muchas gracias por las palabras! Espero te guste este :3_

 _ **Ana Martínez:** Sí es verdad, Tarble es un amor al defenderla! Gracias por el apoyo! espero te guste este capítulo :3_

 _ **Gabby:** Hey muchas gracias! Me super motivan sus palabras, y si hay mucha tensión sexual en ellos jajaja xD Espero te guste este cap ;)_

 _ **Guest 2:**_ _Si muchos besos se vienen así ya veras xD Y SII! yo igual ame la peli! Gracias por tus palabras :3_

 _ **MBLMA:** Espero disfrutes esta capítulo! Gracias por el apoyo :3_

 _ **Nathy L.P:** Yo también pienso que son la mejor pareja, son tan sexys y hermosos como dices :3 gracias!_

 _ **:** Gracias por tus palabras! Aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes :3_

 _ **RenBellatrix:** Oww gracias! No sabes lo que me alaga saber eso que genero a la hora que ustedes leen :) de verdad espero lo disfruten y una vez más, gracias por esa motivación, son lo mejor!_

 _Y sin más preámbulos, que de inicio el cap! :)_

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LENGUAJE VULGAR, PALABRAS EXPLÍCITAS.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII. DECEPCIÓN**

Se removió por enésima vez sobre las sabanas que cubrían su desnudez, se podía apreciar como sus largas y blanquecinas piernas se entrelazaban una sobre otra reposando de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Con cierta pesadez abrió lentamente sus párpados cansados, encontrándose con la intensa luz del alba que se reflejaba sobre las traslucidas cortinas blanquecinas de su balcón.

Sus ojos agua marinos brillaban más que nunca, se podían ver a través de ellos una pequeña chispa que había perdido desde tiempo atrás, era un brillo similar al que surgía cuando veía todas las tardes en su roble favorito el ocultar del sol, solo que esta vez poseía de un toque más intenso y hermoso, _porque el motivo era más significativo_. Con pereza se giró sobre su lugar quedando completamente boca arriba, sintiendo el fresco de la mañana rosar contra su tersa piel al mismo tiempo recordando la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba pues con suma rapidez cubrió su desnudez expuesta envolviéndose con cierta fuerza a sus sabanas, mientras que con una de sus manos la llevo hasta sus labios; pasando sus finos dedos en ellos y sin meditarlo dejó escapar un leve pero profundo suspiro de ellos, sintiendo como sus mejillas nuevamente ardían en llamas, así como su cuerpo se erizaba de recordar _lo que sucedió en la noche…_

 _Flash Back…_

 _Podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba con suma rapidez, su corazón con cada segundo transcurrir se aceleraba por completo a tal grado que en cualquier momento se saldría de su cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, era consciente de ello y miles de emociones invadían su sentir de lleno._

 _Sus labios asombrosamente se acoplaron en una perfecta sincronía a los del príncipe, era primeriza en esta situación por lo que tal acción le removió demasiado sentires en su pecho; no es que haya sido su primer beso, pues a sus quince años tuvo un pequeño amorío con uno de los empleados de Tsufuru, el joven mozo de cicatrices en su rostro llamado Yamcha, aquel caballerango quien poseía solo de un año mayor a ella y aunque su corta relación no pasó más de dos semanas, junto con ese jovencillo de aquel entonces dieciséis años había besado por primera vez. Lo había conocido cuando su padre lo contrató para hacerse cargo de la yegua que le había regalado aquel duque que peleaba por obtenerla como su esposa en su quinceavo cumpleaños, de su hermosa Anwar. Lo veía todas las tardes cuando regresaba de su lugar favorito esperándola en las caballerizas dispuesto a seguir las ordenes del Rey para lo que había sido contratado, no obstante el joven mozo había caído presa de la belleza inusual de la princesa de cabellos como el mar, algo que ella había notado desde el primer instante. Con el pasar de los días, Bulma notaba que el joven de cicatrices era sumamente penoso y cohibido, pero no por eso dejaba de ser tierno y amable, dando ella el primer paso en invitarlo a romper con la pared que el mismo anteponía. Su trato no duraba más de media hora diaria platicar a escondidas tras las caballerizas, pues sabía que si tardaba más su padre podría descubrirla y podía esperarle un mal final aquel jovencillo que comenzaba a provocar en ella "mariposas". Después de un mes de pequeñas charlas tras bambalinas, ambos jóvenes inmaduros e inexpertos cedieron ante sus alocados sentires y porque no decir "hormonas" desalojando sus temores que los perseguían, dejándose guiar por la fiebre de su juventud demostrándose en un casto, inocente pero significativo primer beso._

 _Bulma se sentía como estar sobre las nubes, una emoción inexplicable la abordaba su ser y miles de emociones albergaban su estomago, se sentía tan dichosa que ansiaba poder contárselo a alguien su experiencia de su primer beso, y porque no su primer novio. Esa semana fue la mejor en todos sus quince años en Tsufuru, siete días donde se veían tras el ocultar del atardecer solo media hora para regalarse un roce de labios y platicar brevemente sus rutinas del día; todo apuntaba de maravilla, hasta que lastimosamente un lunes por la tarde no lo vio en las caballerizas en la hora acordada, y luego prosiguió al martes llegándose a convertir un mes completo, para posterior años. Nunca más lo volvió a ver después de esos siete días, al primer mes de su ausencia se sentía tan devastada que incluso había perdido el apetito, se hallaba vacía, ilusionada, lastimada y porque no engañada ¡La había abandonado! Sus días en Tsufuru habían perdido de nuevo ese brillo que comenzaba a hacer sus días mejores, sin embargo lo que ella nunca supo fue habían encontrado su cuerpo sin vida junto al embarcadero tras la semana de su desaparición repentina, una muerte sospechosa que nadie más se atrevió a hablar en los consiguientes años y tal vez nunca más._

 _Entonces ella era consciente que no era su primer beso, pero tampoco era toda una experta en ese tema, lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos iba más allá que un simple amorío adolescente donde un simple roce de labios era suficiente, no, esto se estaba saliendo de control. No sabía que palabra pudiera definir a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante, un fuerte nudo se formó en la boca de su estomago, su cuerpo temblaba al sentir la fresca respiración del príncipe sobre su piel porcelana; y es que aunque encontrara internamente satisfactorio el placer que evocaba aquel beso salvaje, en su interior el miedo le carcomía el alma, pues no quería que las cosas se dieran de ese modo con aquel petulante hombre, ¿En qué momento debía detenerse? Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo expuesto, así como sus ojos se bañaban en un toque cristalino, no quería llorar y mucho menos frente a su verdugo, simplemente no quería hacer eso que ni si quiera tenía una idea a que se refería._

 _Vegeta podía sentirla temblar bajo su cuerpo, era consciente de ello y aunque su juicio y orgullo le gritaran que se detuviera, que no siguiera bajo los encantos de esa bruja azul, su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo. El era demandante en todo, con el no existían los términos medios, y siendo presa de esos labios con sabor a placer le indicaba su sentir que quería todo._

 _Él quería deleitarse en cada segundo, sus bajos placeres hablaban por si solos y porque no, divertirse un poco, esa mujer lo estaba provocando pues obtendría lo que le estaba propinando. Con cierta maestría deslizó sus manos hasta posicionarse sobre la pequeña cintura de la mujer, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel contra sus yemas y una inexplicable sensación ardiente invadió por completo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza; ella era tan frágil como una rosa, hermosa y especial, pues era la hija de su peor enemigo. Sintió de un momento a otro como unos débiles golpecillos sobre su pecho ardiente, así como al mismo tiempo una fuerte tensión se formaba bajo su cuerpo, no quería hacerlo pero su curiosidad era mayor obligándolo a romper con ese adictivo contacto de bocas y encontrándose con una mirada aguamarina llena de ¿Miedo?_

 _Bulma comenzaba a sentirse en medio de un gran conflicto, su cuerpo estaba hablando por sí solo que ni ella misma era capaz de controlar, era presa del deseo que encontró al unir sus labios con los de ese Saiyajin, pero al mismo tiempo un miedo aberrante abordaba su mente en cada proceder, "ella no era una cualquiera, no podía sucumbir bajo los deseos de ese príncipe orgulloso". Quería ser libre, al costo que fuera pero ahora que se encontraba sumergida bajo esa presión de deseos, no estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado. En contra de sus deseos pasionales recién activados, con una fuerza diminuta ante puso sus brazos contra el pecho del príncipe al sentir como el la tomaba de su cintura entre sus grandes y fuertes manos, sintió un espasmo correrle todo su cuerpo al sentir más roces con el y peor aún cuando lo sintió despegarse de sus labios encontrándose con esa mirada gélida azabache. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, tal vez la mirada carente de sentimientos por parte del príncipe podía hacerla congelar por completo, pero curiosamente poseía de "algo" que ella encontraba fascinante._

 _Lo analizó por una mínima fracción de segundos, pasando desde su peculiar melena en forma de flama hasta terminar en sus delgados labios que lucían inflamados por el intenso encuentro entre ellos, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentirlo de nuevo profanar sus adictivos labios, siendo un beso más demandante que el anterior, así como la agitada respiración de él chocaba contra su rostro, sujetándola con más fuerza de su esbelta cintura, y ella obligando a su mente en cerrar los ojos, porque aunque tuviera miedo, cada segundo le estaba gustando más esa acción._

 _Inevitablemente soltó un suspiró bajo los labios del príncipe, se sentía presa ante el y más cuando sintió como el moreno lentamente bajaba una de sus manos rosando suavemente su muslo blanquecino, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante esa acción recibida del hombre, rompiendo ahora ella ese encuentro íntimo desafiándolo con sus ojos agua marinos, así como el mimo la desafiaba pero esta vez con una sonrisa burlona._

 _—Lo sabía.—Sonrió socarrón deslizando su mano suavemente desde su muslo hasta regresar de nuevo a su cintura, observando como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y ligeramente se arqueaba ante esa sensación incomoda.—No tienes las agallas suficiente para esto._

 _—¿Q-qué?—Susurró anonada observando los labios semi-inflamados del príncipe, para después perderse de nuevo en sus orbes azabaches.—Yo…_

 _—Escucha…—Su ronca voz sonó terriblemente varonil debido a la excitación que estaba sintiendo después de aquel apasionado beso, logrando causar un gran espasmo en la joven peli azul. Apoyó ambos codos a los costados de la princesa logrando hacer con ellos dos barreras para evitar que ella se escapara de su merced. La observaba como su respiración agitada lentamente se iba calmando viéndose reflejado en su pecho que subía y baja con suma rapidez, con cierto disimulo bajó sus orbes azabaches encontrándose con el nacimiento de sus senos que se encontraban apenas cubiertos por la ligera sabana que los separa, luego regresó su atención hacia su largo cuello blanco, pasando por su barbilla, apreciando el encantador rojo carmín que se apoderaba de sus mejillas, sus labios en forma de corazón que igual se encontraban inflamados y terminó encontrándose de nuevo con ese par de luceros agua marinos que lo observaban expectantes; podía notar a través de ellos que la joven tenía miedo, no lo observaba como cuando lo desafiaba, esta vez su valentía se veía nublada bajo una interfaz de miedo y nerviosismo. Frunció con mayor enojo su entrecejo al sentirse extraño por ver la reacción de la mujer, no entendía porque al verla a los ojos podía evocar en el varias cosas desde irritación hasta fascinación ¿Sería que jamás en su vida había visto una mirada tan pura? Porque en esos momentos le evocaba un sensación incomoda verla en ese modo.—No creas que caeré en tus bajos trucos solo para que te salgas con la tuya, aquí se hará todo a mi manera…_

 _—No…no entiendo…—Susurró petrificada al ver el cambio de semblante del príncipe, pues si en un principio se observaba complaciente, ahora un aura oscura invadía su rostro ¿Sería que él había detectado el miedo en ella? Un tras sudor frio recorrió su columna vertebral, pues lo que más necesitaba era tenerlo de su parte o de lo contrario él la entregaría a su padre ¡Pero cómo es que podría convencerlo de su fidelidad! —No son ningunos trucos, yo…_

 _—¡Silencio mujer! —Elevó levemente su voz intentando intimidar, pero para su mala suerte encontró ahora el semblante de la mujer en dos fases; una de asombro en seguida una de enfado. Internamente sonrió por la última reacción de ella, jamás lo aceptaría pero encontraba terriblemente atractiva a la mujer cuando se enfadaba.—¿Crees que por calentar mi cama, te dejaré libre tan fácilmente?_

 _Bulma sintió arder sus mejillas como nunca, todo nerviosismo y miedo se esfumó con esas palabras del petulante hombre. Frunció a sobre manera sus delgadas cejas azules demostrando su orgullo herido, pues aunque el tuviera razón en sus palabras; ante todo estaba ese pudor con el que había sido inculcada y el simple hecho de pensar en la acción que estaba cometiendo se odio a sí misma ¿Tan bajo caería por su libertad?_

 _Sintió repugnancia al verse como se entregaba ante los brazos de ese hombre, ella era una dama no una cualquiera, pero su desesperación por no ser entregada a su padre la estaba orillando a cometer acciones sin juicio de razón. Con sumo sigilo giró su rostro enrojecido no queriendo evidenciar la incomodidad ante el príncipe, pues bien habían llegado hasta un punto en que ni ella se imaginaba así misma envuelta._

 _Tal acción fue pura poesía para Vegeta al dejarla callada con esas rudas pero reales palabras notando la inconformidad de ella. Apreció cada detalle de ella en demasía, variando desde sus mejillas carmesí hasta sus labios inflamados, malditamente esa mujer era sumamente hermosa._

 _Un suave rose en su mandíbula la hizo sobresaltarse sobre su lugar, era sutil, suave, encontrándose con los dedos del príncipe obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo, a ese par de orbes impactantes; pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con su mirada, le sorprendía la manera en cómo podía hacerla sentir con solo mirarla hacia su oceánica mirada. Lo encontró de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan petulante de él, ladina y seductora, podía ver sus próximo movimientos de él hacia ella sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba ¿Nerviosismo?_

 _Su cuerpo se erizó por completo al sentir como el príncipe nuevamente se acercaba a su rostro, pegando su afilada nariz sobre la curvatura de su cuello, provocando que ella arqueara lentamente su espalda, pues sentir su fresca y adictiva respiración sobre ella era exorbitante. No perdía rastro de cada movimiento sutil del hombre, logrando que sus miradas de cruzaran en ese juego de seducción ardiente, el calor se encontraba instalado de nuevo en su brecha de espacio, su corazón ardía como nunca y su cuerpo se comprimía bajo esos témpanos azabaches de hielo del petulante hombre._

 _—Escúchame muy bien.—Su voz ronroneante sonaba más seductora que imponente. Colocó sus labios cerca del oído de la mujer, el podía sentirla vulnerable y terriblemente le estaba causando estragos en el hombre en ese preciso momento.— Te advierto que si quieres jugar con fuego conmigo, no sabes en lo que realmente te estás metiendo._

 _Bulma intentó decir algo ante sus palabras, pero sus labios volvieron a ser sellados, envueltos en un beso posesivo y ardiente, carente de cualquier sutileza pero cargado de infinito placer. A penas y pudo ver los movimientos del príncipe, logrando que el mismo le robara su aliento de un solo golpe, dejándola inmovilizada en ese juego que ahora ambos se veían inmersos en el. Vegeta degustaba de los inocentes labios de la mujer, eran tan dulces, cristalinos, llenos de vida, y sobre todo peligrosos; eran unos labios que nunca antes había probado de manera similar en otras mujeres, pues claro, él sabía que ella era distinta al resto._

 _A penas y pudo volverá a la realidad cuando sintió como el hombre abandonó sus labios ahora húmedos y semi inflamados, regalándole la imagen más erótica al príncipe con sus mejillas rosadas llenas de pudor._

 _—Y te advierto.—Susurró de nuevo en ese tono seductor mirándola directamente a los ojos, él sabía que si desviaba su mirada hacia otro sentido perdería cualquier voluntad propia, y claro; el jamás haría algo por el estilo.— No será como tú quieras, será cuando yo quiera.—Sonrió ladino al ver el rostro de la peli azul transformarse a uno petrificado.—Tus tratos conmigo no van mujer, pero tienes agallas y tú misma firmaste tu condena, bienvenida al infierno princesa._

 _Con la misma elegancia que lo caracterizaba, el príncipe se levantó de su lugar dejando a una desconcertada peli azul en su misma posición, quien solo lo observaba meticulosamente, apreciando cada movimiento del hombre que emanaba una aurora oscura pero magnética._

 _Vegeta se limitó dedicarle una sonrisa torcida sobre el umbral de la puerta, dejando de nuevo sola con sus demonios a una confusa Bulma. La peli azul al verse de nuevo sola en esas cuatro paredes, sintió como su cuerpo tenso se relajó por completo desplomándose boca arriba sobre el colchón, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus mejillas ardían y en sus labios aún estaba impregnado la esencia del príncipe. No sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, esto no era lo que tenía en mente._

 _Fin del Flash Back…_

Aún no podía concernir lo que ocurría con ella, ni lo que pasó en esa brecha de tiempo con el príncipe.

Las palabras no podían describir en cómo se sentía ella en esos momentos, si bien descansó su alma al ver que el hombre _no la sometería a algo en contra de su voluntad,_ pudo darse cuenta que la propuesta indecente que le expuso al petulante príncipe no fue pre-meditada gracias al inminente miedo que sintió al verse de vuelta con su padre. Ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, sintió sus mejillas arder ¿Cómo es que ella, se había ofrecido como una querida? ¡Ella era una dama! No una cualquiera que podían utilizar su cuerpo. Se sintió estúpida, enojada consigo misma y ahora se veía envuelta en sus propias palabras sin sentido alguno, pues por lo que entendió, _Vegeta haría con ella lo que le plazca, en el momento que él quisiera._

Ella tenía la culpa de todo, desde ofrecerse de la forma más baja, hasta al punto de _ceder, sí ceder,_ porque no pudo evitar que su juicio y razón se nublaron por completo al sentir la cercanía de ese hombre, porque no hacía falta mil años para conocerlo y poder sentir esa química que emanaba ese hombre en su presencia, el era fuego, peligro, y adrenalina.

Cerro sus ojos recordando se _beso_ que le dio, era demandante, lleno de calor y una sonrisa tonta se depositó en su rostro, porque a pesar de todo era la primera vez que alguien la tomaba de esa manera y la pudo llevar al cielo aunque se tratara del mismo demonio. Se sentía rara pensar en esa forma del príncipe, pues después de todo era su prisionera, pero desde ese intenso contacto algo movió muy fuerte en ella, algo que incluso la despertó desde su interior como mujer.

— _¿Despertó?_

Abrió de golpe sus ojos al reconocer la voz de aquella sirvienta de cabellos índigo. Frente a ella se encontraba tal como la recordaba desde que la conoció, con su semblante serio y recatado, marcando la línea de respeto entre ellas y respetando las órdenes dictadas por el príncipe.

—Oh…¿Te llamas Lunch, no es así? —Sonrió delicadamente la princesa invitándola a seguir la plática, a lo que la peli índigo se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza.— ¡Mucho gusto Lunch! Mi nombre es Bulma…

—Lo sé.—Interrumpió sin ser grosera, acercándose más a la princesa.— Su nombre es el que ha estado sonando en boca de todos durante todo este tiempo en el castillo.

—¿De verdad? —Su abismal asombro no pasó de desapercibido por parte de la mujer, quien solo se limitó a responder con otro asentimiento de cabeza.— ¿Qué es lo que dicen de mí? Claro…—Suspiró con un toque de drama girando su vista hacia otro punto perdido.—Seguro que soy una intrusa…

—No solo eso.—Prosiguió la mujer atrayendo la completa atención de Bulma, mientras que al mismo tiempo se acercaba al armario para entregarle un cambio de muda y algunas toallas.— También dicen que es una concubina más del príncipe Vegeta.

Las pálidas mejillas de Bulma se tornaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un toque carmín, así como se podía sentir que ardían como el fuego ¿Cómo es que los rumores volaban tan rápido? A decir verdad le valía un reverendo comino lo que pensaran los demás de ella en ese lugar, no le interesaba simpatizar con nadie de Vegetaseí, lo único que quería era irse lo más pronto posible y no volver a esas tierras de simios; pero no podía objetar el hecho de que se sentía más incomoda de lo normal pues ya la minimizaban por no ser nativa del lugar, peor aún que la trataran de la concubina del príncipe.

—De…¿De dónde sacaron eso?—Interrogó una perpleja Bulma, quien al mismo tiempo recibía las cosas personales que le entregaba Lunch.— ¡Yo no soy nada de eso!

—Rumores, suposiciones, no lo sé. No está bien visto que a una de las esclavas a punto de ser condenada, sea perdonada la vida, tenerla como prisionera en una de las habitaciones principales del castillo en vez de las mazmorras, y que el príncipe Vegeta la tenga lo más próxima a él…

—Pues…pues ¡No es lo que piensan! —Gritó embravecida provocando de la tímida sirvienta retrocediera un par de pasos perturbada por la acción colérica de la princesa.— ¡Yo no estoy aquí por gusto!

—Eso lo entiendo…—Susurró temerosa la mujer caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.— Solo no haga caso a todo eso que dicen de usted…

—¡Malditos saiyajin! —Susurró enojada cruzándose de brazos.—Ya me las pagaran…

—Bueno, solo venía a informarle que el príncipe Tarble la espera en el comedor principal.

—¿El príncipe Tarble? —Su semblante embravecido cambió drásticamente a uno curioso generando asombro en la joven sirvienta por su abrupto cambio de humor.—¿Te dijo para que me quiere ver?

—No, solo me pidió que le avisara que estaría esperándola al punto de las diez en el gran comedor.—Suspiró.— La dejaré para que se arregle, al parecer sus heridas no fueron profundas, solo fue el susto del golpe. Cualquier cosa, Raditz ya está esperándola fuera de la habitación.

—¡Hey espera! —Detuvo de nuevo el acelerado paso de la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa desconcertándola de nuevo como cuando la vio enojada.— Me gustaría que me tutearas, no soy mala persona ni vengo a hacer algún mal a ustedes…

—Yo…tengo prohibido interactuar con usted señorita.—Susurró dudativa.—Son ordenes del príncipe Vegeta…

—¡Lo entiendo! Y no pretendo obligarte a desafiar a ese mono salvaje, solo me conformó que me llames por mi nombre ¿Crees que haya problema alguno con eso?

—Bien…—Sonrió contagiada del humor de la princesa, si bien Lunch era una mujer muy política y recta, escuchar por primera vez en su vida que alguien ofendía de esa forma al príncipe sin descaro alguno, sin duda alguna era todo un espectáculo. Ella se limitaba en seguir las ordenes de sus altezas, en especial del menor de ellos quien era mucho más amable que el primogénito, y aunque no estuviera muy mezclada con el escándalo que estaba generando la presencia de la peli azul en Vegetaseí, ella podía notar que Bulma no era una mala persona, al contario le tenía lastima con tan solo ver el sufrimiento que se marcaba en el rostro de la princesa. Sonrió de esa forma amigable que Bulma jamás imaginó volver a ver en ese lugar de salvajes, lográndola sentir más en comodidad y también decrecer la tensión que se formaba.— Bulma, te dejo para que te apures.

—Gracias Lunch.

La sirvienta le dedicó una última sonrisa tímida antes de atravesar la puerta de la habitación, tal vez Bulma no conseguiría hacer amigos como Gokú o Milk en ese lugar, pero al menos alguien ya no la trataría con suma indiferencia como lo hacían todos en ese lugar.

Sin premeditar más las cosas, decidió dar marcha a otro día más en su calvario llamado Vegetaseí.

* * *

Se podía ver como el filo de las hojas chocaban una contra otra provocando emitir el sonido afiladas de ellas estrecharse al compás de los movimientos rápidos y audaces de los espadachines.

Clásico de su rutina diaria, a las primeras horas del día, junto con el amanecer del alba, el príncipe Vegeta se dedicaba a entrenar su manejo en la espada con soldados, el hombre se había vuelto tan perfeccionista en sus técnicas al grado que a muchos les costaba seguir su paso; tal era el caso de Cabba, un saiyajin novato que se enlistaba para ser recluta en la fila de la armada de Vegetaseí, pero que al parecer todo indicaba que no daría el ancho, pues no solo Vegeta manejaba de un excelente trabajo como espadachín, si no sumándole a que su cuerpo ligeramente escuálido no le era de mucha ayuda.

 _—¡Vegeta! Necesito que me regales unos momentos por favor…_

El aludido detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar la mano derecha de su padre, dando por terminado su rutina diaria dejando que el más joven en escena se dedicara a limpiar el desorden provocado en la sala de entrenamientos del príncipe.

—Solo vengo a informarte que el segundo escuadrón de _Parsley_ está de vuelta.—Recordó al ver como el príncipe se acercaba a él con su rostro sudado así como su pecho donde se podía apreciar ese detalle gracias a la camisa semi abierta que portaba el príncipe. Nappa se limitó a negar lentamente con su cabeza, si bien sabía que Vegeta era todo un ser independiente, siempre había detalles que le recordaba que debía estar detrás de esa cabeza dura.— Vegeta, no es bueno que entrenes sin tu armadura.

—No digas estupideces Nappa.—Bramó con ese toque ácido de su humor al mismo tiempo que secaba su cuello con una toalla que le había sido proporcionada por el joven Cabba.— ¿Con que ya llegaron? Eso significa que mi padre estará de vuelta más pronto de lo que creí.

—Vegeta, hay algo de lo que te quería preguntar desde la otra ocasión…es…sobre…

—¿Tan viejo y tartamudo? —Rió con burla y arrogancia caminando hacia la salida del cuarto, al mismo tiempo generando en el calvo un tic en el ojo ¿Cómo es que ese petulante príncipe sería Rey? Siempre pensó que el príncipe Vegeta necesitó mano dura por parte del Rey, no que fuera criado como un principito caprichoso.— Ahórrate tus discursos aburridos Nappa, al grano.

—¿Qué pasará con la princesa Bulma? ¿Le dirá a su padre que es hija de Paragus?

Vegeta notó el miedo reflejado en el rostro de aquel soldado élite ¿Por qué mierda es que todos se preocupaban por esa mujer? No es que le diera igual el tema, al contrario desde que la había conocido todo su panorama cambió abruptamente, por lo que sus próximos movimientos debían ser tomados con la cabeza fría.

Instintivamente se detuvo sobre el umbral de la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada a Nappa, pero se podía notar como sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar su nombre, cuando la conoció y supo de donde provenía lo único que quería era tomar represarías contra ella, pues al ser sangre de Paragus era una forma perfecta de ganar victoria en esta batalla, pero con lo ocurrido en la noche todo fue diferente…

No quería aceptarlo, pero sus labios se quedaron impregnados en los suyos, aún los saboreaba y no entendía cómo es que esa mujer lo había embrujado con ese cercano contacto. Seguramente era una bruja, lo había envenenado con su adictivo aroma, su peculiar forma, su exótica belleza; definitivamente encontraba encantadora a esa mujer.

Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ¿Qué le diría a su padre? ¿Qué venía la mujer de Tsufuru? Porque después de la propuesta indecente que le ofreció la mujer en la noche, las cosas tomaron otro rumbo.

Suspiró pesadamente y sin ánimos de dar explicaciones donde aún no se encontraban se limitó a seguir por su camino dejando solo a aquel soldado que observaba lamentablemente la situación crítica de la princesa; hallaría la forma de sacarla de ahí, _aunque le fallara su honor a los saiyajin._

* * *

Llegó a la hora estimada que le habían indicado.

Las grandes puertas del comedor principal se abrieron de par en par, dejándose mostrar a una joven peli azul que lucía acelerada, al parecer había corrido por todos los pasillos, mostrando la habitual vestimenta de la servidumbre del castillo, mientras que sus largos cabellos turquesas se encontraban sujetos en una coleta alta, dejando libres unos mechones rebeldes surcar su afilado rostro.

La princesa se acercó lo más próximo reverenciándolo como indicaba el protocolo, mientras que el menor de los Ouji le regalaba el saludo en otra reverencia siguiendo del mismo modo el protocolo, dejando un poco sorprendida a la peli azul por su actuar.

—No se sorprenda Bulma, después de todo usted también es una princesa, también merece ser saludada como lo merece.—Sonrió amistosamente mientras se erguía sobre su sitio.— ¿No?

—No lo creo príncipe Tarble, en estos momentos solo soy una esclava. —El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, un silencio ensordecedor y tenso provocando una leve incomodidad en los dos jóvenes, algo que a los dos no iban con esa intención de provocar. —¿Necesitaba hablar conmigo príncipe?

—Así es…—A pesar de las desafiantes palabras de Bulma, Tarble siguió conservan su toque de voz pacífico y dulce, algo que le recordaba mucho la actitud de su amigo Goku.— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? Me había enterado que ayer sufrió un accidente con tormenta.

—En realidad aún me duele mi espalda, pero gracias a Kami-Sama que no fue nada grave, no tuvieron que cargar con una muerte más en su hogar.— Tarble borró su sonrisa al ver las crudas palabras de la princesa, no le reclamaría por su insolencia, pues él entendía por qué el enfado de la mujer, solo era cuestión de ponerse en sus zapatos.—

—Señorita Bulma.—Carraspeó su garganta incomodo.— Yo no pretendo hacerla sentir mal, al contrario, quiero ayudarla.

—No lo mal interprete príncipe Tarble, pero sé que todo lo que digo al final no tiene alguna importancia en este lugar. Siempre seré vista como la intrusa, no necesito falsas esperanzas, así que si me disculpa tengo que ir a limpiar los establos, con permiso príncipe Tarble.

—¡Hey princesa Bulma espere! No quise ofenderla ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, quiero ayudarla.

—Su hermano no lo permitirá…

—Es que eso pretendo señorita Bulma, quiero que mi hermano se quite esa ceguera que tiene ante usted.

—¿Por qué está ayudándome? —Susurró cruzándose de brazos surcando su ceja derecha.— ¿No se supone que soy la mala de la historia por ser la hija de Paragus?

—Se equivoca, usted es víctima de ese hombre.

Bulma quedó estoica sobre su sitio ¿Cómo es que Tarble sabía lo que ocurría con su padre? Ella jamás había hablado del tema a profundidad con alguno de ese lugar, ni siquiera con Goku quien fue al que le tuvo más confianza. Su rostro empalideció al escuchar al más joven de los príncipes, y al parecer Tarble notó el error que hizo al hablar de más. Tarble se refería a lo dicho por Nappa sobre la procedencia de la mujer, había obviado por completo que debía guardar ese sagrado secreto de la mujer.

La quería ayudar por ese mismo motivo, ella solo estaba siendo usada por los dos bandos para un beneficio donde al final del día ella era la afectada. Bulma era la principal desdichada, desde que fue arrebatada de su hogar hasta el punto de llegar a Vegetaseí en las manos equivocadas de su hermano.

Le daba mucha pena la situación de la princesa, no sabía porque pero tenía una necesidad de ayudar, debía encontrar el verdadero motivo que le llevo a varar en Vegetaseí, sonaba extraño, pero la claridad que se reflejaba en los orbes cielos de la princesa le recordaban mucho a los de su madre, _el sentía la necesidad de protegerla._

—¿Cómo es que insinúa eso? —Susurró petrificada la peli azul.— Yo…

—Lo digo porque de ser lo contrario, usted jamás hubiera llegado a Vegetaseí.

—Yo…mis problemas que me orillaron a varar en este lugar, son más grandes de lo que imagina…—Susurró incomoda desviando su vista a otro sitio.—Jamás elegiría Vegetaseí para vivir pacíficamente…

—Vegetaseí es todo menos paz.—Sonrió jocoso contagiando su ánimo a la peli azul.—Quiero ofrecerle mi ayuda, pero antes necesito de la suya…

—¿Por qué? —Susurró extrañada.— ¿Qué gana usted con eso?

—Lo mismo que le comenté la primera vez que la conocí, no quiero ser como los demás, no quiero que inocentes paguen por pecadores. Quiero ayudarla, de verdad, necesito de su ayuda…

—¿Y si le cuento toda la verdad, que ocurrirá después con su hermano?

—Es que ese el problema, todo depende de mi hermano.—Suspiró pesadamente.— Mi padre estará por llegar, si tenemos a Vegeta de nuestra parte será todo a su beneficio, de lo contrario, no veo buen augurio.

* * *

Caminaba impacientado de un lado otro, podía sentir como sus puños fruncidos se marcaban con fuerza al punto que comenzaban a sangrar sus dedos.

Jamás se había sentido tan impacientado como en esos momentos, y el hecho de sentirse así lo ponía de peor humor.

Frente a él se abrieron las grandes puertas de roble, dejándose ver a un débil soldado en comparación con su abismal fuerza, el pobre hombre temblaba mientras que sus pasos indecisitos resonaban sobre los marmoleados suelos.

Frunció a sobre manera su entrecejo al ver el aspecto de ese sujeto ¿Cómo es que su futuro reino contaba con personas como ese? Decidió hacer caso omiso a sus prejuicios para poner total y entera disposición ante esa información valiosa que estaría por cambiar el rumbo de muchas cosas.

—P-príncipe…—Se reverenció torpemente el hombre al ver el semblante despectivo del espécimen de hombre. Lucía más intimidante de lo normal, sentado en la silla real que le pertenecía a su padre pero que le calzaba mejor a él. Si el rey era un ser de temer, ¿Qué sería de este príncipe? — Tenemos más información sobre la princesa Bulma.

—¿Y bien? —Su estruendosa voz rugió con violencia retumbando en las cuatro paredes intimidando más al hombre.— ¿Qué encontraron?

—Pri-príncipe Broly… al parecer encontraron el actual paradero de su hermana, en las tierras del este…

—¿Con que las tierras del este? —Sus facciones se endurecieron más al escuchar esa noticia, sin bien no era muy precisa al menos ya tenían alguna noción en donde pudiera estar Bulma, y si recordaba bien en esos lugares habitaba un lugar en especial que le tenían un gran odio, _Vegetaseí._ — Perfecto, preparen un barco que nos iremos en estos momentos hacia el este.

—Pe-pero su padre…

—No me importa lo que haga el incompetente de mi padre, yo mismo iré por Bulma ya sea viva o muerta.

El soldado quedó petrificado al observar la sonrisa retorcida que se formó en el rostro del heredero de Tsufuru ¿Cómo es que hablaba así de su hermana? La sangre se le heló al escucharlo, sin duda alguna los rumores eran del todo ciertos, _era un monstruo._

Broly sonrió con un sádico, no le importaba que su padre estuviera por su cuenta buscando a su hermana, Paragus no lo sabía, pero él tenía unos espías incluso más efectivos que los hombres de su padre. Esta vez daría con ella a como diera lugar, pues si creía que su furia se calmaría con tenerla de vuelta estaba muy equivocada, le demostraría que con él no se jugaba. Imaginó lo curioso que sería encontrarla en Vegetaseí, en el pueblo enemigo, ella no sería tan descarada para llegar a ese lugar _¿O sí? Porque pensándolo bien, podría ser un buen escondite; sonrió con más fuerza, pues después de todo no era tan tonta como creía._

* * *

Bulma confesó todo con sinceridad, jamás había abierto tanto sus sentimientos hacia un extraño, ni siquiera con Goku o Milk quienes habían sido sus primeros amigos, o incluso el duque Dendé quien fue el que la ayudó a escapar.

Tarble por su parte escuchaba atentamente toda la desdicha de la mujer, no imaginaba como es que había pasado por tantas y a la vez siguiera con ese temple de recuperar su libertad, mucho incluso con todo lo que vivió ya hubieran perdido la fe por seguir, sin duda alguna era dignificación de la palabra resilencia.

Sentía sus mejillas arder como nunca, el hecho de exponerse de esa forma era peligro, incluso no meditó que toda esa información pudiese ser utilizado en su contra Vegeta, pero algo en ella le decía que _Tarble era distinto,_ el emanaba la misma aura de paz al igual que Goku, pues _no todos los saiyajin eran iguales de salvajes, por ejemplo su heredero._

—Es por eso que temes a que tu padre te encuentre ¿No? —Susurró conmovido observando como la peli azul clavaba su vista al suelo marmoleado.— Porque eso significa que regresar a Tsufuru y enfrentarte a Broly…

—En ningún lugar estoy segura, pero prefiero mil veces ser su prisionera a volver a vivir eso…

Tarble sintió como su estomago se revolvió de coraje al escuchar el intento de violación de Broly contra ella, tal vez no eran hermanos, pero por lo que tenía entendido hasta el momento no había nadie más que supiera esa verdad, por ende el heredero de Tsufuru sabía que cometería un incesto, eso era muy bajo.

—Es un mal nacido…—Susurró conteniendo su coraje atrayendo la atención de ella.— ¡Eres su hermana! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso? ¡Es un enfermo!

—Lo que más me duele, es que yo creía que él era el único que me quería en ese lugar…

—Nadie se merece vivir por lo que has pasado Bulma, el amor no se demuestra lastimando a los que quieres…

—¿Así que los saiyajin si saben amar? —Sonrió con picardía tratando de quitar la tensión del momento, provocando que ahora el joven príncipe la observara con extrañes.— Es que todos ustedes aparentan ser muy oscos…

—Sí sabemos que es el amor.—Rió siguiendo el ánimo de la mujer.— Sé que mi pueblo es salvaje, pero no por eso nos hacen unos simios sin sentimientos como nos dicen…

—Pues lo dudo de su hermano.—Susurró cruzándose de brazos.— El no es como usted, mínimo educado.

—No, no nos parecemos.—Rió negando con su cabeza.— Mi carácter es más débil en comparación al suyo, por eso me hace un poco más expresivo; pero mi hermano al ser más errático no lo hace menos humano, tienes que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ganarte la confianza de él…

— _¿Principe Tarble?_

La voz de Lunch se asomaba así como ella misma sobre el umbral de la puerta atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes. Tarble le indicó con su mano enguantada invitándola a la escena, mientras que la joven solo se limitó a quedarse sobre su sitio.

—Príncipe, el general Parsley necesita de su presencia.

—¿A mí? —Susurró intrigado mientras se levantaba de su silla.— Vegeta es quien atiende esos asuntos…

—No se encuentra el príncipe, son comunicados de su padre.

—Oh, entiendo.—Suspiró.— Bien gracias Lunch, en seguida voy.— La mujer se limitó a reverenciarlo para dejar de nuevo a los príncipes solos en escena.— Bien princesa Bulma, necesito atender algunos asuntos ¿Le parece si más tarde continuamos con nuestra charla?

—¡Claro! Disculpe por robarle tiempo…

—Al contrario, disculpa si he sido algo metiche contigo ¡Tutéame por favor! Me hace sentir tan viejo como mi hermano.—Rió con fuerza.—Con esto que me contaste, prometo que te ayudaré a salir de aquí…

—Yo…—Susurró conmovida.— No sé como agradecerlo…

—No te preocupes por ello…¿Te parece si nos reunimos a las siete de la noche en la biblioteca central? Porque tengo muchos planes que contarte respecto a cómo sacarte de aquí…

—¡Ahí estaré Tarble! —Sonrió cargada de energía contagiando al joven príncipe.—Seré puntual.

—Bien, ahí nos vemos.

Bulma observó como el príncipe desaparecía sobre ese par de puertas blancas dejándola sola ahora con más interrogantes.

¿Así que la ayudaría? Una ola de esperanza golpeo de nuevo en su sentir, algo le decía que el camino a su libertad estaba más pronto de lo que pensaba, y todo esto era gracias a la persona de quien menos lo imaginó.

Sonrió de nuevo regresando su camino para continuar con sus labores, ya saboreaba por irse muy lejos, de todos, _aunque algo le removió en su pecho al recordar al príncipe Vegeta, recordó la forma en cómo la besó y entonces se preguntaba ¿De verdad se quería ir ya pronto?_

* * *

Dejó a tormenta en las caballerizas personalmente, _con la intención de encontrarse con cierta persona,_ pero curiosamente no se hallaba en esos momentos como debía ser. Calculó el tiempo, había estado todo el día fuera que el tiempo pasó volando, _seguramente se encontraba la mujer en la hora de la cena._

No quiso agregarle más cosas al asunto, bastante tuvo todo el día con estar pensando la situación de ella ¿Qué haría con esa mujer ahora que el regreso de su padre estaba próximo?

Cuando menos lo meditó, sus pasos se dirigían por completo a la biblioteca central; dado el sol se encontraba escondiendo sobre el horizonte los pocos rayos solares se habían disipado por completo dándole paso a la oscuridad de la noche, por ende los pasillos se encontraban en plena penumbra.

Él desde niño había desarrollado un instinto extra, siempre fue audaz y muy difícil era timado, por lo tanto el poseía una cualidad que era su arma secreta en cada victoria de sus batallas, _el sentía la cercanía de las personas que estaban al asecho, sonaba de dementes, pero era como sentir la energía extra rodear su perímetro._

Se adentró a la biblioteca que se encontraba aún en sombras, caminando con su distinguida elegancia se dirigió hacia el porta velas más cercano para poder iluminar el recinto, _y efectivamente, alguien lo estuvo siguiendo todo este tiempo._

 _—Príncipe ¿Qué hace solo a estas horas?_

Bajo las sombras de los libros, salía una silueta a la luz de las velas, _una silueta que conocía perfectamente._

Frente a él se posaba aquella esbelta figura de piel canela y prominentes curvas en sus caderas. Su larga cabellera azabache se meneaba con sutileza en cada paso de felino que propiciaba la fémina, provocándose caer en una danza de seducción y erotismo que cualquier hombre pudiese apreciar digno espectáculo.

Sus ojos almendras sobresalían bajo las llamas de las velas, se podía ver que la mujer vestía de una gran túnica negra pero no por eso pasaba de desapercibido sus esbeltas piernas.

La mujer de piel canela y de baja estatura, se acercó lo suficiente al príncipe abrazándolo por la cintura, algo que a ella lo tomó como _aprobación_ de su cercanía, pero algo que a él le causo _cierta indiferencia._

Ella era diez centímetros más bajita que él, por lo que desde su posición podía notar toda la fuerte y arrogante postura del hombre, _algo que le encantaba a sobre manera de ese orgulloso príncipe._

—¿Qué haces aquí _Celery?_ —Rugió con su imponente y varonil voz logrando evocar una sonrisa en la morena.— ¿Por qué mierda entras sin permiso a mis aposentos?

—¡Por Kami-Sama! ¿Es que no me extraño, _alteza?_ —La voz de la mujer yacía de un toque ronco pero sensual, algo en lo que Vegeta cuando la conoció había encontrado seductor en ella, sin embargo cuando se proponía en hablar con ese toque _lascivo sonaba su voz más erótica de lo normal, sabía que así tocaba las fibras del príncipe. —_ ¿No me diga que ya se encontró a otra? —Sonrió con arrogancia la mujer, pues era bien sabido que no solo pertenecía a uno de los cuatro escuadrones del reino, si no que era la _única mujer guerrera, digna a la altura del príncipe, y cabe destacar de su belleza que era codiciada por todos los soldados del castillo, y que solo uno podía acceder a ella, sin duda alguna no solo era una mujer vanidosa y orgullosa de sí misma, si no que sabía lo que le convenían y ese era Vegeta.—_

—Lo que haga o no con mi vida íntima te importa una mierda, ahora largo.

—¿Por qué está enojado príncipe? —Ronroneó más su voz subiendo su mano derecha por el torso trabajado del hombre.— Dígame a quien mato, y con gusto lo haré por usted majestad.—Sonrió seductoramente mientras posaba su otra mano detrás del cuello del hombre.— Por usted hago lo que me pida…

—Claro, solo te importa asegurar tu culo en mi reino ¿No es así? —Sonrió con arrogancia al ver como las delgadas cejas azabaches de la mujer se fruncían a sobre manera. El la conocía muy bien, desde su adolescencia había entrenado con ella ya que era destacada por ser de las mejores a pesar de ser _mujer, algo que le atrajo de ella,_ pero conforme pasó el tiempo y llegada la adolescencia tal admiración pasó a noches de pasión, incluso varias veces tuvieron sexo en esa misma habitación donde ellos se encontraban ya algunas veces fueron sorprendidos por los empleados del lugar; fue por esa razón que todos apuntaban que la saiyajin de nombre _Celery_ hija del máximo general del reino _Parsley,_ era la candidata favorita a la futura reina de Vegetaseí, solo faltaba a que el príncipe accediera a tal hecho. —Solo estás para calentar mi cama cuando yo te diga, mujer.

—¿Mujer? Entonces sí estás enojado.—Hizo un puchero infantil a lo que irritó al príncipe y solo provocó en ella una risa traviesa.—No se preocupe príncipe, ¿Sabe algo? —Susurró colocándose de puntas para alcanzar los oídos del príncipe, lamiendo lentamente su lóbulo derecho.— No sabe lo que me costó convencer a mi padre para que regresáramos, y todo por verlo…

—No me hagas reír.—Dijo para alejarla tomándola de los hombros alejándola bruscamente.— ¿Así que obligaste a tu papito en regresar de la misión solo para que te abra las piernas? Vaya, saliste muy astuta mujer.

Celery sonrió ante las palabras crudas y vacías del hombre, pues bien estaba demasiada acostumbrada al humor ácido del príncipe, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo; ellos habían sido amantes desde que tenían quince años ¡Jamás lo dejaría ir! Tal vez solo era la mujer con quien tenía sexo, pero tenía la fé en que nadie estaría a la altura de ella para complacerlo. No dejaría que su llama se pagara, y para eso pondría en marcha su técnica.

Retrocediendo un par de pasos, sin quitarle sus intensos ojos almendrados sobre el príncipe, se despojó de su túnica oscura bajo la mirada azabache del hombre, única oscura bajo la mirada azabache del hombre, _y vaya que espectáculo le ofreció; frente a él se encontraba esa mujer de esbeltas curvas, caderas anchas, hombros de igual similitud, aunque de senos más pequeños, el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer solo para él. Pero hubo algo que no pudo evitar comparar, algo que le llegó de golpe a su memoria, Celery podía ser muy guapa, sí, pero Bulma era una diosa comparada con ella._

La saiyajin sonrió satisfactoria al obtener lo que esperaba, _el príncipe cayendo ante sus encantos._ Aún bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe, deslizó su propia mano bajando desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, surcando con mayor fuerza sus senos y terminando en la entrada de su monte de Venus, comenzó a acariciarse bajo la mirada del príncipe, el lo podía ver, _lo estaba provocando._

—Creo que al príncipe no le importaría desordenar un par de libros como la última vez que nos vimos ¿No? —Sonrió con fuerza acercándose a Vegeta, restregando su cuerpo sobre el del príncipe y sin preámbulos se lanzó a invadir sus labios.—

* * *

Jamás se había sentido tan entusiasmada como en esos momentos, desde esa conversación que tuvo con el príncipe Tarble su ánimo se había elevado tan alto recuperando toda su fe de golpe, nada ni nadie le _destrozaría esta dicha que sentía en esos momentos._

La hora de la cena había terminado, necesitaba ser más precavida si es que los planes de Tarble saldrían como lo tenía pesando, eso implicaba tener menos metiches en el asunto, y el primero en escena era _Raditz._ Fue difícil quitarse de encima, pero gracias a que el saiyajin había comido más de la cuenta se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, una buena escapatoria para ella.

Caminaba con cierta cautela sobre los pasillos en las penumbras, si bien aún no se había desaparecido su miedo por la oscuridad, el lugar no se sentía tan tétrico como en Tsufuru. Aunque claro, no podía obviar las miradas que causaba sobre los mismos en el personal del castillo, desde esos soldados que murmuraban entre ellos mirándola de pies a cabeza, la mayoría en formas lascivas, hasta incluso las mujeres, solo que ellas la criticaban por ser una _querida del príncipe._

Finalmente había llegado al punto de encuentro citado con Tarble, incluso había llegado más de lo normal, pues lo que menos quería hacerlo esperar, y porque no, curiosear un poco la biblioteca, desde que se enteró que el castillo contaba con una las inminentes ganas de saber sobre ese lugar, albergaba a sobre manera su entusiasmo por conocer sus colecciones y estanterías.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, llena de adrenalina y emoción, por fin se sentía de nuevo _entusiasmada después de tanto tiempo._

 _Pero el tiempo se detuvo, se arrepintió al momento de haber llegado a ese lugar, a esa hora, se arrepintió de haber perpetuado ese lugar sin permiso alguno y encontrarse con esa imagen que le borró por completo la sonrisa de su rostro; una bella mujer tendida sobre el escritorio y algunos libros, desnuda, mientras que entre sus piernas se encontraba pero de pie Vegeta, sin mover algún dedo sobre ella, solo respondiéndole el beso, aunque desde la perspectiva de Celery, el jamás le correspondía el movimiento de labios._

Fue el momento más tenso de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan rara y a la vez fuera del lugar como en ese momento, se sentía el ser más patético en el mundo, porque por alguna extra razón, _lo que vio no le gustó en lo absoluto._

Vegeta al verla sobre el umbral de la puerta se quedó de piedra, no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, es como si lo hubieran encontrado haciendo lo más ruin del mundo y ahora era juzgado bajo la atenta mirada cristalina de la mujer. Quiso correr hacia ella, _explicarle que no había pasado nada de lo que estaba imaginado,_ pero luego se sintió estúpido al pensar de esa forma ¿Por qué le debía dar a ella explicaciones? Ella no era más que una esclava ¿No?

Sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no se meneaba, solo se quedó tan frío como un muerto sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Celery por su parte escondió su desnudez detrás del cuerpo fornido del hombre, sin quitar la mirada de encima tanto de Bulma como en Vegeta, sus almendrados ojos parecían presenciar un partido de ping pong ¿Por que es que _su Vegeta reaccionaba de esa forma, con esa mujer?_

—Yo…—Susurró incomoda Bulma girando sus ojos hacia otro punto de la habitación.— Yo lo siento…yo…

—Largo.—La fuerte voz del príncipe la sorprendió por completo, jamás lo había escuchado tan estoico como en ese momento. _No se portaba como la noche anterior._ Sintió un nudo atorarse en su garganta al sentir la intensa mirada azabache del hombre sobre ella, esa palabra le llego a una fibra muy sensible, provocando que sus ojos comenzaran a llenarse de estúpida lágrimas, lográndose sentir más miserable en ese momento. _Lo que ella no sabía, es que ese "Largo" no iba hacia ella, si no a Celery.—_

 _—_ ¿No lo escuchaste? —Prosiguió la saiyajin aumentando su tono de voz, viéndose motivada por la acción de Vegeta.— ¡Que te largues sirvienta!

Bulma no soportó más cerró los ojos con fuerza y les regaló una reverencia marchándose de la habitación para consigo cerrar las puertas con fuerza detrás de ella. No quería que la vieran llorar, no después de eso y en como la trataron, _Vegeta solo era un estúpido así como Broly ¿Por qué creyó que él era "distinto"?_ No quería saber más de ese lugar, estaba harta, confusa y decepcionada.

Sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, salió corriendo a las caballerizas para tomar a uno de los potros, no sabía lo que hacía, se sentía extraña, _rota, solo quería irse lo más lejos de ahí._ Fue entonces que no premeditó más la situación, montando al potro y sin rumbo alguno dio marcha a su fuga sin destino, lo que no sabía, es que _alguien más la comenzó a seguir y no con buenas intenciones._

* * *

 **N/A: Bieeen, este es el cap del día de hoy.**

 **¿Les gustó? De verdad espero no odien a Vegeta o algo así, bueno yo si lo leo si lo odiaría, pero no puedo lo amo jajaja xD  
Como habran notado, los nombres como Celey o Parsley son nombres de verduras, pero en inglés xD  
**

 **Celery lo leí en un fic, no piensen que lo copie o algo por el estilo, simplemente me gustó (Apio in inglish xD) mientras que Parsley es perejil :D**

 **Otra cosa, YO SE QUE DIJE QUE EN ESTE CAP HABRÍA LEMÓN, y de hecho sí lo está, pero en mi archivo xD el problema es este, lo que ocurre es que en word (Donde los escribo) mis capítulos oscilan en un promedio entre las 20 y 26 páginas (por eso tardo en subirlos :c) el problema es que con el lemón rebasaba las 30 xDD y tampoco quiero hacerles una lectura pesada...**  
 **Así, que en el otro, en los primeros párrafos es el primer lemon, es algo extenso así que pues tomen sus precauciones xDD**  
 **Y otra cosa, varios me preguntan que cada cuando actualizaré, la verdad ni yo lo sé :c la escuela me trae loca y peor aun que empezaré a trabajar en las mañanas :( así que no sé decirles a ciencia cierta, pero pues por lo que veo siempre actualizo una vez al mes, perdón :c**  
 **Bueno bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, se viene el lemon en los primeros párrafos, y algo fuerte para los protagonistas :o**

 **PD: luego de ver la peli, ahora siento feo hacer a mi Broly, porque uno y otro nada que ver :c**

 **Gracias por sus palabras! Los amoooooo!**

 **¡Besos insectos!**


	10. Deseo

**HI, I'M BACK!**

Lo sé, tarde mucho lo siento :'( sé que cuando se tarda en publicar una historia luego se pierde el hilo de la trama (Porque a mi me ha pasado xd) Pero de verdad el tiempo no me está alcanzdo :'( en realidad el capítulo la primera parte ya la tennía porque era part del anterior pero le quite el final, por lo mismo que la ves pasada rebasaba las 35 páginas, pero a la hora de continuarlo le empecé a agregar mas cosas y al final lo terminé desbaratando para escribir más a la idea fiel que traía en mente.

Bueno es mucha explicación, ya la verán jajaja xD

Espero les guste este capítulo, hasta el momento es el más largo que he escrito (Bueno no como el anterior xD) pero si el que me ha costado un poco más escribir y pues en retribución a la espera que les hice hacer, opté por dejarselos largo (espero no lo encuentren pesado)

Ok, ya mucho blah blah, a lo que vamos, ajuaaa!

 _ **ANTES AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

 **Calay:** _Sí la pobre pasa por cada cosa :c ¡Espero que este capítulo te agrade! Gracias por seguir :)_

 **Gabby:** J _ajaja Celery hará de las suyas, pero ya verán pronto xD Broly tiene un desorden mental horrible, pero ya veremos, gracias por comentar!_

 **LizCastle:** _Gracias por tus palabras, espero igual te agrade este capítulo ;)_

 **RenBellatrix:** _Jajajaja si lo sé perdoon, pero prometo compensarlo en este capítulo ;) Si ahora demoré un mes y una semana :c pero espero que el capítulo al menos valga la pena tanta espera, aun así gracias por leer y seguirme! :)_

 **Guest:** _Jajaja esa Celery ya está ganando enemigos xd Prometo compesar eso en este capítulo, gracias por comentar! ;)_

 **MissBunny:** _Hey muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad no sabes lo bien que me hace leer este tipo de comentarios, me incitan a seguir más y esos es lindo de verdad gracias! Espero te guste este capítulo, besos!_

¡De verdad gracias por sus palabras chicxs! Me animan como no tienen idea :)

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LENGUAJE EXPLÍCITO ASÍ COMO ESCENAS PARA MAYORES DE EDAD. Te recomiendo que si eres sensible ante este tipo de narrativa, evites pasar por esa parte. **

EL CAPÍTULO POSEE UN ESPECIE DE **"LEMON"** POR LO QUE, PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE SIENTAN INCÓMODOS CON ESE TIPO DE NARRATIVA ENCONTRARAN EL SIGUIENTE SÍMBOLO **(***)** INDICANDO DONDE INICIA LA NARRATIVA COMO AL MISMO TIEMPO DONDE TERMINA ESA PARTE EXPLÍCITA.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX. DESEO**

Era extraño, pero una sensación inexplicable se había apoderado de su pecho; se sentía como sí una fuerza externa a ella la oprimiera tan profundo al punto de arrebatarle su respiración, y un sentimiento desconocido para la peli turquesa se veía revelar en esos momentos. Se sentía estúpida ¿Por qué tuvo que reaccionar de esa forma al _encontrarlo con esa mujer?_ Simplemente no lo entendía, pero lo que había presenciado no le había agradado en lo absoluto y de tan solo pensarlo esa opresión en su pecho se intensificaba más.

No tenía certeza alguna de la sensación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, todo era un caos en la joven mente de la princesa, y aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera, no podía obviar el hecho que se sentía _una decepción en su pecho._ Se regañó mentalmente por pensar de esa forma ¿A ella que le importaba que el príncipe se inmiscuyera con las mujeres que fueran? Su único objetivo debía ser ver la manera en como huir de sus garras y no volver a saber de aquel lugar que la habían vuelto prisionera, pero por más que se engañara con esa idea, las imágenes del heredero con esa mujer rondaban con fuerza en su mente, _y extrañamente le desagradaba en el fondo, se sentía molesta._

Cegada bajo las sensaciones que le provocaban dicho momento, había notado que se había alejado bastante de los establos del castillo, más sin embargo aún permanecía en los límites del mismo pues de lo contrario toda la guardia real ya la hubieran rodeado y creado un escándalo como un intento de "escape". Detuvo con prudencia el andar del potro en el que se había montado, notado que ahora se encontraba en lo que era el inicio del bosque anexo al castillo real. Nunca se había dado el tiempo para inspeccionar todo lo que rodeaba al castillo, aunque para ser sincera ni tenía ni el más mínimo ánimo en conocer el lugar de donde era prisionera. Se sorprendió por la magnitud del recinto, jamás imaginó que el castillo real fuera tan grande, incluso superaba a creces su antiguo hogar en Tsufuru.

La luna brillaba más hermosa que nunca sobre aquel lienzo oscuro bañado de estrellas, se podía sentir un suave viento frío golpear contra su rostro, así como su corazón comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo normal y la adrenalina que emanaba su cuerpo comenzaba a mitigar con tranquilidad su estado actual. Respiró profundamente para controlarse, no ganaría nada con actuar de esa forma, después de todo el castillo se encontraba custodiado en todos sus alrededores y tarde o temprano la atraparían; lo que menos quería era encontrarse con la furia del príncipe y que sus planes de huida se vieran abajo, debía actuar como si eso _no le afectara en lo absoluto y mostrar toda disposición para que salieran las cosas de acuerdo a su plan._

Cerró los ojos para calmarse, no quería reconocerlo pero lo que vió había permeado en ella. Era consciente que al ser el príncipe él tuviera mujeres a su alrededor para complacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió _indignada_ al ver esa escena, incluso una repulsión hacia él había surgido en ese instante, el simple hecho de pensar que el la había _tocado_ , _besado, haberla hecho sentir satisfecha entre esos pequeños roces que él mismo le propinó,_ con esos labios besaba de esa misma forma a esa mujer y sabrá Kami-Sama a cuantas más, sin duda alguna _le desagradaba en lo absoluto._

Se tomó su tiempo apreciando la noche, necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de volver al castillo, _no quería que el notara que en realidad, le había afectado verlo con otra y tampoco ella quería reconocerlo._ Decidió bajar del potro para caminar un poco y relajarse, intentar imaginar cómo manejaría las cosas y como se enfrentaría a él actuando como _si no hubiera visto nada._

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba se podía escuchar el caudal del río, se sorprendió que incluso dentro del castillo pasara cerca de ese mismo río que desembocaba de la montaña Paoz donde Goku y Milk alguna vez le habían dado asilo. Sonrió con melancolía al recordarlos ¿Ya cuantos días llevaba sin saber de ellos? ¿Sería que ya la habían dado incluso por muerta? Se sentía extraña, en todos sus días dentro del castillo jamás volvió a saber de ellos, y aunque en ocasiones intentaba obtener información por parte de Raditz, el aludido jamás respondía a sus interrogativas, aunque claro era más que obvio que no le caía bien al hermano de Goku.

Después de todo era lo mejor, alejarse de ellos era la mejor manera de poder agradecerles por toda la amabilidad que emanaron hacia ella en haberla recibido en su hogar, lo único que causaba era traerles problemas y si la solución estaba en que no volviera a verlos, aceptaba ese destino, _ellos serían lo único que echaría de menos en Vegetaseí cuando huyera._

Finalmente llegó a la orilla del río que desembocaba a un costado del bosque interno del castillo, miró su reflejo en el agua cristalina donde se podía notar el brillo de la luna atreves del agua, se atrevió a tocar y al momento retiró su delgada mano al percibir la frialdad del río. Suspiró cansada, pensó en ese momento que tal vez un baño caliente y relajante le ayudaría a quitar la tensión que llevaba sobre ella misma.

Decidida regreso hacia el lugar donde había dejado atado al potro, no obstante una sensación extraña la invadió de golpe; era como si alguien la estuviera vigilando desde momentos atrás y apenas se daba cuenta de ello. Cómo reflejo de supervivencia (y más por todo lo que había vivido desde su huída de Tsufuru) inspeccionó a sus alrededores para ver si es que _alguien la asechaba,_ sin embargo tras varios minutos notó que el único ruido era el caudal del río y algunos que otros grillos nocturnos.

Un escalofrío recorrió por toda su columna vertebral, se sentía vulnerable como cuando en Tsufuru la seguían en los oscuros pasillos de la noche, de _nuevo esa sensación de asechada la volvía a invadir._ Odiaba sentirse de esa forma ¿Hasta cuándo sería el momento en que la inseguridad no fuera protagonista de sus días? Decidió acelerar su paso más rápido de lo normal, iniciando de un suave trote terminando con zancadas grandes, su respiración se volvía agitar debido a la aceleración que llevaban sus pasos mientras que sus piernas se volvían más pesadas y peor aún que se veía entorpecido su andar debido al vestido que se metía entre ellas.

A lo lejos pudo divisar al potro, sintió que su alma descansaba al verlo ya próximo acelerando más su andar; era curioso pero sentía cada vez que entre más incrementaba sus pasos la sensación de ser perseguida aumentara con creces.

Antes de tan siquiera poder tocar al potro, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban de su pequeña cintura al mismo tiempo que eran despegados sus pies del suelo, para que el siguiente acto fuera sentir como era colocada con salvajismo contra el duro suelo sintiendo la frialdad del pasto sobre su espalda.

Sus gritos agudos fueron los únicos que se escucharon cimbrar en todo el lugar incluso alertando al potro provocando que este se meneara intranquilo sobre su lugar. Forcejeó, pataleó, pero su _agresor era más fuerte de lo que creía._ Dentro de su impotencia, no lograba identificar el rostro de su agresor, pues _se encontraba cubierto todo de ropas negras, incluso su rostro poseía de un paliacate del mismo tono impidiendo ver sus facciones._ Su captor se posicionó entre sus piernas logrando inmovilizar sus agitados movimientos, como del mismo modo la sujetó con una de sus manos a sus brazos para que lo dejara de golpear y con la otra libre la sujetó con fuerza de su cuello blanquecino, donde la cual se comenzaba a marcar sus dedos en él.

Bulma podía sentir como su respiración se veía oprimida por ese sujeto, sus ojos reflejaban el mismo miedo como _aquella vez con Broly,_ solo que esta vez sabía que no tenía escapatoria, no tenía nada al alcance que la ayudara a salvarse.

Su captor lentamente se acercó a su cuello, restregando su respiración caliente provocando que esa sensación quemara en la princesa, provocándole un enorme repudio así como incrementaba su impotencia por verse inmovilizada.

— _Tranquila preciosa, te aseguro que si colaboras te gustará esto que te haré._

La princesa intentó distinguir la voz de su captor, era ronca, no perteneciente de alguien joven, pero por más que quisiera recordar nunca había escuchado a alguien con ese timbre de voz. Al instante sintió como el hombre con sus rodillas intentaba abrir más las piernas de la mujer, provocando que la peli azul se aterrara por completo, y antes de permitir que le hiciera un daño irreparable, aprovechó el momento en que el hombre se dedicó en concentrarse en levantar las faldas de su vestido para morder la muñeca de su brazo donde la tenía sujeta de su cuello.

 _—¡Agh! ¡Maldita perra!_

La soltó por inercia al sentir el dolor de la mordida de la princesa en su muñeca, momento perfecto para que la peli azul lograra respirar de la opresión que el mismo le estaba provocando, sin embargo eso solo provocó aumentar con creces el enfado del hombre, pues era obvio que huir de su agarre era imposible pero al menos pudo respirar de nuevo. Lamentablemente su liberación trajo consigo una fuerte bofetada por parte del hombre, lográndole abrir su labio inferior como al mismo tiempo un hilo de sangre comenzaba a surcar su mentón, _ese dolor no sería nada comparado con lo que le esperaba._

—Estúpida, te estás comportando como una perra y no como me gustaría.—Bramó con sorna burla.—Esto te saldrá caro mujer…

—¡Déjame en paz! —Gritó en un aullido doloroso la princesa, pudo sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban en escaparse de sus cristalinos ojos, mientras que en un vano intento por golpearlo se vio inmovilizando por el fuerte agarre del hombre. Su cuerpo temblaba llena de miedo, de pánico, incluso su voz se veía quebrada.— ¡Auxilio!

—¡Cierra la boca!

Lo último que vio Bulma fue como el hombre de nuevo amenazaba con golpearla, cerró con fuerza sus ojos esperando el golpe contra su rostro, _sin embargo después de varios segundos, nunca llegó._

—¡Vegeta! —Fue lo único que escapó de los labios temblorosos de la princesa al ver que el _príncipe_ estaba a unos pasos de ella, sujetando del cuello a su captor y propinándole un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Bulma sintió como su alma volvió a su cuerpo, nunca imaginó que el príncipe fuera a su rescate, y precisamente el mismísimo _Vegeta.—_

La escena que presenciaba la princesa desde el suelo era todo un espectáculo, podía apreciar como el príncipe se meneaba con una soltura increíble, dándole golpes en cada parte del cuerpo del hombre quien momentos antes amenazaba con violarla, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba presenciando ¿De verdad Vegeta le estaba salvando la vida? Sin duda alguna su mente se encontraba bloqueada, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, solo se encontraba paralizada sobre su lugar presenciando ese duelo cuerpo a cuerpo de los hombres.

El príncipe sonreía con arrogancia al ver que su oponente se veía debilitado ante su abismal fuerza, no bastaron demasiados minutos para ver que a ese _insecto_ con un golpe final lo dejaría inconsciente, pero claro, no le daría el lujo de descansar, antes lo terminaría como un costal de patatas mallugado, y porque no descubrir su identidad oculta.

El hombre enmascarado por su parte jadeaba debido a la exorbitante pelea que le propinaba el heredero al trono, _no esperaba verlo en esa situación y enfrentándolo a él._ Cómo pudo, se deslizó sobre los arisco pastizales, quedando ahora bajo la imponente presencia del príncipe, teniéndolo frente a él con esa mirada y porte arrogante tan característico del mismo, mientras que al mismo tiempo podía vislumbrar como el moreno amenazaban con desvainar su espada de acero para posiblemente cortarle hasta la yugular.

Si todo el panorama para el _enmascarado_ se veía perdido, el tenía un haz bajo la manga, algo que no previó el heredero ni mucho menos la princesa, _un arma secreta que lo último que hizo fue producir un estruendo entre el silencio de la noche._

—¡Vegeta!

Bulma apenas y pudo articular dicha palabra entre sus labios, un ahogo profundo de su pecho se ahogó al ver como su captor disparó hacia al príncipe hiriéndole su antebrazo izquierdo. La sangre escarlata del príncipe fue la primera en escena, provocando un riachuelo sobre el brazo del mismo, sin embargo no fue impedimento para el hombre quien aún sujetando la punzante herida se acercaba con ese porte altanero e intimidante hacia ese hombre que osó en lastimarlo, Vegeta era de acero, difícilmente alguien lo vería caer y este no sería ese día.

Impresionado por el temple del príncipe, el hombre enmascarado aún sobre el suelo comenzó a retroceder a toda velocidad, no dudó ni un segundo más en volver a apuntarle con el arma de fuego; su mano temblaba por la intensa mirada azabache del heredero que le penetraba sus propios ojos, _nunca creyó que el príncipe infundiera tanto miedo._ Sin previo aviso, soltó un nuevo disparo pero esta vez a la nada provocando solo aumentar los gritos desesperados de la peli azul, mientras que el heredero de Vegetaseí arrugaba con fuerza su entrecejo marcado. Notó que cada vez los pasos del príncipe eran más lentos a los iníciales, por lo que aprovechó el escándalo que el mismo provocó en el segundo disparo huyendo a toda velocidad del alcance de la vista de los presentes, escondiéndose entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Para la princesa todo sucedió en cámara lenta, tal impresión que se llevó al presenciar todo que le era difícil por decir o reaccionar de alguna forma ante lo sucedido. A lo lejos, escuchó como un golpe en seco se retumbo contra el suelo, para mayor de su impresión notó que a pesar del fuerte temple de Vegeta, se veía debilitado y por ende estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre debido a la herida producida por la bala.

Fue cuando regresó de golpe a la realidad, no entendió de que manera pero recuperó la fuerza que había perdido entre los forcejeos contra su captor y se dirigió automáticamente hacia el príncipe, quien yacía hincado sobre el suelo sujetando su ante brazo izquierdo y bañándose en su propia sangre. Bulma en ese momento se sintió tan desesperada, en ella surgió una angustia que nunca había sentido con alguien más ¿A qué se debía? Ni ella misma podía explicar lo que pasaba en sus sentires y pensares, pero al verlo de esa forma su pecho de oprimía y una inexplicable necesidad por atenderlo le salía a flote de su cuerpo.

—Vegeta, no te muevas…—Susurró la peli azul en un tono de sincera aflicción y preocupación, llegando a su lado sosteniéndolo delicadamente de su ancha espalda. El príncipe al sentir su suave tacto sintió como sus músculos se tensaron, pero más al sentir la exquisita aroma que emanaba la mujer golpeando contra su olfato.—Estás perdiendo mucha sangre…

—No se te ocurra hacer una tontería mujer.—La fuerte voz del príncipe se podía escuchar como arrastraba las palabras, misma razón por la cual reprimía el dolor punzante que le evocaba su herida y el hecho de perder suficiente sangre; sin embargo incluso hasta en las peores situaciones jamás demostraría debilidad, _mucho menos frente a ella. —_ Nada que no haya librado en las batallas…

—¡No diga eso! —Bramó preocupada la peli azul acercándose más hacia él, al punto que sus miradas se encontraron en una bella danza entre la luz y oscuridad, provocando un pequeño hormigueo en la mujer en su cuerpo al sentir cómo el hombre la desarmaba con ese simple acto. Nerviosa, rompió ese contacto visual mirándola hacia la dirección del brazo herido, podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por la adrenalina que le provocaba estar tan cercana al hombre.— Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes…

—¡Bah! Solo provocas tanto escándalo, yo mismo puedo irme solo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Solo mírate, estás perdiendo mucha sangre, estás provocando que la herida se desgarre más con movimientos bruscos…

—Tonterías.—Dicho esto, Vegeta se irguió sobre su lugar dispuesto a salir de esa situación que lentamente se estaba volviendo embarazosa ante su debilidad, sin embargo no pudo obviar el hecho de soltar un gemido debido al dolor punzante que le evocaba tal herida, algo que por supuesto solo provocó acrecentar más la preocupación en la peli azul. Bulma por su parte, no se dio cuenta de sus actos pues al instante corrió de nuevo junto al príncipe para sostenerlo del brazo libre y sirviendo de apoyo para el mismo. Vegeta instintivamente giró su rostro hacia el de la peli azul encontrándose con sus intensos y hermosos ojos cielo que brillaban incluso más que la misma luna, no obstante lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la genuina preocupación que estos emanaban en ese instante.—Pero qué…

—Yo lo ayudaré…

—Yo no te pedí…

El sonido de un fuerte trote hizo que a ambos príncipes detuvieran su discusión al notar el susodicho que llegaba a la escena de los hechos. Bulma sintió un gran alivio al ver quien era el que llegaba hacia ella, por lo que no dudo en hacerle señas con su mano para que se acercara lo más rápido posible, mientras que Vegeta solo bufaba por debajo al ver el drama con el que manejaba las cosas la peli azul; de no haber sido porque estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y se sentía débil, ya hubiera mandado al demonio al soldado de cabellera larga que se acercaba con suma rapidez y preocupación hacia ellos.

—¡Raditz! Por Kami-Sama qué bueno que estás aquí.—Alegó una Bulma nerviosa que sujetaba con más fuerza el brazo libre del príncipe.—¡Ven! Necesito tu ayuda…

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¡Príncipe Vegeta! —Bramó alarmado.— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No es hora para que hagas preguntas tontas Raditz.—Susurró acelerada la princesa quien veía como el heredero perdía lentamente las fuerzas, pero no por ello evitaba emitir gemidos de fastidio al ver el alboroto que ella estaba provocaba.— Ayúdame a llevarlo al castillo…

—¡Príncipe resista! Llegaremos cuanto antes.

—Cómo dijo la mujer…—Susurró débilmente el moreno.— Deja de decir tonterías…

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, llevándose una mano hacia su mandíbula mientras que la restante apoyaba su codo para que este mismo descansara de la tensión provocada en sus músculos.

No podía dejar de pensar en todos los hechos sucedidos esa tarde-noche, desde lo acontecido en la biblioteca hasta lo del bosque ¿Vegeta le había salvado la vida? Ni en sus más locos sueños se podía imaginar un hecho como ese, es más ¿Cómo es que el había llegado en el momento preciso? ¿Será que la había seguido después de que la corrió al interrumpirlo con la mujer? Su mente era un caos intentando anudar todos los hilos encrucijadas de ese momento, pero hubo una idea que sobresalió en su mente y no pudo dejar de lado el hecho que le provocó una pequeña sonrisa en sus afilados labios ¿Sería que Vegeta después de haberla corrido he ido detrás de ella, le había importado realmente que lo haya visto con una mujer? Tal vez sonaba absurdo y tonto, pero no pudo evitar que un sentimiento gozo emergiera en ella en esos momentos, _el en busca de ella…_

Tal vez no tenía nada importancia hacia el príncipe, o siempre le hacía saber que lo que ocurriera con ella no le daba cierta relevancia pero el simple hecho de recordarlo en donde le salvaba la vida, _sin duda alguna provocaba sensaciones extrañas en la joven peli azul._

Las puertas de la habitación del príncipe se abrieron de par en par mostrándose a Cabba que salía con una tina llena de vendajes con sangre, mientras que detrás de él salía Raditz con un semblante serio en dirección hacia la princesa, algo que a ella le comenzaba a dar igual ese tipo de miradas en aquel lugar.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó con genuina preocupación la peli azul acercándose a su soldado de custodia, mientras que el más joven de los presentes se retiraba con los vendajes llenos de sangre.—

—Afortunadamente bien.—Susurró por debajo cruzándose de brazos mientras que se recargaba sobre la puerta.—La bala solo alcanzó a rosar su antebrazo, menos mal que no lo perforó.—Suspiró cansado.—Solo que no quiere que nadie se entere de esto, no quiso se viniera el médico al revisarlo, dice que solo es algo sin importancia.

—¡Es un terco! —Vociferó la mujer molesta llevándose ambas manos a su cintura de reloj, mientras que el soldado la escudriñó con la mirada.— No entiendo porque actúa así.

—¡Oye! Más respeto a tu alteza.—Susurró molesto.—Y baja tu voz chillona, lo que menos quiere el príncipe es que todos se enteren y pareces gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Es un tonto! ¿Cómo quiere estar como si nada, si perdió mucha sangre? Con los vendajes que le colocó Cabba no servirán de nada.

—¡Deja de ofender al príncipe!

—Mejor hazme un favor, si ese hombre se niega a ser atendido, entonces yo lo haré.—Declaró firme.—Solo quiero que me traigas ciertas cosas…

—¡Ni creas que soy tu sirviente! —Alegó ofendido dándole la espalda.—¿Es que sabes algo de medicina? ¡Ja! Lo dudo…

—Al menos más que tú, sí. Ve a traerme lo que te pediré al menos que quieras ver a tu príncipe débil por ser mal atendido.

—¿Por lo menos me dirás que ocurrió en el bosque? —Reclamó dándole la cara, mientras que arqueaba sus cejas al ver como la mujer lo evitaba verlo a los ojos.—Que fue lo que…

—Raditz, deja de meterte en donde no te llaman.—Susurró irritada.—Solo ve por lo que te pedí y ya.

—Esto te saldrá caro mujer…

Bulma decidió no prestarle atención a las amenazabas vacías del hombre, había notado en ese tiempo de convivencia con él que todas iban cargadas de falsas intenciones.

Decidió concentrarse de nuevo al tema importante, _el príncipe._ No sabía porque, pero después de lo sucedido, ahora sentía que tenía una enorme deuda con él y no podía dejar de pensar y analizar ¿Por qué había ido por ella? ¿Cómo es que sabía que estaba en el bosque? Sin reprimirlo, soltó un gran suspiro cargado de sentimientos encontrados, sería _una noche larga,_ pero sería el precio a cambio de ese acto _heroico_ que cometió el con ella.

Su mente se encontraba llena de dudas en ese instante, variando desde la acción inesperada de Vegeta hasta llegando al punto de su captor ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Por qué la intentó _matar_? Porqué más que una violación, ella sentía que el hombre estaba a punto de matarla. Sintió como se le heló la sangre de su cuerpo ¿Significaba que alguien dentro del castillo sabía que era hija de Paragus? Hasta donde ella tenía entendido, las únicas personas que sabían sobre su origen eran los príncipes, Raditz solo la trataba como la mujer quien metió en problemas a su hermano pero no mencionaba sobre si era hija de Paragus y solo quedaba el viejo soldado Nappa, ¡Nappa, lo había olvidado! Tal vez pudo haber comentado entre sus camaradas que tenían capturada a la hija del enemigo…

Imparablemente comenzó a temblar su cuerpo, si era así su suposición, significaba que probablemente varios fieles al reino Vegetaseí no dudarían en arrancarle la cabeza solo por ser la _"enemiga"._ ¡Debía irse cuanto antes de ese lugar! Tal vez el peligro ni siquiera eran los soberanos, si no su fiel pueblo.

—Aquí está lo que me pediste mujer. —La gruesa voz de Raditz salir entre las penumbras solo provocó espantar a la princesa sacándola de sus pensamientos, algo que evocó una risa burlona sobre el moreno al sorprenderla de esa forma.— Tranquila mujer, aunque ya estás maquilando la forma de salirte con la tuya de nuevo, será muy difícil que escapes de mis ojos esta vez.

—Sí hicieras bien tu trabajo, nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto.—Susurró molesta arrebatándole de las manos las cosas que le trajo el soldado.— Sí yo fuera tu, me preocuparía al ver cómo reaccionará el príncipe después de enterarse por sí mismo que no estaba custodiada como debía ser.—Sonrió con altanería la peli azul al ver como el rostro del moreno palideció por completo, por fin lograba dejarlo callado al insoportable hermano de Goku.— Buenas noches Raditz.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a ir hacia la alcoba del príncipe dejando a un estupefacto Raditz, sin duda eso provocó sacar una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en el rostro de la mujer, _de alguna forma amaba tener ese poder en las palabras._ Su sonrisa victoriosa se borró al instante al poner un pie en la alcoba del príncipe. Sintió como su corazón se aceleró de un segundo a otro de una forma inexplicable, de no ser porque traía en sus manos el material de curación que le pidió a Raditz que le consiguiera, se podría apreciar como sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa sensación.

La habitación del heredero lucía terriblemente oscura, le era difícil a la princesa poder apreciar algunos detalles del lugar como el color de los tapices o incluso de las cortinas; solo podía notar que era el recinto sumamente amplio, incluso más amplio que su propia habitación en Tsufuru. Se podía sentir en el ambiente una corriente de aire que comenzaba a envolverla provocándola reaccionar con esa sensación incomoda, _ella necesitaba calor, jamás le gustaba la sensación de la frialdad._ Bajo las penumbras de la noche, cerca a su paso encontró una pequeña mesita para dejar las cosas con las que cargaba y así poder ir a cerrar las puertas del balcón donde se colaba las pequeñas ráfagas de viento.

Cuanto más se acercó al interior de la habitación, se podía apreciar como los rayos que emanaban la luna se filtraban sobre el lugar, regalándole así una mejor visibilidad a la joven y al fondo de la habitación lo encontró, tendido sobre su extensa cama _king size,_ acompañado solo de una lámpara de vela sobre su mesa de noche quien la misma luz que emanaba lograba reflejar la silueta del hombre envuelto entre un vendaje, mientras que su melena azabache se reflejaba su sombra sobre los suelos.

Tras cerrar las puertas que daban al exterior del balcón, Bulma regresó a tomar la canasta donde cargaba las cosas para acercarse hacia el herido hombre. Podía sentir como un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estómago, el simple hecho de invadir un espacio tan privado del príncipe lograba hacerla sentir incomoda, al punto en que cada segundo que avanzaba se convencía a sí misma en dejar las cosas como estaban y regresar a su habitación. Pero el sentimiento de culpa, o de _agradecimiento_ la detenían, el hombre podía ser lo que sea pero eso que hizo por ella, sin duda alguna se sentía en deuda y que mejor manera de hacer por el aunque sea el esfuerzo de curarlo de esa herida que le salvo la vida a ella.

Detuvo su respiración de golpe al verlo tendido sobre la comodidad de sus almohadas, el príncipe parecía estar dormido aunque era evidente que no estaba descansado después de todo, se podía apreciar como su ceño marcado lo fruncía a sobre manera entre ratos y leves jadeos emergían de su ronco pecho.

Con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, dejo la canasta sobre la mesita de noche para poder primero inspeccionar al príncipe, necesitaba ver que tan profunda era la herida para poder ver que tanto podía hacer por ella. Lentamente se sentó a un lado de él, sobre la orilla de la cama, no quería despertarlo y desafiar la furia del hombre, lo que menos quería era provocar una de sus tantas discusiones que tenía con él pues era consciente que el hombre no se dejaría hacer nada y mucho _menos por ella._ Lo miró por una brevedad de segundos, le sorprendía que aun en un estado vulnerable no perdiera esa presencia tan imponente que emanaba el hombre, sentía que si rompía la brecha de espacio que los separaba en cualquier momento despertaría el león y se lanzaría a atacarla.

¿Por qué sí la detestaba, hizo esto por ella? Si tanto la aborrecía como alardeaba el hombre cada que lo tenía frente a ella, simplemente hubiera dejado que ese sujeto lograra su cometido y él se ahorraría el forzado trabajo de tener que liderar con ella. No quería sobre pensar las cosas, después de todo tal vez el aún no la exhibía por el simple hecho de fastidiarla y hacer con eso daño hacia su padre, tal vez si Paragus se enteraba que los saiyajin tenía a su hija en sus manos y que se burlaban de su apellido real, su padre se vería sumamente humillado, _si seguro eso, solo humillación._

Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro pesado escapar de sus labios, no llevaba muchos días en ese lugar y ya sentía que su vida peligraba incluso más que en Tsufuru. Deslizó sus manos hacia la canasta para atraerla hacia ella y poder buscar los desinfectantes para limpiar la herida que notoriamente se podía apreciar como la sangre comenzaba a manchar los vendajes blancos. Sintió como sus mejillas ardieron de golpe al punto en que tomaron un tono carmín; entre sus pensamientos y sus propios cuestionamientos que se formaba, no había notado hasta que se había acercado en retirar el vendaje, el cuerpo exhibido del hombre. Claro, no se encontraba totalmente desnudo, solamente la parte superior, pero para ella era la primera vez que observaba la fisonomía de un hombre expuesta y tan, _cerca._

Recordó entonces los sucesos antes de lo del bosque, antes de lo de la biblioteca, su mente la llevó hasta ese punto en donde ambos habían entrado en un juego peligroso. _"Tus tratos no van conmigo mujer, pero tienes agallas y tú misma firmaste tu condena, bienvenida al infierno princesa"_ tales palabras llegaron de golpe en ese momento, en cómo en su último encuentro ella inconsciente de sus palabras, _o tal vez consciente,_ se le había insinuado en un acto desesperado por qué no la delatara. Las imágenes llegaron por consiguiente, y fue cuando no solo sus mejillas se tornaron de carmín el recordar ese _intenso intercambio entre ambos príncipes, en cómo el sentir su respiración sobre su cuello la helaba, en su tacto firme pero sutil que la hacía vibrar su frágil piel y sus besos llenos de energía que le robaban el mismo aliento._

Instintivamente se mordió su labio inferior al recordar eso, ¿Por qué si los dos ni siquiera podían mantener una charla coloquial, terminaban sucumbiendo a ese instinto carnal? Desvió su mirada agua marina hacia el moreno, ¿Cómo sería entablar una conversación con él donde ninguno de los dos se la pasara desafiándose? ¿Por qué si tanto la aborrecía, él la besaba con _fervor deseo?_ Claro, solo por humillación. De nuevo el recuerdo de esa tarde en la biblioteca invadió su memoria, ¿Qué podía esperar? Era el príncipe, seguro estaba acostumbrado a que toda mujer que quisiera lo complaciera. Frunció sus delgadas cejas negando con sus largos mechones turquesas que se escapaban de su recogido mal hecho, _a ella no le debería importar eso, solo irse lo más pronto posible._

Decida, comenzó a tomar entre las cosas un par de gasas mientras las untaba con el alcohol para limpiar los rastros de sangre que quedaron impregnados en el cuerpo del príncipe, ¡Pero por Kami-sama! ¡Qué fuerte era! No pudo obviar lo que tenía frente a ella, el cuerpo semi desnudo del príncipe lucía bastante trabajado, su pecho de acero, su marcado abdomen, incluso sus bíceps y tríceps lucían demasiado imponentes, ella jamás ignoró el hecho de que el hombre fuera fuerte, pero bajo la vestimenta que usaba y sumándole su baja estatura en comparación con sus otros soldados que parecían enormes simios, nunca imaginó la magnitud de fuerza que poseía el príncipe. Apenada por apreciar todos esos detalles en él, decidió que haría lo más pronto posible su curación o terminaría pensando en peores cosas.

Lentamente se acercó hacia él para retirar el vendaje mal puesto de Cabba, no quería despertarlo por lo que hacía su labor lo más cuidadosa y sutil posible. Notó que la herida efectivamente no era tan profunda como había pensado, pero debía limpiar bien eso ya que si no podría contraer el hombre una severa infección por un mal cuidado.

—No te atrevas.

Ni cinco centímetros estuvo cerca de la herida para limpiarla cuando sintió el fuerte agarre del moreno sobre su muñeca impidiendo hacer su labor de limpieza, así como su fuerte voz la sorprendió de momento a otro interceptándola en su tarea. Bulma dio un pequeño brinco sobre su lugar al ser interceptada de esa forma, y más cuando giró su rostro en busca del rostro de Vegeta, encontrándose con esa mirada azabache y penetrante, desafiándola con la misma en un toque como _"¿Qué me piensas hacer?"._

La princesa sintió como su respiración se volvía agitada, tenerlo tan _cerca y en esa forma en cómo la observaba, no sabía que palabra decir o cómo reaccionar, simplemente la dejaba muda._ Tragó saliva nerviosamente, se sentía como una pequeña niña que era sorprendida haciendo una travesura o haciendo algo indebido, aunque si lo analizaba bien era obvio que Vegeta la mirara de esa forma, _si desconfiaba de ella._

—Déjame hacerlo.—Susurró al cabo de un par de segundos, tras no poder con el intenso silencio que se formaba entre ambos. Vegeta por su parte no dejaba de escudriñarla con su desafiante mirada, mientras que su rostro inexpresivo no demostraba alguna seña en particular, pero para Bulma su parámetro eran sus _ojos, esos ojos que le gritaban que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella le hacía.—_ Lo ne…

—¿Y con el permiso de quién? —Bramó con fuerza a pesar de su estado, sin embargo su voz aún no sonaba tan _molesta.—_ Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería conmigo.

Para este punto de la escena, Bulma estalló en coraje ¿Qué se creía ese hombre? ¿Todavía que ella estaba en la mejor disposición de curarlo se ponía en ese plan de macho el _príncipe todo poderoso?_

Lo que tenía peli azul es que su rostro era demasiado expresivo, o al menos eso había notado Vegeta desde el primero momento en que la conoció, la mujer tenía distintas facetas y era fácil leerla, en especial su mirada cristalina, sin duda alguna era predecible _como en esos momentos._ El rostro consternado de la peli azul viró a uno lleno de impotencia contenida, notó como sus mejillas de nuevo ardían en carmín pero no era por alguna pena, si no por mero orgullo. La princesa notablemente molesta, con una fuerza que ni ella misma se explicó de donde la obtuvo, retiró su mano sujetada por parte del príncipe arrebatándola con suma rapidez, dejando la mano del moreno en el aire y ahora le tocaba a él ser el _consternado._

Se vio tentada en dejar todas las cosas y retirarse a su habitación, pero solo dos cosas la detuvieron en su proceder, _primero el hecho de sentirse en deuda con él, segundo su orgullo; no le daría el gusto al principito en hacerle creer que no era capaz de realizar esa tarea._

Tomando de nuevo las cosas entre sus manos, y aún bajo la atenta mirada penetrante del hombre, se nuevo hizo un acercamiento hacia él con el objetivo de limpiarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo, el príncipe volvía a interceptar su mano con la suya, impidiendo tan siquiera un acercamiento leve, solo había intercambio de dos miradas feroces.

—¡Lo necesitas! —Refutó embravecida la princesa, aún bajo el fuerte agarre del moreno.—Si no limpio tu herida, seguramente se hará una terrible infección y créeme, las consecuencias no son nada buenas.

—Hmp, tonterías.—Replicó bajando el tono de su voz.—He estado en peores situaciones y he salido de ellas.

—Que bien me alegro.—Susurró con sinceridad aunque en su tono de voz se podía notar un dejo de ironía.—Pero déjame hacerlo esta vez, quieras o no lo necesitas.

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie, en especial tuya.

Bulma frunció a sobre manera sus delgadas cejas, para este punto Vegeta ya había sobre pasado la línea de su paciencia, no sabía si el comportamiento del príncipe se debía por la irritabilidad que estaba sintiendo en ese instante por el dolor que el ocultaba vanamente de ella, o por la más obvias razones de todas, _su aborrecimiento hacia ella._ Molesta, intentó de nuevo retirar su mano pero esta vez Vegeta no la soltó, incluso la jaló más hacia el al punto de atraerla hacia su pecho desnudo, no obstante con la otra mano libre de la princesa la interpuso entre ambos creando una barrera apoyada sobre el dorso del hombre. A pesar de la situación, la peli azul sostuvo con firmeza su fiera mirada sobre la azabache del hombre, no se daría por vencida con sus palabras hirientes, _de cierta forma le comenzaba a emocionar hasta donde ella dominaría su palabra sobre él._

—Es evidente.—Prosiguió la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.—Con esas feas marcas que llevas en tu cuerpo se nota que ni tú mismo sabes cuidarte.

—Me cuido de personas de no fiar.—Susurró irguiéndose sobre si sitio al punto de quedarse sentado y acortando más la proximidad entre ellos.—No confío en nadie.

—Ese es el gran problema majestad.—Imitó su tono de voz con un toque de arrogancia, logrando que el príncipe enmarcara una ceja al ver como la mujer quería imponer terreno.—Se concentra tanto en culpar al menos indicado, cuando probablemente el verdadero enemigo es quien menos se imaginaba.

—Escucha mujer.—Alardeó de nuevo en su tono rudo atrayéndola de golpe hacia él, a tal punto en que sus respiraciones chocaban contra sus pieles.—

—Bulma.—Le interrumpió de golpe manteniendo el contacto visual.— Mi nombre es Bulma ¿Ya debería saberlo, no?

—No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo mujer.

—¿Le da miedo que una mujer indefensa como yo, pueda lastimarlo con alcohol y ungüentos? —El príncipe desvió su mirada hacia la mano atrapada de la princesa observando que efectivamente poseía de una gasa humectada con alcohol y al mismo tiempo a un lado de ellos yacía una canasta con demás ungüentos y vendajes. Molesto, regresó su mirada hacia ella encontrándose con una imagen que totalmente lo hipnotizó, _una mujer con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, mientras que sus ojos emanaban un fuego intenso y al mismo tiempo con una mirada llena de coquetería. No sabía si ella lo estaba haciendo apropósito, pero la arrogancia que mostraba la mujer en ese momento envuelta de pura feminidad, simplemente le resultó seductor._ Vegeta guardó silencio desviando su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, no quería ver como ella festejaba ese triunfo sobre él, ya había preparado mentalmente como contestarle ante esa pregunta pero al ver ese semblante seguro de la mujer, _lo desarmó._ Bulma por su parte al no ver más objeciones del príncipe, sonrió triunfante.— Será rápido, lo prometo.

—Hmp…

Vegeta decidió soltarla para que hiciera lo más pronto posible su labor, algo que agradeció internamente Bulma pues sentía que el fuerte agarre del príncipe palpitaba en su muñeca dejándole una ligera marca. La princesa procedió de nuevo su labor remojando de nuevo las gasas en alcohol para comenzar con la limpieza mientras que el moreno se recargaba sobre la cabecera de su cama, esperando el momento de su _contacto_ y que se retirara lo más rápido posible.

Con delicadeza, la peli azul se acercó hacia el de nuevo rompiendo esa barrera de desaparición, una que ahora vanamente intentaba poner el príncipe. Vegeta observaba como la mujer sabía muy bien lo que hacía, la forma delicada en como limpiaba los rastros de sangre y lo detallista que era al dejarlo todo en perfecto estado.

No pudo evitarlo, pero sentir la proximidad ella lo estaba provocando, _aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer._ Recordó la noche anterior cuando la fue a buscar a su habitación, con la intención de burlarse de la actual situación de su padre, pero el final fue otro, un final que lo dejó _sediento, ansioso, y que toda la noche no logró conciliar el sueño por solo remembrar los hechos._ Recordó lo suave que era la piel de la mujer, lo estrecha y frágil que era entre la cárcel de sus músculos, en su aroma en peculiar y lo terriblemente deseables que eran sus labios, _deseaba su interior volver a probar el dulce néctar de su boca._

La observaba de soslayo, quería poner su típica imagen en donde no le importaba nada y darse su lugar, pero era inevitable no prestarle atención a esa mujer. Le causaba curiosidad la forma de ser de ella, ¿Sí tanto se burlaba de ella, porque decía en ayudarlo? Por un segundo pensó en que se encontraba agradecida por haberla _ayudado,_ pero inmediatamente eliminó esa idea de su mente, _tal vez lo único que quería era ganarse su confianza para que así se saliera con la suya, seguro era eso._

Todo en ella era un misterio, había algo que no cuadraba en esa mujer y la forma en cómo llegó hacia Vegetaseí ¿Por qué Paragus habría mandado a su hija, cuando la mujer ni siquiera sabía defenderse por si sola? Era obvio que ellos tarde o temprano descubrirían con las verdaderas intenciones de Paragus y sería una pérdida de tiempo que el hiciera algo de esa forma, incluso resultaba humillante para él que tuvieran a su hija ¿No? Las palabras de su hermano y Nappa resonaban en su mente, si bien sabía de forma indirecta que Bulma no era la legítima hija de Paragus, llevaba su apellido y sin duda alguna tenerla como esclava para ellos era sumamente humillante para la casa real de Tsufuru, entonces ¿Sería que, probablemente la mujer es la más afectada en todo esto?

—¡Ahh! ¡Mujer!—Vociferó el príncipe retrocediendo sobre su lugar.—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡No te muevas! —Empleó el mismo tono de voz la mujer acercando más un nuevo paño húmedo.—

—¡Eso duele! —Prosiguió sujetando su hombro izquierdo en forma de reflejo de protección.—¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Es una solución que yo misma hice.—Alardeó orgullosa.—Sé que arde, pero te ayudará a coagular la sangre más rápido, los vendajes que te colocó Cabba estaban mal y por lo tanto comenzabas a perder sangre.

—¡Ahhh! —Volvió a rugir al sentir el tacto del pañuelo sobre su herida apoyándose bruscamente sobre el respaldo de la cama.—¡Maldición, arde!

—¡Si te quedarás quieto, no te dolería!

—¡Pues si no te hubieras escapado, no estaría lastimado mujer!

—¡Pues de no haberme corrido…—Refutó molesta cruzándose de brazos.—…no habría escapado!

—¡Tu eres la que no debería estar entrando en lugares que no te corresponden! —Elevó su voz cruzándose de brazos bajo la mirada energúmena de la peli azul.— No tienes el derecho de andar por donde quieras.

—¿Nunca te lo han dicho verdad? —Susurró molesta entrecerrando sus ojos.—¡Tu deberías controlar tu mal genio!

Vegeta se limitó a lanzarle una última mirada fulminante para después mirar hacia otro punto de la habitación, estaba cansado como para seguir con esa discusión infantil, aunque en realidad le sorprendía como la peli azul cuando agarraba agresividad, _no se quedaba callada, incluso parecía retarlo, de cierta forma le agradaba esa faceta de la mujer._

Bulma continuo con su labor escuchando leves quejidos del hombre, pero al final fue más rápido de lo que imaginó y de lo que esperaba. Suspiró cansada, no tenía idea de la hora que era pero imaginaba que era ya muy tarde, necesitaba descansar pues habían sido muchas emociones durante un día. Ahora la peor parte venía ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Levantarse e irse como si nada? Le incomodaba el hecho de darle las gracias al hombre ¿Y si se burlaba de ella? Eso era más que predecible, pero ¿No se vería descortés de su parte? Podrían ser lo que sea y llevarse mal, pero antes que todo ambos eran príncipes y por ende tenían "educación y principios". Incomoda se sentó derecha sobre su lugar guardando todas las cosas sobre la canasta, mientras que el hombre seguía sin darle la cara, _vaya que sería más difícil de lo que creyó._

—He terminado.—Susurró aun sin atraer la atención del hombre.—Mañana esa herida mejorara, incluso puedo asegurarte que la cicatrización no será tan profunda.

—Hmp…

—Y…gracias…—Dicho eso obtuvo toda la atención del moreno, sintiendo como los intensos ojos azabaches del hombre penetraban los suyos.—Gracias por haberme salvado la vida…

Vegeta se movió incomodo sobre su lugar, jamás había escuchado unas palabras con cierta sinceridad y agradecimiento como las de ella, incluso era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía y de una forma u otra, _se sintió extraño._

—Creo que estamos a mano.—Susurró la peli azul al ver que el hombre no pronunciaba alguna palabra.—Yo…

—No lo hice por salvarte.—Pronunció el heredero con una frialdad en su voz congelando a la mujer sobre su lugar.—Simplemente lo hice al ver hay enemigos rondando en mi castillo.

—Entonces…—Susurró con su voz levemente débil, de cierta forma la idea de ver a Vegeta salvándola le había creado un ideal muy elevado y el mismo lo mataba, _aunque la verdad era otra escondida en esas palabras.—_ ¿Por qué decidió seguirme?

Ahora fue el turno del príncipe quedándose estoico sobre su lugar ¿Qué le diría? Qué por alguna extra razón que ni el mismo comprendía sintió la necesidad de _ir tras ella._ Chistó por debajo, odiaba verse en una encrucijada que el mismo había creado, desde que esa mujer había aparecido generaba en él una incertidumbre que le impacientaba con cada día que pasaba, no podía explicarse pero _tenía una necesidad de saber absolutamente todo de ella,_ fuera culpable o no, _esa mujer lo incomodaba._

Bulma desvió su mirada incomoda hacia la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba mirando el príncipe, el mutismo que se volvía a generar entre ellos era terriblemente agobiante y de cierta forma asfixiante. Era curioso, pero a pesar que su trato con el en esos días que llevaban de conocerse eran todo el tiempo contradecirse, algo en el le inquietaba, cuando lo miraba hacia sus exorbitantes orbes azabaches sentía que se enfrentaba a un mar de misterios, llenos de oscuridad profunda y escepticismo, _de una forma u otra le causaba curiosidad poder penetrar esas aguas profundas._

—Lo hice por el simple hecho de aseverarme en que no escaparas. —Estúpido, se sintió estúpido en responderle de esa forma ¿Es que no era evidente? Era la excusa más tonta que el haya dicho, ¡Maldita mujer! No lograba comprender como se veía preso frente a esos orbes cristalinos que no dejaban de apreciarlo con esa intensidad de brillo como las estrellas.—Solo eso.

—Claro…—Susurró decepcionada la princesa ¿Qué le hacía creer que alguien en ese lugar se preocuparía genuinamente de ella? Y más él.—Aún así, gracias. De forma indirecta me ayudó y eso lo tengo presente, así que en agradecimiento me ofrecí en limpiarle las heridas que solo fueron superficiales. Si no necesita algo más su alteza, me retiro. Buena noche.

Aun con cierta incomodes en el turbio ambiente que se había generado, la peli azul comenzó a guardar sus objetos en la canastilla pare retirarse lo más pronto posible del lugar evitándolo mirar a los ojos, no quería que el viera la _desilusión en su mirada._ Antes de abandonar el borde de la cama donde se encontraba sentada, sintió como su muñeca de la mano libre que no llevaba la canasta fue tomada con fuerza, más no con brusquedad como la primera vez, para después ser nuevamente jalada hacia la cercanía del príncipe.

Su corazón volvía a reaccionar con esa simple acción, podía sentir que en algún momento se saldría de su pecho y si era posible el incluso también lo podría escuchar. Ahí estaban de nuevo juntos, con una cercanía tan próxima, al punto en que sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban unas contra otras y sus miradas llenas de incertidumbre se volvía a cruzar en esa danza de adrenalina.

Podía sentir como el asfixiante aroma de la peli azul penetraban por sus fosas nasales, todo en ella era _dulce, delicado, frágil, encantador._ Desvió sus intensos ojos oscuros hacia el perfil afilado de la chica, apreciando cada sutil detalle en ella; lo tenía que aceptar a regañadientes, _jamás había conocido a una belleza excepcional como la de esa mujer, con un aura tan angelical y puro como esa musa frente a sus ojos._ Su recorrido se detuvo en aquel par de labios entre abiertos, tan _deseosos, llenos de vitalidad y suaves, así como su tersa piel y todo en ella._ Recordó lo de un día anterior, recordó la forma en cómo él, el príncipe de todos los saiyajin se atrevió a profanar esos labios vírgenes de maldad solo para humillarla, _pero el humillado fue él,_ pues de cierta forma los besos de la mujer se quedaron impregnados en sus labios sedientos, y en su interior gritaba una voz interna, le gritaba que dejara de lado su orgullo y que volviera a hacerlo, _su cuerpo lo pedía._

Bulma se comenzó a sentir incomoda, pues podía sentir como el hombre no dejaba mirarla directamente a sus labios, un nerviosismo volvía a emerger de su estómago, _de alguna forma podía ver las próximas intenciones del hombre,_ y aunque en su interior temblaba de miedo, también _una sensación interna pedía por sentir su seductora cercanía._

—Se…¿Se le ofrece algo más majestad? —Susurró nerviosa la princesa haciendo pequeños movimientos con su mano para poder alejarse del fuerte agarre del hombre, pero Vegeta al notar sus intenciones solo ejercía más fuerza en su agarre.—

—Es cierto.—Susurró el príncipe acercándola más hacia él, sintió como las frágiles manos de la mujer chocaban contra su pecho desnudo y caliente, aún sin soltarla.—De cierta forma te salve indirectamente, entonces aún no estamos a mano.

—¿Q-qué? —No quería aceptarlo, pero sentir de nuevo su cuerpo tan próximo al de él le vo9lvía a generar un espasmo recorrer en todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su sentir volvía a temblar, toda su aura de imponencia volvía a desaparecer al tenerlo de esa manera junto a ella, y sumándole el hecho de esas últimas palabras que el le decía ¿A qué se refería ahora el hombre? —Yo no entiendo qué…

—¿Lo olvidaste mujer? —Sonrió ladino al ver el nerviosismo en los ojos de la princesa, le encantaban sus ojos, porque podía leerla atreves de ellos y saber si en verdad fingía inocencia o no. Esa mujer era fácil de leer, pero solo superficialmente, _él deseaba saber más de su pasado, de lo que lo envolvía a ella.— Tú y yo teníamos un trato._

El alma casi se le salía del cuerpo a la princesa, recordó a lo que se refería el moreno, _sabía perfectamente hacia qué punto iba._ Sintió como sus mejillas se bañaron en un intenso carmín mientras que su pulso se aceleraba considerablemente. No podía dejar de verlo, podía notar como el príncipe ahora sonría victorioso, _era su torno de ganar._ Insegura de sus próximos movimientos, decidió la princesa zafarse del fuerte agarre del hombre para poder escapar de él, pero todo intenso fue en vano pues lo que por consiguiente obtuvo fue lo menos esperado; Vegeta en un audaz movimiento la atrajo por completo hacia él al punto que la acorraló entre sus brazos para rodar con ella sobre la cama y quedar encima de la peli azul, _no la dejaría ir esta noche._

Los grandes ojos de la princesa se abrieron desmesurados al ver la acción del príncipe, no esperaba terminar bajo su cuerpo, bajo esa aura imponente del mismo y verse _presa del mismo._

—N-no…no sé a lo que se refiere.—Pronunció la mujer con dificultad pues sentía que lentamente tartamudeaba y no quería ser burla del moreno.—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—¿Así que no lo recuerdas? —Susurró en un tono seductor provocando temblar a la peli azul.— Recuerda que firmaste un trato con el _mismo diablo._

—¡Ese trato no existe! —Declaró con falsa firmeza Bulma, pues aunque su entrecejo se marco por la incomodes que le evocaba el hombre, no _quería verse vulnerable ante él.—_ No recuerdo en que haya confirmado algo…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero mujer.—Sonrió con mayor arrogancia al ver el temor en ella.—Tus actos hablaron por sí solos, tu miedo porque tu amado padre viniera hasta acá tú busca resulto hablar por ti, _en qué harías lo que sea a cambio de tu libertad.—_ Bulma quedó en silencio al escucharlo, era cierto, _ella se había ofrecido en ser incluso su esclava, el dijo que pondría los términos._ La sonrisa petulante del príncipe se extendió sobre su rostro, _la tenía como quería, entre sus manos.—_

 _—_ No lo haría…—Susurró temerosa sintiendo como el hombre dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.—

—¿Quieres desafiarme? —Sonrió petulante acercando su rostro al de ella, sintiendo el cálido calor que emanaba la princesa.—No te conviene provocarme mujer…

—Para eso tiene a mujeres que lo complacen.—Soltó la princesa queriendo detener al príncipe, sin embargo lo único que provocaba era revelar la _incomodes_ que sintió al verlo con la otra mujer.—Yo no soy ninguna ramera.

—No…no lo eres…—Su voz sonaba terriblemente varonil para ese punto, Bulma sentía que temblaba cada vez que tenía la cercanía de él y no dejaba de mirar sus labios finos que amenazaban con dar un siguiente paso, _un paso que anhelaba volver a sentir.—_ Pero te recuerdo que _ahora me perteneces, estás en mis dominios y tu libertad ahora es mía. Yo sé cuándo terminarán tus días aquí, no me importa que seas la hija de Paragus ¿Querían jugar sucio? Bien, entonces juguemos sucio.—_ Bulma tembló al escucharlo, sus ojos expresivos se abrieron tan grandes al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del hombre, _el estaba disfrutando humillarla.—_ Me pregunto qué diría Paragus al ver a su hija en esta situación, _bajo mi poder._

—No…—Tartamudeo llena de miedo.—A él no le importaría realmente…

—No te hagas la victima conmigo, mujer.

—¿Crees que de verdad le importaría? —Susurró melancólica, desviando su mirada hacia el lado contrario, _no quería verse débil, no quería llorar, pero le dolía la cruda verdad de su padre.—_ Sí jamás le interesó que Broly me iba a violar ¿Qué le podría importar de mi bienestar?

Ahora quien sintió un nudo en el estomago fue Vegeta, fue una aseveración que no esperaba provenir de un momento a otro. Sintió como sus músculos se le tensaron al escucharla, _de alguna forma, algo dentro de él sentía que esas palabras no iban vacías, podía escuchar el dolor de la mujer muy sincero._ Una sensación incomoda se depositó en él, ¿Qué sucedía en ese momento? El solo estaba haciendo todo eso para fastidiarla, por su idea cerrada en que ella también era culpable como Paragus y solo le estaba dando una probada de lo que era provocar a los saiyajin, pero no esperaba esto, incluso cuando llegaban a términos más íntimos jamás estaba planeado por parte de él. Vegeta no era un hombre de obligar a las mujeres, _ni algo tan sucio como violarlas._ Recordó cuando la salvo en el bosque y la sensación repugnante que sintió al observar al susodicho al tocarla de esa forma, tal vez podría sonar doble cara pero cuando ambos caían bajos los deseos carnales _realmente el accedía porque la misma princesa emanaba pasión entre cada beso, invitándolo a despertar sus pasiones._

Cuando la veía temblar, cuando sentía que la mujer ponía una barrera al sentir su cercanía, era cuando él se retirara diciendo cualquier excusa, con cualquier burla hacia ella, pero al final _le daba ese espacio, porque él no era de esa calaña como Broly._ Sintió la necesidad por saber más de su pasado ¿Quién era Broly? ¿Por qué cuando hablaba de él podía ver un terror en sus ojos cristalinos? _¿Por qué entonces, de ser cierto, había dejado Tsufuru?_

La miro de nuevo entre la oscuridad de la noche, encontrándose con sus orbes como el mar ¿Es que había ser en la Tierra que poseyera de unos ojos tan claros como los de ella? Recorrió su mirada en cada centímetro de su rostro, de su cabello exótico, de sus estrechos hombros al descubierto, ¿Por qué esa mujer _era distinta?_

Ya no quería pensar más, no lo resistiría un solo maldito segundo más. Deseoso, se lanzó a invadir los sagrados labios de la mujer, le sorprendían los suaves que pudiesen ser, tan perfectos, húmedos y dulces, _como todo en ella._ La sintió moverse bajo su cuerpo, pero no la dejaría ir, no sin antes saborear una vez más el dulce néctar de su ser, porque desde la primera vez que rompió la barrera entre ellos, desde esa vez sus labios habían quedado impregnados en los suyos.

Bulma sabía lo que el haría, y aunque sentía miedo, tampoco se negó, _porque de una forma masoquista, deseaba volver a probar su cercanía y vaya que lo probó._ Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante ¿Tal vez se debía a que era el primer hombre que la _besaba de esa forma? ¿Con una lujuria y deseo, pero a la vez con paciencia y calidez?_ No, no era una experta, pero podía sentir como el príncipe en la forma de tocarla no había _salvajismo, ni daño como con Broly._ Cerro sus ojos al sentir la presencia de Vegeta en ella, podía sentir como amenazaba en profanar su boca con su lengua, _estaba siendo demandante, se podía sentir el fervor deseo de él hacia ella, y aunque se negara admitirlo, ella estaba despertando su interior de mujer con esas caricias._

Escuchó un suspiro ahogado por parte de la peli azul, no quería hacerlo pero la imitó, cerró los ojos para sentirla en su máximo esplendor y ¡Por kami-sama! Fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Se arrepentiría por haber dado ese paso, por haberla _besado y estar cayendo en esa tentación,_ pero no lo podía controlar más, su cuerpo estaba cegado bajo ese beso húmedo cargado de emociones _por ambos._

Él lo sabía, ella era inexperta, lo dedujo al ver la inexperiencia en su forma de besar, en lo inocente que eran sus movimientos y la forma en cómo le correspondía la intensidad, y si había pensado en burlarse de ella, toda idea mezquina se veía ahora fuera de su mente, concentrado en el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, _solo quería sentir la pasión y adrenalina que estaba viviendo en ese instante._ Decidió hacer otro movimiento, por laguna extraña razón no se contuvo y succionó el labio inferior de ella, una oleada de placer invadió su cuerpo, sintió pulso acelerar y disfruto el roce de sus cuerpos ¿Por qué le causaba tanto gozo estar de esa forma con esa mujer? No es que fuera la primer mujer en su vida, pero es que había algo en ella _que la hacía diferente al resto_ ¿Tal vez se debía a la adrenalina por ser la enemiga? Sonrió de tan solo pensarlo, _pues esa idea solo provocó excitarlo._

Sus labios se amoldaban de una forma indescriptible, parecían ser dos piezas hechas para estar juntas, la sincronía en sus movimientos no dejaban de sorprender al otro y el ferviente deseo aumentaba gobernando sus mentes, cualquier rastro de miedos e incertidumbres habían pasado a segundo plano, pues la llama que los consumía en ese instante era más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa.

Inexperta, pero curiosa, ella decidió dar un nuevo paso, lo imitó a modo en que perpetuó su boca ahora invadiéndola con su lengua, y vaya que lo sorprendió a sobre manera, _porque estaba viendo iniciativa por parte de la peli azul._ Bulma sentía como sus mejillas ardían, pero necesitaba probar con su propia lengua los jugos del príncipe, y vaya que eran dulces y cálidos a diferencia de su osca personalidad. Al principio se sentía torpe y temerosa, pero conforme se prolongaba el beso, podía sentir como adquiría una mejor maestría, evocando una sensación satisfactoria en ambos y al mismo tiempo descubriendo placeres que ni uno ni otro tenían imagino contraer.

El calor se estaba subiendo por sus cuerpos, Vegeta soltó lentamente el fuerte agarre de la muñeca de la peli azul, logrando que la princesa tuviera un mayor _acceso a él._ Bulma llevó lentamente sus manos hacia los tríceps del príncipe ¡Vaya que era fuerte! Su rostro se iluminó al pesar así de él, _no era propio de una señorita pensar de esa forma_ ¿Pero como no hacerlo? El cuerpo del hombre era de un Dios griego. Su piel ardiente quemaba, podía sentir como los músculos del príncipe se tensaban al sentir el sutil tacto de la princesa, logrando obtener una sonrisa satisfactoria en ella, pues _se sentía ganadora._

 _La pasión desenfrenada estaba instalada en esas cuatro habitaciones, el deseaba tener más de ella, ella deseaba sentir más de él._

 _Con poca delicadeza característica del príncipe, la empujó más hacia el centro de la cama separando abruptamente su unión de labios. Bulma se le quedó mirando perturbada ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación? Un silencio se formó entre ambos mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos y lo que menos querían enfrentar llegó de golpe ¿Por qué estaban disfrutando de las sensaciones que el otro provocaba? Ella no quería aceptarlo, pero cuando la besaba la llevaba al mismo cielo su apasionalidad, el no quería reconocerlo, pero sentirla era como estar con un ángel._

—Esto no es correcto.—Susurró con su respiración agitada la princesa, mientras sus labios semi-inflamados encandilaban al moreno.—

—Se te olvida que ahora _me perteneces._

No dijo más, simplemente la volvió a besar con el mismo deseo que emanaban sus ojos en ese instante, declarándole implícitamente entre cada beso lo cuanto que deseaba _tener todo de ella._

 **[***]**

Sorprendida, respondió al beso del príncipe, otra Bulma enojada o temerosa le hubiera gritado que ella no era ninguna _prostituta o esclava, o simplemente habría hecho cualquier esfuerzo por huir, pero no, simplemente el deseo que provocaba el príncipe con tan solo besarla logró apagar por completo su mente._

Prosiguió con su tarea, descendió sus labios bajando por el mentón de la mujer hasta llegar a su blanquecino cuello, fue cuando perdió toda la cordura en él. Sus labios hambrientos vagaron de un lado al otro haciendo un recorrido con ellos, lográndole erizar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la princesa. Hubo un momento en que sintió las manos de ella sobre sus hombros en una acción como para "detenerlo" sin embargo el rostro de la princesa expresaba otra cosa: _vil placer._ Sonrió extasiado, pues no era el _único que estaba gozando de ese encuentro._

El calor se hizo presente entre sus cuerpos, se podía ver como la piel blanquecina de la princesa tomaba un tono granate, así como sus respiraciones se veían entrecortadas. Vegeta comenzó a descender sus labios sobre la cálida piel de la peli azul, pasando de su cuello a su clavícula expuesta y lentamente llegando al nacimiento de sus montículos. Bulma brincó sobre su lugar al sentir los labios peligrosos del príncipe en una zona tan intima en ella despertándola del éxtasis en el que se encontraba sumergido, incluso hizo un intento por incorporarse de su lugar pero su cuerpo se vio de nuevo inmovilizado por Vegeta sellándole de nuevo sus labios entre esos febriles besos cargados de lujuria y deseo.

El sentía la inexperiencia en ella, podía deducirlo, pero _no quería dejarla ir esta noche, quería de nuevo calcar su piel con sus labios, quería todo el placer con esa mujer prohibida. Volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad, solo que ahora sus manos harían lo que momentos antes fueron interrumpidos sus labios._

Descendió lentamente sus manos pasando por los hombros expuestos de la mujer, rozando con delicadez con sus dedos cada centímetro de su piel, quería sentir _cada parte de ella._ Pasó por su cuello, deteniendo una de sus manos aventureras en la curva de su cintura y la otra apenas rozaba la curvatura de su seno derecho. La sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, _pero no la dejaría ir._ Como pudo, escaló sobre el cuerpo de ella a tal punto que con una de sus rodillas lentamente abrió las piernas de la mujer para posicionarse en medio de ella; el rostro de Bulma era todo un poema, sus mejillas ardían más que nunca y el pudor y nerviosismo la invadían en ese momento. La princesa intentó cerrar sus piernas pero fue demasiado tarde, Vegeta ya se había posicionado entre ella tal manera que la proximidad de sus cuerpos habían rebasado cualquier barrera entre ellos.

El príncipe por su parte al sentirla tensa decidió proceder con comenzar a besarla en los _puntos más sensibles de ella, necesitaba saber cuales era, moría por saber cuál era su debilidad._ Se separó de sus labios inflamados para pasar pero esta vez al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, y vaya, la mujer comenzó a moverse extasiada bajo su cuerpo.

Lentamente podía, pasaba su lengua y hacia de esas maravillas en su oído, logrando provocar a Bulma, al punto en que ella se limitó a cerrar de nuevo sus ojos víctima del éxtasis y olvidar todo pudor que sentía en aquel instante. Satisfecho por su acción, bajo de nuevo sus labios marcando el camino que anteriormente había iniciado, solo que esta vez sus manos ayudaron a la tarea, mismas que mientras el besaba el cuello de la mujer, sus aventureras manos recorrían parte de su muslo hasta llegar a sus caderas, solo que se atrevió a penetrar las faldas de la princesa para sentir con mayor textura su piel tersa y cálida.

Sucumbido bajo sus propios deseos, Vegeta lentamente comenzó a hacer una danza con sus caderas junto con las de Bulma; al principio la sentía rígida, pero sus besos eran valsamos y alicientes para ella, invitándola e experimentar de los más grandes placeres, de un placer que ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría. Sus labios bajaron aún más pasando por su pecho bañado en pinceladas granate, pero su mirada se detuvo en el yacimiento de sus senos, donde entre los movimientos el vestido había descendido un poco regalándole una vista generosa al príncipe, Con delicadeza, rozo sus labios entre la apertura de ellos, hundiendo más su rostro en el yacimiento de esto ayudándose de una de sus manos libres, quien recorrió con seducción la cintura de la mujer hasta llegar al costado de su seno izquierdo y finalmente comenzar a acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos.

Bulma al sentir esa intromisión del hombre, arqueó su espalda llena de placer, no entendía lo que ocurría, pero si antes comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, una parte muy intima de su cuerpo le gritaba que _no se detuviera, que se quedara para ver que más podría ocurrir._ La hacía vibrar, sentía su agitada respiración contra su pecho, era ardiente y calmante, _porque estaba nerviosa, lo aceptaba, pero el éxtasis estaba ganando estaba batalla._ Lo veía menearse con suma experiencia, se veía concentrado y que sabía lo que en verdad realizaba, inocentemente mordió sus labios, pues _le estaba gustando lo que le hacía._ Notó como el hombre separa sus labios del nacimiento de sus senos aún sin detener el vaivén de sus caderas, Vegeta la miró desde abajo por una brevedad de segundos, _como indicándole una advertencia por lo que estaría por suceder,_ divisando una sonrisa maliciosa pero _seductora_ en él.

No lo vio venir, sin poder gobernar sus propios instintos, Vegeta se levantó levemente de la princesa, lo suficiente para tomar entre sus manos el corsé de la princesa del yacimiento de sus senos para posteriormente rasgarlo y partirlo en dos, dejándola libre de esa tela que la privaba de sentir la piel del príncipe contra la de ella. Los pechos de Bulma se liberaron para él, dejando como la tela se deslizaba a cada costado de ella en movimiento seductor mientras que la peli azul hirvió de puro pudor conteniendo un grito agudo y llevándose ambas manos a su rostro en signo de vergüenza.

Sonrió, seguramente la mujer intentaría escapar o le diría lo peor de los males, pero antes de eso daría su siguiente paso, con el que la escucharía gritar, pero de placer.

Mientras la princesa seguía sumergida en la vergüenza tapando su rostro enrojecido con sus manos, Vegeta se dio el tiempo de apreciar su fisonomía, su busto era más grande de lo que recordaba, incluso sus grandes manos no alcanzarían a rodearlos aunque quisiera, tenían una perfecta simetría y lucían _preciosos._ La excitación ya estaba instalada en su cuerpo, por lo que su hombría instantáneamente despertó ante la imagen frente a él, _necesitaba más de esa mujer._ De nuevo bajo su rostro a la altura de los senos de Bulma y sin previo aviso tomo uno de ellos para comenzar a succionar con sus labios jugosos el botón rosado de la princesa mientras que con la otra mano libre se aventurar a palpar el seno restante, acariciando en forma de círculos su pezón y masajeando su exuberante montículo.

Bulma al sentir los labios del hombre sobre su busto lo primero que hizo fue brincar sobre su lugar para retroceder de lo que él le propinaba, pero ese pensamiento solo duró una brevedad de segundos, pues el deseo no tardó en invadir su cuerpo. No lo previó, pero al sentir como el moreno la besaba y tocaba en esas partes muy sensibles de ella dejó escapar un gemido de su garganta y por acto consiguiente, arqueó llena de placer su espalda elevando sus caderas al sentirse así de vulnerable. Vegeta sonrió victorioso, y más aún al ver como la mujer en vanos intentos se llevaba sus manos a su boca para ahogar sus gemidos victima de éxtasis que el le provocaba, y al mismo tiempo su excitación crecía desmesuradamente, su latente virilidad despertaba cada vez más al ver como se retorcía la princesa con esas simples caricias, _que sería tenerlo dentro de ella._

Después de repetir la acción con el otro seno, se despegó del cuerpo de la mujer observando como la princesa aún se retorcía de placer con los ojos cerrados, desvió su mirada hacia su falda y optó por arrancarla como lo hizo con el corsé, _toda la ropa ya comenzaba a estorbar._

 _—_ ¡Vegeta! —Chilló la peli azul al despertar del trance en que le se encontraba al sentir como el príncipe le arrebataba rudamente la parte inferior de su vestido, a pesar de la gran satisfacción que estaba sintiendo, no podía evitar sentir pudor.—

—¿Desde cuándo nos tuteamos, mujer? —Bulma abrió los ojos al escucharlo susurrar contra su oído izquierdo, sin embargo su voz carecía de cualquier orden o enojo, al contrario, _era vil coqueteo.—_

Sintió un frío colarse sobre su cuerpo, pues notó que el príncipe la había despojado por completo de su ropa, incluso de la interior ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? Sonrojada, nuevamente sintió la proximidad del cuerpo del moreno contra ella, _era una sensación bastante excitante, su cuerpo reaccionó al sentir su piel desnuda contra la de el y no pudo evitar llevar sus brazos hacia la ancha espalda del príncipe, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba abrazarlo._

Vegeta cerró sus ojos llenos de placer al sentir como la princesa iniciaba con el contacto físico, no lo quería admitir pero su cuerpo tembló al sentir las suaves manos de ella recorrer su espalda, peor aún cuando la peli azul comenzó a surcar con sus dedos cada cicatriz en él. Deseoso, volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad, siendo correspondido de la misma forma y deseo. Ambos eran un torbellino de sensaciones, ambos apagaron su mente de todo lo que los rodeaba, dejando sus orgullos y prejuicios de lado y entregándose solamente al calor de provocaba el otro en ellos.

Mientras sus bocas seguían unidas, Vegeta retiró con suma maestría sus pantalones para dejar libre su hombría latente, ya no soportaba estar prisionero entre esas telas, _necesitaba sentirla en toda la extensión de la palabra._ Sus manos lujuriosas siguieron recorriendo cada centímetro de la peli azul, ahora el turno de sus largas y torneadas piernas, pasando desde sus tobillos, pantorrillas, sus muslos, ¡Oh vaya que eran encantadores! Y finalizando con sus redondos glúteos. Con firmeza, los sujeto con ambas manos y la atrajo más hacia él al punto en que ahora de nuevo quedaba entre las piernas de ella, solo que esta vez sus sexos se rozaban con ese pequeño movimiento.

Bulma deshizo el beso al sentir la virilidad de vegeta golpear contra su monte de Venus, su cuerpo se cimbro al percatarse de la completa desnudez del hombre, _eso le quitó toda la excitación que estaba comenzando a sentir._

—Yo…yo…—Susurró nerviosamente la peli azul anteponiendo sus manos contra el pecho de Vegeta.— Esto es demasiado, yo…

—Recuerda que ya eres _mía…_

El dulce ronroneo provenir de la voz del príncipe solo logró encandilarla por completo ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese hombre? Ya sea con solo mirarla, besarla o hablarle así, la lograba tranquilizar, y porque no excitar.

El príncipe no dejó que protestara más, invadiendo con fiereza sus labios de nuevo, extasiándola con el movimiento de sus lenguas, la _quería preparar._

Aunque su ya despierta virilidad le pedía a gritos que ya la hiciera suya en ese momento, el simple hecho de verla gemir y retorcerse bajo su mirada, sin duda resultaba ser más tentador. Sin despegar sus labios a los de ella, descendió su mano hasta llegar al momento de Venus de la mujer; sus dedos comenzaban la magia en ese instante, necesitaba oír otro gemido de ella, _necesitaba verla llegar a su propio orgasmo._ Siendo un experto en su labor, lentamente comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre el momento de ella, al inicio comenzaba lentos, pero conforme más escuchaba la respiración agitada de ella ahogarse contra su boca, incrementaba más la rapidez de sus movimientos.

—Ah..¡De…de…detente!

Sonrió al ver como la princesa balbuceaba entre sus labios, logrando que el hiciera más rápido los movimientos con su mano, pero mejor aun cuando notó como las caderas de ella comenzaban a elevarse en símbolo que necesitaba más de ese contacto. Satisfecho, deslizó más sus dedos a las entrepiernas de la peli azul encontrándola _húmeda,_ lo había conseguido.

Nuevamente se colocó entre las piernas de ella empezando con el vaivén de sus caderas, Bulma quería protestar al sentir la estaca de carne del hombre golpear contra su vientre entre cada vaivén, pero simplemente no podía, pues era mayor el deseo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al rozar su sexo contra el del príncipe. Los besos subieron con mayor intensidad, al punto en que ella se sujetó con fuerza de la melena flameada del hombre, era tan sedosa y rebelde, mientras que el se sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas de ella, incrementando más sus movimientos pélvicos.

Al poco rato en la habitación se podían escuchar ya los gemidos reprimidos de la princesa, mismos que era música para los oídos del moreno. No podía controlarse, pero en cada estocada que le regalaba el hombre, al sentir sus labios internos rozar contra la palpitante hombría de él le generaba un espasmo recorrer en cada parte de su cuerpo. Vegeta ahogaba sus gruñidos en su garganta, lo que en realidad lo estaba matando era las convulsiones de placer de la mujer, era un digno espectáculo ante sus ojos.

Con mayor intensidad la sujetaba de sus caderas aferrando más las suyas en su vaivén, mientras que sus labios varaban desde los de Bulma, hasta su cuello, clavículas, abdomen, incluso en sus muslos dejándole marca de sus succiones, pero el mejor lugar eran sus enormes senos. No dejaba de masajearlos y besarlos con fervor, succionaba los pezones rozados de ella dejándolos sobresaltados por la excitación en ella, así como succionaba alrededor de ellos dejándole pequeñas marcas de su rastro, eran tan grandes y entre cada embestida de sus vaivén de caderas apreciaba estupefacto como se agitaban de arriba hacia abajo, no se controlaba, solo los apretaba entre sus manos, jugueteaba con ellos y se deleitaba con la suavidad de ellos.

Víctima de sus emociones nuevas, Bulma sumergida en el placer no dejaba de mecerse bajo el agarre de él, al punto en que su sexo rozaba con mayor cercanía a la virilidad de él.

Él ya no podía resistirse más necesitaba hundirse en ella, que su calor abrigara su hombría, quería sentir toda la suavidad de ella.

Bulma llevaba sus manos temblorosas a la espalda ancha del hombre, pasando por sus bíceps y terminado en su abdomen marcado, sin duda tenía un cuerpo envidiable y no podía evitar perderse en la perfecta fisonomía de él. Atreviéndose a lo impensable, descendió sus labios hacia los pectorales del hombre y solo pudo escuchar como un gruñido se escapó de la garganta de él, su piel ardía como el fuego, su sudor solo provocaba remarcar más su cuerpo trabajado y toda esa mezcla de deseo solo provocaba en la princesa recorrer una electricidad en cada parte de su cuerpo finalizando en su parte más intima, misma donde ahora Vegeta volvía a tocar con avidez y frenesí.

Los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, al punto en que su intimidad se encontraba totalmente lubricada de sus propios jugos, antes de tan siquiera ella pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió como el príncipe la tomaba con cierta maestría de sus glúteos elevándola de su posición para posicionarla a horcadas sobre él, al punto en que ella quedara sentada encima de regazo mientras que el se sentaba sobre el filo de la cama.

La luz de la luna que entraba sobre las ventanas iluminaba sus dos siluetas reflejadas sobre los suelos del cuarto, dos siluetas que ahora simulaban ser una sola.

Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas llenas de deseo y lujuria, era como cuando el sol y la luna hacían el amor, en un hermoso eclipse, solo que en su caso lo que los envolvía era un deseo, una adrenalina, _eso que sintieron la primera vez que se conocieron._

 _El fuerte agarre de Vegeta sobre la cadera y glúteo de la mujer la aferraban más a él, mientras que ella abrazada a su extensa espalda rompía más su espacio corporal._ Sus labios entre abiertos de ella lo invitaban a devorarla de serlo posible ¿Cómo es que podía existir alguien tan seductora como ella? Sus labios se aferraron de nuevo, al punto en que se mordían y sus respiraciones agitadas eran consumidas en la boca del otro. Con una de sus manos, Vegeta retiró el recogido de la princesa dejando libre su cascada de cabello, y fue la sensación más satisfactoria para ella sentir la soltura de su pelo golpear contra su espalda.

Inconscientemente, las largas piernas de la princesa rodearon las caderas del hombre para sentir más el rose de su vaivén, pues algo ocurría con el interior de ella, su parte intima comenzaba a temblar al sentirlo tan cerca. Sus débiles manos acariciaban cada cicatriz el hombre, a pesar que poseía de su vendaje no era impedimento para rozar su piel contra la de ella, mientras que al mismo tiempo lo sujetaba con vehemencia de su cabello, lo había encontrado encantador.

Vegeta no podía más con esa tortura, la necesitaba dentro de él cuanto antes, su cuerpo no podía esperar más. Aun sin deshacer la pose excitante de ambos, al sentir como ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas la tomó de sus glúteos comenzando a arrastrar ambas partes íntimas con mayor frenesí. Mientras ella besaba el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, el descendía a sus senos para besarlos y succionarlos, no obstante sus manos seguían ejerciendo fuerza con las caderas de ella.

Pronto los roces entre ellos crecía con mayor intensidad, los gemidos de ella eran más agudos y su deseo por penetrarla más.

De pronto sintió como el cuerpo de la mujer tembló con mayor fuerza, sorprendiéndolo aún más con el último gemido llevado con su nombre. Al poco tiempo sintió su virilidad aún más húmeda de lo que ya estaba, pues había notado que había alcanzo un punto máximo en donde su cuerpo no pudo resistir más.

Con fuerza se sostuvo del cuello de Vegeta, sus cuerpos sudaban, sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y sus corazones latían con fuerza, pero eso no les importaba, solo lograba provocarlos más.

—Aún no terminamos mujer.

El cuerpo de Bulma se cimbró al escucharlo, su cuerpo aún se encontraba deseoso pero esto era demasiado para ella, ni siquiera asimilaba hasta que punto había _cedido_ y sabía que la resaca seria dura, pero por ahora solo quería experimentar esta nueva sensación.

Ella nuevamente sintió como el príncipe se removía bajo ella, curiosamente bajó su mirada encontrándose el hombre sujetaba entre sus manos su virilidad. Rápidamente alzó la vista llena de pena y pudor, solo que sus instintos se abrieron de golpe, _el siguiente paso estaría por suceder._

 _Vegeta no dejaba de verla, quería ver cada expresión en el rostro de ella al sentirlo, la mejor parte estaba por suceder. Con un solo brazo la abrazó de su pequeña cintura atrayéndola más hacia él mientras que con la otra tomaba a su falo para acercarlo a la entrada de ella. La sintió removerse incomoda entre sus manos, pero solo provocaba que el la sujetara con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos. Su falo apenas y rozaba la entrada de los labios vaginales de ella logrando que la mujer saltara sorpresiva de su sitio, solo necesitaba hacer un solo paso para hundirse en ella y…_

 **[***]**

 _—¿Vegeta? ¿Estás bien?_

Ambos príncipes se quedaron helados sobre su lugar al escuchar una voz proveniente del exterior de la alcoba. Se sintieron como un par de adolescentes que eran descubiertos haciendo algo indebido, aunque si lo analizaban _si lo era._

Rápidamente Bulma descendió de las caderas de Vegeta sentándose a un lado de él mientras que intentaba envolverse con una de las sábanas revueltas de la cama, mientras que el príncipe aún sin moverse solo hundía sus dedos en el borde de la cama controlándose para no salir y moler a golpes de quien osaba interrumpirlos.

 _—¿Vegeta? —Insistió la voz externa a ellos.— ¿No necesitas algo? Cabba me comentó lo del bosque…_

—Tsk, maldito enano le dije que cerrara la boca.—Bramó molesto el moreno levantándose sobre la cama para ir en dirección hacia la puerta.—¡Largo Nappa!

— _Pero Vegeta, me dijo que no estaba seguro de haberte curado la herida, llamaré al médico de…_

—¡He dicho que te largues! —Gritó colérico el príncipe logrando espantar al soldado del otro lado de la puerta.—¡Déjame descansar maldita sea!

— _Lo..lo siento Vegeta…solo quería ver si necesitabas algo._

—Necesito que muevas tu culo detrás de mi puerta y que me dejes solo.

Dicho esto, el soldado decidió no tentar más su suerte y optó por acatar las órdenes de su príncipe. Por su parte Vegeta se encontraba molesta, el maldito de su soldado había rotó el momento más ansiado de su noche, sin embargo su virilidad aún seguía despierta, _aun la necesitaba a ella._

Regresó su mirada hacia ella, sin embargo ya no estaba donde la había dejado, ahora se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama colocándose una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo ya que su rompa había sido destruida por la lujuria de él. Se veía nerviosa, incluso el podía oler su miedo.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta llegar con ella, abrazándola por la espalda logrando que la mujer sobresaltara sobre su lugar, Bulma giró sobre su lugar encontrándolo sumamente atractivo, le sorprendía la seguridad que emanaba el hombre y más aún la soltura con la que se meneaba exhibiendo su cuerpo al desnudo, ella al regresar a la realidad sintió el pudor invadirlo por lo que necesitaba cubrirse. Pero mayor fue su asombro cuando desvió su vista hasta la parte baja de él, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, creía que el hombre se le había bajado el éxtasis, pero estaba muy equivocada.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —Inquirió el príncipe observándola de pies a cabeza.—

—Yo…necesito irme a descansar.—Susurró nerviosa pasando de largo frente al príncipe ignorando su mirada intensa, pero el fuerte agarre de del contra su antebrazo le impidió su ayuda.—Esto…esto no estuvo bien…

—¿A qué te refieres? —Siguió cuestionándola cerrando su espacio entre ellos, ahora sujetándola con ambas manos.—Yo noté que si disfrutabas.—Sonrió petulante arrastrándola hasta sus brazos, mientras que ella quedaba envuelta bajo su varonil pecho.—

—Pues…¡Pues no! —Se agitó nerviosa.—Esto es nuevo para mí, no sé lo que nos pasó yo…

—Yo si sé que pasó.—Sonrió arrogante sujetándola del mentón.—Qué eres mía.

—¡No soy de nadie! —Alardeó molesta rompiendo el espacio entre ellos.—No soy la propiedad de nadie, y esto que pasó, yo no sé…

—Te excita la idea de que te haga mía.

—¡Cómo puedes decirlo así como si nada! —Bramó molesta alejándose de él.— Esto no debía haber pasado.

—Pero paso mujer.—Su voz seductora había cambiado completamente a la gruesa y áspera habitual de él ¿Por qué debía complicarlo todo?—Tenemos un trato y…

—¡A la mierda ese trato!

Por tercera vez consecutiva en el día lo dejaba callado, ¿Cómo podía variar esa mujer de temerosa, a una llena de coraje? En cierta medida no le molestaba, incluso era un punto más a su favor al verla con carácter, pero Bulma era especial, unos segundos se veía temerosa ahora ¿Ofendida? ¡Pero si ni siquiera había culminado el acto, ni la había desvirginado!

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo a su favor, vio a la peli azul pasar de largo a su lado, incluso le pareció verla correr antes de que él pudiera acorralarla y quién sabe, _no dejarla ir en toda la noche._ Pero no, ella fue más rápida, dejándolo solo en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, perplejo y con sed de ella, _la necesitaba, ¡Maldición! Esa bruja de cabellos como el mar lo había atrapado con su seducción._

Viró hacia su cama donde había ocurrido su encuentro, el desorden de las sabanas eran el vil incidió de su acto, aún esas cuatro paredes olían a ella, y ahora más que nunca la deseaba.

* * *

El desayuno en el gran comedor daba paso a ser devorado por dos hambrientos príncipes, uno por su actividad matutina, _el otro por su actividad nocturna._

El menor de ellos degustaba de su avena con su respetiva fruta, mientras que el heredero arrasaba con toda la carne puesta sobre el mesón. Tarble podía notar que ese día Vegeta estaba más irritado de lo normal ¿A qué se debía? Era habitual ver a su hermano de mal humor, pero no como el que emanaba esa misma mañana.

—Estuve revisando la correspondencia esta mañana.—Lo llamó el menor al ver que el hombre remarcaba más su ceño fruncido mientras cortaba un filete con suma fuerza.—Al parecer padre tardará un poco más en llegar como lo había estimado.

—Hmmp.—El sonido gutural del mayor captó toda la atención del menor, por lo regular esperaría alguna contestación de su parte como "Bah, siempre es lo mismo" o "Para lo que me importa" o su típico "No me interesa".—

—¿Todo bien hermano?

—Nada que te importe.—Ese si era su hermano, no podía esperar una contestación distinta, pero lo notaba _distinto.—_ Hoy no estaré todo el día, probablemente dos, así que no me esperes ver de vuelta.

—¿A dónde irás?

—He dicho que son cosas que no te incuben.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo.—Bufó molesto regresando la atención a su plato.—La edad…

—Exclamó el puberto.

—¡Oye! En un mes cumpliré dieciséis.—Alardeó molesto cruzándose de brazos.—¡Incluso ya me está saliendo barba como padre! En cambio tu a mi edad jamás te salió. ¡Ja!

—Es lo mismo, sigues siendo un insecto que aún no sale de su huevecillo.—Sonrió burlón al ver la cara energúmena de su hermano, al menos verlo molesto le bajaba el mal humor de esa mañana.—Sigues siendo una pequeña larva enano.

— _¿Príncipe?_

Ambos príncipes detuvieron su charla al notar la presencia del viejo soldado de la familia, el menor de ellos le sonrió en modo de saludo, al contrario del mayor de estos quien lo fulminó con la mirada ¡Por su culpa había interrumpido lo que estaba haciendo con Bulma! De no haber estado de imprudente, seguramente a estas horas estaría ella despertando entre sus brazos y por tercera vez la haría suya.

—¡Buenos días Nappa! —Saludó armonioso el menor, obteniendo una reverencia del soldado.—

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —Arrastró el mayor con furia contenida, estaba usando de todo su autocontrol para no aventársele contra golpes, lo único que ganaría era crear rumores. Nappa por su parte notó el naciente molestar del heredero hacia él, claro, seguramente pensaba que lo iría a molestar con lo de su herida.—

—¿Cómo sigues de tu herida? —Cuestionó con genuina preocupación.—

—¿Herida? —Le siguió el menor mirando preocupado a su hermano.—

—¡He dicho que nada que les incumba! —Bramó iracundo.—Nada que no haya enfrentado.

—Aún así, inspeccioné la zona para ver quién podría haberte atacado, mandé a reforzar la seguridad y también el número de soldados.

—¿Atacado? —Inquirió con mayor insistencia Tarble al notar que nadie le decía lo sucedido.—

—¡Aquí nadie mueve un dedo hasta yo lo decida! —Su vena frontal temblaba ¿De verdad querían arruinar lo que le quedaba de su mañana?— En primera el estúpido de Cabba le ordene en que no dijera más de la cuenta y en segunda, es obvio que el insecto haya escapado.

—Pero Vegeta.—Susurró preocupado el mayor.—Esto no debe tomarse a la ligera…¿Cómo está la princesa Bulma? ¿Salió ilesa?

—¿Bulma? —Continuó el menor arqueando sus cejas mirando a ambos adultos, a un Nappa con preocupación paternal, y a su hermano más colérico de lo que ya se encontraba. Arrugó sus cejas molesto, _una seña particular de los Ouji_ ¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso?— ¡¿Oigan que está pasando aquí?!

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó el heredero incorporándose de golpe sobre su lugar atemorizando a los presentes por su salvaje movimiento.— ¡He dicho que nada paso aquí! ¡Y esa mujer no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo esté!

— _¿Príncipe Vegeta?_

Ahora los tres presentes giraron sobre su lugar al encontrarse con otro de los soldados, el joven se veía temeroso al encontrarse con la mirada energúmena del heredero y con las temerosas de los otros dos presentes, sentía que había interrumpido en el peor momento.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Toma? —Rugió con ira contenida el heredero, al parecer parecía que ese día todos querían fastidiarlo.—¡Y sé rápido que no tengo tiempo de escuchar tonterías!

—Lo…lo buscan señor…—Susurró nervioso.—

* * *

Sus fuertes pisadas se escuchaban resonar en los pulcros suelos, los soldados asi como personal del castillo lo reverenciaban al verlo pasar, algunos lo saludaban con un "Buenos días" otros se limitaban a asentir con la cabeza, pues era bien sabido el fuerte carácter que se cargaba el hombre, y al parecer esta mañana era uno de esos días donde salía a flote.

Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par dándole paso al heredero quien era seguido de la mano derecha del rey, sus pasos se veían menos sonoros atravesar sobre el alfombrado camino escarlata que daba hacia el trono real, pasando de largo frente a los invitados o más bien intrusos que llegaban pidiendo una audiencia con él con suma urgencia. De no haber sabido que eran extranjeros los hubiera mandado al demonio, pero tal vez se podría tratar de algunos inversionistas o cosas por el estilo, algo que detestaba con lo que liderar, para relaciones públicas su hermano era un experto.

Su imponente presencia dejó helados a los presentes, habían escuchado que los saiyajin eran unos seres con presencias intimidatorias y no se día el heredero al trono, pero nunca imaginaron que tenerlo a unos metros de distancia de ellos fuer más de lo que pareciera.

El príncipe después de atravesar la sala de mal humor, se sentó en el lugar de su padre mientras que Nappa se posicionaba a su lado como el consejero que debía ser. Vegeta mantenía su rostro inexpresivo mientras que sus orbes como los témpanos de hielo miraban con desdén a los extranjeros.

Solo se trataban de un hombre y una mujer, el sujeto lucía mucho mayor a ella, tal vez podría ser su padre, mientras que la dama aparentaba tener incluso su edad. Por una brevedad de segundos quedó analizando con su estoica mirada a la mujer, había en ella una familiaridad que no lograba comprender, pero inmediatamente rechazó la idea, nunca la había visto en su vida, de haber sido así jamás la hubiera olvidado y para ser honesto nunca hubiera interactuado con una mujer como su estilo. Era guapa sí, pero no más que eso. No obstante sus ojos le llamaban la atención, había algo en ellos, un rasgo en particular como si los hubiera visto ya antes, o tal vez en otra persona.

Los extranjeros al verlo lo reverenciaron con sumo respeto mientras que conservaban la distancia prudente entre ellos y el príncipe.

—Alteza, antes que nada gracias por recibirnos en su morada.—Inició la mujer intentando obtener un poco la atención del hombre, pues había notado desde un inicio que el príncipe estaba en un plan de no querer escucharlos, _y lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era su ayuda. —_ Disculpe si jamás anunciamos nuestra inesperada llegada, pero esta vista es de carácter urgente.

—Esperábamos encontrar al rey.—Le continuó el hombre saliendo de las espaldas de la mujer, igual intentando conseguir la atención del heredero, había escuchado que los saiyajin no eran _fáciles de tratar.—_ Pero nos informaron que está en una misión larga. Al poco tiempo nos informaron que usted había vuelto y decidimos emprender viaje hasta aquí.

—¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren? —Rugió Nappa a un costado del príncipe, ganando sobre todo la mayor atención del hombre extranjero.—

—¡Oh! Lamentamos nuestra falta de cordialidad.—Susurró visiblemente apenada la mujer.—Déjeme presentarnos, venimos desde las tierras lejanas del Oeste, mi nombre es Tights, Tights Brief, princesa de Capsule y futura reina de las Sagradas Tierras de Karin… y el es la mano derecha la casa real, el general Tenshinhan. Hemos venido desde lejos porque necesitamos su ayuda alteza, necesitamos la ayuda de los saiyajin.

Vegeta y Nappa quedaron helados sobre su lugar al escuchar hablar a la mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos índigos, no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, no podía ser que la verdadera familia de _Bulma estuviera frente a ellos._

* * *

 **NA:/ Buenoo, esto es todo por hoy, ¿Que tal les pareció? El capítulo en sí me costó pero por el tiempo, no me daba tiempo ni de corregir algunos errores y llegue al punto en que decidí tomarme todo el domingo para ponerme al corriente ¡De verdad lo siento!**

 **Espero les haya gustado, el lemon bueno, ni tan lemon xd , creo que no es tan fuerte como creía ¿O sí? no se que decir acerca de esa parte, porque cuando lean el verdadero estará mejor detallado (Claro sin llegar a ser** **vulgar** **), ya tengo todo maquilado en la cabeza xd solo que pues no quiero lanzarlos al punto fulmine, no aún pero se vienen sorpresillas jajaja**

 **Y tenemos la presencia de la hermana, los hilos de los personajes lentamente se empezaran a cruzar, les había comentado que no quería que esta historia rebasara los 15 capítulos, igual y ahora llega a los 20, no lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que sea un gran drama, tengo otros proyectos en mente y este en realidad no quiero que sea extenso, pero al menos la historia quiero que tenga lo escencial, espero les guste.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo xd de verdad espero les haya agradado y espero tengan de su tiempo para dejarme un review para ver que tal su opinión, aunque no lo crean, motiva mucho a uno para seguir, pero de no ser así también les** **agradezco** **su tiempo que se toman en leerme.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo (Probablemente en la vacaciones de cuaresma vuelva, no prometo nada xD) BESOS INSECTITOS! :)**


	11. Estragos del pasado

Hola hola, ¿Cómo andan?

Lo prometido es deuda! Publicado antes de que terminen mis vacaciones de semana santa (O sea hoy :p)

Espero les guste ¡Vaya! Nunca había hecho un capítulo de 36 paginas en solo dos días, por lo regular me tardo dos semanas para ello, pero debía aprovechar el tiempo que tenía libre. (Jajaja debería estar estudiando para mi exámen de bioquímica xD)

Recien salido del horno! besos :)

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO X. ESTRAGOS DEL PASADO**

Ya no recordaba cuantas noches llevaba sin poder concernir el sueño, desde su llegada a Vegetaseí no había día y noche en que viviera miles de emociones en un instante hasta el punto de arrebatarle el mismo sueño, como nuevamente esta ocasión.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la gran ventana que le mostraba el amanecer de un nuevo día, para su sorpresa notó que esta vez las puertas de cristal que daban hacia el exterior del balcón se encontraban sin algún candado y cadenas, ¿En qué momento habían ido a quitar toda la seguridad que había impuesto el príncipe hacia ella? Se sintió extraña, con tantas cosas que había vivido en esos días no se había percatado de ciertos detalles como ese ¿Qué más habría cambiado?

Sigilosa, se apresuró a tomar el pomo de la puerta para salir al exterior del balcón ¡Y qué maravilla! Sentir la brisa fresca de la mañana golpear contra su rostro era una sensación bastante satisfactoria, por momentos sentía que en aquella habitación la sofocaba quitándole en aliento, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en salir a respirar de la cálida brisa de la mañana. Instintivamente se llevó sus brazos a su cuerpo en forma de darse calor, pues gracias a la ligera vestimenta que portaba logró que su cuerpo se erizara al sentir la frescura golpear de bruces contra su tersa piel.

Fijó su mirada agua marina hacia el horizonte, donde se podía ver el nacimiento del día, al parecer su alcoba poseía de una maravillosa vista desde su lugar, decidió concentrarse en observar mejor a su alrededor y por primera vez en toda su estancia se detuvo a apreciar detalladamente en lugar de donde se encontraba capturada. Trabajadores comenzaban con sus jornadas del día, desde sirvientes hasta soldados que desfilaban en hileras para comenzar con sus rutinas, todos actuaban en perfecta sincronía con su respectiva labor. El lugar era menos osco a la primera impresión que tuvo de él, claro no se comparaba con la belleza de arquitectura con la que contaba su antiguo hogar, pero ahora que apreciaba con mayor detenimiento los detalles, _no era tan horrible después de todo._

Suspiró cansada, cerró los ojos en un intento de relajación y fue en ese momento cuando la cruda verdad cayó de bruces su espalda. ¡¿Por qué había accedido con el príncipe?! Tenía una terrible resaca, esa resaca de arrepentimiento, de coraje, de pura indignación. Jamás se había sentido tanta vergüenza como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento, tan solo recordar los hechos nocturnos lograban causar efecto en la joven de cabellos como el mar un gran escándalo. Su rostro viró a un tono carmín al rememembrar lo de la _noche,_ las imágenes llegaban unas tras otras y su pudor se veía por los suelos.

¿Por qué es que había caído tan bajo, rendida ante los pies del petulante príncipe? Llena de impotencia golpeó con sus puños cerrados sobre el barandal de cantera lastimándose un poco por su arrebatada acción. ¿Cómo es que jamás detuvo ese gran error? ¡Seguramente Vegeta se burlaría de ella por toda la vida al ver que cayó solita en sus brazos! Sin duda era tan tonta, vulnerable ¡Maldita sea!

Se odiaba a sí misma, no podía comprender como la _tentación_ había ganado sobre su orgullo y juicio. Recordó cada momento, en cómo bastó solo conectar con ese par de orbes azabaches, le sorprendía como es que una mirada tan penetrante como la de él desprendía algo que la obligaba a quedar magnetizada de ella ¿Tal vez se debía al misterio que albergaba en ella? Sí, el príncipe Vegeta poseía un aire de "malvado" pero había algo más allá, algo cuando estaba cerca de él y no sabía cómo descifrarlo.

Entonces las imágenes la hicieron vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo, en como su respiración caliente golpeaba contra su piel fresca, sus manos expertas en como la tocaban con cierto fervor y sus besos ¡Santo cielo! Aún recordaba la sensación que tuvo en su primer beso con aquel jovencillo de nombre Yamcha y no se podía comparar con las emociones que evocaba Vegeta en ella con sus febriles roces y contactos ¡Por kami-sama! En cada beso, en cada tacto, en cada mirada el hombre emanaba pura pasión, y _ella cayó presa bajo ese nuevo sentir._

Era algo nuevo para ella, jamás había experimentado cosas tan _intensas_ como lo que estaba pasando con el príncipe. Claro, esto no tenía que ver con nada "emocional" ni mucho menos alguna mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, no, esto solamente se trataba a nuevas experiencias que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma ¡Y vaya que gustoso las recibió! Enrojeció de solo recordarlo, odiaba admitir que _aquello_ lo había disfrutado como nunca ¡Jamás imaginó sentir sensaciones desconocidas en cada rincón de su cuerpo! Agradeció enormemente a quien los haya interrumpido, porque de no ser así seguramente el príncipe a estas horas se estaría burlando en su cara por haberla _deshonrado._

¡Cómo no lo había analizado! Tan inmersa se hallaba descubriendo los placeres que le eran proporcionados a su cuerpo, que había dejado de lado un hecho muy importante en ella ¡Estaba a punto de perder su dignidad solo por sucumbir al placer! ¡Maldito Vegeta! Seguramente ese era su plan, humillarla hasta el punto de arrebatarle la más pura inocencia, _algo que perdió en la noche._

Furiosa, se metió de nuevo a la alcoba para cambiarse su atuendo nocturno que portaba, las imágenes golpeaban una tras otra su mente, en cómo incluso su pudor en su desnudez pasó a otro lecho al verse tan inmiscuida con el hombre. Luego estaba él, en como se había mostrado sin algún recelo ante ella ¡Y por Kami-Sama! ¿Es que acaso ese hombre era algún especie de Dios griego? ¡No estaba bien pensar de esa forma! ¡Eso no era digno de una señorita como ella! Simplemente no podía concebir como es que había sido presa de la tentación carnal ¡Y peor con él! Sin duda alguna no permitiría que eso se volviera a repetir ¡Vegeta Ouji no tendría el privilegio de volverla a tocar!

Tenía que irse cuanto antes, algo le decía que las cosas serían mucho peor de ahora en adelante, no quería mirar de nuevo a los ojos a ese hombre ¿Con que desfachatez lo haría, después de haber sucumbido a su pasión?

El sonido de unos golpes contra su puerta la hizo reaccionar de su trance mental ¿Quién era para estar buscándola a esas horas del día? Por lo regular Lunch pasaba a revisar que todo estuviera en orden al medio día, pero no a esas horas tan madrugadoras. Notó que los golpes de la puerta se intensificaban con el prolongar de los minutos ¿Es que serían algo había ocurrido? Rápidamente se terminó de colocar la típica vestimenta que le fue proporcionada mientras sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones rebeldes salir, escondiéndolos detrás de sus orejas ¿Sería que el príncipe había amanecido en mal estado? No, no podía ser… el ungüento que ella le propinó era demasiado efectivo.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica al imaginarlo a él _en busca de ella._ ¿Sería que le reclamaría el haberlo dejado en la noche? ¿La tomaría a la fuerza por venganza? Sintió como su corazón se agitó con demasía al ver todas esas posibilidades, pues no había contemplado que el hombre no era de amenazas vacías y si él lo disponía la tomaría en ese momento y las veces que quisiera, solo para remarcar su hombría. Olvidó todos esos detalles por la forma en cómo la tocaba, su deseo era diferente al de _Broly,_ su hermano intentó violarla, lastimándola en su acción con cada movimiento, a costa de su propio placer; Vegeta intentó _hacerla suya,_ solo que a diferencia de su hermano, el príncipe la hizo parte del acto, _la hizo vibrar, quería verla retorcer de placer bajo su cuerpo a pesar de su propio ego y orgullo._

— _¡Maldición, mujer despierta!_

Reconoció esa ronca voz, inmediatamente supo quién era el acreedor de ella y no pudo evitar fruncir su entrecejo molesta, solo había un completo idiota que podía ir a molestarla a esas horas del día.

—¡Deja de golpear mi puerta como mono salvaje! —Vociferó la princesa tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con cierto moreno.—¡Si había escuchado!

—No estás de visita en este lugar, princesita.

—¡Ush! —Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho en un puchero infantil, logrando evocar una mueca de fastidio en el hombre, pero con tal acción provocó que la apertura de sus senos se marcaran un poco más, atrayendo la atención del hombre en ese punto, pero estaba tan molesta que no notó la mirada de él en ella.— ¿Qué demonios quieres Raditz?

—Yo…—Sintió sus mejillas arder al ver de más a la mujer, pero era inevitable no pasar de desapercibido su "exótica" belleza, como la habían apodado los hombres del castillo desde su llegada a Vegetaseí. La princesa poseí de ciertos atributos que si los exhibía con cualquier movimiento, atraía la atención de cualquier hombre, esto lo incluía a él.—Necesito hablar contigo.—La miró rápidamente a los ojos, se sintió incomodo con la situación y lo que menos quería era verse vulnerable frente a esa mujer orgullosa, porque el lo sabía, esa mujer estaba consciente de su belleza y sí era un poco más inteligente podría utilizarla como su arma para obtener lo que quisiera de ahí, _incluso hasta podría caer el mismísimo príncipe Vegeta.—_ Urgente.

—¿Tu quieres hablar conmigo? —Sorprendida lo miró alzando una ceja incrédula. No confiaba en nadie de ese lugar, ni siquiera el príncipe Tarble aún se ganaba su confianza del todo a pesar que el hombre le brindaba su genuina ayuda. Por su parte el soldado tomó su interrogante como sarcasmo, definitivamente lo que tenía esa mujer de hermosa lo tenía de insoportable.— Eso es extraño viviendo de tu parte.

—No creas que esto lo hago por gusto, mujer. —Respondió aturdido.— Esto te involucra más de lo que crees.

—Creí que pretendías hacer una amistad.—Ahora Bulma respondió con verdadero sarcasmo seguida de una risa forzada, a lo que el melenudo solo la miró de una forma fría conservando su pose cruzado de brazos.—

—Ni en mis sueños serías mi amiga. A lo que vengo, ¿Qué demonios pasó ayer entre tú y el príncipe?

Bulma paró en seco su risa al escuchar las palabras del soldado ¿Específicamente a que se refería? Su rostro burlesco viró a uno presa asombro y a la vez pánico ¿Sería que se enteró lo que ocurrió en la noche con el príncipe? Sin embargo Raditz no pasó por alto la reacción de la joven, le causó curiosidad el hecho de que calló por completo, a veces le resultaba extraña esa mujer.

—¿A…a que te refieres? —Tartamudeo la mujer retrocediendo un par de pasos.—No entiendo lo que quieres saber…

—No te hagas la desentendida.—Bufó irritado.— Lo que sucedió en el bosque ¿Quién atacó al príncipe? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y lo más importante…¿Qué hacían los dos juntos?

—¡Ah! Eso…—Susurró soltando exageradamente el aire de su pecho.—No sé quien lo atacó, llevaba su rostro oculto, pero…recuerdo su voz, sé que podría reconocerlo con tan solo escucharlo.

—Maldición.—Chistó por debajo dándole la espalda a la princesa, Bulma escuchó que el hombre susurraba algunas palabras que no lograba percibirlas, pero al cabo de unos segundos el hombre nuevamente le dio la cara.— No podemos dejar pasar por alto lo de anoche, ¡Ayer intentaron matar al príncipe!

—Dudo que lo encuentren. Ninguno de los dos reconocimos a quien me intentó violar, lo más seguro que ese mal nacido logró escapar incluso lejos del pueblo…

—Espera un momento…¿Ese hombre te iba a violar? Entonces…¿El príncipe intervino para…salvarte?—Susurró sorprendido.— No me lo creo…

—Ni yo me creo que el príncipe me haya ayudado…

—Pues hay algo que no me cuadra aquí.—Añadió el soldado llevándose una mano a su mandíbula analizando lo que fuese a formular, pero al mismo tiempo mirando con el ceño fruncido a la princesa, algo que la incomodaba.—Nada cuadra según tu versión, y para el peor de los casos el príncipe no quiere decir una palabra más respecto al tema.

—¡Pues sí! —Alegó desesperada y molesta.— ¿Qué es difícil de creerme? ¿He?

—Es muy increíble para ser cierto. Nadie aquí es tan estúpido para propasarte contigo y…

—¡Ush! ¡Basta Raditz! —Bramó molesta brincado sobre su lugar, provocando que el soldado en pocos segundos sintiera un ligero _temor_ por la repentina acción de la mujer, obligándolo a retroceder un paso atrás.— Ya estoy harta que todos de aquí duden de lo que diga. ¡Ja! ¿Pero qué puedo esperar de un maldito pueblo machista? Para tu información Raditz, aunque mi voz no tenga valor en este lugar, no dejaré que nadie de ustedes me quiten mi dignidad que aún sostengo con mucho orgullo, y sí es necesario me defenderé hasta el último aliento para no dejar que me usen como un vil pedazo de carne sin valor…

—¡No es necesario que grites! —Alardeó molesto el soldado tapándose exageradamente sus oídos con las palmas de sus manos.— ¡Tienes una voz muy escandalosa!

—¡Pues lo siento! —Siguió hablando en el mismo tono colocando sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.—Pero ya me cansé que todo lo que diga siempre lo pongan en tela de juicio ¡Maldición yo no gano nada con mentir!

—Lamentablemente estás en una situación donde tu honestidad aún está en duda. Pero esta ocasión…—Susurró a regañadientes desviando su mirada.—Tendrás un ligero voto de confianza.

— ¿Cómo? —Tartamudeó sorprendida bajando la guardia.—¿A qué viene todo esto, Raditz?

—Mmm.—Resopló dramático mientras se acercaba a ella, miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie los oyera, provocando la peli azul lo imitara.—Independiente mente del porqué estés prisionera, este asunto entra en otro contexto.—Lo miró expectante la mujer logrando causar ternura en el soldado, debía reconocer que tenía una mirada inocente.—El punto es que desde tiempo atrás, tengo el presentimiento que existe traidores en Vegetaseí…

—¿Es que ustedes a todos los ven como traidores? —Habló en tono bajo igualando al del soldado.— A mí me ven como una, a tu hermano el príncipe lo juzgo como uno, ahora resulta que…

—¡Genial! Olvidaba que hablaba con una infiltrada.—Susurró rodando los ojos recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su abdomen por parte de la princesa, golpe que obviamente no le dolió pero que sí le molestó.—¡Oye!

—¡Si vienes a insistir con lo mismo será que me dejes en paz! —Dicho esto, dio media vuelta para retirarse pero el soldado fue más rápido sosteniéndola de su antebrazo derecho.—¡Suéltame!

—No creas que te dejaré ir como si nada. Hay un traidor dentro del castillo, y tú me ayudarás a descubrirlo.

—¿Yo? —Alegó sorprendida.— Pero sí…

—No te estoy pidiendo un favor, es mi deber proteger a la familia real y ahora tú eres un paso más para dar con ese mal nacido.

—¡A ver, un momento Raditz! No te estoy entendiendo nada…¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?

—¡Por Kami-Sama! Mujer usa la cabeza.—Añadió molestando a la princesa.—Desde tiempo atrás me he dado cuenta, que con varios sucesos han intentado dañar a la familia real empezando desde el interior. No sé quien sea, es una investigación que llevo haciendo pero por más que indago no logro dar con ese traidor. Nappa fue el primero en percatarse, los dos estamos seguros de ello y ahora con lo que pasó con lo del príncipe nos queda más claro.

—¿Y porque están tan seguros que es alguien del castillo? Bueno a lo que me refiero, el hombre de ayer tenía más finta de ser algún bandido o algo similar…

—No.—Rió por la ingenuidad de la princesa respecto al tema.—Nadie externo puede entrar a los confines del castillo. Es más que obvio que fue alguien dentro del castillo quien intentó matarlo.

—Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera tiene más lógica.—Susurró la mujer con genuino interés en la charla.—Pero dudo que mi captor de la noche sea el traidor que dices, ese hombre parecía aterrado cuando lo vio defenderme…

—Pero a pesar de ello, no dudó en intentar matarlo. Si hubiese sido cualquier soldado o empleado del castillo, solo se hubiera defendido y luego escabullido, pero jamás atentar contra la vida del príncipe solo por echarse un caldo con la novedad.—Bulma arrugó notablemente sus cejas, mucho respeto alardeando de principios hacia la familia real, pero hablaban de ella como cualquier cosa ¡Malditos saiyajin! —Así como tampoco desobedecerían las ordenes de su alteza.

—¿Ordenes?

—El príncipe Vegeta dio la orden estricta en que ningún hombre del castillo intentara sobrepasarse contigo, de lo contrario las consecuencias no serían nada agradables. Cuando fui asignado tú escolta no solo fue para inspeccionar que no intentaras escapar, si no asegurarme que todos acataran la orden del príncipe.

Su enojo pasó a segundo plano al escuchar al hermano de Goku ¿En verdad era cierto lo que le mencionaba? Vegeta…¿Preocupándose por ella? No supo cómo interpretar las palabras que mencionaba el soldado, una parte de ella se estremeció al escucharlo, algo en su interior se movió, jamás imaginó que el petulante hombre se preocupara por la integridad física de ella, si era una prisionera no debía por que darle esas consideraciones. Tal vez se debía a que no era cualquier "prisionera" al ser la hija de su enemigo seguramente tenía otros planes, pero a su mente llegó el recuerdo de sus palabras _"Bienvenida al infierno, princesa"_ entonces…¿Para él que era el infierno? O tal vez se debía a que _él sería el infierno._

—El…¿Ordenó eso? —Susurró incrédula mirando hacia el suelo en un punto perdido.—Pero sí…

—No cuestiono la orden del príncipe—Le interrumpió.— Tiene algún motivo para tal acción. Lo que me importa es dar con ese traicionero, es evidente que tu atacante no fue cualquier persona, es el mismo del que siempre he tenido sospechas.

—¿Le han informado al príncipe de sus sospechas? ¿O incluso al rey?

—No, ya que son sospechas. No tenemos nada seguro, por más que buscamos todos los sospechosos al final resultan ser los menos culpables...

—Vaya, entonces se está escondiendo muy bien…—Mencionó pensativa.—O no sé están dando cuenta, tal vez el enemigo ha estado frente a tus narices todo el tiempo…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué insinúas mujer?

—Es obvio, los traidores siempre se hacen pasar por los más fieles para no levantar sospechas. Ese hombre los ha estado mareando, mientras ustedes se enfocan en alrededor el ya está a un paso frente a ustedes.

—¿Insinúas que podría ser Nappa?

—Tiene cara de ser sospechoso, pues sirvió años al "pueblo enemigo" y los traicionó para venirse acá.—Suspiró.—Pero te aseguro que no es él, o al menos no fue quien me intentó violar en la noche, Nappa tiene un tono de voz característico, y la voz del atacante no se comparaba en lo absoluto al de Nappa, incluso en la altura, no he visto otro hombre dentro del castillo de la misma altura y dimensiones que Nappa. Y a pesar de todo, no creo que él intentara hacerme daño de esa manera…

—¿Cómo estás segura? ¿Lo conoces? Espera un momento…

—Solo te puedo asegurar que Nappa no es.—A pesar que el viejo soldado que alguna vez le había servido a su familia y luego traicionado, estaba segura que él sería incapaz de tocarla, siempre el hombre durante su niñez le había dado un trato "paternal", por lo que su instinto no le dictaba algún mal.— Sé que si oyera a mi captor lo reconocería, su voz era más joven a la de Nappa, pero no dejaba de ser una voz madura…

—Perfecto, tú me ayudaras.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú serás la carnada, nadie de aquí puede acercarte hacia ti en un plan ofensivo, es evidente que eres la novedad y volverá a atacarte, cuando eso suceda descubriremos de quien se trata, ya que casualmente resulta ser el mismo que a atentando contra la familia real.

—¡Es el plan más estúpido! —Gritó la peli azul dándole la espalda.—No pienso exponerme, ¿Qué gano yo? ¿Qué me lastimen? ¡Son unos tontos!

—¡No seas tonta mujer! Obviamente te protegeré.

—¿A sí? —Respondió aturdida dando media vuelta para encararlo de nuevo.—¿Cómo anoche? De no haber sido por el príncipe, seguramente yo…

—Seguramente yo estaría muerto.—La interrumpió.— El príncipe no me perdonaría tal hecho, no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos cuando se conocieron, pero el príncipe tiene cierto interés en ti para ordenarme que no te deje ni a sol y sombra, no pienso fallarle. Pero…mi honor está con él, y no dudaré en usar cualquier medio con tal de salvar su vida y la de su familia.

Bulma quedó en silencio, cada que escuchaba como le hablaba sobre el interés de Vegeta en ella se quedaba muda y sorprendida. ¿Su interés solo se debía al deseo sexual que había despertado en él hacia ella? Porque no se cansaba de reprocharle todos los días de su procedencia, entonces ¿Qué pasaba en la extraña mente del hombre?

—Sé que no te interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver todo aquí en Vegetaseí.—Prosiguió el moreno.— Pero aprovecharé la situación que tengo en mis manos para dar con ese maldito traidor. Incluso podría apostar que a ti te daría gusto que el príncipe estuviera…

—No.—Lo interrumpió la princesa.—No soy como todos ustedes que gozan en ver al enemigo caído. A pesar de ser su prisionera, le estoy agradecida por haberme salvado anoche…—Suspiró cansada.—Te ayudaré…

—No era invitación, lo harías quieras o no.

—Raditz…¿Cuándo será el día que no hablemos sin atacarnos? No pretendo ganarme tu aprecio y ni tengo interés en ello, pero al menos que cada palabra que diga no sea cuestionada o atacada ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar un lugar que ni conoces, ni sus costumbres, que todos te vean como un bicho y aparte intenten abusar de ti? ¿Has visto que estos días en mi estancia he hecho cosas contra ustedes? Creo que mejor todos ustedes me han dañado más a mí. Ya me cansé, te ayudaré por agradecimiento al príncipe, se que con eso no ganaré mi libertad pero al menos sé ser agradecida y es una forma de saldar cuentas con él.—Susurró cansada obteniendo la mirada oscura del moreno, pudo notar que se veía ¿Incomodo? —Si vamos a trabajar en esto, necesitamos trabajar en confianza o de lo contrario no lograras con tu objetivo ¿Me entiendes?

—Hmmp.—Ronroneó incomodo.—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Qué me dejes de molestar a cada momento.—Sonrió amistosa la peli azul sorprendiendo al moreno, por lo regular siempre la encontraba enojada.— ¿Te parece una tregua?

—No sé porque algo me dice que aparte de gritona, eres manipuladora.—Sonrió burlón.— Pero también acepto esa tregua, con tal de no escucharte berrear a cada momento.

—¡Ush! Grosero…también quisiera pedirte más espacio, te aseguro que no me podré escapar de este lugar que se encuentra muy custodiado…

—Eso no puedo, es una orden del príncipe.

—No tiene porqué enterarse.—Sonrió pícara cerrando un ojo en forma de guiño.—Además…

—Eso lo tendrás que hablar con él, después de todo la comunicación entre ustedes se da de maravilla.—¿A caso el soldado se estaba burlando de ella? Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comentario, mientras que el soldado se limitó a girar sobre sus talones.—No sé porque, pero el príncipe se ha dedicado a poner cierto interés especial en ti. Pero eso no me concierne, eso ya es asunto tuyo, regreso en veinte minutos.

Lo último que escuchó la princesa del moreno fue su carcajada retumbada en todo el pasillo, ¿A qué se refería con todas sus insinuaciones? Algo le decía a ella que ese soldado sabía más de lo que callaba.

Aún procesando toda la información recibida, se adentró de nuevo a su alcoba para terminar de arreglarse, nunca pensó que en este día comenzaría con dos novedades, una ¿Ganarse la confianza de su escolta? Y otra, salvarle la vida a Vegeta.

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en toda la estancia. Todos guardaban sus distancias prudentes entre ellos, mirándose detenidamente como queriendo penetrar sus mentes y poder descifrar lo que estaba pasando dentro de ellas.

La mujer de cabellos oro se movió incomoda sobre su lugar, tenía una ligera sensación que su visita no era para nada agradable por esos lares, claro para ella y como su acompañante tampoco les era grato, pero lamentablemente era su último recurso.

¿Diez, quince minutos? No sabía cuando tiempo llevaban todos en silencio tras pronunciar sus últimas palabras, provocando que la tensión aumentara entre ellos. No quería irse, debía utilizar todos los recursos a su alcance para obtener la entera disposición de los saiyajin, ellos eran la _última esperanza a su reino._

—Alteza.—Esta vez fue el turno del hombre calvo quien acompañaba a la dama, quien avanzó un par de pasos frente a ella para obtener la atención del heredero de Vegetaseí y de los demás presentes, así como reverenciándolo en forma como indicaba el protocolo.—Hemos venido desde lejos requiriendo de su apoyo, nunca imaginamos que llegaríamos hasta este punto, pero nuestro pueblo, nuestra gente está quedando devastada de esta interminable guerra. Hemos venido solicitando su ayuda, nosotros…

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Por primera vez se escuchó la voz del príncipe resonar en toda la estancia. La mujer quedó sorprendida de la rudeza con la que sonaba el hombre, se veía de su edad pero al hablar causaba más intimidación de la que ya de por sí mostraba con su porte airoso e impenetrable. Vegeta miró detenidamente a la princesa ¿Así que era la dichosa hermana de su prisionera? No sabía cómo procesar esa información, a decir verdad era la primera vez que se quedaba mudo sin saber _cómo reaccionar._ La mujer por su parte avanzó un par de pasos más, no se parecía mucho a Bulma, no poseía de esos cabellos exóticos como los de la mujer, sí era bella, pero no se asemejaba a la exuberante belleza que emanaba su prisionera, y mucho menos su mirada se comparaba con la intensidad que expulsaba Bulma en sus orbes cielo. Examinó detenidamente a los dos extranjeros, algo le decía que quería escuchar todo de ellos, todo lo que sea por saber quién era en realidad _Bulma Densetsu o más bien Bulma Brief._ —

—Príncipe Vegeta.—Retomó la palabra la joven de cabellos dorados, era segura al hablar y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, _algo que sí compartía con la princesa de cabellos como el mar.—_ Mi pueblo, mi nación se ha visto sucumbido bajo los estragos de la guerra imparable por los _Tsufurujín_ durante diecinueve años. Hemos hecho de todo para volver a levantarnos, incluso hemos perfeccionado nuestra destacada tecnología convirtiéndola como la más innovadora durante estos años, todo sea con tal se sobrevivir a este infierno en que se ha visto consumido las tierras del Oeste desde la caída de su rey, mi padre…—Suspiró pesadamente la mujer haciendo una pausa al hablar, no le era fácil hablar de su padre a pesar de todos los años que llevaba muerto, pues los sucesos que le consiguieron después de su caída fueron más catastróficos, empezando con su madre.—Mi nación lo ha dado todo, pero no ha sido suficiente. En los últimos dos años perdimos más de la mitad de nuestro ejército, nuestras tierras se han visto marchitas y la hambruna como enfermedades ha crecido considerablemente, por lo que me he visto comprometida en adelantar mi unión con el heredero al trono de las Sagradas Tierras de Karin…

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —La princesa se sorprendió de la indiferencia del saiyajin. Había escuchado que esos hombres eran de un carácter único y fuerte, como al mismo tiempo casi despreciables al igual que los Tsufurujín, pero lamentablemente ellos eran la última opción que tenían como recurso. Vegeta ponía su habitual rostro de indiferencia, pero su interior le carcomía más la curiosidad por saber acerca de los Brief.—

—Solicitamos su protección, a cambio de nuestra entera tecnología y mi pueblo como guerreros a su disposición en esta guerra contra los Tsufurujín.—La mujer prefirió ser directa, en ese intercambio de palabras notó que el príncipe no se trataba con rodeos, por lo que era mejor tomar al toro por los cuernos. Vegeta arqueó su ceja sorprendido por lo que mencionó la rubia, desde que estaba escuchando su explicación intuía por donde iba la cosa, pero a decir verdad le sorprendió la seguridad que emanaba la mujer, una digna heredera de Capsule.—

—Vegeta.—Susurró el calvo consejero que se encontraba detrás de él.—Necesitamos hablar antes de que tomes una decisión.

—Príncipe…—Continuó la princesa pasando por alto la intervención del viejo calvo.—Mi pueblo está en su entera disposición en servirle en esta guerra contra los Tsufurujín, tal vez no poseemos de los guerreros más fuertes como ustedes los saiyajin, pero nuestra tecnología es por creces mucho más amplia, algo que les puede ayudar por completo a favor en contra de …Paragus.

Vegeta se quedó por una fracción de segundos analizando las palabras desesperadas de la mujer, a menudo llegaban pequeñas naciones implorando de su protección a cambio de sus pueblos a su servicio en la guerra, algunos resultaban beneficiosos, otros simplemente no tenían mucho que ofrecer. El había escuchado años atrás sobre las famosas tierras del Oeste, que poseían de una belleza incomparable, pero que con el pasar de los años y la guerra, había perdido cualquier encanto. Sabían sobre los pasos donde dejaba huella Paragus, y ese lugar era uno de ellos.

Los saiyajin se encontraban en ese momento en su apogeo, no necesitaban más tecnología pues ya poseían de la necesaria, tal vez si su padre estuviera presente se negaría ante la oferta de la princesa, Capsule era un intento desesperado por resurgir de las cenizas, que a estas alturas no tenían mucho que ofrecer, por algo se estaban uniendo al reino vecino. Pero solo había una cosa que aún podía salvaguardar el destino de esas tierras abandonadas por el dedo de Dios, y esa razón poseía de un nombre; _Bulma._

—Dígame princesa.—Se acomodó sobre su lugar el moreno sonriendo ladinamente, algo estaba atravesando por la mente del príncipe, Nappa se dio cuenta de ello y estaba consciente que ese "interés" que le estaba surgiendo, se trataba solamente por la relación que se hallaba de los extranjeros con la prisionera.—¿Por qué han recurrido a nosotros? ¿No es más fácil que se hayan doblegado bajo el reino de Paragus? El hombre los ha dejado secos, hubiese sido más fácil para ustedes servirle todo este tiempo.

—¡Mi pueblo jamás le servirá a ese miserable! —Lo percibió, todos los presentes notaron el odio que emanaba la mujer en esas ocho palabras, las suficientes para sacar una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro del heredero, tendría lo que _necesitaba saber._ — Capsule se ha visto humillado y masacrado por los Tsufurujín, nos traicionaron, nos robaron. Paragus no solo le bastó con terminar con la paz de mi pueblo, humilló a la familia real, mató al rey frente a su esposa y…—No quería hablar más, se le formó un nudo en la garganta al mencionar todas las atrocidades que el hombre había atentado contra ellos. Su fiel mano derecha de la familia Brief, el general Tenshinhan, la tomó por un hombro, sabía de lo doloroso que le resultaba a la mujer hablar de eso, la había visto desde niña asumir un rol fuerte desde que su madre se había deslindado de sus responsabilidades como reina ante la pérdida de su familia completa. Ahora para la primogénita de los Brief todo el peso caía sobre sus hombros, una nación dependía de su toma de decisión, pero él veía a una joven que le había sido robada una dulce juventud.—Mi hermana…

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido como al mismo tiempo frunció con demasía su entrecejo al escuchar de Bulma, debía ser ella no podía tratarse de alguien más. Notó como la princesa se tensó al relatar esos datos profundos, incluso pudo jurar que vio en sus ojos índigo un ligero brillo de lágrimas, pero que la princesa supo muy bien retener. La tensión se hizo presente de nuevo en los presentes, Nappa por su parte miraba con insistencia al príncipe, temía de los pasos que fuera a dar, no es que dudara de su bien juicio, sabía que jamás perjudicaría a Vegetaseí, pero con el tema de la princesa peli turquesa todo se veía distinto.

—Así que ustedes lo que quieren, más que protección es venganza ¿No es así?—El silencio se volvió a prolongar de nuevo, a lo que el príncipe se limitó a sonreír ladinamente.—Bien, entiendo su punto.

—No solo mi pueblo y mi familia está en su total servicio en esta guerra, príncipe Vegeta.—La princesa lo reverenció de nuevo expresando su total ofrecimiento, siendo imitada por el hombre que lo acompañaba, por su parte Vegeta solo se limitó a mirarlos con su peculiar gesto malhumorado.—Las tierras del Oeste, está en su entera disposición a ustedes, los saiyajin.

Nappa quedó sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer, no solo Capsule, hablaba de todo el territorio del Oeste siendo entregado en bandeja de plata hacia los saiyajin. Vegeta analizó las últimas palabras, estudiándolas meticulosamente, jamás imaginó que esto los beneficiaria a tal grado de todas esas naciones juntas, contra Paragus.

—Perfecto.—Espetó el hombre obteniendo de nuevo la atención de los dos extranjeros.—Les proporcionaremos lo que piden…

—Vegeta…—Susurró Nappa visiblemente perturbado, pero solo estaba siendo ignorado por el príncipe.—

—Pero antes.—Prosiguió al heredero.—Todo esto tiene un precio.—La princesa arqueó las cejas al no entender a que se refería el moreno, según ella había puesto sobre la mesa toda la disposición a la que se sumergía sus tierras con tal de obtener su protección durante la guerra ¿Qué más quería ese hombre? —Cuando acabe la guerra, cuando derrote a los Tsufurujín, las tierras del Oeste pasaran a mi entera disposición…

—No entiendo…—Susurró visiblemente preocupada la mujer.—Príncipe Vegeta no…

—Creo que si fui claro princesa Tights.—La rubia se cimbro al escuchar su nombre en los labios del moreno, jamás había escuchado que su nombre sonara demasiado rudo, pero lo que le perturbaba más era la mirada penetrante que lanzaba el príncipe, _algo se traía en mente._ —Cuando termine la guerra, así como Capsule y todas las demás naciones que pertenezcan a las tierras del Oeste, pasaran al poder de los saiyajin.

La princesa ya presentía esa cláusula que estaba formando el príncipe, tener su apoyo implicaba perder la autonomía completa de las naciones del Oeste. En otros tiempo tal vez con esa idea se hubiesen levantado guerrillas por eso, pero tan devastados se encontraban con los estragos de Paragus, que lo último que les quedaba era _acceder._

—De acuerdo.—Susurró la mujer conservando su temple serio, mientras que el general que la acompañaba miraba hacia un punto perdido al suelo, lamentándose ver su pueblo ahora en manos de otros desalmados, presentía que la decisión desesperada que cometía la princesa era la peor de todas, pero no había opción.—Nos entregamos a ustedes.

—Quedando acordado eso, en una semana mandaré a mis hombre a Capsule para comenzar a formar el cuartel, espero que los aldeanos no teman al ver a sus protectores.—Susurró lo último con burla.—

—Créame, mis habitantes verán más que eso, verán esperanza.

—Yo no me confiaría princesa.—Sonrió ladino perturbando a la princesa.—Si intentan traicionarnos, todo lo que les queda arderá en el mismo infierno, con los saiyajin no se juega.

—No se preocupe por ello, ya hemos vivido en uno desde que Paragus mató todo lo que nos rodea, solo queremos que esto termine de una buena vez.

—Bien, así será.—Sonrió petulante.—Nappa, ordena que les preparen una habitación a nuestros invitados, me imagino que vienen cansados de su largo viaje.

—Agradecemos su hospitalidad príncipe.—Agregó ahora el acompañante de la princesa, quien había permanecido callado.—Pero nuestro viaje fue de carácter urgente, no podemos demorarnos más días fuera de Capsule, necesitamos volver cuanto antes.

—Bien, entonces les proporcionaremos un barco que zarpe lo más pronto posible.

—Príncipe.—Esta vez fue quien intervino la mujer, obteniendo la mirada de los tres hombres.—Quisiera invitar a la familia real a la ceremonia de mi unión con el heredero de las Sagradas Tierras de Karin, el príncipe Upa. Se llevará a cabo en un mes. Asistirán todas las naciones de las tierras del Oeste, será el momento oportuno para que vean el apoyo de los saiyajin con nosotros.

—No duden que ahí estaré.—Nappa sorprendido por la respuesta del príncipe se quedó boquiabierto ante semejante respuesta, el jamás era de asistir a esos tipos de eventos ¿A que se estaba debiendo toda esa animosa participación?— Muchas felicidades por ello, princesa.

—Gracias.—La mujer notó cierto sarcasmo en las últimas palabras del príncipe, sin embargo no le tomó mucha importancia, solo quería irse de una buena vez y terminar con eso.—Le aseguramos total fidelidad ante su reino.

Al no recibir más respuesta por parte del príncipe, ambos extranjeros lo reverenciaron para marcharse. A decir verdad se sentían incómodos, jamás creyeron que el príncipe aceptaría brindarles su ayuda así de fácil, ni que fuera todo tan rápido, ni siquiera el hombre les había ofrecido pasar el almuerzo con ellos. Incómodos decidieron retirarse hasta que un sonido ronco salido del pecho del príncipe detuvo sus movimientos.

—¿Qué ocurrió con la familia Brief? ¿Por qué en todos estos años jamás volvió a escucharse su nombre?

La princesa desde la distancia miró al príncipe y se veía ¿Animado? Algo en ella le decía que ese hombre despertó su interés al escuchar el apellido real de su casa.

—Paragus terminó con todos, solo quedamos la reina y yo.

—Mencionó una hermana, ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

Tights quedó perpleja sobre su lugar, ¿Por qué el príncipe quería saber de esos detalles? Incomoda por las interrogantes, desvió su mirada azul hacia otro punto de la habitación, hablar de su hermana era un tema delicado y que por lo regular jamás tocaba, de no ser con los más cercanos. Le dolía, le dolía que por _su culpa, su hermana haya desaparecido de sus vidas._ Suspiró melancólica, para mirar de nuevo a los orbes ónix del príncipe, su mirada brillaba, parecía estar ansioso por su respuesta, aunque su rostro expresaba indiferencia.

—Paragus…la mató.

Otro abismal silencio se formo en la sala, Vegeta esperaba cualquier respuesta, menos esa. Tights por su parte, esa era su respuesta que daba cuando preguntaban de su desaparecida hermana, pues su madre había perdido la lucidez en todos esos años por aferrarse a encontrar a _Bulma._ Con ella fue distinto, cargar con la responsabilidad de su madre la había vuelto dura, le habían arrebatado la esperanza de volver a verla y el cargo de consciencia no le estaba dando una mejora emocional. Decidió seguir, dejar descansar el recuerdo de su hermana, _porque ahora, se había hecho a la idea que había muerto como su padre._

—¿Está segura de ello?

La princesa miró rápidamente a Vegeta al escuchar su cuestionamiento, el hombre lucía fresco como la mañana, pero esa pregunta, esa pregunta iba cargada de una serie de emociones que descolocaron a la princesa, rompiéndola en ese instante.

—Lo esperamos en Capsule en dos semanas, alteza.

Tights tras decir eso, lo reverenció por última vez saliendo de golpe de esa asfixiante lugar, no pudo soportarlo más, se quebró por dentro.

Escuchó a lo lejos los pasos acelerados del general Tenshinhan corriendo tras ella, pero iba tan sumergida en sus sentires y pensares que lo perdió en el camino de los largos pasillos del castillo.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que llevaba reteniendo desde mucho tiempo atrás, se había hecho la fuerte para no verse flaquear como su madre, alguien necesitaba dar la cara en alto, tantos años se había empecinado en volverse de piedra que a veces olvidaba lo que fue parte de su pasado. Nunca hablaba de su hermana, contadas veces fueron las ocasiones, y esas ocasiones bastaban para verse derrumbada en la agonía y tristeza, recordando en como perdió todo, en como su familia se fracturo con esas pérdidas. Lo peor es que no tenía con quien llorar, nadie entendía su dolor, nadie comprendería lo que tuvo que enfrentar una niña de cuatro años ver a todo lo que amaba _perdido por la maldita ambición de un ser asqueroso._

Se detuvo al final del pasillo dejándose resbalar sobre la pared, hasta el punto de sentarse en una banca de madera. No lo pudo controlar, se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para evitar que la vieran llorar a pesar que se encontraba sola.

Se sentía perdida, no sabía si su decisión por vender su pueblo a los saiyajin era la mejor idea, y peor aun humillarse hasta el punto de perder la libertad de ellos todo por sobrevivir. Todos estos años la responsabilidad de cargar con cientos de familias sobre su espalda había cansado, ella hacía lo mejor que podía, no podía defraudar la memoria de su padre; pero hay un punto en que todo cansa, en que todo tiene un límite, ella había llegado al suyo.

— _¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?_

La princesa alzó su rostro al escuchar la cálida y dulce voz que provenía a un costado de ella. Rápidamente se retiró el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos cansados para deslumbrar mejor a quien preguntaba por su bienestar. Frente a ella se encontraba una joven moza que la miraba con ¿Preocupación? Lo pudo leer en sus ojos cielo, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al notar la asimilad que halló en esa mirada compacidad con cierta persona que extrañaba con toda su alma.

Algo en su interior se contrajo al mirarla directamente a los ojos, no supo explicar pero sus expresivos ojos cielo causaran conmoción en la rubia. La joven que a juzgar de su vestimenta parecía ser una empleada del castillo, le extendió un pañuelo para que limpiara la humedad de su rostro, algo que aceptó amablemente regalándole una sonrisa cordial a la chica de cabellos _exóticos._

—Lo siento.—Susurró apenada la princesa.—Ya me retiraré solo pasaba…

—¡Oh para nada! —Se adelantó la peli azul.—No vine a incomodarla, solo que la noté alterada y creí que necesitaba ayuda…

—No, no es nada gracias.—La rubia le devolvió el pañuelo, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a irse.—Gracias por la genuina preocupación, solo paso a marcharme.

—¿De verdad no necesita ayuda? Se ve muy pálida…

—De verdad, estoy bien.—Sonrió forzadamente.—¿Me podría indicar dónde está la salida?

—Si gusta puedo acompañarla.—Sonrió amablemente la mujer.—Solo que no puedo acercarme por completo a la entrada.—Rió jocosa contagiando a la rubia por su júbilo carácter.—

—No es necesario, puedo irme sola. Solo que no sé cual pasillo me lleva hacia la salida.

—¡Ah! —Sonrió la peli azul llevando sus brazos a su estrecha cintura.—Este mismo, todo derecho.

—Oh, muchas gracias señorita, disculpe por empañar su pañuelos con mis absurdas lagrimas.—Susurró apenada la rubia inclinando levemente su cabeza en modo de agradecimiento.—

—No son absurdas, llorar sana el alma.

—No en mi caso.—Sonrió melancólica.—Algunas cosas no vuelven a sanar.

—Tal vez…—Susurró débilmente la peli azul.—Pero siempre habrá más motivos por las cuales sonreír que llorar…

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

—Podría ser…—Suspiró.—La libertad de elegir tu camino, la libertad de decidir en qué momento uno comenzará a vivir…

Tights quedó callada al ver como la oceánica mirada de la mujer se transformó a una melancólica tras decir eso. Suspiró pesadamente, pues el termino libertad había desaparecido de su vida muchos años atrás.

—No, lamentablemente esos días se terminaron. Ya solo quedan días oscuros —Dicho eso, la rubia dio media vuelta para caminar sobre el pasillo dispuesta a irse.—

—No pierda la fe…—Prosiguió la peli azul a pesar que la mujer ya había decidido terminar con la charla comenzando a abandonar la estancia por ese pasillo.—Al final, el sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotras…

Tights detuvo su paso de golpe al escuchar esas palabras, años llevaba sin escuchar esa frase y solo había una persona en toda la faz de la Tierra que la mencionaba cuando ella _se encontraba deprimida, esa mujer había repetido las palabras de su fallecido padre._ Giró rápidamente sobre su lugar con su mirada exorbitaba y su rostro desencajado en busca de la mujer, encontrándola a un metro y medio de distancia quien solo se limitó a regalarse una sonrisa, para ahora ella abandonar el pasillo.

Lo último que vio de esa mujer, fueron sus cabellos turquesas olearse con su andar. Una nostalgia la invadió de golpe, esa mujer de alguna forma le recordó mucho a su padre, desde sus ojos, su mirada, esas palabras. Sin duda, pensó que tal vez se trataba del ángel de su padre, ¿O tal vez el ángel de su hermana?

* * *

Algo se removió en su interior, sintió como si su pecho quemara así como una opresión en él le arrebataba el aliento. La había visto, desde lejos la notó y no pasó de desapercibida para ella la presencia de esa _mujer de cabellos oro._ Había optado por seguir con su rumbo, pero verla llorar con la agonía que emanaba la mujer le provocó cierta conmoción, extraña mente _ella también sintió su dolor._

Decidió por acercarse para ayudarla, se veía demasiado alterada la mujer pero en realidad su motivo que la orilló a romper su inicial rumbo fue por absoluta curiosidad. Algo le decía que debía mirarla al rostro, sonaba tonto pero una extraña familiaridad surgió en ella al encontrarse con sus orbes índigos de la rubia ¿Tal vez se debía en que se veían en ellos la desesperación? Porque para la peli azul esto estaba resultando un verdadero calvario, no había día donde cada vez sentía menos la oportunidad para ser libre, y ver esa misma sensación a través de los ojos índigo de la mujer, curiosamente se sintió identificada con ella.

Deseó poder entablar más conversación con ella, _algo le decía que necesitaba escucharla, algo le decía que tenían tanto en común._ Sin embargo el tiempo no fue suficiente, solo fueron una brevedad de segundos para poder mirarla a los ojos, y esos segundos para ella fueron _paz._ No pudo decirle más, no pudo indagar quien era, solo se limitó a apreciar la belleza y paz que emanaba esa mujer, como al mismo tiempo la agonía que expresaba en sus orbes índigo, hasta que la mujer mencionó algo que descolocó a la hija de Paragus, _ella también sufría por lo mismo, también era prisionera de su realidad._ No supo porque, ni siquiera se explicó que ocurrió para que sus labios pronunciaran unas palabras dejando desconcertada a la rubia, pero lo dicho surgió de su corazón, de su alma y una gran necesidad surgió porque ella las escuchara.

Comprendió que debía dejarla, aunque su curiosidad le dictaba que debía quedarse unos momentos más sabía que la mujer necesitaba estar sola, y ella no molestaría más con su presencia. Cientos de preguntas surgieron en la joven mente de la peli azul pero la más recurrente _¿Quién era?_

— _Señorita Bulma._

La peli azul giró en busca de quien la llamaba, encontrándose con un rostro que al principio no pareció reconocerlo pero que conforme se acercaba el hombre pudo divisar a mejor detalle sus varoniles facciones. Le sorprendía el asombroso parecido del que poseía el hombre con _Goku,_ solo que a diferencia del anterior, este poseía de un semblante mucho más perturbador, en especial su mirada oscura, simplemente la hacía temblar pero de _miedo._

—Que agradable es volverla a ver.—Sonrió seductoramente el moreno de cabellos alborotados llegando hasta ella, para después en un gesto _caballeroso_ sostuvo su mano derecha para plantarle un beso sobre el dorso de ella, logrando solo incomodar a la joven por su acto ya que en todo el proceder solo sentía su mirada fuerte sobre ella.— ¿A dónde va tan madrugadora?

—Oh…buenos días señor… Turles.—Susurró débilmente la mujer, dudo en mencionar el nombre del moreno pero según su memoria ella lo había escuchado que así se llamaba, rezaba a Kami-Sama por no haber sido descortés. El moreno por su parte solo sonrió ladinamente aún sin dejar de sostener su delicada mano, por lo que la mujer hizo un movimiento en querer retirarla del agarre del hombre. El tío de Raditz y Goku le causaba escalofríos.—

—Vamos, no me diga señor, me hace sentir demasiado viejo a lado de usted.—Rió paulatino logrando sonrojar a la princesa por su comentario.—Solo dígame Turles.—Bulma se limitó a sonreírle, por lo que el hombre imitó su acción.— ¿Va a las caballerizas? Si me permite, podría acompañarla, de igual modo me dirijo a ese lugar.

—Emm bueno, no aún. Antes necesito pasar a la biblioteca, el príncipe Tarble solicitó mi presencia.

—Ya veo…—Susurró el moreno aún sin quitar su sonrisa ladina.— ¿Aunque sea me permite acompañarla durante el pasillo? —Bulma asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza regalándole una sonrisa cortes, por lo que el hombre gustoso por la aceptación de la mujer hizo hincapié con su mano para que ella pasara delante de él y comenzar con su andar sobre el pasillo.— Espero que su bienvenida en Vegetaseí haya sido de lo más…agradable.

—Pues yo diría lo opuesto.—Apenas mencionó audible la mujer obteniendo una mirada de soslayo por parte de su acompañante.—¿Es evidente que no soy de aquí?

—Por supuesto, no todos los días se ven excepcionales bellezas como la de usted por estos lares.—Bulma lo miró de reojo notando como el hombre la penetraba con la mirada, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, si los ojos de Turles pudieran devorarla, sería ese preciso instante.— No me mal interprete señorita.—Sonrió el moreno al ver la incomodes que se pronunció entre ambos.— Pero sus rasgos la delatan a creces que es una foránea. Déjeme adivinar…¿De las tierras Oeste?

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya era como la tercer persona que le decía sobre su aspecto físico en coincidencia con esos lares, ninguno se atrevía a decir de donde realmente provenía.

—Así es.—Mintió, y lo que más la desencajaba era que ese hombre no la empezó a atacar con su procedencia. Fue entonces que comenzó a recapitular todo lo vivido en Vegetaseí y pudo concluir que solo tres personas sabían de su verdadero origen; Nappa y los dos príncipes. Ni siquiera Raditz a pesar que era su escolta personal.—

—Se nota.—Prosiguió el hombre con su sonrisa ladina mirando hacia al frente.— Se dice que por esas tierras posee de bellezas exóticas, empezando por sus habitantes.—Miró de nuevo a la princesa notando como ella escabullía de su mirada, le estaba gustando cómo reaccionaba con sus cumplidos indirectos.—Es una pena lo que sucedió después de la guerra.

—¿Cómo? —Su interrogante sonó más a curiosidad. Siempre había sido una chica que le fascinaba saber sobre las diferentes culturas que habitaban en el mundo, que por cierto ahora comprendía porque en los datos informativos de los Tsufurujín no había nada acerca de los Saiyajin. Entre ellos, cuando dio con la cultura de las Tierras del Oeste quedó maravillada ¡Sin duda tenía que viajar algún día a conocerlas! Pero con el pasar de los años, ese sueño cada vez lo veía más lejano. Por esa razón y más últimamente cuando escuchaba a alguien hablar de esos lares, su curiosidad salía a flote y fue algo que no pasó de desapercibo el tío de Raditz.—

—¿No lo sabe? Qué extraño…—Susurró divertido por la expresión preocupada de la mujer, _algo le decía que ella escondía un misterio.—_ Ya sabe, cuando fueron invadidas por el ejercito de los Tsufurujín, arrasó con todo dejándolos en la miseria y hambruna, perdiendo sus bellezas características, riquezas.—Suspiró dramático.— Los más afectados fueron Capsule, me imagino que usted sabe a lo que me refiero ¿No? —Vio como la mujer asentía con la cabeza segura, aunque sus ojos decían lo opuesto. Solo sonrió más petulante por su acción.— Ya sabe, la famosa ciudad por poseer de la tecnología más avanzada, ahora está en ruinas.—Rió burlón, mientras que Bulma solo frunció su ceño.—La fuerza lo puede todo, su tecnología no los salvó de las garras de Paragus, ahí están las consecuencias. Un pueblo débil, sin los mejores guerreros, era predecible su final.

Bulma quedó en silencio, jamás imaginó que esos lugares se vieran afectados por la mano de su padre, en ese momento sintió un terrible asco y aberración por su progenitor ¿Qué mas quería? Ya era lo suficiente fuerte su pueblo, no necesitaba afectar a más inocentes solo por demostrar su mando sobre el mundo. Luego recordó donde había caído, ¡Los saiyajin eran iguales! Todo esto le resultaba estúpido, solo por el maldito poder.

—Esto es estúpido.—Susurró la mujer obteniendo la mirada oscura del soldado sobre ella.— La guerra, el poder de su ambición por querer gobernar todo, solo está afectando a los más necesitados ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Un pueblo rico no es aquel donde haya más muertes, oro, tierras. Es su gente, su nación, su cultura ¡Sus riquezas intelectuales! ¿Qué caso tiene gobernar a cientos de personas que mueren día a día por enfermedades y hambre?

—¿A sí? —Sonrió burlón el hombre deteniéndose frente a la princesa.— Dígame señorita Bulma ¿Usted que haría?

—Yo…no….no lo sé.—Suspiró molesta, odiaba no saber que responder o tener una respuesta inteligente.— Esto se debe terminar, por el bien de los pueblos, tal vez un tratado…

—¡Por Kami-Sama! —El soldado soltó una risa estruendosa, el se estaba burlando de ella y Bulma solo frunció sus cejas, olvidaba que hablaba con los simios de Vegetaseí.— Sí te oyera el rey, seguramente le daría un infarto.

—No le veo lo gracioso.

—Escucha.—Se limpió los ojos exageradamente por las "lagrimas de su risa" .—La fuerza lo es todo. Sin fuerza, no hay poder, sin poder no hay gobierno. Dos cabezas no pueden mandar en una casa, al final uno tiene que salirse, y como apuntan las cosas será el turno de que los Tsufurujín caigan. Somos enemigos automáticamente, un tratado, Bulma, sería unir reinos y a esta altura se desean más la muerte.—Sonrió al ver el rostro expectante de la peli azul.— En un pasado se planteo una idea así, cuando aún los Saiyajin no le declaraban la guerra a los Tsufurujín.

—¿Qué?

—Así es, se dice, que antes de la osadía que ocasionó Paragus con la soberana, la madre de los príncipes, se planeaba que los dos reinos más poderoso de la tierra se vieran unidos para extender un impresionante imperio en las tierras del sur y del este. La idea era unir en un acuerdo a sus dos primogénitos, pero ambos al tener dos varones, la situación se complico. —Bulma no retiraba su atención del soldado, lo que escuchaba le resultaba increíble y el soldado podía sentir como su pecho de inflaba, ver la belleza de esa mujer frente a él era un deleite.—La idea no se quitaba del renglón, tanto era la ambición por expandir un enorme imperio que incluso Paragus se comprometió en engendrar una hembra con tal de crear su compromiso con él quien era un crió en ese entonces, el príncipe Vegeta. Pasaron los años, hasta que final mente cumplió su palabra, consiguió concebir a una hembra y los planes de su compromiso con el príncipe Vegeta comenzaron en la marcha. Sin embargo, Paragus tenía otra idea en mente…

Bulma no pudo escuchar más, su mente quedó bloqueada ¿Significaba que en un paso la habían comprometido con el petulante príncipe, quien ahora la veía como su esclava? ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Entendía la razón de ese odio injustificado de él hacia ella y no supo como sentirse, no supo que pensar a partir de ese momento, jamás pensó que su existencia solo fue planeada por un estúpido acuerdo de poder, y peor aún, programaron su vida para ver al final, _unida con Vegeta._

—El rey le declaró la guerra al haberse burlado de él…—Bulma regresó su atención al soldado que seguía hablando del pasado de su pueblo y el de los saiyajin.—El acuerdo del compromiso de los príncipes se vio roto después de enterarse que su mujer, la reina, se fue con el reino opuesto.

—¿Qué? —La princesa anonadada por todo lo escuchado brinco sobre su lugar.—Pero ambos estaban casados…que…la unión…

—Cuando la lujuria es grande, no importa que sea la mujer incluso de tu camarada.—Sonrió lascivo al ver el nerviosismo de la mujer en su último comentario.— Obviamente el final no fue nada grato, al final la esposa del rey Vegeta falleció, que por cierto se rumorea que Paragus la mató. El rey tardó años en recomponerse de esa alta traición, por lo que le declaro la muerte a Paragus, y bueno el resto de la historia ya todos la saben.

La peli azul comenzaba a comprender todo, la razón del iracundo odio entre ambas familias se debía por una razón, _por una mujer._ Un nudo se hizo en su estomago, porque no solo se enteró de esa información que yacía bajo el baúl de los secretos, si no que su existencia en este mundo solo era por puro compromiso, ahora comprendía porque su padre la _"despreciaba"_ o su afecto era distinto al que profesaba por su hermano, ella solo fue el producto de un acuerdo, y eso sin duda alguna, le afecto hasta el más fondo de su alma.

—Bien señorita Bulma.—Continuo el moreno.—Hemos llegado a su destino, fue grato conversar con usted aunque sea unos minutos.

—Gracias por acompañarme..señ…Turles.—Se corrigió sonriéndole.— Yo…

—No se preocupe, lo que acabo de decirle no es algo nuevo que vaya a causar escándalo si usted lo menciona. Solo que…son temas delicados que no creo que al rey le haga grato recordar que su esposa lo dejó para irse con su viejo amigo.

—Lo del príncipe…—Susurró la princesa.— ¿El sabe sobre esa unión planeada?

—No lo sé, pero de ser así dudo que quiera unirse con la hija de su enemigo a estas alturas.—Rio burlón para luego volver a besarle el dorso de la mano bajo la atenta mirada de la peli azul, dispuesto a marcharse.— Que tenga un hermoso día, señorita.

El moreno, con su aire altanero y misterioso, se giró sobre sus talones para seguir con su camino, sin embargo esta vez Bulma notó algo extraño en él, _en específico su caminar._

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Bulma notó que el soldado _cojeaba de una pierna,_ curioso, hace un par de días lo había notado esplendido, pero ahora que lo analizaba de espaldas, el hombre parecía estar lastimado. Notó como la espalda del hombre se tensó por completo, pero fue breve ya que con su aire seguro y oscuro, se giró sobre su lugar para regalarse una mirada tan fuerte, _la más perturbadora desde la perspectiva de ella.—_

 _—_ De maravilla…Bulma.

De nuevo una corriente fría recorrió todo su cuerpo, odiaba que todos pronunciaran su nombre con ese toque osco, frío o lascivo, en especial el dejándola muda, dejándole un miedo ya que ese hombre, no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Observó como el moreno le dedicó una última sonrisa ladina para después verlo desaparecer sobre el pasillo, dejándola con dudas, interrogantes, curiosidad.

* * *

—¡Vegeta! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

El viejo soldado miraba expectante alguna respuesta de su príncipe, llevaban como veinte minutos a solas desde que los extranjeros se habían marchado y ahora solo esperaba alguna respuesta del joven de cabellera flameada. Le causaba curiosidad que es lo que pudiera estar atravesando en esa mente testaruda, sabía que toda decisión que tomara el heredero era irrevocable y aunque la mayoría de sus tomas eran sabias, esta vez comenzaba del buen juicio del heredero. Los últimos días se encontraba comportándose extrañamente, en especial desde la llegada de la peli azul, lo notaba tenso, ansioso y porque no, curioso con ella. La hija de Paragus había despertado en él una inminente curiosidad, sudó frío al pensar en esos dos, no quería ni imaginarse que harían al enterarse que ellos estaban predestinados a conocerse incluso antes de que ellos tuvieran juicio de razón. Pero quien más le preocupaba era Bulma, ella era más inocente en todo esto y sabía que Vegeta era impulsivo ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella?

—Vegeta.—Insistió el calvo.— Esas tierras olvidadas no nos ayudaran de nada, al proporcionarle de nuestros guerreros solo provocara una pérdida de tiempo, ¡Cuando más los necesitamos nosotros!

—Te equivocas.—Después de varios minutos en silencio, intervino el príncipe.—Paragus mantuvo un especial interés en ellos, al punto en que el muy estúpido los absorbió dejándolos en nada. —Suspiró poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido del hombre.— Sé que no nos servirán en la guerra, no los necesitamos.

—Pero…—Susurró el calvo sin comprenderlo.—

—La victoria es nuestra, eso está claro y Paragus solo está contando los días finales de su reinado. Lo que yo quiero es expandirme, quiero ver el potencial de esas tierras olvidadas como tú dices.—Detuvo su andar para mirarlo a los ojos.— Algo me dice que ese lugar esconde algo, y que el estúpido de Paragus al no encontrarlo se conformó con lo que encontró, por algo su gente protege a capa y espada esas tierras.

—¿Proteger? Vegeta, no hay nada rescatable ahí…

—No seas tonto Nappa.—Sonrió burlón.— Eso es lo que han hecho creer.—Contuvo su risa al ver el rostro desencajado del hombre por no entender su punto.— Capsule tiene algo que esconden muy bien para no darse por vencidos, y yo lo descubriré…

—¿Esto no lo está haciendo por la princesa Bulma?

Lo observó como tensó su espalda al escucharlo, detuvo su andar al escucharlo mencionar a la invitada "especial" de los últimos días. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo y pudo ver un vil coraje emanar en sus orbes ónix provocando erizar al viejo saiyajin.

—Esa mujer, solo es la carnada.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de esto, solo es una víctima más de su padre. Príncipe ¿Por qué se empeña en retenerla? —Vegeta se irguió sobre su lugar tenso ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué la mujer le atraía terriblemente? ¿Qué desde el día que la conoció en la plaza le cautivó la forma desafiante en cómo se dirigió hacia él? ¿Qué le sorprendió como ella se puso en bandeja de plata al intercambiar su libertad por un tercera clase? Efectivamente, no sabía nada de ella, pero si era una cosa, _que la atracción estaba puesta sobre la mesa,_ y que algo en ella lo atrapaba, y no precisamente se refería a su obvia belleza, si no a la fiereza con la que lo desafiaba. Y luego estaba el hecho de ser la hija del enemigo ¡Sin duda eso era emocionante y excitante! Pero no, no se lo haría saber.— Ella…

—Basta.—Refutó el príncipe.— Suficiente por hoy.

—Vegeta…

No pudo decir más, solo notó como el príncipe abandonó la habitación molesto, notaba que le tensaba todo lo relacionado con la princesa y no pudo evitar sentir temor, _temor por ella._

* * *

Había decidido mentirle al soldado en que el más joven de los príncipes la estaba buscando, ya que no quería tener la compañía del soldado acompañada de su penetrante mirada, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo dejado acompañado a sus labores, _simplemente quería saber más acerca de la relación de los Saiyajin con ella._

Curiosa, se aventuró a adentrar la habitación que era la biblioteca real, desde que había escuchado de su existencia tenía demasiada curiosidad por indagar en ella pero debido a los recurrentes eventos que acontecían sus días su misión se veía estropeada.

Por fin tenía la oportunidad para inspeccionar la zona y ¡Por Kami-Sama! ¡Era hermoso! Sus grandes ojos cielo destellaron un hermoso brillo al apreciar el paraíso que se presentaba frente a ella, la biblioteca era tan grande ¡Incluso más grande que la de su antiguo hogar! Sintió unas inminentes ganas de recorrerla, de tomar todos los libros a su paso y devorarlos en un santiamén de segundos, esto era excitante para ella y toda la tensión que llevaba cargada en sus hombros se vio disipada ante el panorama frente a ella.

Cómo una pequeña niña frente a una dulcería, corrió al librero más próximo a su alcance, habían tantos títulos, autores, géneros literarios ¡Este si era el paraíso! Recordaba que su padre no la dejaba indagar en su biblioteca y cuando el hombre se distraía o estaba fuera de casa, ella a escondidas se metía a hurgar entre ellos para llevarse el que más le agradaba en el momento e irse a leerlo en su árbol favorito. Sonrió con melancolía, ese árbol donde veía los atardeceres era su refugio favorito, el único lugar donde se sentía segura en Tsufuru.

Escogió un libro de herbolaría, el título le llamó mucho la atención pues se refería a remedios tradicionales y curativos con especies exóticas del oriente. Gustosa, tomó el ejemplar buscando un lugar próximo para poder leer con toda su comodidad, encontrando a lo próximo un pequeño sofá para dos personas cubierto de una tela aterciopelada roja, la cual se hallaba a un costado de ventana que daba hacia los jardines del castillo, por lo que la luz que se filtraba del exterior le ayudaría a disfrutar su lectura.

No muy lejos de ahí, unos fuertes pasos se oían retumbar sobre los pasillos. Le sorprendía la pasividad con la que se encontraba el castillo, incluso podía jurar que todo parecía estar en un absoluto silencio. Decidió ir hacia el despacho real para dejar acomodado las últimas cosas y poder emprender esa salida que llevaba aplazando desde hace dos días, ya que una reunión con los Namekuseíjin esperaba ser atendida.

Sin embargo en su paso, un destello turquesa lo atrapo por completo, sabía a quién le pertenecía ese resplandor, solo había una persona con peculiar melena en todo ese castillo, por lo que sus pies se movieron involuntariamente hacia esa silueta.

Notó que la mujer se escabulló hacia la biblioteca, por lo que arrugó su ceño al notar como la princesa se movía de un lugar a otro como si nada ¿Es que no le había dejado claro en que no debía andar de aquí y allá como si se tratara de su casa? Sin embargo más que molestia, le causó curiosidad ¿Qué hacía ella en la biblioteca? Cuando menos lo imaginó, sus pies ya lo habían conducido hacia la puerta del recinto, se sentía ¿Ansioso? Frunció considerablemente su peculiar ceño ¿Por qué esa mujer lo ponía de esa manera? Tal vez se debía a lo que pasó en la noche, y tan solo recordarlo le evocó una sonrisa ladina, _la había tenido como la deseo, entre sus manos, jadeando, sucumbiendo al placer._ Relamió sus labios ansiosos, jamás había gozado tanto ver a una mujer retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo, y aunque no hayan culminado el acto, sintió que esa noche fue la más satisfactoria en toda su vida.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta, ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría ella al verlo, seguro se sonrojaría por lo de anoche y ese pensamiento solo provocó que su sonrisa creciera, su rostro pálido se veía más seductor cuando se tornaba a esa tonalidad carmín.

Sigilosamente entró a la estancia, sorprendiéndose del asombroso silencio que se generaba en ese lugar. Sus orbes ónix la buscaron con urgencia en toda la habitación y se sorprendió aun más encontrándola al fondo del cuarto. Lucía tan despreocupada que ni se había percatado de la presencia del hombre, su semblante relajado, mientras que sus ojos muy abiertos no quitaban la atención del libro que posaba entre manos.

Lentamente cerró la puerta detrás de él, algo le decía que _no quería interrumpirla de su acción, quería apreciarla con mayor detalle en esa nueva postura para él._ Se acercó lo suficiente para poder observarla, la mujer quien yacía sobre el sillón con sus piernas sobre él, su rostro ladeado contra el reflejo del sol que se filtraban contra las cortinas le daban un aspecto _hermoso._ Por lo regular, siempre que estaban juntos se peleaban, desafiaban o se gritaban, de no ser por la noche que la excitación había sucumbido ante ellos, era la primera vez que la notaba serena, relajada, _y eso le agradó bastante._

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar un rumbo específico, que variaban desde los ojos azulados de la mujer, a sus largas piernas que se marcaban por su vestido entrelazado con ellas y terminaba en su par de labios rosados entre abiertos, donde podía percibir que la princesa susurraba algo sumergida en la lectura. Le pareció una bella postal, y algo en su interior se removió, le gusto verla en paz con ella misma.

Bulma se encontraba tan sumergida en su lectura, no supo cuantos minutos trascurrieron en ello ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? El punto es que había leído un capítulo completo y debido a su longitud supuso que al menos más de diez minutos se perdió en esa magia. Recordó que debía regresar a sus actividades, se había logrado escapar de Raditz y seguramente el energúmeno soldado cuando la viera le recriminaría sobre su ausencia. Dobló una pestaña en la hoja donde se había quedado, decidió en primera instancia dejarlo sobre su lugar pero su tentación pudo más ¿Y si se lo llevaba prestado? Dudaba mucho que alguien de ahí se interesara en ese tipo de lectura, y más esos animales que seguramente no apreciaban el tesoro del que poseían, por lo que solo lo tomaría prestado, después de todo lo terminaría tan rápido que cuando lo devolviera nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

Al levantar su vista se quedó congelada sobre su lugar, provocando que de nuevo se sentara sobre el sofá ¿En qué momento había llegado él? ¿Por qué jamás lo escuchó llegar? Sintió sus orbes azabaches sobre ella y una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal, era increíble cómo es que su mirada la hacía vibrar hasta el tuétano de sus huesos, su mirada no era como las de Broly, Turles o aquellos hombres que la observaban como un trozo de carne, la de Vegeta sí estaban cargadas de deseo, pasión, pero era distinta, había algo en ella que no lograba descifrar y de cierta forma no le causaba incomodes, incluso le gustaba admirar la intensidad que emanaban estos, eran magnéticos, como _todo en él._

La vio temblar, y no precisamente de miedo. Sus ojos se encontraron contra los de él ¡Y fue una bella danza! ¿Quién diría que la luz y oscuridad se volvieran a encontrar para formar un eclipse? El fuego vivo en sus miradas decían todo, todo lo que las palabras callaban, y era un dulce silencio, el más divino de todos. Apreció cada movimiento de ella, quien se movía intranquila sobre su lugar, y a pesar de ello no retiraba su oceánica mirada de él, le gustaba retarlo y eso le complacía al moreno.

No sabía que decir, estaba decidida que al menos no quería encontrárselo ese día después de lo de la noche y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, solos, mirándose como si fuera la primera vez y un cosquilleo invadió su estomago. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel ¿Qué le diría? "Hola ¿Qué tal tu noche?" ¡Eso era completamente estúpido! No entendía como el hombre no se cohibía después de lo de los eventos nocturnos, porque al menos a ella su pudor estaba sobre la mesa, no era fácil mirarlo después de haber gozado una nueva sensación en su cuerpo bajo los músculos de acero del príncipe saiyajin.

—Lo volveré a dejar sobre su lugar.— Terrible, no supo que decir o hacer, sentir la penetrante mirada del moreno sobre ella la descontrolaba. Sentía que el aire se le escapaba de su pecho, por lo que necesitaba dejar la habitación lo más pronto posible, no quería esperar una respuesta por parte del hombre. Se levantó rápidamente sobre su lugar dispuesta a pasar de largo al saiyajin, pero el fue más rápido sosteniéndola del antebrazo, obligándola a mirarlo a sus orbes ónix. No quería hacerlo, porque sabía que con esa pequeña distancia caería de nuevo ante los encantos que emanaban ellos ¡Que Kami-Sama la ayudara! —¿Qué ocurre?

—No te di la autoridad de que te marcharas.—Notó como la princesa arrugó sus cejas, evidentemente la había molestado por lo que se limitó a sonreírle ladinamente.—¿Qué hacías aquí?

—¿No es evidente? —Contestó sarcástica.— Leía un libro, pero no se preocupe no pretendo robármelo.

—Te deje en claro que no podías andar por donde tú quisieras.

—No se preocupe, me retiro.—Hizo un intento por seguir con su andar, pero el fuerte agarre del hombre la detuvo por lo que lo miró con su ceño fruncido.— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente se perdió en su mirada oceánica y deseo que los minutos se prolongaran, quería hundirse en ese mar de misterios que albergaba esa mujer en sus ojos y sintió una necesidad de tocar de nuevo su piel, esa mujer resultó ser una maldita droga luego de haberla besado, tocado, llevado al cielo. Volteó hacia sus manos para leer el título del libro, sonrió ladino al adivinar el tipo de lectura que la mujer llevaba en sus brazos, algo le decía que la mujer le fascinaba esos temas.

—¿Herbolaria? —Susurró alzando una ceja curioso ganándose la mirada de la peli azul.— ¿Así que es tu lectura preferencial?

—Una parte…—Susurró en el mismo tono incrédula la princesa, espero cualquier comentario de él menos ese. Lo notó ¿Interesado? Su pecho se infló emocionado, no entendía cómo pero le causó satisfacción que el hombre se interesara en sus _gustos.—_ Mi mayor fascinación es por la mecánica…

—¿Mecánica? —La soltó cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo ahora con su rostro sorprendido, y con cierto genuino interés por escuchar más sus palabras, a lo que ella no supo cómo interpretar esa nueva faceta en él.— ¿A ti…?

—Ya sé que vas a decir.—Lo interrumpió de golpe generando molestia en el hombre, sabía que al príncipe le degustaba que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca, pero sabía por dónde iba su respuesta y no se dejaría humillar con sus tontos comentarios machistas.— En cómo una mujer puede tener ciertos gustos como eso ¿No? Ó que no soy lo suficiente apta para comprender sobre esos temas…—Alardeó cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.—Es un tema que me fascina, siempre fui buena en el área matemático, incluso quise estudiar en ello, pero mi padre no me lo permitía, a tal grado que me asignó una institutriz hasta los doce años. Todo lo demás yo lo sé por cuenta propia, y lo que encontraba en la biblioteca me fascinaba todos los temas en los que abarcaba la ciencia, la mecánica…

—Eso es estúpido.—Observó como la princesa detuvo su andar ante sus palabras, miró como su rostro bramó enfurecido por su comentario por lo que intuyó que lo había _mal entendido,_ así que decidió aclarar su punto de vista.— Me sorprende la estupidez de Paragus, al ver el potencial que tenía frente a sus narices y no apoyarlo, incluso con ello podía hacer crecer a su reino.

Bulma sintió que desvanecería por completo, un momento ¿Es que el hombre la estaba halagando? Toda furia pasó a segundo plano, para ahora pasar a una emoción que ni ella misma logro controlar en su cuerpo ¡Vegeta por fin creía en algo que le decía! Y lo mejor es que estaba reconociendo su potencial de intelecto del que poseía. Su orgullo, ego y seguridad se habían alzado como nunca ante lo mencionado y el príncipe se dio cuenta de ello.

Vegeta no era tonto, sabía que esa mujer era una caja de pandora, que ocultaba más de lo que aparentaba y tal vez su curiosidad por saber más de ella le impulsaba a retenerla más tiempo a su lado. No dudaba de su potencial, se lo había demostrado varias veces, desde todos sus intentos de escape hasta lo sucedido en la noche, cuando le colocó un ungüento que ella misma elaboró y vaya que fue una maravilla, pues al día siguiente su herida cicatrizó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ahora escucharla y saber ese nuevo dato de ella, le despertó más su curiosidad en él, no se lo haría saber, el no era un hombre de adular, pero en su interior reconoció que era de admirar a la mujer, tenía hambre de aprender, de ir en contra de la corriente lo que según estipulaba la sociedad, y _eso le gustó de ella, ¿Qué más ocultaba esa ninfa de cabellos como el mar?_

—Lo que me colocaste ayer…fue efectivo.—Susurró el hombre rompiendo el silencio generado entre ellos, provocando que la peli azul sonriera a demasía, encandilándolo por completo.—¿Con que lo hiciste?

—¡Por supuesto! —Alegó emocionada retrocediendo sobre su lugar sentándose en el sofá, mientras que el hombre se quedó sobre su lugar mirando sus movimientos.—Extracto de sábila con pervinca. El jardín anexo a la cocina tiene muchas de estas plantas…—Sonrió con demasía al ver la atención de él sobre ella.— Tienen muchos recursos dentro del castillo y no saben utilizarlo…

—Bueno, tal vez necesiten a alguien que sepa de ello y les enseñe.

Su sonrisa era preciosa ¿Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír? Ahora que lo pensaba sí, y vaya que era estar con un ángel. Se sintió incomodo, estaba siendo demasiado amable para su gusto, pero verla sonreír hizo que las cosas fueran vistas de otro punto…

Bulma se sentía una boba adolescente sonriéndole ¿Pero como no estarlo? ¡La estaba alagando! ¡Estaba reconociendo el potencial del que ella poseía! Y por fin tenían una plática donde ninguno de los dos peleaba, era asombroso.

—¿A ti que tipo de lectura te agrada…Vegeta? —Su mente desde segundos atrás le gritaba que hiciera esa pregunta, necesitaba saber de los gustos de él ¿Tendrían cosas en común? Sus mejillas se sonrosaron con tan solo pensarlo. —

El príncipe no respondió ante su pregunta, a penas y estaba asimilando esa interacción entre ellos dos y le resultaba increíble cómo es que habían avanzado tanto en solo un par de minutos ¿Con que ahora lo tuteaba? Solo porque se encontraba aun encandilado por la belleza que brillaba en el rostro de ella con esa sonrisa, porque de no ser así le recordaría que no debía tutearlo.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la peli azul, avanzó a una de las vitrinas que se encontraban cerca de la chimenea, lo vio tomar un libro entre sus manos y su corazón brinco con demasía ¿Así que le respondería? ¡Esto si que era nuevo!

Se acerco a ella entregándole el libro, sin embargo ella no le prestó atención pues sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo a él, emocionada, _maravillada._

—Exorcismos y ritos satánicos.— Bulma hizo una mueca de miedo al escucharlo, vio como una sonrisa ladina se mostró en sus labios dejando asomar sus caninos ¿Hablaba en serio? Bajo su vista hacia el libro de portada negra que le había entregado el príncipe, pero antes de leer el título Vegeta le volvió a arrebatar el libro de sus manos.—

—¡Oye! —Refutó indignada.— ¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Sonrió ¿Coqueto? Bulma observó como el príncipe lentamente se acercaba a ella hasta el punto de quedar frente a frente, ella aun sentada, el de pie.— Tengo ciertos gustos…peculiares.

Ya veía su siguiente paso, lo podía intuir y más por esa a proximidad amenazante. Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar para abandonarlo, _como en la noche,_ pero esta vez el fue más rápido de lo que ella hubiese querido. La tomó de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la acorraló contra el sofá quedando el sobre ella. Cualquiera que entrara los podía cachar en esa pose embarazosa, pero para el príncipe no le importo, se había estado absteniendo tanto en poder tocarla, necesitaba sentir su tersa piel, su respiración, sus labios de ella.

El pecho de la peli azul subía y baja aceleradamente, se veía presa de ese hombre, bajo su cuerpo de acero, _y eso la hizo cimbrar de placer._ Sus grandes ojos se posaron en los orbes ónix del príncipe, podía ver el deseo de ellos, podía leer en ellos cual sería su siguiente acción, y ella lo deseaba.

Vegeta se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, no la dejaría ir. Pasó su respingada nariz sobre los mechones sueltos de la mujer extasiándose con su aroma, tan fresco, dulce y cálido como ella. Lentamente comenzó su recorrido bajando sobre su cuello blanquecino y la escuchó suspirar pesadamente, de cierta forma le encantaba tener domino sobre esa mujer y verla que no era inmune ante sus caricias provocaba que el éxtasis en el hombre fuera mayor. Peligrosamente se detuvo frente a sus labios entre abiertos, invitándolos a profanarlos con su feroz boca; desvió sus ojos hacia su rostro y verla con ese sonrojo carmín provoco aumentar más el deseo en él, avivándolo, queriéndola sentir y esta vez gozarla hasta el último segundo.

Decidido, se acercó a sus labios rosados para probar el cielo en su boca, pero los dedos frágiles de la peli azul detuvieron su acción. Molesto, alzó su mirada en busca de sus ojos para ver que pretendía la mujer, la encontró con su respiración agitada, pero de igual manera con su ceño fruncido ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.—No entendió las palabras de la mujer ¿A qué se refería? Se incorporó sobre si sitio viendo como ella hacía lo mismo aún sin romper el contacto visual ¿Qué se creía para interrumpirlo de esa manera? ¡Esa mujer sabría lo que era desafiarlo! — Lo sé todo, y…te entiendo.

El rostro del príncipe fue todo un poema para ella. Sus expresiones de él demostraban no entender a lo que se refería, por lo que tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Por poco se veía sucumbida bajo el deseo de él, pero gracias a su subconsciente la despertó de ese trance. Recordó cual era su posición, recordó las palabras de Turles, recordó que no podía engañarse, no podía dejar que le quitara lo último que tenía, su dignidad.

—Yo también me molesté al enterarme.—Vegeta arrugó su ceño fruncido con fuerza, por lo que decidió ir al grano o vería su furia.— Yo tampoco me creí el hecho de que…—Suspiró.—Nuestras familias en un pasado hayan arreglado nuestro futuro…y ahora se porque los saiyajin odian a los Tsufurujín.—Vegeta intentó hablar, pero ella fue más rápido en continuar.— Entiendo porque nos odian tanto, y por lo que veo, ¿Piensas que por deshonrarme, su venganza contra ellos estará completa? No tiene justificación lo que hizo mi padre, pero así como tú, como yo…no tenemos la culpa de nuestro pasado…

Vegeta quedó mudo ante sus palabras ¿Qué tanto decía? No comprendía a que se refería la mujer, por lo que molesto se separó considerablemente de ella para apreciarla mejor, ahora necesitaba una explicación de todas esas palabrerías.

—¿Qué tanta mierda dices? —Estaba molesto, Bulma comprendió eso, pero no evitó molestarse también ¿Por qué debía ser tan grosero? — No sé un carajo a lo que te refieres.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Vegeta.— Siguió bajo la penetrante mirada del moreno.—Ahora sé porque los saiyajin odian a mi pueblo, la razón por la cual declararon la guerra. Al igual entiendo tu indignación al enterarte que tu vida estaba planificada a unirte ante la hija de tu enemigo solo por más poder, cuando…creo que ambos tenemos algo en común, no nos gusta que nos dictamen como vivir nuestra vida ¿O me equivoco?

—Espera un momento.—Bramó iracundo.— ¿De dónde mierda sacaste que tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos?

—Eso no importa, sé la razón de esta guerra, y sé que fue por la reina, tu madre.

Genial, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Bulma apreció como los témpanos del príncipe se volvieron violentos al escuchar el nombre de su progenitora ¿Debió haberse callado? Tal vez era un tema delicado para el hombre, pero no dejaría que por esa excusa se quisieran desquitar con ella por las malas acciones de sus padres, ella no era su venganza si es que así quería verla.

El príncipe por su parte estalló en furia, hablar de su madre no era un tema que le gustara y oir a esa mujer recordando su pasado, sin duda alguna lo altero.

Molesto, giró sobre sus talones para irse pero un suave agarre en su antebrazo detuvo su acción, ahí estaba de nuevo ella ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Burlarse? ¿Reírse en su cara que su madre los había abandonado? Porque si había algo que Vegeta no sabía hasta la fecha, era la razón por la cual su madre los abandonó. Su padre, el rey se encargo todos estos años de ocultarle la verdad a sus hijos por el verdadero motivo, por lo que el heredero no tenía una idea sobre lo que tenía que ver Paragus en esto.

Y ahora que lo analizaba ¿Por qué decía que esta guerra se debía por ella? Y ¿De dónde sacaba que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos? Esa mujer estaba loca o quería engañarlo, no había duda en ello.

—No la vuelvas a mencionar.—Su voz sonaba aterradora y más con esa aura oscura que lo rodeaba, provocando que ahora Bulma retrocediera sobre su lugar y ser él quien la acorralara contra la chimenea.— No eres digna de mencionarla.

—Lo….¡Lo siento! —Bien, había tocado una fibra sensible en el hombre y se sintió mal ¿Ahora qué hacía?—Es solo que….¡Maldición!

—Escucha mujer, tu solo aquí eres una prisionera, la hija de Paragus. Hagas lo que hagas no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

—¿Y según tu, como? ¿Ah? —No se dejaría intimidar, por lo que recuperó su aura temeraria, logrando perturbar ligeramente al hombre.— Desde que llegué solo llevo escuchando eso y a la única persona a quien perjudican es a mí. ¡Incluso no te deje morir!

—No seas estúpida, con una herida así no moriré. Más bien yo te salvé la vida y no me lo has agradecido…

—¿Acostándote conmigo? —Rugió molesta sorprendiendo al hombre.—¡No su alteza! ¡No soy ninguna concubina! Aunque deteste reconocerlo ¡Soy una princesa!

—Eres mi esclava.—Escupió con desprecio acercando su cuerpo al de ella, quitándole el aire.— Tu titulo real ha desaparecido aquí.

—¡Pues no! ¡Mátame si eso es lo que deseas! Pero no dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar.

—¿No que según estábamos destinados a unirnos? —Sonrió burlón recordando las palabras de ella.— Decídete mujer…

—Ni aunque se haya concretado ese acuerdo, haría lo que fuera en mis manos por dejarte solo…

—¡Oh lo lamento mi reina! —Rio burlón causando enfurecimiento en la peli azul.— Pero nuestros destinos estaban hechos para unirse, quieras o no.

—¿Por qué te aferras a mi? —Bramó molesta mirando los caninos del hombre, por lo que una idea le llego a la mente, solo para fastidiarlo, no previendo que esas palabras lograran crear algo distinto entre ellos.—¿No será que estás comenzando a sentir cosas por mi?

Vegeta retrocedió como si ella quemara ¿Qué se creía esa loca? ¡Eso era una aberración! ¿Cómo sentiría cosas, por una mujer tan vulgar como ella? ¡Antes muerto!

—Te gusto.—Afirmó la peli azul.—Por eso me tienes atada a ti.

—Estupideces.—Bramó el hombre.—Por ti solo podría sentir repulsión.

—¿Y por eso es que deseas hacerme tuya? —¡Ja! Lo tenía como quería, ahora él era el nervioso.— Porque ayer parecía lo contrario.

—¿Tú crees que podría sentir cosas por ti? —Sonrió burlón intentando ocultar la alteración que provocó la mujer con tal declaración ¡No lo dejaría ver vulnerable! —No te confundas mujer, una cosa es querer desahogar el deseo en una novedad, imaginar el rostro de Paragus al ver que desvirguen a su querida hijita, y otra cosa muy distinta es provocar algo en mí más allá de un simple revolcón, y créeme mujer, te falta mucho para llenar mis expectativas…

Lo último que sintió fue una bofetada por parte de ella, no le dolió pero como le molestó. La miro directamente a los ojos, se notaba ¿Perturbada? Sus ojos increíblemente brillaban, pero lo que el no sabía es que sus palabras la habían lastimado al punto en que las lagrimas estaban a punto de aflorar. No, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar y reírse de ella.

—Tú, mi padre, mi hermano, son los eres más despreciables que conozco.—Sintió todo el coraje en sus palabras, nunca la había escuchado hablar tan, _despectiva, y eso le incomodó.—_ Son tan pocos hombres, que me dan asco.—Suspiró reteniendo la conmoción, mientras que el seguía con su semblante inexpresivo.— Ustedes que van a conocer del amor, si solo merecen lo peor…

—El amor no te salvará de la guerra.—Sonrió burlón.— Eso es de débiles.

—Prefiero ser una débil, a un monstro como todos ustedes.

—Lastima.—Dicho esto, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para irse, dándole la completa espalda a la mujer, sabía por dónde iba esa plática y no tenía intención de escucharla.—Esto es una guerra, y el más débil muere…es una lástima por ti.—Se detuvo sobre la puerta y antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada.—Jamás podría sentir tal cosa por alguien como tú.

—Jamás permitiré que alguien como tú me vuelva a tocar.

Vegeta no dijo más, se retiró azotando la puerta detrás de él y de cierta forma le incomodó lo último, se sintió extraño, había avanzado tanto en estar cerca de ella, pero su orgullo pudo más y todo se vino abajo. ¿Amor? ¿Enamorarse de esa mujer? No, el no sería un estúpido como su padre, el no dejaría que una cara bonita lo manipulara para luego arrebatarle todo, _el jamás dejaría burlarse, y menos de esa mujer._

Bulma dejó escapar todo el aire de su pecho, creyó que la sometería a la fuerza por haberlo golpeado, pero no, simplemente se fue como si nada, sin saber sus palabras si lo habían perturbado.

Se sintió estúpida al imaginar cosas donde no ¡Por incluso haber creído que se había ganado su confianza! Unas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, era obvio que si él la tocaba y besaba solo era por burlarse, por puro orgullo y ego, y eso la rompió.

Lentamente avanzó al sillón donde estaba antes de que el llegara, se sintió extraña, un vacío se formo en su pecho, se sintió mal por recordarle lo de su madre, pero no permitiría que se burlaran más de ella por ese pasado, _simplemente no dejaría que la volviera tocar como en la noche._

Desvió su mirada azul hacia el libro que él le había mostrado, lo giró para leer su portada y leyó su titulo _"Astronomía Popular"_ ¿Así que había intentado hacerle una broma con lo de los ritos satánicos? Sonrió melancólica al mismo tiempo que una lágrima surcaba su mejilla, después de todo si tenían algo en común.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde su último encuentro con el príncipe. Desde esa vez no lo había vuelto a ver, había escuchado que se había ido lejos por unos asuntos pendientes que debía atender, así que no había vuelto a tener nuevas de él y a ciencia cierta ni tenía idea de cuándo regresaría.

Todo marchaba igual, ella con sus tareas dentro del castillo, siendo custodiaba de Raditz quien el hombre insistía en que lo ayudara en su "búsqueda del traidor", luego estaban esas pequeñas charlas que sostenía con la joven Lunch, al parecer poco a poco se iba ganando su confianza.

La joven moza le había platicado que se llevaría a cabo una verbena local a dos pueblos vecinos de Vegetaseí debido al término de la primavera. Muchos jóvenes asistían por los bailes locales, haciendo un ritual alrededor del kiosco principal, siendo una tradición para "salir de la soltería". Bulma al escuchar de ello no dudo en insistir sobre acompañarla, pero sabía lo difícil que sería salir del castillo y peor con su sombra llamada Raditz.

Por su parte Lunch ya tenía planeas de asistir a ese festejo, le gustaba toda la bullía de ese día pero en especial por ir a visitar a su madre quien trabajaba en una repostería y prácticamente ese día la apoyaba en las ventas de la noche festiva.

Sin embargo, de una forma asombrosa Bulma logró convencer al hermano de Raditz en dejarla ir a ese evento con Lunch, ¡Claro! Obviamente no irían solas, el sería el primero en escena en acompañarlas. Bulma hasta la fecha no sabía cómo logró convencer al mastodonte en dejarla ir e incluso que la acompañara, tal vez se debía a que en los últimos cinco días no dejó en insistirle, y aunque no fue nada fácil de persuadirlo, al final lo logró convencerlo bajo chantajes ¡Sí! Lo había chantajeado ¿Y cómo? Fácil, no lo ayudaría con la famosa búsqueda del "traidor" porque aunque resultara increíble, ya tenían un sospecho en puerta, y se trataba absolutamente del tío del aludido, _Turles._

No tenían prueba de ello, más que en los últimos días el saiyajin se comportaba muy "galante" con la peli azul, algo que no pasó de desapercibido Raditz, aunque fuese su tío ya lo tenía en la mira, después de todo el hermano de su padre no era de fiar como parecía, en especial por otras razones justificadas que poseía el hermano de Goku.

Maravillada, la peli azul caminaba entre el bullicio del pueblo cantarín junto con Lunch mientras que detrás de ellas iba el moreno con un gesto malhumorado mirando a todas las personas a su alrededor. El pueblo era hermoso, a pesar de ser ya de noche se podía apreciar la bella arquitectura barroca de sus construcciones, por todos los callejones como avenidas principales se podían notar las ornamentas de papel picado decorando el colorido evento, así como flores de todos colores y olores se podían apreciar por dondequiera.

Llegaron a lo que era la plaza principal, todos los comerciantes ya se encontraban instalados vendiendo sus productos, desde quesos, pastelillos, artesanías, vestidos típicos, flores, comida ¡Era toda una fiesta bulliciosa! Tanto Bulma como Lunch apreciaban emocionadas todo el lugar, en especial la peli azul que en su vida jamás había visto un evento como ese, escuchaba de las fiestas que se realizan en Tsufuru pero su padre jamás la dejo salir del castillo y "mezclarse con esa gente". Extasiada, miró que frente al kiosco donde los jóvenes ya comenzaban a formarse para comenzar con el baile, se encontraba un pequeño telón, curiosa, no dejaba de mirar hacia esa dirección hasta que vio un bufón caminando en sancos repartiendo flores.

Tal pareciera, el bufón notó la mirada insistente de la princesa quien no dudó en regalarse una rosa blanca, pero tardó más en llegar en ofrecerla que Raditz en anteponerse para que no se acercara a ella regalándole una mirada de pocos amigos. Bulma se molestó por la acción del moreno, pero su molestia desapareció tan rápido así como vio que el bufón le lanzaba un beso al aire al moreno para después retirarse a seguir regalando flores a los presentes. Sin duda Lunch y Bulma no pasaron de desapercibido eso, ya tenían motivo de burla para Raditz en un buen tiempo.

—Bien chicos, los dejo un momento.—Terminó de decir Lunch después de limpiarse las lágrimas por la risa, mientras que Bulma la imitada y solo recibían una mirada furibunda del soldado.— Iré con mi madre a apoyarla, ¿Entonces los veo a la media noche?

—Claro Lunch tu ve, te vemos a esa hora en el Kiosco para regresarnos.

—¡Diviértanse!

—¡No lo dudes! —Rió jocosa la peli azul mirando de soslayo al soldado.— Vamos Raditz, no necesitaste bailar alrededor del Kiosco para atraer la atención de alguien.

—¡Cierra la boca mujer! —Refutó molesto el soldado ya caminando solamente con la princesa.— ¡Ese malnacido sabrá lo que es burlarse de un saiyajin!

—¡Relájate Raditz! Venimos a divertirnos.—Sonrió divertida por el malestar del hombre guiñándole coquetamente, a lo que el soldado se ruborizó por la actitud de la mujer.—Ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para torturar a quien quieras a partir de mañana.

—Aun no entiendo como acepte venir aquí.—Susurró molesto viendo como la gente se empujaba una a otra por la estrechez.— Más bien, como deje que vinieras.

—No quieras hacerte el aburrido conmigo, se nota que te encanta la diversión, ¡Te mereces un descanso!

—Sí el príncipe…

—¡El príncipe no tiene porque enterarse! —Gritó al ver que su voz se veía apagada por todas las voces presentes de la plaza.—Ya estamos aquí, ven vamos a ver que hay.

El soldado se limitó a negar con la cabeza divertido, Bulma tenía razón el era un hombre de fiesta y sobre todo _mujeres,_ pero no por eso implicaba que dejaría de lado sus tareas laborales. Desde que se había vuelto escolta de Bulma tenía tiempo que no salía a divertirse, y aunque el ambiente se veía digno para un descanso, no podía bajar la guardia, pues lo que no sabía la princesa es que si algo le sucedía a ella, el sería el primero en recibir un castigo del príncipe, y sus castigos la palabra "severo" se quedaba corta.

Después de recorrer gran parte de los puestos de los comerciantes, Bulma se encontró con algo que capturó por completa su atención; _la iglesia del pueblo._ La peli azul no era una santa devota de la religión, si había algo en lo que su padre se había empeñado en invertir fue su educación religiosa, sin embargo para ella había muchas incongruencias a lo que siempre cuestionaba el porqué de varios actos, a tal punto que las mismas catequesis llegaran a quejarse con el Rey.

Pero a pesar de ello, no significaba que no creía en un Dios, simplemente estaba en contra de que el uso de la fe incluso se viera inmiscuida en la guerra como al mismo tiempo jugaban con la fe de los pobres creyentes quitándoles el dinero que con mucho esfuerzo ganaban, bajo la absurda mentira "Dios te lo pagara". En fin, eran temas en los que ella no le gustaba debatir, pero había algo en lo que se sentía cómoda eran los templos religiosos y su paz que se respiraba dentro de ellos.

Cuando vio la iglesia no dudo en entrar, necesitaba un rato a solas, pensar en todo lo que llevaba viviendo en todo este tiempo y poder "hablar con Dios" ¿En verdad estaría Kami-Sama escuchando sus plegarias? A veces dudaba de ello, pero no quería perder la fe, era lo único sostenible que aun poseía.

—¿A dónde vas? —Susurró intrigado el soldado que caminaba a su lado.— ¿Entraras a rezas cundo tu misma dijiste que veníamos a divertirnos? —Indagó burlón, a lo que ella solo se limitó a torcer los ojos.—Vaya que eres extraña.

—Solo entraré un rato, no mucho tiempo. Si quieres tu puedes ir por ahí en lo que salgo.

—¡Ja! Ni lo creas, no pienses que te dejaré sola, no pienses que me tragaré ese cuento mujer.

—Pues entonces ven conmigo.—Susurró fastidiada.—Vamos, no te preocupes no están haciendo exorcismos, aunque te falta uno.

—Qué graciosa.—Pronunció ofendido.— Te esperaré en la entrada, no me moveré.

—Cómo quieras.

Dicho eso, la princesa se adentró al templo dejando atrás al soldado. Se maravillo ante lo que vio, la arquitectura del recinto era hermosa, sus suelos marmoleados se podían escuchar en ellos las pisadas de sus tacones, mientras que sobre los pasillos se encontraban grandes velas iluminando todo el camino. Sobre la cúpula del celestial lugar se podían apreciar el arte a mano dibujado de querubines, mientras que a los costados los enormes ventanales se podía apreciar la noche estrellada.

El templo era amplio, y esa noche se encontraba vacío, claro todo el pueblo se encontraba en la verbena de la plaza central. Decidió tomar logar hasta la banca de hasta el frente, como al mismo tiempo descubría la capa que llevaba ocultando sus cabellos turquesas, pues para salir del castillo tuvo que envolverse en una túnica negra mientras que se tuvo que esconder entre varios costales de papas para poder ser sacada en una caretilla, fue todo un espectáculo.

El silencio era tan armonioso y relajante maravillando a la princesa ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía pasado en que no se encontraba sola, con una paz como esa? Suspiró cansada, necesitaba poner en orden todo lo que sucedía. Miró hacia todos lados y solo había una puerta por lo que huir de los ojos de Raditz resultaba imposible.

Decidió que esa noche no sobre pensaría las cosas, cerró sus ojos y comenzó con un dilema ¿Por qué le debía pasar todo eso a ella? A veces pensaba que Kami-Sama se olvidaba de ella, entonces su miedo volvía a su mente ¿Estuvo bien en abandonar su hogar? ¿Qué haría su padre si la volviera a ver? Y entonces el rostro del petulante saiyajin invadió su mente, ¿Sería que estaba destinada a conocerlo quisiera o no?

El tiempo no lo sintió pasar, tal vez fueron veinte o incluso cuarenta minutos, no tenía idea, estaba tan concentrado recapitulando todo lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba adentro. Decidió que era momento de irse, seguramente Raditz estaría molesto y le empezaría a decir que se fueran, pero al final presentía que ese soldado lentamente se estaba ganando su amistad, por lo que lo persuadiría en que se quedaran más tiempo.

Se levantó de su lugar colocándose la capa para cubrir su exótico cabello, y antes de dar siquiera un paso, escuchó un fuerte estruendo provenir del exterior. Perturbada por el sonido, miró hacia los ventanales del templo observando sobre el cielo oscuro un gran destello ¿Serían fuegos artificiales? No estaba segura, ese ruido había sido incluso más fuerte que un simple estallido pirotécnico.

Dudosa, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salía, hasta que otro estruendo más poderoso hizo incluso cimbrar los suelos del templo. Ahora si sabía que esto no era normal, y sus sospechas crecieron al escuchar como las risas y cantos de los aldeanos se transformaron en gritos y lamentos.

Los nervios y el miedo estaban a flor de piel, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza mientras que una sensación incomoda se depositaba en su estomago. Comenzó a aumentar más sus pisadas sobre el templo para ir en busca de Raditz, incluso quería gritar el nombre del soldado pero curiosamente su voz se vio ahogada ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Para el peor de los casos, las campanas del templo comenzaron a resonar con fuerza, indicando solo una cosa…

—¡Hija! ¡Escóndete! —Bulma al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas observó que era el párroco que corría hacia la salida, vio las intenciones del hombre en cerrar las puertas del templo y supo porque la acción de él, pues ahora flechas con llamas se veían surcar por los cielos.—

Torpemente, la princesa retrocedió su andar hasta regresar a su lugar donde estuvo casi una hora sentada. Tanta era la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento provocando que no midiera sus pasos y cayera de rodillas escondiéndose entre las bancas del templo. Su corazón latía como nunca, y el miedo la hizo presa de él.

Escuchó la voz del párroco gritar algo, pero no fue percibido para ella. A los pocos segundos, las puertas del templo se azotaron de par en par provocando que ella temblara asustada aun escondida bajo las tarimas. Unas pisadas fuertes se escuchaban resonar sobre los marmoleados suelos, y entonces supo que no había escapatoria, pues era evidente que no se trataba del párroco.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella, algo le decía que si alzaba su cabeza perdería la vida ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Por mucho que se ocultara los _invasores_ darían hasta donde ella estaba. Debía pensar rápido, viró hacia al frente y notó que no tan lejos se encontraba el confesionario, tal vez si se arrastraba por los suelos lograría esconderse ahí en lo que los atacantes se iban, solo necesitaba llegar hasta ahí sin ser vista.

Armándose de valor, precavidamente se asomó desde su escondite para divisar cuantos y quienes eran quien penetraron al sagrado recinto. Su cuerpo se paralizó presa del pánico, sintió un miedo como nunca así como un grito agudo casi se salía de sus labios de no ser porque alcanzó a cubrirse la mano con su boca.

Ahí estaba a unos pasos de ella, ahí estaba _Broly._

* * *

 **NA:/Uff lo logre! pude hacer un capítulo en tiempo record, ahora me duele la espalda jajajajaa XD pero simplemente mis dedos no pasaran de escribir, siemplemente le llego la inspiración de golpe :)**  
 **Espero les haya gustado, son varias cosas que como verán, al final todo se iran uniendo para dar un sentido general a la trama y la relación de todos.**  
 **Gracias por sus bellos comentarios!Me animan demasiado! y espero recibir más de ellos para inspirarme!**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo! Besos, me retiro ahora si a estudiar jajajajaja besos!**

 **PD: Seguramente nos leemos en un mes jajaja xD**


	12. Acuerdo

**Holaa gente! (:**

¿Cómo están? Bien, yo les traigo este nuevo capítulo, de nuevo salió más largo de lo que esperaba, pero no podía cortarlo ya que son cosas que se deben saber indispensables para el capítulo.

Los dejo disfrutar, y nos leemos al final :)

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XI. ACUERDO**

Sus pisadas fuertes retumbaban sobre los marmoleados suelos del sagrado recinto, un paso, y luego otro, sabía que finalmente lo tenía a unos escasos metros de su distancia e inevitablemente su cuerpo reaccionó a paralizarse por completo. Lo que tanto temía, lo tenía a unos pasos a su alcance, su pesadilla viviente se hacía presente al igual que los nervios en su cuerpo estaban al vivo fuego. ¿Por qué de tantos lugares en el mundo, tenía precisamente que ser ese? Cada vez estaba más convencida que ese monstruo que alguna vez llegó a admirar, no descansaría hasta llevarla a rastras a Tsufuru, para maltratarla, para humillarla, para arrebatarle la voz.

Voz, su voz se esfumó por completo, quería gritar, poder pedir socorro de alguna fuerza externa pero por más que intentara hacer algún movimiento, su voz también la había abandonado dejándola con su tormento. Podía escuchar como los latidos se su acelerado corazón rebotaban sobre su cabeza, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, incluso ahora amenazaba su respiración con querer abandonarla ¿Es que acaso moriría ahí? Tal vez esa era una opción, después de todo era el camino más viable para poder escapar de todo ese tormento por la cual ha estado viviendo, la muerte le haría un gran favor en terminar con su calvario insufrible y poder alcanzar de una buena vez esa paz emocional de la que tanto había anhelado.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos cristalinos, reflejo de auto protección por querer evitar lo inevitable, sabía que solo era cuestión de minutos para que su verdugo diera con ella, y terminara con su vida de una vez por todas; pero ¿Valía la pena morir de esa forma tan sumisa? Toda su vida se había visto controlada por dos seres de la cual jamás habían demostrado algún afecto hacia ella, incluso su concepción solo fue planeada por la gran avaricia de su padre, simplemente estaba cansada de que decidieran por ella, estaba harta de esconderse y vivir bajo la incertidumbre del miedo, no quería ser una esclava más de esa vida a la que se veía forzada a estar, simplemente quería tener el dominio de sus riendas y dar vuelo a lo in explorable, cruzar esos límites de los cuales no lograba imaginar más allá del sol y poder una sola vez en su vida, ser libre de elegir que quería en ella.

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la realidad, encontrándose con la cruda verdad en que jamás llegaría un ángel guardián bajado del cielo para salvarla de ese infierno, esto no era la realidad, una realidad en donde la única persona quien podía sacarla de ese calvario era ella misma, y si no hacía un intento en la lucha, lo más probable es que nadie lo haría por ella. Fue entonces cuando una fuerte revelación llegó a su mente ¿De verdad valía la pena morir en manos de ese dominio al que una vez consideró su _hermano?_ Ella había pasado por mucho para lograr sobrevivir en todo ese tiempo, cruzo el otro lado del mundo entre tantas trabas para que todo se fuera al carajo ¡No más! Estaba cansada, no en balde desafió sus propios temores para sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy, para que viniera su némesis y tirara al caño todo ese esfuerzo. Sonrió para ella misma, estaba orgullosa de haber enfrentado a ese mundo cruel y haber salido victoriosa de cada batalla, había logrando tanto su supervivencia, que no dejaría que este momento se viera apagado por aquel demonio que estaba a solo cinco pasos de ella.

Altiva y decidida, la joven princesa dirigió una mirada hacia sus espaldas encontrándose con la imponente figura de su némesis. El hombre tan hostil como siempre, de aire prepotente y mirada sobria, caminaba altivo sobre el gran pasillo del templo, su paso era seguro e imponente, incluso se le asemejó su actitud como el del _arrogante príncipe saiyajin,_ pero inmediatamente eliminó esa idea de sus pensamientos, Vegeta sí era petulante y altivo, pero ese hombre distaba mucho de la frialdad de su hermano, Broly parecía un ser sin alma, tan vacío como sus ojos oscuros, actuando más como máquina que como humano, mientras que Vegeta era todo lo opuesto, _ese petulante príncipe siempre lo rodeaba un fuego bravo, pasional y sus orbes ónix emanaban cierta intensidad que lograban encandilar por completo a la peli azul, Vegeta sí tenía un alma y lo podía ver en ellos._

Dirigió sus mirada agua marina hacia sus costados en busca de alguna salida, necesitaba escaparse lo más pronto y lo mejor que tenía a su paso era el pequeño confesionario que residía a unos pasos de ella. Midió todas sus posibilidades, una era arrastrase por los suelos hasta su destino en mente, pero era demasiado arriesgado ya que era fácil estar a la visibilidad del hombre. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba el hombre a sus espaldas, sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba y no era tiempo para que sus nervios la traicionaran.

 _—¡Alteza!_

Esta vez pudo escuchar como el andar de su hermano se detuvo en seco, para que ahora el silencio volviera a gobernar sobre el recinto. Nerviosa, alzó su cabeza sobre su lugar para corroborar lo que suponía, y al parecer después de tanto tiempo parecía que esta vez Kami-Sama estaba de su parte, Broly se había girado sobre su lugar para prestarle la atención a ese soldado que había llegado en su búsqueda, era el momento perfecto para ejecutar su plan.

Bajo la intensa adrenalina del momento, la joven de cabellos como el mar comenzó a arrastrarse sobre los suelos marmoleados mientras que intentaba cubrirse al mismo tiempo con su capa negra, no podía dejarse al intemperie su melena ya que su característico color exótico sería un gran revelador para su depredador. Casi podía sentir como su corazón se escapaba de su pecho, incluso le dolía así como su respiración se volvía más pesada, y su cuerpo tembloroso amenazaba con traicionarla en dejar paralizado su andar. Escuchó como los pasos del moreno ligeramente se alejaban de ella, debía aprovechar cada segundo que le estaba brindando la ocasión, o tal vez sería demasiado tarde.

Aunque sus piernas cada vez se volvían más pesadas y sumándole el hecho de que era incomodo sus movimientos por la falda del vestido, sus ganas de sobrevivir eran mucho mayor y tan solo imaginarse el próximo calvario que le pudiese esperar en manos de ese demonio que llevaba su misma sangre, simplemente le repudia la idea, no permitiría más que su voz se viera opacada, no quería una vida donde la última en elegir su destino era ella.

Fue difícil, pero logró poder llegar a su destino deseado, con suma maestría y sigilo logró filtrarse en la pequeña cabina sin ser vista por los hombres. Podía sentir que sudaba como nunca, incluso podía escuchar la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse de las fuertes sensaciones que vivían en ese momento. Claro que tenía miedo, ese mismo miedo del que tenía como cuando vivía en Tsufuru y su oscuridad, solo que esta vez ese miedo la estaba impulsando a sobrevivir a toda costa.

Dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire al sentirse segura dentro del confesionario, en modo automático se dejó caer sobre el suelo recargando su espalda sobre la pared, mientras que se abrazaba a sus piernas temblorosas y pesadas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, incluso podía sentir como el sudor de su frente resbalaba sobre los mismos ¡Nunca había sudado tanto como en ese momento! Y aunque era presa del miedo y la adrenalina, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa victoriosa, porque eso significaba para ella, _su primera victoria después de tantas batallas._

Esperaría el momento indicado para poder salir e huir de sus garras, no podía confiarse en atreverse a tentar su suerte después de toda la osadía por la que se había aventurado a atravesar, solo necesitaba relajarse y controlar su nervioso cuerpo, debía actuar con cautela. Sin embargo creía haber cantado victoria muy pronto, le había costado poder escapar de las garras de Broly una vez, esta no sería la excepción.

Escuchó fuera del confesionario unas pisadas provocando que su instinto de alerta se volviera a activar con demasía, de nuevo sudó frío así como una corriente paralizante amenazaba con invadir a su cuerpo. Abrió con fuerza sus ojos exorbitados, lo podía intuir, incluso podía oler su desagradable aroma que emanaba el hombre, _estaba a unos pasos de ella, cada vez más próxima a encontrarla de su escondite._

Y sí, realmente el príncipe se detuvo frente al confesionario para dirigirle la mirada al soldado que lo venía siguiendo desde la entrada del templo.

—Príncipe Broly.—Insistió temeroso el soldado caminando detrás del moreno, quien no le prestó mucho importancia al verlo entrar al recinto.—Buscamos en cada rincón del pueblo y ningún habitante ha dado señas de haber visto a la princesa…

—Se ha escondido muy bien la perra…—Dicho eso, Bulma que escuchaba atentamente la conversación se cimbró al escucharlo, era consciente del daño que Broly intentaba hacerle, pero aún le causaba dolor saber que incluso él, su sangre, se expresara así de ella.— Pero ni crea que esconderá muy fácil de mí, tarde o temprano daré con ella…

—Príncipe….—Susurró temeroso el soldado, por todos en Tsufuru eran conocedores del mal carácter del que se cargaba el heredero a la corona, pero al ver su actuar en esos días en la búsqueda de su hermana y la forma en cómo masacraba los pueblos por no ver el paradero de ella, sin duda alguna su percepción hacia el heredero había cambiado completamente, simplemente le daba pavor incluso cometer una mala palabra y provocar una ira desenfrenada en él.—Qué…¿Qué procede? Ya terminamos con todo el pueblo, así como los lugares vacíos….¿Significa retirada a Tsufuru?

—Maldita sea.—Chistó por debajo, cerrando con fuerza sus puños intentando retener su furia.— No aún, no nos marcharemos hasta dar con ella, la encontraré así tenga que quemar todas las tierras del Este ¡Ella regresará a mí! —Bramó con fuerza espantando al soldado, como al mismo tiempo a la princesa, quien se llevó sus manos temblorosas a su boca para reprimir un agudo grito de impotencia y miedo.— Por cada maldito día perdido, se lo haré pagar muy caro…

—Pe-pero príncipe…—Insistió temeroso el soldado, quien al sentir la mirada oscura del moreno sobre la de él se paralizó por completo.—Su padre, el rey Paragus seguramente ya está de regreso a Tsufuru y se enojará al ver que no acató su orden…

—Me importa una mierda lo que opine mi padre. Sé lo que hago e incluso mejor del intento de rey que es él.

—N-no…¿No cree que tal vez el rey ya encontró a la princesa?

—Lo dudo.—Sonrió burlón estremeciendo al soldado, su sonrisa resultaba ser un poco tétrica desde su punto de vista.—Los fines del rey y los míos con respecto a la princesa son muy distintos…—El soldado no entendió a lo que se refería, por lo que el príncipe sonrió ladino continuando con su hablar.—Y a decir verdad, prefiere mil veces no dar con ella, jamás le ha importado y mucho menos ahora, incluso podría apostar que le hizo un bien que ella desapareciera, al final siempre deseó no tenerla en nuestras vidas, en cambio yo…bueno yo la haré mi mujer.

Broly sonrió arrogante al ver como el rostro del soldado se desfiguraba con su confesión, mientras que el mismo no sabía que decir por lo que se limitó a bajar la mirada. Altivo, el príncipe pasó de largo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre, quien al percibir el mutismo que se generó en el templo, decidió agregar algo más.

—La encontraré, eso no hay duda, y será mía, _sea mi hermana o no._

—Pe-pero…—Tartamudeó sorprendido el soldado a sus espaldas.—Su..su padre no lo permitirá….

—Mi padre siempre ha deseado verla muerta, por lo que no dudo que cuando la encuentre el mismo acabe con su insignificante vida, _creo que correrá mayor suerte a mi lado, al menos yo la dejaré vivir más tiempo, o tal vez cuando me aburre de ella me deshago de su existencia, tal como lo hizo mi padre con mi madre._ ¡Ah!—Detuvo su andar para volteara a ver al soldado, que ahora su rostro era un vil poema de terror con mezcla de asco.—Respecto a la sangre, no hay impedimentos para ello, estoy seguro que ni mi hermana es.

No dijo más al respecto, siguió con su andar seguido a los pocos segundos de un perplejo soldado para seguir con su incansable búsqueda por la princesa, dejando desconcertado al hombre, _y a ella._

Bulma escuchó como los pasos se volvían a alejar de donde se encontraba ella, no pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo que salió de su garganta tras escuchar todas las barbaridades de ese demonio, sus ojos ardían y solo fue cuestión de segundos en ver como se rompía por dentro. Las lagrimas fueron las primeras en hacer acto de presencia, podía sentir como su pecho dolía así como su corazón latía con fuerza, se sentía tan dolida que incluso no le importaba si alguien la encontraba debido a sus sollozos delatadores.

Una mezcla de sentimientos la abordaron, desde la decepción, frustración, miedo y _asco._ Simplemente no quería concebir todo lo que había escuchado de las propias palabras de Broly, ¿Pero a quien más quería engañar? Todo ese tiempo su familia se había encargado en demostrarle lo poco que les interesaba su bienestar, por lo que no debía sorprenderse por esa revelación del moreno, pero simplemente no podía actuar como si nada, al final le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma y esta vez, _se sentía completamente sola._

Era no solo doloroso saber que incluso su padre deseaba verla muerta, si no que su suerte se viera sujeta que en el mejor de los casos, sería sometida bajo los dominios de su "hermano". Ahora todas la piezas de su rompecabezas iban encajando poco a poco, ahora entendía porque el hombre jamás la vio con el mismo orgullo con el que veía a su hermano, todo iba desde que su concepción fue meramente por un acuerdo, que por circunstancias que aun no lograba descifrar dicho plan se vio frustrado y ahora era una guerra mundial. Luego estaba ese otro dato que escuchó nombrar a Broly _"Estoy seguro que ni mi hermana es"_ le intranquilizó mucho escuchar eso de su parte ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho? Era cierto que varias veces ella llegó a dudar de su procedencia, pero por dolor eliminada rápidamente esas sospechar, pero ahora que además de ella, también su hermana aseguraba con certeza esa idea, sin duda alguna la dejó desconcertada.

Esto le resultaba repugnante, y hasta cierto punto asqueroso. Comenzaba a nacer un nuevo sentimiento en su ser, un sentimiento del que jamás experimento hacia su _"familia"_ y era _rencor,_ _ira._ Una inevitable ira surgía en ella en ese instante ¿De verdad ella merecía vivir por todo eso que estaba pasando? Comenzó a poner las cosas sobre una balanza y dio con la realidad que la única que perdía en este juego solo era ella, estaba cansada de esto, no permitiría que volvieran a usarla a ella como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Escuchó de nuevo unas pisadas aproximarse a ella provocándola poner en alerta, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensares que había perdido por completo la concentración de los movimientos del monstruo de Broly. Su pulso acelerado dominaba sobre ella así como su respiración se veía más agitada, pero estaba segura de una cosa, _se defendería contra todo, y preferiría incluso dar el último aliento por salvar su vida que terminar en las garras de ese hombre._

La pequeña puerta del confesionario se abrió de golpe espantándola por completo, aunque sus nervios estaban a flor de piel no dejaría que eso dominara sobre ella y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respeto vislumbró un rostro familiar que la hizo sentir por primera vez en todos esos eternos minutos en paz.

—¡Raditz!

El soldado al parecer también descansó al verla sana y salva. Sabía que su responsabilidad era regresarla con vida al castillo, pues el castigo hacia el sería el peor de todos los casos, pero una parte muy profunda de él se alegró en verla sana y salva, aunque le costara aceptarlo, esos días conviviendo con ella, de una forma u otra se estaba ganando su empatía.

Por su parte la princesa dejó exhalar una gran bocanada de aire escapar de su pecho, de nuevo se dejó recargar sobre la pared cerrando los ojos, era un aliviane tener frente a ella al soldado, y verlo sano y salvo también la hizo sentir bien. Sus ojos agua marinos miraron hacia el rostro expectante del moreno, aunque estuviera oscuro el lugar, podía nortar como la larga melena del hombre lucía un tanto alborotada, mientras que su ropa se notaba ligeramente rota de ciertas partes.

—¡Debemos irnos de una vez! —Dicho eso, el soldado la tomó de su muñeca para jalarla hacia el casi a empujones. Bulma notó fuera del confesionario que el rostro del soldado lucía con ciertos manchones de sangre, así como su ropa, e incluso notó que cojeaba al dar sus pasos, por lo que ella intentó hacer un ademán en detenerse.— ¿Qué ocurre contigo princesita? ¡Debemos largarnos!

—¡Por Kami-Sama! —Exclamó genuinamente preocupada.—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Eso me lo pregunto yo a ti ¿Te hicieron algo? —La peli azul rápidamente negó con su cabeza, pero el soldado pudo notar que su rostro lucía rojo, como si hubiera llorado, sin embargo tras inspeccionarla rápidamente de pies a cabeza y notar que no llevaba ni una gota de sangre, dio por hecho que estaba mejor de lo que él se encontraba.—Perfecto, o el príncipe Vegeta me matará por esto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estás sangrando mucho!

—No es nada, debemos irnos ya, corremos peligro aquí.

—¿Y Lunch? —Susurró preocupada al mismo tiempo que era jalada por el hombre mientras caminaban hacia la salida.—¡No nos podemos ir sin ella!

—Ella está bien, se quedará con su madre. Ahora debemos regresar lo más pronto e informar lo que ocurrió…

—¿Qué?—La princesa apenas y podía seguir el paso acelerado del soldado, por lo que su respiración cada vez se veía más agitada. Sentía como sus piernas pesaban y sus pies dolían como nunca, sumándole el hecho de su agotamiento emocional.—

—Esto es desorbitarte…—Susurró el moreno más para sí mismo, quien al encontrarse fuera del templo con sumo sigilo miraba hacia todos lados para asegurarse de no ser atacado de nuevo.— Es una bestia…

—Raditz detente ¡Me cuesta trabajo seguirte! —Se quejó con notable dolor la princesa, obteniendo la mirada marrón del moreno, pudo notar por primera vez que el rostro del temerario soldado por primera vez se veía preocupado, y eso sin duda le estremeció por completo ya que sí él estaba temiendo de la situación, ya no se sentía tan protegida como creía.—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué pasó con los habitantes?

—No lo sé, de la nada salieron invasores y comenzaron a quemar todo a su paso, sin embargo eso no fue lo que alarmó del todo…—Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, sabía muy bien a qué se refería Raditz, solo que necesitaba saber cómo es que ese _monstruo_ había dado a ese lugar en específico. — Jamás había visto a un ser con una fuerza sobrehumana como la de él…

—El… ¿El fue quien te hirió? —Raditz desvió su rostro molesto, se sentía impotente ante la situación y de tan solo pensar que por poco perdía la vida ante las manos de ese ser extra normal, le causó incomodes, por primera vez había dudado de su puesto élite como soldado. —

—Debemos apresurarnos.—Cortó el moreno nuevamente jalándola de su antebrazo derecho, escuchando una leve queja de la mujer pero que no le dio mucha importancia.—Esto no es normal, esos invasores no saquearon al pueblo ni mucho menos impusieron algún estandarte, fue una masacre y se fueron como llegaron, con las manos vacías…

Bulma estuvo a punto de responder ante las dudas del saiyajin, pero de inmediato sus palabras quedaron al aire ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos; la plaza central de lo que unas horas antes relucía de una hermosa ornamente y júbilo ambiente, ahora se veía destruida, con rastros donde el fuego acabó con ella y lo que más le dolió fue su gente, podía ver el dolor en sus rostros, cientos de lamentos y clemencias retumbaban en su mente. El aroma de los cuerpos mutilados y su sangre fresca llegó de golpe a sus fosas nasales y unas inminentes ganas por vomitar amenazaron en su persona, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante las imágenes perturbadoras que se presentaban ante ellos, no hubo compasión por nadie, ni por los niños y ancianos. Repudio fue lo único que sintió hacia Broly, nunca imagino que su hermano llegara tan lejos por ese enferma obsesión hacia ella y entonces recordó las palabras que el mismo pronunció; _"creo que correrá mayor suerte a mi lado, al menos yo la dejaré vivir más tiempo, o tal vez cuando me aburre de ella me deshago de su existencia, tal como lo hizo mi padre con mi madre"_ otra revelación cayó de golpe a ella, pero con todo eso no dudaba de las palabras de su hermano, esta vez estaba convencida que el desalmado de su padre pudo haber incluso arrebatado la vida de su madre y todo el dolor que sentía a su rechazo paso a una sensación de asco y repulsión, _repulsión a su familia, repulsión a su sangre, repulsión al apellido real de Tsufuru y todo lo que tuviera que ver con esos dos demonios._

Bajó apenada su mirada, no podía soportar más ver esas fuertes escenas, le dolía en en fondo que todo ese sufrimiento que estaban viviendo esos inocentes fuera indirectamente por su culpa, _incluso ella misma también se sintió un ser egoísta como lo eran sus familiares, por ver solo en ella no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos y esto era un claro ejemplo de la furia desatada de su familia._

Había sido fuerte todo ese momento, pero una vez ya estando en la carreta de donde habían sido transportadas, se desarmó completamente. Cada vez que se alejaba más del pueblo sobre la vereda donde horas antes lucía verde y frondosa, ahora veía a lo lejos los estragos de las llamas consumiendo lo que fue un evento hermoso y significativo para sus aldeanos, así como su belleza del rustico pueblo se vio apagado en la agonía de sus habitantes. Se hundió entre sus manos llorando en silencio, no quiso hablar más del tema y al parecer el soldado entendió ese amargo silencio, el supuso que la mujer se había asustado con el ajetreo de la matanza, pero no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente de ella, incluso pudo haber jurado que la mujer aprovecharía el momento para huir y mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarla aún en el lugar, _tal vez después de todo no era tan traicionera como llegó a sospechar de ella._

El regreso al castillo fue el viaje más tenso y triste para la peli azul, no quería pensar más, solo quería que esa pesadilla terminara de una vez por todas.

* * *

Meneaba sus dedos impacientes sobre la fina madera donde reposaban numerosos archivos y documentos, escuchaba atentamente al Calvo que se encontraba sentado frente a él redactándole cada uno de los movimientos que ocurrieron en su ausencia de esa semana.

No tenía planeado ausentarse mucho tiempo, era consciente que tenía mucho trabajo por que atender en vista de la ausencia de su padre, que por cierto faltaban días para su regreso, sin embargo tenía ciertos asuntos externos pendientes que atender que gracias a la llegada de _cierta persona_ había tenido que postergar todo. Regresó su mirada azabache por enésima vez a donde residían sus dedos golpeando contra la mesa, en específico en cierta cubierta de textura rígida y color burdeo, donde con grandes letras en tonos dorados destacaba como título " _Principios de la ciencia mecánica"._ Recordaba la última vez que habló con ella, en esa _incomoda_ discusión donde la mujer comenzó a decir mil disparates desde que estaban destinados a estar juntos hasta terminar hablando de su madre ¿Qué tanto sabía ella? Sentía que algo le ocultaban, una verdad de la cual se comenzaba a sentir excluido y eso le molestaba a sobre manera, no le gustaba esa sensación donde el no estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y que tal vez se burlaban a sus espaldas.

Regresaron sus orbes ónix a la imagen que tenía frente a él, y aunque su rostro reflejara total atención ante las palabras del viejo soldado, su mente vagaba en la última vez que la vio. No podía sacar de su mente su encuentro nocturno que tuvieron aquella vez, en como ambos se vieron sucumbidos bajo la tentación del peligro, y aunque realmente no hayan hecho _más de lo que le hubiese gustado,_ no podía dejar de pensar en todas las sensaciones que provocaba esa mujer en él, jamás imagino que esa bruja de cabellos como el mar fuera a provocarlo de una manera desesperada ¿Tal vez se debía a su forma de besar? ¿De tocarlo? ¿O simplemente a sus orbes cielo que aunque le costara reconocerlo, le encandilaban? Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, _necesitaba volver a sentirla, necesitaba tocar de nuevo su tersa piel y oler su tentadora aroma._ A decir verdad se sentía estúpido por pensar así de ella, tal vez se debía a que desde que había regresado a Vegetaseí llevaba meses sin probar la satisfacción de un cuerpo femenino, y aunque pudiera asistir al harem del castillo o simplemente recurrir con la joven guerrera _Celery, que ella misma desde que había regresado no se cansaba de insinuársele,_ simplemente su mente no reaccionaba con ninguna de ellas, su cuerpo aclamaba a esa mujer prohibida, la simple idea de pensar que era la hija del enemigo le resultaba tentador y excitante.

Pero no solo eso, esa mujer tenía algo que le costaba reconocerlo; a él le resultaba atractivas las mujeres de carácter fuerte, y en todo ese tiempo que se dedico en fastidiar a la princesa, en realidad solo lo hacía por provocarla solo por diversión, bueno tal vez en un principio si era su afán de llevarle la contra, pero conforme pasaban los días le resultaba divertido provocarla y esperar una reacción negativa por parte de ella, tal vez a veces podía notar como ella se mordía la lengua para no hablar de más, _de tonta no tenía ni un pelo,_ pero sí algo tenía esa orgullosa princesa es que lo retaba no importaba si ponía en riesgo su vida, y a la vez le sorprendía la forma en cómo se aferraba en comerciar por su libertad, sentía que esa mujer al final se saldría con la suya y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladina, _al final no eran tan diferentes, tal vez si tenían algo en común, aparte de su pasión por la lectura._

Fue cuando recordó las palabras de ella y en como su rostro se iluminó en enterarse de sus gustos personales, a decir verdad lo que más le agradó fue esa vez verla _sonreír, era hermosa, sí, pero sus ojos radiaron más de lo normal y eso lo hizo sentir, como quien gana una batalla._ Durante su viaje en esa semana, pasó por una librería y no dudo en entrar, incluso fue extraño para él, cuando se dio cuenta sus pasos involuntarios ya lo tenían frente a los estantes de la sección de ciencia y arte, sus manos en automático eligieron ese libro donde ahora reposaban sus dedos y sin cuestionarse más decidió adquirir el libro. Ahora debía en dárselo ¡Momento! ¿Dárselo? No lo merecía después de cómo lo trato la última vez, en dejarlo esa noche esperando por calmar su cuerpo ardiente, en hablar incluso de su pasado y para el colmo, terminar comparándolo con los seres despreciables de Paragus y su engendro, donde cuya plática incomoda del _"amor y destino"_ lo sacó de sus cabales exasperándolo con tanta fantasía ¿De verdad valía la pena dárselo? Ahora que lo pensaba, comenzaba a cuestionarse porque adquirió ese libro sin pensarlo, simplemente sintió la necesidad de traerlo consigo, _y tal vez impresionarla ¡Sí eso! Que no creyera la mujer que era una especie de disculpa o algo por el estilo, el no era esa clase de insectos que les gustaba rebajarse de ese modo._

—Vegeta…—Nuevamente llamó el mayor esta vez trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, provocando que el príncipe carraspeara su garganta ante la situación, se perdió en sus pensamientos que desde minutos atrás había dejado de darle importancia al soldado en sus palabras.—¿Todo bien?

—Sí te escucho.—Soltó molesto sentándose erguido sobre su lugar, aún bajo la atenta mirada del soldado, lo cual no pudo evitar fruncir con más fuerza su ceño.—Continúa.

—Sí…—Susurró débilmente regresando sus ojos a los papeles que yacían en sus manos.—Como te mencionaba, ya van ocho regiones que han sido atacadas en lo que resta del mes, todas terminan en las mismas condiciones.—Alzó su vista hacia la del príncipe, quien ahora lo tenía muy al tanto de sus palabras y podía ver en su rostro una expresión extrañada y sin comprender a lo que le decía.—Los pueblos terminan destruidos, incluso quemados, la mayoría de sus pobladores terminan muertos, sin embargo no los saquean ni mucho menos llegan robando ya sea mujeres o niños, simplemente llegan a masacrar y se retiran.

—Esto no suena lógico…—Susurró un desorbitado Vegeta, quien cada vez más arrugaba su ceño fruncido.—Había estado al tanto en que se desató dos invasiones en los poblados Sur, dando por hecho que se trataban de banditos aprovechándose de la situación de la guerra, pero no a tal grado en que se haya desbordado la situación hasta ocho regiones.

—Es como mencionas, no suena lógico ya que en ninguna de las situaciones resultan ser saqueadas las poblaciones, si fuera por aprovechamiento de la guerra lo más seguro es que reportarían los robos, pero han venido a quejarse los aldeanos en que más que recursos, necesitan seguridad.—Suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba como el príncipe recargaba su barbilla sobre su puño enguantado, lo veía que estaba analizando la situación.— Los pobladores que han venido desde sus tierras a implorar más protección, todos llegan diciendo que quien está cometiendo esas masacres se trata de un demonio…

—¡Bah! No digas tonterías Nappa.—Soltó molesto el príncipe.—Es más que obvio, ese demonio tiene nombre y apellido.

—¿Paragus? También pensé en eso, pero Vegeta, el hombre no es tan fuerte para que el solo acabe con casi toda una población. Paragus no da pasos en falso y de ser así entraría con todo un escuadrón, pero estos aldeanos dicen que quien masacra los poblados es un solo hombre…

—No puede existir alguien así de fuerte.—Susurró incomodo, no le agradaba la idea de saber que pudiese existir allá afuera alguien más fuerte que él, le detestaba de solo pensarlo.— Necesita un ejército para hacer todos los daños que ha hecho en menos de un mes…

—No se ha reportado la entrada de ejércitos enemigos a las tierras Este. Vegeta, siento que hay algo muy oscuro en todo esto y que lo estamos subestimando. —Suspiró cansado.—Por cierto, han venido representantes de cada población solicitando una audiencia contigo.

—Proporcionales los recursos que necesiten, ya sabes víveres, alimentación, lo necesario. Mi padre tal vez esté de regreso en dos días como máximo, la audiencia la llevará él, sabes que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de reuniones, yo procedo de otras maneras.

—No Vegeta, ellos quieren hablar contigo, creen que tu padre no está tomando buenas decisiones y necesitan otra imagen en quien recurrir…y ellos no están exigiendo lo que les piensas proporcionar, _quieren venganza hacia quienes hicieron daño a sus familias,_ quieren ver al ejercito de Vegetaseí moverse de una vez por todas.

—En ese aspecto tienen razón.—Sonrió ladino desviando de nuevo su mirada azabache hacia donde reposaban sus dedos ansiosos, en _ese libro de portada rojo burdeo y dorado.—_ No se qué diantres esté ocurriendo en la cabeza de mi padre, pero me está desesperando sus actitudes, debemos movernos cuanto antes , aprovechar que las piezas del juego están a nuestro favor.

—Tal vez…esto lo está haciendo apropósito.—Dicho eso, nuevamente el joven príncipe lo miró a los ojos con una expresión extrañada, a lo que intuyó el viejo calvo en que debía aclararle hacia donde quería ir con esa conversación y no crear un mal entendido.— A lo que me refiero es que, ya es tiempo de que te proclames como rey, no solo tu padre espera eso, también toda una nación.

—Oh ya veo.—Susurró pensativo con su ceño fruncido.— ¿Es eso? Creo que le he dado los motivos suficientes para que entienda que ya estoy preparado en asumir ese cargo.—Sonrió socarrón.— He traído más victorias al reino que el mismo en los últimos años, nuestro estandartes se han oleado en los grandes territorios de las tierras norte como este, e incluso tengo la edad para llevar a cabo ese cargo. Él lo sabe, no entiendo cual es la razón para que…

—Sabes que para eso, debes casarte.—El príncipe guardó silencio antes las palabras del viejo soldado, _eso lo sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás, misma razón por la cual apelaba en abolir esa clausula y que al mismo tiempo discutía con su padre por ello, simplemente no quería hacer algo así solo para poder tener el poder que le merecía.—_ Tu padre te lo ha hecho saber, ya tienes todo para su asenso a rey, solo falta eso.

—Maldita sea.—Susurró más para el mismo que le fue difícil al soldado poder identificar que dijo entre dientes y de mal humor.—Ninguna es digna.

—Príncipe…¿No creerá que está esperando a la mujer ideal, o sí? —Se arrepintió al instante en intentar bromear con el futuro rey, pudo intuir que el moreno no estaba de humor por lo que decidió corregir su mal chiste.— A lo que me refiero, esto, sumándole a la situación que se está viviendo por la guerra, es necesario que usted tome la protesta de su cargo y es de carácter urgente que contraiga nupcias con alguna de las damas candidatas para el puesto.

—Eso es una estupidez.—Soltó con sorna cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con su rostro más fastidiado de lo normal.— Lo haré con quien yo crea conveniente, la futura reina de Vegetasí y de todas las tierras del este no será ninguna princesita llorona como las que ha insistido mi padre en que preste atención.

—Esas mujeres son las hijas de los regentes más importantes de las tierras Este. La unión de reinos puede proveer grandes dominios a usted…

—Saben perfectamente que puedo obtener ese poder por medio de mi fuerza y espada, no con patéticas uniones con señoritas que ni siquiera muestran interés por lo que está ocurriendo en su entorno socioeconómico y que solo les interesa reunirse todas las tardes a beber té y comerse entre ellas.

—Bueno.—Sonrió divertido al ver como el príncipe se expresaba de todos los prospectos que anteriormente se había encargado su padre en presentarles y ver _a quien le gustaba desposarla._ Jamás había opinado nada el príncipe algo hacia ellas por respeto, simplemente daba el cortón con un rotundo no, pero al parecer esta era la primera vez en que se atrevía en hablar de ellas.— Al final, usted tomará las decisiones, no ella. La futura reina su único rol importante será engendrar un sucesor a la corona.

—No conmigo.—Siseó molesto recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.—La mujer que estará a mi lado llevará decisiones sabias ante nuestro reino, quiero alguien con ambiciones, con sed de poder y con interés activo hacia su nación. No quiero una cara bonita que lo único que haga sea acompañarme a reuniones y dar las gracias por recibirnos, no. La reina de Vegetaseí tendrá potencial, será inteligente y soberbia, con carácter y buena toma de decisiones, que cuestione siempre y que del mismo modo se encargue de buscar las respuestas. Quiero una mujer que sepa cuál es su posición y esa será llevar este legado lejos, inculcando todo eso en mi heredero. El día que conozcan a alguien apta para este cargo importante y que asuma todas las responsabilidades que conlleva, ese día tal vez lo considere en aceptarla.

— _¿Príncipe Vegeta? —_ Nappa como el aludido pusieron toda su atención al joven mozo que se asomaba sobre el umbral de la puerta. Vegeta alzó su ceja al verlo nervioso, siempre veía a ese joven soldado de ese modo pero en ese momento más de lo normal mientras que Nappa esperaba expectante a lo que fuese a decir, esperaba que fuera algo relevante ya que había interrumpido una conversación de importancia.—Lo siento por interrumpir, pero ocurrió algo.

—¿De qué hablas? —El primero en tomar palabra fue Nappa, al ver que el príncipe permanecía en silencio.—

* * *

Habían llegado al castillo desde hace media hora, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche-madrugada- aún había mucho movimiento en el castillo y todo eso se debía por el regreso del príncipe.

Se encontraba ansiosa, impacientada y lo último que quería hacer en ese día era irse a tomar un baño y dormir, necesitaba descansar, podía sentir que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento por el dolor punzante que llevaba desde que salieron del poblado anterior y tan solo pensar en toda la hazaña que vivió lo último que quería era seguir pensando en ello.

—Necesito ir a descansar.—Susurró débilmente la princesa quien bajaba de la carretilla, donde con sumo sigilo el hermano de Goku se había encargado de entrar al castillo por la parte trasera que daba directo al almacén real.—No me siento bien…y tú debes ir a curar esas heridas, si gustas vamos a la cocina a checar que tan profundas fueron.

—No.—Notó que la mujer se veía demasiado pálida ¿De verdad le había afectado mucho ver la masacre? Bueno el estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas cuando salía a batalla, pero se le hizo muy extraño que la actitud de la mujer cambiara radicalmente durante todo el regreso, incluso permaneció callada y eso fue realmente incomodo, conociendo lo parlanchina que era.—Primero iré a hablar con el príncipe, escuché en la entrada que volvió hace un par de horas.

—¿Qué? —Su semblante apagado cambió a uno de preocupación al escuchar sobre el regreso de Vegeta, algo en su interior se movió intranquila mente, pero más que eso sintió nerviosismo ¿Sería acaso que Raditz le contaría sobre esa salida? No podía ser, no sería tan tonto para que los expusiera, solo le faltaba eso, liderar con su furia.—Pero que estás pensando hacer…

—Necesita saber de esto, que nos están atacando y no es cualquier ser…es ¡Un monstruo! Incluso puedo asegurar que viene siendo alguien de las fuerzas de Paragus…

—¡Raditz, nos matará! —Soltó iracunda la princesa quien comenzaba a seguirlo mientras que el moreno se dirigía a paso rápido al interior del castillo.— Desafiamos una de sus reglas y seguramente tomará represalias…

—Eso no te importó cuando dejamos el castillo.—Rugió molesto esquivando a la mujer.—Esto que pasó no se trata de cualquier suceso, y se deben tomar medidas.

—¡Pues claro que no me importó porque sería todo en secreto, grandísimo granuja! —Ahora ella se veía gritándole y con su rostro rojo embravecido, mientras que el personal que ambulaban por los pasillos se les quedaban viendo con suma extrañez.— ¡Esto solo provocará que me encierra con doble llave!

—¡A ti solo te interesa largarte de aquí! —Le respondió en el mismo tono deteniéndose frente a ella, retándola con su dedo índice señalándola autoritario, mientras que ella permanecía con sus cejas fruncidas y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, respirando molesta.— Pero déjame decirte que mi lealtad está ante la familia real, y créeme, me interesa más su bienestar que el tuyo.

Bulma no quiso decir más, sabía que ese terco soldado no cambiaría de opinión por lo que se dio media vuelta para ir directamente a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar, relajarse, sabía que Vegeta en cualquier momento llegaría y estallaría otra batalla contra ella, pero estaba tan estresada emocionalmente que liderar con el petulante principito lo único que provocaría sería enfermarla de tantos corajes. Ya vería como se defendería ante lo que le fuese a reclamar, debía pensar fríamente en cómo manejarlo, por lo mientras solo le interesaba una cosa, _bañarse, cerrar los ojos, y planificar como escapar lo más pronto de Vegetaseí, de la forma más inteligente posible._

Por su parte, el moreno esperaba impaciente en la sala de juntas, donde anteriormente el joven mozo de nombre Cabba le había indicado que el príncipe lo recibiría en esa instancia en brevedad. Miraba atento la punta de sus botas, se veían sucias y cubiertas de lodo, recordó el enfrentamiento que tuvo con _la bestia,_ y no pudo evitar sentir como su cuerpo se erizara ante ese recuerdo, jamás en su vida había conocido a un ser con una fuerza tan descomunal como la suya, _incluso creyó que moriría en sus manos._

A decir verdad, Bulma tenía razón, debía ir a curar todas esa heridas que eran delatabas por la escandalosa sangre escarlata que ahora se veía seca en su armadura, sentía como su cuerpo se veía como un vil bulto de patatas mallugado, _pero lo más embarazoso fue que la bestia solo le propinó un par de golpes, y lo dejó en un estado incluso peor de que cuando practicaba con el príncipe._ Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par mostrándose al joven príncipe con su aire arrogante e imponente entrando por el largo camino alfombrado, con su típico ceño fruncido pero pudo notarlo levemente cansado, tal vez se debía a las altas horas de la noche. Detrás de él lo acompañaba el viejo soldado Nappa quien al verlo directamente este alzó una ceja inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo notando los rastros de sangre en su cuerpo.

—¿Y a ti que te ocurrió?—Nappa no aguantó más la curiosidad por querer saber del estado del hombre, parecía que al primogénito de su ex camarada Bardock lo habían arrollado un ganado completo.—Estás deplorable.

—Príncipe Vegeta.—Saludó inclinándose ante el aludido ignorando el comentario del calvo. Vegeta por su parte, no solo se dio cuenta que el soldado lucía terrible, si no que su rostro se veía perturbado, fue entonces que correlacionó todo ¿Por qué lucía en ese estado? ¿No se suponía que debía estar custodiando a la bruja azul? —Necesito informarle algo de carácter urgente.

—Espero que de verdad sea urgente para solicitar esta audiencia a altas horas de la noche. ¿No se supone que debes estar vigilando a esa mujer?

—Es que ese es el punto, príncipe.

* * *

¿Media hora? ¿Una hora o dos? No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba desde que había tomado su merecido baño, lo único que pasaba por su mente fueron los sucesos en aquel pueblo, y de tan solo remembrar las palabras de Broly no podía evitar sentir como sus ojos se humedecían y al mismo tiempo sentir una enorme aberración _por su familia._

Parada frente al balcón, vestida de un ligero blusón de seda en color blanco para dormir, cepillaba lentamente su melena azulada mientras que sus ojos cristalinos se perdían en el infinito de la noche estrellada. ¿Por qué a ella le tenía que ocurrir todo esto? A veces creía que era algún especie karma o maldición, tal vez no era supersticiosa pero cada día se convencía que todos esos sucesos que a ella le ocurría parecían ir de la mano provocándole desgracias tras desgracias.

Sí claro, debía reconocer que dentro del duro camino había conocido personas que fueron sus ángeles guía en toda esta vereda, como el duque Dende, Lunch, el príncipe Tarble o la hermosa familia Son, no se imaginaba como serían sus días sin la ayuda de esas personas, pero de ahí en fuera la mayoría de sus momento se veía reducido a _infelicidad._ ¿Es que acaso en otra vida había actuado tan mal, para que tuviera que soportar todo eso? Una vez había leído una frase "después de la tormenta, viene la calma" ¿Calma? Llevaba diecinueve años viviendo en la misma neblina y cada día se le hacía más difícil llegar a esa paz tan ansiada. Sintió como sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas, odiaba llorar, se sentía una niña con esa acción, pero al final era un consuelo de su alma rota; el simple hecho de sentir esa terrible sensación de ausencia y falta de algo le causaba una terrible asfixia, su mente volvía a retumbar la misma pregunta de todas las noches ¿Qué en verdad era lo que quería? ¿Ser libre? A veces incluso se cuestionaba si valía la pena tener que sufrir por todo aquello con tal de ir por su más anhelado sueño.

Y lo que más le dolía, era que ella se viera obligada a ir tras ese sueño ¿Por qué su familia no la quería? Bueno, ahora sí tenía la respuesta ante esa interrogante que no la dejaba dormir desde que era niña, _¿Pero de verdad era su familia?_ Pues con la actitud de Paragus, de Broly, decían todo lo contrario, incluso sentía que ella era otra víctima de sus tantos actos crueles. La frase de Broly no dejaba de rebotar en su mente ¿Sería que no eran hermanos? Un nudo se le hizo en su garganta, tal vez todo ese tiempo estuvo viviendo bajo una farsa y eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas surcaban sus rosadas mejillas, ya estaba harta de tenerse que esconder, no quería vivir de nuevo como lo que ocurrió en el templo, ya no quería esconderse más y seguir con la incertidumbre del miedo a ser descubierta. Recordó los rostros dolorosos por la matanza del demonio que _llevaba el mismo apellido a ella,_ y su estomago se revolvió de puro asco ¡Ya no quería que más inocentes pagaran por ella! Simplemente quería ponerle fin a todo eso, y si eso conllevaba a destruir a los despreciables Densetsu, estaría a favor, no los protegería ni un segundo más.

Escuchó como las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de golpe provocando que dicho actuar la sacara de su transe mental y regresara a su realidad. Ahí estaba él, con su mirada intensa cargada de emociones, su típico porte prepotente y altanero a pesar de su baja estatura, con ese aire imponencia que no cualquiera sabía cargar, y ese rostro varonil donde se podía reflejar su estado de ánimo, _y vaya que no estaba de buenas._

Apenas y pudo parpadear cuando ya lo tenía frente a ella, máximo a dos pasos, incluso podía sentir su respiración acelerada golpear contra su rostro y no pudo evitar recorrer con su oceánica mirada cada parte del rostro enfurecido del príncipe, hasta terminar en sus orbes ónix, que a pesar de su estado alterado, increíblemente podía notar esa apasionalidad que destacaba de ellos y que a ella encandilaba por completo.

—¡Mujer! —Su tono de voz era más alto de lo normal, provocando que la peli azul abriera grande sus ojos ante la impresión.— ¡Desafiaste mis órdenes! No lo permi…

No pudo terminar de reclamarle todo lo que traía en su mente al sentir como la peli azul se lazo a su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus frágiles y alargados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se quedó estático por largos segundos, provocando que sus palabras quedaran en el aire y ahora un ahogo en su garganta se apoderada de él ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría a esa loca mujer? ¿Creía que le perdonaría, después de enterarse que se fugó sin permiso alguno con ese tercera clase? ¿Creía que se burlaría de él? ¿Del gran Vegeta? No, esto no lo pasaría por alto, le haría saber que quien tenía la última palabra era él….

Pero todos esos pensamientos quedaron en su mente, no pudo articular palabra alguna pues sentir su aroma golpear contra sus fosas nasales lo encandilaron por completo, sentir su cuerpo diminuto contra el suyo lo paralizó y unas inminentes ganas de rodearla con sus fuertes brazos de acero pedían a gritos corresponderle ese contacto corporal. Quiso decirle que era una vulgar oportunista, que si creía que pasaría por alto ese acto indebido estaba muy equivocada, y que así como con Raditz le hizo pagar esa osadía, ella también lo pagaría muy caro por desafiar sus ordenes, más sin embargo las palabras jamás salieron de sus labios.

Su mente quedó en blanco, sentir su adictivo aroma fresco invadir su cuerpo lo tranquilizó de una forma sublime incluso sorprendiéndolo a él mismo ¿Cómo es que esa mujer podía causar furia y paz de un segundo a otro? Cerró sus ojos e involuntariamente dirigió sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la mujer, al principio con roces temerosos pero finalmente terminó por rodearla con sus brazos atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, hundiendo su nariz sobre su cuello y oliendo la exquisitez que desprendía su recién lavado cabello. Se sentía estúpido, sí, y no quería abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la realidad en que esa sensación lo hacía sentir vulnerable, pero no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo cuando la tenía de esa forma, tan cerca, expuesta a él y a su disposición.

Bulma cerró sus ojos imitándolo, apoyando su mandíbula sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre y agradeciendo a su baja estatura pues ambos estaban a la misma altura y sus cuerpos encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Tampoco quería abrir los ojos, no quería encontrase con la vergüenza expuesta ante esos orbes azabaches que la maravillaban y al mismo tiempo le causaban curiosidad por el misticismo que emanaban ellos, simplemente quería saber que era sentirse protegida, sentir un calor corporal que le diera esa calidad que su fría alma necesitaba, y durante todo ese tiempo solo había una persona que provocaba todo eso en ella.

Nunca lo pensó, es más, no era su plan de contra ataque pues bien sabía porque el príncipe había ido en busca de ella y del motivo de su furia, incluso ya había preparado su discursos para defenderse; pero el simple hecho de verlo frente a ella, tan próximo a su cercanía, sintió la urgente necesidad de abrazarlo y poderse sentir _protegida._

Toda esa noche había sido un verdadero infierno para ella, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sentir aunque sea un abrazo y al verlo no dudo ni un según el arrojarse a sus brazos. Claro, esto lo hacía porque desde la última noche que estuvieron juntos recordó que cuando la tenía en sus brazos, su calor que él le brindaba era una sensación única y se sentía _especial, importante y existente._ Lo sintió corresponder a su acción y fue como sentir la infinidad abrazarse a sus costillas, sentir las comisuras del cosmos recorriendo su cuerpo en una vorágine de anhelo, en un torbellino que nació de un palpitar, sus manos fueron extensión de su deseo, de ese huracán indispuesto, que la hizo entregarse al abismo, y en su mente, sin objeción, sin permisos, prefería el infierno pero siempre y cuando _entre de sus brazos._

El silencio perduró por largos ¿Segundos, minutos? No tenían idea alguna, solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas, los fuertes latidos de sus corazones latían a una sincronía increíble, y bajo el vestigio estelar que los acompañaba esa noche, una ligera brisa los envolvía en esa magia que ellos mismos encontraron con su cercanía. Lentamente Bulma se retiró de los brazos de Vegeta, necesitaba verlo a los ojos, necesitaba explicarse sus razones o tal vez solo quería perderse en la intensidad de ese lienzo oscuro y calmar sus demonios internos; y lo encontró, con esa magnética esencia que la envolvía junto con la noche, acompañada de la hermosa luna llena y de su embriagante presencia. No lo había visto en una semana entera y sentía que fueron meses los que pasó en su ausencia, se burló mentalmente de ella misma ¿No que no quería volver a verlo, que la volviera a tocar? Sí, estaba en lo correcto, no después de la forma en cómo la trato la última vez, pero se sentía tan vulnerable que sentirse entre sus brazos era un equivalente de paz al que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Quería decirle que lucía hermosa, que incluso cuando ella no lo creía, pero su orgullo no lo dejaría dar ese paso; esa noche sus ojos brillaban más resplandecientes de lo normal, su a perlado rostro contrarrestaba contra su melena suelta turquesa, tal parecía un ser mitológico extraído de un cuento de hadas. Su furia pasó a segundo plano, ahora en su mente solo estaba esa hermosa postal de ella bajo la luna, quien la misma luna se veía opacada junto a su presencia. Deseo poder decirle que incluso lucía hermosa desde el otro lado del mundo, a miles millas del edén, donde llegaba su sonrisa, donde la caricia penosa buscaba su florecer, en ese momento quería que ella se mirara como él la miraba y así pudiera entender lo increíble que podía llegar a ser, solo anhelaba un momento más en fundirse en sus labios tornasol.

La vio con sus mejillas rosadas, tan expuesta y el podía sentir que lentamente desvanecería ¿Pero qué ocurría con él? No es que fuera la primera mujer más hermosa que haya conocido en su vida, reconocía que incluso llegó a ver rostros más delicados que el de la misma peli azul, pero había algo en ella que _la encontraba diferente al resto y no sabía cómo identificarlo, había algo, una excepcionalidad asombrosa y mística,_ era rara y hermosa a la vez. No obstante no pudo obviar el hecho que se mostraba la mujer un tanto alterada, _distraída_ por así decirlo, ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella no era tonta y sabía como el reaccionaría ante su acción que hizo, pero en su interior le dictaba otra cosa, _algo había en ella que ocultaban sus grandes ojos como el mar, algo le perturbaba y la notaba, triste, apagada, y eso le hizo crecer una sensación incomoda a él._

—Yo…—Susurró apenas audible la princesa quien retrocedió dos pasos bajando su mirada hacia las botas blancas del príncipe.—Yo lo siento…no lo volveré hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —Su voz ya había bajado el suficiente tono de voz encontrándolo la princesa _calmado,_ al parecer su enojo había disminuido notablemente. Vegeta se limitó a mirarla con una ceja enarcada mientras el mismo retrocedió un paso atrás cruzándose de brazos, le era extraño esa repentina actitud sumisa de la mujer, esperaba todo tipo de respuesta menos una disculpa por sus acciones. — ¿El que te hayas salido…o que me hayas abrazado?

—No.—Sus mejillas ardieron como nunca sintiéndose más expuesta de lo que ya se encontraba, obligando que su mirada regresara a la azabache del príncipe, encontrándolo con su entrecejo fruncido, pero con ¿Una sonrisa burlona? Bien, al menos su furia había pasado a otro plano, pero no evitó sentirse molesta ¿Se estaba divirtiendo de su situación embarazosa?— El día que ya no esté aquí, no le pediré disculpas por dejarlo.—Soltó ofendida imitándolo en cruzarse de brazos, mientras alzaba su barbilla en un gesto orgulloso, causando engrandecer más la sonrisa petulante del hombre.—

—No me digas.—Soltó entre risas burlonas nuevamente avanzando hacia ella, mientras que la princesa lo miraba molesta por su acción.—Antes de que eso suceda, estarás de vuelta ante mí en menos de lo que des un paso afuera.

—No tiene caso que siga reteniéndome aquí.— Orgullosa, avanzó un paso más para encararlo.—Aunque intenten usarme de carnada, le puedo asegurar que Paragus será lo menos en que le interese pelear, si por él fuera desearía verme muerta.

Vegeta quedó en silencio analizando las palabras frías de la mujer, quien notó como la hija de su enemigo se humedecieron sus ojos al pronunciar lo último ¿Es que acaso iba a llorar? Incomodo, desvió su mirada hacia otro punto del balcón, ¿Sería que Bulma lo intentaría chantajear con lágrimas para otra más de sus artimañas? No lo dudaba, la mujer era astuta y seguramente lo abrazo con la única intención de calmar su furia, molesto arrugó sus cejas ante ese pensamiento ¡Incluso había olvidado que debía reprenderla por haberse salido!

Giro de nuevo hacia ella para recriminarle sobre su comportamiento, pero la imagen que se encontró frente a sus ojos lo paralizó por completo, _ella lloraba, y no estaba actuando, lo hacía genuinamente._

Bulma que ahora le daba la espalda al príncipe, se recargó sobre el balcón de cantera intentándose dar un soporte, por un momento sintió que todo le daba vueltas y unas terribles nauseas se hicieron presentes en ella. Era de esperarse, tan solo recordaba todas las palabras de su hermano, en como mató a esa gente, y vil rechazo sintió a esa familia, deseaba en ese instante nunca haber nacido en ese seno familiar y la simple idea de verse en esa situación incluso le arrebataba el aire.

Pronto sintió como unos dedos rozaron sobre el dorso de su mano derecha haciéndola sobresaltar en su lugar; sus grandes ojos agua marinos miraron hacia los dedos enguantados que acariciaban con delicadeza los suyos y no pudo evitar alzar su mirada para encontrarse con ese par de orbes ónix que la miraban con genuina preocupación, aunque en su rostro intentara expresar total indiferencia, pero sus ojos no podían mentir.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando la mano enguantada del príncipe tomó la suya en un gesto de protección, _o al menos así lo quería ver ella,_ rodeando con sutileza y cuidado la suya, como al mismo tiempo apretándola entre la suya y propinándola esa fuerza que ella misma carecía en ese instante. Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza cuando lo vio próximo cerca a ella, sentir su respiración caliente golpear contra la suavidad de su piel era una delicia y mayor aún fue su asombro cuando él con su otra mano libre entre movimientos torpes y lentos, la tomó de la mandíbula acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, contemplándola con total detenimiento, provocando que su respiración se contrajera y que su mundo terminara de girar entre sus brazos.

—No estás bien…—Le susurró contra su rostro en un tono suave y sutil, provocando que la princesa cerrara sus ojos ante la delicadeza de sus palabras, sorprendiéndose ella al ver como la envolvía con la sutileza de sus acciones, sorprendiéndose a él por su forma de tratarla.—

—Nada ha estado bien…—Podía sentir que en cualquier momento su voz quebraría, su cuerpo se encontraba tan débil que no creía soportar estar de pie a su lado y sus grandes zafiros amenazaban con liberar la tensión que llevaba cargando su alma.—Creí que al salir de ese infierno sería más feliz…pero al parecer ni siquiera tengo una idea de lo que en verdad significa la felicidad.—Sintió como unas lagrimas traicionaron su temple, quienes no tardaron en surcar sus rosadas mejillas. Por pena, o tal vez por simple orgullo cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, no quería verlo como tal vez se regocijaba con su debilidad, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir como los dedos enguantados del hombre recogían esas misma lagrimas que escapaban de sus luceros resplandecientes.—

—Al parecer sí tenemos algo en común. Tampoco sé lo que significa la felicidad.

Bulma abrió sus ojos de golpe ante esas palabras, encontrándose con un Vegeta muy distinto al que cuando discutían o peleaban; pudo ver en su mirada azabache un entendimiento que ella llevaba buscando por tanto tiempo, pudo ver que era la primera persona que en verdad entendía a lo que se refería y fue sentir la gloria eterna a su alma cansada, _después de tantos años, por primera vez ya no se sentía tan sola y fría._

La entendía, la entendía más de lo que le quería hacer ver y no eran necesarias las palabras para expresarle esa sensación que ambos compartían, _esa ausencia de algo que aclamaban sus almas y que del mismo modo aún seguían sin saber qué es lo que pedían._ La miró detenidamente y pudo ver como sus ansiosos ojos azules brillaron más de lo normal ¿Podía ser ese ser más hermosa con cada segundo pasar? Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios y sintió como sus murallas internas lentamente se iban destrozando una a otra, desarmándolo por completo, provocando incluso que de nuevo ese extraño hormigueo recorriera su cuerpo ¿Por qué actuaba así con esa mujer? Solo tenía algo claro en mente desde que la conoció aquella vez en la plaza; _quería saber absolutamente todo de ella._

—Tal vez tenemos mucho más cosas en común de lo que nos imaginamos.— Vegeta sintió como su corazón se aceleró al escucharla decir eso, una sensación inquietante se apoderó de su razón y ahora su cuerpo solo pedía una cosa, _besarla, besarla hasta el amanecer, tenerla entre sus brazos y desahogar toda esa pasión que provocaba ella en él.— Tal vez…_

—Dame un motivo para creerte.—Susurró varonilmente contra su oído atrapándola entre sus brazos y atrayéndola completamente a su cuerpo, provocando que ella se cimbrara al sentir su cercanía, casi al punto de rendirse a sus pies.—Solo uno…

Bulma sintió que esas palabras decían más de lo que significaban, pudo leer en ellas el mensaje de Vegeta y percibió como su corazón se aceleró ante la petición del príncipe. Lo miró una vez más a sus océanos oscuros y notó que el hombre de verdad esperaba una respuesta de ella, que con solo una palabra suya bastaría para esclarecer todas sus dudas hacia ella y tal vez, solo tal vez, _pudieran liberarse mutuamente._

La peli azul suspiró tranquilamente recargando su cabeza contra el fuerte pecho del príncipe, sintió como el hombre se tensó ante su cercanía, _sonrió al ver que el también reaccionaba del mismo modo que ella cuando lo sentía próximo,_ pero mayor aún fue el motivo de su sonrisa cuando los fuertes brazos del príncipe en vez de alejarla la atrajeron más a su esculpido cuerpo, recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la mujer e intentando aspirar todo su embriagante aroma.

—No quiero más muertes por mi culpa.—La escuchó decir eso apenas audiblemente, abrió sus ojos más atento de lo normal pero se rehusó cortar el contacto entre ellos, no quería perder la magia que se comenzaba a generar entre ellos.—Ya no quiero que… _Paragus y su hijo_ cometan sus atrocidades en mi nombre, simplemente ya no quiero que se pierdan vidas inocentes, y…eso también te incluye.

Vegeta se estremeció por completo la escucharla, su corazón latía como el trote de un caballo y su cuerpo ligeramente tembló. Rápidamente se separó de ella como si quemara, necesitaba verla a los ojos y que le explicara a que se refería, _aunque su mente ya sabía el significado de esas palabras,_ solo quería corroborara, implorándole a Kami-Sama, que fuese _todo lo contrario a ello._

—Qué…

—Broly está aquí.—Rápidamente decidió intervenir, notó la perturbación que se generó en el príncipe al mencionarle lo último, y de cierto modo _ella también se impacto por lo que dejó salir de sus labios, no lo pensó, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento._ Por primera vez en todos esos días que llevaban juntos lo notó _incomodo_ por lo que lo atribuyó ante sus palabras que ni ella misma se creía haber pronunciado. Nerviosa, retrocedió un paso para romper el tacto del moreno y así poder mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba exponerle como estaba la situación y lo que menos quería era flaquear en ese momento.—El viene por mí y no descansará hasta llevarme con él aunque tenga que quemar toda Vegetaseí de ser posible…

—¿Broly? —Para ese punto, Vegeta se sentía perdido ¿A qué se refería ella? Su rostro desencajado era todo un poema para la peli azul, por lo que intuyó Bulma en que debía esclarecer su idea.— Mujer…

—El hijo de Paragus…mi hermano.—Susurró con pesar desviando su mirada de la intensa del príncipe, quien Vegeta no pasó de desapercibida la tensión en ella.—La razón por la cual dejé Tsufuru se debe a él, por ese…maldito demonio…—Suspiró pesadamente regresando su mirada oceánica a la azabache del príncipe, notó el silencio que se generó entre ellos dos, mientras que el moreno volvía a adoptar su porte erguido y cruzado de brazos, mirándola con una ceja enarcada y al parecer _esperando por más información._ Bulma trajo todo el aire que pudo a sus pulmones, debía decirle todo en ese momento, se la jugaría, había un gran porcentaje de probabilidad en que no le creyera, pero tenía un plan en mente, un plan en donde tal vez el príncipe la ayudaría más de lo que se imaginó.—Yo soy la hija menor de Paragus, en realidad la única.—Sonrió melancólica.—Mi relación con mi…con Paragus nunca ha sido buena, incluso puedo asegurar que detesta mi existencia…

—Sí te detesta ¿Por qué entonces mandó a tu hermano a buscarte por todo el mundo y de igual manera el mismo salió a buscarte? —Declaró escéptico, pero a la vez curioso.—

—Bueno, porque los intereses de Broly son muy distintos a los de él.—Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al ver que el moreno comenzaba a prestarle atención y no comenzaba a callarla con sus típicos "mentirosa" o "traidora", al parecer si los dos ponían de su parte tal vez se entenderían más de lo que creían.—En realidad, ahora que lo pienso no sé porque mi padre salió a buscarme, en realidad mi presencia en esa familia nunca fue de relevancia, casi nunca veía a mi padre y las pocas veces solo eran por breves horas, claro bajo regaños por mis comportamientos…

—¿Comportamientos? —Sentía que su curiosidad cada vez era más grande, más aún cuando notó como ella sonrió con delicadez a ver su genuino interés y no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante esa acción ¿Es que acaso se veía muy ansioso por saber sobre su pasado? —

—Sí bueno, siempre odió verme leer, ¡Incluso mandó a forjar una cerradura a la biblioteca para que no me dejaran entrar! —Rió.—O las veces que siempre me encontraba en mi habitación con tantos fallidos inventos que realizaba, por simple curiosidad claro, al final nunca pude ver si en realidad funcionaban, ya que él los destruía.—Sonrió melancólica mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.— Recuerdo que una vez quise ayudarle a las sirvientas en adelantar su trabajo mientras lavaban la ropa a mano. Esa vez ideé un mecanismo donde sí se introducía la ropa y el jabón en un tonel de madera y posteriormente, con un sistema de arrastre animal el tonel girara sobre sí mismo al mismo tiempo que recorriera la pila del lavadero circular, el agua entraría en el tonel lavando la ropa y de ese modo se ahorraría todo el tiempo desperdiciado que se invierte en el trabajo manual, incluso sería más cómodo para ellas…

—¿Y funcionó? —Sonrió divertido escuchando las locas ideas de la mujer, a decir verdad le gustaba escuchar que tanto atravesaba por la mente prodigiosa de esa mujer, sentía que era todo un gran potencial desperdiciado sin aprovechar.— Seguramente no.

—¡Óyeme! —Su semblante nostálgico pasó en un par de segundos embravecido, sentía sus mejillas arder de enfado y peor aún observar como el príncipe reía ante su provocación.— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que funcionó! —Orgullosa alzó su barbilla cruzándose de brazos frente a su pecho, mientras que el hombre no dejaba de gozar de su enojo.— ¡Mis inventos son prodigiosos!

—¿Así? ¿Lo dice quien intentó huir dejando expuesto en este mismo balcón la cadena de telas, que por cierto no pudo esconder bien? Seguro mujer…

—¡Eso fue porque estaba nerviosa! —Refutó molesta.—Aunque ahora que lo analizo bien, tal vez podría idear otro escape mejor planificado…

—Sueños mujer.—Sonrió petulante avanzando hacia ella un paso más.—Antes yo te descubriré…

—Te aseguro que te sorprenderás de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz.—Ahora ella avanzó un paso frente a él retándolo. Podía ver en sus orbes ónix pasión, entusiasmo, aventura, y ella reflejó en ese mismo instante las mismas emociones.—

—Demuéstramelo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa tensión entre ellos, desafiándose con la misma apasionalidad que los caracterizaba, queriendo ver que más había allá de sus respetivos océanos y poder navegar en ellos. Bulma sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al sentir la intensa mirada de él sobre ella, esta vez no era la compasiva que vio minutos atrás, no, esta vez se asemejaba a la misma cuando el rompía esa barrera que los separaba, cuando reclamaba sus labios y pretendía ir más allá de lo que sus cuerpos pedían. La peli azul deshizo rápidamente el contacto visual, a lo que Vegeta sonrió ladino, le encantaba ponerla en esa posición, le gustaba ver ese color carmesí que se colocaba en sus mejillas siendo el la causa de esa reacción de su cuerpo, _le encantaba ponerla de ese modo nervioso y que él fuera el causante de esas emociones._

—Bien, a lo que iba…—Prosiguió la princesa aclarando su garganta nerviosamente.—Mi padre jamás aprobaba todo lo que hacía, esa vez del lavado recuerdo que llegó muy enojado y comenzó a aventar todos los tonel como si se hubiese vuelto loco….—Suspiró.— A las mujeres las corrió de su vista, mientras que a mí me encerró en mi habitación por un mes entero, solo veía a mi nana llevarme la comida pero eran las sobras de la comida del día…

Alzó su rostro en busca de la mirada de Vegeta encontrándolo desconcertado, desde segundos antes había borrado su sonrisa divertida en seguida que escuchó esas palabras de la princesa, podía ver en su rostro varonil muecas de desprecio e incertidumbre, por lo que Bulma no quiso más profundizar en sus antiguos recuerdos, aún le dolían y le era difícil poder expresarlos libremente, en especial frente al príncipe saiyajin.

—El punto es que mi pad…Paragus.—Se corrigió.—Jamás ha expresado una cierta afección por mí, por lo que no sé cuáles son sus motivos de buscarme si en realidad siempre he sido un estorbo para él. El problema no es él…si no Broly.

—Tu hermano.

—Así es…—Asintió levemente con su cabeza reconociéndolo dolorosamente. Vegeta notó como el rostro de la princesa se tornó a uno lleno de repudio y asco, algo le decía que ese tal Broly significaba más de lo que ella le estaría por contar, y para ser sincero _una sensación incomoda se movió en su interior.—_ Yo lo quería mucho…casi nunca lo veía ya que mi padre lo mandó muy lejos a tomar sus estudios, cuando cumplió la edad suficiente lo unió a su ejército y prácticamente desde que la guerra contra…ustedes.—Susurró incomoda.—Él se ha vuelto su mano derecha.

—No había escuchado de él en todo este tiempo.

—Eso es ya que mi padre quiere utilizarlo como su haz bajo la manga contra ustedes.—Dicho eso la atención de Vegeta sobre ella creció más, notó como el semblante extrañado del príncipe cambió a uno molesto, quien no evito acercarse más a ella para escucharla.— Broly es un monstruo en batalla, posee una fuerza abismal…

—Es solo insecto.—Soltó con desprecio el príncipe.—No será un impedimento que yo mismo pueda vencer.

—Vegeta…—La princesa susurró su nombre tan dulcemente provocando que el heredero se cimbrara en su interior. Los ojos de ella expresaban tanto, comenzaba a amar poder descifrar en ellos lo que la mujer no podía decir en palabras, pero su orgullo jamás se lo haría saber. Y en este momento pudo ver genuina preocupación, una preocupación que no había vuelto a ver en él de alguien más desde hace tantos años.—Broly no es cualquier persona, mi padre a creado de él una bestia, lo he visto con mis propios ojos como mató a una población entera sin necesidad de un ejército ¡Si Broly sigue haciéndose más fuerte, será un verdadero peligro para este mundo!

—¿Con que tu hermano es de quien me relató Raditz sobre la masacre a donde se escaparon hoy, no es así? —La princesa tristemente asintió levemente con su cabeza, a lo que Vegeta apretó con fuerza sus puños, resultaba que ese demonio del que tanto hablaban últimamente coincidía con el mismo que estaba masacrando a los poblados contiguos a Vegetaseí. Sintió como su vena frontal palpitaba de furia infinita ¡El maldito bastardo de Paragus estaba haciendo sus estragos en su territorio! Pero peor aún se sintió humillado al ver que la fuerza de su gente no estaba siendo la necesaria para hacer resistencia contra el famoso Broly, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, en ese momento su cuerpo sintió terror de tan solo pesar que ahí afuera existía un loco con una fuerza fuera de su manejo.—Yo lo detendré…

—Yo te ayudaré.—Vegeta regresó su mirada asombrado hacia la peli azul, quien mostraba un semblante decidido y aguerrido, provocando contagiar a quien estuviese a su lado por la determinación que expresaba en esos momentos, y para el príncipe dentro de una mezcla de incertidumbre y asombro, esa nueva postura del a mujer le pareció _terriblemente atractiva_.— Broly es un peligro para todos, su enferma obsesión hacia mí lo está orillando a cometer esos actos viles y soeces…la única persona que conozco que sea apta para detenerlo, eres tú.

—¿Por qué? —No sabía cómo sentirse ¿Alagado? No lo pudo evitar, pero escuchar que la mujer reconocía de su potencial sintió como su pecho se infló de orgullo. Pero antes de decirle que el _lo derrotaría,_ necesitaba saber las verdaderas razones por las cuales la peli azul lo aborrecía.— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Porque ya no quiero vivir con el miedo a ser encontrada por él…yo…yo huí de mi hogar porque Broly intentó tomarme por la fuerza, el quiso abusar de mí y Paragus al enterarse de ello, no hizo nada al respecto…—Suspiró adolorida cerrando sus ojos de golpe, intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus luceros brillantes.— Esa vez me golpeó por decir tantas falacias ante su orgullo de hijo, y a Broly lo dejé inconsciente en un acto desesperado por huir de sus garras…ese…ese día me sentí tan sucia…yo…

Un mar de lagrimas se vislumbró en su rostro enrojecido, le costaba tanto poder hablar lo que ocurrió esa noche en Tsufuru que recordar las escenas aún podía sentirlas tan vivas como ese noche. Aún recordaba la irritable respiración de Broly contra su cuello, en la forma vulgar en como la tocó y final mente como su padre reaccionó bofeteándola frente a los duques de Namekuseí, le dolía como nunca.

Apenada ante ese momento de debilidad, alzó su rostro encontrándose con un Vegeta colérico, podía notar como su vena frontal palpitaba con fuerza, su mirada azabache se encontraba perdida en algún punto del lienzo estrellado mientras que su ceño fruncido se remarcaba con fuerza. Se arrepintió al instante de confesarle todo eso, pero sabía que con Vegeta si quería que le creyera, debía enterarse de todo lo que la conllevó a varar en ese sitio.

—Logré huir gracias a un amigo que ese mismo día conocí.—Sonrió con ternura limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.— El duque Dende de Namekuseí, esa noche llegó con su hermano, el futuro heredero, Piccolo Jr. Daimaku…esa noche llegaron en el momento que mi padre me azotaba contra el suelo, al momento de llegar los príncipes me quedé con el duque y él me ayudó a curar mis heridas y del mismo modo me proporcionó uno de sus barcos para poder escapar.

—Los Namekuseí eran exportadores pacíficos en medio de esta guerra.—Susurró pensativo Vegeta.—Sin embargo, ahora que fui a realizar el viaje de negocios, me enteré que su apoyo será completamente para nosotros, retirando cualquier tratado pacífico con los Tsufurujín…

—Oh…seguramente después de que vieron como me trató ese noche mi padre decidieron retirar todo el apoyo, tal vez el duque Dende mencionó a su hermano lo que me sucedió con Broly.—Suspiró pesadamente.— Al final llegué a Namekuseí y de ahí arribe a un barco para que llevaran a las tierras del Oeste, para mi mala suerte me estafaron y eran un grupo de piratas. No sé cuánto tiempo navegué por mar abierto, desde la segunda semana perdí la cuenta y cuando finalmente llegamos a Vegetaseí me enteré que sería comercializada para una subasta de esclavos.—Frunció su ceño recordando a la banda de Pilaf.— Como futuro rey tu deber es tomar cartas al asunto, la esclavitud no puede seguir y checar los puertos, ¡Detener a esa banda de mafiosos! —Vegeta estuvo a punto de responderle, pero ella continuo.— Ese día llegó salvándome de las garras de esos piratas un joven de nombre Goku, un saiyajin amable quien al ver mi estado deplorable me recibió en su hogar, su hermosa esposa Milk es una excelente cocinera, y tienen un bello bebé de nombre Gohan.—Sonrió melancólica.— Los extraño…

—Goku… ¿Te refieres al preso por el que diste a cambio tu libertad? —Ella afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, a lo que el entendió cada vez más el rompecabezas.—Con que Kakarotto, el hermano de Raditz fue quien te estuvo ocultando todo este tiempo ¿No es así?

—¡Pero él no sabía que soy hija de Paragus! —Defendió preocupada al ver el rostro serio del príncipe, lo que menos quería fuera que tomara represarías contra el nombre saiyajin.— Nadie sabía de mi verdadero proceder hasta el día que llegué al castillo y Nappa me reconoció…yo…yo no tenía una idea que ustedes eran los principales enemigos de Tsufuru, ¡De haber sabido que mi destino sería terminar encerrada en este lugar, jamás hubiese subido a ese barco de Pilaf!

—De no haber subido a ese barco, jamás me hubieras conocido y no habrías encontrado la forma de deshacerte del enfermo engendro de Paragus.—Bulma abrió sus ojos impresionada ante lo que decía, su corazón comenzaba a latir más que nunca y mayor aún cuando lo vio aproximarse lentamente hacia ella.— Yo detendré a Broly, ganaré esta guerra y no tendrás que esconderte más de él.

La princesa sonrió tan ampliamente que no evitó lanzarse de nuevo a sus brazos, la emoción de nuevo se apoderaba de ella y no sabía cómo poder expresarle que el simple hecho de estar a su lado, _se sentía protegida._ Vegeta por su parte que sedó como piedra, apenas y podía canalizar tantas formas de expresión como las de esa mujer que le resultaba ser un poco fuera de su persona, pero no obstante no le molestaba, _si por él fuera la tendría todo la noche bajo su cuerpo, enredada entre sus brazos y calor._

—Te propongo un trato.— Dicho eso, la princesa rápidamente se retiró de su cuerpo no dejando que el príncipe pudiera responder a su contacto físico. Vegeta frunció sus cejas al no comprender que pretendía la mujer, pero mayor aún al ver la sonrisa radiante que se asomaba en el rostro de la peli azul, se veía entusiasmada, ilusa, llena de emoción, _y para él fue como ver a un ángel sonreírle.—_ Yo te ayudaré en que detengas a Broly, podré proporcionarles puntos clave, lugares donde más recurre, entradas secretas a Tsufuru ¡Siempre y cuando no perjudiquen a sus habitantes!

—¿Estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo en que mate a ellos, a Broly y Paragus? —Declaró curioso ante la respuesta de ella.— Porque no pienso retroceder una vez que invade sus territorios…

—Bueno…no es necesario la muerte.—Susurró incomoda.—Sé que el reinado de mi padre no es bueno, no está beneficiando en nada a sus pueblo debido a su ambición, necesitan a un verdadero rey y Broly no llega a ser apto para ese cargo.—Suspiró.— Incluso sé que ustedes llevan más de ganar esta batalla contra ellos, lo único que quiero es que ya no comentan crímenes contra esos seres inocentes de esta guerra…ellos pagaran sus cargos pero bajo las leyes.

—¿No te han dicho que eres demasiado benevolente?

—Una vez alguien me dijo que la muerte es un privilegio, no un castigo. Y ellos deben pagar sus atrocidades.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —Sabía lo que ella pediría, era más que obvio, pero en su interior deseaba que no fuese así, _no quería dejarla ir, y no tenía una idea alguna de porque comenzaba a desarrollar ese empatía por ella. ¿Sería que se estaba obsesionando como lo estaba Broly hacia ella? Pero quien no, esa mujer era una bella flor entre tanta adversidad, la más rara y bella de todas.—_

 _—_ Mi libertad.

No, no quería dejarla ir ¡Se rehusaba! Y se sentía estúpido por pensar de esa forma ¿Pero que le podía decir? ¿Qué no estaba dispuesto? Eso era realmente estúpido. La mujer le había planteado las cartas sobre la mesa, y vaya que era una oferta demasiado tentadora, aceptar su proposición significaba un gran paso ante esta guerra y poder terminar con todo eso, pero eso también implicaba perderla a ella…

Sin querer aportar más a la conversación, giró sobre sus talones aún bajo la mirada azulada de ella, lo sabía, ella ansiaba más que el ese trato, y en el fondo se sentía incomodo ante esas nuevas sensaciones emergiendo en el.

—Vegeta…

Las suaves manos de ella se encontraron sobre las suyas, y si se detuvo fue solamente por que el quiso, ya que la fuerza que ejercía la mujer sobre el realmente era nula. Raudo, giró sobre su sitio para encontrase de nuevo cara a cara con ella, dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación solo eran visibles sus resplandecientes luceros azules, pero eran lo suficiente para apreciar su belleza en medio de las penumbras, sus ojos era lo que más admiraba de esa mujer.

—Sé que puedes desconfiar de mí, pero te doy mi palabra en que no te fallaré. Te ayudaré en todo lo que te haga falta para dar con Broly, es una promesa.

—¿Qué te hace poner toda tu fe en mí? ¿Es que no me tienes miedo a que yo pueda hacerte daño, incluso más que Broly?

—De haberlo querido, ya lo hubieses hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.—Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose entre la oscuridad de la noche, ninguno quiso decir nada y mucho menos romper ese hermoso silencio que se generó entre ellos, solo les bastaba perderse en sus miradas y adentrarse en sus mares de emociones que encontraban atrayentes en cada uno.— Yo cumplo mis promesas.

—Y…—Lentamente fue desplazando sus grandes manos por la espalda de la mujer estremeciéndola, acercándola más al calor de su cuerpo y sintiendo su respiración chocar contra su rostro.— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo cumpliré con mi palabra?

—Solo…—Susurró débilmente al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos al sentir la respiración de él contra su blanquecino cuello.— solo lo sé…

—No deberías confiar tanto en las personas…

—¿Ni en ti?

—Soy el menos indicado.—Cerró sus ojos imitándola y pegando más su cuerpo al de ella, necesitaba oler su dulce aroma, sentir su cuerpo, necesitaba tenerla toda esa noche a su lado.— Debería causarte miedo…

—Pero no provocas eso en mí…

—¿Entonces que provoco en ti?

Ambos giraron su rostro para verse directamente a sus ojos, y sintieron como el tiempo se detuvo exclusivamente para ellos. Bulma quiso responder ante su cuestionamiento, pero sus palabras enmudecieron sellando sus labios por completo. Su pecho subía y baja aceleradamente, podía sentir que en cualquier momento sus piernas flaquearían de no ser por el fuerte agarre del saiyajin que aún se sentía firme sobre el suelo. Desvió su mirada pasando por su perfilada nariz, sus pómulos y terminando en los delgados labios del hombre, _en ese momento sintió la urgencia de besarlo, de volver a saciarse del néctar que desprendía de ellos, de sentir como ese par de labios la llevaban al mismo cielo en vuelta de caricias llenas de placer._

Regresó su mirada al saiyajin y descubrió que el la miraba de la misma forma, directamente a sus jugosos labios carmesí, con sus hambrientos orbes deseosos de probar el Edén de su boca y no salir nunca más de ellos.

—Vegeta…

Sintió los labios del príncipe sobre los de ella en un santiamén de segundos, haciéndolos suyos de nuevo, reclamándolos como de su propiedad, y ella, gustosa se dejó llevar por esa sensación que solo él provocaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Ahora se pintaban los ocasos de hastío, volvía el umbral de la noche, así como sus labios volvían a los suyos. Besos sabor sol, labios a tono de miel.

La besó, y la tormenta dejó de ser tormenta, las respuesta llegaron sin preguntas, el miedo se hizo voluntad y el frío escusa. La besó, y los minutos no fueron más minutos, de hecho, se hicieron eternos.

Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo, y un instinto de sobreprotección nació en él ¿Por qué ahora su mente reaccionaba solo en saber si ella se encontraba bien? No lo entendía, por más que buscara respuesta a esas emergentes dudas en su mente no hallaba respuesta alguna, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no la dejaría escapar esta noche de sus brazos, sus labios la reclamaban con cierto fervor, y ella no era inmune a eso.

Bulma profundizó más su boca hacia la de él, quiso apagar por completo su conciencia y olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido en esa desastrosa noche. Su cuerpo buscaba un consuelo, un anhelo, y el estaba ahí para proporcionarle todo eso y más. Inexperta pero aventurera, se atrevió a profanar la boca del príncipe con su lengua deseosa de probar su sabor, aun recordaba la última noche en que estuvieron juntos y de tan solo remembrar ese recuerdo podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Pronto, Vegeta no tardó en seguirle gusto el ritmo a ella, devorándola con fervor y deseo, deseando que la noche fuera eterna, y que sus besos jamás se borraran de su mente. Con sus fuertes brazos la apretó con mayor fuerza de su cintura pequeña para así cargarla sin necesidad de romper el beso. Ella estaba muy concentrada en su labor, intuitivamente llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de él, queriendo no romper el contacto de sus bocas, increíblemente encontraba un bálsamo en ellos.

Con toda la sutileza posible, el príncipe dejó recostar a la peli azul sobre la cama rompiendo dolorosamente su apasionado beso. Aún bajo la atenta mirada de ella, se colocó encima de ella apoyándose con sus codos a cada lado de la mujer, pareciendo crear una barrera para no dejarla escapar, _esta noche no._

Sus pechos subían y bajan aceleradamente debido a su apasionante beso, ninguno de los dos rompía ese contacto visual, ni tampoco querían hablar al respecto de ello, sabían que con que uno cuestionara sobre ese acto prohibido entre ellos, la magia se rompería al instante, _y en ese momento se necesitaban más que nunca._

Lentamente, Vegeta acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella, sus hermosos labios carnosos lucían inflamados por su apasionado encuentro, y ambos sabías _que solo era el inicio._

—Yo detendré a Broly.—Su voz jamás se había oído tan seductora como en ese instante, provocando que la princesa sonriera ante sus palabras, _de cierto modo lo encontraba encantador.—_ Tenlo por seguro.

—¿Y me dejarás ir? —Notó como el príncipe se tensó ante su cuestionamiento, y _algo en su interior de ella se removió, comenzó a desear que el negara su condición, que no la dejara ir de su lado.—_

 _—_ Lo haré.

Bulma no pudo ocultar una mueca de tristeza en su rostro ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¿Es que acaso no anhelaba irse de ese lugar? Se regañó mentalmente, pero muy en el fondo de su pecho deseo ver al príncipe pidiendo por su compañía, _pero eso sería imposible, el jamás haría algo así y menos por ella._

—¿Podría pedirte otra cosa? —Nerviosa, se mordió su labio inferior al ver el rostro confundido del hombre y mayor aún cuando el mismo miró directamente a sus labios, amenazando con atacarlos en cualquier momento.— ¿Me protegerás?

Ella lucía hermosa, era una ninfa, con su cabello azulado esparcido en toda la almohada, mientras que su bata de seda se podía notar relucir su perfecta fisonomía, y sus ojos brillantes que imploraban de su cercanía provocó en el moreno que un cosquilleo se hiciera en su estomago ¿Sería que lo estaba embrujando? Porque en ese momento nació en él una necesidad de protegerla, _incluso de él mismo._

Poco a poco Vegeta fue surcando un camino de besos empezando desde su frente, pasando por una mejilla a la otra y finalizando en su más ansiado lugar, sus labios, los más perfectos en toda la faz de la Tierra, y ella presa de su seducción se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos siendo víctima de la pasión que ambos desbordaban esa noche.

Era increíble la sincronía en cómo sus bocas se acoplaban, parecían que habían nacido para esto y cada vez encontraban más fascinantes la satisfacción que encontraban en ellas probando de su dulce néctar. Sus respiraciones agitadas reflejaban la ansiedad con la que los besos cada vez iban subiendo más su intensidad, cualquiera que los viera podría jurar que se besaban como su no hubiera un mañana, mientras que el deseo comenzaba a ser el protagonista de esa noche.

Inexperta y curiosa por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo, la princesa elevó sus manos hacia la rebelde cabellera flameada del moreno, entrelazando sus dedos en sus sedosos cabellos y poder ejercer más presión contra su nuca para que el beso perdurara más. Esta acción sorprendió a sobre manera al príncipe, era la primera vez que la veía participativa y pudo jurar que _no solo él se encontraba deseoso de su calor._

Vegeta no pudo permanecer más tiempo estático, con agilites tomó la estrecha cintura de la princesa entre sus manos enguantadas, intentando con ese acto en no dejarla escapar, _no esta noche._ La princesa al sentir la mayor interacción del hombre terminó con su beso desplazando sus manos hasta la espalda ancha del hombre, recuperando la respiración que desde segundos antes le faltaban y poder mirarlo directamente a su fascinante mirada azabache, él la miraba con fervor deseo, _complicidad, y maravillado a la vez ante su belleza de ella._

—Vegeta…—Susurró apenas audible intentándose recuperar de la sensación que el provocaba en su cuerpo.—Detente…

—Lo llevamos deseando desde que nos conocimos mujer…—Hundió su nariz en la curvatura del cuello de la mujer, rosando con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel nívea como al mismo provocando un estremecimiento en ella.—Esto es diferente…—Nuevamente alzó su rostro para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos de la mujer que lo observaban _de una forma muy especial_ provocando que su pecho se llenara de una sensación _demasiado agradable para él.—_ Y hay que dejarlo fluir, porque puede ser el inicio de algo que ni tú, ni yo imaginamos…

Bulma le sonrió ante sus palabras y fue como ver la gloria ante sus ojos del moreno. Le encantaba esa faceta de la mujer, con sus mejillas carmesí, sus labios semi inflamados, sus encantadores ojos brillando más de no normal, y esa delicia de sonrisa que poseía la peli azul.

Se lanzó a sus labios nuevamente proclamándolos como suyos, _porque era así, desde el primer momento en que los probó los hizo parte de su necesidad._ La danza magistral que se vivía en esas cuatro paredes era increíble siendo la luna el único testigo del deseo que ambos desbordaban en cada beso, en cada tacto, en cada respiro pidiendo por más.

El la necesitaba, ella lo necesitaba, añoraban por sentir una vez más el calor de sus almas, abrazarlas y extrañamente unirse en una sola sintonía donde cada uno encontraba agradable. No lo dirían, ambos poseían de un orgullo inquebrantable, pero desde que se conocieron y probaron el paraíso en sus bocas, descubrieron que se complementaban más de lo que imaginaban.

—Tú eres mía…—Susurró roncamente contra su boca, bajando sus manos hasta sus muslos para apretarlos con firmeza y hundir más sus caderas contra las de ella, provocando arrancar un leve jadeo en la princesa. —Siempre lo has sido, y aunque esta noche no te pueda tener entre mis brazos, aún serás para mí.

La congeló por completo escuchar como él la reclamaba, su cuerpo se erizó de tan solo pensar que tarde o temprano él la haría suya, y en sus deseos más profundos _deseo que así fuera,_ porque tal vez no podía definir que estaba ocurriendo entre el príncipe y ella, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que su cuerpo había despertado ante la lujuria de él, y ella pedía por que la tomara entre sus brazos hasta el amanecer, _deseaba que él la hiciera mujer._

Lentamente sintió como los labios del saiyajin se despegaban lentamente de los suyos, de una forma tortuosa que ninguno de los dos les agradó, _pero sabían que debía ser así, lamentablemente este no era el momento de ir más allá lo que los límites establecían._

Lo vio levantarse de su cuerpo regalándole una última mirada pasional, para después retirarse por completo de su cuerpo. Bulma seguía aún recostada y observándolo con detenimiento, su pecho subía y baja aceleradamente, mientras que el moreno caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta, _sintió como su pecho se comprimo de golpe, no quería que se fuera, quería gritarle que se quedara esa noche a su lado y poder sentir su calor, pero su razón le agradeció enormemente ya que, sería peor al despertar de ese maravilloso sueño, una cruda realidad que dolería como nunca._

Vegeta se detuvo sobre el umbral de la puerta, observándola directamente a su oceánica mirada, e interrogándose porque el comenzaba a actuar de esa forma con ella, si fuera otra mujer simplemente la tomaría sin prestar mayor importancia a las necesidades de ella, _pero Bulma era la excepción,_ quería hacerla gozar, desear y que lo deseara tanto como él lo comenzaba a sentir hacia ella, y estaba consciente que para ello, primero tenía que ganar su confianza, _y era un reto que estaba dispuesto aceptar._

No dijeron más de lo que sus miradas expresaban, el príncipe regresó por donde entró dejando nuevamente sola a la peli azul en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, con su cuerpo temblando de las sensaciones que el príncipe comenzaba a provocar en ella. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios inflamados y sonrió como tonta recostándose sobre las cómodas almohadas, _Vegeta era fuego bajo esa imagen de hielo._

* * *

El sudor surcaba su frente, podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, su pecho agitado demostraba que tan duro trabajaba en su desenvolvimiento y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su evolución, estaba seguro que cada día su entrenamiento le daría mayores resultados favorables, la guerra en que se encontraban estaba a punto de ebullición y el, volviéndose fuerte cada día más solo confirmaba la próxima victoria a Vegetaseí.

El espadachín frente a él, que ahora yacía contra en suelo y al mismo tiempo respirando agitadamente por el fuerte combate que tuvieron segundos antes, lanzó su espada hacia un lado en forma de derrota concediéndole la victoria al príncipe, quien este aún apuntándolo con su afilada espada le dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas ladinas cargadas de arrogancia y supremacía. Era bien sabido que el desempeño del príncipe con la espada era magnifico, no por nada era incluso el mejor guerrero que hubiera tenido Vegetaseí y en esos pocos años había logrado traer más victorias incluso más que su antecesor.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe mostrándose a un agitado y cansado Nappa, por su parte Vegeta se retiró encima del soldado que aún seguía sobre el suelo, yendo específicamente a otro punto del salón donde todas las mañanas llevaba sus rigurosos entrenamientos, tomando entre sus manos una toalla para limpiar su sudor.

—Se terminó el entrenamiento por hoy Leek, retírate.

Dicho eso, el príncipe caminó hacia la entrada pasando a un lado del ansioso viejo soldado que seguía sin mencionarle nada pero que comenzó a seguirle el paso. Vegeta no preguntaría que es lo que le ocurría al soldado, era evidente que se mostraba nervioso, pero sí el calvo necesitaba comunicarle algo él debía hablar primero. Nappa por su parte que iba caminando a sus espaldas, notaba como el príncipe esa mañana estaba de mejor humor, imaginó que con lo sucedido en la noche estaría echando chispas por haberse enterado que la princesa se escapó con su custodia. Lo corroboró cuando vio como dejó al pobre hijo de Bardock al desobedecer sus órdenes, no quería ni imaginarse como había castigado a la princesa…

Pero la preocupación de Nappa en este momento no era por la reprimenda a esos dos por fugarse, temía por Bulma ya que esa mañana había llegado alguien muy importante y que pudiese cambiar por completo el destino de la muchacha.

—Vegeta.—Se atrevió a hablar el soldado al notar que el príncipe se dirigía a su habitación, suponiendo que tomaría una ducha.—Ocurrió algo…

—Vaya, creí que no hablarías y solo me seguirías.—Soltó con burla pero en su tono de voz no había algún dejo de molestia, al contrario, Nappa lo encontraba ¿Relajado? —

—Príncipe, su padre, el rey ha vuelto.

El heredero a la corona detuvo abruptamente su paso para encarar de nuevo al soldado quien se había detenido al mismo tiempo que el moreno. Pudo ver en el rostro del viejo soldado una ligera perturbación, al principio le extraño que el calvo se encontrara en ese estado por el regreso de su padre pero la verdad cayó de golpe en seguida que analizó las facciones del soldado; _Bulma._

Fue cuando comprendió el nerviosismo del soldado, sabía que se preocupaba por la joven de cabellos como el mar, e incluso podía jurar que hasta la estaba cuidando de él mismo. Frunció su entrecejo al comprender la situación, no imaginó que su padre estuviera de regreso tan pronto de lo previsto, y ahora la duda lo invadía a él ¿Qué le diría de ella? ¿Qué era la hija de Paragus? Porque si hasta el momento él se había estado absteniendo de retenerla era por _intereses personales,_ pero el rey no actuaría del mismo modo…

—¿Dónde está? —Se apresuró a decir el príncipe nuevamente regresando su andar por donde había atravesado, seguido del soldado.—¿Hace cuando que llegó?

—Se encuentra en el gran salón. Llegó hace un par de horas.

—¿Ya le informaron sobre las nuevas que ocurrieron en su ausencia? —Bramó nervioso bajando por las escaleras rápidamente, intentando así llegar lo más pronto con su progenitor.— ¿Tarble está con él?

—No príncipe, no del todo.—Susurró agitando intentando alcanzar el paso del moreno.—Solo le informe lo esencial, más lo de la princesa Bulma no he comentado palabra alguna. Respecto al príncipe Tarble no se ha presentado con su alteza, su padre me pidió ir a buscarlos, quiere verlos, en especial a usted. —Notó como la amplia espalda del moreno se tensaba cada vez que se acercaba más al salón real, por lo que imaginó que ambos estaban pensando en _la misma situación.—_ Vegeta…¿Qué le dirás sobre la princesa Bulma?

El aludido detuvo su andar ante el cuestionamiento de Nappa, efectivamente ¿Qué le diría? Sabía que no podría ocultar por mucho la presencia de la princesa en el castillo, al final la vería rondando por ahí y aunque él la encerrara en su habitación, alguno del personal del castillo quien la haya visto seguramente le comentaría sobre la presencia de la peli azul.

Molesto, siguió con su paso acelerado seguido del viejo soldado, no imagino verse en esa situación, a decir verdad cuando volvió prisionera a la peli azul tenía ciertos planes para usarla a su favor en contra de Paragus, dichos planes se los haría saber a su padre y con ellos ejecutar un mayor plan de ataque, pero ahora con los días que llevaba tratándola, al saber con mayor profundidad la situación de la mujer, _y lo que había despertado en él, las cosas pintaban de otro modo._

Llegaron más pronto de lo que imaginaron, frente a él se encontraban las grandes puertas de madera donde del otro lado se podía escuchar la fuerte voz de su padre, incluso rebotaba hasta fuera sus risas, asumiendo que el hombre se encontraba de buen humor, por lo que no lo pensó más y se adentró al salón seguido de Nappa.

Al fondo del recinto se encontraba su progenitor sentando en su trono real, lucía igual de cuando la última vez que lo vio hacia seis meses, con su imponente estatura reflejando autoridad, su flameante melena caoba y su barba de cadena frondosa destacando sobre su rostro. El príncipe por su parte, quien aún lucia con sus ropas de entrenamiento, donde se podía notar una apertura en su pecho luciendo el sudor que había generado en su entrenamiento, se dirigió hacia su padre bajo la mirada de los presentes en el salón. Rápidamente el heredero echó un vistazo a su alrededor comprendiendo que no estaba solo, junto a su padre se encontraba el guerrero élite de su escuadrón, considerado después del fallecimiento del ex guerrero de nombre Bardock, quien fue padre de su soldado Raditz, como el segundo guerrero élite más fuerte de las tropas de Vegetaseí; _Parsley Leave._

Vegeta frunció su entrecejo al notar que al lado del soldado élite se encontraba su hija, _Celery,_ aquella destacada guerrera quien insistía en meterse en su cama en cada oportunidad que tenía. La mujer de piel canela y ojos almendra, miraba con una sonrisa ladina al príncipe una vez se posó a un lado de ellos. Pudo sentir la insistente mirada lujuriosa de la mujer sobre él, _tentándolo con_ sus ojos almendra que alguna vez le hizo saber el príncipe que encontraba _seductores,_ pero de nuevo el moreno no le prestó la atención necesaria, como las últimas noches desde que había regresado su escuadrón, provocándola incomodar por su repentina indiferencia ¿Por qué la rechazaba? Había investigado y el hombre no había pisado su harem personal en el último mes, sabía que Vegeta era un hombre lujurioso y pasional, y le causaba extrañes que no fuera a buscarla ¿Qué sucedía con el príncipe ahora?

—Mi orgullo.—Sonrió el monarca al ver a su primogénito frente a él. Decidido, se levantó de su lugar en busca de su hijo, quien al tenerlo frente a frente le dio una fuerte palmada en su hombro en símbolo de saludo después de tantos meses sin verse.— Me han informado todas las hazañas que realizaste con tu escuadrón en los últimos meses, incluso que has extendido nuestros dominios incluso a las tierras Oeste…

—Por supuesto.—Sonrió ladino con ese toque petulante característico de él cruzándose de brazos frente a su pecho.— ¿Y aún dudas que puedo ser un buen rey? He logrado mucho más de lo que tú te ausentaste en estos seis meses…

—Vegeta, no cambias.—Rió jocoso palpando de nuevo su espalda. Era bien sabido que el orgulloso heredero no demostraba insolencia ante sus palabras, aunque se estuviera refiriendo al rey, en otros tiempos Vegeta padre se hubiera molestado por la falta de respeto hacia su autoridad y encima por su grosería frente a terceros, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo era más difícil de dominar el fuerte carácter de su heredero, un carácter que de cierta forma le estaba otorgando victorias a Vegetaseí. Sonrió orgulloso, porque fuera de eso, no esperó encontrarse con su regreso con todas las destacables ganancias generadas a su pueblo y todo ese se debía a su hijo, veía el potencial en él, incluso lo sentía apto para tomar su lugar.—Pero debo reconocerlo, has logrado más de lo que imagine en todo este tiempo tu solo, lo que a mí me ha tardado en años.

—No por algo el pueblo venera al príncipe.—Intervino el guerrero élite después de permanecer callado ante la plática de los monarcas. El príncipe con sus gestos inexpresivos giró hacia el encontrándose con los ojos almendrados del viejo soldado, a pesar de su edad, el heredero lo respetaba por su buen desempeño en el combate, incluso todo lo que sabía en su desenvolvimiento en la espada se lo debía a él. Parsley siempre lo vio como un hijo, se notaba orgulloso ver que su alumno había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, por lo que sus palabras eran genuinas y no vil lambisconería.—Esperan impacientes a que el príncipe tome su lugar como rey…

—Vaya hijo, al final me has quitado mis seguidores.—Nuevamente rió el rey acompañado de los presentes, menos del aludido, disfrutando del ameno momento que se vivía en esas paredes.— Pero es cierto, Vegetaseí necesita alguien joven y lleno de vitalidad, nuevas ideas y un nuevo gobernante en esta era de grandeza que le espera a nuestra nación.

—Usted también ha sido un buen rey.—Concluyó la joven guerrera atrayendo la mirada de los cuatro hombre presentes en la sala, sonriendo con ese aire coqueto producto de su seguridad, eran de las pocas que no se cohibían ante la familia real.—Y el príncipe ha sido su reflejo…

—Así como Vegeta será un buen gobernante, su dinastía será el reflejo de él mismo.—Miró de nuevo orgulloso a su heredero, quien notó como el moreno fruncía con fuerza su entrecejo, sabía que en los planes de su hijo no estaba tener un hijo, pero era algo que al final debía cumplir. Buscó con su mirada al soldado que todo el tiempo permaneció en silencio detrás de su primogénito, notó extraño al calvo, incluso se le hizo raro que no estuviera comentando algo al respecto.—Vegetaseí quiere ver un nuevo gobernante, y a la vez un nuevo heredero.

—Tendrán que esperar.—Cortó abruptamente el príncipe interrumpiendo el ambiente jubiloso que se comenzaba a generar en esa habitación.— Se conformarán con verme como su rey.

—Esa es la razón por la que estamos todos reunidos, hijo.—El príncipe miró expectante al rey quien lo tomó del hombro invitándolo a acercarse más a los presentes de la habitación, mientras que Nappa que aun seguía en su lugar comenzaba a sentir el ambiente tenso que se generaba en el gran salón.—Lo he estado pensando, una nueva era comenzará con nuestra próxima victoria sobre Paragus, nuestra gente espera ver en ti la esperanza y triunfo ante el alzamiento de Vegetaseí y que mejor proclamarte como rey, eso los impulsará a no desistir en esta batalla, hijo entiéndelo, no solo serías el próximo rey de Vegetaseí…¡Si no el emperador de todas las tierras!

—Creo que sabes perfecta que soy capaz de ese cargo.—Deshizo el agarre de su padre para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, dándole la espalda a los presentes.— No necesitas recordarme lo que haré incluso mejor que tú, ve al grano.

—Lo sabes hijo.—Respondió serio con su voz ronca causando un enorme silencio en la habitación.—Casarte para poder tomar tu lugar como rey, y así traer contigo un heredero.

—Me lo temía.—Soltó molesto girando sobre sus talones, dispuesto a no seguir con esa absurda plática que ya sabía cómo terminar.—Sabes cuál es mi postura ante ello y no cambiaré de opinión.

No quiso decir más ante el tema, salió urgente del salón sin escuchar los llamados de su padre. Odiaba tener que abordar esos temas delicados y más en compañía presentes que debían ser ajenos ante la situación. Se le hacía estúpido tener que seguir esa cláusula ¿Qué más necesitaban de pruebas, para saber que incluso era mejor que el mismo? Su padre siguió gobernando solo incluso después de la muerte de su madre, solo necesitaba estar casado para su coronación, de ahí en fuera la reina ya no tendría más relevancia y eso se le hacía una completa estupidez.

Sus pasos resonaban sobre los pasillo, los soldados o servidumbre que pasaban a su alrededor lo reverenciaban o simplemente se hacían a un lado pues podían notar el mal humor que se cargaba esa mañana el heredero, y era bien sabido que provocar su furia no traería un agradable final feliz.

—¡Vegeta! —Escuchó a sus espaldas la fuerte voz de su padre, obligándose a encararlo ya que sabía que su progenitor no terminaría se perseguirlo hasta terminar esa conversación que llevaban pendiente desde años atrás.— Un buen rey no solo piensa con la espada y puños ¡Tiene responsabilidades con su pueblo!

—Responsabilidades que sabré llevar a cabo sin necesidad de casarme.—Molesto, notó que frente a él no solo se encontraba el rey, si no que a espaldas del monarca seguía Nappa, Celery y su viejo padre. Arqueó su ceja al notar a los presentes más interesados de lo normal ¿Qué mierda querían? Eso ya no les incumbía.— Es una estupidez que tenga que cumplir esa cláusula para poder tomar el lugar que merezco, tu gobernaste por diecinueve años sin una mujer a tu lado ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Hijo.—Pronunció molesto, no le gustaba que Vegeta lo retara y lo dejara con la palabra en la boca, _no le gustaba volver a recordar a esa mujer que lo dejó.—_ La unión solo sirve para fortaleces naciones, riquezas, es un beneficio para tu nación.

—Yo conseguiré ese poder sin necesidad de casarme con una extraña que tal vez ni le interese la cultura de mi nación.

—Lo sé.—Soltó el monarca cruzándose de brazos, imitando la postura de su hija.— Sé que no consideras a ninguna digna de poseer este cargo, y al mismo tiempo sé que Vegetaseí te exclama como rey, es por eso que encontré la respuesta ante este conflicto, todos ganaran, tú confianza en la compañera que gobierne a tu lado, y tu pueblo, una mujer interesada en su crecimiento.—El príncipe sonrió burlón ante las palabras de su progenitor, esperando a ver con qué nuevo cuento le salía su padre, sin embargo vio como el monarca le extendió una mano a su _ex amante,_ invitándola a dar un paso frente a él, mientras que la joven de ojos almendrados lo observaba con suma coquetería.— Celery no solo es la única guerrera de nuestras tropas, es una mujer que está al tanto del crecimiento de nuestra nación, su padre es de los hombres quien ha mostrado más fidelidad al reino. Ustedes se conocen desde que eran unos infantes, por lo que intuyo que es de tu confianza. A los dos les interesa el crecimiento de Vegetaseí, y considero que es la más apta para tomar el lugar de la próxima reina.

La guerrera sonrió con demasía ante las palabras del monarca, quien pudo notar como el semblante burlón del príncipe cambio a uno colérico, intuyendo que la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto. La mujer quiso burlarse en su cara ¿Por qué reaccionaba así el príncipe? Deseo en ese momento recordarle en su cara que alguna vez, de las veces en su adolescencia que sucumbían al placer mutuo, ella le prometió que algún día ambos se casarían y ella sería la próxima reina, claro, el orgulloso hombre se burló de sus palabras, ya hora la vida le planteaba esa postura, _por primera vez dejaba callado a Vegeta._

El rostro de Vegeta fue todo un poema para los presentes, se sintió ofendido ante la proposición de su padre ¿Qué se creía él? ¿Qué le ordenaría que hacer con su vida? ¡Nadie le ordenaba que hacer! Rabioso, apretó con fuerza sus puños, desafió a su progenitor con su mirada azabache, provocando que el rey molesto, le devolviera ese mismo gesto.

—Me rehúso.—Susurró enervado el príncipe dando un paso atrás.—¡Me rehúso! No lo haré, ni mucho menos con esa mujer.

Una mueca de exclamación se escuchó en los presentes, Celery se llevó ambas manos a su boca ofendida por el desplante del moreno, mientras que su padre, Parsley, molesto tomó de los hombros a su hija ante la osadía del príncipe. Nappa bajó la mirada avergonzado, mientras que el rey se limitó a cerrar sus puños cabreado por la actitud de su hijo.

—¡Basta Vegeta! —Gritó colérico, provocando que la servidumbre que pasaba en los pasillos se espantaran ante la furia del monarca.— Ya me cansé de tu actitud egoísta, te casarás con Celery y no hay punto más que debatir.

—Entonces quédate sin rey.

Nuevamente los presentes exclamaron impresionados ante la osadía del príncipe, Parsley tomaba entre sus brazos a su hija ofendidos, el monarca sentía como sus venas palpitaba con fuerza observando a su hijo retirarse de la escena, mientras que el viejo soldado Nappa observaba con vergüenza la escena, el viejo calvo conocía como la palma de su mano al príncipe, después de todo lo cuido desde que era niño, y sabía perfectamente que si Vegeta no aceptaba esa proposición era por puro capricho, por querer quebrantar esas leyes que él encontraba absurdo.

Molesto, el heredero siguió con su andar, aun podía escuchar a sus espaldas los reclamos del rey ¿Es que no se cansarían de seguirlo? Su vena frontal palpitaba más que nunca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hacía presente en él.

Maldiciendo a su progenitor mentalmente, al doblar el pasillo no notó quien iba en su dirección opuesta, solo sintió un golpe en seco chocar contra su pecho de acero, pero antes de que sucediera alguna desgracia, alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazos a la estrecha figura que amenazaba con caer de espaldas contra el suelo, _y era ella, esos inconfundibles ojos oceánicos estaban de nuevo a escasos centímetros de él._

Bulma sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, se encontraba tan sumergida en el libro que poseía entre sus manos que cuando sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el fuerte pecho del príncipe, al momento de sentir que pronto caería su cintura se vio firmemente sujetada entre las grandes manos del hombre evitando así un doloroso golpe. Lo tenía frente a él y todas sus palabras se enmudecieron por completo, la idea original de su andar era precisamente de su búsqueda, _necesitaba ir a agradecerle el detalle que encontró por la mañana sobre el buró de cabecera,_ y ahora que tenía su respiración chocando contra la suya, sus palabras pasaron a otro plano.

Sintió como las manos del príncipe lentamente se fueron retirando de su pequeña cintura, era tortuoso cada vez que retiraba su calor de ella, pero al instante pudo notar en sus orbes ónix un dejo de malestar y ansiedad.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, escuchó unos pasos detrás del príncipe, provocando que la peli azul alzara su mirada sobre los hombros del moreno encontrándose con dos rostros familiares, y dos nuevos; entre ellos estaba Nappa con una mueca aterrada en cuanto la vio, junto a él aquella mujer que la había visto con Vegeta esa vez en la biblioteca, solo que el rostro de la morena se formó a uno lleno de desprecio hacia ella y del otro lado de esa mujer se encontraba un hombre de la edad similar a la de Nappa, solo que tenía rasgos parecidos a los de la mujer, de cabello castaño amarrado en una pequeña coleta, con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y de ojos almendras así como de barba en forma de candado del mismo tono de su cabello.

Pero su atención se fijo mayor aún en el hombre que yacía a unos pasos de Vegeta, ese hombre era la verdadera copia del príncipe, solo que con más años, barba y mucho más alto. Lo inspeccionó rápidamente con su oceánica mirada y el hombre lucía de una gran capa escarlata, sujetada sus hombreras doradas y en su pecho colgaba un medallón con el símbolo de una especia de ancla roja, mismo símbolo que ya lo había visto en los estandartes de sus banderas.

La tensión se generó en todo su alrededor, Vegeta se quedó perdido por una brevedad en los océanos de ojos que poseía ella, de cierta forma le causó una paz encontrarse con su mirada, sintiendo como su vena frontal dejaba de palpitar con fuerza. Detuvo su mirada en sus pequeños labios rosados, tan provocativos para él. Notó que la mirada cristalina de la princesa se depositaba detrás de él, más que espantada, la notaba curiosa y no evitó esbozar una sonrisa ladina.

—Vegeta.—Continuó su progenitor, regresándolo a la realidad.— Debemos hablar.

—Padre.—El príncipe, quien seguía dándole la espalda a los presentes, perdiéndose solamente en los ojos de Bulma, notó como la princesa abrió tan grande sus ojos sorprendida por esa revelación.— Quieres que me case a como dé lugar ¿No?

—No me hagas repetirte las cosas.—Extrañado el rey notaba que su hijo seguía sin darle la cara, mientras que Vegeta sonrió con mayor astucia al ver el rostro desencajado de la princesa al escuchar lo último.—Tu pueblo te necesita.

—Perfecto.—Sonrió mostrando sus perlados dientes extrañando más a la princesa, por lo que regresó su atención al público en sus espaldas que esperaban impacientes por su respuesta, encontrándose con sus rostros expectantes ante lo que fuera a decir.—Pues déjemele informales, que habrá una boda.—Se hizo a un lado dejando a Bulma expuesta ante las miradas inquisitivas de los presentes, mientras que ella buscaba la suya implorando una explicación ante esa escena.—Ella es la princesa Bulma Densetsu, la futura reina de Vegetaseí.

* * *

 **N.A:/ Hola otra vez xD Gracias por haber leido hasta acá jajaja aproveché que no tuve clases en esta semana y poder adelantar el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, tal vez lo vean lento pero me es necesario esclarecer el punto de formación entre la relación de Bulma y Vegeta, está de más plasmado que al menos deseo sienten cuando están juntos xd pero quiero afirmar otros puntos, el más importante de todos que es los sentimientos entre ellos.**

 **Cómo les comentaba, el fic no será extenso, calculo unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más, (si salen más es poque escribo mucho jajaja pero no lo creo) Ya que pues tengo otros proyectos en mente y no me quiero demorar con este, no quiero empezar otro hasta que termine este, lo merecen.**

 **Y gracias por leerme de verdad! si no es mucho pedir les agradecería algún comentario, les juro que a uno lo motivan mucho, yo los veo por ahí en las gráficas de lectura jajaja no se escondan por fis, ok no xDD se acepta cualquier crítica (:**  
 **Y respecto al capítulo, pues en los que siguen, solo les puedo adelantar que la batalla explotará, el rey apareció pero ya veremos su personalidad con mayor profundidad en los siguientes cap, así como Broly y Paragus, y bueno, pensaba en este cap añadir mi lemon que tenia preparado (100% real, no fake) pero decidí ponerlo en el que sigue ;) así que pues váyanse haciendo a la idea xD**  
Especial agradecimientos a:

 _ag1292_

 _Sara Ouji_

 _Guest_

 _wendisnice_

 **Por sus comentarios motivacionales del capítulo pasado, me ayudan bastante. Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía xD**

 **Bien nos leemos pronto, ya acabará mi semestre y tendré más tiempo, besos!**


	13. Bésame mucho

**Hola, no he muerto xD  
** Recibí varios mensajes, de verdad lo siento por tardar, pero es que esta novela al ser capítulos largos me tardo en diseñarlos :c pero creeame, este todavía está más largo asi es que compensación por mi ausencia xD  
LOS DEJO LEER Y ANTEEEES

 **GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEW! NO SABEN COMO ME MOTIVARON! les agradezco infinitamente a cada uno!**

 **Tengo algo especial para ustedes, se los haré saber en el siguiente cap :3 GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LENGUAJE EXPLÍCITO ASÍ COMO ESCENAS PARA MAYORES DE EDAD. Te recomiendo que si eres sensible ante este tipo de narrativa, evites pasar por esa parte.**

EL CAPÍTULO POSEE UN ESPECIE DE **"LEMON"** POR LO QUE, PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE SIENTAN INCÓMODOS CON ESE TIPO DE NARRATIVA ENCONTRARAN EL SIGUIENTE SÍMBOLO **(***)** INDICANDO DONDE INICIA LA NARRATIVA COMO AL MISMO TIEMPO DONDE TERMINA ESA PARTE EXPLÍCITA.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII. BÉSAME MUCHO.**

Curiosamente aquella mañana amaneció con más energía de lo normal, sus ánimos se encontraban por los cielos sin imaginar el altercado al que tendría que enfrentar en un par de horas más adelante.

Para mayor de sus asombros su día iniciaba de la mejor manera al encontrarse con semejante detalle a un lado de su buró de cabecera; un libro de portada negra con grandes letras en tonos dorados donde recitaban _"Principios de la ciencia mecánica",_ sin duda alguna la emoción que la invadió al ver el ejemplar la llenó de curiosidad por avorazarse del interesante contenido que ya amenazaba el titulo de lo que acercaba la temática, no obstante su interés se fijó con mayor asombro al encontrar una pequeña nota sobre la portada del mismo, donde con una fina letra labrada en tinta azabache residía: _"Al parecer si tenemos gustos en común, mujer."_ No era necesario adivinar de quien se trataba del dueño de aquella fina caligrafía, _solamente existía una sola persona con la cual sus gustos comenzaban a coincidir, y era el mismo dueño de la razón por la cual su sonrisa se veía llena de jubillo esa mañana._

No pudo evitar como se formo un vuelco en su corazón al ver que Vegeta le estaba dando un detalle como ese, pero ¿Con que afán? Recordó la conversación que tuvieron en la noche y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante en apodarse de una oleada de calor provocando que sus mejillas blanquecinas se tornaran en ese encantador toque carmín, recordó su promesa que él le hizo, _que no dejaría que Broly le hiciera más daño,_ y por consiguiente, una corriente eléctrica atravesó desde la punta de su pie hasta la fibra más sensible de su cuerpo al remembrar el fervor de sus que causaban sus apasionados besos ¡Por Dios santo! No era bien visto que una señorita pensara en cosas injuriosas como esas, pero desde que había probado el Edén en la boca del príncipe constantemente sus sueños le arrojaban pensamientos nada propios para una dama, donde él era el protagonista de tal pasión desembocada.

Todo le resultaba nuevo y extraño para la princesa, jamás imaginó que desde que se sinceró con el príncipe las cosas tomaran un tinte muy distinto al inicial en como la trataba, incluso esperó alguna de sus peores respuestas al enterarse de su escapada con Lunch y Raditz a aquella verbena ¿Y qué ocurrió? Obtuvo una marea de deliciosos besos que quedaron impregnados en sus labios. ¿Sería que tal vez Vegeta tuviera cierta consideración con ella? Una sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro e inmediatamente se sintió estúpida por reaccionar ante ese modo ¿Cómo podía ser de esa manera? ¿Imaginar que el príncipe pudiera sentir algún tipo de afecto hacia ella? No, eso era mucho pedir, el comportamiento del hombre se debía solamente por puro interés, donde ambos tenían el mismo motivo en común, _terminar con Broly._

Pero a pesar de todas sus negativas no podía obviar el hecho de sentirse alagada ante un detalle como ese y más proviniendo de ese petulante hombre, nunca se dio cuenta cuando el moreno ingresó de nuevo a su alcoba para dejar el libro, supuso que debió haber sido muy temprano.

Las inminentes ganas por agradecerle tal gesto la invadieron a sobre manera, quería hacerle saber en persona que su gesto era demasiado _halagador_ ¿Y cómo no serlo? Siendo muy detallista, el hombre le había puesto demasiada atención en su última charla sobre sus peculiares gustos por lo que una sensación extrañaba nacía en el pecho de la peli azul, una sensación desconocida para ella pero que a la vez le causaba cierta emoción.

Decidida, se arregló lo más rápido de lo normal, portando el usual traje de la servidumbre del castillo; _el típico vestido de manta blanca, con corte circular en la parte superior del pecho y su corsé ajustado a su estrecha cintura en tonos azules con detalles dorados, donde destacaba el emblema de la familia real._

Inmiscuida en la exorbitante lectura que le brindaba aquel misterioso libro, nunca imagino lo que pronto estaría por cambiar radicalmente las cosas, incluso deseó en ese momento jamás haber cruzado por ese pasillo y haberse encontrado con ese hombre de magnética mirada azabache, con ese aire altanero y porte inquebrantable que siempre le lograba robar el aliento…

—Perfecto.—Lo escuchó decir decidido sin quitar sus orbes ónix sobre los oceánicos de ella, podía notar en su brillante mirada un dejo de _malicia._ Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse rápidamente cada que el hombre no retiraba su atención de ella, incluso podía percibir como sus piernas lentamente temblaban ante la conmoción que vivía en ese momento. De pronto, pareció que todo el ambiente se vio turbio, donde precisamente esos orbes ónix que tomaban un fuego peligro le comunicaban un mensaje lleno de misterio, _como todo lo era en él.—_ Pues déjemele informarle, que habrá una boda.—Su corazón se desbordó a sobre manera al escucharlo pronunciar esa palabras, no supo como sentirse en ese momento, en un principio no lograba comprender que estaba sucediendo en escena, pero al ver la sonrisa perversa en los labios del hombre sintió como por dentro algo en ella se desmoronaba ¿Boda? ¿Había escuchado bien? Su respiración pronto se veía acelerada y un torrente de ideas golpearon de pronto su mente…¿Vegeta se casaría? Algo dentro de ella explotó, no supo identificar esa sensación pero sin duda alguna era _dolorosa, quemaba,_ un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estómago y en lo más profundo de su interior, _comenzaba a desear que no fuese lo que ella imaginaba._ Sus ojos oceánicos no dejaban de apreciar cada movimiento del moreno hasta que notó como el lentamente se hacía a un lado dejándola expuesta ante el pre juicioso publico que se mostraba frente a ella, no pudo evitarlo pero en ese momento se sintió tan desprotegida, desesperadamente buscó los orbes azabaches del príncipe en busca de alguna explicación ante ese escenario que aún no lograba captar cual era la razón de esa incomoda reunión, sin embargo su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse tan pronto, _pues presentía que algo ocurriría en torno a ella, y comenzaba a aterrarle.—_ Ella es la princesa Bulma Densetsu, la futura reina de Vegetaseí.

Todo comenzó a girar sobre ella, al punto en que deseó poder afirmarse contra algo para no caer de bruces frente a los presentes. No podía ser lo que escuchaba, seguramente se trataba de alguna pesadilla de al cual comenzaba a desear con desesperación en despertar lo más pronto posible. Incrédula y sorprendida, con rapidez busco la mirada del príncipe, sin embargo el no dejaba de mirar a los presentes ignorando por completo su presencia.

—¿Qué? —La gravedad que yacía en el timbre de voz del rey estremeció a Bulma, incluso creyó imaginar una breve imagen de Paragus frente a ella. Sus exorbitados ojos agua marinos se detuvieron sobre la imagen del rey, el hombre era mucho más alto que Vegeta, pero no tanto con el fiel consejero de la familia real, Nappa. Sin embargo el parentesco entre él y sus hijos era inigualable, en especial con Vegeta quien al parecer era un clon del rey. Los mirada azabache del rey se cruzó contra la oceánica de ella, y en ese momento sintió palidecer todo a su alrededor. Percibió lentamente como se desmoronaba su temple ante la expectante mirada de los presentes, en especial del rey que sin reparo alguno no dejaba de inspeccionarla. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de ella; al igual que Vegeta, el rey poseía de unos ojos tan negros como la noche, solo que el rey carecía de ese magnetismo que lograba emanar el príncipe en ellos. Fue entonces cuando se sintió como si hubiese cometido el peor de los castigos, como si el simple hecho de portar el apellido del ser más repudiado del la Tierra la condenara de por vida.—¿Me quieres explicar qué clase de broma es esta, vegeta?

—No hay más que explicar.—Bramó el príncipe avanzando en dirección opuesta a ellos, mientras volvía a poner su entera atención a la perturbada princesa.—Esa es mi respuesta a tus preguntas, no objetaré más.

La peli azul sintió como el príncipe la tomó de su muñeca derecha, arrastrándola prácticamente del lugar y dejándose guiar como si fuese un títere ya que su mente se encontraba absorta en otro sitio. Lo último que escuchó fueron el murmullo de varias voces retumbando en el pasillo, entre ellas destacaban más los alaridos del rey, para que al final desaparecieran sus quejas con forme se alejaban de la escena.

No supo en qué momento habían dado a la biblioteca, las cosas pasaban lentamente frente a sus ojos que lo último que alcanzó a recordar fue su camino inicial, antes de frenar contra Vegeta. El fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas la sacaron de sus pensares, atenta ante el siguiente movimiento del príncipe observó como el moreno la rodeo no dándole mayor importancia a su presencia. La princesa por su parte, aturdida de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, mantuvo su mirada cristalina apreciando el comportamiento de Vegeta, estaba atenta ante el próximo movimiento que fuera a dar él, no obstante lo único que pudo apreciar fue como el moreno se detuvo frente al gran ventanal que daba vista a los exuberantes jardines del castillo, y al parecer también él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. La luz reflejada contra el rostro del príncipe dejaba mostrar una imagen demasiada tentadora, sus facciones afiladas se marcaban con mayor asentamiento develando sombras que realzaban su belleza masculina. Era evidente el al igual que ella se encontraba perturbado por lo que ocurrió frente al rey, o tal vez más alterado de lo que parecía reflejar en esa inquietante calma que obligaba a mostrar.

Los segundos fueron eternos para la peli azul, sentía como la adrenalina consumía su cuerpo mientras que su respiración agitada cada vez se volvía más pesada al punto de sentir una opresión en su pecho. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba correr de ahí y no volver, porque ahora su confusión pasaba a un estado de _enfado._

—¿Me puedes explicar que fue…eso? —Deseó haber tenido más fuerza en su voz, pero los nervios y ansiedad la traicionaron al último momento, provocando que su voz sonara un poco atropellada y agitada.

Sin embargo la respuesta por parte del príncipe jamás llegó. Observó como el moreno arrugó más su entrecejo, su respiración pesada cada vez se oía más fuerte, mientras en espalda se podía reflejar la tensión en sus músculos. La paciencia de la princesa se estaba consumiendo, cada segundo de silencio en el príncipe para ella era una tortura. Desesperada, comenzó a romper la barrera de distanciamiento entre ellos, deseó haber actuado más pacientemente pero debido a su estado alterado en que se encontraba sus pasos terminaron siendo zancadas, tanto al grado de terminar a dos pasos de separación del príncipe.

Era increíble, pero jamás había sentido como su sangre bombeara con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera el día anterior cuando estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por Broly, esta vez era distinto, una inminente ansiedad se apoderaba de ella y deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder escuchar de nuevo lo que ese príncipe orgulloso había mencionado, incluso de tan solo imaginarlo sus mejillas adoptaban un tono bermellón. Intentando controlar el nerviosismo en sus manos las apretó con fuerza en un puño dejando ver sus nudillos más blancos de lo que ya eran, sus piernas las sentía temblar y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, sentía que moría lentamente.

—Vegeta.—Insistió tomando un poco más de fuerza en su voz quebrada.—¿Qué fue todo eso…?

Otros segundos más pasaron perdidos en el tortuoso silencio, mientras que el moreno quien seguía dándole la espalda tensó con demasía sus hombros, provocando en ella un inminente enfado, comenzaba a sentir como un calor se apoderaban de sus mejillas pálidas.

—¡Por un demonio, Vegeta! —Bramó iracunda.—¡Ten el valor para darme la cara y explicarme que fue eso!

Obtuvo por respuesta un sonido gutural por parte del hombre, y antes de volver a contraatacarlo el rápido movimiento del moreno la detuvo de golpe. Finalmente había accedido a enfrentarla cara a cara, ambos quedaron en absoluto silencio cuando sus miradas se encontraron, para él le resultaba fácil leer a Bulma y ver el notable altera miento en la mujer; sus mejillas rojo, su cuerpo agitado, sus delgadas cejas unidas en un ceño fruncido, mientras que sus exorbitantes orbes azules reflejaban ansiedad. Para ella era un poco más difícil, a pesar de que a simple vista en el rostro del moreno no expresaba más que una falsa calma, pudo notar como en su mirada azabache escondía una ansiedad muy similar a la de ella, _y era evidente que eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro._

—Vegeta…

—Lo que escuchaste.—Al fin habló conservando su mismo tono autoritario en su voz, logrando sorprenderse así mismo.—No tiene tanta importancia.

—¿No la tiene? —Susurró incrédula retrocediendo un par de pasos, podía jurar que incluso el suelo se movía.—¡Acabaste de decir que sería la reina de Vegetaseí!

—Creí que te alteraría más lo de tu identidad.

—¡Me altera todo! —Gritó colérica comenzando a caminar en círculos.—Creí….creí que guardarás el secreto después de lo de anoche…¡Por Kami-Sama! —Hiperventilando ante las emociones encontradas en ese instante, se sentó en el pequeño sofá que yacía a un lado del ventanal, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca al punto de sentir sus vibraciones traspasar su pecho mientras que sus piernas la impedía moverse más. Bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe, hundió su rostro entre sus manos, no quería encontrarse con los orbes ónix del hombre, su mundo daba vueltas y perdía el juicio cuando se desafiaba ante la mirada de él, todo esto le resultaba inverosímil.—¡Sabía que al final esto pasaría!

—Sí lo que te preocupa es que te tome como esposa.—Prosiguió el príncipe con un toque se sequedad en su voz, no sin perderse cada movimiento de ella.—Descuida, no lo haré, solo fue una excusa para terminar con el teatrito que había montado mi padre esta mañana, todo fue una mentira.

Bulma regresó su mirada cielo hacia él, encontrándole con esa pose altiva y arrogante, cruzado de brazos frente a su pecho donde se podía ver algo de su piel debido a la camisa fresca que portaba esa mañana, _incluso desaliñado lucía increíblemente seductor._ Pero más allá de ello, sintió como un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su espalda, sintió como la boca de su estomago se contrajo mientras que una punzada en su corazón le causó un estremecimiento, _una parte muy íntima de ella deseó haber escuchado otra respuesta, anheló que eso no fuera una mentira y de tan solo pensarlo le resultaba tan vulgar y estúpido ¿Por qué sentía la carente necesidad se provocar algún efecto en él?_

Su mandíbula se tensó al soltar esas palabras, no es que fueran mentiras, era cierto que estaba consciente que una unión entre él y Bulma resultaba de lo más imposible, no obstante cuando mencionó esas palabras a su padre le nacieron de alguna parte muy profunda de su alma, _la primera mujer que llegó a sus pensamientos fue esa musa de cabellos como el mar, y eso le aterró, ya que esa mujer provocaba un calor en su alma, no era simple deseo o lujuria, era una sensación abrigadora que incluso consolaba su soledad._

—Entre tú y yo jamás podría suceder algo así.—Susurró apenas audiblemente la peli azul sin despegar sus ojos del suelo, _le dolía verlo a los ojos y ver en ellos indiferencia ante sus sentimientos expuestos.—_ Simplemente es inverosímil…

—¿Porqué? —Se lamentó de haber hablado por impulso, incluso se pudo notar la inminente ansiedad de una respuesta en su cuestionamiento, pero al final ya lo había hecho. Los ojos azules de la mujer se alzaron de pronto para confrontarlo, pudo ver un rastro de melancolía mezclado con escepticismo en ellos, provocando en él la necesidad de acorralarla contra el sillón y consumirla entre sus caricias y besos.—

—¿Porqué? —Incrédula, parpadeó un par de veces intentando comprender el cuestionamiento del príncipe. Algo le decía que ese simple cuestionamiento iba cargado más de un sentido y tan solo la idea de imaginarse que él encontraba un motivo para estar con ella _provocaba darle un vuelco a su corazón.—_ Pues…¡Santo cielo! Somos los hijos de dos enemigos…yo soy la hija de Paragus, el hombre al que más odias y eso me convierte…en...¡Oh, maldición!

—Y si no lo fueras.—Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se estaba dando cuenta que comenzaba a hablar más de lo que quería, nuevamente se halló que su mente lo estaba traicionando en esos momentos de tensión ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Por un lado divagaba en las palabras de ella, _era cierto, una unión entre ellos era imposible,_ pero por otro lado su yo profundo le gritaba _tómala, llévala lejos y hazla tuya cada noche sea posible._ La ansiedad estaba matando a ambos príncipes, pues ambos sentían la intensidad de sus sentimientos como mermaban en ese instante y que con una palabra más bastaría para soltar todo lo que ocultaban sus almas.—Sí no fueras la hija de Paragus…

—Vegeta…

Todo fue tan rápido para ella que cuando menos lo sintió ya lo tenía a su lado. Su cuerpo se paralizó de tan solo tener su presencia a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, su respiración se volvía más pesada al punto que resultaba sofocante, mientras que los latidos de su corazón podían ser incluso escuchado por el príncipe. Tortuosamente, el moreno la sostuvo de sus hombros con la intención de acercarla a él, se había estado conteniendo todo ese momento se lanzarse contra ella, no lo podía ocultar, cada día la deseaba más que a nadie y la simple idea de compartir el mismo espacio y sin poder tocarla, era una dolorosa condena.

—Tu padre me matará.—Susurró la princesa bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. Sentía la respiración del hombre contra su rostro y era la sensación más placentera y relajante para esos momentos de ansiedad.—Avisará a mi padre que me tienen ustedes y entonces…

—No lo permitiré.—Le fascinaba esa seguridad en él, de cierta forma la hacía sentir protegida como en ese instante, incluso sus nervios alterados lentamente comenzaban a mermar.—No dejaré que Paragus venga por ti.

—No creo que el rey piense de la misma forma.—Susurró mirando directamente a los labios del moreno.—Será el primero en delatarme.

—Me importa una mierda lo que haga mi padre, yo soy más fuerte que él y le dejaré claro como son las cosas contigo, tendrá que actuar de acuerdo al plan.

—Vegeta…—Sentía escocer sus ojos, y la abrumante necesidad de esclarecer lo que sucedía entre ellos. Tomando la poca seguridad que aún conservaba lo desafió perdiéndose en sus orbes ónix.—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Me…me refiero a ¿Por qué me estás apoyando?

—¿Qué eso no era lo que querías? —Confundido, la soltó de su agarre cruzando sus fornidos brazos frente a su pecho. Podía sentir como su respiración se hacía más pesada entre ellos, la situación cada vez era más sofocante.—No te entiendo mujer, tú misma te empeñaste en mostrar tu supuesta inocencia todo este tiempo…

—No me refiero a eso…—Su labio inferior ligeramente temblaba, estaba nerviosa y eso la volvía vulnerable, mientras él, con esa postura rígida que adoptó frente a ella le causaba envidia ¿Cómo es que se podía mostrar tan esquivo en una situación así? —Tú…tú me odias…¿Estás usándome para traicionarme? Yo…

—Yo no soy como tu padre.—Molesto, se defendió ante las insinuaciones de la princesa, sin embargo lo que más le descolocó fue lo que ella creía que causaba en él…¿Odio? Esa mujer podía provocar en él un sinfín de cosas, desde inquietud, enfado, repulsión a su familia, pero distaba mucho del _odio_.—A mí me gusta atacar frente a frente, no voy con rodeos y no necesito recurrir a mi hija a que haga las cosas por mí, no soy tan miserable como él. Creí que te había quedado claro eso antes.

—Entonces…

—Sí estoy tomando en cuenta tu palabra se debe absolutamente al trato que hicimos, en cuanto yo mate a Paragus como a su engendro, y termine esta maldita guerra, toda mi protección a ti habrá quedado saldada. Siempre y cuando tú cumplas tu parte.

Bulma desvió sus mirada evitando seguir con ese contacto entre ellos dos, le costaba aceptarlo pero esa última respuesta tan cortante y carente de emociones por parte del príncipe fue como si le clavaran una daga en su pecho, _ardía, dolía, deseo haber obtenido más de él,_ ¿Pero cómo no? Era obvio que si él prestaba mayor importancia a su veracidad se debía solamente a la información que ella podría proporcionarles para su inminente victoria sobre los Tsufurujín.

—¿Por qué les mentiste? —Vegeta notó en voz que yacía un dejo de tristeza, sin duda alguna una sensación incomoda se depositó en su pecho al verla ausente en sus propios pensamientos.—¿Que fue lo que ocasionó tu enfado?

—Una estupidez.—Resopló de tan solo recordar todo el ajetreo en el pasillo principal, no quería hablar más de ese asunto pero al ver como la mirada insistente de la peli azul no dejaba de examinarlo, decidió continuar.—Quieren que me case para poder obtener el cargo de mi padre…

—Oh.—Susurró apagada la mujer, acción que no pasó por alto al príncipe.—Tiene lógica, no puedes ser un rey sin antes haberte casado…

—¡Bah! Puedo ser mejor que mi padre sin necesidad de cumplir ese estúpido requerimiento.

—Entonces…—Su mirada oceánica se encontró de nuevo con la azabache del hombre y una corriente eléctrica descargo por todo su cuerpo, era fascinante la sensación que le provocaba estar cerca del hombre, ¿Por qué se sentía así de atraída hacia él? —Nadie es digna para ti…

El mutismo entre ellos se prolongo más de lo que quisieron. Vegeta permaneció con su misma pose altiva y enérgica, su buen estado físico le regalaba una vista majestuosa ¿Quién osaría de atentar contra él en ese estado? Su rostro inexpresivo como siempre no dejaba mostrar alguna seña de ansiedad o nerviosismo, parecía ser una estatua labrada en mármol, pero en su interior un sinfín de emociones encontradas lo estaban volviendo loco. Escucharla decir eso provocó en el emerger un inminente fuego, todo esto era nuevo para él pero cada segundo que se dedicaba en observarla la notaba más _hermosa, encantadora, seductora, el misterio que albergaban sus océanos azules en sus ojos le gritaban que se adentrara en ellos y perderse en esa inmensidad de calor._

—No.—Soltó más secó de lo que le hubiese gustado.—La vida es demasiado corta para estar atado con la mujer equivocada.

—¿Crees conocer alguna vez a la indicada? —Susurró la princesa mientras que sus manos las enterraba sobre las faldas de su vestido, ansiosa ante lo que fuese a decir él.—Tu habías dicho que el amor…

—No me refiero a eso.—Abrumado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, se levantó de golpe dándole la espalda.—La mujer que elija por esposa será una digna reina que cumpla con todo el cargo que conlleva esa tarea, no me interesa más.

—Ya veo.— Lánguida, la princesa de igual modo se puso de pie, no quería estar más ahí y seguir soportando en dolor que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, necesitaba aire y estar ahí con él era todo un caos para su persona.—Lo que les dijiste sobre mí esta mañana a ellos…

—Solo fue una salida rápida.—La interrumpió de golpe aún sin darle la cara.—Nada era real.

No podía más, tenía que irse de ahí o perdería lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad a su lastimado corazón. Dispuesta a retirarse, pasó de largo junto al príncipe, incluso podía sentir como unas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? La simple idea de pensar que no causaba ni una conmoción en ese príncipe insensible _le lastimaba._

Antes de tan siquiera dar un paso más, nuevamente sintió como su antebrazo derecho era sujetado con fuerza medida por parte del moreno. Su mirada oceánica lo recorrió desde su mano enguantada hasta dar con su rostro inexpresivo, solo que esta vez en sus ojos azabaches encontró algo que la desconcertó más de lo que ya se sentía, _podía inquietud en el príncipe._

—¿Por qué yo? —Soltó de bruces la mujer ante el rostro dudoso del moreno, sintió que su cuestionamiento iba cargado más allá de una simple curiosidad, al punto de incluso incomodarla a ella misma, pero no podía soportarlo más, algo había entre ellos y les costaba reconocerlo.—¿Por qué me nombraste a mí?

—Ya lo sab…

—¡No! —Furiosa, lo interrumpió entre forcejeos por querer liberarse de él, pero le resultaba imposible, tanto fue que el príncipe la tomó de su otro antebrazo para atraerla a su fuerte pecho e impedir sus movimientos. Estaba molesta ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre? Todo en el era un maldito misterio.—Existiendo miles de motivos para darle la vuelta a tu padre, me tuviste que elegir a mí, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y no me vengas porque fui una excusa. Sabes el delicado problema que me rodea, ¿Por qué entonces hablaste así de mí, sabiendo que ponías en riesgo incluso nuestro trato?

Jaque mate, había ganado la partida. Vegeta no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio observando sus facciones coléricas de la mujer ¿Qué otra tonta excusa le diría? Sintió como su mandíbula se tensó de tan solo no poder darle una respuesta ante ese inminente interrogatorio inquisitivo por parte de la mujer.

—Contéstame Vegeta.—Inquirió la princesa.—¡¿Por qué yo?!

Los penetrantes ojos del príncipe la helaron por completo, solo bastaba una mirada para paralizarla por completo y dejarla sin habla. Nerviosa, de nuevo intentó deshacerse de su agarre, pero con cada movimiento solo provocaba que el intensificara su presión en ella.

—Sí tu me odias…—Insistió Bulma al mismo tiempo que Vegeta pegaba más su cuerpo al de ella.—Tú…

—Nunca te he odiado.—La princesa sorprendida calló al instante de escuchar las palabras cargadas de intensidad por parte del príncipe. Le sorprendió ver que en ningún momento le vio vacilar ante su afirmación y sin duda eso la estremeció por completo.—Tu presencia me incomoda, me irrita, tsk ¡Maldición! —Se sentía vulnerable frente a ella, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había hablado más de la cuenta y ya era demasiado tarde ¿Pero porque detenerse? Su pecho ardía de esconder lo que gritaba por dentro.—Me atormentas, pero eso no significa que te odie, ni mucho menos.

El rostro de la peli azul era todo un poema para él, de enojo viró a asombro y finalizó en inquietud. Bajó su mirada a sus labios entre abiertos, intuitivamente se relamió los suyos deseosos de probar la suavidad de ella ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? ¡Odiaba sentirse tan _débil_ ante ella! Si Bulma le exigía en ese momento que él le bajara la luna y las estrellas, con mucho gusto lo harían, _solo por esa endemoniada mujer._

—¿Por qué Vegeta? —Susurró al sentir como el moreno lentamente descendía su mano sobre la curva de su pequeña espalda, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su hombro descubierto. Su respiración se detuvo de golpe al sentir esa satisfactoria sensación de sus roces delicados en ella, las palabras se fueron y solo quedó de nuevo el silencio como protagonista del día. Delicadamente subió sus manos ahora libres, colocándolas sobre el pecho del príncipe, ejerciendo en un vano intento por separarlo de ella pero eso no causaba cierto movimiento en él, al contrario solo sentía el pecho agitado de él contra sus palmas.— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

—Porque me necesitas…—Susurró conteniendo el aliento al momento de sentir como atrajo con mayor fuerza a la princesa contra su cuerpo. Su voz ronca debido al deseo que sentía en ese momento estremeció a la princesa, _encontrándolo seductor.—_ De la misma manera en que yo te necesito, te deseo Bulma.

Su boca rápidamente buscó a la de ella y plasmó en ella una serie de emociones clamando por ser expuestas. Bulma por su parte sentía que todo le daba vueltas, apenas y estaba procesando lo que ocurría entre ellos esa misma mañana que escuchar las últimas palabras de Vegeta le resultaba inverosímil.

No, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando, seguramente esto se trataba de un sueño ¿En verdad había despertado esa mañana? Extasiada, Bulma quien había sido interceptada por los labios de Vegeta, no podía creer que él le dijera algo tan profundo como eso, _el la necesitaba, en la deseaba, el no la odiaba._ Un abrazador calor se coló en su pecho y al sentir la boca del príncipe contra la de ella fue como encontrarse con las puertas del Edén. Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que dolía, de no ser porque Vegeta la sujetaba entre sus brazos juraría que en cualquier momento se iría de espaldas, pero ahí estaba, ante la merced de ese hombre que con deseo y fervor la consumía.

Fue entonces que las palabras comenzaron a llegar a su mente ¿La había llamado por su nombre? ¡Dios Santo! Incluso eso fue mucho mejor que las palabras antes dichas, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar su nombre resonar en la boca del príncipe, se sentía tan dichosa que unas inminentes ganas por llorar amenazaban por venir, sin embargo el autocontrol no dejaría que sucediera eso, no podría mostrarse tan débil.

El suelo pareció moverse bajo sus pies, por lo que la peli azul se aferró a los hombros del príncipe para poder conservar su equilibrio. Vegeta por su parte, sujetando la estrecha cintura de Bulma con sus fuertes manos, cubrió con más profundidad sus labios sobre los de ella y en esa presión húmeda consiguió desorientarla con una renovada ola de placer.

Cegado por el placer, Vegeta había pasado por alto su declaración, en su juicio jamás habría aceptado algo como eso, pero debido al momento y tener a esa mujer frente a él, le quitaba la poca cordura que yacía en él. Sin dejar de besarla, deslizó su mano derecha hasta llegar al glúteo redondo de la mujer, así como al mismo tiempo ejercía presión en él y de eso modo arrancando un gemido cargado de placer por parte de ella. Debido a que ambos se encontraban absortos en su beso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir los ojos por lo que el príncipe se perdió de la intensidad con la que se coloreó el rostro de la joven ante tal intromisión con su cuerpo.

—Ve-Vegeta…—Agitada, Bulma apenas susurró al cabo de que ambos terminaran con el beso que les había robado el aliento. El rostro del príncipe lucía igual que siempre, solo que esta vez vislumbró en sus orbes ónix un brillo especial conmocionándola por completo.—Yo…

—Quédate.— Presa del deseo, el príncipe de nuevo buscó su boca para atrapar el labio superior y más tarde el inferior, dicha caricia solo provocó en Bulma que se estremeciera incluso hasta en partes que ella misma desconocía.—Cuanto todo termine…

No podía más, sentía que el aliento le faltaba y podía jurar que ahora todo comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de ella como un carrusel. Sorprendida por lo que escuchó, se separó un poco de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y comprobar que no fuese una mala broma de él, no obstante palideció al ver la certeza en sus ojos, el deseo cargado en ellos y la pasión que sentía por ella.

Estremecida ante la reacción del príncipe, entre forcejeos se escapó de su agarre, no lo pudo evitar pero en ese momento juro sentir miedo ¿Miedo? Sus piernas temblaban y su pecho denso subía y bajaba en un ritmo acelerado. Era tanta información que procesar que resultaba sofocador y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, _no podía estar más ahí._

Vio como el príncipe intentó de nuevo captarla entre sus brazos, pero ella fue más rápida dando dos pasos atrás, dejando desconcertado al hombre por su reacción y a ella perpleja por sus movimientos involuntarios.

—No…—Susurró apenas audiblemente que el moreno frunció su ceño al no entender a lo que se refería.—Yo-yo…no…no puedo…

—¿Qué?

—No puedo.—Finalmente pudo articular palabra alguna, mientras que el moreno daba un paso atrás.—No puedo quedarme…

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —Ofendido, Vegeta tensó su rostro ante la negativa de la mujer ¿Por qué ahora actuaba así con él? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Inevitablemente se sintió como un tonto al haberse expuesto tanto hacia ella, y ahora le respondía de esa forma.

—No es eso Vegeta…—La princesa le dio la espalda, no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos.—Solo quiero ser libre y eso…

—Y eso implica irte lejos de aquí.

Velozmente la princesa se giró para enfrentarlo, deseo haberlo contradicho, pero la realidad no estaba tan lejos de esas palabras. A sus espaldas se escuchó una puerta abriéndose, dejándose mostrar al viejo soldado Nappa que ya llevaba varios minutos tocando la puerta pero ningún príncipe se había percatado de ello.

—Príncipe Vegeta, disculpe por haber interrumpido.—Dijo dándole una reverencia a ambos príncipes.— Su padre quiere verlo.

—No pretendo discutir más del asunto.— Sentenció el príncipe sin quitar la mirada de Bulma, mientras que ella varaba desde el soldado Nappa hasta el príncipe y así viceversa mente.—Si no le quedó claro…

—Vegeta.— Armándose de más valor, el soldado se adentró por completo a la habitación con la intención de obtener la atención de él.— Quiere hablar contigo de la princesa Bulma.

La observó estremecerse al escuchar al viejo soldado, y de cierta forma él también se estremeció. Le regaló una última mirada a la peli azul, y esta juró percibir en sus orbes ónix un dejo de indignación hacia ella ¿Pero como no estarlo? Prácticamente ella lo había rechazado y sin duda eso había alterado por completo al príncipe.

Observó como los dos hombres abandonaban la habitación para dejarla nuevamente sola entre esas cuatro paredes, sintiendo como el aire se escapaba de golpe de sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que sus piernas temblorosas la obligaron a tomar lugar en el pequeño sofá junto al ventanal. Era incomodo todo eso, siempre lo supo, desde que esa mañana encontró el libro junto a su buró de cabecera que por cierto ya no recordaba donde lo había dejado con todo ese ajetreo, pero desde ese detalle por parte del príncipe algo le indicaba que su comportamiento con ella era totalmente nuevo e _indescriptible._

Le dolía el pecho, en cualquier momento amenazaba por explotar junto con ese corazón enloquecido que no dejaba de retumbar sobre sus oídos. Cerró sus ojos absorta ante sus emociones encontradas, a su mente llegó las palabras de él _«Porque me necesitas» «De la misma manera en que yo te necesito, te deseo Bulma.»_ Una sonrisa tonta se depositó en su rostro ¡La había llamado por su nombre! ¡La necesitaba! Era una sensación agradable, cálida y que de cierta forma provocaba un vuelco en su corazón.

Pero la realidad cayó de golpe en sus ensoñaciones ¿Y sí él le retiraba su apoyo en vista de que lo rechazó? Escandalizada, abrió de golpe sus ojos imaginándose el peor de los escenarios, _un Vegeta rencoroso por la osadía de haberlo despreciado y ahora entregando su cabeza en bandeja de plata a su padre._ Pusilánime, la princesa se puso de pie dispuesta a ir en busca del príncipe ¿Qué le diría al rey de ella? Una gota de trasudor frío recorrió sobre su frente, ¡No podía dejar que hiciera eso! ¡Necesitaba ir a corroborar con sus propios ojos que tanto estaba ocurriendo respecto en ella! No obstante estaba la otra parte ¿Sería imprudente llegar? Después de todo, como estaban las cosas no estaba bien tentar a su suerte.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó que alguien nuevamente ingresaba a la biblioteca, no fue hasta que sintió una mirada sobre su espalda y una presencia más debido a los pasos que resonaban en los pulcros suelos.

Imaginó que se trataba de Vegeta quien había regresado por ella para explicarle como serían las cosas a partir de ahora, pero para su sorpresa jamás se imaginó volver a ver a ese rostro familiar; _unos ojos almendrados rasgados que si fueran navajas, juraría que en ese momento ella estaría desangrada._

—Así que tu eres la furcia a la que Vegeta tomará como esposa.

Bulma sorprendida ante la imagen de la morena que a pesar de su baja estatura, adoptaba una pose altanera y arrogante, trató de asimilar las crudas palabras de ella ¿Quién se creía esa para decirle que era una mujerzuela? Molesta, la peli azul frunció sus cejas al no comprender las acusaciones de esa joven ¿Quién era? Y lo más importante ¿Quién le había mencionado sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasillo?

Un instinto de alerta creció en el interior de Bulma ¿Sería que a esta altura ya todos sabían sobre la mentira de Vegeta? Comenzó a hiperventilar de tan solo pensarlo, no obstante no dejaba de analizar a la figura femenina que se mostraba frente a ella, parecía una felina que estaría a punto de lanzarse contra ella y enterrarle sus garras. Fue entonces cuando recordó la escena, _esa mujer estaba ahí junto con el rey cuando Vegeta la nombró como futura reina de Vegetaseí, misma mujer que había visto desnuda con el príncipe en esa misma biblioteca._ Ahora comprendía todo y la razón del porque de su reclamó, no lo pudo evitar pero sintió como su rostro se calentó de coraje ¿La acusaba de una ramera cuando ella misma se lanzaba con cinismo y desfachatez al príncipe?

La morena de melena oscura comenzó a rodearla, tal como un felino a punto de atacar a su presa, provocando que de esa manera Bulma se sintiera más irritada de lo que ya estaba.

—Es evidente.—Sonrió ladina la mujer colocándose a un metro de distancia de la peli azul.—Vegeta por solo llevarle la contra a su padre, dijo lo primero que se le cruzó en sus ojos.

—¿Disculpa? —Aturdida, la princesa cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho sin quitarle la mirada a la mujer.— ¿Y se supone que tú quien eres?

—Mide tus palabras, zorra.—Escupió con todo su veneno posible la mujer mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia ella en forma de intimidación.—Para tu información, soy la guerrera más destacada del ejercito Vegita, la única en rango élite. Estoy por arriba de ti, mujercilla.

—Muy bien, felicidades.—Añadió sarcástica la princesa pasando a un lado de ella.—Me tengo que retirar, con permiso.

—¡No, tú no te mueves de aquí! —Energúmena, la mujer la sostuvo de su brazo izquierdo con una fuerza descomunal provocando des balancear el equilibrio de la princesa. Sorprendida ante su inminente fuerza, Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos al ver el fuerte agarre de la mujer, _después de todo no era en vano sus alardeos en ser demasiado fuerte.—_ ¡Antes quiero dejarte claro cuál es tu lugar aquí, maldita sirvienta!

—¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Iracunda, la princesa se soltó de su agarre entre zarandeos, desafiándola del mismo modo con sus exorbitantes ojos azules.— Ni siquiera sé quién eres, y tampoco me interesa cuáles son tus problemas personales, así que no me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima.

—Había escuchado de ti en estos días, que eras la novedad en el castillo y que Vegeta te trataba con ciertas consideraciones.—Soltó rabiosa barriéndola con la mirada.—Pero solo eres eso, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi.—Nuevamente sonrió burlonamente.—En cuanto el se aburra de ti, te echará de aquí para siempre.

—Me siento halagada por ser noticia entre ustedes, pero para tu desgracia yo ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia hasta este momento.—Sonrió del mismo modo que la morena causando enfurecer a la guerrera.—Así que te pido de la manera más atenta que te hagas a un lado y dejes mi camino libre ¿Quieres?

Dispuesta a marcharse de una vez por todas, la princesa pasó a un lado de la mujer escuchando como lanzaba improperios entre susurros. Estaba cansada, no tenía las ganas necesarias para entablar una discusión con una desconocida que no tenía ni idea del porque su repentina confrontación, bueno, si la sabía, ella era una concubina de Vegeta ¿No? Seguramente estaba ardida, aunque ahora que lo pensaba sintió una oleada de celos ¿Vegeta la siguió buscando después de esa vez que los interrumpió en la biblioteca?

—El rey no aprobará esa unión.—Escuchó a sus espaldas la princesa deteniendo su andar. Lentamente giró más por curiosidad que otra cosa, encontrándose con los mortales ojos almendrados de la mujer, podía sentir el odio mermar en ellos.—La única apta para el puesto, soy yo.

Bulma esperó en silencio ante las palabras atormentadas de la mujer, bien, ahora comprendía el porqué de ese resentimiento extraño. Su mente le decía que se fuera, que no tenía caso seguir con una discusión que no tenía sentido, _pero su orgullo le decía que se quedara ¿Por qué le daría la razón a esa extraña agresiva?_

—Bueno, entonces eso coméntaselo a Vegeta.—Sonrió la princesa conservando sus modales.— El ya sabrá que decidir.

—¿Vegeta? Vaya, no por calentarle la cama te da el derecho de referirte a él como una igualada. —Sonrió soberbia mientras observaba como Bulma enarcaba una ceja con molestia contenida.—Resultaste más vulgar de lo que creí.

—Oh vaya, ya entiendo.—Rió jocosa la princesa causando confundimiento en la morena.—El león cree que todos son de su condición…

—¡Tu no me ofenderás, maldita zorra! —Colérica, la moreno avanzó a zancadas para estar a la altura de ella, dispuesta a lanzársele a golpes en cualquier momento.—¡Escucha! Tu ni nadie me quitará lo que me corresponde ¡Yo seré la reina de Vegetaseí! La unión entre Vegeta y mía fue planeada desde que éramos unos infantes, y no una cualquiera fuereña que causa furor por ser la novedad me quitará mi lugar ¡Antes muerta!

—En primera, la vulgar es otra, una dama como de tu categoría no vería hablar de esa forma tan soez y baja como lo haces.—Decida, la princesa avanzó un paso más hacia la mujer, estaba consciente que esa fiera con un solo movimiento le rompería su cuello, pero para estas alturas su orgullo estaba hablando por si solo.—Segundo, ni tu ni nadie me hablará de esa forma ¿Tu quien te crees para hablarme así, cuando no eres ni la reina? Y tercero, no es mi culpa que Vegeta me haya preferido encima de ti.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, cuando menos lo previó Bulma sintió las manos de la mujer sujetándola del cuello. La ahogaría en ese momento, en ese lugar ¡Que indignante! La peli azul quien se defendía enterrando las uñas en el salvaje agarre de la mujer jadeaba debido a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo así como su cuello blanquecino se veía lastimado por las manos de la morena, _esa mujer estaba decidida a deshacerse de ella._

En un movimiento rápido o más desesperado por no perder la vida en manos de esa fiera, Bulma alcanzó a enterrar sus uñas en el ojo derecho de la mujer, provocando de esa forma que la soltará de su ataque mientras que chillaba de dolor por la osadía de la princesa. La princesa recuperaba su respiración de golpe que fue un bálsamo para pecho agitado, su garganta ardía como nunca y su cuello dolía con demasía. Sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, _deseaba aprovechar ese momento de vulnerabilidad de la morena y regresarle lo que le hizo._

—¡Maldita! —Gritó la morena escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.— ¡Vegeta te eligió solo por venganza con su padre!

Bulma quien aún se encontraba recuperando el aliento, sintió la mirada colérica de la mujer sobre ella, comprendió en ese momento que nadie la había mirado con verdadero odio hasta ese momento. Era evidente que la guerrera le deseaba incluso la muerte por _"robarle"_ algo que jamás le perteneció. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse mal por ello, sentir tal vez piedad o tristeza, Bulma decidió lanzar un contraataque, _había atacado su orgullo de mujer._

—Tal…tal vez Vegeta se case conmigo como venganza contra el rey, respetable dama.—Sonrió burlona mientras la mujer se carcomía en su propia ira.—Y en todo caso, me alegro se ser yo el medio para alcanzar tal fin.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

— _¿Sobre tu cadáver que cosa, Celery?_

Ambas mujeres dirigieron su mirada rápidamente ante la imagen que descansaba recargada sobre el umbral de la puerta. Al notar el rostro conocido, la guerrera le dio una rápida reverencia apenada por su espectáculo que presenció el hombre, mientras que Bulma se limitó dedicarle una media sonrisa.

—Príncipe Tarble.—Abrumada, la guerrera avanzó hasta la salida, no sin antes detenerse a un lado del joven.—Yo siento que haya…

—¿Es necesario recordarte cuál es tu lugar aquí, Celery? —Los almendrados ojos de la mujer se abrieron como par de platos, indignada, _evidentemente molesta._ No era una novedad para el joven príncipe que ella no era de su agrado y ni mucho menos para él, solo fingía hipocresía por ganarse el afecto de la familia real, y eso para Tarble era demasiado irritable.—Creo que ya lo sabes. Ahora ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas a la dama y a mí?

—Sí príncipe.—Susurró rechinando entre dientes mientras le daba otra reverencia y no sin antes de salir regalándole una mirada asesina a Bulma, quien la princesa no dudo en regresarle una mirada orgullosa.

Tras estar solos en la biblioteca, la tensión aminoró por completo. Bulma dejó salir todo el aire de su pecho ¿Es que esa mañana no estaría ni un solo momento en paz?

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Celery? —Demandó el menor de los príncipes acercándose a ella.—¿Te hizo algo?

—¿Cómo sabías que ella estaba aquí? —Susurró la princesa quien masajeaba su cuello.

—Después de lo que sucedió en la mañana, me imaginé que ella sería la primera en atacarte y bueno, sus gritos se escuchaban en el pasillo.—Bulma enrojeció de su rostro ¡Seguro Tarble pensaba que era una vulgar que se lanzaba a los golpes! Pero su pena pasó inmediatamente a segundo plano al notar el grado de importancia de las palabras del pequeño príncipe.—¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

—Na-nada importante.—Murmuró dudosamente.—Tarble ¿A qué te refieres con lo de la mañana?

—No te preocupes.—Le sonrió cautelosamente al comprender la alteración de ella.—Nappa fue a buscarme para contarme del altercado de la mañana de mi padre con Vegeta, y bueno, dijo que se le fueron algunas palabras…¿Segura que te encuentras bien? —Susurró preocupado al ver como el rostro de la mujer palidecía.—Si Celery te hizo algo…

—Tarble…—Le interrumpió.— ¿Quién más sabe de eso?

—Nappa me informo que esa información solo quedó en los presentes, eso incluye a mi padre, Celery y Parsley, el padre de ella. En cuanto sucedió eso, Nappa se encargo de que la información no corriera más allá de lo que escucharon.—Susurró mirándola con su mirada pacífica.—Si lo que te preocupa es el tema de tu identidad, por el momento no hay tanta gravedad, mi padre ni los presentes se creyeron eso, imaginaron que solo fue una broma de mi hermano.

—¿Entonces porque hace unos momentos vino Nappa buscando a tu hermano, porque el rey quería hablar de mí?

—Ah bueno.—Musitó apenado.—Nappa dice que la forma en cómo Vegeta te proclamo como…bueno ya sabes su _reina,_ lo dijo con una seguridad que provocaron que mi padre como los que estaban en ese momento se creyeran las palabras de mi hermano.—Suspiró.—Incluso Nappa lo sintió muy real, cuando fue a buscarme y decirme de lo sucedido por un momento no le creí, pero la expresión de Nappa temerosa me hizo dudar…

—Pero…pero…—Conmocionada, no sabía cómo formulas sus palabras, mientras que los ojos brillosos del príncipe la alteraban _algo le decía que el menor de la casa real lucía ¿Emocionado?_ — Sí entonces creyeron lo de la boda ¿Por qué dudan de mi nombre?

—Porque creyeron que fue parte de una mofa por parte de mi hermano para fastidiarlos.—Continuó el menor.—Me refiero a que creen que Vegeta quiere casarse contigo, pero que solo mencionó que eras la hija de Paragus con el fin de molestarlos. Sí lo sé, todo suena complicado.—Rió.—Por eso mi padre lo mandó a llamar, quiere saber quién eres en realidad y porque Vegeta demostró tanto fervor hacia ti…

—Ya…ya veo…—Susurró nerviosa la mujer.—Pero…¡Hey! ¿De qué te ríes? —Soltó molesta.—Esto no está resultando nada divertido para mí.

—Porque me resulta curioso que mi hermano haya dicho algo como eso.—Le sonrió amistosamente.—¿Sabe? Siento que mi hermano trata de ocultar algo que evidentemente está surgiendo con usted…

—No es gracioso.— Indignada, alzó su cabeza hacia otro lado mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.—Lo que dijo Vegeta solo fue una excusa por la presión del rey.

—Cómo sea.—Sonrió tiernamente el príncipe acercándose a ella.—Antes de llegar acá, me encontré con mi hermano quien iba hacia la habitación de mi padre y me aseguró que no iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara.

Su cuerpo volvió a arder con las palabras del príncipe, quien este no pasó por alto la reacción de ella al escuchar de su hermano.

—Bulma.—Continuó el joven mirándola directamente a sus orbes cielo.—Nunca me imagine que en una situación como esta, mi hermano fuese el primero en mostrarse interesado en usted. —Susurró.— A lo que me refiero es que, creí que Vegeta sería el primero en perjudicarla contra mi padre debido a su obstinada terquedad y orgullo. Creo que al final se dio cuenta que usted es más la victima que culpable en esta situación.

—El repentino interés del príncipe en mí, se debe absolutamente a un trato que hicimos.—Susurró provocando que el joven arqueará una ceja sorprendido por su declaración.—De no haberle propuesto esa idea, seguro que en estos momentos Vegeta me hubiese dado la espalda.

—¿Trato?

—Sí.—Resopló cansada mientras que sujetaba más su propio cuello dándose leve masajes debido al altercado con la mujer de nombre _Celery.—_ Le dije que le ayudaría aganar esta guerra siempre y cuando me concediera mi libertad.

—Está diciendo ¿Está dispuesta a traicionar a su padre? —Añadió sorprendido.— ¿Vegeta aceptó?

—Tú sabes muy bien mi situación.—Cabizbaja comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al ventanal, observando como la luz del medio día bañaba con sus celestiales rayos de sol los jardines del castillo.—Ayer me escapé con Lunch y Raditz.—Un sonido se sorpresa se escapó de la boca del príncipe, mientras que ella seguía de espaldas.—Claro, aunque tuviese toda la intención de irme y nunca regresar, Raditz nunca lo hubiese permitido. Lo convencí a regañadientes ya que estaba entusiasmada de acompañar a Lunch al pueblo vecino donde se llevaba a cabo una verbena y ahí trabajaba su madre.—Suspiró.—Todo marchaba bien, hasta que lo vi…

—¿A quién? —Cuestionó intrigado, imaginándose la furia de su hermano si se hubiese enterado de ello.— ¿Vegeta los descubrió?

—No, no del todo.—Sonrió apaciguada.—Raditz al final le contó todo cuando regresamos. Sí claro discutimos, pero no pasó a mayores….

—Un momento.—Susurró incrédulo.— ¿Estás diciendo que mi hermano no tomó represarías contra ti?

—No. El problema mayor no es ese…—Suspiró cansada.—En el pueblo vecino me encontré a….a Broly, no supe como escapé de sus garras pero no descansará hasta encontrarme y…y matarme.

—Dios santo…—Exclamó aterrado el príncipe mirando hacia otro punto inexistente de la biblioteca.— ¿Pero cómo se enteró que estás en las Tierras del Este?

—No lo sé.—Su voz temblorosa delataba la ansiedad que sentía ella en ese momento, por más fuerte que fuera sentía que ya no podía cargar más con todas esas emociones.—Pero hará todo lo imposible hasta dar conmigo. Fue por esa razón que le expuse mi verdad al príncipe y por consiguiente le propuse un trato, sí el detenía a Broly yo le daría la información necesaria para que pudieran ganar contra ellos. Claro, siempre y cuando no afecten a sus habitantes, aunque en realidad serían beneficiados pues la avaricia de mi padre está dejando a su pueblo sin recursos…

—¿Y mi hermano que te dijo?

—Aceptó.—Susurró cerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos.— Y al acabar esta guerra….me dejará ir.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, provocando que Tarble se sintiera incomodo, nunca imaginó que las cosas para ella estuvieran más crueles de lo que imaginaba y para el peor de los casos no solo era ella la única afectada, pues si bien Broly andaba merodeando por sus tierras solo significaba una cosa; _en cualquier momento atacaría a los saiyajin._

—Bulma.—La aludida giró sobre su lugar encontrándose con la enternecedora mirada de Tarble. Era increíble como ambos príncipes se parecían mucho físicamente, pero lo que los diferenciaban eran sus miradas, Tarble era dulce, paciente y sereno, mientras que Vegeta era caos, intensidad, _pasión._ — Yo te prometí a que te ayudaría a salir de aquí, que haría lo posible porque mi hermano estuviera de nuestra parte, ya al parecer.—Sonrió dulcemente.—Usted lo logró sin mi ayuda. Le aseguro que Vegeta cumplirá con su palabra.

—Gracias por todo Tarble.—Genuinamente, Bulma llegó hasta él sonriéndole de una manera tan conmovedora ocasionando que el joven príncipe sintiera más empatía por ella.— Te aseguro que tu madre está muy orgullosa del joven bondadoso en que te has convertido.—Los ojos del moreno se iluminaron con ese comentario, causando ternura en ella.—Posees de un corazón valioso.

—¿Sabes? Si mi madre estuviera viva, al igual que yo, desearíamos que esa mentira de mi hermano fuese realidad.

—¿Qué mentira?

—Vegeta será todo lo que quieras, terco, orgulloso y frío para expresar sus emociones, después de todo mi padre se empeñó por qué no fuera tan sentimental como yo.—Rio.—Pero con todos sus defectos, es un hombre de palabra…

—Vegeta no es un hombre frío después de todo.—Susurró inconsciente de que sus palabras tomarían por sorpresa al menor.—Tiene carácter, temple y su orgullo lo lleva a alcanzar sus propósitos. Es un hombre entregado y de palabra como dices, nunca había conocido a alguien tan peculiar como él…

—Me alegra que encuentres todo eso en él.—Sonrió divertido.—Vegeta ha llegado muy lejos, sin embargo todavía necesita mucha…alegría en su vida.—Se detuvo al ver la conmoción en los ojos de la peli azul, para después agregar.—Y desearía que en su vida conociera una persona como usted para que le pudiera brindar ese sentimiento que aclama su alma.

* * *

Estaba a unos pasos de entrar a la habitación de su padre, su malestar cada vez crecía con cada segundo pasar ¿Cuánto tendría más que tolerar ese fastidioso día? No dejaba de pensar con lo ocurrido con Bulma en la biblioteca ¿Porqué había sido tan estúpido de exponerse de esa forma ante ella? Tan solo de recordar sus palabras en un momento de vulnerabilidad le causaba un repudio a él mismo ¡Y encima ella lo había rechazado!

Se sentía extraño, cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras algo en su pecho se oprimió y un sentimiento de que algo le habían arrebatado se colaba en su cuerpo ¿Por qué ella era así de cruel? Se odiaba a sí mismo por bajar la guardia con ella, pero desde el primer momento en que había probado sus labios no dejaba de pensar, soñar y delirar con esa mujer de cabellos como el mar, simplemente se había convertido en una adicción ¿Sería un castigo divino? Solo sabía una cosa, _la necesitaba como nunca, su cuerpo lo pedía, su mente, su presencia._

—Vegeta.—El viejo soldado que caminaba a su costado, se antepuso antes de que el moreno se adentrara a los aposentos de su padre, regalándole una mirada fría muy extraña en el calvo.— ¿Qué le dirá al rey?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Nappa.—Bramó molesto.— Ahora, quítate.

—Lo siento príncipe.—Nuevamente impidió el andar del moreno provocando un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho Vegeta, sabía que el príncipe está a punto de explotar.— Pero le dije que no dejaría que nada le pasara a la princesa Bulma, así tenga que enfrentarme a usted.

Sorprendido, el príncipe enarcó una ceja incrédulo ante la posición defensiva del viejo soldad de la familia hacia Bulma. Sintió como su sangre hirvió tan solo de ver como el hombre lo desafiaba ¿Qué se creía? Pero mayor fue en como defendía a capa y espada a la mujer ¡Nadie le diría que hacer y qué no hacer con ella!

Tratando de esconder la furia que comenzaba a emanar su cuerpo, intentó ignorar el comentario del soldado por no decir pasando por alto su insolencia. No obstante sintió como la enorme mano de Nappa se depositaba sobre su hombro deteniendo su andar.

—¡Quita tu sucia mano de mi hombro! —Murmuró colérico el príncipe.—Estoy llegando a mi límite Nappa, si no lo haces te juro que te daré la golpiza de tu vida.

—Si quiere desquitarse, hágalo.—Lo desafió.—Pero por lo que más quiera, no perjudique más a la princesa.

Iracundo, el príncipe deshizo bruscamente el agarre del soldado, y antes de cruzar por la puerta, molesto le dirigió una última mirada.

—Estoy cansado de todos ustedes, yo sabré que hacer con esa mujer. Para tu consuelo, aún necesito de esa mujer para mi próximo ataque, así que no dejaré que mi padre la exponga, aún.

—¿Qué? —Susurró petrificado imaginándose lo peor.—Pero…

—¡Basta Nappa! —Rugió con su vena frontal palpitando de ira contenida.—No voy a darte explicaciones. Ahora, mueve tu trasero y ve a preparar lo necesario para un viaje largo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Es que hoy amaneciste sordo o tonto? —Escupió sarcástico.— Viajaré a las tierras del Oeste. Prepara mi equipaje y todo lo necesario para ese viaje, y también un carruaje, lo quiero todo para salir en dos horas.

—Pe-pero la princesa Bulma…

—A ella también me la llevaré.—Soltó molesto dándole la espalda.— Infórmale que viajaremos en dos horas, y también al soldado Raditz, adviértele que si le quita un ojo de encima juro que le disloco el otro brazo.

—Vegeta.—Nuevamente añadió el calvo tentando a su suerte, sabía que las amenazas del príncipe nunca eran vacías, pero ahora más que nunca le importaba la seguridad de Bulma, aquella niña que la vio sufrir en sus tiempos de servicio a Paragus.—¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad? Me refiero, a que ella no es hija de Paragus.

El príncipe se tensó al escucharlo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora congelando al calvo. Nappa lo conocía muy bien, prácticamente estuvo al tanto de toda su adolescencia y podía ver como el príncipe no era inmune ante lo que sucedía con la princesa. En un inicio creyó que cegado por la ira inculcada por parte de su padre hacia los Tsufurujín atacaba a la mujer, pero con cada día que pasaba y ver cómo reaccionaba el príncipe ante cualquier cosa que sucediera con esa mujer podía notar una aura diferente en su presencia, _incluso notaba como su atención de alteraba por completo cuando solo escuchaba el nombre de Bulma._

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de una verdad que estuvo siempre frente a sus ojos y que nadie quería reconocerlo, _el príncipe se sentía atraído a ella._

Vegeta no dijo nada, se limitó a dejarlo solo sobre el pasillo azotando detrás de sí la puerta de la habitación del rey, y dejando a un Nappa consternado con esa nueva revelación ante sus ojos. Tal vez quien corría más peligro en esto no era Bulma, si no Vegeta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aturdido, el príncipe fue el primero en romper el silencio tenso que se encontraba la habitación de su padre bramando su interrogante con suma insolencia. La amplia recámara se encontraba iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban sobre el balcón, todo lucía tan limpio y pulcro, mientras que en el fondo, sentado sobre un reposé individual, el rey contemplaba absorto la correspondencia que se había acumulado en todos esos meses de su ausencia.

El rey al escucharlo se limitó a verlo por el rabillo, pero inmediatamente regresó su atención a la carta que sostenía entre sus manos, frunciendo su entrecejo, _una mueca muy similar de parte de los Ouji,_ mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—No te permito que te dirijas a mí de esa manera.—Le reprendió el mayor sin quitar sus ojos de la carta.—Me debes respeto, no solo soy tu padre, si no también tu rey.

—¿Qué es lo que desea escuchar, alteza? —Ironizó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el balcón, siendo seguido por una mirada reprobatoria de su progenitor.—

—Pasaré por alto tus insolencias.—Añadió dejando la carta sobre la mesita adjunta a él, mientras que daba otro sorbo a su copa.— Lo de esta mañana tu comportamiento fue de lo más vulgar, no solo ofendiste a Celery y su padre, si no que pasaste por alto mi autoridad frente a los presentes.

—No es posible que a estas alturas te sorprendas de mi forma de ser.—Sonrió sarcástico.— Sabes muy bien que no soy tan diplomático como Tarble.

—Eso no está por discutirse, sé que piensas más con la espada que con la cabeza.—Dicho eso provocó una mirada colérica en el príncipe, causando ahora un regocijo en él.—El punto es que ¿Me puedes explicar de que se trato tu teatro que montaste? Porque es evidente que nadie te creyó.

—¿A sí? —Sarcástico, el príncipe comenzó a acercarse a su padre desafiándolo con su mirada.— ¿Y que puede ser increíble?

—Deja de jugar conmigo Vegeta.—Molesto, el rey se puso de pie, tal vez en un acto para intimidar a su hijo, aunque a estas alturas era algo ya imposible en el príncipe, Vegeta era mucho más fuerte que su padre, por ende aplicar fuerza bruta contra su hijo era un suicidio.—Ya me cansé de tu obstinación ante este tema, tu pueblo te necesita como rey y actúas de una manera tan soberbia. ¿Y así pretendes que te deje el cargo? Con tus acciones me demuestras que aún te falta mucho por aprender.

—Sabes muy bien que puedo ocupar el puesto.—Soltó iracundo el príncipe.—No necesito cumplir con esos estúpidos estándares para eso.

—¿Lo haces para llevarme la contra, verdad?

—Puede ser.—Sonrió ladino.—A mí nadie me da órdenes de lo que tengo que hacer, ni mucho menos tú.

—¡Soy tu rey! —Gritó energúmeno.— ¡Y harás lo que digo! Ahora mismo irás con Parsley y Celery, te disculparás y tomarás a la guerrera como esposa.

—Al parecer la edad te está afectado.—Espetó burlón el príncipe mientras veía como el rostro de su padre parecía arder en llamas.—Ve a descansar, porque al menos yo no pienso seguir discutiendo más del tema.

—¡Insolente! Me está cansando tu actitud Vegeta, y estoy pensando seriamente reconsiderar la idea sobre que dejarás el puesto ya que no piensas seguir de acuerdo a las leyes.

—Cómo quieras.—Susurró con una calma que logró desconcertar al rey, cuando se lo proponía el príncipe podía llegar a ser tan cabeza dura como en ese instante.—Con gusto veré como tu legado se desmoronará en pedazos.

—Eso lo estás haciendo con tus comportamientos ególatras…¡Tienes que casarte a como dé lugar!

—Yo ya te dije cual es mi oferta, si no es con la mujer que te mencioné, entonces no aceptes más de mi parte.

El monarca con una mirada inquisitiva analizaba el comportamiento de su hijo, es muy extraño que actuara de esa forma ¿De cuándo acá se veía tan rejego en incluso dejar el trono solo por no estar con la mujer que quería? Vegeta no era así, incluso antes de que el se marchara por meses, cuando le mencionó el tema de conseguirle una esposa el príncipe se mostró tan desinteresado y ahora mostraba una faceta muy distinta al frío y hostil del mayor de sus hijos, _y presentía que algo tenía que ver esa mujer de cabellos azul._

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —Insistió el rey.— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ya lo sabes, dudo mucho que hayas olvidado su nombre.

—Por supuesto que no me tragué tu cuento con que es una _Densetsu_ , solo fue una de tus bromas de mal gusto.

—¿Y cuál sería el problema que ella se llamara así? —No era tonto, sabía perfectamente cuál era el problema, pero en ese duelo de miradas con su padre, sentía su sangre arder de la ira contenida hacia su progenitor que insistía con la absurda idea del matrimonio, solo quería hacerlo rabiar como él se encontraba en ese instante.—

—Jamás permitiría que un vástago de Paragus se mezclara con nosotros y bien lo sabes Vegeta.

Para el príncipe no pasó de desapercibido la ira con lo que mencionó su padre respecto a Paragus, si bien era un odio compartido por ambos hombres hacia su enemigo de años, ambos canalizaban ese odio de distintas formas. Para el príncipe lo era solo por el poder y sed de ambición en esta batalla, pero para el rey iba más de ello, se _trataba de traición y honor._

—Responde.—Demandó el rey con su ronca voz ya cansado del tema.— ¡Quién es esa mujer!

—¿Qué hay de malo con que me uniera con la hija de Paragus? —Sonrió petulante mientras observaba como su padre se alteraba con cada palabra de él.— Después de todo, mi unión con esa mujer fue planificada desde que éramos unos niños.—El rostro colérico del rey se transformó de uno molesto a uno sorprendido por la declaración de su hijo, mientras que Vegeta disfrutaba de la encrucijada que le planteaba a su padre.— Ahora tú dime ¿Por qué mierda nunca me contaste esa parte de la historia?

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—No importa quién me lo haya dicho, el punto es que hay muchas cosas que no me has contado de tu pasado con Paragus, ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre también en esto?

—¡Basta! —Vociferó el rey acercándose peligrosamente a su hijo, mientras que Vegeta seguía con su actitud arrogante sin inmutarse ante él.— ¡Nadie tiene derecho a hablar de ella! ¡Su nombre está prohibido en este lugar!

—Perfecto.—Sonrió socarrón.— Entonces tú tampoco tienes derecho de saber quién es esa mujer misteriosa que pienso hacerla mi esposa.

Dicho eso, el príncipe regresó su andar hacia la salida, escuchando cientos de improperios por parte de su padre a sus espaldas. Estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, sabía incluso cuales serías los siguientes pasos del rey al momento en que él cruzara por esa puerta, sin embargo se encontraba más calmado a comparación de cuando entró a la habitación; _todos creían que lo de su boda con Bulma era una mentira, y para el colmo ni siquiera ella se llamaba de esa manera._

Sin embargo sabía cómo era el proceder del rey, y por consiguiente necesitaban dejar lo más pronto Vegetaseí antes de que el descubriera la verdad, aunque si las cosas se ponían en una balanza, todo estaba más a su favor pues en ese lugar solo existían dos personas que sabían a ciencia exacta sobre la situación de Bulma, y esas dos personas eran las personas más leales a él.

—Para tu consuelo.—Proclamó el príncipe mientras sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta.— Esa mujer no es la hija de quien estás pensando.

El rey se quedó sobre su lugar observando cómo su hijo lo dejaba solo en su alcoba. Sentía hervir su sangre y unas inminentes ganas de ir bofetearlo se veía muy tentadora esa oferta, para su desgracia a estas alturas ningún golpe causaría efecto en su hijo y la única reacción que ocasionaría en él sería el golpe de regreso y vaya, eso sería muy humillante.

A veces se preguntaba si había hecho un buen trabajo como padre, como en ese momento volvía a surgir ese cuestionamiento. Desde que su esposa los había dejado, él se había consumido solo en la guerra contra Paragus, dejando a sus hijos en las manos de Nappa ¿Tal vez hizo falta su mano dura? Comparó el comportamiento de ambos príncipes, por un lado estaba el noble y dócil Tarble, con el no tenía problemas de conversación pero si de carácter, le desesperaba que su hijo fuese muy benevolente con su adversario, incluso a veces se llegaba a avergonzar de sus capacidades en la espada. Por otro lado estaba el impulsivo y temperamental Vegeta, su máximo orgullo, el que había traído más victorias en todos esos años a Vegetaseí, sin embargo su comportamiento reciente lo estaba haciendo dudar de sus capacidades ¿Sería que acaso estaba aferrado a un par de piernas que comenzaba a perder la cordura sosegado por la lujuria?

Preocupado y a la vez molesto, decidió que pondría cartas sobre el asunto, no dejaría que por una simple mujer su hijo perdiera los estribos, _después de todo, todas eran iguales, vulgares, traicioneras y ambiciosas._

—Alteza.— Saludó uno de sus soldados que se adentraba a su habitación minutos después de la ausencia del príncipe, reverenciándolo con respeto.— ¿Me mandó a llamar?

—Sí.—Susurró pensativo el rey.—Necesito que hagas una tarea muy especial…

—Estoy a sus ordenes alteza.

—Quiero que investigues algo.

* * *

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, escuchó como alguien se introducía a su habitación. Posó su mirada agua marina encontrándose con el viejo soldado de la familia, y al parecer el aludido percibió el rechazo de su presencia en la joven.

—Princesa Bulma.—La reverenció tras su breve saludo.—Lamento haber entrado sin antes anunciarme, pero está todo listo para que me acompañe.

—Bien.

El silencio domino entre ellos a lo largo del recorrido, por una parte Nappa no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, la última vez que la había visto era una niña de solo diez años, que a pesar del infierno en el que vivía siempre le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, sin embargo ahora, después de nueve largos años la mujer se mostraba fría ante él, ya no era la pequeña princesa que la encubría de las reprimendas de su padre.

Bulma por su parte no decía nada, se mantenía ausente en sus pensamientos mirando las puntas de sus zapatillas, era un día lleno de tantas emociones que el simple hecho de seguir hablando de esos temas le resultaba tedioso, No obstante no pasaba de desapercibido la compañía del soldado. La princesa cuando lo volvió a ver después de tantos años le sorprendió encontrárselo en ese lugar, cuando el viejo calvo trabaja al servicio de su padre ella se había ganado muy rápido su afecto, así como el resto del personal del castillo. Su relación con Nappa era un especie de vínculo paternal, era la imagen que siempre deseó encontrar en su padre y las veces que compartía su tiempo con el calvo era todo un regocijo.

Sin embargo ahora las cosas eran distintas, ella ya no era una niña de diez años para que corriera a él y se lanzara a sus brazos después de una reprimenda injustificada de Paragus, ahora era una dama que debía comportarse a la altura de la situación, y odiaba eso, pues volverlo a ver fue como encontrarse de nuevo a su ángel protector.

Nappa pensaba que ella le guardaba resentimiento debido a la traición a su padre y unirse con el pueblo enemigo, pero la verdad variaba mucho de esa afirmación, si bien Bulma se mostraba distante con él y sumándole el hecho que desde su llegada a Vegetaseí era la segunda vez que se encontraban cara a cara, realmente la princesa se encontraba sentida con él por _haberla dejado con esos monstruos, Nappa era el único que la defendía de esos seres abominables y desde su ausencia ella se sentía tan insegura._

—El príncipe dice que llegará después de usted.—Susurró el calvo rompiendo con el silencio.—Antes debe dejar unos asuntos pendientes, por lo que no irá sola, la acompañará Raditz y un escuadrón.

—Oh, entiendo. —Comentó en el mismo tono de voz siguiendo su andar.— ¿A dónde me llevan?

Debido a los sucesos de la mañana, Vegeta había ideado un plan, sabía que su padre sería capaz de indagar hasta el final con tal de saber la identidad de Bulma y cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad, ardería Vegetaseí. Por lo que ese mismo día había ideado llevarla consigo a Capsule, ya que estaba el compromiso de la futura reina Tights y por ende había dado su palabra en asistir a dicho evento, que más bien solo era por imponer su presencia como el futuro sueño de esos lares. Aunque también esa salida iba con un doble propósito, _el secreto de Bulma._

Por lo que después de haber abandonado la biblioteca, la princesa que encontró con Nappa y este le había informado sobre los planes de Vegeta, que era urgente que ella dejará el castillo antes de que su padre cometiera una locura contra ella.

Tenía miedo, debía reconocerlo, nunca imagino que su mañana fuera a ser decisiva, pero ante esa adversidad no bajaba la cabeza, aprovecharía cada segundo a su alcance y tras escuchar que el viaje sería a las tierras del oeste sin duda aceptó esa oferta ¡Haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para no volver nunca más a Vegetaseí! Era su momento de oro.

A unos pasos de ella, se encontraba el patio anexo donde la esperaba un carruaje con equipaje lleno de lo indispensable para su viaje, _que deseaba que no fuera de retorno._ A un lado del carruaje se encontraba un Raditz dándole instrucciones a la escolta que esperaban solo por ella, de cierta formo se tranquilizó a ver al testarudo de su soldado personal, al menos no estaría tan sola.

—Antes de llegar abordar el barco que los lleven a las tierras del oeste, primero harán una parada en el poblado _Sadala. —_ Indicó Nappa deteniéndose a un lado de ella.—El viaje es largo, por lo que necesitaran descansar y realizar el transbordo en el siguiente puerto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo está Sadala de aquí?

—Aproximadamente seis horas. No conviene irse desde el puerto de Vegetaseí ya que sería el viaje más prolongado, mientras que si salen de Sadala será menos cansado.

—Entiendo, gracias.

—Y otra cosa.—Susurró el soldado poniéndose a frente a ella.— Le prometo que no dejaré que nadie la vuelva a lastimar, no la dejaré esta vez.

Bulma sintió como una presión se liberaba de ella en ese momento, no pudo más con sus emociones encontradas y se lanzó a los brazos del grandulón Nappa, dejando al viejo desconcertado por su acción. La princesa al instante de sentir su cercanía con el soldado sintió escocer sus ojos, era tanto el nerviosismo en ese momento que mandó al carajo todos sus protocolos, _cuanto ansiaba un abrazo así de paternal como el de su viejo amigo Nappa._ Torpemente el soldado la sujeto de sus hombros, sintiendo como una sonrisa se depositaba en su rostro, mientras que al mismo tiempo el dejaba liberar una tensión, _no lo odiaba después de todo._

—No te culpo.—Susurró la princesa alejándose de él, mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.—Yo también hubiera aprovechado cualquier oportunidad mejor para dejar ese infierno.

—Lamento haberla dejado en esa jauría.—Le susurró tristemente.—Nunca debí haberla dejado sola….

—No te preocupes por ello.—Sonrió melancólica.—Pronto terminará todo esto, y volveré a donde siempre pertenecí.

El soldado guardó silencio ante la seguridad de ella, deseaba poder decirle la verdad, que ella no llevaba la sangre del mal nacido de Paragus, si tan solo…

— _¿Ya podemos partir?_

Ambos giraron al encontrarse con un Raditz malhumorado y ¿Lleno de golpes? Bulma sorprendida, se llevó las manos a su boca debido al estado mallugado del soldado, ella no recordaba que Broly la había dejado de esa manera, ¡Lucía incluso peor!

—¡Por Dios! —Exclamó genuinamente preocupada la princesa.— ¿Pero que te pasó?

—Mejor no preguntes y vámonos.—Rugió irritado el soldado.—No quiero otra llamada de atención del príncipe.

—¿Te hizo eso Vegeta? —Susurró conmocionada.— ¡Que se cree! ¡Es un cretino!

—¡Oye! Te recuerdo que le debes respeto a…

—¡Ya basta! —Rugió Nappa en medio de ellos dos interrumpiendo al soldado.—Tienen que irse, es una orden del príncipe.

—Bien…—Susurró el hijo de Bardock alejándose en medio de maldiciones al aire.

—Estarás bien.—Continuó Nappa con Bulma, quien está la miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de vitalidad.— Ahora, debes irte.

—¿Mi vida corre peligro? —Susurró más curiosa que alarmada.—Sin rodeos Nappa.

—Te aseguro que no.—Le sonrió cómplice.—No lo permitiré.

* * *

El ruido de la piedra mojada frotada contra su espada producía un sonido irritable para cualquiera de oído sensible. Los que pasaban frente a él le daban la vuelta debido a la temida imagen que presentaba el príncipe; _con una mirada llena de ira, perdida hacia algún punto inexistente, mientras afilaba su espada en movimientos oscos._

Estaba cansado, perdido en su propia locura y obsesionado por _encontrarla,_ incluso había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas había asesinado en ese tiempo buscándola llenado de ira por no dar con _su princesa._ Rabioso, lanzó su espada al suelo en un acto de impotencia ¿Dónde podría estar esa mujer? Cada segundo perdido para él era una agonía, sus dolores de cabeza aumentaban y su sed de hacer derramar ríos de sangre crecía más y más. Su pequeño escuadrón que lo acompañaban en esa expedición podían ver que el futuro heredero de Tsufuru cada vez perdía más la razón y solo actuaba por impulso y si de por sí era muy difícil ver alguna expresión en su gélido rostro, últimamente veían en él una mirada perdida que provocaba darle escalofríos a cualquiera que estuviese a unos metros de él.

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas, sin embargo no hizo intento alguno de darle importancia, o tal vez se debía a que se encontraba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que no concebía que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Majestad? —Tartamudo, el escuálido soldado esperaba impaciente sobre la entrada de la tienda personal del príncipe sujetando la cortina entre sus dedos temblorosos. Brincó más sobre su lugar cuando la mirada desorbitada del moreno se depositó sobre él y fue como sentir un balde de agua fría caer encima de él, juraría que el mismo príncipe había olido su miedo ya que se limito a regalarle una sonrisa bastante tétrica y escalofriante.—

—Qué ocurre.—Dijo sin alguna emoción en sus palabras, pero vaya, su voz era demasiada imponente como para no temblar al escucharla.—Y sé breve.

—Sí-si…—Respiró agitadamente sudando de miedo mientras que al mismo tiempo daba un paso adentro.—Un hombre lo busca, asegura que le convine bastante escucharlo.

—Bien.—Dicho eso, se acercó a tomar de nuevo su espada recién afilada comenzando a jugar con ella dando una serie de movimientos al aire como si estuviese enfrentando a algún ser imaginario, provocando que el temeroso soldado retrocediera.—Hazlo pasar.

Veloz mente salió el joven mozo regalándole una torpe reverencia, provocando solo una risa burlona en Broly, al final el era consciente del miedo que generaba en las personas y eso era todo un orgulloso para el temerario hijo de Paragus.

No tardó en escuchar de nuevo a sus espaldas nuevamente unos pasos suponiendo que se trataba del enclenque que tenía por soldado. Sentándose en su silla mientras que tomaba de nuevo la piedra mojada para seguir afilando su espada, alzó su mirada encontrándose frente a él la imagen de un hombre ya entrado en años pero sin perder de una buena condición física, no obstante nada fuera de lo normal que lograra impresionarlo.

—Majestad.—Se inclinó el hombre dándole una leve reverencia, con un porte bastante seguro de sus movimientos y una sonrisa ladina, provocando que Broly arqueara sus cejas ante la facilidad con la que se movía ese extraño ante él, seguramente no tenía ni idea con quien estaba hablando ese don nadie para tratarlo con tanta soltura.—Le agradezco el hecho de haberme recibido, fue para mí toda una sorpresa enterarme que usted se encontraba por estos rubros.

—¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? —Rugió el príncipe con cierto despotismo, pero nuevamente para su asombro, el extraño no se demostró intimidado.—No tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces, al grano.

—Lo sé.—Sonrió ladino.—Usted no me conoce, pero su padre sí. Digamos que soy un fiel servidor a su familia.—Observó como el príncipe dejó a un lado la piedra en su mano, mientras que tomaba de la empuñadura a su espada recargando sus manos en ella y al mismo tiempo su barbilla.—El rey Paragus me conocer bastante bien, he trabajado para él exportando información de Vegetaseí todos estos años, no obstante al enterarme que usted se encontraba por estas tierras quise venir a comprobar con mis propios ojos si era cierto. Es un placer conocerlo personalmente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? —Exigió con su ceño molesto.— Cómo sé que no eres un vil muerto de hambre que pretende unirse a mi ejercito.

—Lo imaginé.—Rió debajo causando un leve enojo en el príncipe.—No tiene nada de que desconfiar príncipe, soy un fiel servidor hacia su padre y él podrá constatar mi palabra.—Sonrió orgulloso.— Y de la misma razón por la fidelidad que tengo a ustedes, vengo a traerles información respecto al rey Vegeta.

—Dilo.

—Bueno, en realidad las cosas parecen que se pusieron a su favor.—Añadió.—El rey Vegeta regresó hoy por la mañana después de su larga ausencia, el príncipe por su parte salió de viaje…sí mal no recuerdo a las tierras del Oeste por breve tiempo…

—¿A eso vienes? —Soltó el príncipe poniéndose de pie mientras que le daba la espalda ya aburrido de escucharlo.—No tengo tiempo para seguir escuchando más tonterías, mi propósito en las tierras del Este son específicas y no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo escuchando cosas que no me son relevantes por el momento. —Exhaló irritado.— ¡Ahora largo!

—En realidad príncipe, vengo por algo más importante.—Susurró durativo formulando las palabras correctas en cómo dirigirse al primogénito de Paragus, después de todo no quería tentar a su suerte.—Alteza, ¿Usted tiene hermanos? —Observó como la amplia espalda del príncipe se tensó al escuchar eso, dándose cuenta que el tema no sería para nada irrelevante hacia el sádico de Broly.—Siendo específico, ¿Tiene una hermana?

Violentamente, el príncipe giró sobre su eje encontrándose con el rostro del hombre que lo miraba ¿Divertido? Deseo en ese momento aventarse contra él y degollarlo ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido para burlarse de su agonía? No obstante, su parte racional le gritaba a la bestia que aguardara, que escuchara lo que se traía entre manos ese extraño sujeto.

—Sí…—Susurró vehemente el príncipe.—

—Oh vaya…—Murmuró sorprendido el hombre no sin borrar en su rostro muecas de gozo ante la nueva revelación.— Príncipe Broly ¿Su llegada a las tierras del este es por el extravío de ella? —La mirada desorbitada del moreno y sumándole su rostro ansioso por una respuesta le ayudo para afirmar la noticia que estaba por darle.—Lamento decirle príncipe Broly, que al parecer la familia real Ouji se ha burlado de ustedes, teniendo a la princesa como su _esclava._

* * *

El olor a pasto mojado se podía percibir en todo el lugar, incluso hasta dentro de las habitaciones. Llevaba al menos dos horas desde que habían llegado a _Sadala,_ un pueblo costero que pertenecía a los dominios de la familia real Ouji.

El lugar donde pasarían la noche era una fortaleza que residía en el monte más alto de Sadala y al mismo tiempo se encontraba el puerto a quince minutos a pie. Así como en Vegetaseí, la fortaleza contaba con grandes murallas aunque no tan altas como las del castillo donde estuvo encerrada todo ese tiempo. Se podían ver los estandartes de la familia real alzarse con orgullo y aunque el lugar era diez veces más pequeño que el castillo principal de Vegetaseí no dejaba el hecho de que estuviera igual de custodiado o incluso mayor aún.

El viaje de seis horas había sido demasiado tedioso para la princesa, tanto es que ni siquiera pudo ver con claridad el camino que había tomado el carruaje y su corte, pues la noche había caído sobre el lugar impidiendo al menos memorizarse el camino hacia donde la llevaban casi clandestinamente.

Tal como fueron las ordenes del príncipe, le acercaron todo lo necesario para que la peli azul pudiera instalarse con comodidad en lugar; desde entregándole una habitación, ropa limpia, comida, una bañera para que pudiera asearse, pero claro no sin que nadie le quitara los ojos de encima o al menos custodiándola para que no escapara como en otras ocasiones y esta vez Raditz ni siquiera se atrevía en hacerle la plática, evidentemente estaba molesto después de lo ocurrido en la noche de la verbena.

Lo malo del lugar es que debido a la cercanía a las costas el clima era más húmedo y sofocante, sumándole que las recientes lluvias dejaban que la vegetación impregnara su aroma en todo el lugar, pero fuera del clima, Bulma encontró en Sadala una vista maravillosa que le ofrecía esa noche estrellada, sobre el lienzo oscuro destellaban centenares de luceros, unos más resplandecientes que otros pero al final todas dentro de ese marco maravilloso.

Suspiró melancólica la princesa mientras que recargada sobre el balcón y bajo la luz de la luna reflexionaba todos los sucesos del día, jamás imaginó que las cosas tomaran un giro tan fuerte, tantas emociones que eran difíciles de asimilar y al mismo tiempo le aterraban.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? No solo era consciente de que el enfermo obsesivo de su hermano estaba en esos mismos lares empeñado a buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras, si no que ahora se había comprometido con traicionar a su pueblo para ayudar al territorio enemigo ¿Sería que solo estaba actuando por egoísmo propio? Estaba tan cansada, cansada por pensar en el resto y no en ella.

Y luego estaba él, _Vegeta,_ con sus palabras que no dejaban de retumbar en su mente, y que con tan solo recordarla hacía que su corazón se agitara y su cuerpo temblara ante lo que le provocaba en ella. Confundida, extasiada y preocupada era como se sentía en ese momento, Vegeta le provocaba un remolino de pasiones en ella al punto en que la dejaba sin aire y al mismo tiempo le dolía el pecho al sentir que tal vez solo eso fuese un deseo no _correspondido, se sentía tonta, como una ingenua adolescente inexperta en sentimientos._ Pero recordaba en la forma en cómo él le decía que se quedara, en como la besó, en cómo le prometía que él la dejaría libre de Broly y era cuando una calidez embriagaba su cuerpo, _su alma, su alma, y deseaba quedarse con ese orgulloso y petulante hombre, entregarse a él sin miramientos._

Escuchó cómo se abría lentamente la puerta de su habitación provocando que la princesa regresara al interior de esta y su corazón se detuvo al encontrarse con el dueño de sus insomnios, _no lo pudo evitar,_ pero sintió una descarga de intensa felicidad en cuanto vió el atezado rostro de Vegeta. Las facciones del príncipe mostraban una expresión impasible tan habitual en él, mientras que sus orbes azabaches expresaban otra cosa, _tal vez inquietud, como la de ella._

Bulma observó como el príncipe cerraba la puerta consigo y avanzaba hacia ella, con su porte tan intachable, orgulloso de sí mismo y emanando su divina juventud. Lucía tan apuesto como _siempre lo había considerado,_ con sus finas facciones iluminadas por el claro luz de la luna junto con la mezcla del fuego de las lámparas, realzando su varonil rostro, siendo la princesa asaltada por una dulce sensación escalofriante y excitante.

El silencio tenso se formo entre ellos, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, no obstante sus miradas fijas bajo la media noche del lugar no dejaban de desafiarse, _necesitaban tanto que decirse, pero ninguno se atrevía._

—¿Tu padre sabe ya la verdad?—Espetó la primer palabra Bulma, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia él, mientras que el príncipe seguía sobre su lugar cruzando de brazos frente a su pecho.—Porque no encuentro otra explicación para que me hayas sacado del castillo con tanta urgencia.

—Conociéndolo.—Prosiguió el moreno.—Me imagino que a estas alturas ya le preguntó a todo el personal del castillo sobre si alguien tenía idea de quien eras.

—¿Entonces no le dijiste la verdad?

—Lo dejé con la duda.—Murmuró arrogante.—No tienes nada de qué alarmarte, nadie en el castillo sabía de tu identidad, más que Nappa y Tarble, por lo tanto ninguno de ellos hablará.

—¿Entonces porque me trajiste contigo?

—Porque el terco de mi padre no iba a dejar en insistir con conocer quien eras, y me conviene tenerte más cerca sin que esté molestando y arruine mis planes, ya que aprovecharemos este viaje para que comencemos a aplicar nuestro trato. Mañana a primera hora me comenzaras a redactar los primeros puntos de acceso a Tsufuru.

—Oh veo.—Susurró lentamente desviando su mirada hacia la punta de sus zapatos.—Solo por el trato…

—¿Qué más? —Soltó fríamente el príncipe causando un tenso momento entre ellos.—Solo hago esto por el único hecho que nos une, ese _trato._ Por lo que lejos de mi padre tendré mejor tiempo para analizar cómo será el siguiente ataque contra Paragus.

—Bien.

Ninguno dijo nada, el silencio volvió a reinar sobre la habitación, parecía que ninguno quería moverse de su lugar y eso era una tortura para cada uno. Más molesto de lo que ya estaba, el príncipe giró sobre sus talones al ver la indiferencia de ella ante esto ¿Se portaba tan estoica después de que prácticamente la estaba protegiendo? O más bien, él era el tonto por proteger a una mujer como ella.

Giró sobre su lugar para abandonar la habitación, el silencio entre ellos lo estaba asfixiando, su sangre bombeaba con fuerza implorándole que se lanzara contra ella, le arrebatara ese blanco blusón y la hiera suya esa noche, pero su orgullo le gritaba que no se rebajara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—Vegeta.—Susurró la princesa provocando que el moreno detuviera abruptamente su paso.—¿Estás molesto conmigo, verdad?

—¿Molesto? —Bramó entre dientes mientras que volvía a darle la cara.— No sé a lo que te refieres…

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.—Lo desafió caminando en dirección a él.—Por negarme a estar contigo.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos como par de platos al escuchar semejante afirmación, sintió como su pulso se aceleró con tan solo oírla y su respiración se volvía más pesada ¿Qué se creía esa mujer vulgar para declarar algo como eso? No sabía si sentirse ofendido, sorprendido o más bien _cobarde, porque tal vez la mujer tenía toda la razón._

—No mujer.—Bramó el príncipe recuperando el juicio avanzado hacia ella, intentando que su voz no se fuera de su pecho ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Esa mujer lucía totalmente irresistible.—No me quieras tomar por estúpido.

—Nunca he dicho que lo fueras.—Añadió levemente molesta la princesa al ver la malinterpretación de sus palabras.—Jamás dije que…

—Escúchame tú a mi.—Detuvo su paso estando a medio metro de ella, mirándola con sus intensos orbes ónix logrando causar en ella un descarga eléctrica placentera en su cuerpo.— Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener algo seguro, creía que eras inteligente, pero al parecer…

—¿Algo seguro? —Soltó con furia arrugando sus cejas delgadas dando un paso más hacia él.— ¡No pienso ser tu concubina por el resto de mi vida si eso es lo que quieres!

—¡No dije que quería que lo fueras!—Le interrumpió elevando su voz mientras que terminaba la poca distancia entre ellos sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella golpear contra su rostro.—Yo…¡Tks! Maldita sea…

—¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Vegeta! —Gritó energúmena con el corazón a punto de estallar.— ¡Dímelo!

—¡Maldición!

Esto era todo, todo lo que necesitaba.

Bulma intentó empujarlo con fuerza al ver como el hombre la sujetó con una facilidad increíble entre sus brazos pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, sintió como sus muñecas fueron sujetadas a la espalda por las fuertes manos del príncipe, mientras que este la acomodó sobre él de tal manera que la suave redondez de sus pechos chochó contra el torso del hombre. Sus ojos tan grandes y azules se quedaron fijos tras una brevedad de segundos que para ella resultó ser una dulce eternidad en los azabaches del hombre ¡Maldita sea! Como le fascinaban la intensidad de sus ojos…No pudo evitar desviar su mirada a los labios entre abiertos el moreno, deseosa por hacerlos suyos de nuevo…

Percibió cómo la boca del príncipe cubría la suya y, al instante, se sintió paralizada por una llamarada de sensaciones que se extendió por todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, hasta que tuvo la sensación de no ser más que el títere de madera de un niño cuyas cuerdas acabaran de enredarse. Atrapada entre sus brazos y sujeta contra la dura superficie de su pecho, notó que la respiración se le aceleraba hasta convertirse en profundas e irregulares bocanadas. Fue entonces cuando percibió la lenta penetración de la lengua del príncipe, una intimidad fundente que provocó un intenso estremecimiento la recorriera de arriba abajo. La besó con más intensidad y las embestidas de su lengua se encontraron con una tímida retirada que arrancó un gemido ronco y burlón del pecho del moreno.

—Vegeta…—Susurró entre besos la princesa, logrando calmar su respiración agitada.—No…no…

—Basta Bulma.—Agitado, sujeto su rostro entre sus manos, sus labios lucían inflamados víctimas del intenso beso, provocando un terrible deseo en él y un estremecimiento en ella por escuchar por segunda vez su nombre en sus labios durante ese día.—No te haré nada malo, no haré algo que no quieras…

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

—¿Qué? —Susurró extrañado.—

—Temo a arrepentirme por no seguir mis deseos…

—No lo volveré a repetir dos veces…—Comenzó a besar su cuello emitiendo ligeros espasmos de placer en la peli azul.—Esta es mi oferta, quédate cuando todo termine.

—Vegeta yo…

—Conmigo no existen los términos medios mujer.

Sintió la fuerza de su respuesta, la urgencia que lo abrasaba, pero el príncipe permaneció igual de controlado mientras la exploraba con besos lánguidos. Los sedientos labios de Vegeta buscaron como imán a los dulces y cálidos de la princesa, fundiéndolos en una exquisita y deleitable danza de sensaciones que ellos evocaban en cada uno.

Una vez que tuvo la manos libres, Bulma no pudo reprimir la tentación de tocarlo: colocó una mano sobre lo tonificados músculos de su espalda y alzó la otra hasta la columna de su cuello. Vegeta alzó sus cálidas manos hasta el rostro de Bulma para cubrir las mejillas de la muchacha al tiempo que se concentraba en la boca y la poseía con besos hambrientos de los que robaban el alma, hasta que ella se encontró demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie. Cuando se le doblaron las rodillas, sintió que los brazos del príncipe la rodeaban de nuevo, esta vez cargándola usando de su abismal fuerza aunque claro, la peli azul no pesaba casi nada.

Sin romper el contacto de sus febriles besos, con toda la sutileza del mundo la colocó sobre la tentadora y amplia cama King size que yacía en medio del cuarto oscuro, depositándola tal como si se tratara de la flora más delicada en toda la faz de la tierra. Con el corazón desbocado, la princesa permaneció inmóvil mientras lo miraba fijamente. La luz era muy tenue en esa parte de la habitación y la cama estaba envuelta en sombras, la oscura silueta de Vegeta se cernió sobre ella y sus manos la movieron de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo colocándose sobre ella mientras que recargaba su peso sobre sus brazos que yacían en cada costado de ella, mirándola fijamente, deseoso, lleno de éxtasis y maravillado ante su musa de cabellos como el mar.

El deseo ya estaba instalado, la pasión por consiguiente deseaba ser protagonista de esa bella noche estrellada, solo faltaban ellos aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo con sus sentimientos, que esto iba más de lo que su mente quería asimilar, esto era distinto y a ambos príncipes se sentían intimidados con este nuevo sentimiento que comenzaban a compartir mutuamente, era una mezcla de euforia, agonía, inquietud, deseo, curiosidad, o tal vez _felicidad._

Temblorosa, Bulma alzó una de sus manos hacia el rostro del moreno, acariciando con el dorso de la misma las mejillas del príncipe evocando en él una sensación única, erizando incluso hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. Víctima de las caricias de la mujer, Vegeta cerró los ojos impaciente, no quería actuar como un salvaje ¿Qué demonios ocurría con él? ¿Desde cuándo era tan considerado con alguien, en especial con ella? Impaciente, abrió sus ojos ante las dudas que aturdían su mente y frente a él solo se encontró con la imagen más tentadora del mundo, con la mujer más bella que sus ojos jamás había presenciado y fue cuando lo comprendió todo; no sólo deseaba acostarse con ella, algo que en ese momento era sin duda su principal preocupación, sino que también deseaba otras cosas. No podía seguir negando que durante el resto de su vida compararía a las demás mujeres con ella y las encontraría a todas deficiente. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Tan solo esa sonrisa, su exoticidad, ese temperamento, esa risa contagiosa, ese cuerpo y esa alma ¡Maldición! Todo en ella tocaba una agradable fibra sensible dentro de él y tan solo de reconocerlo lo abrumaba demasiado, jamás imaginó conocer a una mujer como ella que lo descontrolara tanto de esa manera y le aterraba, se sentía débil ante sus encantos, vulnerable y la inminente necesidad de permanecer el resto de sus días a su lado le carcomía el alma…no quería dejarla ir de sus brazos, no esta noche, ni las que vendrían.

La situación estaba llegando hasta el borde para el príncipe de Vegetaseí y solo había dos soluciones ante esto: o bien seguir tratando de ignorar esto nuevo que surgía hacia ella, cosa en lo que había fracasado de forma estrepitosa hasta ese momento; o bien, lo que tanto temía que incluso hasta le dolía el pecho de tan solo aceptarlo, _rendirse ante ella._ Entonces ¿De verdad deseaba hacer la voluntad de su destino, _a su lado_?

Sí, todo lo quería con esa odiosa mujer.

—Mujer.— Su ronca voz excito a Bulma, era increíble como lograba provocar su cuerpo con tan solo escucharlo.—Quédate, no te hará falta nada conmigo….

—Vegeta…—Susurró conmocionada, ¡Cómo amaba que la nombrara por su nombre! Escucharlo en los labios de él era como un dulce susurro que le llenaba el alma. Sus ojos brillosos quedaron fijos en los profundos del príncipe, sintiendo una extraña conexión entre ellos provocando un escalofrío en sus cuerpos.— Me duele el pecho…

—¿Te lastime? —La interrumpió preocupado intentando levantarse de su posición, sin embargo ella lo retuvo sujetándolo del rostro.— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No tonto, no me refería a eso.—Sonrió tranquila al ver la genuina preocupación en el rostro del príncipe, mientras que el arrugaba sus cejas ante la forma en cómo lo había llamado, pero estando tan vulnerable entre los brazos de ella no pudo objetar algo en contra.—Me refiero a que…—Susurró apenada.— No sé cómo explicarlo con palabras, solo sé que cuando estoy contigo siento tantas cosas explotar en mi pecho provocando un dolor…

—¿Mi presencia te agobia?

—No, al contrario, tu ausencia es la que me lastima.— Los orbes ónix del moreno brillaron como nunca, deleitando a la joven encontrándolos más fascinantes de lo que ya eran e incluso se atrevía a afirmar que su brillo era más precioso que el de las mismas estrellas. Lo tomó con suavidad de su rostro varonil acercándolo nuevamente al suyo, estando sus labios a pocos centímetros de encontrarse, y antes de tan siquiera que él pudiera objetar algo, pronunció.— Deséame Vegeta, bésame mucho.

 **[***]**

No necesitó que se lo exigiera, el planeaba hacer con ella de toda su noche la más esperada y anhelada desde que la vio por primera vez en esa plaza central.

Esto era un sueño, porque así se sentía ella, flotando entre las nubles de sus más privadas pasiones y siendo despertadas por ese hombre del que jamás imaginó terminar entre sus brazos. Los hambrientos labios del moreno no tardaron en unirse a los de ella, devorándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si no hubiera un mañana y la pasión que comenzaba por fin a tomar protagonismo en esa habitación se manifestaba en sus ansiosos cuerpos que no sabía como demostrar en palabras lo que su alma deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Ella lo besó de nuevo, ansiosa por absorber el calor y el sabor de su boca. Una nueva urgencia había cobrado vida entre ellos y los besos se volvieron más exigentes, más agresivos, hasta que una oleada de agonizante necesidad hizo que sus miembros se volvieran pesados y débiles. Sus delicadas manos se enterraron en la salvaje melena flameada del hombre, cómo amaba su consistencia, era tan rebelde y a la vez suave, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía como una de las ansiosas manos del príncipe descendía sobre su cuerpo, palpando sin pudor alguno su la curvas de su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde inferior de su camisón ¡Oh, cuanto deseaba arrancarlo de un solo tirón!

Los dedos del príncipe palpaban su pierna por debajo de su camisón como si se tratara de una figura de porcelana, no quería lastimarla con sus toques, solo quería provocarle el mismo placer que causaba ella en él. Pasado un instante, comenzó a deslizar la mano hacia arriba, dándose su tiempo de disfrutar la redondez de su rodilla, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a los generosos muslos de ella, hundiendo con pasión controlada los dedos en su piel así como al mismo tiempo amasando su perfecta piel, ¡Por Kami-sama! Cómo la deseaba…

No le dio oportunidad de negarse ante sus toques y cubrió su boca con besos implacables al tiempo que trazaba con los dedos el suave contorno de su pierna.

Nublada por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían el cuerpo de ella, Bulma decidió invitar en acción a la lengua del príncipe a encontrarse con la suya, incitando a que el hombre la tocara con más fervor y por consiguiente, con más intimidad. Una de las piernas del príncipe empujaron las de ella a manera de que él quedara en medio de su cuerpo y sin romper su jugoso beso la mano del moreno lentamente comenzó a escalar entre los muslos de ella llegando hasta la carne tierna e hinchada que yacían en medio de ellos y se dispuso a acariciar esa parte sensible de la princesa provocando que ella se retorciera ante su tacto íntimo.

El calor invadió súbitamente al cuerpo de Bulma, manifestándose un rubor desde sus mejillas, pecho y muslos, en otra instancia se habría vuelto roja de puro pudor, pero cada que Vegeta frotaba por encima de su ropa interior esa zona sensible en ella su juicio se veía perdido y solo provocaba que su cuerpo se arqueara deseosa de que el hombre siguiera con esos movimientos de sus dedos, mientras que ella hundía los talones sobre el colchón presa del deseo y a la vez enterrando más sus dedos en su melena flameante, _su cuerpo quería más de él, quería todo._

Sus respiraciones se volvían más pesadas, solo se podía escuchar en la habitación el sonido de sus bocas urgentes uniéndose en una perfecta danza. Esto era una agonía para Vegeta, quería más de ella y limitarse con un par de roces le quemaba el alma, dejó sus dedos ansiosos vagar más hacia la intimidad de ella penetrando por un lado en la ranura del encaje de su ropa interior, encontrándose con los vellos enroscados de la mujer golpear contra sus yemas y tan solo imaginar ver ese tono azulado en su parte intima le quemaba el cuerpo de una vez por todas dejarla desnuda ante él.

Bulma jadeo entre sus besos al sentir la intromisión del príncipe en su parte sensible, no lo pudo evitar pero dejó escapar un gemido cargado de placer tan solo imaginarse su piel tan blanca como la leche siendo palpada y envuelta entre los fuertes músculos de esa piel ardiente del moreno ¡Oh, lo quería ya dentro de ella! Su cuerpo brincó al sentir los dedos medio e índice el príncipe palpar los bordes de su flor y antes de que ella objetara, Vegeta masajeo con suma maestría su botón de placer lográndola perder la conciencia de lo que estaba bien o mal, siendo seducida absolutamente por el placer que él le entregaba.

Vegeta se separó de sus labios para mirar directamente su rostro ruborizado, comenzado con sus movimientos circulares de sus dedos sobre su monte de Venus en su pequeño botón de placer y entre más veía como ella cerraba los ojos deseosa y al mismo tiempo mordía sus labios intentando reprimir algún gemido, aumentaba con mayor fuerza sus movimiento frenéticos sobre ella.

Inconscientemente, Bulma alzó levemente sus caderas ante los movimientos ritmos de los dedos del príncipe, deseaba sentirlo con mayor profundidad y en ese momento sentía como esa parte tan íntima comenzaba a emanar ligeras contracciones provocando que sus pezones se volvieran erectos ante esa sensación. Súbitamente, Vegeta retiró sus dedos al sentir la humedad en ella, provocando que la princesa abriera repentinamente sus ojos debido a su placer interrumpido. Estaba por preguntarle alarmada que había ocurrido, no obstante antes de tan siquiera emitir palabra alguna, observó como el príncipe solo se levantaba levemente de ella tomando del cuello de su camisón de dormir y rompiéndolo por la mitad dejando su desnudez expuesta, pues solo portaba de sus calzones mientras que sus pechos turgentes brincaron ante la fogosidad con la que Vegeta le arrancó la ropa.

El pecho de Bulma subía y baja ante como su cuerpo reaccionaba con Vegeta, antes hubiera gritado llena de pena que no la mirara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero en ese momento su cuerpo lujurioso se prendía con mayor fuerza al ver como el reflejaba su deseo atreves de esos fascinantes ojos.

No quería desperdiciar más tiempo, por lo que las manos del príncipe llegaron hasta sus firmes montículos ¡Eran de un tamaño generoso! Tan solo ver como sus manos no lograban cubrir su perfecta redondez hacía que su latente virilidad implorara por ser liberada. Con cada seno en cada mano de él, los masajeó entre sus palmas y los movía de arriba abajo emitiendo gemidos ahogados en la garganta de ella. Sus labios deseaban probar de los pezones erectos rozados de la joven y entre confundibles susurros de su parte, tomó el seno derecho de ella entre su mano llevando su boca hacia el botón rosado, lamiéndolo con la punta de su lengua, sintiendo esa extraña suave textura en ella mientras que con la otra mano libre jugueteaba con el seno izquierdo de ella.

Movía con lentitud los labios cubriendo la aureola de sus senos, jugueteando con ellos, regalándole pequeños mordiscos a la exuberante piel blanca de ella dejándole pequeñas marcas de sus succiones. Los pezones de ella se encontraban tan sensibles y peor aún cuando él con su lengua bailoteaban cobre ellos ¿es que la quería matar de placer? Nuevamente sintió una vibración entre los pliegues de su flor y una secreción comenzaba a lubricar esa parte. La princesa se aferró con las manos a los durísimos músculos de la parte superior de los brazos de Vegeta y hundió los dedos en sus abultados bíceps. Deseaba arrancarle su ropa, quería sentir la ardiente piel canela de él rozar contra la suya, que sus piernas se entrelazaran y que ambos produjeran magia en esa cómoda cama.

Jadeante, Vegeta dejó los encantadores pechos de ella subiendo sus besos hasta la curvatura de su cuello, pasando de un lado a otro, haciendo una parada en su mandíbula y finalmente terminado en su boca ¡Una maravilla de cielo en ella!

—Vegeta…—Gimió llena de placer al sentir como el cuerpo del príncipe se enterraba en el de ella y por ende, la erección palpitante del hombre chocó contra su estomago.—

—No pienso detenerme mujer….—Deslizó los labios hasta su oreja y allí acarició el diminuto hueco que había tras su lóbulo.— Tú eres mía…

—Por favor.—Imploró fuera de sus cabales.—Ya hazlo.

Vegeta la miró por última vez dejando ver en su rostro su típica sonrisa ladina, tal vez en otra instancia le hubiera molestad a la peli azul esa mueca arrogante ¡Pero por Dios! Eso solo lo hacía ver más irresistible.

Sin miramientos, el moreno prácticamente se arrancó su camisa de lino que solo portaba, dejando su tonificado pecho musculoso ante el deleite de ella. En su cuerpo no había ningún gramo de grasa, solo yacían músculos y más músculos, todos donde debían estar, aunque en sobre su pecho destacaban algunas cicatrices, pero para su suerte, le regalaban un aire más seductor. Las manos de ella lentamente se acercaron a palpar su cuerpo, bajando desde sus abdomen cuadrado hasta el borde de sus pantalones y ante su curiosidad, palpo levemente la virilidad del hombre ¡Vaya que la deseaba!

Ambos quedaron en un silencio agonizante perdidos en sus miradas, querían llegar al acto y al mismo tiempo disfrutarse como nunca. ¡Todo con ellos era un deseo incesante!

—Basta.—Murmuró el príncipe alejándose levemente de ella al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el borde de sus pantalones.—Basta de juegos, quiero hacerte mía ya.

Salvajemente, Vegeta se quitó sus pantalones y por consiguiente sus calzoncillos bajo la mirada azul de la princesa. Su cuerpo completamente desnudo bajo la luz de la luna reflejaba un brillo hermoso en su escultural cuerpo ¡Era todo un adonis! Bulma se sintió terriblemente excitada y no pudo evitar bajar su mirada ante la erección que estaba frente a ella, por orgullo no lo haría pero su curiosidad era mayor y debido a la última vez que estuvo así con él no pudo apreciarla con mayor deleite esta vez se daba de nuevo el momento.

¡Por todos los Dioses! Deseo no haber hecho caso ante su curiosidad, no supo que cara hizo pero cuando regresó sus ojos hacia el príncipe lo vio sonreír orgulloso ¡Maldito vanidoso! Sus mejillas enrojecieron pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿De verdad su longitud entraría ella, que era tan estrecha? Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando sintió como el moreno la sujetaba de sus caderas, palpando sobre el borde de su calzoncillo de encajes y sin medir su fuerza, lo arrancó de la misma manera dejándola igual de expuesta que él, desnudos.

Lujurioso, del príncipe arrojó al suelo todos los vestigios de la ropa que estorbaba en la cama y finalmente se colocó sobre ella, empujando con una de sus rodillas a las piernas temblorosas de ella colocando su cuerpo sobre la mujer como si se trataran de dos piezas de rompecabezas encajando perfectamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y a Bulma se le nubló la vista. Tenía miedo, sí, porque lo que estaba por suceder no se trataba de cualquier cosa, o al menos para ella y sobre todo, las cosas cambiarían por completo entre ellos dos. Pero estaba tan cansada de sobre pensar las cosas, que esta vez dejaría por primera vez, _guiarse por su corazón._

Vegeta recargo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus pieles ardía y mayor fue la excitación en ambos al ver como los senos de Bulma se aplastaba contra el fuerte pecho de él. En ese momento, él introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciarle su clítoris, creando con la punta de los dedos una nueva oleada de placer en esa zona sensible hasta que ella comenzó a mecerse sobre sus manos elevando las caderas para profundizar sus movimientos. Bulma volvía a cerrar sus ojos dejando que su piel se acogiera por la del príncipe, y del mismo modo tocaba los tríceps de sus brazos enterrando sus dedos en su piel bronceada.

Siguió así, efectuando movimientos controlados con los dedos y tocándola de modo imperioso con la boca sobre su cuello blanco, hasta que el placer la invadió en oleadas cada vez más rápidas, sus caderas repentinamente habían perdido el temor y ahora se abalanzaban contra la mano del hombre, quien este a su vez dejaba oír sus gemidos guturales ante el cuerpo sin control de ella. Arqueó el cuerpo en tensión, gritó, gimió y volvió a gritar, y de pronto, Bulma sintió como su flor expulsó una sensación tan placentera que la invadió desde el dedo del pie hasta su cabeza, una sensación que la obligo a cerrar los ojos y su cuerpo se erizara por completo.

La oleada de placer que invadió su cuerpo, vibrando hasta los pliegues de sus labios vaginales, le trajo consigo una relajación con una mezcla de cansancio, como si hubiera corrido tanto y sus piernas no dieran para más. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y se dejó rendir sobre el suave colchón hundiendo su cabeza en las almohadas mientras que su melena turquesa se esparcía sobre la misma.

Sentía esa parte tan hinchada que al momento de sentir como los dedos de Vegeta rozaron con su entrada le causaron una sensación escalofriante, y con una pizca de cosquillas, se encontraba tan sensible que ahora su cuerpo pedía solo dormir…

—No aún mujer.—Escuchó la ronca voz del príncipe obligándola a abrir los ojos encontrándolo frente a ella, con su rostro extasiado, con su peculiar ceño fruncido aunque relajado y bajando más la mirada, el hombre acariciaba el largo de su pene de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo que su mirada azabache no perdía rastro de las facciones de ella.—Aún la noche es larga.

Los labios de Vegeta nuevamente invadieron los de ella al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba un gemido de su boca, Bulma deslizó sus manos temblorosas hasta la espalda del guerrero al mismo tiempo que con sus dedos juguetones tocaba en cada parte donde él se tensaba. Sintió que él se acomodaba entre ella, abriendo sus piernas de modo que se aqueraran a cada lado de las caderas del hombre, mientras que la mano del príncipe que aún sujetaba su virilidad, la fue empujando hasta llegar a la abertura de ella provocando que ella se cimbrara con su cercanía.

Percibió como el príncipe había colocado su pene en el lugar correcto, y ahora él, con pequeñas embestidas comenzó querer penetrarla. La sentía tensa ante su acto, incluso percibió que ella intentó alejarlo, pero antes de cualquier movimiento que interrumpiera con su otra mano libre la sujetó de la barbilla y hundió más su boca en ella para distraerla del posible dolor que estaría por suceder.

Bulma cerró sus ojos esperando a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, cuando sintió que su piel hinchada comenzaba a recibir al príncipe creyó que no sería tan doloroso como imaginaba, pero había olvidado que su tamaño era el problema.

Cuando Vegeta por fin sintió que la punta de su pene había logrado entrar a la abertura de ella, se lo introdujo con fuerza contenida. A ella le dolió mucho de lo que se había imaginado y por ende se puso súbitamente tensa. Él la rodeó con los brazos y empujó con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que la penetró totalmente. Bulma se retorció para evitar la dolorosa invasión pero parecía que cada movimiento suyo sólo servía para aumentar la profundidad de la penetración.

Se quedaron por unos minutos así, ella sintió como una lagrima surcaba sus mejillas y no quería abrir los ojos, le daba pena verse así ante el pero no lo podía evitar, ardía y dolía como nunca y se sentía extraño tener su falo entre sus piernas, era una sensación difícil de explicar.

Vegeta por su parte le dio su tiempo sabía que al ser virgen sería doloroso, pero estaba seguro que después de ello, lo demás sería solo placer. Deslizó sus dedos hasta donde surcaba la lágrima de ella y con besos en sus mejillas, llegó hasta sus labios para calmarla del dolor.

Nuevamente el príncipe la tomó entre sus manos de sus perfectos y redondos glúteos, y decidido, comenzó a darle embestidas contenidas para que ella se aclimatara a él. Bulma por su parte se abrazó a su amplia espalda y comenzaba a enterrara sus dedos en ella, cada movimiento de él le dolía pero quería saber hasta dónde soportaría su cuerpo.

El príncipe deslizó una de sus manos hacia la unión de sus sexos y comenzó con una serie de movimientos frenéticos provocando nuevamente despertar sensaciones en ella, a pesar del ardor que sentía en esa parte. La besó en medio de sus movimientos con los ojos cerrados y, al notar la calidez de su lengua, ella quiso introducírsela más con una succión ansiosa.

La mano de Vegeta entre ellos hacía de una magia increíble obligando que la peli azul con los minutos pasar pasara la sensación dolorosa a una nueva llena de placer como en un inicio. Bulma le deslizó las manos por el pecho sudoso del príncipe, así como el de ella que comenzaba a empañarse del mismo modo. Con los cuerpos aún unidos, ella le tocó el costado, el contorno de las costillas y la espalda suave. Vegeta se dejó que lo explorara el cuerpo sin moverse hasta que por fin se le desorbitaron los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido mientras la embestía con fuerza y se estremecía con las caricias de ella.

Con fuerza descomunal, la sujetó de sus glúteos bien formados y empezó a embestirla frenéticamente, mientras que boca se desviaba hacia los pechos de ella y con su lengua jugaba con los erectos pezones de la princesa. Bulma en cambio enterraba más sus dedos sobre su espalda, al mismo tiempo que abría más sus piernas para darle más acceso, a pesar del dolor inicial que ahora se veía ahogado en el deseo, nacía un deseo en ella que la penetrara más profundamente y con más fuerza.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, mientras que los movimientos de sus pelvis unirse con frenesí era un ambiente sumamente erótico. Lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación eran las embestidas de sus partes dando una alusión a palmadas, el colchón se hundía y subia con cada movimiento de ellos y por consiguiente no podía faltar sus gemidos, que ahora solo se podían escuchar palabras entre cortadas como _"Más", "Dios mío" o la favorita de la noche "No te detengas"._

Bulma sintió que no duraría más, su segundo orgasmo estaría por llegar pero no quería acabar, quería seguir sintiendo como las manos de Vegeta se aferraban a su trasero en cada embiste y como su boca vagaba de sus senos a su cuello y finalmente a sus labios.

Vegeta vibró de pronto hundiendo con mayor fuerza su miembro a la vez que un gemido le vibraba en el pecho y soltaba el aliento entre dientes. La sujetó con fuerza enterrándose más en ella, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y como una perfecta sincronía, ella le siguió arqueándose por completo convulsionando bajos sus manos y lanzando al aire su nombre.

Él le lamió el pezón izquierdo suavemente y sin descanso, y el deseo le abrasó los pechos, al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro entre el nacimiento de ellos. Sus respiraciones agitadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, mientras que Bulma aún con sus manos temblorosas después de haber lazando el clímax, acarició la flameante melena del moreno, queriendo no despertar de ese sueño nuevo en ella.

Jadeante, Vegeta levantó la cabeza para mirarla, encontrándola con su rostro rojizo y mordiendo sus labios tan jugosos para él. El deseo despertó de nuevo en él, quería más de ella y eso, no era algo muy bueno.

—Oh Bulma.—Susurró con una expresión que no era de satisfacción sino de algo parecido a al miedo.

* * *

 **N.A/ Jujuju aqui termino el cap, ¿Que les pareció?**

 **Disculpeen si tarde años en subirlo, recibí una amenzaba de muerte si no publicaba algo y me dio meio jajajaja pero las entiendo, disculpen :c de hecho ya lo tenía, pero estuve fueras y ahora que acabo de llegar a su casa, encendí mi compu y dije "Ya Addy, tienes que publicarlo"  
Espero les haya gustado, como bien saben no le queda mucho a esta historia y bueno, no puedo decir más.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh bueno si, ¿Un spoiler? No es tanto como eso, pero es evidente que pasará, en el siguiente Bulma verá a su familia real (: así que nos esperan muchas cosas.  
No sé cuando son las fechas que actualice, pero aprovecharé mis vacaciones para adelantar todo (:  
**

 **Y bueno ¿Que les parecio mi lemon? Tuve que leer muchas cosas para inspirarme, la verdad espero haya salido bien, esta muy largo pero no pude hacerlo más pequeño :c  
En fin, gracias por su apoyo, nos seguimos leyendo (:**


	14. Lazos de sangre

**Holiii! :)**

 _Después de un mes, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, el numero 13 y bueno solo les aviso que ya falta poco para que termine esta historia!_

 _Disculpen la demora, se que dirán que me excuso demasiado pero entre unas cosas y otras había dejado pausado el capítulo, en fin, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta la continuación!_

 **ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo lenguaje vulgar como un lemon. (La parte para mayores de edad se encuentra relatada a partir del siguiente símbolo [***] y del mismo modo indica donde termina, para aquellos que no se sientan cómodos con esa narrativa.)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIII. LAZOS DE SANGRE.**

Deambulaba de sobre su sitio caminando en círculos exasperada, mirando con sumo sigilo a que nadie la descubriera por encontrase en esa ala del castillo y conforme los minutos se prolongaban su irritabilidad aumentaba a creces.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y antes de tan siquiera poder reaccionar, sintió una fuerte presión contra su cuerpo al punto de acorralarla contra la fría pared. Sus delgadas cejas se fruncieron con fuerza al encontrarse a unos pocos centímetros de separación del rostro de aquel moreno que la observaba con malicia ladeando su típica sonrisa fanfarrona. Atrapada bajo su cárcel de músculos percibió como la mano derecha del moreno de desplazó con lujuria tocando desde la parte de su cintura, subiendo por la curva de sus senos, pasando por sus hombros al descubierto y terminando en su delgado cuello, sujetándolo con fuerza contenida algo que ella detestaba de él, sus típicos gestos de superioridad.

 _—¿Te espanté cariño?—_ Le escuchó decir en un tono de burla a lo que ella le molestó. Intentó cortar con su agarre de donde la tenía acorralada, pero el moreno se lo impidió una vez más juntando su cuerpo con el de ella.— _Ayer no llegaste a calentar mi cama, preciosa._

 _—_ ¡Quita tus sucias manos, Turles! —Escupió iracunda a lo que él solo se mofó con sus palabras.— Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tus palabreríos.

—¿No? —Sonrió perverso.— ¿No me digas que sigues molesta desde que te rechazó el príncipe Vegeta? —Rió con fuerza al ver como la morena frunció su entrecejo al recordar ese momento.—Mi querida Celery, deberías saber a estas alturas que el príncipe jamás ha estado interesado en ti, no eres suficiente ante los gustos del príncipe.

—¡Te equivocas!—Bramó colérica a lo que él solo rió roncamente ante los gestos desfigurados de la morena.—¡Yo soy la única apta para el puesto a reina! Nadie va a venir a quitarme ese lugar del que tanto he cuidado, ni siquiera esa insignificante sirvienta que solo por ser la novedad cree que ya tiene a Vegeta comiendo de la palma de sus manos ¡Antes la mato yo misma!

—Me encanta cuando te pones así de salvaje.—Susurró contra su boca.—Agradezco al príncipe que no te ha puesto un dedo encima desde que llegaste; ya que has tenido que recurrir a mí para cogerte, y para mi es un placer.

La morena estaba a punto de contradecirlo con algún improperio, pero antes de tan siquiera pronunciar alguna palabra sintió como sus labios fueron sellados por los del hombre que fácil podría tener la edad de su padre, _aunque eso nunca fue un impedimento para que ellos dos cayeran en su tentación._

Sintió como el moreno mordió de su labio inferior con desesperado deseo, mientras que al mismo tiempo profanaba su boca con su juguetona lengua dispuesto a probar cada rincón de la mujer. Celery, cegada por el deseo que provocaba ese hombre en su cuerpo, se sujetó de sus amplios hombros enterrando sus uñas, deseando que en ese instante el hombre le arrancará por todas cuentas su ropa y la tomara con fervor pasión.

No tardaron en oírse los gemidos entre sus bocas aún enlazadas por el ardiente beso que compartían, así como del mismo modo Turles había dejado de sujetar su delegado cuello para ahora sujetar con fuerza los senos de la mujer entre sus palmas y así estrujarlos con fuerza, provocando que ella acelerara más su respiración y por consiguiente abriera más sus piernas a él para poder sentir su entrepierna ya endurecida.

—Tranquila preciosa.—Jadeo el moreno rompiendo con su contacto descarado, a lo que ella del mismo modo jadeando, intentó recuperar la respiración mientras lamía sus labios al sentirlos bombear por las mordidas de él.—En unas horas despertaran y no creo que la futura reina de Vegetaseí le guste que la vean follando en medio del pasillo con un soldado tercera clase.—Sonrió ladino al ver el rostro de la morena enfurecerse con su comentario.—Vamos a mi cuarto, se nota que te urge un hombre.

—Imbécil.—Escupió iracunda lográndose zafar de su agarre. Altanera se acomodó su ropa que se veía arrugada gracias al agarre de Turles, en cuanto a él solo la observaba con su mirada lasciva cruzado de brazos.—¿No serás que tú estás más necesitado? No te culpo, es para ti toda una hazaña que puedas tomarme.—Sonrió ahora ella orgullosa al ver como el hombre surcaba una ceja ante sus palabras.—Aprovecha querido, porque cuando sea la reina estos encuentros se acabaran.

—Lo dudo preciosa, desde que esa mujer apareció, Vegeta no ha tenido ganas de acostarse contigo, aunque…—Rió entre dientes observando el semblante ofendido de ella.—Según lo que me has dicho, el te dejó de tocar desde hace meses.

—Eso es por la guerra, idiota.—Se cruzó de brazos imitándolo.—Mi escuadrón ha estado fuera por mucho tiempo, así como el de él y por ende no hemos coincidido, pero te seguro que eso pronto cambiara.—Sonrió mordaz, un gesto que tomó por sorpresa al soldado pues sabía que traía algo en mente.—Quiero que hagas algo.

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué? —Bramó irritada.— Te dije que no estoy de humor para soportar tus estupideces.

—Veo que si hace falta que te folle.—Sonrió burlón al tiempo que ella bufó iracunda.—¿Qué es lo que ahora desea, futura reina?

—Quiero que te deshagas de esa zorra azul.

—¿A sí? —Rió roncamente surcando sus cejas.— ¿A cambio de qué?

—¿Y todavía me pides algo? ¿No te basta con que cumplas tus fantasías sexuales con la futura reina de Vegetaseí?

—No cariño, si tú te acuestas conmigo es por lo fácil que eres, eso no entra en nuestros tratos mi reina.

Sabía lo que venía después de decir esas palabras y el golpe no tardo en llegar contra su mejilla derecha. Sonrió arrogante al ver el gesto iracundo y ofendido de la mujer, debía de reconocer que su bofetada llevaba fuerza pues no por algo era la guerrera más destacada en Vegetaseí pero a pesar de ello del mismo modo era consciente que a ella no le convenía alejarlo, no solo por proporcionarle placer, _púes prácticamente ella se había vendido a él con tantos secretos oscuros, que si él abría la boca todos sus planes se verían abajo._

—¡Eres un estúpido clase baja!

—¿Te recuerdo que este estúpido clase baja conoce todos tus secretos oscuros? —Sonrió malévolo mientras que ella desviaba la mirada molesta.— Podrás ser todo lo que quieras, pero ten en cuenta que si yo quiero puedo abrir la boca y dile adiós a tu legado como reina.

—Antes de que suceda eso, tú también te irás al infierno.

—Lo sé.—Sonrió arrogante.—Yo sé lo que soy, pero ¿Y tú? Tú no eres nada, serías una gran deshonra y todo lo que has obtenido en este tiempo se perdería en una brevedad de segundos ¿Entonces dime quien gana aquí?

—Mira Turles.—Apuntó con su dedo índice sobre el pecho del moreno, altiva y demandante como siempre.—No vine a aquí para que me des una cátedra de quien es más traicionero. A ambos nos conviene que yo sea la reina ¿Es que no quieres dejar de ser un tercera clase, para convertirte en la segunda mano del rey? —Rio arrogante al ver los ojos brillar del moreno, sabía que fibras sensibles tocar para estimularlo a su favor.—Podrás obtener el puesto que tenía tu hermano, pero solo será a través de mí o de lo contrario seguirá estando el estúpido de Nappa.

—Ve al grano.

—Quiero que te deshagas de esa cualquiera.— Sonrió altiva.—No sé porque Vegeta la protege, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos para que ella salga de mi camino así sea hasta borrarla del mapa.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga con ella? Porque déjame decirte que desde que el idiota de mi sobrino la escolta es imposible estar cerca de ella. Incluso hasta parece que el estúpido me estuviera investigando de algo y se poner alerta cuando intento tener un contacto con esa mujer.

—¿Has intentado acercarte a ella? —Indagó con una mezcla de sorpresa y celos.—¿Para qué?

—Pues hay que estar ciegos para no notar la exuberante belleza que emana esa mujer.—Nuevamente rio al ver el rostro celoso de la morena, por lo que prosiguió con sus provocaciones.—No culpo al príncipe, todos los que hemos visto a Bulma coincidimos que posee de una belleza exorbitante y bueno, ¿Quién no sueña con ver que hay debajo de esos escotes recatados? Supongo que el príncipe solo ha tenido ese lujo…

—¡Bah! Idiota, solo por ser la novedad está alborotando sus bajas pasiones, pero no es la gran cosa ¡Es una cualquiera!

Observo reír al moreno con fuerza ante su último comentario, algo que a ella incomodo y pudo notar que del mismo modo _le escondía una fundamental información._

—Escúchame Turles, cuando regresen de donde hayan ido quiero que te deshagas de esa mujer.

—¿Quieres que la mate? —Rio con fuerza.— Es demasiado hermosa para que me deshaga de ella tan pronto.

—No, matarla no. Quiero que se dé cuenta Vegeta que haberla elegido fue su peor opción.—Sonrió mordaz, pero esta vez en su semblante escondía algo demasiado turbio por lo que el moreno dejó de lado sus burlas y la miro con seriedad, sabía que esta conversación estaba escalando a ser nada llena de juegos.—¿Tú tienes deseos de follarte a esa mujer, no?

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Bueno.—Sonrió recargándose sobre la pared con sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo con sus penetrantes orbes avellanas.—¿Qué haría el príncipe si viera a su adorada concubina revolcándose con otro que no sea él?

—¿Quieres que…?

—¡Sí! —Le interrumpió con fuerza avanzando hasta él.—¡No me importa si tienes que violarla! Quiero que Vegeta vea la clase de furcia que es esa maldita.

El moreno se limito a observar en silencio el enrojecido rostro de la guerrera. Era sorprendente que una mujer que no era tan alta impusiera tanto respeto y autoridad como ella. Ladeo una sonrisa ante el plan de la morena, _después de todo no era una idea que no haya pasado por su mente, desde que había conocido a Bulma le había tentado su exótico cabello azul y sus prominentes curvas._

—Para ti no será difícil.—Continuo la morena.—Ya sabes, con todo lo que tienes en tu laboratorio me imagino que será fácil sedarla…

—El problema es el estúpido de mi sobrino. Es su sombra y no tengo muy buenos tratos con él.

—Eso es lo de menos, yo me encargaré de él. Tu solo enfócate en la cualquiera y el resto déjamelo a mí.

—Lo disfrutaré.—Sonrió relamiéndose sus labios mientras que ella lo observaba con confidencialidad.— ¿Sabes? Solo por dato curioso, esa mujer no es quien tú crees.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró extrañada borrando su sonrisa victoriosa.—¿De qué hablas?

—Que me he enterado que ella no es quien nos han hecho creer.

—¡Maldita sea Turles! Cómo odio que me hables entre líneas ¿Quién es la maldita zorra?

El moreno rio al ver el rostro bravo de ella, a lo que se burló con fuerza y del mismo modo provocando desconcertar más a la joven guerrera. Sin premeditarlo la sostuvo con fuerza de su pequeña cintura para pegarla contra su pecho y entre jadeos de ella la sostuvo de su rostro mientras que sus labios jugueteaban cerca de la oreja de la joven.

—Eso pronto lo sabrás, es más todos sabrán quien es.—Mordió el lóbulo de ella provocando un espasmo en la joven.—Por ahora solo quiero follarte antes de que todos despierten.

Celery no pudo más reclamarle sobre aquella "verdad" pues sus labios se vieron nuevamente sellados por los de Turles, viéndose obligada a apagar todos sus sentidos y dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía en ese momento, ambos perdiéndose en los pasillos más íntimos del castillo, en específico en la alcoba del guerrero.

* * *

Llevaba al menos una hora observándola desde que había despertado. A regañadientes abrió sus ojos cuando los rayos solares del alba se filtraban sobre su alcoba y fue toda una maravilla encontrar a su lado una melena azul desordenada llenando fosas nasales de los aceites de lavanda con la que se veía impregnada. La observó descansar plácidamente recostada de lado, sin pudor bajo sus orbes ónix hacia su pecho descubierto encontrándose con la curva de sus generosos senos que lo encandilaban. Su piel era tan suave como el terciopelo, con pequeños lunares esparcidos como chispas festivas en rincones de su cuerpo que solo él había tenido el privilegio de explorar. Bajó más su mirada hallando sus largas piernas blanquecinas y sus muslos bien torneados, y no pudo evitar observar con detalle su vello púbico tan azulo como el cabello... Sí, eso también era irresistible. Pero las bondades físicas de Bulma no explicaban del todo el extraordinario efecto que ejercía en él.

Vegeta en contra de su voluntad se levantó del calor que le brindaba la frágil fisonomía de ella y se dirigió al baño con las piernas temblorosas; se sentía aturdido, inseguro, como si fuera él quien acababa de perder la virginidad.

Apoyó sus manos en la lava manos mirándose fijamente a través de su reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo frente a él. Su rostro lucía más relajado, podía notar como su tonificado pecho brillaba debido al sudor en el que se había visto en vuelto y una sensación abrazadora en su pecho no lo dejaba en paz, el deseo lo había cegado tanto que jamás imagino sentirse de ese modo después de tenerla entre sus brazos. Tomó con torpeza una toalla de lino para mojarla en el agua fría de la lava manos. Para entonces, su respiración había recuperado la normalidad, pero no estaba nada tranquilo. Después de lo que ocurrió en la madrugada, debería olvidarse del sexo por unas horas, pero no había tenido suficiente. Había tenido el orgasmo más largo, persistente y espectacular de su vida, y aun así no había colmado su necesidad de poseerla, de penetrarla. Era una locura, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con ella?

Bulma era un antes y un después en su historia, desde que llegó a Vegetaseí todo su mundo había dando un gran vuelco y jamás imaginó que terminaría de esa manera con la hija de su peor enemigo. Cuando la conoció por primera vez deseo descargar en ella la furia frustrada que generaba Paragus en su reino, se sentía tan asqueado de tan solo ver que alguien de su sangre pretendía filtrarse hasta sus confines para obtener información… _y cuanto estaba equivocado_.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus prejuicios había algo que siempre le había llamado la atención de esa mujer. Desde que la conoció en la plaza central y observar en primera fila como ella desafiaba a ese mercader sin duda alguna le atrajo su forma de ser, tan obstinada, pasional y desafiante. Le sorprendió cuando tomó el lugar del prisionero a cambio de su libertad y la forma en cómo se aferra a conseguirla. Simplemente esa mujer le evocaba muchas cosas que para él le eran difícil de reconocer y aunque tal vez jamás se lo haría saber aunque su vida dependiera de ello; la admiraba, admiraba su tenacidad, su forma aguerrida por proteger a los que amaba y su increíble inteligencia, esa mujer era un tesoro en bruto, nunca en su vida había conocido a un ser tan singular como Bulma.

Excitado de nuevo, Vegeta se restregó bien con la toalla fría y tomó otra para llevársela a Bulma, que yacía medio acurrucada de costado.

Se sentó a su lado y para su sorpresa la encontró mirándolo intensamente. Esperó que al verla recién levantada su deseo por ella se apagaría, pero nuevamente Bulma hacía una jugada con él, _deseaba hacerla suya una vez más._

La peli azul desvió su mirada agua marina al encontrarse con los orbes ónix del hombre, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Esa mañana había despertado con todos los ánimos del mundo, cuando giró a su lado en busca del calor corporal del príncipe se sorprendió que no se hallaba junto a ella ¿Sería que se había arrepentido de lo que ocurrió entre ellos? De tan solo imaginarlo una inminente opresión se hizo en su pecho así como del mismo modo la ansiedad la tomó por sorpresa.

Todo fue en una brevedad de segundos ya que escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas y al girar lo encontró mirándola de esa forma que solo él podía provocar erizando cada vello de su cuerpo. Le sorprendió verlo con tanta seguridad frente a ella exponiendo su desnudez a lo que su cuerpo rápidamente reaccionó ruborizarse por completo, simplemente encontraba fascinante la seguridad de él. Hizo un escaneo rápido sobre el cuerpo del príncipe y desde donde se encontraba de pie más la luz del día le regalaban una maravillosa postal; era demasiado varonil, descubrió que lo que el desprendía no era una belleza solo física, sino más bien un aire sensual.

—¿Te duele? —Murmuró el príncipe acercándose al borde de la cama, dejando al descubierto su desnudez frente a la peli azul quien no tardó en tomar un tono bermellón sus mejillas llenas de pudor.

—Solo un poco.—Susurró la princesa desviando su mirada oceánica a otro punto de la habitación, no se sentía muy cómoda al ver como él la miraba sin rastro de pudor.

A ella no le resultaba fácil estar desnuda delante de él. Vegeta vio el sonrojo que le subió a las mejillas en una rápida oleada y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña emerger de su pecho al verla así de vulnerable, incluso ese acto en ella lo encontró enternecedor _._

Se sentó a su lado deslizando las sabanas con las que cubría su desnudes y al dejarla expuesta ante él la peli azul se encogió cubriéndose sus partes privadas con sus brazos. Observó como el príncipe tomó la toalla húmeda entre sus manos y al ver las intenciones del hombre, escandalizada le dio un manotazo al mismo tiempo que su rostro ardía en llamas.

Vegeta se limitó a sacar una sonrisa ladina, intentándole trasmitir con la mirada que el pudor entre ellos estaba de sobra.

—¿Vas a ponerte tímida a estas alturas? —Soltó el príncipe arqueando una ceja, mientras que ella ruborizada de pies a cabeza alzó su barbilla en un acto orgulloso mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba él.

—Bien…—Tartamudeo.—Acaba pronto.

Sintió la frialdad de la toalla penetrar sus poros y una sensación escalofriante recorrió cada centímetro de su aún vulnerable cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza llena de pudor al sentir como Vegeta pasaba la toalla sobre sus muslos, limpiándolos con suma delicadeza sorprendiéndose así mismo pues él jamás había tenido tantas atribuciones con una mujer luego de tener sexo con ellas. Aunque con Bulma no era simple sexo, fue una conexión que para este momento ambos se sentía más arraigados que nunca.

Su cuerpo se erizó al percibir como el moreno comenzaba a pasar la toalla en sus partes íntimas limpiando los fluidos y las manchas sangre que había en ella, y al alzar su mirada se encontró con los ojos azabaches del moreno sin quitar su atención del rostro ruborizado de ella.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente en ese lapso de tiempo, sintiendo ella como la toalla húmeda subía y baja en su parte íntima dándole una alusión que el príncipe parecía querer estimularla.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Escuchó que él le preguntaba en un tono que le pareció ser seductor. Le respondió con un rígido movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Observó como el príncipe retiró de nuevo la toalla de sus piernas y en un movimiento jaló las sábanas para cubrirse. Sus ojos se abrieron como par de platos observando las mismas manchas de sangre corroborando que había perdido su virginidad, produciendo en ella vergüenza por algo tan natural.

Avergonzada, se escurrió mas entre las sabanas y al momento sintió como nuevamente el príncipe se unía a la cama, envolviéndose de la misma forma entre ellas. Ambos, apoyados contra las almohadas, se observaron directamente sin decir nada o más bien no sabían que decir, parecían que se estudiaban con curiosidad. Se encontraban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que el simple hecho de procesar lo que habían hecho les resultaba algo demasiado abrumador.

—Aun así, seré libre ¿Cierto? —Susurró Bulma sacando de sus pensamientos al príncipe que inmediatamente frunció su ceño sin comprender a lo que se refería.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí…—Indecisa, desvió su mirada, le resultaba difícil poder formular alguna palabra coherente sin perderse en el magnetismo de los orbes ónix del hombre.—Que lo que pasó entre nosotros, no _cambia las cosas_ ¿Verdad?... Me…—Titubeó ante lo que decía, incluso le _dolía pronunciar esas verdades.—_ Me darás mi libertad ¿No?

Vegeta sintió arder su pecho, era una sensación bastante avasalladora que incluso le arrancaba el aliento, algo que experimentaba por primera vez y lo dejaba sin habla. ¿Aún ella se aferraba, _a estar lejos de él?_ Fue peor que sentir el filo de una daga en su garganta y no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado.

Se quedó sin habla por varios segundos ¿Qué quería escuchar de él? ¿Qué la iba a dejar después de lo que sucedió esa madrugada? ¡Imposible! No concebía la idea de dejarla, tan solo pensar en ella y volver a hacerla suya le quemaba el pecho, necesitaba una vez más saciar el deseo que ella misma se había encargado de despertar en él, o al menos era la forma en cómo se auto engañaba ya que había hallado algo más en la peli azul y se rehusaba a perderlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la ira se hizo presente en él y deseo no verla más, quería largarse de su cercanía ¿Pero cómo? Segura mente se vería muy estúpido si se iba como si nada y por ende le demostraría a ella que en realidad le afectaba que le pidiera algo como su libertad, no podía dejar en evidencia que _la quería solo para él._

El aire se volvió tensó entre los príncipes, y por parte de Bulma no pasó de desapercibido la actitud esquiva del moreno. Observó que se rompió abruptamente el contacto visual que mantenían, provocando que Vegeta girara sobre su lugar en una posición boca arriba mirando fijamente el techo cómo si fuera lo más interesante de la habitación, con su habitual ceño fruncido. Solo que esta vez en el rostro del príncipe se podía ver que algo le había molestado y ella entendió a que se debía, _la veía de su propiedad._

Ella también se giro sobre su lugar quedando del mismo modo boca arriba, asimilando sus palabras y toda la mezcla de sentimientos que vivía en ese momento. No era fácil para ella tomar esas decisiones, estaba consciente que Vegeta generaba en ella un sentimiento demasiado fuerte que jamás nadie había despertado en ella. Y luego estaba lo que ocurrió en la noche, la forma en cómo se entregaron, en como beso cada centímetro de su fisonomía, la delicadeza en como la tocaba y las sensaciones exorbitantes que sentía al tenerlo tan próximo. Todo esto era nuevo para ella, se sentía tan embriagada de felicidad que su cuerpo le pedía no despegarse del lado de él, necesitaba todo de Vegeta, despertó esa mañana ansiando sus caricias, sus besos y que él le pidiera una vez más que se quedara a su lado.

¿A quien quería engañar? Quería estar con el príncipe, a pesar de las cosas como se dieron en un principio entre ellos era la única persona con la quien se sentía segura, protegida y de cierta forma _libre._ Imaginarse un futuro a su lado le arrancó una sonrisa, ¿Qué sería de sus días despertar cada mañana y encontrarse con sus adictivos ojos oscuros mirándola como el ser más increíble de la Tierra? ¿Qué sería besarlo hasta que su respiración faltara y que la hiciera suya cuantas veces quisiera?

Se sentía tonta e ingenua en imaginarse algo así junto a él, porque mientras ella se proyectaba con tener todo a su lado, _tal vez él solo quería lo que le había prometido, su victoria sobre la inminente guerra sobre Paragus y todo terminaría ahí._

No quería ilusionarse, haberse entregado a Vegeta fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido en todo ese tiempo, estaba agradecida que el haya sido el primero y al mismo tiempo en su mente le dictaba que sería el _único._ Solo que, ella no conocía las verdaderas intenciones del príncipe, dos veces le había mencionado que se quedara a su lado ¿Pero para qué? ¿Solo para ser una concubina? ¿Para cuándo él la necesitara? Era la razón por la cual ella le había exigido que le dijera que quería de ella, pero hasta el momento el príncipe jamás se atrevió a mencionar alguna palabra. Tal vez por eso se estaba poniendo una barrera antes de salir lastimada con lo que le fuese a decir, tal vez Vegeta actuaría como si nada o le importaría más ese trato. Ansiaba su libertad más que nada en este mundo, pero al mismo tiempo era su escudo para evadir el inminente sentimiento que había surgido entre ellos.

Lo sintió erguirse sobre su lugar amenazando con abandonar la cama, a lo que ella rápidamente giro hacia él con su corazón acelerado ¿Es que ya se iba como si nada? ¿Nuevamente esquivaría sus preguntas?

Hastiado, Vegeta no soportaba estar más respirando el mismo aire con Bulma, tan solo sus palabras retumbaban en su mente y le costaba poder decir algo, _se sentía vulnerable._

—¿Eso es todo? —La escuchó decir a sus espaldas mientras el que sentaba al borde de la cama dispuesto a abandonarla. Pudo notar en su tono de voz malestar provocando que el frunciera su ceño ¿Qué era lo que quería escuchar de él?—¿Esa siempre es tu respuesta? ¿Esquivar siempre mis cuestionarios?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar mujer? —Bramó iracundo girando sobre su sitio para encontrarse con la princesa cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas, dejando expuesto su rostro rojizo y del mismo modo molesto.

—¡Qué por una maldita vez me digas que quieres de mí! —Gritó colérica, sorprendiendo al príncipe por esa faceta energúmena en ella a lo que su rostro fruncido cambio a uno asombrado.— Tus palabras me dicen que solo te interesa la información que te puedo dar para tus planes contra mi padre, pero tus actos me gritan otra cosa ¡Vegeta por un demonio dilo!

—Hmp. Tonterías mujer.—Replicó irritando cruzándose de brazos.—No sé qué te estés formando en tu cabeza, pero es evidente que lo único que te he pedido es que cumplas con la parte del trato.

—¡Ah, está bien! Sí de eso se trata, entonces tú mismo estás fallando con tu palabra. ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no quieres dejarme libre?! —Exclamó colérica.— ¿Qué tan difícil es para ti reconocer mi libertad?

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, a lo que Bulma sintió un peso enorme caer en su pecho, necesitaba escuchar de los labios de él porque no quería dejarla ir, _aunque intuía la respuesta_. Lo observó cruzado de brazos aún sentado en el borde de la cama sin decir nada, evidentemente se encontraba tenso y molesto, lo podía notar en la tensión de sus brazos y como su vena frontal saltaba.

Desesperada, Bulma brincó sobre su lugar y en un par de segundos arrastró al príncipe más hacia el centro de la cama tomándolo por sorpresa y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cadera. Contrariado, Vegeta abrió sus ojos como par de platos al ver el rápido movimiento de la peli azul para evitar que escapara de su cuestionamiento.

Al verla así, tan sonrojada y excitada, se habían despertado en su interior ciertas sensaciones que preferiría no haber experimentado en ese momento. Cada que la veía era más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Sintió su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, fue plenamente consciente de un instinto animal que lo instaba a tomarla de las caderas y hundirse en ella ¡La deseaba cada momento! Bajó su mirada encontrándose con sus montes sugerentes, eran tan redondos, firmes y blancos, mientras que sus pezones erectos y rosados lo incitaban a probarlos nuevamente hasta dejarla jadeando de placer.

—¿Por qué quieres que me quede a tu lado? ¡Dímelo Vegeta!

El príncipe se encontró sin palabras al observar el semblante demandante y decidido de Bulma. Ella era perfecta en todos sentidos, y verla de esa forma desafiándolo solo lograba crecer en él su excitación por poseerla. Sus miradas se encontraron en esa armonía que solo ellos dos conocían, tan opuestos y a la vez tenían tanto en común. Vegeta podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella contra su rostro, y al mirar hacia sus labios semi-abiertos la urgente necesidad de sellarlos contra los de él se hacía presente.

No pudo decir nada más, una de sus manos sujeto con fuerza la curva de la cintura de Bulma mientras que la otra la tomó de su nuca y antes de tan siquiera dejarla protestar, pegó sus labios ansiosos a los de ella fundiéndose nuevamente en uno. La sintió removerse entre su agarre pero ejerció más fuerza para no dejarla ir de sus manos, no dejaría que una palabra más rompiera con lo que se estaba produciendo en esas cuatro paredes.

Tensó el brazo alrededor de la esbelta figura de la princesa y su mano con la que sujetaba su nuca la deslizó por toda su espina dorsal hasta aferrarse de forma compulsiva a las caderas de peli azul ejerciendo una presión suave pero continúa con la intención de acercarla más a él, a lo que ella sintió repentinamente la entrepierna del moreno endurecerse contra sus blandos muslos. Lo embargó una excitación que despertó una llamarada sensual en sus palpitantes venas. La deseaba de mil formas distintas; encima de él, debajo de él, cualquier parte de su cuerpo dentro de cualquier parte del cuerpo de ella. Ella se tensó un poco cuando sintió que su boca le rozaba la garganta y pareció quedarse sin aliento por el asombro.

—Vegeta.—Jadeo la princesa cerrando sus ojos víctima del placer proporcionado por el príncipe.—Qué...

—No hay nada que explicar.—Le interrumpió mirándola directamente a los ojos, penetrándola con la intensidad de sus orbes ónix, sintiendo como ella temblaba bajo su agarre.—Te quiero junto a mí…porque eres mía.

Bulma abrió sus ojos ante tal declaración y sintió como las palabras se le fueron de la boca. Creyó que él se estaba burlando de ella pero al mirar la determinación en sus ojos pudo comprobar que el príncipe saiyajin no estaba hablando con rodeos. Absorta ante la declaración del hombre, sintió nuevamente como el príncipe saiyajin la besaba pero esta vez con más intensidad. Cerró sus ojos deseosa ante lo que sucedía dejándose guiar por la fogosidad que comenzaba a nacer en ese espacio íntimo donde su mundo solo era él.

 **[***]**

Sus labios se movían en una excitante sincronía al punto en que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos la urgente necesidad de escalar más de simples roces. Le buscó la boca con besos provocadores y ahora ella armándose de valentía introducía su lengua en la cavidad bucal del moreno para encontrarse con la de él y comenzar con ese dulce jugueteo. Los pezones erectos de Bulma le acariciaban el pecho y ella se restregaba contra él ronroneando de satisfacción al absorber la calidez del cuerpo masculino.

Vegeta mordió lentamente el labio inferior de la peli azul para así desprenderse de su boca suavemente, deslizando sus labios en movimientos sumamente eróticos besando su mejilla y finalizando por su cuello, hundiendo más sus succiones en la curvatura del mismo. Bulma cerró sus ojos invadida de placer y se dejó echar la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más espacio al príncipe en saborear la suave textura de su piel.

Temblorosa de las descargas de goce que comenzaban a sucumbir el cuerpo de la princesa, se aferró a la espalda del moreno sintiendo entre sus manos como sus músculos se contrarían al percibir el contacto de ella. Abrió más sus piernas al modo de rodear por completo la cintura del príncipe y este no perdió la oportunidad para pegar su pelvis contra la de ella, sujetándola con fuerza de sus caderas y de ese modo provocando un movimiento involuntario contra su pelvis a lo que ella no fue inmune con esa fricción entre sus partes intimas.

La boca ansiosa del príncipe dejó de jugar con el cuello de la mujer y descendió hasta sus pechos encontrándolos demasiados tentadores para él. Tragó con dificultad la saliva que se formó en su boca por la necesidad de llevarlos a su boca y sin más preámbulos succionó el pezón rosado izquierdo de ella mientras que con su otra mano sostuvo el seno libre masajeándolo con fervor deseo, a lo que solo escuchó como la princesa inmediatamente soltó un gemido arqueando su espalda, por ende asumió que sus senos eran la parte más sensible de ella. Jugó con su pezón hasta dejarlo completamente erecto y lubricado, para después proseguir con el otro y repetir la acción. Bulma sentía que cada que el príncipe posaba su boca en algún rincón de su cuerpo una descarga eléctrica descendía desde su cabeza hasta el dedo del pie. El placer que sentía entre las fuertes y grandes manos de Vegeta era incomparable, no es que fuera una erudita en el tema pero para ser su primera vez lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Retiró sus manos del seno de la princesa y ahora la sujetó con fuerza de sus caderas comenzando un vaivén entre sus pelvis. La escuchó nuevamente gemir y del mismo modo abrazarse más a sus amplios hombros, a lo que él dejó de lado su pezón erecto y subió desesperadamente para encontrarse de nuevo con los labios dulces de la peli azul. Las manos ardientes de placer del príncipe no tardaron en sujetar con fuerza sus glúteos en forma de melocotón, comenzando a restregar más su sexo contra el de ella, haciéndole ver que necesitaba penetrarla cuando antes pues su viviente erección comenzaba a dolerle del deseo por volver a hundirse en ella. La escuchó suspirar contra su boca al sentir sus movimientos, incitando a la princesa a que dejara de tomarlo por la espalda y ahora esta vez tomándolo con una mano de su mejilla y la otra hundiéndola en su flameada cabellera azabache con el único objetivo de hundir más sus bocas.

Bulma notó como el príncipe entre sus movimientos pélvicos deslizó unas de sus manos hasta sostener su pene situando la punta del mismo en su abertura, tan ajustada y suave que lo dejó sin aliento. La peli azul se estremeció mientras seguía besándolo, puede que había despertado en ella una nueva sensación placentera estar con él pero aún le era extraño sentir esa parte dentro de ella. Vegeta la sintió tensa ante sus movimientos, notando que ella empezaba a retroceder de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Frunció su ceño extrañado ¿No lo deseaba? Sin pudor alguno deslizó sus dedos sobre la intimidad de ella y la encontró húmeda, por ende eso le confirmaba que estaba preparada para él.

La vio cortar con su satisfactorio beso, ella tenía los labios rosados y húmedos, jadeando con su rostro rojizo a lo que eso le favoreció realzando la belleza de sus ojos azules.

—Qué…—Susurró agitado el moreno fijando sus ojos oscuros en los de ella.—¿Qué ocurre?

—No…nada.—Murmuró igual de agitada mordiéndose su labio inferior.—Es solo que…eres…—Balbuceó pudorosa al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su _problema,_ provocando que el príncipe frunciera más su entrecejo sin comprender lo que intentaba decir.—Soy muy…estrecha y sentirte yo…

—Ah…—Sonrió ladino el príncipe al comprender lo que le intentaba explicar, por lo que con su típica sonrisa arrogante acercó su boca hacia el oído de ella, mordiendo con sensualidad el lóbulo de la mujer, escuchándola gemir por esa acción.—Quieres decir que lo tengo grande para tu cuerpo ¿No? —Sonrió aún más arrogante al ver las mejillas arder de la princesa.—Tranquila, seré gentil como en la noche.

—¡Ash! —Bramó ruborizada dándole un pequeño golpe con su puño cerrado contra el pecho del moreno, escuchando solo la risa ronca de su garganta.— ¡Para ser un príncipe, eres un vulgar!

—Pero así te gusto.

Escandalizada por esa afirmación del moreno, la princesa nuevamente ardió en llamas ¿El afirmaba que ella se sentía atraída por él? Bueno, eso era más que evidente, pero era extraño oírlo por parte de él. Lo último que observó del moreno fue su sonrisa divertida al ver la vergüenza en ella y finalmente se decidió a seguir con su tarea inicial.

La volvió a besar con deseo, no quería más palabras por el momento, solo deseaba penetrarla cuanto antes. Logró inclinarla más hacia él y hacerla apoyar más en su cuerpo para ajustar el ángulo entre ambos, lo adecuado para tomar de nuevo su sexo entre sus manos y volver a colocarlo en la abertura de ella.

La sujetó de su cintura con fuerza, un acto de reflejo como para impedir que escapara de sus manos y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente y milagrosamente su dureza en la suavidad de ella. No quiso perderse de ninguna expresión facial en la princesa, la observo abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos como su boca al sentirlo entrar lentamente en ella, que no fue nada difícil en comparación a la primera vez pues gracias a la humedad de ambos les facilitó más el deslizamientos de sus sexos.

Cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de su interior, Vegeta comenzó a mover sus caderas provocando que a ella se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando notó la mayor fricción en la zona más sensible de su sexo. El príncipe estableció un ritmo para aumentar la profundidad y penetrarla con movimientos regulares, vio cómo se ruborizaba provocándole placer y embistiéndola con mayor profundidad, comenzando a sonar entre ellos gemidos placenteros. Bulma cerró los ojos y sus párpados ocultaron su mirada perdida, su mente se apagó por completo y se dejó nuevamente seducir por el moreno.

La mirada azabache del príncipe no tardó en dar reparo ante la imagen frente a él: Bulma con sus ojos cerrados, arqueando su espalda, moviendo sus caderas junto a las de él para intensificar sus estocadas y al mismo tiempo sus senos se agitaban de arriba abajo cada que la penetraba, toda ella era un pecado, la tentación en su vida.

Las manos de ella se apoyaron en su pecho y hundió sus dedos en el, sentía que pronto llegaría a su clímax haciendo que el deseo la embargara por tener todo de él. Bulma sollozó y se estremecía de placer con las caderas pegadas a las suyas cada vez que él la penetraba por completo. Era cierto, ella era demasiado estrecha y eso solo aumentaba su lívido hacia la mujer.

Las estocadas cada vez se volvieron más intensas, y entre jadeos, gemidos guturales de él y alaridos llenos de placer por ella, envolvieron toda la habitación en un ambiente erótico, hasta el momento en que ella sintió como su parte íntima se contrajo produciendo grandes oleadas voluptuosas de goce llevándola de un momento otro de euforia hasta una relajación inminente. Cuando se relajó sobre él e intentó recuperar el aliento, Vegeta le acarició la espalda sudada y le deslizó los dedos con suavidad hacia el redondeado montículo de las nalgas. Para su placer, Bulma se retorció y se tensó sin poder evitarlo.

Lo sabía, había llegado a su clímax, ahora era el turno de él. Sujetó con fuerza las caderas de ella, aumentó más sus embestidas en un movimiento frenético para poder terminar, no obstante ella seguía sensible y se convulsionaba gozosa sobre su cuerpo. Dio cinco estocadas más y finalmente liberó su semilla dentro de ella, hundiendo con fuerza su entre pierna en el cálido interior de la princesa, jadeando vigorosamente mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre las almohadas, ¡Esta mujer lo mataría!

La princesa sintió el calor de su semilla esparramarse en su interior y volver a concernir esa sensación en su interior la obligó a sonreír placenteramente. La noche anterior lo había sentido, ansiaba el momento de volver a repetirlo.

Ambos con sus respiraciones agitadas, se miraron a los ojos con una confidencialidad única, estaban asombrados de lo que generaba el uno en el otro, _esto iba más allá de lo que sus mentes reconocían._

 **[***]**

El príncipe se desplomó en la cama exhausto con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Bulma se separó de él con torpeza y se acurrucó a su lado.

—¿Es cierto lo que me informó Nappa? —Le escucho decir a la peli azul. La miró de soslayo y se encontró con su melena azul esparcida sobre las almohadas, así como sus grandes ojos azules expectantes ante su respuesta, sin embargo el moreno no lograba comprender su cuestionamiento. Bulma prosiguió, pues notó el confundimiento en su mirada azabache.—¿Iremos a las tierras del Oeste?

Vegeta se tensó al escucharla y ese gesto no pasó de desapercibido por parte de ella. Lo vio evadir su insistente mirada azulada para posarse de nuevo en el techo, parecía meditar lo que fuese a decirle y antes de que ella siguiera con otro interrogatorio, el se adelantó:

—Sí.—Murmuró sin dejar de mirar el techo blanco.— Me comprometí a asistir a la estúpida boda de la futura reina, aunque en realidad…—La escuchó balbucear a su lado, pareció semejarse a un llanto pero cuando giró preocupado su rostro hacia el de ella, la encontró conteniendo una risa tapando su boca entre sus manos, hasta que finalmente después de varios segundos no pudo más retenerla y estalló emocionada, desconcertándolo con esa otra faceta de ella.— ¿Y a ti que te ocurre?

—¡Por Kami-Sama! —Exclamó jubilosa sentándose sobre su lugar. Pudo notar en su rostro una sonrisa tan radiante y evidentemente quedó embelesado con la felicidad que emanaba ella, ¿Podía ser más hermosa que en ese momento? —¡No puedo creerlo! —Rio nerviosa y extasiada.— ¡Por fin conoceré las tierras del Oeste!

Vegeta quedó anonadado con la risa estrepitosa de la peli azul, verla tan relajada, radiante y llena de vida, sin duda alguna le robo el aliento. La princesa llena de júbilo, se dejó desplomar sobre la cama nuevamente, ahora ella viendo emocionada el techo, sus ojos brillaban extasiados ¿Era un sueño todo esto? Su sonrisa resplandeciente delataba la felicidad de ese momento al sentirse tan completa, estar con Vegeta, ir a su lugar tan soñado…

—¿La boda de que reina? —Inquirió ansiosa la peli azul rodando para quedar al costado del príncipe. Vegeta por su parte se tensó al sentir su cercanía, aún le era difícil reconocer para el mismo lo que ella producía en su interior y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la hendidura de los senos de ella, sus mejillas ahora del príncipe se sonrojaron ¿Por qué era tan adictiva? — ¿Qué lugar del Oeste iremos?

—Hmp.—Alzó su mirada encontrándose con la azulada de ella, contagiándose por la euforia de esa mujer, era rara, pero le gustaba.—¿Haces muchas preguntas, no crees?

—Merezco saber a dónde me llevan ¿Y bien?

—Pues lo estuve pensando, y creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.—La felicidad que emanaba la princesa abruptamente se borró y su rostro se desfiguro a uno ofendido. Vegeta hizo todo lo posible para evitar que se le escapara la risa, le gustaba ver a esa Bulma colérica por lo que mantuvo si compostura intentando no delatar la diversión que sentía.—Solo iré a hacer acto de presencia. Cuando regrese, aprovecharemos la estancia de aquí para planear el ataque a Tsufuru.

—¡No Vegeta! —Brincó molesta sobre su lugar, a lo que él la observó asombrado, las mejillas acaloradas de ella y sus delgadas cejas fruncidas le decían que pronto explotaría contra él.—¡Yo quiero ir a ese lugar! No te cuesta nada llevarme.

—Esto no es un viaje turístico mujer.—Espetó con su tono grave de voz intentando intimidarla pero fue en vano, solo la hizo enojarse más.—Estamos en plena guerra como para que tomes esto como unas vacaciones.

—Jamás dije que esto fuera unas vacaciones para mí.—Bufó ofendida cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.—No sabes todo lo que he pasado para que llegara este momento, conocer las tierras del oeste…¡No me iré de tu lado si eso es lo que quieres! —Mordió su labio inferior al sentir la mirada inquisitiva del moreno, algo le hizo pensar que lo último mencionado le incomodó.—Pero he anhelado tanto este momento, y no dejaré que nadie me lo impida, ni siquiera…

—¿Ni siquiera qué mujer? —Bramó incomodo, para el príncipe comenzaba a sentir tediosa esa conversación, por una parte estaba la verdad que no se atrevía a mencionarle a la princesa, _sobre su verdadero origen._ Por otra parte estaba lo que ella mencionó _"No me iré de tu lado, si eso es lo que quieres"_ ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué ella estaba aún dudando en permanecer a su lado después de lo que sucedió entre ellos? ¿Qué solo él era el único interesado en esto que pasaba entre ellos? —¿Ni siquiera yo? —La vio directamente a los ojos y notó como las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron ante su comentario. Para él le era fácil leerla, sus ojos azulados siempre eran un libro abierto para él y apreció en ellos _incomodidad,_ algo que a él ya no le estaba agradando en lo absoluto.

—Iré Vegeta…—Dijo firme la princesa sorprendiendo al moreno por la determinación en sus palabras. La vio acomodarse sobre su lugar cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas, alzando su rostro altiva y orgullosa, obligándolo a él enarcar sus cejas ante la terquedad de ella, aunque en realidad le maravillo ver ese rostro con facciones imponentes.— No me quedaré sin aprovechar esta oportunidad.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en conocer esos lugares? —Declaró con su típico tono desinteresado, aunque en realidad le causaba mucha curiosidad que era _aquello_ que despertaba en ella, _tenía una intuición de saber cuál era la respuesta._

 _—_ No lo sé…—Suspiró melancólica, esta vez siendo ella la que producía en su interior un sentimiento de extrañes.— Sonará que estoy loca, pero…

—No suena, lo estás.

—Tonto. —Musitó frunciendo sus delgadas cejas al ver la sonrisa burlona del príncipe, solo que este la borró al instante de oír el improperio de la mujer.—Me refiero a que, hay algo en ese lugar que me intriga…es una necesidad de conocerlas.—Sonrió melancólica mirando hacia un punto inexistente de la alcoba.—Cuando vivía en Tsufuru todas las tardes me escapaba a las montañas cerca del castillo, ahí había un bosque y siempre me subía al árbol más grande de todos.—Suspiró.— Me sentaba en una de sus ramas y me ponía a leer a escondidas ya que mi padre me lo tenía prohibido. Lo más emocionante era cuando la puesta del sol comenzaba, bañando el lugar con sus últimos rayos del sol y el cielo tomaba una mezcla de tonos rojizos y naranjas. Era hermoso ver como se ocultaba el sol por el oeste y siempre que observaba ese bello espectáculo algo dentro de mi interior se removía, algo me decía que debía ir hacia donde se ocultaba el sol. Siento como si yo….perteneciera en ese lugar.

Vegeta no dijo más al respecto, meditaba las palabras de la peli azul y en su mente retumbaba que en él estaba la respuesta a sus inquietudes ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? Frunció su entrecejo incomodo, jamás se había sentido de esa manera y al ver como la peli azul relataba sus hechos de una forma melancólica no pudo evitar emerger en dentro de le un sentimiento similar, _quería darle a ella lo que tanto anhelaba._

Escucharon como tocaban la puerta de la alcoba sacando a ambos de sus propias cavilaciones. La princesa observó como el moreno se levantó de su sitio envolviendo sus caderas con una de las sabanas, caminando con suma seguridad hacia la puerta a lo que ella se envolvió entre sus sabanas hundiéndose en el colchón ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía pudor? Sin embargo esa preocupación quedo al instante en segundo plano al darse cuenta que _él,_ estaba en _su_ habitación ¿Qué pensarían los demás al verlo con ella, y de ese modo?

Lo único que alcanzó a lograr escuchar fue un intercambio de palabras entre el príncipe y una voz femenina, a lo que ella le causó mucha curiosidad. Nuevamente percibió como la puerta se cerró esta vez con el moreno regresando su andar, solo que no venía solo pues sobre sus manos sostenía una gran caja blanca, generando más curiosidad en ella.

—¿Qué pesaran de verte aquí conmigo? —Susurró la princesa mirando fijamente la caja entre las manos del moreno.— Comenzarán a decir cosas…

—Me importa un carajo lo que piensen.—Musitó colocando la caja frente a ella.— Tarde o temprano _lo sabrían._

—No deberías ser tan insolente…—Vegeta frunció más ceño, ya ere la segunda vez en el día que lo _regañaba.—_ ¿Qué es eso?

—Mira quien lo dice.—Suspiró regresando a buscar su ropa que yacía en el suelo alfombrado.— Es para ti.

Ávidamente ella escaló hasta donde yacía la caja, destapándola mientras ignoraba que el moreno se volvía a colocar su ropa. Sus enormes ojos cielo se abrieron asombrados ante lo que yacía entre sus manos; era un vestido de color azul cielo como sus ojos. Podía notar que era de tela fina por los bordados y pedrerías, algo que la hizo recordar a como vestía antes de llegar a Vegetaseí.

Regresó su mirada confundida hacia el moreno, esta vez encontrándolo completamente vestido. Por un momento imagino que ambos tomarían un baño y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa ante ese pensamiento. Vegeta por su parte intento mantener su porte de siempre, inexpresivo y altivo, solo que al encontrarse con la imagen de la peli azul con sus mejillas rosas y encima solo cubierta con las blancas sabanas solo provocó despertar un deseo en él, debía irse o podría jurar que en cualquier momento se lanzaría de nuevo a ella y probablemente no saldrían de esa habitación, y eso no estaba en planes, o al menos _no por ahora._

—¿De verdad…es para mí?

—No creo que para mí, mujer. —La notó fruncir sus cejas ante su sarcástico comentario, por lo que el disimuló para no reír ante ella, había descubierto que le encantaba hacerla enojar apropósito.— Lo mandé a traer para ti. Así que apresúrate, en unas horas salimos a _Capsule,_ antes de salir quiero que ya me plantees cuales son los principales puertos de entrada a Tsufuru.

—Gracias Vegeta…—Susurró con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, produciendo en él un sonrojo por esa pequeño acción. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable frente a ella ¿Pero como no hacerlo con semejante espécimen femenino?

* * *

Camino rápidamente dándose paso entre el movimiento de los pasillos, ya era el medio día por lo cual la mayoría del personal se encontraba activo. Detuvo su andar frente a las grandes puertas de caoba ante él, y antes de entrar al recinto saludó cordialmente al par de soldados que custodiaban la misma no sin antes reverenciarlo.

A lo largo de la larga alfombra roja se encontraba el trono real donde justo en ese momento yacía su padre sentado en él. La presencia del rey siempre era imponente, respetable y autoritaria, era bien conocido que poseía de un carácter fuerte, _aunque no tanto como su primogénito,_ pero no dejaba de ser una presencia abrumadora.

Lo notó más serio de lo normal, sabía que algo no andaba bien y todo iba en dirección hacia _cierta princesa._ El por su parte trato de actuar lo más natural posible, tenía sus sospechas por la cual había sido situado con urgencia. Incluso se le había hecho extraño que en esa semana desde que se había ido su hermano junto con Bulma, su padre no lo haya interrogado sobre ella, pues después de toda la bulla generada con el rumor que se encargó de propiciar Vegeta imaginaba que su padre lo estaría atormentado día y noche para corroborar aquella _mentira,_ y aunque con el pasar de los días supuso que aquel tema había sido pasado por alto o como una mala broma para el rey, todas sus suposiciones se vieron abajo esa mañana.

El soberano hizo un movimiento con su mano a los guardias que los respaldaban para que lo dejaran solo con su hijo menor, por lo que eso provocó en Tarble una ligera tensión; el semblante molesto de su padre más la presencia absoluta de él eso indicaba que las cosas no estaban en orden como él creía.

—¿Qué ocurre padre? —Musitó el príncipe después de observar como los soldados los dejaban solos en el gran salón. El rey por su parte, dejó descansar su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano derecha de un modo desinteresado, aunque en sus orbes ónix se podía apreciar un dejo de malestar y frialdad.—¿Todo bien?

Los segundos pasaron y el rey jamás respondió las interrogantes del joven príncipe. Tarble comenzó a sentirse más incomodo de cómo se encontraba antes de llegar, sentir la fuerte y penetrante mirada de su padre sobre él y encima soportar el mutismo que se generaba en entre ellos era agobiante.

No soportó más sostener la mirada oscura del rey y desvió sus ojos hacia la otra mano libre de su padre, pues el sonido que generaba los dedos de él golpeándolos contra su pierna en un gesto "inquieto" resultaba ser un ruido ensordecedor para el príncipe.

Se sentía extraño, si bien su relación con su padre no era la ideal pero tampoco la más antipática como en ese momento. Era como cuando de niño hacía alguna de sus travesuras con algunos de sus soldados y este lo reprendía duramente, de esa forma se sentía, _que su padre lo había descubierto y ahora lo miraba con reprensión._

Escuchó las puertas del gran salón abrirse a sus espaldas y contuvo el aliento al observar al tercer personaje en escena. Supo de inmediato porque el malestar de su progenitor y ahora no sabía cómo iba a salir de esta, pues era extraño que ellos tres estuvieran encerrados en esas cuatro paredes y su paranoia aumento al ver como su padre miró con suma desaprobación al viejo soldado Nappa que ahora se posaba frente a ellos dándoles una reverencia.

—Alteza, príncipe.—Saludó el soldado incorporándose sobre su lugar. Aparentemente se veía tranquilo en comparación a Tarble que para estas alturas ya había perdido el temple, pero no podía evitar que en su interior se sentía contrariado con esa urgente audiencia.— Me informaron que requería mi presencia con urgencia.

—Así es.—Después de varios minutos en silencio observando al par de hombres frente a él se decidió a hablar. Frunció su entrecejo molesto a lo que inevitablemente los presentes imaginaron el rostro del heredero, pues padre e hijo eran como dos gotas de agua.— ¿Me querían ver la cara de estúpido?

Tanto príncipe como soldado se tensaron sobre su lugar, efectivamente las cosas se había salido de control. Observaron al monarca levantarse con fuerza sobre su lugar provocando que Tarble se sobresaltara en su sitio, Nappa por su parte siguió firme en la misma posición solo que no obvio el hecho de estar al tanto por algún acto violento del monarca.

—¡Cuanto pensaban burlarse de mí, malditos! —Gritó con fuerza, su voz grave produjo un gran eco en todo el recinto, a lo que Tarble como Nappa tragaron en seco al notar la gravedad del asunto.—¡No son más que unos traicioneros!

—Rey Vegeta…—Se apresuró a hablar el calvo, recibiendo la iracunda mirada del monarca.— No es…

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, traicionero! —Espetó iracundo.— Jamás esperé una traición de ti ¡Te acepte en mi ejercito a pesar de donde provenías! ¿Y cómo me lo agradeces? ¡Callando todo este tiempo y permitiendo ser la burla de Paragus! ¡Maldita sabandija!

—Pa-padre...—Susurró temblando intentando razonar con su progenitor.— Por favor, tranquilízate, n-no….no….no sabemos a qué te refieres, nosotros….

—¡He dicho que cierres la maldita boca!—Frente a ellos estaba el demonio en persona, paralizándolos por completo. Tarble jamás había visto esa faceta de su padre, o al menos con él, en cuanto a Nappa el siempre tuvo un trato especial con el soberano al ser su mano derecha, nunca le dio motivos para que la tratara de ese modo como en ese instante.— Lo sé todo, sé que todo este tiempo estuvieron manteniendo a la bastarda de Paragus en mi ausencia ¡Y encima Vegeta la proclama con la futura reina de Vegetaseí! ¡Antes muerto permitiré eso!

—¡Eso es un error! —Tentó a su suerte Tarble, armándose de valor para enfrentarlo.— Bulma no es lo que crees…

—¡He dicho suficiente! —Caminó endemoniado hasta llegar a la altura de los dos. Tarble se sintió intimidado por lo que dio dos pasos atrás, mientras que Nappa siguió en su postura.— Investigue a fondo, y descubrí que todo este tiempo escondieron a la hija de Paragus, dándole asilo como si fuera una invitada y encima Vegeta protegiéndola ¡Esto se terminará!

—¿Qué es lo que hará? —El tono de voz alarmado de Nappa no pasó por desapercibido al rey, a lo que el monarca frunció más molesto su entrecejo.

—Sí Paragus utilizó esas artimañas para tener acceso a mi reino, le haré saber que burlarse de esa manera de los saiyajin fue lo peor que pudo haber cometido y más con su hijita…

—¡Bulma no tiene nada que ver en esto! —Saltó a la defensa de la peli azul el menor de los presentes, angustiado igual que el viejo soldado.— No sé quién te haya dicho todo eso, pero si nosotros decidimos no proceder algo en contra de ella, es porque la princesa jamás fue enviada por Paragus ¡Entiéndelo padre! No seríamos tan tontos de exponernos en esta guerra, incluso mi hermano fue el más obstinado con ella y no creas que la trato como una invitada como dices. Todo ese tiempo la trato como una esclava, y aunque sabía que ella no era la hija de Paragus le siguió…

—¿Qué? —El soberano sin entender bramó iracundo ante las palabras de su hijo. Si bien el príncipe estaba hablando rápido por producto de sus nervios, con esas últimas palabras lo dejó más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba.— ¡Por un demonio, que es todo esto!

—La princesa Bulma Densetsu…—Interrumpió esta vez Nappa atrayendo la atención de padre e hijo.— No es hija de Paragus…si no del fallecido rey Brief, el que era gobernante de las tierras del Oeste.

—Solo que Paragus se robó a Bulma cuando invadió sus tierras, solo era una recién nacida.—Continuo el príncipe con el relato hablando más rápido que Nappa.— Ella creció creyendo que es hija de ese hombre, y cuando llegó a Vegetaseí Nappa fue el primero en reconocerla.

—Rey Vegeta.—Suspiró cansado el soldado.—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero puedo poner mi vida en tela de juicio que esa mujer no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos de esa guerra. Cuando trabajé al servicio de la corona de Tsufuru ella era tan ajena a esto y Paragus jamás la trato como la hija que debía ser, al parecer ella fue otra víctima más de sus atrocidades, era un objeto más de su victoria en Capsule, solo eso.

—Mi hermano también reaccionó como tu al enterarse de la verdad. El fue el más cruel con ella, y después de tanto tiempo…

—Se encaprichó de la mujer.—Murmuró estoico el soberano interrumpiendo de golpe a su hijo. Observó que tanto príncipe como soldado guardaron silencio ante lo mencionado de él y supo que era cierto después de todo lo mencionado por su primogénito, _el estaba aferrado a la hija de Paragus._ —Maldita sea…

Escuchó unos golpes tras las puertas del gran salón, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a quien osaba interrumpir ese momento. Depositó su mirada iracundo sobre los dos hombres frente a él y aunque le hayan explicado esa parte de la historia no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. No le importaba quien era esa mujer, si era princesa de las tierras del oeste ni mucho menos el motivo por el cual ella se excusaba que había llegado a sus tierras, en su mente solo resonaba la idea que Paragus había ideado un plan bastante ingenioso ¿Y cómo? Utilizando a su hija para que su primogénito cayera en las redes de sus encantos y así obtener primordial información. Arrugó su rostro colérico, _pues lo había logrado._

Los golpes contra la puerta se volvieron insistentes a lo que provocó que su ira en ese momento creciera con fuerza ¿Es que no entendían sus soldados, que no estaba en condiciones de atender a alguien?

—Maldita sea.—Masculló abriéndose paso entre su hijo y el soldado, para ir directamente a la puerta y correr de una vez por todas a quien insistía tras ella.—¡He dicho que no pienso atender a nadie!

—¿Cómo se habrá enterado? —Susurró por bajo Tarble acercándose a Nappa, observando ambos como el rey se dirigía a la entrada.— Se supone que solo eso lo sabíamos Vegeta, tu y yo.

—No lo sé.—Murmuró igualmente extrañado y pensativo.— Algo me dice que hay alguien dentro del castillo que sabe incluso más que nosotros de todo esto…

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Crees que alguien trabaje para mi padre, para investigarnos a todos y él esté al tanto?

—No.—Susurro más bajo atento para que no los escuchara el rey.—Hasta hace unos momentos yo era la persona de más confianza del rey y a mí me ponía a investigar cuando el necesitaba algo. Se me hace extraño que no haya recurrido a mí para averiguar sobre la princesa.—Exhaló cansado.—Mi teoría es que alguien ha estado al tanto de todo y fue el primero en despotricar todo al rey…

—Pero…

Sus palabras quedaron al aire al notar que a través de la puerta se mostraba un soldado temblando, su rostro reflejaba un terror que incluso logró transmitirlo al mismo príncipe. Los desorbitados orbes miel del hombre dieron una rápida repasada a los tres hombres que lo observaban expectantes, en especial el rey donde se podía ver vil enojo en sus orbes ónix. Sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo al encontrarse con la gélida mirada del monarca y a pesar que sus piernas temblaban incluso antes de llegar con él, sentía que de su cuerpo se saldría su corazón del pecho.

—¡Ma-majestad! —Balbuceó torpe el soldado, intentando sostener la colérica mirada del soberano.—Lamento interrumpido, pero...¡Tenemos problemas!

—¡¿Ahora qué mierda sucede?! —Sentía como su vena frontal latía con fuerza, así como un calor se apoderaba de su ya embravecido rostro. El rostro pálido del soldado lo alteraba más a lo que su rostro se desfiguró congelando al pobre hombre.—¡Habla maldita sea!

—Nos...¡Nos invaden majestad!

El rey reparó en sus facciones coléricas observando estupefacto al tembloroso soldado. Tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que sucedía y antes de tan siquiera decir una palabra escuchó a lo lejos como las campanas de la catedral de Vegetaseí comenzaban a replicar, era un llamado a su población, era la alerta para que salieran a defenderlos. Los ruidos sobre los pasillos no se tardaron en aparecer, varios desfilaban corriendo sobre ellos, listos para defender a quien profanaba esas tierras.

El monarca giró sobre su lugar para encontrarse con un Nappa que ya estaba tomando cartas sobre el asunto, pues en su mirada reflejo que estaría dispuesto a comenzar con acatar las órdenes. Por su parte, su hijo menor se veía más aterrado que el mismo soldado tras la puerta, no lo juzgaba, era la primera vez que viviría en carne propia una invasión como esa.

—¡Rápido! —Ordenó hacia el soldado que miraba petrificado la escena, el hombre tembloroso saltó sobre su lugar al oír rugir al rey.— ¡Que rodeen la fortaleza y busca a Parsley, que su escuadrón proteja las entradas este!

—¡Sí alteza!

—Nappa.—Regresó su atención a su mano derecha una vez que volvían a estar solos los tres.— Quiero que...

La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, pero esta vez el soldado yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Frente a sus ojos apareció la imagen de un hombre que jamás había conocido en toda su vida, pero al verlo directamente a los ojos sintió un escalofrío recorrer en todo su cuerpo, emanaba un aire aterrador y eso lo perturbo por completo, nunca en la vida alguien le había inspirado ese sentimiento extraño a él, el gran rey de Vegetaseí.

—Por Kami-Sama…—Tarble escuchó a su lado hablar al soldado Nappa, y al girar su rostro al calvo lo notó pálido. En su voz había un miedo que le sorprendió demasiado al príncipe, ni siquiera con su padre el soldado había reaccionado así. Pero para su asombro ahí no para la situación, el rostro pálido del calvo y el leve temblor que emanaba en su cuerpo lo contagio por completo.— No puede ser…

—¡Quien eres tú, para atreverte entrar a mis aposentos de esa manera! —Bramó colérico el rey avanzando hacia el corpulento y dominando hombre frente a él.

Tarble estudio al hombre que había interrumpido de golpe al salón real, además de poseer un aspecto sumamente pavoroso, en su rostro ausente notó una sonrisa ladina que desfiguró sus muecas dándole un aspecto tétrico, a su parecer. No lo pudo evitar, pero tembló sobre su lugar al ver la presencia de ese hombre, sin embargo lo que mayor llamó su atención fue la espada que portaba entre sus manos y hubo un detalle que lo alarmó de golpe sofocándolo por completo; en el filo de la espada se veía rastros de manchas escarlatas frescas, que aún goteaban sobre el piso.

—Dónde la tienen...—Su voz resonó en todo el lugar, a lo que el príncipe se le fue el habla, era como escuchar un rugido. Lo miro directamente a los ojos petrificado mientras que aquel extraño hombre frunció su entrecejo al notar las miradas de los hombres sobre él.—¡Donde está Bulma!

Lo comprendió, era él, era él….

—Broly…—Musitó un horrorizado Nappa, y esta vez Tarble sintió que su alma lo abandonó de su cuerpo al saber de qué monstruo se trataba el que se presentaba frente a ellos.

* * *

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante lo que observaban, jamás esperó que este momento llegara tan pronto y ahora que estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su tan anhelado lugar ideal se sentía extraña. Un sentimiento similar a la nostalgia la invado de golpe, repentinamente su respiración se volvió más pesada y un ligero temblor se adueñaba de su cuerpo estático.

Trago en seco al percibir todas esas emociones reunidas, variando desde sorpresa, inquietud, curiosidad, miedo y ansiedad ¿Por qué le pasaba todo eso a ella? Quiso poder contralarse, era cierto que siempre deseo conocer las tierras del Oeste, pero había algo en ese lugar que la inquietaba a sobre manera. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el viento del mar golpeaba contra su rostro, sus mechones azules se movían con el movimiento del mismo y cierto espectador que la observaba de soslayo sin perder de vista esos detalles.

Después de cinco días en mar abierto, llegaron a las famosas tierras del Oeste. Desde que pasó la noche con ella no había tenido oportunidad de volver a tocarla, pues su viaje en el barco no fue del nada acogedor y realmente ocuparon esos días planeando estrategias para poder penetrar a los confines de Tsufuru. Al inicio del viaje la noto tensa con esos temas, imaginó que se retractaría pues después de todo estaba colaborando para el ataque al pueblo donde creció y también aquello involucraba al hombre que aunque fuera un buen o mal padre, al final la crió y ella lo veía como su máxima autoridad. Sabía que esta era una decisión difícil para la princesa, después de todo estaba dejando en charola de plata que el enemigo diera con su lugar natal y por ende ella comenzaba a dudar lo que estaba haciendo por con tal de obtener su tan ambicioso sueño; _ser libre._

La princesa hizo mucho hincapié en que no afectaran a su población, que si bien se sentía como una gran traicionera ante su casa real por darles toda esa información al reino enemigo, estaba decidida con colaborar ya que el mandato de su progenitor jamás había sido beneficioso para su gente de Tsufuru, y eso también incluía tierras fuereñas donde el hombre no se detenía en masacrarlas por su ambición. Tal vez no era muy consciente del tema, pero ahora que estuvo ese tiempo en los confines de Vegetaseí, podía notar que el gobierno de los saiyajin de una forma u otra era mejor que el mismo de su padre. Paragus era un dictador sin escrúpulos, alguien debía ponerle un hasta aquí a su mandato oscuro y lo peor no era él, si no su legado, _Broly,_ ese ser sin sentimientos y escrúpulos que de alguna manera todo terminaría en un infierno si el poder llegaba a sus manos.

Se limitaba a observarla desde su posición, sin premeditarlo se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa ladina ¿Quién lo diría? Traerla a ese viaje no fue tan mala idea, y no se refería exactamente el hecho de la información que le había proporcionado de Tsufuru, si no que entre discusiones sin sentido, preguntas triviales, y unos que otros besos apasionados que lograban arrebatarse cuando lograban estar solos, le daba una emoción a este viaje haciéndolo más corto de lo que imaginó. Deseó encontrarse a solas con ella, volver a tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya como aquella noche, _ella era suya, solamente suya, y no dejaría que el malnacido de Broly la arrebatara de su lado._

Fijo su atención hacia el exterior del carruaje, había escuchado que Capsule era conocido por ser un lugar demasiado hermoso por sus verdes relieves y su exótica flora pero aquellos vagos relatos se quedaban cortos con lo que sus orbes ónix apreciaban. A pesar del horroroso pasado tras el asalto de Paragus a esas exóticas tierras, con el pasar de los años florecieron de nuevo y renació esa belleza que ninguna guerra era capaz de fracturar.

Las calles empedradas principales dirigían hacia el castillo de Capsule, todas ellas se encontraban decoradas de ornamentas coloridas, de las flores más bellas de la región. Las personas lucían extasiadas, desde tempranas horas habían llegado para poder presenciar la caravana de la realeza que asistía a la tan esperada boda del año. Los rostros de los aldeanos lucían brillantes, esperanzados y pudo deducir que esa _esperanza_ se debía a que la unión de su próxima reina les beneficiaría a traerles la paz en medio de las penumbras de todos esos años.

Corroboró que era cierto, sus aldeanos poseían de rasgos particularmente delicados y bellos, contraste a los ásperos y fríos de su pueblo en Vegetaseí. Regresó su mirada hacia la peli azul encontrándola del mismo modo, observando desde su lugar las calles con sus grandes ojos azules brillando como dos luceros. Reparó en su afilado perfil, su piel era tan blanca en diferencia a la bronceada de él, sus cabellos azules se encontraban sujetados en un recogido sutil dejando expuesto su largo cuello, deseó en ese momento lanzarse contra ella y besarlo, deseaba poder oler su aroma floral propio de ella y surcar con sus labios cada centímetro de esa piel de porcelana. Lucía uno de los vestidos que mandó a conseguir para ella; de color azul cielo como sus ojos, con bordados blancos, su cintura se veía más ceñida debido al corsé, como del mismo modo sus montes sugerentes se podían ver justos a la tela dejándose asomar una pequeña línea de separación de estos dándole un aspecto sensual. Frunció su entrecejo al reconocer esos detalles en ella ¿Por qué le había dado esas prendas? No pudo evitar sentir celos que cualquier otro notara los mismo detalles que él había encontrado en ella, que la miraran de la misma forma con deseo y de tan solo imaginarlo su estomago se tensaba ¡El era el único que tenía derecho a observarla con fervor pasión!

—Deberías reconocerlo de una vez por todas.—Sonrió la peli azul volteando hacia él, a lo que el moreno parpadeo confundido con sus palabras y peor aún cuando ella soltó una pequeña risita cantarina de sus labios.— Que me veo hermosa ¿Te gusta cómo me quedó lo que me diste? —Le sonrió coqueta al ver como él se ruborizaba.

—Hmmp.—Musitó incomodo cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada de ella, ¡Claro que era hermosa! —No sé donde sacas esas cosas.

—¡Porque no has dejado de verme! —Nuevamente rió cantarina, acomodándose sobre su cuello un dije brilloso que logró atraer la atención del hombre. Vegeta miró el detalle que colgaba sobre su cuello, el recordaba que había mandado por unos vestidos para la ocasión pero nunca por joyería. Aquel dije parecía ser la forma de una gota y le llamó la atención que era tan blanco que lograba perderse contra el tono de su piel, solo destacaban unos puntos azules que hacía notar la presencia del mismo. Sus ojos vagaron unos centímetros más abajo y se encontró con el nacimiento de sus pechos comprimidos. No lo pudo evitar, sintió como sus labios se humedecieron de tan solo el placer que le producían verlo y deseó probarlos como en su noche juntos. —¡Oye! ¡Eres un pervertido!

—¿Qué? —No supo que cara hizo, pero al regresar su atención a Bulma, pudo ver como la princesa lo observaba con un gesto colérico en sus ojos y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas ardían en un tono rojizo. —Deja de gritar tanto, mujer.—Siseó frunciendo sus cejas y retirando sus ojos encima de ella, sabía que si seguía mirándola de esa forma la terminaría tomando incluso dentro del carruaje.

—Entonces déjame de verme de esa forma. —Musitó la princesa cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.— Cómo si fueras a comerme…—Sintió de nuevo la mirada oscura del príncipe y esta vez lo notó sonreír de una forma perversa ante su último comentario. Sus mejillas volvieron a arder de nuevo, sabía que Vegeta había interpretado esas palabras con otro sentido, se sintió abrumada con ese pensamiento, si bien aún procesar la experiencia sexual que tuvo con el hombre ya era bastante avasalladora, ahora imaginar de nuevo una situación así con él no pudo evitar sentir como sus piernas temblaban con ese pecaminoso deseo ¡Maldito Vegeta! —¡Lo volviste a hacer!

—¡Ya deja de gritar! —Bramó el moreno al sentir sus sensibles tímpanos casi explotar con los alaridos agudos de la peli azul.— Sí pensaba hacerte algo, con tu voz chillona rompiste todo el encanto.

—¡Ush! ¡Eres un idiota! —Los ojos de la princesa ardía en llamas, mientras que el príncipe borró sus muecas burlonas a unas de molestia ¡No podía comprender como ella era la única persona que lo ofendía y el no le recriminaba tal hecho! Era vulnerable con ella, esa era su respuesta más lógica.— Tú sí que sabes arruinar los momentos románticos.

—¿Qué? —Sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo al escucharla, y no tanto por pena si no porque a veces la mujer lo lograba también del mismo modo, sacar de sus casillas.— No se a lo que te refieras., ¡Pero no te atrevas a insultarme una vez más, porque te juro que…!

De golpe, sintió los labios de ella aprisionar los suyos en un toque sutil y dulce, y al sentir como levemente ella se retiraba de su cercanía, ahora él buscó su boca para atrapar el labio superior y más tarde el inferior, una caricia que hizo que Bulma se estremeciera de arriba a abajo.

—¿Siempre consigues salirte con la tuya? —Susurró el príncipe contra sus labios sin querer romper el lazo entre sus bocas.

—Sí es la única forma de dejar de pelear, lo haría de nuevo.— Percibió ella como en su rostro se apoderaba de un calor ante esas confesiones fuertes, y aunque ella estaba sumergida en la pena por haber mencionado aquello, no notó que el moreno también reaccionó del mismo modo, sonrojado.

El suelo pareció moverse bajo sus pies, de modo que la joven se aferró a los hombros del príncipe para conservar el equilibrio. Sus miradas se perdieron por unos instantes, ambos sentía el fuego emerger en ellas y eso provocaba despertar todos sus sentidos de golpe.

—Hemos llegado.—Susurró el príncipe contra el rostro de ella, a lo que gustosamente Bulma sintió su cálido aliento golpear contra sus ardientes mejillas.

La princesa al escucharlo comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido, lo intuía al ver como su pecho subía y baja aceleradamente así como del mismo modo un ligero temblor se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo. Sin entender el motivo de su reacción, Vegeta se quedó analizándola por una brevedad de segundos ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan extasiada y abrumada por un lugar que en su vida jamás lo había visitado? ¿Sería acaso que la fuerza de su sangre que la unía a esas tierras producían en ella esas sensaciones? Frunció su entrecejo pensativo, un sentimiento extraño ahora se apoderó de él al verla de esa forma; ella tenía el derecho de saber la verdad, saber de ese origen que injustamente le fue arrebatado y por consiguiente el ganaría sola una cosa con ello: _perderla._ Lo sabía, siempre lo supo todo este tiempo, sí ella sabía la verdad de sus orígenes tenía todo el derecho del mundo de permanecer en su lugar tan anhelado y eso implicaba estar lejos de él…

Todo este tiempo calló, por simple egoísmo para tenerla a su lado, con esa mentira sobre su parentesco con Paragus era la única forma en que ella permaneciera a su lado pues solo el podría librarla de sus garras, pero si ella se enteraba de la absoluta verdad se iría de su vida, de sus manos. Molesto a sentir todas esas emociones, estaba dispuesto a bajarse del carruaje para terminar lo más pronto en ese lugar a irse. Fijo su atención en ella y la notó sujetando con fuerza ese colgante con forma de gota de agua. Ella se veía concentrada, con sus ojos cerrados donde se podían apreciar sus alargadas pestañas azules y notaba como controlaba su respiración. Algo se removió dentro de él al verla de esa forma y la parte más profunda de él le gritaba, _déjala ser feliz, déjala libre._

—¿Qué es eso? —Continuó el príncipe usando un tono de voz más golpeado de lo que le hubiera gustado. La peli azul abrió abruptamente sus ojos cielos encontrándose con su mirada azabache que esperaba expectante ante lo que ella fuese a decir. —¿Estabas rezando?

—¿Qué? —Murmuró sin entender, bajó su mirada hacia donde sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el colgante y dejó salir una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que atrapo de golpe al moreno.—¡Oh no! Para nada….es mi amuleto.—Al ver cómo el moreno surcaba una de sus cejas mirándola sin comprender lo que ella decía, decidió aclarar su idea.— Es un collar que he cargado conmigo desde niña. Cuando siempre me siento sola o angustiada lo sujeto con fuerza y de alguna manera extraña siento que me da la fortaleza para prevalecer en cualquier circunstancia….—Suspiró mirando entre sus manos el dije.— Sé que suena muy raro pero, hay una conexión fuerte entre este collar y yo…

—¿Por qué nunca de lo vi todo este tiempo? —Indagó curioso el moreno tomando entre sus manos enguantadas el collar y al verlo cerca parecía tener la forma de media hoja. Era de oro blanco y al reverso venía labrado en tonos azules el hombre de _"Bulma"_.

—Tal vez porque…—Susurró al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules brillaron con fuerza y sus mejillas la tiñeron de un adorable rosa.— Nunca me sentí sola a tu lado.

Sus ojos oscuros precipitadamente se encontraron contra los de ella, lucía tan vital, llena de luz y vida. ¿Por qué sentía cuando estaba cerca de esa mujer que su mundo se iluminaba con fuerza? El estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad, a las penumbras de su soledad y desde que ella llegó a su vida todo cambió de la noche de la mañana. Contuvo su respiración al analizar sus propias palabras, _ella había llegado a su vida a darle luz._ Tragó en seco al reconocer tal _sentimiento_ y ahora, por primera vez en toda su vida sintió esa sensación de _miedo y ausencia, no quería pasar un día más sin la luz que ella le brindaba. ¿Cómo decirle que su cuerpo se volvía frío sin su calor?_

La puerta de su lado del carruaje se abrió dejando entrar toda la luz al pequeño espacio que ambos príncipes compartían. Miró hacia el soldado que le anunciaba que por fin habían llegado al castillo y ahora él, sintió una tensión en su estomago, tenía un vago presentimiento que dando un paso en ese lugar _todo cambiaría para ellos._ Tornó su atención en ella y esta le regalo la sonrisa más pura que jamás había visto, fue cuando asimilo, _que ella no merecía cargar con esta injusta guerra…¿Ella debía cargar entonces con su oscura persona?_

Su corazón latió con fuerza desembocada. Finalmente ahí estaban, en ese lugar que al verlo por primera vez juró haberlo visto en sus tantos sueños. Se bajó enseguida de que el príncipe abandonó el carruaje y al pisar tierra firme, contempló el majestuoso castillo frente a ella. Su estomago se tensó al estar parada ahí, sintió como un _deja vú_ , una sensación de haber ya estado en aquel sitio y el viento de la tarde golpeando contra su rostro le regaló una sensación melancólica obligándola a querer derramar un par de lagrimas. Se sintió tonta y sensible ¿Cómo es que sintiera unas inmensas ganas por llorar sin motivo aparente?

Ya era tarde, el cielo se veía reflejado por esos tonos rojizos y anaranjados. El clima del lugar era cálido y acogedor. Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de su pecho, y al llevarse una mano hacia el mismo percibió que su desembocado corazón por poco se saldría de su cuerpo. Intentó controlarse, pero por cada paso que daba sentía como sus piernas temblaban y que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

Las grandes murallas del castillo se encontraban decoradas entre enredaderas de rosales mientras que sus puertas abiertas a los invitados para tal evento se hallaban resguardadas por soldados con su armadura de tonos dorados y blancos. Se notaban más amables que los guardias saiyajin. En cada pilar yacían banderillas con el estandarte de la familia real o eso supuso ella, pues en el centro de estas se encontraba un símbolo en forma de C rodeado por un círculo.

Observaba minuciosamente cada detalle, quería grabarlo en su mente, quería ver _porque se sentía tan sensible al notar cada parte de ese lugar._

—Bulma.—Volteó hacia el príncipe que se posicionaba a su lado. Lo miró directamente a sus ojos oscuros y descubrió algo nuevo en su mirada, _había inquietud, miedo._ Le inquietó verlo de esa manera, incluso parecía el verse igual tenso que ella.

—Vegeta…—Susurró apenas audible mente al percibir como el moreno cortaba la distancia entre ellos. Lo vio titubear ante lo que estaba por decirle, pero sus ojos oscuros gritaban por querer expresarle lo que su boca no se atrevía a pronunciar.

—Mujer.—Se irguió sobre su lugar, dudoso, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido ante esas conmociones en su cuerpo. Los ojos de ella brillaban y su mirada esperaba paciente ante lo que él quería expresarle, aunque curiosos como siempre. Respiró profundamente, lo había estado meditando todos estos días y por alguna extra razón le quitaba el sueño, _ella debía saber la verdad. —_ Hay algo que…

—Príncipe Vegeta. —Ambos giraron hacia la tercera voz presente que reverenciaba al moreno. Era uno de los soldados del ejército saiyajin, solo que para Bulma le extrañó verlo ahí pues en todo el viaje que estuvo compartiendo con el escuadrón de Vegeta jamás vio a ese hombre.— Espero haya tenido un buen viaje.—El aludido asintió levemente con un particular movimiento de cabeza, dándole esta vez la espalda a Bulma.—Alteza, la base general tiene noticias de Vegetaseí, son _urgentes._

—Bien…—Respondió más para sí mismo ante lo escuchado. Arrugó su entrecejo al ver el rostro inquieto del soldado tras darle la noticia, al ser urgente y que lo hayan contactado hasta Capsule, _algo le decía que andaba mal las cosas._ Estando nuevamente solo con Bulma, se encontró con su rostro igual que como el reaccionó a él, expectante e inquieta. —Iré a ver qué ocurre. Te buscaré cuando regrese, te escoltará Raditz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Saltó de pronto la princesa, se podía ver inquieta ante lo que el le decía.—¿Paso algo malo? ¿Me habrán descubierto?

—No lo sé mujer.—Bramó molesto. Tan solo imaginar un escenario donde todo se salía de sus manos y que ella _estuviera involucrada en ello le carcomía el pecho._ Hizo un gesto con sus manos a Raditz que se mantenía lejos de ellos se acercara.—Nos vemos más tarde, no se te ocurra escapar.

—Es aquí donde siempre quise escapar.—Sonrió ella al notar que el último comentario del príncipe lo dijo en un tono más a mofa que a una orden.— Te esperaré.

Vegeta no dijo más, partió junto con sus otros soldados que esperaban la siguiente orden de él. La peli azul por su parte, pensativa y ahora dudosa ante lo que estuviese ocurriendo en Vegetaseí siguió su camino junto a un Raditz silencioso.

Juntos se adentraron al castillo, sí por fuera era hermoso, sus jardines interiores eran la belleza en su máximo esplendor. Sus ojos se desorbitaron ante la majestuosa arte topiaria. Sí su padre se jactaba que su castillo en Tsufuru poseía de la máxima expresión de la belleza, todo eso era nada comparado con lo que sus ojos apreciaban.

Extasiada, regresó su atención hacia su compañero que parecía esta vez mudo. Imaginó que se encontraba desagradado con lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero pudo descubrir que el también se encontraba maravillado con lo que veían sus ojos.

—Es bello ¿No? —Le susurró Bulma interceptándolo con la boca abierta apreciando sus alrededores. El moreno parpadeó un par de segundos y puso su atención a ella encontrándose con que ella se reía por debajo de él y aunque se sintió ofendido con esa acción de ella, al instante sus mejillas se ruborizaron al notar cierto detalle en ella; _su belleza exótica resaltaba a sobre manera en medio de esos jardines._ Molesto por esos pensamientos, regresó su vista al frente, frunciendo su entre cejo más marcado de la normal e ignorando las palabras de ella.— Todo esto es arte…

—Mmm…supongo.

La princesa volvió hacia él encontrándolo más ausente de lo normal. Se sintió extraña ante ese comportamiento de su escolta, si bien no eran los mejores amigos del mundo al menos en ese tiempo que estuvo conviviendo con él su relación había avanzado demasiado en donde la indiferencia ya no era pan de cada día entre ellos. Confundida lo observó de soslayo, el mastodonte que la acompañaba en silencio había cambiado su forma de ser con ella abruptamente desde ese día que enfrentó a Broly en el pueblo vecino. Tal vez estaba enojado por la brutal golpiza que le propino Vegeta al enterarse que había permitido dejarla salir con él, aún se podían ver sus equimosis moradas en parte de su mandíbula. Se sintió mal por él, por haber desobedecido las ordenes de Vegeta él había recibido más golpes, mientras que ella…bueno ella recibió besos apasionados del príncipe.

—¿Estás bien? —Después de largos minutos en silencio, ella rompió el hielo entre ellos, Estar mucho tiempo en silencio le incomodaba.— ¿Estás molesto?

—Solo hago mi trabajo.— Soltó secamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Pues yo creo que estás molesto conmigo.— Frunció sus delgadas cejas azules mirándolo detenidamente.— De verdad…—Suspiró pesadamente.— Lo siento por esa noche, cuando te obligué a acompañarnos a Lunch y a mí…—Nuevamente el silencio incomodo los inundo, a lo que ella prosiguió.— Sé que las consecuencias que tuvo mi rebeldía te afectaron más en como Vegeta te castigó…

—Y yo acepto esa llamada de atención.— Le interrumpió abruptamente.— Soy consciente de las consecuencias de mis acciones, y sé aceptarlas. No necesito aparentar otra cosa para evadirlas, _o mentir, por ejemplo._

Ella detuvo su paso al sentir la _indirecta_ del moreno. Lo observó en silencio analizando que quería darle a entender con esas palabras, Raditz por su parte al no sentir los pasos de ella a su lado de regresó hasta su posición escudriñándola con la mirada, de brazos cruzándose y con aire lleno de tensión entre ellos.

—¿Cómo? —Musitó la peli azul arrugando su entrecejo.

—No sé porque presiento que estás ocultando algo.—Declaró en un tono acusador.

—¿Podrías dejar los rodeos y hablar claramente? —Comenzaba a sentir el calor en sus mejillas, le fastidiaba tener que interpretar las indirectas y en especial con el moreno que la escoltaba pues podía sentir un resentimiento en sus palabras.— Sé directo.

—Eso lo deberías ser tu, directa.—Se defendió estudiando las reacciones de la princesa.— Nada me cuadra, ¿Por qué de repente el príncipe Vegeta comenzó a tratarte más que la simple esclava que eras? ¿Qué escondes mujer?

—No escondo nada.—Murmuró molesta, colocando sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.— ¿Qué te ocurre? Sé que no me tienes confianza pero…

—Ocultas algo.—Interrumpió con su tono acusador e inquisitivo.— No es normal todo lo que está pasando a tu alrededor, ni como el príncipe comenzó a…

 _—¡Dios mío! ¡No!_

Ambos giraron hacia el grito que provenía del interior de los extensos jardines. Ahora la duda invadía el rostro tanto del guerrero como de la princesa. Dando por terminada la acalorada discusión que se comenzaba a formar entre ellos, Bulma decidió ir hacia el _grito_ de auxilio, pues cada vez esa voz imploraba ayuda y al corroborar que no acudía alguien en su ayuda optó por ir en apoyo a su agonía.

—¡Espera! —Espetó de golpe el moreno sosteniéndola de su antebrazo derecho, obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo.— Puede ser peligroso…

—¿Es que no estás escuchando? —Declaró inquieta.— ¡Están pidiendo ayuda!

—Sea lo que esté pasando no puedes hacer nada por ayudar, no sabes que puede estar ocurriendo. Además el príncipe Vegeta me ordenó en protegerte…

—¡No digas tonterías Raditz! —Bramó iracunda zafándose del agarre del moreno.— ¡Hay que ir a ayudar! —Nuevamente se escuchó el mismo grito, se podía sentir demasiado desollador y agudo, provocando esta vez alterar a ambos por los fuertes alaridos.— ¡No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada Raditz! ¿No escuchas? ¡Es urgente!

—Yo….—Murmuró molesto.—Maldición…¡Bien bien! Iré a buscar más ayuda si es que lo amerita la situación.—Suspiró exasperado.— ¡Tú no te muevas! Aunque intentes escapar o hacer algo fuera de lo normal, este lugar se encuentra rodeado por más soldados de Vegetaseí y…

—¡Solo ve por ayuda Raditz! ¡No pienso moverme de este lugar!

—Bien.

Observó como el moreno se retiraba de su presencia a regañadientes, dedicándole miradas sobre su espalda para comprobar que ella no se echaría a correr a otro lado antes de que él se desapareciera por los largos pasillos del jardín. Una vez corroborando que se encontraba absolutamente sola, la peli azul decidió ir hacia donde se escuchaban esos alaridos acompañados de un desolador llanto.

Con forme más atardecía se podía sentir el fresco de la tarde-noche, podía percibir como su piel se erizaba con el contacto fresco del aire que corría en ese lugar, aunque tal vez se lo podría atribuir al miedo que comenzaba a experimentar cada vez que se acercaba hacia la persona que imploraba entre lágrimas una ayuda. Su corazón latía con fuerza, imaginaba los peores escenarios, conforme avanzaba notaba que era la voz de una mujer debido a su tono agudo con el que lloraba y su mente no pudo arrojar peores situaciones con tan solo escucharla, desde que podría estar lesionada hasta incluso lo peor de todos, _que alguien se estuviera propasando con la pobre mujer._

Cada paso que daba contemplaba la vasta extensión de los jardines, con sus senderos meticulosamente delimitados y las amplias franjas de setas cuajados de rosas, además de los tejos podados con cuidado, que proporcionaban encantadores rincones escondidos para explorar, _ellos mismos donde ahora ella se encontraba perdida por seguir aquel llanto desolador._

Bulma exploró los alrededores y llegó hasta un muro prácticamente cubierto por un seto enorme y por unas profusas cascadas de hiedra. Al parecer, esa zona en particular de los jardines había sido encerrada tras unas murallas imponentes. Impulsada por la inquietud que sentía al escuchar los llantos provenir de su interior, caminó alrededor del seto, aunque le resultó imposible encontrar la entrada al recluido recinto.

—Tiene que haber una puerta… —Susurro, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Se acercó de nuevo a la pared y hundió las manos bajo las ramas de la enredadera, en busca de una puerta escondida. Cada vez sentía como su corazón pronto se desbordaría de su cuerpo, era un sentimiento que fuera de la ansiedad que percibía por ayudar a quien sollozaba del otro lado, ahora una sensación extraña se penetraba en su cuerpo, era algún especie de _deja vú._ Se hundió en la susurrante hiedra y al momento, oyó el ruido metálico de una cerradura.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, deslizó la puerta metálica para adentrarse a ese escondido lugar y una muda exclamación brotó de los labios de la princesa al contemplar aquel cuadrado de césped, rodeado en toda su longitud por un jardín de rosas. Cada uno de los muros estaba cubierto por abundantes cascadas de color, el aroma sublime de las flores llegaba hasta su nariz y la embriagaba con su dulzura. El único mobiliario del jardín consistía en un banco circular situado en el centro, desde el que podían admirarse todos los rincones del lugar y en se encontraba una mujer, llorando tal como si le hubieran arrancado algo del alma, sosteniendo entre sus delicadas manos una rosa marchita.

Bulma se tensó ante la imagen frente a ella, esperó todos los escenarios más horribles, incluso similares a los que ella vivió, pero al ver aquella mujer a unos metros de distancia sintió como su corazón dio un gran vuelvo en su pecho. De alguna forma, la melancolía que invadía ese pedacito de Edén la envolvió de la misma manera. No podía explicar lo que ella percibía en ese momento pero sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, llorar todo aquello que tanto reprimió en todos esos años y acompañar a esa extraña mujer en su duelo doloroso.

Temerosa y porque no, _ansiosa,_ debatía entre acercarse a la mujer o retirarse. Aparentemente no se veía que la mujer tuviera que ser socorrida con urgencia, solo se veía que lloraba por algo que al menos físicamente no sufría, pero para la princesa sentía una inminente necesidad de _consolarla._ Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a acercarse a la mujer que seguía sin darle la cara. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba y una extraña necesidad de verle el rostro a aquella desconsolada mujer crecía con fuerza en su pecho.

Se detuvo solo un par de pasos, explorando con sus ojos curiosos a la mujer frente a ella; era de ya una edad avanzada, sus rizos rubios lucían sujetados en un elegante recogido así como su vestido lavanda que portaba aparentaba ser de telas demasiados costosas. La mujer de apariencia delgada se podía notar demasiado cansada y débil, se fijo en sus manos huesudas como sostenía una rosa ya marchita con demasiado dolor y al mismo tiempo el llanto desgarrador de la mujer la inquietaba sin medida.

No sabía ni porque estaba reaccionando de esta forma, había una gran probabilidad de que si ella intervenía más de la cuenta tal vez podría alterar más a la mujer, pero una inminente necesidad se apoderaba de su pecho y _deseaba más que nada ayudarla, sentía como su pecho de comprimía al verla sufrir._

—Disculpe…—Susurró indecisa la peli azul dando un par de pasos para estar más cerca de la mujer quien seguía sin notar su presencia.— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

La mujer rubia detuvo su llanto al escucharla. Bulma pudo jurar que en ese momento el silencio que las invadió tras decir esas palabras se volvió demasiado inquietante y tenso entre ellas. Algo le decía que el haber interrumpido su silencio en medio de ese lugar secreto le había molestado a la mujer, pero una parte aún más profunda de su pecho le gritaba con fuerza _que debía hacerlo._

Sus manos sudaron, y al mismo tiempo que su corazón y cuerpo temblaba, no pudo evitar sentir como la boca de su estomago se tensaba con fuerza. No perdió ningún detalle de cómo la mujer lentamente alzaba su rostro en busca de ella y algo más que sorprendente ocurrió en esos segundos que parecían ser eternos para la princesa; la bella mujer rubia lentamente abría sus ojeroso ojos mostrando un par de luceros azul índigo. Para Bulma fue más que eso, juraría que ya los había visto en otro lugar pero no recordad cuando ni donde, pero lo que si era seguro es que al encontrarse con esa mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía sintió de inmediato un apego increíble, una necesidad por preguntarle tantas cosas y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus cuestionamientos.

La rubia por su parte limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, se podían ver las bolsas bajo sus ojos, el cansancio de los años marcando las arrugas al costado de los mismos y tras fruncir lentamente su entrecejo para contemplar a la dulce voz que provenía frente a ella parpadeo un par de segundos para esclarecer su mirada. Bulma avanzó otro paso y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la mujer, mirándola directamente a esos intrigantes ojos índigos.

Esa mujer guardó varios segundos en silencio, apreciando cada rasgo en el rostro de la peli azul, procesando esa imagen frente a ella y con forme más examinaba a la princesa la respiración de la rubia se volvía más pesada y agitada. Sus triste mirada se detuvo en la mirada oceánica de la princesa y para Bulma pudo percibir un ligero brillo en los ojos de esa mujer, en medio de la tristeza que expresaban ellos notó una chispa que incluso logró contagiarla.

Bulma, ahora perdida en la mirada de esa mujer sintió un golpe de melancolía llegar a ella, deseaba poder abrazar a la mujer frente a ella y consolarla, poder quitarle esa tristeza en sus bellos ojos. Esa mujer tenía algo familiar, tenía el presentimiento de haberla conocido en algún otro lugar pero su mente le estaba jugando mal en esos momentos. Solo estaba segura de una cosa, _era algo nuevo y desconocido para ella, esa hermosa mujer rubia causaba una sensación nueva en la peli azul, como un lazo que las unía en ese silencio._

La mujer apreció como Bulma le regalaba una dulce sonrisa e inmediatamente regresó su mirada hacia la rosa entre sus manos, negando como si ver a la peli azul _fuera una de sus tantas visiones_. Lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas pálidas, solo que esta vez era un llanto silencioso y más doloroso.

—Pronto estará bien.—Le dijo la peli azul mirando a la rosa entre las manos de la rubia. No supo porque mencionó esas palabras, pero algo en su mente le obligaba a que no dejara de hablar y que _expresara lo que su corazón le intentaba decir. —_ Su rosa…

—No debería estar marchita…—Habló por primera vez la mujer, sorprendiendo a la peli azul pues su voz a pesar de ser ligeramente aguda, _la encontraba llena de paz a pesar del calvario que mostraba en esos momentos. —_ He cuidado tantos años este jardín. Una flor marchita es el significado de un descuido, de no haberla alimentado y cuidado como se debía, de no haberla protegido con todas mis fuerzas y dejado sola cuando más me necesitaba. Una flor marchita es el inicio de todo un rosal y eso significa una cosa, _también lo perderé por completo, como los perdí a ellos._

La mandíbula de Bulma se tensó al escuchar las últimas palabras de la mujer. Su pecho se comprimió y ahora el viento frio calaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Los ojos índigos de la rubia se cristalizaron, su mirada se hallaba ausente y parecía estar meditando entre sus recuerdos ya que la tristeza que reflejaba en ellas se vio opacada por un ligero manto de lágrimas.

Sin premeditarlo, temblorosamente alzó sus manos la princesa en busca del calor de esa mujer frente a ella, _necesitaba sentirla, abrazarla, poder quitarle el sufrimiento en su mirada._ Se impresionó al tacto frio de las manos frágiles de la mujer, yacían heladas en comparación de sus dedos cálidos de la princesa. Bulma sintió la necesidad de ejercer más presión en su roce de manos, quería darle un poco de su calor y porque no, de su compasión. Nuevamente los ojos índigos de la rubia se alzaron hasta encontrarse con la mirada oceánica de ella, a lo que Bulma se limitó a sonreírle con ella, haciéndole saber que con ella no corría peligro alguno y que _estaba ahí, para ayudarla a salir de su tristeza._

—Tus ojos…—Musitó débilmente la mujer ladeando su cabeza para apreciar con mayor detenimiento a la peli azul.— Tu mirada, son las mismas…

Con cierta vacilación, la princesa se acercó más hacia la mujer aún estando arrodillaba frente a ella. Las frías manos de la mujer se deslizaron dolorosamente de su tacto, pero fue solo una brevedad de segundos ya que al posterior momento con su mano derecha sujetó temblorosamente la barbilla de la princesa, mientras que con el dorso de su mano izquierda acariciaba sus mejillas bermellón.

Bulma se estremeció ante ese dulce contacto que le regalaba aquella extraña mujer. Su vacilante caricia estaba cargada de una mezcla de sensaciones; miedo, angustia, sorpresa, _ternura._ Cerró sus ojos al sentir como esa mujer palpaba su tersa piel con sus manos frías, la sentía temblar en cada roce y no la podía juzgar por ello, _ella también temblaba con cada contacto de esa mujer._

Podía sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, era algún especie de _deja vú_ que la hizo entrar en melancolía. El aroma de lavanda que emanaba esa mujer le provocó a Bulma un estremecimiento, oler esa esencia en esa mujer le traía algún vago recuerdo pero no lograba ver alguna imagen nítida en sus profundos pensamientos. Bulma lo sabía, había algo familiar en esa mujer, poseía de un magnetismo que le resultaba imposible romper, sabía que alguna vez en su vida ya había estado cerca de ella. Fue entonces cuando ahora los ojos de la princesa amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas, pues las dulces caricias que le regalaba aquella mujer eran como un bálsamo a su alma rota, _había anhelado tantos años a que alguien le trasmitiera ese gesto de protección._

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —Habló la princesa al encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada azulada de la mujer, solo que esta vez para su sorpresa la encontró más calmada a cuando ella había llegado antes. —¿Desea algo?

—No pequeña.— Sus palabras estremecieron a la peli azul, la forma tan tierna y dulce en como mencionaba aquel apelativo la conmocionó, encontrándolo de cierta forma _maternal. —_ Nadie podrá regresarme lo que la vida me arrebató injustamente.

—La entiendo.— Susurró utilizando el mismo tono de voz calmado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. — Entiendo esa sensación de pérdida a la que se refiere…—Suspiró pensativa.— ¿Pero le puedo decir algo? —La atención de la mujer rubia se depositó por completo en ella, a lo que Bulma se limitó a sonreírle por ese gesto. — El hecho de que no podamos ver la luz en la oscuridad no significa que no exista. No importa que tan oscuro pueda ser el camino, al final, _el sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros._

La mujer abrió sus ojos tan grande ante lo que pronunciaba Bulma. La soltó como si su piel le quemara y ahora se llevó sus manos delgadas a su boca cubriéndola de un amenazador alarido agudo. No pudo evitar como sus ojos índigos nuevamente se cristalizaban por las lágrimas, a lo que Bulma se sintió terrible al notar el estado alterado de la mujer, lo que menos quería era provocarle más lágrimas.

Observó como la rubia comenzaba a alejarse de ella, negando varias veces con su cabeza mientras que su cuerpo temblaba. Bulma rápidamente se puso de pie tratándose de acercar a ella para tranquilizarla, pero con cada paso que daba provocaba alejar más a la mujer. Le dolió ver que esa mujer quisiera romper con su contacto, _no quería estar lejos de sus dulces caricias._

—¿Quién eres? —Bulma pudo escuchar el miedo e intriga en ese cuestionamiento por parte de la rubia. Sus ojos tan abiertos manifestaban ansiedad y podía notar como su pecho subía y baja aceleradamente. — ¿De dónde vienes?

—Lo…lo siento…—Tartamudeó la peli azul sin saber que decir o hacer.— No quería asustarla yo…

—¿Dónde escuchaste esas palabras? —Musitó la mujer sin siquiera escuchar lo que la princesa decía. — ¡Por favor! Dime quien eres…

—Por favor, tranquilícese.—Le indicó genuina-mente preocupada.— Esas palabras no lo sé, es un pensamiento que siempre he tenido desde niña…es mi forma de ver las cosas, en que la vida no te puede dar más sufrimientos de los que uno pueda soportar. La recompensa de esos calvarios será mayor de los que imaginamos, yo…

—¡No!…—Enterró sus dedos sobre la falda de su pomposo vestido y nuevamente tomó entre sus manos la marchita rosa que había dejado a un lado.— Dime quien eres…

—Me llamo Bulma.

La mujer palideció al escucharla, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y esta vez las lagrimas surgían tal cuan cantaros de ellos. Temblorosa, la mujer se rápidamente de pie pero al dar el primer paso calló de rodillas frente a la princesa. Bulma corrió a su encuentro, arrodillándose ante ella para ayudarla sostenerla, y ahora, que su rostro se encontraba cerca de la mujer rubia notó cada facción en ella; lucía cansada, los años la habían golpeado con fuerza y a pesar de su aspecto ya deteriorado notó esta vez en sus ojos un brillo especial, mismo brillo que lucía Bulma en ese instante.

—¿Qué? —La vio temblar, su rostro pálido le indicaba a la peli azul que esa mujer estaría pronto de desmayarse a lo que la preocupó con demasía.— Dime que no es cierto…

—¿Disculpe? No entiendo…

Bulma se inclinó más hacia la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse de su posición, y en ese suave movimiento un destello captó la atención de la rubia. Fijó sus intensos orbes índigos sobre el destello que provenía del pecho de la princesa y esta vez su rostro palideció por completo.

Ansiosa, llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia el collar de Bulma. El fuerte temblor de sus manos sosteniendo la fina cadena de oro blanco no le permitía observar con detenimiento su alrededor, se concentraba absolutamente en dicho colgante tan _reconocido para ella._

 _—_ Lo tengo desde que era niña.—Habló Bulma obteniendo esta vez la atención de la mujer, notando en su rostro el desconcierto y asombro.— Incluso mi nombre viene labrado al reverso del pequeño colgante…Bulma.

—Dios mío…—Susurró petrificada.— Bulma… _mi Bulma…_

Escucharon unos pasos atropellados a sus espaldas, y al girar se encontraron con cuatro soldados del castillos, Raditz frente a ellos y junto al moreno una mujer de rostro familiar para la princesa.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Bramó acelerada la mujer que portaba un hermoso vestido blanco. Se veía acelerada, como el resto de los presentes pues sus espiraciones eran las únicas que se escuchaban en ese tenso silencio. La nueva joven en escena era igual de rubia y sus ojos eran similares a los de aquella temblorosa mujer frente a Bulma. Sus enormes y bellamente maquillados ojos _índigos_ de la joven examinaron con atención a la peli azul y después a la longeva mujer, ambas estaban de rodillas.— Madre, ¿Porque que escapaste de tu habitación? Te hemos estado buscando por horas que…

—Tights, mi amor.—Le interrumpió la mujer rubia con su tono de voz entrecortado.— Ella ha vuelto, ella está aquí…

—Madre, por favor no…

—¡Bulma regresó a nosotras! ¡Ella es mi Bulmita!

La peli azul se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, sintió una corriente eléctrica deslizarse por todo su cuerpo así como su corazón latía con fuerza. Dirigió su mirada cielo hacia la joven que seguía de pie junto a su escolta Raditz y en ese momento comprendió porque su rostro era familiar, _era la misma muchacha que había visto llorando en los pasillos del castillo de Vegetaseí._

La rubia del mismo modo pareció reconocerla, se trataba de aquella joven moza que le había proporcionado un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas y que del mismo modo mencionó unas palabras que _solo su padre le recitaba a ella cuando era niña._

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirando por un largo momento, en sus orbes se reflejaban la curiosidad que una a otra sentían y ese extraño sentimiento familiar que hallaban con sus presencias.

—Mi niñita…—Habló la adulta entre dolorosos sollozos atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes a ella.— Mi Bulmita está de vuelta…

—Mamá, por favor no sigas.—Se acercó la joven de nombre _Tights_ posándose a un lado de la mujer rubia.— Tenemos que volver, tienes que tomar tus medicinas y…

—¡No! —Bramó acongojada la mujer. Bulma observaba la escena en silencio y sentía una terrible pena por el estado de la mujer frente a ella, deseaba poder ayuda en algo pero no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el momento. _Tights,_ miró de soslayo a la peli azul dándole a entender que no era necesario a que siguiera arrodillada, por lo que Bulma al comprender su mensaje intentó ponerse de pie, pero nuevamente cayó de rodillas ya que fue tirara de su brazo por el tembloroso agarre de la mujer rubia.— ¡No te dejaré ir de nuevo!

—¡Basta mamá! —Intervino preocupada la joven intentando sostener a su progenitora por su espalda.— La joven no…

—¡Mira su cuello Tights! ¡Míralo!

La futura heredera al trono de Capsule colocó su mirada índigo hacia la dirección donde indicaba la insistente mirada de la reina y ahora fue el turno de palidecer por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron tan cual como lo había hecho la reina al reconocer aquella medalla que portaba la peli azul, sus ojos rápidamente buscaron la mirada cielo en Bulma y se consternó por completo al hallarlos tan similares a cómo eran _los de su padre._

Insegura, Bulma se llevó su mano hacia el collar cubriéndolo como si se tratara de algún pecado portarlo. La situación de ese momento se veía más confusa para ella, por una parte deseaba irse, su corazón se oprimía en su pecho y no podía soportar más esa presión, pero por otra parte, _algo le decía que persistiera un poco más._ Tenía un presentimiento, algo similar a que _a partir de esos momentos, su vida cambiaría para siempre._

—Lo siento…—Susurró avergonzada la peli azul colocándose rápidamente de pie aún bajo la mirada de ambas mujeres.— No pretendo molestar con mi presencia, me iré de verdad yo…

—Espera.—La heredera Tights dio un paso frente a ella, a lo que Bulma se tensó por su repentina atención en su persona. Observó como la joven rubia se llevó una mano a su cuello y sacó bajo su pecho cubierto una cadena muy similar a la de ella. Bulma esperó paciente ante lo que le fuese a decir, pero todo pensamiento pasó a segundo plano al contemplar lo que residía en las manos enguantadas de la joven rubia.— ¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar?

—Lo tengo desde que era niña.—Musitó nerviosa.— Sé que es mío, porque en él viene mi nombre, Bulma…¿Qué hay de problema en ello?

Tights quedó sin palabras al escucharla, giró en busca de su madre y contempló a la pobre mujer rendida sobre el suelo y llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. De nuevo regresó si atención hacia la peli azul que la observaba con sus grandes y misteriosos ojos azules. La futura reina sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, no podía ser cierto, _no podía ser ella._

Lentamente se acercó a la peli azul, con su mirada le pidió permiso para tomar su cadena. Bulma no decía nada, solo escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón retumbar con fuerza y cuando vislumbró como la joven unía el pequeño colguije de su cadena con el suyo, ambos juntaron la forma de un pequeño corazón.

Asombrada, Bulma miró abruptamente hacia la mujer frente a ella, encontrándola igual de ensimismada con ese descubrimiento.

—Dios mío….—Susurró incrédula la rubia con lagrimas en sus ojos.—No puede ser, ¿Bulma? —Su voz cada vez perdía más fuerza, a lo que la peli azul sintió un hueco en su pecho. Algo se avecinaba, algo que le estaba robando el aliento. Notó como a la princesa Tights le costaba poder articular alguna palabra, hasta que finalmente después de varios segundos en un doloroso silencio, pronunció.— Hermana…

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Que les pareció? Llegamos ya al treceavo capítulo de esta historia y bueno me siento emocionada que les esté agradando esto que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Muchas muchas gracias por regalarme de su tiempo y que me lean, a todos y cada uno no saben lo feliz que me hacen al ver el buen recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia.**

 **Gracias especiales a los últimos comentarios del capítulo 12 a:** ** _ag1292, Judith A, soeandrea, guest, Gabby,_ de verdad no saben como me emociona leer sus reviews, me inspiran a escribir más!**

 **De igual modo a todos los demás lectores fantasmas, que los puedo ver en las estadísticas de la historia; de Estados Unidos, México, Nicaragua, Argentina, España, Canadá, Francia, Inglaterra, Perú, Chile, Venezuela, Panamá, Honduras, Colombia, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Brasil, Filipinas , Luxemburgo y hasta ese fiel lector de Japón, de verdad chicos ¡Les agradezco muchísimo que me lean! Me hacen enorme mente feliz!**

 **Y bueno, respecto a la historia ya se dieron cuenta que la bomba está a nada de estallar o más bien ya estalló xD quiero decirles que este fue digamos que emm, el último capítulo donde las cosas eran tranquilas y lindas jajaa xD A partir del otro me enfocaré en la batalla de Broly, en la reacción de Paragus, y bueno, las cosas para Bulma solo les puedo decir que se verán turbias, así como con Vegeta que se dará cuenta que subestimar a Broly no es cualquier cosa...**

 **Asi que pues bueno, se viene la sangre jsjsjs xD**  
 **Espero les haya gustado, la historia yo creo que le queda como 5 capítulos o tal vez 4 no sé, depende que tanto escriba dentro de uno solo y pues como últimamente estoy haciendo 38 paginas de por capítulo pues si es mucho xDD**

 **Gracias por todoo! Disculpen si actualizo cada mes, quisiera que fuera antes pero por motivos personales no puedo hacerlo más rapido, así que les aseguro que nos leemos el proximo mes :3**

 **PD: ¿Leen el manga de super? ¿La de la saga de Moro? xDD Solo era para decirles que siempre actualizo con forme el manga también actualiza, jajaja k creisi xD**

 **PD2: Vaya, mis notas de autor están enormes xD LOS AMOOOOO :)**


	15. El sabor de la derrota

**Alguien regresó del más allá xD**

 _Hola hola hola ¿Cómo están? Después de tres meses regreso, no crean que iba a dejar colgado esto, no señor!  
Antes que nada de verdad pido una disculpa por la demora, esta vez causas ajenas a mi voluntad me impidieron regresar a FF, una razón fue que me operé de mi vista, por ende tuve prohibido estar cerca de un monitor (ya se imaginarán) y luego este semestres en la uni me trae vuelta loca, de hecho debería estar haciendo mis reportes pero quise terminar con esta demora.  
Espero seguir contando con ustedes, que les siga interesando la lectura y ya sin más palabras nos vamos al capitulo, nos vemos en la nota de autor xD Gracias totales, y disculpen las fallas de ortografía, soy mi propia editor y se me va el dedo xD_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** _Este capítulo puede contener escenas violentas._

 **CAPÍTULO XIV. EL SABOR DE LA DERROTA.**

Su presencia se hizo imponer en ese momento, todos los que lo rodeaban detuvieron su andar para reverenciarlo con el respeto que se merecía, entre sus rostros variaban a unos de asombro hasta de preocupación, algo que causó curiosidad en él.

Ahora sus pasos eran los únicos que se escuchaban sobre el pasillo, las múltiples voces habían cesado, dejando a un lado los murmullos, siendo ahora protagonista de la escena un silencio ensordecer, comenzaba a ser esto irritable para el moreno.

No se hizo tardar en hacer presencia el general que lideraba ese cuartel, Toma, uno de los hombres más fieles a su padre, a su pueblo, a él mismo. El general que oscilaba entre los cincuenta y dos años de edad lo reverencio así como el resto del personal en la habitación y al encontrarse con su mirada ónix, pudo percibir que el siempre frió y calculador rostro del general ahora lucía distinto, incluso podía jurar que en sus ojos reflejaban un _miedo_ que jamás en toda su vida había expresado.

Vegeta no era tonto, sabía que algo había ocurrido y lo intuyó desde que requerían su presencia con urgencia. Analizaba meticulosamente cada rostro de sus soldados, y lo único que podía ver en ellos era angustia, miedo, soledad. Sintió como su sangre hirvió en ese momento de vil impotencia ¿Cómo es que sus hombres, del ejército más poderoso de todas las tierras de Este, temblaran de miedo?

El semblante del aguerrido Toma era el peor de todos. Quería golpearlo, sí, definitivamente golpearlo ¿Y así se decía llamarse un saiyajin? ¡No importara cual fuese la situación que estuvieran por enfrentar! ¡Ellos debían seguir siendo mortíferos incluso hasta el último segundo de su maldita vida! Frunció su particular ceño malhumorado, nada de esto le estaba resultando bien, tenía un fuerte mal presentimiento y al mismo tiempo creía saber _de quién se trataba._

—Príncipe Vegeta.—Comenzó el general retomando su caminata junto a él.—Me da gusto que haya llegado en buenas condiciones a Capsule, señor.

—Sin rodeos Toma.—Rugió impaciente el príncipe al ver el rostro perturbado de su soldado.— Dame de una maldita vez el informe de Vegetaseí.

—Acompáñeme, majestad.

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar, era demasiado _lúgubre, oscuro, frío y curiosamente, temeroso._

Tanto Toma, como Vegeta y dos soldados que los iban escoltando llegaron a la carpa de planeaciones para que pudieran conversar sin ningún distractor. Se podía apreciar que sobre la mesa del centro yacían numerosos mapas con trazos indefinidos, así como pequeñas piezas de ajedrez representando donde ellos darían sus siguientes movimientos.

Vegeta no perdía de visto los movimientos de su general a cargo, notaba como entrelazaba sus dedos nerviosos sobre el borde de la mesa, así como su respiración con cada segundo se volvía más pesada. Los dos soldados custodiando la entrada de la contienda de igual modo se notaban perturbados, esta situación lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, odiaba no saber lo que acontecía en ese instante y peor aún que nadie le informara los hechos.

—¿Y bien? —Gruñó el príncipe provocando evocar un sobresalto en el pensativo general. Frunció su ceño dándole a entender que si no decía una palabra las consecuencias serían nada gratas para él.— ¿No piensas decirme?

—Alteza…—Raspeó con su garganta incorporándose para poder enfrentar la penetrante mirada del moreno ¿Existiría alguien sobre la faz de la Tierra que pudiera contraatacar ese gélida mirada? No, _seguramente no.—_ Esta mañana nos llegó un comunicado urgente desde Vegetaseí, necesitan que regrese lo más pronto posible.

—¿Porqué? —Si su voz era áspera, para ese momento sonó más de lo normal. Se podía percibir en ella que la incertidumbre comenzaba a ser protagonista de la situación eso comenzaba a alterarlo por completo, odiaba no tener el control en sus manos.— ¿Qué ocurrió?

El semblante del general cambió a uno lleno de miedo, ¿Miedo? Vegeta molesto, cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, inflándolo con suma impotencia por ver como se mostraba tan débil uno de los soldados a los que más respeto le tenía. El hombre por su parte, después de pensar en lo que estaba por confesarle, le hizo una seña con la mano a los dos soldados presentes para que se retiraran y los dejaran solos.

—Príncipe Vegeta.—Susurró nervioso.— Ocurrió una desgracia en Vegetaseí.

—Habla de una maldita vez.—Exclamó irritado, con un leve tic en su vena frental palpitante.

—Vegetaseí fue invadido señor, el castillo fue tomado por el hijo de Paragus…

Ahora el rostro del príncipe fue todo un poema para el general. Pudo notar que aunque en sus frías y duras facciones, se mostraron un dejo de ira, sus ojos ónix ardieron de rabia y su cuerpo se tenso al punto en que su respiración se volvió pesada. Incluso Toma se arrepintió de haberle dicho tal cosa, podía ver la ira invadir en el cuerpo del joven príncipe y lo peor de todo, es que aún las malas noticias no terminaban.

—Fue tomado por pocos hombres, quien en realidad hizo todos los estragos fue el hijo de Paragus…no dejó nada a su paso ¡Es un dominio!

—Te equivocas.—Musitó colérico el príncipe dando media vuelta para abandonar el lugar sofocante.—El verdadero demonio lo tienes frente a ti, y ese mal nacido sabrá que haberse metido con los saiyajin fue su propia condena. Ordena a mi escuadrón que embarcaremos, regresaremos a Vegetaseí en este instante…

—Alteza…—Susurró nervioso, desviando su mirada al ver como el príncipe hacía caso omiso a sus palabras.— Mató al rey, cortó su cabeza y la colgó en uno de los pilares de la entrada principal, y…—Suspiró cansado.— Tiene al príncipe Tarble.

Lentamente, Vegeta regresó su atención al hombre y a diferencia de unos momentos antes, pudo notar en el rostro del príncipe más allá de la ira e impotencia, vio terror.

* * *

Sus ojos cielo se centraron en la escena frente a ella; una mujer de avanzada edad, demasiado delgada, con su rostro demacrado por los años y de rizos rubios teñidos con destellos platas, se veía enferma y débil, sus ojos índigo lucían apagados y el dolor en ellos la atormentaban de una forma indescriptible. Por otro lado estaba la viva réplica de aquella mujer, solo que una versión mucho más joven, era demasiado hermosa, su piel tersa y blanca como la nieve, sus largos mechones dorados lucían en una alzado y elegante recogido donde en él residía una preciosa tiara de diamantes. Y si la joven princesa era hermosa, hoy en especial su belleza resaltaba en cada parte de ella, acompañada del hermoso vestido de encajes y holanes blancos, con su velo que caía en cascada junto con su cabello brilloso, sin duda para Bulma pareció ver a la novia más hermosa que sus ojos jamás hayan visto.

La hermosa heredera a Capsule observaba con asombro a la peli azul, podía variar su mirada a una llena de incertidumbre, incredibilidad y una pequeña luz de esperanza comenzaba a salir a flote en ellos.

Para Bulma todo esto estaba resultando demasiado confuso, no lograba comprender que había ocurrido en ese lugar con esas mujeres, que con cada segundo que pasaba sentía una extraña conexión inexplicable.

—¿Bulma? —Insistió temerosa la rubia dando un paso hacia atrás.—Tú…tú no puedes ser mi hermana, ella murió, ella…

—¡Tights! —Bramó la angustiada reina quien residía sobre el suelo, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y conmocionado.— ¡Es ella! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Está viva!

—Madre, por favor tranquilízate.—Susurró preocupada la princesa regresando junto con la mujer tomándola entre sus brazos.— Estás alterada, necesitas…

—¡No! —Gritó más trastornada la reina entre ajetreos, su corazón latía con fuerza y su rostro blanquecido había cambiado a un todo carmín.—¡Suéltame! ¡No me quiten a mi niña! ¡No de nuevo!

La reina se mostraba demasiado alterada, al punto en que los soldados que habían acompañado a la princesa tuvieron que intervenir para sujetarla. Bulma retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar junto con Raditz observando la escena dolorosa, incluso ella podía sentir el dolor que sacaba aquella mujer en su pecho.

Para la pobre reina hubo un momento en que después de tanta tensión cargada cayó desmallada, a lo que rápidamente los soldados se la llevaron para atenderla lo más pronto posible, seguidos de una también alterada princesa que lucía nerviosa ante esa situación.

—Por favor.—Murmuró la heredera Tights a una preocupada Bulma y a un sorprendido Raditz.—¿Podrían esperarme en el salón de reuniones? Mandaré a uno de mis hombres para que los escolten, necesitamos hablar.

—Le juro que yo no quería alterar a su madre…—Susurró genuinamente afectada la peli azul.— De verdad me gustaría…

—No se preocupe, mi madre padece de ataques de ansiedad.—Suspiró cansada.—Los veo en media hora en el salón donde los cite.

Ambos reverenciando a la heredera tras salir, quedando de nuevo solos en aquel pequeño jardín que ahora su ambiente se podía sentir la tensión al vivo. Raditz caminaba en silencio junto a una pensativa Bulma, ninguno se atrevía a comentar palabra alguna de lo sucedido, es más ni siquiera sabían que decir.

Cómo les había indicado la princesa de Capsule, habían sido escoltados por uno de sus hombres hasta el salón de juntas que residía al otro ala del castillo, donde no estaban los invitados con motivo de la boda de su princesa.

El salón era pequeño, aunque un poco más acogedor en comparación con el de Vegetaseí. Con forme Bulma apreciaba cada detalles de ese lugar, notaba que tenía muchos detalles en particular con su antiguo hogar de Tsufuru, incluso podía jurar que era una réplica en cuanto gustos y decoraciones, solo que a diferencia del otro, Capsule lo podía sentir acogedor.

—¿Tardará en regresar Vegeta? —Sentada en uno de los sillones, dirigió su atención a Raditz que residía recostado sobre la pared frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente pensativo.— ¿Sabes porque se fue?

—Para ti, príncipe Vegeta.—Musitó sin abrir sus ojos y sin cambiar de pose.—Y no sé, no me meto en los asuntos personales del príncipe.

—Deberías indagar, que tal si sucedió algo malo…—Murmuró entre dientes fijando su mirada cielo sobre el suelo pensativo.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Fue extraño la forma en cómo solicitaron su presencia, se podía ver alterado al soldado que llegó por él…

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas? —Espetó sin preámbulo alguno el moreno mirándola molesto. Bulma pudo percibir en su voz un dejo de malestar a lo que ella tardó en comprender a lo que se refería. Exasperado, Raditz deshizo su pose para encararla , exigiéndole con sus oscura mirada aquella verdad de la que implicaba a la princesa de cabellos celestes.— Y no me evadas, porque sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Y sí mejor me dices que es lo que quieres escuchar? —Replicó molesta la peli azul. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas por la situación vivida en el jardín secreto de Capsule, que ahora enfrentar otra discusión le comenzaba a molestar más de lo que quería.—¿Qué quieres que te diga Raditz?

—¿Quién eres? —Le interrumpió de golpe.— ¿Por qué tanto misticismo te envuelve? ¿Por qué desde que llegaste a Vegetaseí todo se ha vuelto caos?—Bulma frunció su entrecejo al notar la rebeldía en las palabras de Raditz, lo podía sentir molesto y no lograba comprender porque reaccionaba de esa forma. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace un momento con la reina? Y más que nada ¿Qué le has hecho al príncipe Vegeta para que esté perdidamente loco por ti?

—¿Qué? —Musitó atónita ante lo último mencionado del moreno, al punto en que su coraje pasaba a segundo plano dejando en evidencia lo vulnerable que se sentía cuando hablaban de ella y Vegeta.—A qué te refieres con que…

—No soy tonto, Bulma.—La princesa se sorprendió al ver como él la llamaba por su nombre, era extraño que la citara de esa forma, tal como Vegeta aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba hasta el momento Vegeta no se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre.—Sé que hay algo turbio con tu procedencia, misma razón por la cual toda la atención se deposito en ti. Y ahora veo esta escena de la reina y su hija diciendo que perteneces a su familia…¿Todo este tiempo has sido la princesa perdida de Capsule?

—No sé a lo que te refieres…—Le interrumpió confundida.— Es más, ni siquiera sé que sucedió hace unos momentos, pero lo que si puede decirte es que jamás llegue a Vegetaseí con la intención de afectarlos, ni mucho menos.

—Puede ser…—Susurró meticuloso el moreno.— Tal vez eso explica la fascinación que emana el príncipe hacia ti, pero entonces ¿A quién he estado protegiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué los que te rodean parece que ocultan algo?

—¿Fascinación? —Su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras ¿Sería que Vegeta, más allá de la atracción física podía desarrollar un sentimiento fuerte por ella?

—No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, porque eso es mutuo. Es evidente que el príncipe ha desarrollado una cierta atención particular hacia ti, jamás lo había visto tomar demasiadas atribuciones con alguna mujer, y en cuanto ti, esa confianza y la forma en cómo tu rostro brilla al mencionarlo es evidente que hay algo entre ustedes dos.—Los brillantes ojos azulados de la princesa se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentirse tan expuesta, dando como afirmación a las conjeturas del soldado. Raditz solo comprobó su teoría, misma teoría que se escuchaba en los pasillos de Vegetaseí desde que ella llegó.—No tienes nada que explicarme.—Habló antes de permitirle a que ella se excusara.— Cómo te mencione, yo no me meto en los asuntos personales del príncipe, pero lo que si me importa es su bienestar, asegurarme que la familia real se encuentre protegida. Sí el me pide que te proteja, lo haré, pero también quiero estar seguro de a quien estoy encubriendo.

—Raditz, es difícil de explicarte.—Suspiró cansada.—Yo…

La puerta del pequeño salón se abrió de par en par dejándose mostrar a una más serena princesa de capsule, aunque en su rostro se podría reflejar que no podía quedarse más en la duda de lo que habían vivido momentos antes.

Tanto Raditz como Bulma al verla penetrar al salón le hicieron una corta reverencia. El silencio entre ellos se volvió incomodo al punto en que nadie se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna, todo bastaba con un juego de miradas en vista que las palabras fueron las primeras en abandonar la escena.

Tights había estado meditando lo que comenzaría a abordar a la desconocida peli azul, pero al verla de nuevo, con su rostro igual que al de ella sumido en la incertidumbre fue cuando sintió como se le formó un nudo en su garganta. La primera vez que la vio en Vegetaseí había encontrado en ella algo familiar, no sabía que era, tal vez sus ojos, su cabello, la manera en como sonreía ¿Qué sería lo que le encontraba tan particular en esa joven moza? No la había olvidado desde aquella vez, y ahora en cómo se habían dado los sucesos sentía que pronto su corazón no resistiría de tantas emociones.

La vio frente a ella, tan menuda, inocente, con sus par de luceros como el mar brillando tal como lo hacía la luna en ese instante. Su peculiar cabello turquesa residía en un ligero recogido resaltando sus jóvenes facciones donde resaltaba un hermoso carmín sobre su tersa piel de nieve. Y al ver a esa preciosa jovencita tan curiosa y a la vez temerosa por lo que ella le fuese a decir, un instintito de sobreprotección surgió en ese momento del pecho de la futura reina de Capsule. Su mente le decía que no se ilusionara, _que su hermana había muerto,_ pero su corazón le daba una nueva luz de esperanza _implorándole que nunca más la volviera a dejar._

—¿Cómo se encuentra…su madre? —Bulma vaciló en comenzar la conversación. Si había algo que ella jamás podría soportar era el silencio, era algo asfixiante para la peli azul. Notó como la princesa de cabellos dorados alisó la falda de su vestido de holanes blancos para avanzar hacia ella, y aunque por un momento juró que le reclamaría por haber sido la causa del mal estado de la reina, para su sorpresa le regaló una sonrisa tierna, incluso podía parecer un gesto maternal.

—Mejor, la dormimos y su pulso cardiaco regresó a la normalidad.—Le sorprendía la dulzura con la que manejaba sus palabras la heredera, tal vez aunque su rostro reflejara la verdadera ansiedad por el estado de la reina y por los sucesos vividos en el jardín requerían una urgencia necesidad de disipar cualquier duda, la voz de la hermosa rubia era angelical y curiosamente la encontraba familiar.

—La…¿La cedan? —Tights pudo apreciar la genuina preocupación en la voz y el rostro de la peli azul. No entendía como una desconocida podía sentir tanto interés por su madre, _todo en aquella mujer resultaba inquietante y curioso a la vez._

—Mi madre sufre de una enfermedad, necesita tomar sus medicamentos a la hora estipulada o de lo contrario sus ataques de ansiedad serán los primeros en denotar. —Suspiró apenada.— Señorita…

—Bulma.—Sonrió la peli azul a lo que la heredera a Capsule abrió tan grandes sus ojos llenas de sorpresa, _no le era fácil procesar tanto en la misma noche de su boda.—_ Llámeme Bulma, majestad.

—Tights.—Sonrió nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y podía jurar sentir como su corazón se salía de su pecho.— Quisiera hablar a solas con usted… _Bulma,_ claro si no hay inconveniente.

El ritmo cardíaco de la peli azul se aceleró al escuchar aquellas palabras de la princesa, se sentía ansiosa de poder escucharla y aunque parte de ella se veía en esos momentos el nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, no podía evitar sentir una pequeña llama de _júbilo_ ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo había algo de ella que necesitaba escuchar.

Raditz inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje dejándolas absolutamente solas en esa cuatro paredes, donde ahora las dos jóvenes mujeres se veían sin decir una palabra alguna.

Bulma comenzaba a entrelazar sus dedos como cuando se ponía nerviosa, desarrugando los pliegues de su falda así como tratando que la ansiedad no la tomara por completo. Por su parte Tights no decía nada, se quedó como una bella estatua de mármol mirando cada movimiento de la peli azul, deseaba poder hacerle miles de preguntas sin que incomodara a la presente, pero para empezar, esta era la primera vez en su vida que se quedaba muda sin poder decir o hacer algo.

—Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio.—Espetó la primer palabra Bulma, quien entre palabras atropelladas decidió interrumpir con el incomodo silencio, simplemente se sentía abrumada cuando no había palabras de por medio.—De verdad espero que matrimonio sea próspero y duradero.

—Gracias, dígame una cosa señorita ¿Usted es casada? ¿Tiene familia propia?

—No, no lo estoy.—Sonrió la peli azul escondiendo una pequeña risa entre sus labios, algo que encontró enternecedor Tights y al mismo tiempo la tensión disminuía lentamente.— Y la verdad, no creo tampoco estarlo en algún futuro.

—¿Porqué lo dice? —La voz de la rubia sonó más a preocupación que a curiosidad, quería conocer todo de aquella mujer que probablemente era su hermana pero le era difícil poder contener sus emociones.—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, yo…

—No se preocupe.—Sonrió dulcemente.—No hay nada que me incomode, de hecho es la primera vez que abordo un tema como este con alguien.—Suspiró.— Es que no se si en realidad quisiera casarme, me gustaría tener mi propia familia claro, pero…tengo un sueño en mente.

—¿Su sueño es estar sola?

—No para nada.—Rio apenada.— Creo que no estoy utilizando las palabras adecuadas. Más bien, antes de casarme o tener una familia me gustaría hacer muchas cosas, tal vez viajar por todo el mundo, aprender nuevas cosas, ¡No sé! Hay tanto que ver en este lugar antes de atarme a una nueva vida…

—¿Entonces usted cree que el matrimonio es una forma de atadura?

—No, no realmente si uno se une con alguien que de verdad ame. Cuando hay amor verdadero, hay libertad. Solo que…no he tenido la vida que siempre he querido vivir y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de obtener ese sueño no sé si realmente lo sacrifique para empezar algo fuera de lo que en verdad anhelaba.

—Cuando hay amor verdadero, entonces no sería un sacrificio.

—Puede que tenga razón.—Sonrió melancólica la peli azul desviando su mirada, un gesto que le causó conmoción en la heredera a Capsule.— Y yo espero que usted se haya casado con alguien que la ame como lo merece, con intensidad, devoción, que su unión siempre sea más fuerte que cualquier adversidad, que cualquier enemigo. Tal vez no me conozca, ni yo a usted pero deseo que ese hombre la ame con la misma intensidad que quema el alma, que tengan un amor sólido y fuerte incluso al envejecer. Y sobre todo, que siempre tengan la seguridad que nada ni nadie los podrá alejar, porque saben que jamás le dejará sola.

—Gracias por sus maravillosos deseos.—Susurró dulcemente la rubia acercándose un poco más hacia Bulma, notando que sus resplandecientes ojos cielos lucían _tristes.—_ Y yo espero que encuentre a alguien que le ame con el mismo fervor del que acaba de profesar.

—No lo creo…—Musitó débilmente la peli azul, Tights inmediatamente notó que toda pizca de alegría y curiosidad pasaron a segundo plano, la notaba pensativa, melancólica y de una manera inexplicable sintió la necesidad de _abrazarla.—_ No se puede ya…

—Es muy joven para que piense de esa manera.—Con su voz más maternal, Tights tomó de las manos a Bulma para mirarla a los ojos. Ambas sintieron un cosquilleo en su cuerpo al mirarse directamente, sentían una fuerte conexión y a la vez la nostalgia amenazaba con ser protagonista de la escena. Tights le regaló un gesto de confianza, en sus ojos índigo les decían _"todo está bien, aquí estoy para escucharte"_ y para Bulma encontrarse con ellos parecían ser un bálsamo para su alma.— Llegará el día que ame a alguien con la misma devoción, y sobre todo él lo hará de la misma intensidad.

—El problema es que…—Su voz comenzaba a romperse, así como su temple flaqueaba ante la heredera a Capsule. ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar? No quería hacer algo así, pero lo necesitaba y algo en su pecho le decía que esa mujer la comprendería más que nunca.—Es que ya lo estoy…

—¿Cómo?

—Yo…—Su voz sonó tan bajo que incluso Tights tuvo que acercarse más para escucharla. Al mirarla a los ojos notó como sus grandes luceros celestes brillaban y esta vez no era de alegría, si no de absoluta tristeza, acto que comenzaba a afectar de igual manera a la rubia.— No tenía planeado esto, en realidad nada de lo que me ha sucedido estaba en mis planes. Mi plan era dejar todo aquello que no me hacía feliz, ser libre, conocer el mundo y ser mi única compañera de viaje. Las cosas fueron saliéndose del control de mis manos al punto en que fui a parar a un lugar donde jamás fui aceptada.—Suspiró.— Claro, he conocido personas maravillosas ahí, pero cuando lo _conocí a él,_ jamás imaginé que se dieran las cosas de otro modo.

—¿No es de Vegetaseí?

—No.—Sonrió con amargura.—Por un des fortunio fui a terminar a ese lugar que inicialmente fue mi condena por haber dejado mi hogar.

—¿Entonces de dónde es?

—Ya no importa de dónde provengo, solo sé que no volveré a ese lugar así tenga que perder mi vida en ello. Ni ahí, ni a Vegetaseí…

—¿Pero porque permaneció en Vegetaseí todo ese tiempo?

—Por el hombre que yo…—Suspiró.—Que yo _amo._

Tights quedó en silencio al escuchar la última confesión de la peli azul. Su mente comenzaba a atar los cabos, a descifrar la historia que había detrás de aquella mujer y poder unir los hilos. Sí ella era su hermana, significaba que todo este tiempo había vivido en un infierno deducido por la forma tan hostil y fría en que relataba su experiencia. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la última mención, se podía notar como la peli azul en realidad le afectaba ese tema, sobre aquel hombre que decía _amar_.

Tomó con más fuerza las manos de la peli azul indicándole con ese pequeño gesto que _no estaba sola, que estaba ahí ella para escucharla._ Bulma al sentir la calidez en ese pequeño gesto fue tan reconfortante al punto en que sus manos dejaron de temblar y su respiración se volvía un poco más tranquila.

Sus hermosos y brillosos ojos cielo se encontraron con los índigo de la princesa, cada vez que ambas miradas se cruzaban una inexplicable conexión entre ellas crecía. Tights le regaló una dulce y pequeña sonrisa, mostrándole que no tuviera miedo a ella, que _jamás la juzgaría por lo que fuese a decir,_ o al menos de esa forma se sentía la peli azul. Bulma debatió en seguir exponiendo algo tan íntimo para ella con esa _desconocida,_ aunque para ese punto aquella mujer le inspiraba más confianza que su mismo _padre._

Tras un largo y pesado suspiro incómodo, Bulma sentía como su boca se volvía seca al punto en que su garganta raspaba ¿De verdad había pronunciado esas palabras? ¿De verdad era amor el que sentía por Vegeta? Su corazón latió con una fuerza impresionante al reconocer ese sentimiento, ¿Para qué seguir negando lo que su alma le gritaba? Esto era nuevo para ella, todo en realidad relacionado con Vegeta era nuevo para ella, las sensaciones que evocaban el príncipe en su alma eran de una forma tan avasalladora que incluso llegaba a tener un poco de miedo pues en su vida jamás había sentido algo tan intenso por alguien, al punto en que su pecho quemaba por la intensidad que el provocaba en sus días.

Y sí, no quería reconocerlo pero incluso amar a Vegeta le provocaba más miedo que ser encontrada por Broly, sonaba tonto pero era la realidad, porque sabía perfectamente que el petulante príncipe de los saiyajin se había adentrado tanto a su corazón que sería imposible imaginar cómo serían los días sin la presencia de su calor, de su intensidad, de esa extraña y mística personalidad que lo envolvía.

No quería enamorarse, no quería desarrollar algún sentimiento de apego pues la misma vida se encargaba de arrebatarle esa felicidad y ahora sabía que con Vegeta dolería como nunca la ausencia en su vida; sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, el se había incrustado tan fondo en su alma.

—¿Y porque no realiza su sueño de vida, junto a él? —Inquirió Tights atrayendo de nuevo la atención de una distraía Bulma. La peli azul parpadeó confundida a lo que se refería la heredera, no obstante imaginarse una vida _al lado de él resultaba irreverente para ella, sabía que eso era imposible._

—Es imposible.—Sonrió amargamente intentando no sonar altanera con la atenta heredera a Capsule.—Nuestros caminos no se hicieron para terminar juntos, el tiene una vida ya estipulada, debe cumplir con su deber y yo no entro en tal fórmula.

—Pero si él la ama, no sería ningún inconveniente para él…

—No.—Le interrumpió abruptamente la peli azul sorprendiendo a Tights.—El no me ama.

—¿Está segura de ello?

Aquella curiosa pregunta de Tights fue todo un caos en el interior de Bulma ¿Vegeta amarla? Imposible, no se imaginaba al príncipe saiyajin desarrollando tal sentimiento hacia ella, tal vez en ese tiempo que estuvieron conviviendo había dejado de un lado el aborrecimiento dando paso al deseo que ella causaba en el pero ¿Amor? Simplemente no concebía tal idea. Una parte de ella le gritaba que se diera cuenta, que pequeñas acciones del príncipe le decían más que mil palabras, que se diera cuenta en la forma en cómo la miraba, en como de alguna forma u otra la protegía y en _como la besaba, que iba más allá del simple deseo carnal._ Ella sabía que no era indiferente para Vegeta, pero por otra parte su lado racional le desechaba todas esas ideas, dejándole en claro todas esas veces que el saiyajin le esclarecía que todo lo que hacía por ella era un solo objetivo, _terminar con su padre,_ y ella había aceptado tal trato vendiendo a su progenitor al mismo diablo. ¿Por qué había hecho algo de esa manera? ¿Era por haberse enamorado del hombre que aborrecía a su sangre? Todo esto para ella era una mezcla se emociones difíciles de asimilar, por anhelar su libertad había puesto en fuego todo, incluyendo su familia que aunque fuese una vil escoria no dejaba de ser su sangre, ¿Y todo por un hombre que con solo tocarla lograba encender su corazón? Vegeta había sido claro todo este tiempo con ella, que derrotaría a su sangre, ella le había dado las información clave e incluso proporcionado placer pues había caído presa de sus encantos, ella era la única tonta por dejarse guiar por sus instintos que por su razón.

Ya no pudo más quebrándose por completo frente a la hermosa recién casada, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en un ahogado silencio, doloroso, agonizante. Temerosa, Tights la sostuvo con fuerza de sus hombros, podía ver el dolor en el rostro de la mujer y sin contenerse se atrevió a cortar la ligera barrera entre ellas estrechándola en sus brazos, brindándole apoyo, calor, protección, _diciéndole en el silencio que ya no llorara más, que ella estaría ahí para protegerla._

—Tranquila.—Musitó Tights mientras acariciaba su melena azulada.— Debería hablar con él, decirle lo que siente.

—No.—Suspiró en medio del llanto tal como una niña pequeña, algo que causó ternura en la rubia.— Yo jamás sería correspondida por alguien que aborrece a mi sangre, el me lo dejó en claro y yo fui la única imbécil en enamorarme de él.

—¿Porqué él ha de aborrecer su sangre? —Inquirió Tights, pues cada vez se acercaba más al tema al que ella quería abordar desde un principio con la peli azul.—El…

—El odia a mi padre, su padre odia al mío y viceversa.—Suspiró cansada deshaciendo el abrazo entre ellas, algo que a ambas no les agradó sentir el pequeño vacio que se formó al alejarse.—Su pueblo, su nación odia a la mía ¿Ahora entiende porque no podemos estar juntos? ¿Él como podría amar a la hija del ser que más odia? ¿Cómo podría aceptar su pueblo a una mujer del bando enemigo?

—Espere un momento.—Ahora la respiración de Tights se volvía más pesada, su corazón en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho y con esas pequeñas frases proporcionadas de Bulma creía haber completado el rompecabezas.—Se quedó en Vegetaseí por el hombre que ama, por lo tanto es un saiyajin. Sin embargo por lo que me menciona y por el odio entre reinados, quiere decir que su familia y usted…¿Son unos Tsufurujín?

El rostro de la peli azul fue todo un poema para Tights, parecía ser una niña que fue descubierta en plena travesura y recibiría una reprimenda, solo que en este caso Bulma su rostro expresaba un vil terror.

Jamás se había sentido tan expuesta como en ese momento, se maldijo mentalmente por haber dicho tantas cosas ¿Cómo es que la princesa había descubierto su verdadera procedencia? Era bien sabido que su raza era la más odiada en todas las regiones del Oeste, seguramente con ese descubrimiento lo cual solo llegaba a una sola conclusión: la habían descubierto.

—¡Espera, Bulma! —Ávidamente, Tights detuvo a una agitada peli azul temerosa que comenzaba a retroceder para abandonar la habitación, la veía temblar y no podía entender el comportamiento ante tal situación ¿Qué era lo que en verdad le aterraba a la peli azul.— No pretendía incomodarte con mis preguntas, si no quieres hablar más del tema no diré nada…

—¡Le juro que vengo en son de paz! —Agitada, Bulma intentaba ir hacia la salida, no presentía nada bueno y peor aun teniendo a la princesa que no la dejaba de mirar de esa forma _extraña.—_ Jamás he pretendido hacer daño ni mucho menos, yo…

—¡Lo sé! —Le interrumpió preocupada la rubia.— No he dicho lo contrario, disculpa si crees que invadí tu privacidad es solo que necesito saber quién eres en realidad.

—¡Por favor! Le diré lo que quiera, pero le ruego ¡Le suplico! Que no de aviso a la armada Tsufurujín de mi paradero, le juro por mi vida que no les haré nada malo.

—¿Porqué he de hacerlo? —Tights para ese punto estaba impresionada, el terror que expresaba en su rostro la peli azul era perturbador, al punto en que ella misma sentía esa angustia. Si la tez Bulma era tan blanca como la nieve, en ese momento lucía pálida ¿Qué era lo que le aterraba? —No haría algo como eso ¿Por qué te aterra que te encuentren tus compatriotas?

—El rey…—Susurró petrificada.— El rey me quiere de regreso, ya sea muerta o viva, y de ser lo segundo el mismo me matará…

—Pero qué…

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de un solo golpe de par en par interrumpiendo la conversación de las mujeres. Ambas princesas depositaron su atención al tercero en escena por tan repentina aparición, creando extrañes en una y _alegría en otra._

—¡Vegeta!

Para Bulma fue un gran alivio verlo entrar en esa habitación, podría ser lo que sea el saiyajin pero a su lado siempre se sentía protegida. Sin importarle lo que dijeran los presentes, la peli azul corrió al encuentro del orgulloso moreno llegando hasta su lado, quiso en ese momento abrazarlo y que con su calor le brindara ese apoyo que hallaba en él pero era consciente que para el príncipe las cosas no funcionaban de ese modo.

Mientras que para Vegeta fue un desconcierto ante lo que presenciaba sus ojos, esperaba encontrarse con todo menos con la reunión de las _hermanas._ En una mínima fracción de segundos sintió que _perdía a Bulma para siempre,_ pues verla con su hermoso rostro cubierto de lagrimas, junto a la heredera de Capsule que lucía consternada, ambas hablando sola sin la presencia de la custodia de Raditz y encima lo que el mismo soldado le informó de los acontecimientos con la reina en su ausencia, para ese momento sintió que Bulma ya sabía toda la verdad, sobre su verdadero origen y por lo tanto, _de su libertad._

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto? —Aunque con su voz quebrada y su rostro rojizo por las lágrimas en él, la peli azul le hizo frente exigiéndole sobre su demoran te ausencia. Podía notar como sus delgadas cejas azules se fruncían _molestas,_ así como sus adictivos labios los fruncía de esa manera que solo ella hacía en sus exigencias encontrándolos terriblemente adorables. Toda ella era deseo, le causaba un gran deseo que incluso quemaba su pecho y tan solo imaginar que ella era libre, _algo en su interior se cavaba un hueco de ausencia._

—¿Y a ti que te ocurre? —Aunque en su voz sonaba esquivo y frio, para Bulma sabía que ese cuestionamiento iba más allá de lo que implicaba, podía leerlo en sus ojos negros, _y lo notaba preocupado,_ desde el momento en que lo vio entrar lo notó extraño, su mirada azabache se veía cargada de una aura negativa y de una forma u otra eso la estremeció incomoda _.—_ Te dije a ti y a Raditz que no se movieran hasta que yo regresara, y me entero que pasó una serie de sucesos que te involucran ¿No puedes estar un maldito segundo quieta?

—¡Óyeme! —Molesta, la princesa colocó sus brazos en jarra apoyándose de sus caderas, con su aire altanero y orgullosa, algo que en el interior del príncipe encontró sumamente atractivo de ella, pero su mente en ese momento se encontraba vagando en otros lares como para prestarle atención a otros placeres.—Por lo menos si vas a recriminar algo, primero investiga la razón por la cual me vi involucrada, además tú no eres quien para decirme si debo moverme de mi sitio o no.

—Te recuerdo mujer, que tu no das un paso más de lo que yo te permita.—Le señaló autoritario, ambos ignorando la presencia de la heredera de Capsule que miraba anonadada el intercambio de palabras.—Así como del mismo modo nos largamos en este instante.

—¿Qué? —Interrumpió de golpe la princesa Tights que para ese punto había quedado sorprendida por el _trato tan peculiar_ entre Bulma y el saiyajin.— Príncipe Vegeta ¿Se retiran tan pronto? ¿Ocurrió algún problema?

Vegeta entró de nuevo a la tensión que llevaba cargando desde la noticia de Broly, era algo que apenas estaba asimilando y ahora enfrentar a esa bestial infernal sentía que su sangre hervía de coraje y odio, no solo había humillado a su pueblo si no también matado a su padre y ahora el mal nacido tenía en su poder a su hermano.

Conteniendo su ira, se podía ver como su vena frontal palpitaba con fuerza a lo que Bulma fue un gesto no pasó de desapercibido, dese que había vuelto lo notó tenso, extraño, incluso sentía un aura negativa rodearlo algo que la incomodo a demasía. Veía cada gesto que articulaba el príncipe y podía notar que algo no andaba bien.

Tras unos segundos de larga tensión, el príncipe crujió sus dedos entre lazados, necesitaba sacar su ira en ese instante, quería explotar, quería destrozar a la bestia del hijo de Paragus.

—Vegeta…

—Paragus inició la guerra.—Declaró el príncipe teniendo la completa atención de las hermanas. Teniendo a ambas juntas notó el parecido entre ellas ¿Cómo no notar el parentesco? Aunque _su_ Bulma poseía de algo místico que carecía Tights, o al menos así lo veía él.—Su ejército invadió Vegetaseí, su hijo mató al rey.

Ambas mujeres quedaron absortas con lo que escucharon, ninguna daba fe a lo que escuchaban, por un lado se encontraba Tights asombrada con lo que escuchaba del saiyajin, aquel reino que había depositado toda su confianza para que los protegieran a su gente y a ella de las manos de Paragus quienes ahora ellos también se veían bajo su dominio. No lo pudo evitar, tembló de miedo, su única esperanza eran los saiyajin y ahora ellos había perdido contra el demonio de Paragus.

Mientras que para Bulma en esos momentos su mente y alma era todo un caos, del asombro pasó a la incertidumbre, pasando por la agonía y terminando con el terror. Su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzó a temblar al grado que ni ella podía controlarse, la palidez se adueñaba de su rostro y un trasudor recorría su frente. Vegeta la miró directamente y pudo entender porque ella se veía así de afectada, _tenía miedo, sabía que todo eso se debía absolutamente a ella._

El se sentía impotente, él le había asegurado que no dejaría que ese mal nacido diera con ella y de una forma u otra descubrió donde la tenía todo ese tiempo. Incluso el sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, deseaba descargar la ira que mermaba en él y ver a Bulma temblando de miedo y que él no pudiera asegurarle que la salvaría de ese demente solo lo hacían sentir incapaz de defenderla.

Chistó por debajo, era la primera vez que no tenía palabras ante algo como esto, no solo en el recaía el peso de vengar a su nación, de ahora ser quien liderara a su reino, si no lo que en verdad le importaba era Bulma, sentía que las cosas se salían de sus manos y algo en él, una pequeña parte le decía que haberse confiado estos eran los resultados.

—Príncipe Vegeta.—Murmuró atónita y aterrada Tights.—Lamento la pérdida del rey. Hicimos un acuerdo, y ante esto pongo a mi disposición a mis mejores guerreros para esta lucha…

—No será necesario.—Le interrumpió abruptamente le príncipe.—Con esto, todos los aliados a mi reino serán atacados. Ustedes deben estar preparados, en cualquier momento Paragus al enterarse que pertenecen al reino Vegita no dudará en profanar sus tierras.

—¡Oh Kami-Sama! —Aterrada, Tights cubrió su rostro presa del pánico, no esperaba que el día de su boda pasara algo como eso, no esperaba que de nuevo Paragus volviera a masacrar a su nación ¡Inconcebible! —¡No puede pasar esto de nuevo! ¿Lo derrotará, verdad?

—Todo está listo.—El tono frio del saiyajin no alentaba para nada la angustia que sentía en ese momento la princesa. Vegeta no solo se mostraba tenso y esquivo, si no _preocupado,_ algo que solo pudo ver Bulma a través de su mirada azabache.— Cualquier ataque enemigo están ya alistadas las tropas saiyajin así como los suyos.

—¡No puede permitir que lleguen hasta aquí de nuevo! —Gritó asustada y temblorosa la heredera.— No puede dejar que de nuevo el maldito de Paragus masacre mi pueblo…¡Hicimos un acuerdo! ¡Le di el poder de mi pueblo a cambio de su protección! No nos puede fallar…

—Un trato que no he roto.—Sereno a comparación de la heredera, Vegeta continuó con su pose altanera y orgullosa. Miró de soslayo a Bulma y la notó tan ausente que no prestaba atención al intercambio de palabras entre la princesa y él. Por otro lado Tights lucía tan aterrada que incluso parecía desvanecer en ese momento.—Mataré a Paragus, a su engendro y ustedes seguirán en mi poder. Así que no le permito dudar de mis capacidades, porque incluso puedo ser peor que el mismo demonio de Broly.

—¡Solo quiero justicia! —En agonía, la joven Tights se quebró al punto en que las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos tal cual como cántaros. Su menudo cuerpo temblaba imponente, era doloroso ver a una novia en su día llorar como lo hacía en ese momento pero fueron tantas emociones juntas que su cuerpo no soportó cargar con ellas.— ¡Ese maldito no se conformó con robarle a mi pueblo! ¡Quiero justicia por cada gota de sangre que derramó en nombre de inocentes! —Su voz atropellada y ahogada sonaba tan dolorosa al punto que tanto Bulma como Vegeta quedaron en silencio apreciando el dolor de sus palabras, al punto en que ambos se le erizaba la piel de la impotencia que reflejaba la bella heredera.— Príncipe Vegeta, usted sabe todo lo que hemos pasado gracias a ese mal nacido, exigimos justicia, ¡Quiero que mate a ese mal nacido! ¡Quiero que mate al hombre que mató a mi padre! ¡Al hombre que se robó a mi hermana!

Bulma no soportó más esa tensión, sentía que desvanecería en cualquier momento por lo que ávidamente abandonó la habitación en un par de segundos.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, sumergida en un estado de shock y al mismo tiempo agonía, en su caminó se encontró con un Raditz alterado que caminaba sobre círculos en la entrada del pasillo. Al verlo, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, ambos lucían afectados, el por lo que sucedía en su pueblo natal, ella por ser la razón de esa guerra.

—Raditz.—Su voz temblorosa apenas fue audible para el moreno, obligándolo a que se acercara a ella. No solo se veía desconcertada, si no su rostro se lucía rojizo por las lagrimas y al mismo tiempo su mirada cielo expresaba terror.— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Mataron al rey.—El tono de voz del soldado se oía apagado, dolorido pero al mismo tiempo Bulma lo encontraba acusador, podía sentir en sus palabras el reclamo o tal vez eso ella percibía por saber que era la causante de todo ello.—el hijo de Paragus dio inicio a la batalla, llegó exigiendo que regresaran algo que le pertenecía…a su hermana.—Nuevamente un silencio se incomodo se formó entre ellos, por lo que Bulma no pudo más sostener la mirada acusadora del hombre, desviándola llena de culpa.—Eres tú la hija de Paragus ¿Cierto? —El silencio siguió entre ellos, Bulma con la mirada hacia al piso no se atrevía a desafiarlo, dando por cerrado sus conjeturas al soldado.—Lo sabía, siempre lo sospeche y siempre creí que algún día me lo contarías.

—Raditz, yo…

—No importa princesa, lo hecho está y sabía que usted traería problemas a Vegetaseí.—Suspiró cansado.—Solo quiero dejarle algo claro, la muerte del rey, de Nappa y todos los que arriesgaron su vida por su culpa no quedará impune, los vengaremos y usted y su maldita sangre conocerán el infierno.

—¡No! Detente, antes escúchame yo…

—¡Raditz! —Ambos miraron hacia la imponente voz que provenía a sus espaldas encontrándose con el príncipe Vegeta. Raditz se acercó a él ignorando por completo la presencia de Bulma, mientras que ella apreciaba la escena en silencio.—¿Están listos los caballos?

—Sí alteza, de igual modo todo listo para zarpar.

—Bien, nos vamos en este instante. Prepara mi caballo.

—Sí alteza.

Nuevamente solos permanecían Bulma y Vegeta, mirándose fijamente sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Inspeccionando disimuladamente que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, lentamente Vegeta se acercó a la peli azul quedando muy cerca de ella, sintiendo como su respiración agitada chocaba contra su rostro, incluso la podía sentir temblar llena de terror en ese momento.

—Me encontró.—Susurró aterrada.—Me encontró Broly…

Tal vez se debía a la adrenalina que estaban viviendo en ese momento o simplemente tenía la necesidad de realizar ese acto desde que la vio en el salón junto con la princesa Tights pero no dudo ningún segundo en atraerla a sus brazos y rodearla en modo de protección. Definitivamente este no era él, el indiferente, frio y esquivo príncipe de los saiyajin no era el que se estaba presentando frente a Bulma, este era un Vegeta cargado de emociones, de pasión, de entrega, todo por no dejarla sola ¿Qué ocurría con él? Ni siquiera él sabía identificar que era lo que sentía por la peli azul pero las inmensas ganas de estrecharla contra su cuerpo y darle ese apoyo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos fue una llamarada de su pecho, la necesitaba fuerte ante lo que se aproximaba, _la necesitaba más que a nada en su vida y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebataran a su princesa del Oeste._

Las lágrimas no dejaban de cesar en ella, su cuerpo tan menudo temblaba con fuerza al punto en que si Vegeta la soltaba pronto desvanecería al suelo. Tenía miedo de todo, de que su pesadilla por fin se había vuelto realidad y lo peor era que la perversión de su hermano había llegado hasta un punto en masacrar a inocentes por su deseo de tenerla de vuelta. Recordó las palabras hirientes de Raditz, entre ellas la muerte del padre de Vegeta, la captura de Tarble y lo peor, la muerte de Nappa. La culpa la estaba matando por dentro, ¿Cuántos más pagarían por ella? No podía dejar que esto se saliera de control, porque sabía que si ella se seguía escondiendo las cosas empeorarían y podría soportar perderlo todo, pero no a él, _no su príncipe saiyajin._

—Lo mataré.—Le susurró el moreno sujetándola del mentón de su barbilla con su mano enguantada, encontrándose con sus grandes luceros brillantes por las lágrimas. Su mirada oceánica expresaba tantas cosas, pero cada vez que se cruzaba con la de él reflejaban un peculiar brillo que lo hipnotizaba por completo.— Regresaré a Vegetaseí y ese insecto habrá deseado jamás meterse con los saiyajin, lo juro en nombre de mi padre, de mi raza.

—Todo esto es mi culpa.—Murmuró con su voz ahogada bajando la mirada.—Broly no descansará hasta encontrarme así me esconda hasta el fin del mundo…Vegeta.—Cada palabra que salía de su boca iba perdiendo la fuerza en ella, sentía que su garganta le quemaba al punto de quedarse seca. Miró por una brevedad de segundos al moreno y se cruzó con su analítica mirada azabache, tan enigmática, penetrante, llena de pasión y fuerza; no pudo evitar sentirse temerosa de tan solo imaginarse no volver a ver esa mirada que causaba en ella tantas cosas.—No quiero que te mate…

—No digas tonterías.—Con su típico gesto altanero y arrogante, el príncipe le regaló una sonrisa ladina llena de orgullo y seguro de sí mismo. Bulma lo envidió en ese momento, deseaba tener la misma seguridad que emanaba el príncipe saiyajin ante la bestia que estarían por enfrentar.— El engendro de Paragus no tiene una idea de lo que le espera.

—Preferiría hacer lo que él desea si así evito que él siga masacrando inocentes…

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Me escuchaste? —Bulma brincó sobre su sitio al ver el estado vulnerable y agresivo del príncipe al interrumpirla abruptamente de esa manera, parecía que con esas simples palabras hubiera desafiado a una bestia por su rostro desencajado, algo que ella le sorprendió a sobre manera. Sosteniéndola con más presión de su cintura, la atrajo más hacia él al punto en que sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de separación, sus respiraciones se podían sentir el uno en el otro, los latidos de sus corazones era el único sonido de por medio y sus miradas de incertidumbre crearon una perfecta danza. Vegeta miró a los labios semi-abiertos de ella, deseosos de ser profanados por los suyos y de tan solo pensar que el maldito de Broly maltrataría el Edén en la boca de la peli azul le hervía la sangre.—Quiero que te quede claro una cosa mujer, regresaré a Vegetaseí, mataré al demonio de Broly como al mismo progenitor, vengaré la muerte del rey y tú me esperarás, nadie más te volverá a tocar porque eres mi mujer.

—¿Cómo? —Musitó perpleja ante las palabras del príncipe, no podía concebir cada cosa que el pronunciaba, sin embargo lo último mencionado la dejo anonadada.—¿A qué te refieres…?

—Lo que escuchaste.—Le interrumpió.—Eres mía, te quiero junto a mí, no voy a permitir que nadie ni el estúpido de tu hermano te arrebaten de mi lado.

No dejó que hablara más, pues sus labios sellaron los de ella en un beso cargado de fervor y deseo, al punto en que los labios temblorosos y fríos de la peli azul poco a poco recuperan un intenso calor, mismo calor que pronto se coló en sus pálidas mejillas dándole pauta a que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza. El príncipe deseoso de la peli azul, sintió en su boca un sabor salado debido a las lagrimas de la princesa que caían tal como cántaros de agua, algo en su interior se removió al verla en ese estado, tan temerosa y frágil ¡Esa no era su Bulma! Ni cuando él fue injusto con ella la peli azul se había mostrado con él como lo hacía en ese instante, y todo eso era culpa gracias al maldito degenerado de Broly. Su sangre hirvió de rabia e impotencia, era una mezcla de emociones, entre ellas iba la noticia de la muerte tan vergonzosa de su padre, de sus soldados caídos y de la captura de Tarble.

Bulma pudo percibir en ese furtivo beso algo extraño en Vegeta, en realidad ambos estaban des localizados con lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el príncipe se mostraba un poco agresivo incluso en la forma de besar, misma razón por la cual ella detuvo el demandante beso del príncipe. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente tras recuperar sus agitadas respiraciones, la princesa fijo su atención en la mirada ónix del moreno y aunque fuera difícil de leerla para ella no resultaba imposible, encontrando a través de ella un sentimiento de coraje, fuego, un frío vacio que incluso la estremeció a ella.

—Nos vamos.—Cortó secamente el moreno sujetando del ante brazo derecho a la peli azul empujándola a caminar a su paso.—Permanecerás en Sadala custodiada por Raditz y un grupo de soldados élite. Cuando mate a Broly, viajaré a Tsufuru para seguir con Paragus, si la información que me proporcionaste es la correcta, atacaremos por los puertos norte y sur…

—¿Qué? Espera…Vegeta…—Entre un breve forcejeo, la peli azul cortó con el firme agarre del saiyajin, tanto que al estar libre de él su cuerpo destambaleó perdiendo el equilibrio, mismo que el príncipe reparó sujetándola desconcertado de sus menudos hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Replicó impaciente y molesto.— ¿Es que ya te arrepentiste de querer derrotar a tu padre?

—Vegeta, no me siento bien…—Musitó quitándose de encima las manos del príncipe, sintiendo en esa brevedad de tiempo como una ligera barrera de frialdad los separaba.—Yo…yo no…

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! —Su voz demandante provocó que ella retrocediera un par de pasos más ante su comportamiento. Bulma noto el estado impaciente del moreno, algo que comenzaba a preocuparla.—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Mejor respóndeme tú a mí eso ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Maldición Bulma, no tengo tiempo para responder cuestionamientos sin sentido, ¡Nos vamos ahora!

—¡Para mi si tienen sentido! —Utilizando el mismo tono exasperante del príncipe, la peli azul se armó de coraje reuniendo todas las palabras adecuadas que tenía que sacar en ese momento. Vegeta por su parte en un inicio quedó estupefacto a la reacción de ella, se veía notablemente alterada pero en sus bellos ojos azules podía notar que radiaban algo, los podía leer y en ellos encontraba una mezcla de sentimientos.— ¿Por qué insiste en tenerme a tu lado?

—¿Es eso? —Replicó fastidiado.— ¿No te cansas con insistir con esa pregunta estúpida? ¿No te basta con hacerte saber que eres mía, que me perteneces?

—Vaya, entonces solo es eso.—Susurró decepcionada y fría, algo que caló en el interior de Vegeta alterándolo más de lo que ya estaba.—Tú también me ves como algo que poseer, no más.

—¿A qué mierda quieres llegar con todo esto? ¿Qué esperas escuchar de mí?

—Quiero saber si sientes algo por mí, no solo deseo, lujuria, sí sientes algo más fuerte que eso…—Suspiró pesadamente.— Tú me has llegado a…¿A querer?

El silencio tomó el papel protagónico entre ellos, un silencio demasiado frió y turbio, tanto que incomodó a sobre manera a ambos al punto en que resultaba asfixiante.

Vegeta se limitó a desviar su mirada fría y esquiva, mirando sin interés alguno a un punto perdido del pasillo alfombrado. Bulma espero analizando cada segundo que pasaba las reacciones del príncipe, sentía su corazón al límite, su pecho le dolía y los latidos de su desembocado corazón retumbaban en sus oídos; sin embargo el tortuoso silencio se prolongo a manera que ni una palabra salió de los labios del saiyajin, permaneció como siempre, frío, ausente, orgulloso y misterioso en esa aura oscura que lo caracterizaba.

Bulma sintió como su pecho se comprimió, de modo que le costaba poder seguir de pie. Se sintió la mujer más estúpida en la faz de la Tierra ¿Por qué le había hecho una pregunta como esa, cuando era evidente la respuesta? Sus ojos brillaron a manera que unas burlonas lagrimas amenazaban con revelar su estado decepcionado, lastimado y roto, fu entonces cuando notó el semblante de él y el orgullo de ella tomó presencia ¿De verdad valía la pena que él viera el dolor que le causaba? Estaba cansada de llorar, de anhelar, ¿Cuándo sería el maldito día en que dejara de sentir todo eso?

Disimuladamente se limpió las vagas lágrimas de su rostro de porcelana, y esta vez mirando con renovada determinación al saiyajin, pronunció con total seguridad:

—No iré contigo, Vegeta.

—¿Qué? —Atónito, el príncipe musitó sin comprender la nueva actitud de la peli azul. La miró de nuevo a los ojos y encontró en ella una determinada seguridad que incluso a él lo estremeció.

—Lo que escuchaste, no regresaré contigo, he decidido quedarme.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Con que seguridad afirmas tal insinuación? —Recuperando su postura, arrugó sus cejas ante las palabras de ella ¿Por qué salía con todo eso? —Basta de tonterías Bulma, nos vamos.

—¡No Vegeta! —Retrocedió ávidamente al ver las nuevas intenciones del príncipe al querer tomarla de nuevo, dejándolo más desconcertado.—No me moveré de este lugar. ¿Para qué me quieres a tu lado? ¡Oh es cierto! ¿Para aumentar tu ego, sobre que tienes en tu poder a la hija del ser que más repudias? ¿Todo el tiempo fue eso?

—Suficiente mujer.—Bramó irritado.—Ni una palabra más, basta con palabreríos estúpidos…

—Tal vez para ti, pero para mí no lo son. Ya tienes la parte de tu trato, ahora corresponde que cumplas la tuya, y esa es dejarme en libertad.

—No me pidas es…

—¡Detente Vegeta! —Impacientada, la peli azul interrumpió las palabras del príncipe avanzando furiosa hacia él, apuntándolo con su dedo índice molesta, dolida, y él podía notar que sus próximas palabras serían lanzadas con el veneno más ponzoñoso.— No vuelvas a decirme que porque te pertenezco, porque no soy ningún objeto que hay que pelear. Si claro, muchas veces te he hecho la misma pregunta y siempre me esquivas ¿Pero para que me engaño? ¿Para qué seguir creándome falsas expectativas? Sé que tu eres incapaz de desarrollar algún sentimiento por mí, ¿Cómo podría el gran Vegeta, amar a la escoria de Paragus? Imposible…

—¿Eso es lo que esperas de mí? —Musitó cabreado, aunque en su interior una bomba estaría por estallar ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? ¿Qué no era evidente que todo lo que hacía por ella, jamás lo había sentido por alguien más? ¿Qué más quería esa mujer de él?

—Solo espero que me dejes libre. Ya tienes lo que querías, ganarás esta batalla ¿No? Entonces déjame ir.

—Eres mía…

—Basta con eso ¿Quieres? Seré tuya en el momento que sepas cual es mi deseo más profundo, ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo el gran Vegeta podría importarle algo tan insignificante como eso? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que más he anhelado?

—Claro que lo sé.—Murmuró sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, su deseo era "ser libre" por lo que si él lo reconocía, entonces significaba una sola cosa, _perderla._

 _—_ Por supuesto que no lo sabes.—Continuó la peli azul desmoronándose, abriéndose completamente ante un hombre que _no sentía lo mismo por ella_ ¿Pero qué más podía perder? Ya había iniciado esto, no había vuelta atrás.— Mi verdadero deseo es el amor verdadero, aquel que te quema con pasión, que te impulsa a hacer cosas impensables. Quiero un amor fuerte, que prevalezca en cada situación y que no se desvanezca incluso al envejecer, de esos amores con devoción a sacrificar todo porque sabes que nada ni nadie los alejará. Suena estúpido, infantil o como quieras verlo, quiero que alguien me ame con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago, y…

—Y yo no podría sentir algo de esa manera por ti ¿No?

Bulma esperó en silencio, sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta así como su cuerpo tembló al escucharlo. Ahí estaba todo, finalmente se había confesado ante él, ahora quedaba esperar cual sería la respuesta de él y eso era lo que más le dolía porque no sería lo que tanto anhelaba de él.

—Me dejaste en claro tu postura, ¿Tu, Vegeta Ouji sentir algo por la hija de Paragus?

—Sabes que no tienes nada que ver con esa escoria ¿Por qué insistes en eso?

—¿De qué hablas?— Vegeta dudo en seguir, si era cierto que se había desviado del tema principal ya que le costaba asumir lo que sentía por ella, pero ahora le desconcertaba que ella siguiera creyendo que era hija de Paragus ¿No se suponía que ya sabía la verdad?

—No finjas conmigo mujer ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para no darme cuenta, que ya sabes de la verdad? ¿Qué asumen que eres su hija perdida? Si vamos a hablar directos, será mejor que comencemos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Musitó asombrada la peli azul, virando su rostro de uno sorprendido dando paso a otro aterrado.—Jamás te mencioné lo que pasó con ellas…

El mundo se detuvo en ese momento para ambos, la verdad se hizo presente y el amargo silencio dominó ese pasillo. Instintivamente Vegeta buscó la mirada de ella, la encontró del mismo modo mirándolo fijamente, el cielo y la noche de sus ojos se cruzaron y pudo ver en ese par de luceros cielo _decepción._

—¡Respóndeme Vegeta! ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Por qué la princesa Tights te mencionó sobre justicia de su… hermana? ¿Es que tú ya sabías algo?

—Ya basta…

—¡No! —Gritó enervada, su rostro lucía rojo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cada vez que el príncipe la observaba de ese modo un coraje nacía dentro de él, _odiaba verla triste, rota, odiaba ser el causante de su dolor.—_ ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ¡Habla por un demonio hombre!

—¡Bien! ¿Quieres saber la maldita verdad? —Gritó utilizando el mismo tono de ella, caminando hasta la peli azul ahora el arrinconándola sobre la pared mientras que la princesa esperaba expectante.— Lo supe, siempre supe que no eres la hija de Paragus ¿Feliz?

—Desde…—Su voz se quebró, no podía más con ello.— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde la primera vez que te conocí.

Eso fue el detonante, todo lo que aún mantenía en pie a la princesa se terminó derrumbando por completo. Por poco se iba a desplomar al suelo, pero los fuertes y hábiles brazos del príncipe la alcanzaron a sujetar. Vegeta sintió como ella temblaba, llena de furia, impotencia, miedo, en fin tantas cosas que la vulnerable peli azul emanaba en esos momentos.

Con rabia, la princesa despreció con fuerza el agarre del príncipe, no quería verlo, ni tocarlo, ni sentir su presencia, se sentía asqueada, mareada, lo quería lejos, simplemente le dolía tener que estar cerca del hombre que amaba y que le había ocultado algo tan importante para ella.

—Eres peor de lo que imaginé.—Musitó Bulma recargándose contra la pared, limpiando las lagrimas que surcaban sus frías mejillas, sintiéndose una completa estúpida.—Eres peor que…Paragus.

—No te atrevas a compararme con ese mal nacido.

—Ahora no me vengas con la moral Vegeta.—El noto frio que usaba Bulma caló al príncipe, sentía rencor en sus palabras, y eso no le gustaba para nada.— No sé quien sea peor, sí un hombre que le arrebató la dicha a una familia, o a un ser que siempre supo la verdad pero prefirió callar por su egoísmo.

—Aunque no lleves la sangre de ese desgraciado, creciste con él y por ende te convierte en su hija quieras o no. Traías ideales de ese hombre ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que en tiempos de guerra íbamos a exponernos de esa manera?

—Me sorprende lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser.— Vegeta molesto por su comentario se acercó a ella con el objetivo de que dejara de hablar, pero para ese momento Bulma se notaba tan distante con él, haciendo caso omiso a sus movimientos.— Solo piensas en el poder, en tener ganado todo, evidentemente yo entraba como un trofeo sobre mi padre…quiero decir Paragus.—Suspiró hastiada.—Después de todo lo que te hice saber de mi, del miedo en el que he vivido por ser encontrada por ellos, por la horrible vida que he tenido que soportar a lado de esos demonios, a pesar de todo eso ¿Jamás tuviste el valor de decirme la verdad? ¿Por qué me hacías sentir tan miserable con mi origen, cuando sabías todo este tiempo que solo he sido víctima de la avaricia de todos ustedes?

—Tú no eres una víctima.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces que soy? ¿Una triunfadora? ¿Una mujer que ha ganado a un supuesto padre que durante toda mi vida me ha hecho sentir que soy una blasfemia? ¿De un supuesto hermano que desea violarme? ¿Qué tuve que huir a un lugar donde ni siquiera sabía que existe, que por poco iba a ser vendida, y para el peor de los casos el lugar donde estuve todo este tiempo todos me trataron como lo peor? ¿A eso te refieres?

—Yo veo en ti a una mujer fuerte, valiente y guerrera.— Suavizó un poco su voz el saiyajin intentando limpiar con sus dedos las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de ella, pero Bulma al ver sus intenciones alejó su rostro bruscamente, no quería tener ningún acercamiento con él, algo que a ambos en su interior les _quemaba. —_ Que ha sabido salir adelante, que sigue la lucha. Jamás he visto en ti a una víctima.

—No me conoces Vegeta.—Sonrió irónica negando con sus mechones azulados decepcionada.— He sido víctima de ti todo este tiempo, te he amado sin ser correspondida, creí ciegamente que tal vez tu y yo cuando terminará todo esto…no.

—¿Qué cosa? —Su pregunta fue bastante golpeaba para el gusto de él, pero lo que era cierto es que su corazón se aceleró de tal modo que esperaba impaciente lo que ella deseaba pasar con él, _porque él deseaba lo mismo._

—No tiene caso, después de todo tu y yo tenemos objetivos muy distintos.—Suspiró cansada, levantando su mirada apagada encontrándose con una expectante del príncipe.— Déjame ir por favor, Vegeta, prometo no volver a incomodarte con mi presencia en tu vida, pero déjame ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Vegeta sintió un gran hueco en su pecho, ¡Por supuesto que no quería dejarla ir! Pero al oírla que él era el impedimento de su felicidad se sintió el ser más despreciable, incluso peor que el degenerado de Broly. Odiaba verla sufrir y peor aún odiaba ser el causante de ello.

La observó en su amargo silencio, y en sus ojos de ella se notaba la decepción. No soportó más verla de esa forma, el anhelaba a esa Bulma que al mirarlo sus preciosos luceros cielo brillaban como las estrellas, amaba escucharla reír con su cantarina risa, amaba la forma en cómo ella fruncía sus labios cuando se hallaba pensativa y de la misma manera amaba oler la dulce aroma a lavanda que emanaba ella. Amaba verla leer en sus tiempos libres absorta en ello, cuando le contaba de sus ideas locas de inventos que ni el mismo llegaba a imaginar, adoraba su forma de besar y de hacer el amor ¿Cómo él, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin le haría saber todo eso? ¿Qué en este momento se odiaba por ser el causante del dolor en sus ojos? ¿Qué él amaba a esa Bulma fuerte, agresiva, explosiva, temeraria y valiente? ¿Por qué era tan difícil de decirle que si todo este tiempo calló, fue en un inicio por tu estúpida terquedad, pero que al final se terminó enamorando de ella al punto de miedo de perderla? Pues perfecto, el mismo se había encargado de perderla.

—No te estoy pidiendo más Vegeta.—Susurró ella bajando la braveza de su voz.—Solo quiero que me dejes ir, prometo no volver a cruzarme en tu camino si eso es lo que te molesta.

—Lo haré.—La princesa sintió como su corazón se detuvo de golpe regresando su mirada cielo hacia el moreno, quien este tras dar un largo suspiro giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a retirarse a lo que ella entró en pánico ante la inminente sensación de _pérdida._ — Me iré, no pretendo ser quien se oponga a tu felicidad, no quiero lastimarte. No obstante no dejaré de protegerte, tenemos un trato y prometí liberarte de Broly y Paragus. Te lo prometí y tengo la intención de cumplir mi palabra.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo todo esto? —Una afectada Bulma palideció al ver que el hombre se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, sin mirarla a los ojos, con la disposición de irse _tal vez para siempre,_ ¿Ahora se arrepentía de dejarlo ir? ¿Es que era una tonta indecisa? ¿Ó es que su corazón aun tenía la esperanza de escuchar lo que anhelaba desde que se enamoró de él? —No es tu deber.

—No lo es, como dices, sin embargo te lo debo a ti, es una deuda. Esta guerra la ganaré en nombre de todos los que han muerto, por tu familia, por la mía, por nuestros pueblos.—Sin moverse de su distancia, giró su cabeza hacia ella, encontrándola desecha contra la pared, rota y triste, le partió el alma ser el verdadero monstruo que perturbara a ese ángel.—Libraré esta guerra por ti, por mí. _Eres libre Bulma_.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que con esa última confesión era un _adiós definitivo._ Eso era lo que quería ¿No? No podía esperar menos, el acepto irse tan pronto, ¿Si la amara, evidentemente no la dejaría ir como si nada, no es así? Ya no tenía caso seguir formándose falsas expectativas, era lo mejor para _ambos._

De nuevo el príncipe giró sobre su lugar comenzando a retirarse de su agobiante presencia, Bulma se quedó mirando su amplia espalda y su melena flameada, la sensación de pérdida se hacía más grande en ella, _tenía un presentimiento en que no volvería a saber más de él._

—¡Vegeta! —El saiyajin detuvo si paso, sin embargo se limitó a permanecer estático en su sitio sin mirarla. En cambio Bulma su corazón retumbaba con fuerza, dolía, pero había algo que siempre le quiso preguntar desde que lo conoció.— ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas? ¿Qué es lo que anhela tu corazón?

Notó como los músculos del príncipe se tensaron al escucharla, pero permaneció en silencio sin decir una palabra. De nuevo estaba ahí ese horrible mutismo entre ellos, tan ahogado, frío y vacío.

Tras un par de minutos debatiendo con su interior, Vegeta decidió guardar para él que era lo que más anhelaba, no se lo haría saber, no tenía hacerle caso saber que todo este tiempo siempre estuvo frente sus narices lo que le daba calor a sus días.

Bulma se limitó a observar como el prendió de nuevo su marcha esta vez sin volver a verla, desapareciendo sobre los largos pasillos del castillo esta vez _para siempre._ Sus piernas no soportaron más desplomándose sobre el suelo, sintiendo la definitiva ausencia de él, dando paso al dolor en su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo las lágrimas que habían retenido florecieron de sus ojos brillosos. _El se había ido, no esperó más por ella._

Desde lejos, una tercera presenció todo ese tiempo el intercambio de palabras entre el saiyajin y la peli azul, dándose cuenta que su pequeña hermana sufría por ese hombre, que era él quien todo este tiempo estuvo enamorada, y del mismo modo apreció que ese obstinado y arrogante príncipe demostraba el mismo amor y perdida en sus orbes ónix, ambos se amaban y no se daban cuenta de ello.

* * *

Pasaron cinco días desde su partida de Capsule hacia Vegetaseí, se podía ver el puerto y como soldados con la armadura real de la familia Ouji esperaban impacientes por la llegada del príncipe.

Vegeta permanecía en silencio observando al horizonte, era aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, los cielos rojizos de Vegetaseí ahora lucían teñidos por nubes grisáceas, cualquiera que pudiera divisar el panorama podría jurar que un diluvio estaría por caer en esas tierras secas, _algo que era muy extraño._ El viento frío y húmedo golpeaba contra su rostro, su melena rebelde que desafiaba a la gravedad se agitaba con el movimiento del mismo. Era extraño, el clima se sentía raro, ausente, más frío de lo normal.

Conservando su pose cruzada de brazos, frunció con fuerza sus cejas, sabía lo que estaría por enfrentar, incluso ansiaba ese encuentro entre el maldito de Broly y Paragus desde hace mucho, su sangre saiyajin le gritaba que peleara, que diera todo en esa batalla y eso le emocionaba de una forma u otra, pero por otro lado estaba lo que estaría por acontecer fuertemente a su reino, su padre había muerto, ahora todo el peso de la corona recaía en él y no pudo evitar ¿Qué pasaría si el moría? ¿Quién defendería todo aquello por lo que años estuvo entrenando para enfrentar? Obviamente en el aspecto de la corona Tarble sería su sucesor pero el chiquillo no poseía del carácter para sacar adelante el poderoso reinado saiyajin.

Recordó las palabras de su padre y la importancia que tenían, más el nunca vio su significado en este momento. Sí el llegase a perder su vida, necesitaba tener un heredero, alguien que continuara con el legado saiyajin, ahora comprendía porque su padre le exigía el que contrajera matrimonio, era para preservar su legado…

No ninguna era digna de cargar con el heredero de Vegetaseí, ninguna que no fuera… _Bulma._ Cerró sus ojos nuevamente pensando en ella, no sería fácil olvidarla y tampoco pretendía hacerlo, esto era más fuerte que su orgullo, Bulma rompía con todos sus paradigmas. Imaginó a ella teniendo al heredero y una llama se prendió dentro de él ¿Sería posible? Abrió de golpe sus ojos y un trasudor frío corrió por su sien, ahora que recordaba las posibilidades de que ella quedara embarazada de él eran muy probables, habían intimado y todas esas vences, el había terminado dentro de ella. Su corazón latió con fuerza, ¿A caso, sería posible que ella estuviera preñada de su primogénito? Su respiración se hizo más densa, pero inmediatamente se controló, era muy pronto para suponer cosas como esas, solo intimaron un par de veces y eso fue reciente, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera suficiente o tal vez…sí.

—Está todo listo, alteza.

El moreno miró a su lado al soldado melenudo que esperaba firmemente alguna orden suya. Había decidido en un inicio dejarlo custodiando a Bulma, como lo había hecho desde que ella llegó pero consideró que ella estando en Capsule estaría mejor custodiada con el escuadrón que el mismo les había proporcionado. Raditz era de sus mejores soldados, lo necesitaba más en ese momento a su lado en batalla.

Sin decir una palabra más, el príncipe descendió del barco teniendo al frente al general Parsley quien al reverenciarlo tras un breve saludo, lo siguió en su camino informándole cuales serían los siguientes planes.

—Hemos recorrido cada rincón de Vegetaseí como tierras aldeanas, y no logramos dar con el escondite de Broly.—Le informó el general caminando junto al príncipe.—Sin embargo el está al tanto de nuestros movimientos, el sabe que usted estaba ausente.

—Me resulta inverosímil que no puedan dar con la madriguera de ese imbécil. ¿Cómo mierda no pueden dar con su escondite? ¿Es que no se han movido como debe ser?

—El problema príncipe.—Continuo el general caminando más aprisa junto al moreno.—Creemos que hay un traidor, no encontramos otra explicación del porque sabe tanto sin poder dar con él. Ese día que llegó a matar al rey, destrozó todo a su paso, sin embargo se retiró sin hacer más movimientos. Estamos al pendiente al próximo salto que puede dar, y sobre todo porque él tiene capturado al príncipe Tarble, está jugando con nosotros.

Vegeta analizaba las palabras del general, tenía verdad en sus palabras, solo podía haber un traidor que pudiera mantener a Broly comunicado para el regreso de él. Sabía que ese demonio lo estaba tentando, el tenía a su hermano, Vegeta tenía a la "suya" esa bestia quería hacer un trueque.

Escuchó el relinchar de su magistral potro, Tormenta se veía impaciente y alterado mientras los soldados que intentaban controlarlo se veían temerosos al comportamiento agresivo del mismo. Vegeta no tardó en llegar a su encuentro, a lo que el caballo se tranquilizó al sentir la presencia del mismo, siendo un alivio para los que cuidaban al pura sangre.

Sin preámbulo alguno montó a Tormenta y prendió marcha hacia el castillo seguido de toda la guardia saiyajin, custodiándolo como debía ser.

El camino del puerto al castillo fue breve, Vegeta notó como el cielo lucía más nublado y oscuro, así como el mismo comenzaba a iluminarse de unos resplandecientes relámpagos seguidos de pomposos truenos.

Vislumbró su castillo, aparentemente todo seguía igual pero al adentrarse al mismo corroboró que los verdaderos estragos ocurrieron tras bambalinas. Los vidrios, puertas, detalles, todo lucía destrozado, aunque la servidumbre (de la poca que había sobrevivido) se encargaba de mantener todo en buen estado.

Se notaba como incluso las llamas del fuego habían hecho estragos pero afortunadamente no dejaron que pasara a mayores. Maldijo internamente al causante de ello, en como se había burlado de ellos en perpetuar las fortalezas saiyajin.

Llegó hasta la sala de reuniones donde esperaban los segundos al mando, entre ellos los generales de los escuadrones saiyajin, así como un par de soldados élite. Al entrar el príncipe todos lo reverenciaron con el debido respeto, notando el mismo que sobre la mesa residía varios mapas con cientos de rutas marcadas sin dar a algún lugar en específico.

—Establecidos en cada entrada de los puertos norte, sur y este soldados custodiando las entradas.—Empezó Parsley mostrándole sobre el mapa unos símbolos en círculos marcados. —No ha salido de las tierras Este, por lo que en alguno de esos puntos el debe abordar.

—Sin embargo parece que se lo tragó la tierra.— Agregó Cado, uno de los guerreros élite pertenecientes al escuadrón de su padre.— Hemos buscado en cada rincón de todos los lugares posibles, pero no damos con él. Sin embargo nos hace llegar información que el príncipe Tarble permanece con vida.

—¿Y no se les ha ocurrido investigar con quien manda sus recados? —Bramó el príncipe cruzándose de brazos, atento a las miradas de los hombres presentes.

—Ese es el problema, alteza.— Intervino un saiyajin más joven que los generales, tal vez de la edad de Vegeta o un par de años menos. El saiyajin de cabellos chocolate de nombre Cumber recibió la atención del príncipe sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la presencia intimidatoria del mismo.—Los mensajes llegan, pero no sabemos con quien.

—Esto es estúpido.—Bramó iracundo el príncipe golpeando con sus palmas extendidas sobre la mesa.—Alguien de aquí no está traicionando.

—Eso mismo pienso.—Retomó Parsley.—Y por más que estuve investigando, todas mis sospechas llegan a un solo punto, Nappa.

—¿Qué? —Atónito, el príncipe miró con el ceño fruncido al general que mencionaba con tanta convicción que aquel que quería traicionarlos era el guerrero más fiel a su imperio.—Imposible.

—Es el más sospechoso, no hay que olvidar que el alguna vez estuvo bajo el imperio de Paragus, cabe destacar que con el rey en vida se sentía protegido, ahora con la ausencia de su señor padre no creo que las cosas sean del todo buenas para él.

—Pero eso no cuadra con todo.—Intervinó el joven soldado Cumber.— Nappa se encuentra en estos momentos herido, no tendría sentido que fuera él ya que no está en disposición de conectarse con Broly.

—Pero el pudo haber sido partícipe de todo.—Insistió molesto el general.—Que casualidad que el estaba con el rey y el príncipe, y fue el menos afectado.

—¿Cómo sigue? —Vegeta ignoró los comentarios del general dirigiéndose al joven saiyajin, refiriéndose al estado de Nappa.

—Grave.— Musitó con notable preocupación Cumber.— Su estado no es nada favorable, yo no creo que haya sido el menos afectado, por el contrario fue el que pagó peor las consecuencias.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par dejándose mostrar a la hija de Parsley, Celery, quien se unía a la reunión de los soldados élite. Sus intensos ojos almendrados no tardaron en dar reparo al príncipe, sin embargo este al notar su presencia solo fue una brevedad de segundos pues regresó su atención a los mapas que yacían sobre la mesa. La hermosa morena se posó al lado de su progenitor, excusándose de su tardanza.

—Ese hombre reclama por algo que dice que le arrebatamos.—Nuevamente tomó palabra Parsley.— Cada día que tardemos en regresar aquello que exige va masacrando pueblos enteros, con el único fin en que demos una respuesta.

—Ese maldito está exigiendo algo que no tenemos.—Soltó con desprecio el príncipe.—Todo esto es una artimaña por parte de Paragus a través de su engendro.

—Te equivocas.—Por primera vez tomó palabra la guerrera, esta vez ella atrayendo la mirada de los presentes, pero la suya clavándose en la del príncipe.—Sí tenemos aquello que exige. Nos ha hecho saber de todas las formas que quiere de regreso a la hija de Paragus, una tal _Bulma Densetsu._ —Notó como el príncipe exhaló pesadamente al escuchar el nombre de ella, a lo que ella sonrió mentalmente.— Y todos aquí solo supimos de la existencia de una Bulma, solo que no sabíamos que era una Densetsu.

—Alteza.—Parsley le siguió a su hija.— Quiere venganza, porque dice que usted se robó a la hija de Paragus, su hermana.

Vegeta se tensó, todos ya sabían de la verdad, algo que se había salido del control de sus manos. Molesto, acariciaba sus sienes, sentía que su cabeza explotaría de tanta información. Por su parte Celery no perdía rastro de cada movimiento del hombre, por lo que siguió agregando de sus palabras.

—No sé qué pretendías con tener a la hija de ese maldito, pero el haberla hecho parte de tus concubinas fue una humillación perfecta para Paragus, sin embargo creo que el mejor plan sería no entregar a la princesita, ¿Por qué no hacerla sufrir en la misma medida que nuestro rey sufrió? Ella puede ser la carnada para llegar con el príncipe Tarble, podríamos planear una emboscada, donde el inepto de Broly caiga.

—No creo que sea buena idea torturar a la princesa teniendo en cuenta que hay traidores aquí dentro.— Agregó Cado que permaneció callado.— El traidor irá con esa información a Broly y el príncipe Tarble sería quien recibiera las consecuencias. No hay que dar un paso en falso sin tener seguro donde se encuentran escondidos. Además, estamos hablando de su hija, maltratarla no creo que sea lo justo, en todo caso…

—¡Por favor! ¡No empiecen con su moral! —Interrumpió molesta la morena.— Esto es una guerra, en la cual todos pierden de una forma u otra. Además ella es hija del traidor, ¡Incluso merece morir!

—¡Basta! —Rugió Vegeta que para ese momento su molestia era bastante notoria.— Nadie se atreverá a ponerle una mano encima a esa mujer, nadie la matará.

—¿Estás protegiendo a esa zorra espía? —Bramó iracunda la morena, sorprendidos los demás por la forma tan desvergonzada con la que se refería al príncipe.— Esto es inaudito.

—Hija por favor…

—¡No padre! —Refutó molesta.— No es posible que esta guerra se esté dando por esa mujer, ¿Es que acaso te encaprichaste de tu concubina al punto de no quererla matar?

—Bulma nunca fue mi concubina.—Siseó molesto el príncipe.—Y escúchame atentamente mujer, no tienes la autoridad para referirte a mí con esa desfachatez, ahora soy tu rey y me debes respeto. Nadie pondrá un dedo encima a esa mujer, porque para empezar ella ya no está aquí ni volverá, de eso me encargo solo yo.

—Lo siento mi rey.—Burlona, la saiyajin lo desafió con sus almendrados ojos que irradiaban coraje contra él.— Pero en algún momento yo seré la reina y también tendré derecho en opinar lo mejor para mi pueblo.

—¿A sí? —Sonrió ladino el príncipe retándola.— ¿Y quién te hizo creer semejante mentira? Porque al menos reina de Vegetaseí jamás lo serás.

—¿No me digas que prefieres que la reina sea la hija de Paragus?

—¡Basta Celery! —Interrumpió impacientado Parsley.— ¡Mide tus palabras a tu alteza!

—La preferiría a ella encima de todas las cosas.—Declaró Vegeta sosteniendo la batalla visual con la saiyajin, quien esta abrió sus ojos impresionada por su respuesta.— O cualquiera otra, pero jamás a ti mujer.

Molesta, maldiciéndolo mentalmente desapareció de la presencia de los caballeros azotando la puerta tras su ausencia. Vegeta sonrió complacido al verla salir, sabía cómo era esa mujer pero siempre le molestaba su actitud petulante. Miró de nuevo a Parsley quien quedó mudo ante lo que el pronunció, y aunque fue una brevedad de segundos pudo notar un _recelo_ en la mirada del general, era evidente después de todo era su hija a quien había ofendido.

Los presentes en la sala quedaron callados ante tal incomodo altercado entre la hija de Parsley y el príncipe, había sido demasiado incomodo la tensión generada en esos instantes, pero lo que más les impactaba era la forma en cómo se atrevía a proteger a la hija de su peor enemigo. Tal vez eran ciertos los rumores que se habían escuchado por los pasillos del castillo, que el príncipe se había encaprichado de la hermosa mujer de cabellos como el mar quien había resultado ser todo este tiempo una Densetsu.

Un par de golpes contra la puerta interrumpió de nuevo el turbio silencio generado en la sala. El primero en moverse fue el saiyajin más joven de ellos en anticiparse a atender quien llamaba del otro lado, encontrándose con la figura delgada de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

El nuevo saiyajin en escena hizo un pequeño intercambio de palabras con Cumber, para finalmente terminar adentrándose a la reunión dándole una respetuosa reverencia a Vegeta que esperaba cruzado de brazos impaciente por lo que fuese a decir el chiquillo.

—¿Qué ocurre Cabba? —Alegó mal humorado Parsley anteponiéndose al joven soldado que comenzaba a dirigirse hacia al príncipe.— ¿Es que no quedó la orden clara en que no queríamos ninguna interrupción?

—Lo…lo siento.—Susurró inseguro alzando su vista en busca de la del príncipe, quien este lo miraba de esa manera tan férrea característica de él.—Traigo correspondencia para el príncipe Vegeta.

—Cualquier asunto de ese índole puede esperar.—Insistió molesto el general imposibilitando el paso al muchacho.—Ahora déjanos y que nadie más interrumpa.

—¡Pero es urgente!

—Déjalo.—Ordenó imponente el príncipe esta vez caminando hacia el encuentro del muchacho, quien este le entregó un sobre de color crema. Veía miedo en los ojos rasgados del muchacho, incluso notó que sus manos temblaban. Curioso bajó su mirada azabache hacia el sobre en sus manos enguantadas, sin remitente alguno algo que le extrañó. El joven de nombre Cabba lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, entendiendo la extrañes del príncipe por lo que se adelantó a esclarecer su duda.

—Viene de parte de Broly, majestad.

* * *

Estaba todo listo, por fin había llegado el momento de matar de una vez por todas a la bestia.

Toda la armada real de Vegetaseí se encontraba preparada para lo que se enfrentarían, si bien los estragos que había dejado el hijo de Paragus la última vez que piso esas tierras no habían sido nada gratas no dejarían que esta vez volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

Los más fuertes se encontraban liderando su propio escuadrón, cada uno dirigiéndose a los diferentes puntos de acceso al reino y del mismo modo acatando de acuerdo al plan estipulado por el mismo príncipe.

No obstante, el aludido tenía otro plan en mente, si bien todo estaba preparado para la caída inminente del vástago de Paragus, antes de ello el tenía planeado realizar su venganza contra ese demonio quien se atrevió a burlarse de su raza, de su sangre.

Portando su armadura real, de tonos grises con el emblema saiyajin grabado en la parte superior izquierda de su pecho y acompañado de su majestuosa capa roja, montó a Tormenta quien este se alzó en sus dos patas traseras tan imponente como lo era su dueño. No dijo más Vegeta, tomó las riendas de su pura sangre partiendo hacia la salida sur de Vegetaseí, _sin darle aviso a nadie de lo que estaría por suceder._

El viento frío de la tarde golpeaba contra su rostro, la velocidad con la que trotaba Tormenta era impresionante, nadie era capaz de montar a un corcel tan majestuoso como él, solo Vegeta era el único digno de controlarlo. Se podía ver tenso el rostro del príncipe, sus duras facciones se marcaban sobre manera en aquel varonil rostro, cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir como su sangre hervía de rabia y odio hacia ese hombre que ni siquiera tenía una idea de cómo era su rostro, pero al menos tenía noción que jamás había sentido tanto repudio por alguien como lo estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Sujetó con más fuerza las riendas de Tormenta, sabía que pronto estaría por llegar al punto de encuentro con la bestia, _aquel adjetivo que se había ganado desde que profanó sus tierras._

Todo estaba estratégicamente planeado, cuando Cabba llegó con la nota del susodicho todos los presentes comenzaron a maquilar planes y estrategias para que cayera de una vez por todas, recuperar al príncipe Tarble y capturar al hijo de Broly.

Vegeta participó muy poco en esos planes, todo aquella emboscada se lo dejó prácticamente en las manos del segundo más fuerte del momento, el general Parsley quien desde la caída del rey y del grave estado en el que se encontraba Nappa, asumió el nuevo cargo de la mano derecha pero esta vez del príncipe Vegeta.

Sin embargo que Vegeta se limitara a dar consentimiento a los planes estratégicos de Parsley no se debía a simple des empatía, al contrario iba más allá de todo eso. Cuando leyó el mensaje de Broly el hombre estaba retándolo a verse solos, a enfrentarse como los dos guerreros que eran sin oposición alguna de terceros. Era evidente que Broly planeaba algo, cualquiera que pudiera leer aquel comunicado podía intuir que verse a solas con ese sanguinario era extremadamente peligroso, pero para Vegeta las cosas se pintaban de otra forma, _el no sería cobarde como el resto, él era el gran Vegeta._

Sonrió ladino y orgulloso de sí mismo, Broly temblaría ante él, no había oponente alguno sobre la faz de la Tierra que lo igualara en poder, por lo que esa tan _temida bestia_ pagaría por cada una de sus atrocidades, por todas las humillaciones, Broly recibiría un gran trago amargo después de haberlo desafiado.

Vegeta aceptó acceder a él sin ser seguido por nadie, su orgullo lo estaba impulsando a actuar sin _premeditar cual serían las consecuencias,_ claro, el estaba demasiado confiado de la fortaleza física que poseía en ese momento, _no tenía ni una idea que él quien se tragaría todas sus palabras no sería precisamente Broly._

Finalmente llegó al punto donde lo citaba el hijo de Paragus, no pudo evitar sentir como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ansiaba ese encuentro, matar con sus propias manos a ese ser repugnante, quería hacer alarde de su fuerza y demostrarle al resto que él era el único más fuerte en todo lugar, _quería cumplir su promesa a ella, en que la dejaría libre de Broly para que pudiera estar a su lado._

Bajó de un solo salto de su pura sangre sujetando con cautela su espada entre sus manos enguantas, se le hizo particular que el silencio del sitio era solo interrumpido por las ramas de los árboles que se meneaban con el agitado viento, a lo lejos se escuchaba el caudal de algún río, sin embargo Broly no hacía acto de presencia.

Parecía que el viento susurraba algo, se sentía una vibra intensa conforme los minutos pasaban impacientando al príncipe. El cielo cada vez se veía más oscuro y los truenos resonaban en las profundidades de aquel bosque.

—No sabes cuánto estuve esperándote, Vegeta.

La fuerte voz que vibraba a sus espaldas llamó por completo la atención del príncipe, quien este no tardó en girar en su encuentro con aquel que osaba nombrarlo con tanta confianza y desfachatez.

De las sombras de la oscuridad del bosque salía una silueta que poco a poco se volvía majestuosa, Vegeta analizó cada movimiento del hombre frente a él, un espécimen que superaba sus expectativas del mismo príncipe orgulloso.

Broly apareció ante él, con su mirada mortífera, sediento de sangre, mirando al príncipe de una forma que cualquiera ajeno a ellos temblaría de miedo al ver el veneno en sus orbes, pero para su sorpresa Vegeta no se dejó intimidar tan fácilmente, esto solo complació al hijo de Paragus pues había escuchado muchas cosas sobre el heredero de Vegetaseí y había algo cierto entre todos ellas, _el príncipe poseía carácter y determinación._ Los pasos del príncipe de Tsufuru sonaban con fuerza, incluso más que los propios truenos que replicaban en los cielos. El hombre poseía de una personalidad sombría, oscura, pero en su mirada podía notar que estaba completamente vacía y a pesar de ello poseía de un toque mortífero.

El Tsufurujín avanzó con arrogancia hasta estar cerca del príncipe saiyajin, la diferencia de alturas era demasiado notoria pero para Vegeta esto no significaba realmente nada. Broly sonrió ladinamente mostrando una sonrisa perturbadora marcando más los surcos oscuros de sus ojeras, realmente su rostro era de un demonio.

—Al fin te dignas a aparecer, insecto.—Espetó con orgullo Vegeta alzando su afilada espada frente a él, desafiándolo con fanfarronería clásica de él.— Empezaba a creer que el miedo te había vencido.

—Tan hablador y arrogante como dicen, príncipe Vegeta.—Rió burló comenzando a caminar alrededor del moreno.—Lástima que las palabras no te ayudarán de mucho en esto.

—Crees que un miserable como tú, ¿Podrá conmigo? —Lo igualó riéndose socarrón, aún bajo la mirada burlona del Tsufurujín.— Tú mismo has cavado tu tumba.

—Me estoy impacientando.—Susurró fríamente colocándose a las espaldas de Vegeta, quien el mismo no tardó en girar para verlo de nuevo a la cara.— He venido por lo que me pertenece, no importa todo lo hagas, será en vano.

—Nunca debiste haberte burlado de los saiyajin. En nombre de mi raza, mi padre, juró que te mataré a ti y a la escoria de tu padre.—Sonrió ladino empuñando con más fuerza su espada.—Yo me encargaré de enviarlos al donde pertenecen, al infierno.

—No seas tan confiado príncipe, a veces uno eleva tanto las expectativas que la caída puede ser mortífera.—Rió arrogante, ahora el empuñando su espada y alzándola frente a él, colocándose en posición de ataque igualando al príncipe saiyajin.—No debiste haber tomado lo que me pertenecía, lamentarás haberlo hecho.

—Déjate de estupideces, sabes perfectamente que esa mujer no te corresponde. Ella jamás volverá junto a ti, ante te enviaré al infierno y si es posible yo mismo te acompañaré, pero no volverás a tocarla nunca más.

Broly deshizo su sonrisa burlona pasando a una faceta energúmena, oscura y fría. Vegeta no tardó en dar reparo a la reacción del Tsufurujín y sonrió victorioso al ver el efecto de sus palabras sobre él, ahora solo consistía en darle paso a la acción y terminar de una vez por todas con todo ese teatro.

—Bulma es mía, ¡Me pertenece! —Rugió como un león Broly comenzando a cortar la distancia entre Vegeta y él.—No importa todo lo que hagas, ella regresará a mí viva o _muerta._

—Ya lo veremos.—Sonrió autosuficiente Vegeta avanzando un paso más hacia él, se sentía la tensión entre ellos, los temperamentos fuertes de ambos príncipes ardían en aquel sitio. Destrucción se podía intuir en ese preciso momento.

—Te haré ver el infierno, y no precisamente aquel donde las llamas consumen todo.—Nuevamente sonrió con su toque escalofriante, y al ver la determinación en su mirada, Vegeta no evitó sentirse por una mínima fracción de segundos _incomodo. —_ Te haré ver como la tendré de regreso a mi lado, tu pueblo será mío, y verás como fornicaré con esa mujer cada noche, implorando por más, tal como lo hizo mi querido padre con la zorra de tu madre.

—¡Miserable!

Logró su objetivo, descolocar al príncipe saiyajin.

Vegeta se lanzó rabioso contra él alzando su espada para el ataque, parecía que iba directo a la yugular pero los hábiles reflejos de Broly detuvieron el impacto de la filosa espada contra la suya, dando inicio a la batalla entre ambos príncipes.

El sonido del acero de las espadas chocando unas contra otras se veían opacadas en comparación a los fuertes truenos que venían acompañados de impresionantes relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo. Pronto las primeras gotas de agua se hicieron presentes, al punto que la lluvia hizo partícipe de esta pelea.

Vegeta comenzaba a impacientarse, el se daba mucho alarde a que era un bien espadachín, pero al combatir contra Broly sus expectativas como el mismo había comentado momentos antes, comenzaban a cambiar drásticamente.

Era impresionante la destreza física del hijo de Tsufuru, la facilidad con la que se movía sin alguna necesidad de esforzarte, por el contrario parecía estar poniendo a prueba a Vegeta, incluso esto al saiyajin le molestó pues comenzaba a percibir que Broly solo jugaba y no peleaba en serio.

El enfrentamiento entre ellos comenzaba a tornarse tedioso para Broly, necesitaba dar paso a lo que él en realidad le apasionaba, _era hora del inicio de la tortura de Vegeta._ Dio un rápido giro sobre su lugar des tambaleando un tanto al saiyajin, para su mala suerte, Vegeta poseía de unos increíbles reflejos pues no había perdido de visto su siguiente movimiento.

Lo notaba agitado, incluso podía jurar exhausto, pero el arrogante saiyajin no parecía querer tirar la contienda, el peleaba en nombre de su honor, de su sangre y lo que más le molestaba de su _"hermana"._ Vislumbró como la espada del moreno amenazó con impactar contra su pecho, pero Broly alcanzó a retroceder de modo que esta vez Vegeta sonrió socarrón, interpretando ese paso como "vencido".

—Que ocurre contigo insecto ¿Es que ya no puedes más?

—Basta de juegos.—Soltó con la voz más mortífera que pudo utilizar.— Demos paso a lo que nos importa.

—¿Estás impacientado con volver al infierno? Perfecto, te haré el favor.

Se oyó otra carcajada desagradable, al parecer de otra dirección esta vez. Vegeta buscó extrañado de donde provenía aquella tercera voz, incapaz de discernir de cual punto provenía. Al oír un roce detrás de él, se agachó justo al momento en que un palo lanzado violentamente pasara por el lugar que había ocupado su cabeza. El agresor no era Broly, sino un hombre que desde la lejanía cubierto de una gran túnica negra alzaba un rifle en dirección al príncipe saiyajin.

Vegeta trató de enfocar quien era aquel que estaba apuntándolo con esa arma, pero gracias a la lluvia que caía a cantaros le era difícil vislumbrar quien era. No fue necesario predecir el siguiente movimiento de Broly, quien le propinó un golpe certero en su nuca des tambaleándolo al punto de tirarlo al suelo. Por pocos segundos todo se volvió borroso para el príncipe, sin embargo la nitidez regresó a él ahora encontrándose con un Broly sujetándolo de su cuello con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha la cerraba en puño amenazando con dar el primer golpe.

—Maldito insecto.—Murmuró colérico el príncipe.—Necesitas de alguien más para poderme ganar ¡Pelea como hombre!

—Te equivocas, aquel que acaba de llegar desde hace mucho desea matarte, está esperando el momento en que yo lo haga y el se encargue de burlarse de tu cuerpo inerte.

No dejó que Vegeta contraatacará su pelea verbal, el dio el primer golpe con su puño contra la mandíbula del príncipe obligándolo a doblar toda su cabeza por el fuerte impacto. Antes de que Vegeta asimilara el primer golpe, no se hizo esperar el segundo, luego el tercero, y así sucesivamente hasta convertirse su rostro en un costal de patatas para Broly.

La sangre escarlata de Vegeta surcaba de sus labios, su nariz rota y parte de su frente, y aunque parecía que iba perdiendo terreno, observó el momento oportuno para esta vez ser el quien le diera un puñetazo en el ojo derecho del Tsufurujín. Broly tras ese desequilibrio fue sorprendido por el príncipe quien este se lanzó a golpes contra él, dándo principalmente contra la boca de su estómago y costillas.

Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, maldijeron e intercambiaron una andanada de puñetazos demoledores hasta que Broly trató de darle una patada al príncipe en la cabeza con la intención de volverlo a desequilibrar. Vegeta rodó para evitar la pesada bota y se vio forzado a soltar a su adversario durante un segundo. Broly aprovechó ese instante para dirigirse a toda prisa rodando hasta llegar a su espada con la intensión de apuñalar al príncipe, notando como Vegeta con dificultad se levantaba sujetando su brazo izquierdo.

—Esto se terminó, mal nacido.—Gritó Broly hecho una fiera, su rostro oscuro se iluminó tras un rayo que resplandeció a sus espaldas dándole un toque escalofriante a la escena.—¡Morirás!

—¡Antes te llevaré conmigo al infierno!

Sus espadas volvieron a alzarse, pero Vegeta no previó el truco que tenía bajo la manga el Tsufurujín, ese _mínimo segundo que cambiaría todas las cosas._

Broly hizo un movimiento burlón haciendo creer al príncipe que lo atacaría con la espada, pero lo que en realidad pasó fue que hizo una señal al hombre que observaba desde lejos, aquel hombre que nuevamente alzó el rifle en dirección a las espaldas del príncipe y sin titubeo alguno soltó el gatillo dejando impactar una bala contra el saiyajin.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos al sentir el impacto a sus espaladas contra él, giro para ver a su atacante y al verlo al rostro jamás imaginó que el traidor se tratará _de él._ Su mirada ónix regresó a donde la bala impacto, había dando en su brazo izquierdo, obligándolo a tal punto en caer sobre sus rodillas por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo. Sus guantes manchados de sangre sujetaban con fuerza su herida, perdía mucha sangre y con esa herida las posibilidades de ganarle a Broly cada vez eran menos.

Caminando con orgullo y altanería, Broly arrojó de nuevo su espada al suelo, se limpió la sangre de su rostro que se veía esparcida bajo la lluvia, y con determinada furia tomó del cuello al príncipe comenzándolo a estrangular.

Vegeta con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, con su brazo ileso intentó detener el agarre de Broly, sin embargo su fuerza era evidentemente menos notoria en comparación al Tsufurujín.

—Te dije que morirías, príncipe de una raza que yo mismo extinguiré.

Broly con su rostro lleno de amargura y odio tomó con más fuerza el cuello de Vegeta, dándole un fuerte golpe con su frente hacia la cabeza del saiyajin y finalmente torciendo su cabeza hasta el punto que oír crujir sus huesos. Vegeta en todo momento intentó doblegar el agarre de Broly, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la abismal diferencia que yacía entre ellos, de cuando hablaban que era una bestia con la que se enfrentaría y por primera vez en su vida se había tragado todas sus palabras de orgullo a sí mismo.

No conforme con haber tronado el cuello del saiyajin, Broly dio un nuevo golpe impactando contra el ojo izquierdo del príncipe y rematando en su mandíbula. El rostro de Vegeta estaba destrozado, todo estaba bañado de su propia sangre y pocas eran las partes visibles de su piel. Sin soltarlo del cuello, esta vez ahora tomó el brazo mal herido de Vegeta y regalándole una sonrisa macabra, torció con una bestial fuerza aquel brazo obligando que el saiyajin gritara de dolor, retorciéndose bajo de su cuerpo como un vil gusano implorando por su vida, o eso era lo que percibía Broly.

Para ese momento Vegeta dejó de sentir su brazo, ya no respondía a ningún otro estímulo más. El pecho agitado del príncipe subía y baja acelerado, su cuerpo no estaba resistiendo más, podía notar el sadismo en Broly y en que su pelea sería irlo desmembrándo parte por parte.

El Tsufurujín enterró su codo contra el estómago de Vegeta sacándole el aire por completo, para posteriormente dejar caer todo su abismal peso contra sus piernas. Nuevamente Vegeta gritó de dolor en medio de la lluvia, escuchaba como sus huesos tronaban uno a uno, ahora perdía señales de vida de sus piernas.

Victorioso, Broly se levantó en busca de su espada, Vegeta no podía hacer más, toda su armadura estaba rota y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre. Lo único que se escuchaba era como su respiración agitada salía con dificultad de su pecho, incluso ni podía hablar.

—Nadie se compara a mí Vegeta.—Rió con fuerza Broly alzando la espada en contra del pecho del saiyajin, quien este solo lo observaba con su ojo sano con una mezcla de odio y de _terror. —_ Nadie se quedará con mi Bulma, y esto te incluye imbécil. Te veo en el infierno, salúdame a tu padre y a la zorra de tu madre.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras cargadas de odio, Broly enterró su espada contra el pecho del saiyajin. De Vegeta solo salió un grito ahogado, su boca escupió tanta sangre fue posible para así terminar petrificado después de ese impacto letal.

Broly reía desquiciada mente, con su mirada retorcida y su voz burlona, sin embargo no estaba aún satisfecho, necesitaba ver más sangre que incluso eso alimentara su euforia. Enterró con más profundidad el filo de la espada en el pecho de Vegeta y la meneaba al punto de querer perforarlo por completo.

Era un loco, una bestia maniática. El hombre que en un inicio había disparado al príncipe, dudo en acercarse a Broly, pero él había esperado mucho tiempo para realizar lo que tanto anhelaba, no dejaría que perdiera la oportunidad de ello.

—¿No vas a dejar algo para mí? —Alegó el hombre postrándose junto al cuerpo inerte del príncipe, bajo la mirada desquiciada de Broly, a lo que le aterró estar ahí con ese salvaje lunático.— Lo merecía, si no fuera por mí, ustedes jamás habrían sabido los movimientos de los Ouji.

—Quitando la diversión como siempre.—Replicó fastidiado Broly sacando de golpe la espada del pecho del saiyajin, donde ahora residía un gran hueco en sangre.— Todo tuyo.

El hombre se agachó para comprobar el estado del príncipe, y efectivamente, Broly había terminado con toda la diversión, _el príncipe estaba muerto._

—Lo mataste.—Murmuró molesto volviéndose a poner de pie.— Gracias por quitarme el gusto.

—Sabías que eso pasaría.—Soltó sin remordimiento alguno, tomándo de nuevo su espada para envainarla en su cintillo.— Lo que importa ¿Dónde está Bulma?

—Regresó sin ella, puede que la dejó en alguno de los conclaves secretos de ellos o en su defecto, la dejó en las Tierras del Oeste.

—Vaya, con que mi hermanita regresó a donde siempre perteneción.—Rió burlón mirando finamente al hombre.— Vayan por ella, la quiero de regreso.

—¿Y qué haremos con el cuerpo del príncipe?

—No sé, no me importa más, puedes descuartizarlo si quieres. Solo me interesa Bulma.

Broly regresó a su caballo que se meneaba intranquilo gracias a la lluvia y la tormenta eléctrica de esa tarde-noche. Lo último que alcanzó a divisar el hombre fue la imponente figura del hijo de Paragus desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque siendo si silueta iluminada por un relámpago.

Nuevamente depositó su atención al caído y desfigurado príncipe, bufó irritado, el quería hacerle pagar muchas cosas pero al menos se había quedado con la satisfacción que alcanzó a ver su rostro cuando le disparó.

Sin delicadeza alguno, arrastro el cuerpo del príncipe al acantilado más próximo, donde desembocaba una cascada y antes de realizar su cometido, le susurró a su oído.

—Larga vida a los Ouji.

Mordaz y ruin, lanzó su cuerpo frío e inerte hacia ese acantilado, perdiendo de vista como su cuerpo se sumergía entre las bravas aguas de la corriente.

Los más fuertes de los saiyajin habían caído, ahora era su turno de tomar lo que siempre anheló.

* * *

 **N.A/ Uff! ya hasta se me había olvidado como subir los capítulos jajaja lo siento :(  
** **¿Que les pareció? A mi punto de vista no lo vi tan sangriento como esperaba :( ¿O sí? ¿Que opinan? Bueno, Broly ya está más cerca de nuestra Bulmita, por cierto no coman ansias pues Paragus ya hará presencia en el escenario, y las cosas se volverás oscuras para la bella peli azul.  
** **Aun no es el final lectores/as, yo estimaba acabar la historia como por el capítulo 15, pero apenas vamos en el 14 y aun faltan cosas que esclarecer, por lo que calculo que esto tomará uno capítulos más.**

 **En cuanto a Bulma con respecto a su origen, relax, tuve que centrarme en Vegeta y Broly, pero para el siguiente capítulo se aclarará como será la reaccion de la señora Brief al ver que Bulma si es su hija como imaginó y bueno haber que dice Tights jajaja**

 **Por cierto ¿Quien creen que sea el traidor que disparó a Vegeta? :o**

 **De Vegeta y Bulma, pues todos sabemos que se aman, pero ellos no, que alguien les diga algoo xD**

 **Y de Vegeta, no puedo decir mucho, solo que no pierdan la fe jijiji (spoiler, lo sé)**

 **Una vez más disculpen la demora, tal vez ya ni les de ganas de seguir leyendo la historia y lo entiendo luego se pierde el hilo :c pero la terminaré, cumpliré hasta el final. Tuve percances como los explique en un inicio, y esta vez regreso con todooo!  
Por cierto! Hablando de fics xD tengo otro "Flores de Invierno" También lo retomaré, pero prefieron avanzar con esta historia que ya está más al final, para irme de lleno a la otra porque esa será un trama extenso.**

 **Quieren un dato curioso? Mi profesor de microbiología tiene su voz igualita a la de Goku jajajaja, siento que tomo clases con Goku jajaja  
Y bueno, más que nada, gracias por la espera y por el afecto que le han tomado a esta historia, gracias por todo! **

**Especial agradecimiento a:**

 **Gabby:** Gracias por tus palabras! Jajajaja pues le atinaste a varias cosas, creo que era predecible xD pero eso no es todo, el calvario de Bulma está por comenzar :s gracias por el apoyo! Y respecto a lo del manga, nuestro Vegeta al parecer quiere adquiri alguna técnica para combatir a Moro, pero no sé, no tiene mucho tiempo entonces estoy esperando impaciente con que nos saldra nuestro principe jajaja

 **soeandrea:** Gracias por tus palabras y por leerme :) si ese par se complica la vida, y peor en este capítulo que ya ninguno dijo nada y las cosas se veran más dificiles entre ellos, veremos que pasará entre ellos, gracias!

 **AnneBrief7:** Pero muchisisisimas gracias! Apenas leí mis mensajes, y me encontré con los tuyos, una disculpa por responder hasta ahora pero pues fueron varios motivos que me alejó de fanfictión como tres meses o ya ni sé jajaja xD Owww gracias! no sabes lo que me motiva leer este tipo de comentarios y lo que genera mi historia, pues si le atinaste a varias cosas jajajaja era prededible, solo que ahora el camino de ellos se verá más retorcido por la maldad de Broly :s y si, yo también pienso que Broly esta al calibre de Vegeta, me gusta la idea que Vegeta tenga oponente que lo hagan temblar, pero del mismo tiempo que lo inciten a ir por más, algo que con Yamcha está lejos de suceder xD gracias inifinito por el apoyo! espero que los siguientes capítulos sean reveladores para dar con el punto clave de esa guerra, gracias por todo!

 **Y a todos los que me leen de diferentes partes! gracias por todo! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	16. Una última esperanza

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV. UNA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA.**

Jamás había sentido en toda su vida ese especie de vació que inundaba su pecho en ese momento, su cuerpo se había vuelto pesado, sus piernas flaquearon obligándola a caer sobre el alfombrado suelo, y con una mano sobre su pecho intentaba poder controlar sus agitadas respiraciones.

Lo vio retirarse sin titubeo alguno, _en ningún momento se detuvo y miró hacia ella, no,_ el príncipe saiyajin se retiró sin mencionar una sola palabra, sin retractarse, dejándola de nuevo sola, _como ella se lo pidió._ Sentía escocer sus enormes luceros cielos, sus lágrimas recorrían su afilado rostro, mismo donde en ese momento expresaba la peor de las agonías.

Quiso gritarle que no se fuera, que la llevara con él, que todo lo que le exigió que lo olvidara y que solo se concentraran en la forma en cómo uno y otro se entregaban a su pasión. Su ausencia le quitaba el aliento, porque su verdadero miedo era que el desalmado de su hermano le hiciera algo, ella conocía más que nadie a ese maldito demonio, Vegeta no era ningún oponente para esa bestia infernal ¡Ella lo sabía! Y tan solo imaginar que él, _su príncipe,_ perdiera la vida en manos de su hermano le causaba un inigualable dolor ¡No podía permitirlo!

Intentó detenerlo, necesitaba advertirle sobre esa bestia que enfrentaría, sabía que el orgulloso príncipe jamás reconocería una derrota sin antes probarla ¡Pero Broly no era cualquier humano! Antes de tan siquiera dar un paso, sintió unas delgadas manos sostenerla de su antebrazo derecha, sorprendida miró hacia quien logró interceptarla encontrándose con el celestial rostro de la princesa Tights.

—No Bulma, no lo hagas.

La peli azul sorprendida por la intervención de la futura reina, limpió con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas impregnadas en su rostro, le resultaba vergonzoso que la vieran llorar a cada momento. Lo que en realidad le sorprendió fue la manera en como heredera la observaba, era una mezcla de pena y melancolía, como al mismo tiempo ternura y _familiaridad;_ fue en ese momento que la verdad cayó tal como balde de agua fría sobre Bulma…su hermana, su verdadera familia.

—No puede irse…—Susurró la peli azul entre un hilo de voz, ahora en su mente se debatían dos verdades que le eran difíciles de asimilar.— Lo matarán…

—El ejército de Vegetaseí es uno de los más fuertes de las tierras Este, sin duda alguna con el príncipe al frente lograrán vencer a las fuerzas de Paragus…

—No, ustedes no entienden…—Suspiró cansada.—No hay fuerza poderosa que pueda derrotar al hijo de Paragus.

—Bulma…—Tights debatió en hacer su siguiente cuestionamiento, tan solo con ver el rostro angustiado de la peli azul sintió como se formó un nudo en la boca de su estomago. No era tonta, podía percibir que _su hermana_ sufría por el príncipe Vegeta ¿Se vería tan inapropiado abordarla con la verdad de su sangre? Estaba en un verdadero dilema, no sabía ni por dónde empezar ni que palabra decir ¡Sí tan solo Kami-sama le ayudara en ese momento!

—Necesitamos hablar en privado, por favor.

Tights tragó en seco al escuchar las firmes palabras de su hermana, que aunque su estado se notara vulnerable, en su voz revelaba la urgencia que necesitaba por escuchar todo.

Sin más preámbulo alguno la futura reina de Capsule condujo a la peli azul hacia la planta alta del castillo, aunque Bulma se sentía inestable en ese momento no perdía detalle del lugar donde se encontraba, cada rincón era sumamente precioso; las paredes se encontraban de tapices color crema, los elegantes candelabros que colgaban del techo se encontraban bañados de tonos dorados y a su vez a su paso sobre el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones reales se encontraba una serie de recuadros con imágenes de todos los antepasados reyes que tuvo Capsule.

Ambas princesas se detuvieron al final del pasillo ante una enorme puerta de chapas doradas, observó que junto a ella esperaba una mujer ya bastante mayor; era muy menuda al mismo tiempo que su postura encorvada la hacía verse más débil. Se podía apreciar como unos rebeldes rizos platinados se escapaban de su recatado recogido, mientras que en su delgado rostro se surcaban las marcas del tiempo.

Bulma no perdió de vista a la mujer, al cruzar su mirada con los ojos almendrados de la anciana sintió un extraño cosquilleo recorrer su espalda, no sabía porque pero _había algo familiar en esa mujer._ No obstante, la peli azul no fue la única en dar reparo a lo que sucedía, porque curiosamente aquella mujer tampoco retiró su mirada de ella, la observaba con curiosidad y a la vez escepticismo.

—Nana.—Le sonrió Tights a la anciana dejando dos pasos atrás a la peli azul.—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Mi madre despertó?

—Panchy está bien mi niña.—Susurró con su avejentada voz la mujer sin quitar su mirada de Bulma.—El que está preocupado es tu esposo mi niña, ha estado preguntando por ti y más al enterarse que tu madre tuvo uno de sus ataques.

—¿Le dijiste cuál fue la razón? —Murmuró la princesa inspeccionando disimuladamente con la mirada a que nadie más las oyera.— ¿En dónde está mi marido?

—No aún mi niña, pero lo que ya sabe es, sobre la muerte del rey Vegeta y la invasión de los Tsufurujín a Vegetaseí.

—Tengo que hablar con él, esto es alarmante.—Habló más para sí misma la princesa pensativa, ignorando como su _nana_ observaba con total asombro a una Bulma _ausente.—_ Cordet ¿Podrías informarle al príncipe Upa que en media hora me busque en la biblioteca?

—Sí mi niña…—Nuevamente la mujer miró sin disimulo aparente a Bulma, esta vez siendo consiente Tights de la curiosidad en la anciana.— Por Kami-Sama…

—Bulma…—Continuó la rubia esta vez invitando a la peli azul a que se acercara más hacia el encuentro de las mujeres.—Quiero presentarte a Cordet, es la integrante más especial de los Brief, fue nana de mi madre y después…mía también.

—Encantada.—Sonrió dulcemente la peli azul inclinando su cabeza son elegancia propia.— Bulma Dent…Bulma.

—Cuando lo escuché no lo podía creer…—Susurró la mujer en un hilo de voz, se podía apreciar como sus almendrados ojos brillaban empañados de amenazadoras lágrimas por escapar, se podían ver en ese par de luceros cansados de la vida mucha nostalgia.—Pero por Kami-Sama, tienes la misma mirada de él…

—Cordet…—Interrumpió ávidamente Tights preocupada de enredar más a su _hermana.—_ Por favor, indícale al príncipe Upa lo que te pedí, por favor…

—¿Mirada de quien? — Esta vez Bulma sorprendió a las presentes, aunque su rostro reflejara ausencia total, en su voz se mostraba un dejo de curiosidad que no pasó por advertido a ambas mujeres presentes.

—A su pa…

—Cordet.—Interrumpió nuevamente la rubia, preocupada por el entusiasmo que comenzaba a demostrar su nana.— Por favor, ve a hacer eso. Te prometo que te explicaré con detalles todo lo que está sucediendo.

—Lo sé mi niña, discúlpame es que…esto es maravilloso.—Musitó conmocionada mirando con asombro a la peli azul.— Iré a lo que me encargaste.

Tights se limitó a sonreírle con ternura, después de todo la entendía, todos en ese lugar cuando se enteraran que nunca estuvo muerta su hermana seguramente reaccionarían del mismo modo; _diecinueve largos años creyéndola muerta._ Bulma imitó el gesto de su hermana, le regaló una dulce sonrisa a la anciana a lo que la aludida respondió tal gesto no sin antes detenerse frente a ella y bajo la atenta mirada de ambas princesas, sujetó con dulzura el rostro de la peli azul; sus manos delgadas y arrugadas temblaban, la mujer se podía ver conmocionada contagiando ese sentir a la peli azul por lo que Bulma inmediatamente colocó sus tersas manos sobra las de ella, encontrando su gesto maravilloso.

—Eres preciosa…—Susurró la anciana mirando con total anhelo a la peli azul.— Tan preciosa como la última vez que te vi…

No pudo evitarlo, Bulma sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta, era una especie de melancolía que invadía su pecho al punto en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la devoción con la que la miraba esa mujer. Jamás se había sentido tan admirada y anhelada como en ese lugar, y de tan solo pensar que toda esa dicha le fue arrebatada por ese hombre que se hizo pasar su padre le provocó una ira tremenda hacia él y su maldito hijo.

—Acompáñame Bulma.

La anciana dejó solas a ambas princesas, a una Tights nerviosa y a Bulma confundida. La peli azul siguió a la rubia hacia sus aposentos, bastante lujos cabe resaltar, acompañado de un aire cálido y acogedor tal como se respiraba en cada rincón de aquel lugar.

Se notaba nerviosa la heredera al trono, lo podía deducir en su caminata en círculos, mientras que la peli azul analizaba cada movimiento de ella, la entendía después de todo, ni siquiera ella que era una mujer de muchas palabras no tenía en esta ocasión las idóneas para abordar lo que tanto les carcomía a cada una.

—No debo seguir aquí.

—¿Disculpa? —Musitó consternada Tights deteniendo de golpe su andanza para mirar fijamente a la pensativa peli azul. Parpadeó confundida ante sus palabras ¿Es que en algún momento había sido descortés para hacerla sentir fuera del lugar?

—Corren peligro.—Soltó nuevamente Bulma, esta vez utilizando un tono de voz sombrío, nada común en ella, de esta manera alterando a la heredera de Capsule.— Broly sabrá que me encuentro en este lugar, no puedo dejar que ustedes sufran las consecuencias de ello, no quiero más muertes por mi culpa.

—¿Broly? Bulma…

—Antes que nada, quiero saber que tiene que ver los Tsufurujín con ustedes, que me expliquen qué fue lo que ocurrió con su madre al decirme que yo era su hija...—Rápidamente se quitó el collar en el que venía labrado su nombre, mostrándolo frente a ella y mirando con determinación a la princesa.— Quiero saber toda la verdad.

—Bien…—Susurró nerviosa. Para este punto, Tights comenzó a sentir temor en la frialdad que expresaba la voz de Bulma, tenía miedo porque era consciente que no sería fácil aceptar lo que las unía, que de por medio existía una mentira la cual habían sido víctimas de ella.— Desde siempre fue reconocido que el reinado de los Tsufurujín es el más fuerte de las tierras sur. El poder de Paragus día a día se extendía tomando todo a su paso, se escuchaba rumores que su ejército era uno de los más mortíferos y sanguinarios, y tarde o temprano cualquier pueblo a su paso se subyugaría ante su poder. Fue entonces que mi padre, el rey West Brief decidió hacer una alianza con ellos con el único fin de proteger a las tierras del Oeste, tecnología a cambio de protección.

No pudo evitar la joven heredera estudiar cada reacción en el rostro de la peli azul, estaba al pendiente de ella y en como tomaría las cosas, aun le costaba poder formular en su mente las palabras adecuada para decirle su _parentesco_ que poseían. La peli azul por su parte se mostraba serena, pero solo ella sabía que en su interior era una mezcla de avasalladoras emociones, final mente estaba ante la puerta de aquella verdad por la cual le fue prohibida durante diecinueve largos años.

—Al principio el plan se efectuó tal como lo calculo mi padre, Paragus proporcionaba toda su protección a nosotros mientras que le entregábamos suficiente material tecnológico para el crecimiento de su pueblo. Sin embargo, para la ambición de Paragus no fue suficiente lo que le otorgábamos, él quería más poder del que tenía y eso incluía dominarnos por completo. Fueron al menos cinco años donde estuvo callado, pero pasando ese lapso de tiempo decidió lentamente atacar hasta el punto de robarnos, mi padre decidió poner un alto ante su avaricia y aun con el riesgo de sufrir los estragos de su poder sobre nosotros decidió cortar toda alianza con los Tsufurujín…

—Convirtiéndose en enemigos desde momento…—Susurró expectante la peli azul.

—Sí, automáticamente nos condenamos a nuestro futuro infierno.—Se podía sentir rabia en su voz, Bulma pudo comprenderla, conocía la forma de ser de su "padre" y sabía de antemano que ese hombre era la encarnación del demonio mismo.—Se desapareció por un par de años, se escuchaba que cada vez sus tropas arrasaba más tierras, algo que a mi padre comenzaba a preocuparle a sobre manera. Sin embargo, entre tanto caos, era conocido que Capsule era una de los lugares más hermosos de todas las tierras, desde sus bellos prados, su gente y la forma en cómo la tecnología estaba al máximo de la vanguardia. Para esos años, mi padre formó su familia, yo fui su primogénita y a los cuatro años tuvo…

No pudo evitar sentir como un nudo se le formó en la garganta a la heredera del Oeste ante lo que estaba por decir, no estaba siendo fácil para ella manejar esta situación y menos al notar como la peli azul se mostraba igual de nerviosa que ella, podía apreciar que sus pálidas mejillas habían tomado un tono bermellón de tal manera que sus ojos cielo brillaran con intensidad, _le recordaba mucho la mirada de su padre._

—Tuvo a su segunda hija.—Prosiguió Tights sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.— La pequeña princesa del Oeste, ella era hermosa…—Fijo su mirada en Bulma, indicándole con la misma el _amor_ que sentía por ella, tanto fue que incluso la peli azul pudo percibir tal sentimiento a través de sus ojo índigo.—Muchos decían que su belleza era similar a un ser mitológico. Todo el pueblo festejo por semanas el nacimiento de la segunda hija de los Brief, incluso pueblos vecinos venían desde lejos para venerar a la hermosa princesa…

—¿Paragus sabía de ello? —Susurró indecisa la peli azul, con cada palabra que pronunciaba Tights sentía como su cuerpo vibraba del nerviosismo.—¿De sus hijas?

—Sí, cuando la alianza con su pueblo se rompió yo tenía solo dos años de edad. No obstante, jamás imaginamos que el golpe lo daría el día de la presentación de mi hermana…

Bulma suspiró pesadamente ante eso, algo que fue bien percibido por Tights. La tensión crecía entre ellas, la peli azul solo frotaba sus manos sudorosas sobre la falda de su vestido, lo sabía, siempre supo que había algo más allá de su pasado, pero quería escucharlo de las palabras de la joven rubia.

—Ese día, mi padre mandó las invitaciones para la presentación real de ella. Todo lucía hermoso, las calles adornabas de preciosas guirnaldas de flores, de todos los colores y olores resaltaba en cada rincón de Capsule. Muchos esperaban fuera de las murallas para presenciar a la pequeña princesa, todo era una verbena de alegría.—Suspiró.— Cuando menos lo esperamos, esa tarde llegó Paragus sorprendiendo a todos, pues nadie entendía cómo es que se había enterado del nacimiento de mi hermana. Llegó con su falsa hipocresía alardeando con que solo quería darle los buenos deseos a mi familia…esa vez a pesar de ser solo una niña sabía que ese hombre no era de fiar, su rostro siempre me infundió miedo…

—Lo sé…—Musitó inaudible Bulma, ella más que nadie sabía sobre ese miedo que infundía su "padre".

—Recuerdo que mi padre se alteró con su llegada, incluso esa vez ordeno tanto a mi madre como a mí que nos llevaran a las habitaciones y que permaneciéramos hasta que fuera seguro. Los presentes comenzaron a querer salir atropelladamente del salón, voces y murmullos de preocupación comenzaron a resonar donde momentos antes eran risas y cantos agradables…yo…—Su voz se ahogo, jamás le había sido fácil hablar de lo ocurrido esa noche, era una sensación dolorosa. Sus ojos se empañaron de amenazadoras lágrimas, Bulma se percató del dolor que le causaba hablar de tal hecho a la mujer, por lo que estaba decidida a pedirle que parara con la conversación, hasta que la rubia tras tomar suficiente aire continuó.— Yo quedé encerrada en el cuarto de mi hermana junto con nuestra nana, mi madre salió en busca de mi padre...yo, jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo como esa vez, se escuchaban gritos y lamentos hasta esa parte del castillo, mi hermana lloraba inconsolablemente…¡Yo no sabía qué hacer!

Tights no soportó más y rompió en llanto, era desgarrador y desolador, se dejó desplomar sobre el suelo alfombrado cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos enguantadas, se sentía tan débil que incluso su cuerpo temblaba ante esa emoción. Todos estos años ella había cargado con la culpa de la pérdida de su hermana, no había noche en que se recriminara el hecho de haberla dejado sola. Años pasaron y la fe de volverla a ver cada vez más se iba perdiendo, incluso hubo varias veces que la daba por muerta, después de todo era un consuelo que prefería vivir.

No tardó en sentir como unas cálidas manos la tomaban de su rostro rojizo por las lágrimas; al alzar su cara se encontró con una mirada cargada de misericordia en Bulma, podía sentir que esos ojos azules emanaban paz y a la vez _perdón._

—Tú no tenías la culpa.—Le susurró la peli azul en un gesto tierno, conmocionando a la mayor.— Solo eras una niña.

—Si jamás me hubiera salido de esa habitación, tal vez mi hermana nunca hubiera desaparecido…—Continuó entre lágrimas.— El castillo comenzó a incendiarse, nuestra nana Lany salió en busca de ayuda, sin embargo jamás regresó. Yo…yo tuve mucho miedo, tú no dejabas de llorar y entonces decidí salir por ayuda, fue cuando encontré a los soldados que nos custodiaban muertos y llena de miedo fue en busca de nuestra madre. Cuando menos lo sentí Tenshinhan me encontró en medio de las llamas y me sacó del castillo, donde todos se encontraban a salvo…¡Yo pedía a gritos que regresaran por ti! Y cuando lo hicieron…ya…ya no estabas.

Bulma sentía que estaría por desvanecerse en cualquier momento, Tights se había atrevido a hablar abiertamente, mencionándola a ella como su hermana. Ahora fue el turno para la peli azul en donde sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, un sentimiento extraño comenzaba a experimentar ella y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—¿Yo? —Susurró dudosa la peli azul.— Quieres decir…

—Mi padre ese día le había obsequiado a mi hermana un collar, donde venía labrado su nombre. Yo tengo la otra mitad…—Sacó de su cuello el collar, mostrándoselo a Bulma, mismo tiempo que la peli azul imitaba tal gesto acercando el suyo.— Es por eso que sé que eres mi hermana Bulma, tu edad, tus ojos ¡Sé que eres una Brief!

Automáticamente Bulma se llevó sus manos a su boca sorprendida, su corazón latía con una fuerza descomunal, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas fueron las primeras en hacer acto de presencia. Nunca, ni en sus más profundos sueños imaginó escuchar algo así, siempre intuyó que no pertenecía a los Densetsu, pues por mucho que se buscaba algún rasgo familiar con ellos jamás encontraba respuesta y ahora, con semejante revelación no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

Tights lloraba como nunca, se podía sentir el dolor que emanaba, la culpa que se había cargado en sus hombros todos esos años. Para ella era indescriptible ese momento, perder la fe de volver a ver a tu hermana y de repente, estaba frente a ti. Tantas noches había añorado tenerla a su lado, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba. Tantos años sumergida en esa soledad, deseando sentir ese amor de hermandad, ahora no sabía qué hacer con esa situación.

—Ese día lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo que intenté regresar con Tenshinhan a la habitación para rescatarte…de hecho…—Se detuvo de golpe abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, como si una revelación se presentara ante ella, contagiando tal emoción en Bulma.— Ahora que recuerdo, esa vez vi un hombre que salía contigo en brazos, entre el humo no pude distinguir su rostro pero no portaba de la armadura real de Capsule. Recuerdo que le comenté eso a Tenshinhan, a lo que él respondió que entonces nos marcháramos antes de que algo nos callera encima. Cuando llegamos con mi madre, se reportó que tú no estabas en el castillo.

—Me raptó…—Susurró atónita Bulma.— Mi padre me raptó de mi verdadero hogar…

—¿Tú padre?

—Sí…Paragus, quien se hizo llamar mi padre todos estos años…

—Tú…¿Tú eres la princesa Tsufurujín? —Sus grandes ojos índigo miraban con asombro a Bulma. Una mezcla de dolor, rencor y odio emergieron en la joven rubia ¡El mal nacido se había robado a su hermana y encima la había hecho pasar como su hija! Nunca imaginó la capacidad de maldad que poseía ese hombre, era una venganza lo que les había hecho a los Brief. —Se había escuchado que cuando los Saiyajin y Tsufurujín convivían en paz, crearían una alianza con el primogénito del rey Vegeta y la princesa de Tsufuru. Muchas naciones temblaron de miedo ante tal unión, sabían que con ello crearían un poder de tal magnitud que absorberían todo a su paso. Pero al poco tiempo romper la alianza, la guerra se desató creando un escenario peor del que hubiera salido tal unión…todo este tiempo, jamás imaginé que eras tú esa princesa…

—Entonces es cierto…—Susurró asombrada Bulma, juntando todas las piezas del rompecabezas.—Todo lo que me dijo Turles sobre la unión de ambos pueblos…

—¿Cómo?

—Paragus me robó porque necesitaba tener una hija para hacer tal unión con los Saiyajin. Ahora entiendo el aborrecimiento hacia mí, y mayor aún cuando se rompió la alianza con ellos…porque ahora tendría que cargar con una hija que no llevaba su sangre.

—Lo hizo por venganza.—Musitó entre dientes Tights, se podía sentir la ira con la que arrastraba cada palabra, algo que no pasó de desapercibido a la peli azul. Bulma la miró detenidamente, el rostro de la mujer frente a ella era todo un poema, reflejaba tristeza, rencor, ira, sin duda alguna Paragus los había lastimado más de lo que creía.—Su venganza fue arrebatarle todo a mi padre y eso te incluyó. Para el siempre fue un festín saber cada día que criaba a la hija de uno de sus enemigos como suya, ¡Miserable!

Necesitaba espacio, sí eso necesitaba Bulma, tantas emociones fuertes en un solo día la estaban dejando agotada. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, es más ni siquiera sabía cómo tomar dicha revelación, a pesar que era consciente de lo tan miserable que podía llegar a ser Paragus, en cierta forma le dolía en lo más profundo pues después de todo el había sido su imagen paterna.

Para Bulma todos los sucesos después de huir de Tsufuru eran difíciles de procesar en poco tiempo, se sentía tan culpable como angustiada al mismo tiempo, sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo a su nación con tal de conseguir su "libertad" era un hecho bastante egoísta ¡Los había vendido a los saiyajin! Y encima, traicionado a su familia.

Pero al mismo tiempo llegaba a ella el dolor que todos ellos le provocaban, en cómo jamás encontraba alguna explicación por el aborrecimiento de su padre a ella, siempre se sintió fuera del lugar y todo fue peor desde que su hermano, el ser a quien creía que sí profesaba algún afecto a ella, intentó lastimarla de una manera tan vil y atroz como una violación.

Nada estaba resultando fácil para ella, jamás imaginó que al dejar su nación ocurriría toda una avalancha de sucesos que incluso empeorarían las cosas. Jamás tuvo contemplado que su estancia en Vegetaseí cambiaría su vida por completo, y al mismo tiempo le traerían los momentos más especiales que nunca había imaginado.

Paragus se encargó de hacerle ver durante toda su vida que no valía para mucho, despreciando cada acto que ella se empeñaba en demostrarle lo contrario, restándole el valor como mujer, como hija. Le dolía admitir que ese hombre jamás la amó y peor aún, que le arrebató la dicha de estar junto con esos seres que en realidad la amaban.

Todo este tiempo, Paragus fue la verdadera escoria, no ella.

Sintió la mirada azulada de la princesa de Capsule sobre ella, a pesar de la ira y dolor que profesaban en esos momentos podía notar ese dulce gesto maternal en como la observaba y en cierta forma le gradaba la sensación con la que la observaba, era un calor maternal de la cual nunca había experimentado y la hacía sentir cómoda a pesar del tenso momento del que se vivía.

—Ahora entiendo su aborrecimiento por mí.—Continuó la peli azul, sentía sus ojos escocer, por lo que aclaró su garganta al sentirse vulnerable.—Siempre me rechazó, nunca se cansaba de recriminarme a la cara que era una vergüenza para su familia, que no era la hija que él esperaba. Raramente me mostraba ante los demás, siempre era Broly a quien presentaba como su máximo orgullo, a él le dio todo…en cuanto a mí solo decía que eran gastos innecesarios y si hablamos del cariño paternal…ahora que lo recuerdo jamás me ha abrazado…

—Espera…—Susurró temblando Tights, no sabía si se trataba de nervios o de simple coraje al escuchar a su hermana por todo lo que había vivido.— ¿Te lastimó alguna vez?

— ¿Te refieres físicamente? —Se quedó meditando un par de segundos la peli azul, su cerebro se encargaba de borrar todos esos recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia pero era imposible. Paragus infinitas veces la reprendía incluso hasta porque respiraba, pero la única ocasión en donde le alzó la mano fue aquella noche que huyó de su hogar, al decirle sobre el intento de violación por parte de Broly. Suspiró por enésima vez cansada, no entraría en más detalles para perturbar a la joven heredera, o al menos por ahora.—No como tal, pero el mental si fue difícil de sobrellevar.

—Dime una cosa Bulma ¿Por qué huiste de Tsufuru?

Bulma se tensó, con ese cuestionamiento le quedaba claro que a la joven rubia aun no le quedaba claro del todo el verdadero motivo de su huida, quería saber a profundidad que era _aquello_ que la impulsó a dejar todo arriesgando su vida de por medio.

Titubeó en hablar, no era fácil remembrar aquella noche cuando Broly intentó abusar de ella, del solo hecho de recordarlo le daba escalofríos, una sensación de repulsión y asco se generaba en ella, por lo que no era tan fácil de abrirse ante algo tan fuerte como ello.

—Algún día me iría de ese lugar, era algo que traía en mente desde que cumplí quince años.—Suspiró.— Solo esperaba el motivo que me impulsara para hacerlo, y de ello se encargo Broly. Es su primogénito, durante nuestra niñez el siempre fue muy reservado, mi pa…Paragus se encargó de tenerlo en los mejores internados para su educación y formación como gran guerrero, casi no lo veía y las pocas ocasiones solía buscar un poco de su compañía, le platicaba cosas de lo más triviales pero el siempre permanecía en silencio, sin embargo jamás me ignoraba. Fue cuando pasó varios años de nuestra adolescencia que lo dejé de ver, y después de ese tiempo el volvió más extraño de lo que ya era…

—Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, en los últimos años se escuchaba que el ejercito de Paragus iba en aumento debido a su mano derecha…

—La fuerza de Broly es descomunal, nadie ha podido tan siquiera igualar su poder y dominio, ¡Paragus se encargó de crear a un demonio! Su sed de poder no tiene límites, es un guerrero de lo más mortífero y sanguinario…—Tan solo de pensar en la imagen del hijo de Paragus temblaba, todo en él inspiraba un miedo atroz.— Jamás imaginé que el al volver a verme despertara en él un deseo que lo llevara a hacer todo esto…

—¿Deseo? —Susurró expectante la rubia suponiendo lo peor.— Te refieres a…

—Broly me quiere a su lado, a toda costa, sin importar que tenga que matar a media nación con tal de satisfacer su enferma obsesión a mí.— Cerró sus puños con fuerza ¡Lo odiaba! No era vida vivir con temor esperando a que ese miserable la encontrara y destruyera sus sueños, le generaba repulsión, asco, odio, ¡Todo lo peor! — Por eso huí, Paragus jamás me iba a apoyar, por lo que no vi la necesidad de permanecer en un lugar donde solo me lastimaban ¡Solo quería ser libre! —Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos, había sido fuerte toda esa charla pero no pudo más con aquello que le quemaba el alma.— ¿De verdad es malo pedir un poco de libertad? ¡Solo quería una vida diferente! ¿Y qué ocurrió? Doy un paso fuera y me entero que está arrasando con todo a su paso con tal de encontrarme. Es por eso que no puedo seguir aquí, el seguramente ya sabe que sigo en este lugar y no es justo por los inocentes que tengan que cargar con otra destrucción ¡No quiero que los lastimen a ustedes ahora más que sé toda la verdad!

Tights se lanzó a Bulma acobijándola entre sus brazos, la sentía temblar, se encontraba alterada y podía percibir todo el miedo en sus palabras. En ese momento sintió unas inmensas ganas de matar con sus propias manos a Paragus y su estirpe, su hermana había sufrido tanto todos estos años ¡Merecían pagar por ello!

—¡No Bulma! —La alejó de ella para que la mirara a los ojos.— No volveré a dejar que ese hombre te arrebate de nosotros, no te volveré a abandonar.

—Broly es capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarme, el no parara esta guerra hasta que yo no me entregue…

—¿No estarás pensando en ellos verdad? —Al ver la indecisión en los ojos cielos de su hermana se cimbró ¡Eso no lo permitiría! .—¡Ni lo pienses! No permitiré algo como ello…Bulma, recuerda que contamos con la ayuda de los saiyajin y…

—¡Vegeta! —Brincó la peli azul limpiándose sus ojos llorosos con el dorso de su mano. Se puso de pie temblorosamente, necesitaba hacer algo, Vegeta no podía morir en manos de Broly, no él…—Broly lo matará…tenemos que hacer algo…

—El príncipe Vegeta es conocido por todas las victorias que le ha llevado a su reinado. Sé muy bien que es un guerrero poderoso ¡Es el único que le puede hacer frente a Broly!

—Vegeta es bastante orgulloso, jamás escucharía la bestia que puede llegar a ser Broly…es cierto, el es el único que le puede hacer frente por lo que no puede atacarlo tan pronto, para derrotar a Broly se necesita más que una estrategia y conociendo a Vegeta irá a atacar después de lo que le hizo al Rey y su pueblo…

—Bulma…—La peli azul miró nuevamente a la joven heredera a los ojos, encontró en su mirada un rastro de curiosidad, pues al menos su semblante roto de momentos antes se veía más apacible.—¿Cómo es que llegaste a Vegetaseí? No quiero presionarte a que me cuentes todo es solo que me causa curiosidad…¿Qué ocurrió con el príncipe Vegeta?

—Es una larga historia…—Suspiró melancólica, tan solo imaginar que Vegeta iba en camino a enfrentar a Broly le carcomía el pecho, era cierto le dolía que todo este tiempo le mintió sobre su verdadero origen pero el sentimiento que había nacido por el príncipe ahí estaba tan fuerte, claro, jamás podría dejar de sentir algo por él.—No quisiera quitarte más tu tiempo, yo…

—Al contrario.—Le interrumpió de golpe sorprendiéndose a sí misma por ese sobre salto, pero no lo podía contener, estaba extasiada con la llegada de su hermana.—Tiempo es que el que sobra…me encantaría saber todo lo que tuviste que vivir para que llegara este momento.

* * *

Parecía que el cielo se abría en dos, ráfagas intensas de vientos sacudían con fuerza la copa de los árboles, truenos que hacían cimbrar la tierra y así como sus relámpagos que iluminaban la oscura noche era el gran panorama que se presentaba aquella noche en Vegetaseí.

Descendió de su potro cubierto de lodo, con parte de su vestimenta y armadura rota; sangre surcaba su sien debido al fuerte con que le fue proporcionada tal herida y con un caminar cojo se adentró a la parte posterior del castillo con dirección en sus pasos a los cuartos de los soldados.

A su alrededor nada lucía en paz, soldados llegaban de la batalla, algunos más heridos que otros o simplemente sus cuerpos sin vida eran arrastrados por carretillas marcando con su sangre cada rincón del lugar recordando a quien mirara tal imagen el honor de un soldado que había entregado todo en nombre de su pueblo. Y así como esos guerreros caídos, salían otros a dar su vida para poner en alto el nombre de su fallecido rey.

Sin embargo ese panorama no se comparaba como lo que se vivía fuera de las murallas del castillo, era increíble pero en poco tiempo los saiyajin habían sido derrotados tan fáciles por los Tsufurujín. Vegetaseí no era el mismo desde la muerte del rey Vegeta, su pueblo ardía en llamas, los guerreros más fuertes regresaban derrotados por un ser "demoniaco" como solían decir entre murallas, pues el ejercito Tsufurujín no necesitaban de un ciento de hombres para vencerlos, con uno era más que suficiente, aquel hombre que ahora su nombre resonaba con fuerza en cada rincón del lugar exclamando venganza por lo que le habían hecho, una guerra que llevaba años declarada pero que ahora tomaba fuerza y por un nuevo motivo, _por una mujer._

Frunció su entrecejo cansado y molesto, no solo era humillante lo que le había ocurrido a su pueblo, si no la razón por la cual se había desembocado todo ello.

Abrió lentamente la puerta como si quisiera no molestar a quien residía del otro lado de ella, para su sorpresa encontró a su objetivo más despierto que sus propios pensamientos.

Dejó a un lado su espada ensangrentada, despojándose del mismo modo de su armadura rota bajando la guardia un poco, sabía que no debía confiarse pero llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin poder descansar de ese peso que dejaba la batalla caer sobre él.

—Tu cara me lo dice todo.—Habló el hombre frente a él que reposaba sobre la cama. Se acomodó con dificultad sobre ella mirando al joven que jalaba una silla para sentarse a su lado, suspiró cansado, el ya se había hecho a la idea de lo que ocurría allá afuera pero el joven frente a él se aferraba a una esperanza que día a día se iba perdiendo.

—Mañana al alba regresaré.—Respondió cansado recargando su peso contra el respaldo de la silla, sobando con sus pulgares el puente de su nariz.—El clima no nos está favoreciendo en nada, por lo que tendré que partir más temprano.

—Raditz…no tiene caso que sigas buscando al príncipe Vegeta, el está muerto…

—¿Tú también? —Bramó molesto mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El hombre frente a él negó con la cabeza, sabía que ese muchacho no lo escucharía pero debía abrir los ojos, estaban en una guerra donde todo apuntaba a ser el fin de su pueblo, de ellos.—No Nappa, no descansaré hasta encontrar el cuerpo del príncipe Vegeta, ya sea vivo o muerto.

—El príncipe Vegeta lleva desaparecido un mes desde que salió a enfrentar al hijo de Paragus. Si estuviera vivo ya hubiera regresado a tomar venganza, sin embargo el escuadrón que salió a buscarlo solo encontró su espada bañada en sangre en ese peñasco…el príncipe Vegeta fue asesinado por Broly.

—Entonces con más razón debemos recuperar su cuerpo y hacerle santa sepultura digna como lo fue al rey Vegeta. ¡El miserable de Paragus y su estirpe se burlaron de nosotros! Y día a día esta batalla la vamos perdiendo, desde que Parsley quedó al frente nos está hundiendo más en vez de avanzar, tiene estrategias bastante absurdas para darle frente al ejercito Tsufurujín, ¡Se están perdiendo camaradas por su ineptitud!

—¡Raditz! Silencio, te puede escuchar y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Deshacerse de mí? Pues no lo dudo, nuestro número de guerreros han disminuido constantemente, y la situación sigue empeorando a los dominios que nos pertenecen, esta batalla se extendió al punto en que Paragus está sometiendo los reinos que le pertenecían a los saiyajin ¡Nos están borrando del mapa!

—Lo que importa en este momento es recuperar al príncipe Tarble, es nuestro deber rescatarlo.

—Lo sé, tampoco me olvido de ello, pero para rescatar al príncipe Tarble para ellos debemos derribar a Paragus y su hijo, algo que cada día parece más lejano ese momento.

—¡Tu honor como saiyajin es no rendirte! —Rugió molesto ante la actitud del moreno, su orgullo de saiyajin salía a flote, odiaba las debilidades, eso era deplorable.—En nombre de nuestro rey y príncipe da todo hasta el final ¡Como lo juraste a la corona al unirte a su ejército!

—¡Yo no me he dado por vencido! —Replico del mismo todo embravecido levantándose de golpe.— Por el mismo orgullo que me da representar a mi raza, mi pueblo y mis soberanos estoy buscando verdaderas soluciones, algo que otros parecen mostrar lo contrario.

—¿Y tú crees que para mí, permanecer postrado en esta cama, sin una pierna y con una costilla rota me enorgullece? No Raditz, al igual que tú me da impotencia…¡Rabia! —Un nudo se formó en su garganta, aún podía recordar aquella vez que los sorprendió Broly, la forma tan atroz en como desmembró al rey y matarlo, en como del mimo modo lo atacó salvajemente a él arrancándole su pierna derecha de una forma sobre humana y ante sus ojos mirando cómo se llevaba a rastras al príncipe Tarble sin poder siquiera defenderlo, sin duda alguna era un momento que jamás olvidaría. Cerró con fuerza sus puños golpeando el colchón de su cama, verse incapacito e inmóvil sobre esa cama era peor de los castigos, le causaba tanta impotencia escuchar como a los seres a quien les había jurado leal protección morían a manos del ser mas repudiado del planeta, porque sí, Broly se había ganado el odio de todos aquellos que masacraba y lastimaba. Suspiró pesadamente, el también estaba cargando con el peso de toda esa guerra que parecía ya ganada por los Tsufurujín.—Le juré al rey Vegeta que velaría por ellos y solo basto un par de segundos para que Broly les arrancara la vida…

—El príncipe Tarble aun está con vida, y hasta que no encontremos el cuerpo del príncipe Vegeta no podemos decir que esta guerra está ganada. Nappa, sé que en números vamos perdiendo, pero no me importa dar hasta el último respiro con tal de darle honor a la memoria del rey y príncipe ¡No le serviré a Parsley! Yo buscaré venganza por mi cuenta, pero no bajo su mando.

—¿Por qué desconfías de Parsley? ¿Crees que nos está traicionando?

—No lo sé aun, pero no me gusta su estrategia para combatir esta guerra…—Se dirigió hacia la ventana anexa del cuarto, se podía escuchar la fuerte lluvia azotar afuera, la noche era tan oscura así como los rayos brillaban a través de ellas seguida de un trueno espantoso, parecía ilógico pero incluso el clima conspiraba en su contra.— Lo peor de todo es que esta guerra se dio por una mujer.

Nappa miró la figura del soldado, pensativo, podía escuchar resentimiento en su voz así como un orgullo lastimado. El sabía de qué hablaba, el tema de _la princesa del Oeste_ a estas alturas no era nuevo para nadie y aún así, seguía dando mucho de qué hablar.

—No puedes juzgarla sin saber el verdadero motivo.—Continuó el mayor de ellos, esta vez teniendo de nuevo la atención del joven guerrero.—Ya una vez lo hicieron con la reina, se está volviendo a repetir la historia.

—¿Cómo? —Susurró confundido el melenudo acercándose lentamente a él.— ¿Qué tiene que ver la reina con todo esto?

—Mucho.—Con una mueca dolorosa en su rostro se tocó sus costillas, hablar mucho le cansaba, provocaba agitarse y de ese modo su dolor no mitigaba, a lo que Raditz se acercó a él para ayudar a acomodarle su almohada tras su cabeza.—Una guerra que empezó por una mujer y que terminará por otra, pero siendo ambas marcadas en la historia injustamente.

—Odio cuando hablas a medias, viejo. Yo no puedo opinar por la reina, sé que no puede ser nombrada pero tampoco le falto a su memoria, pero si hablamos de Bulma solo fue una mentirosa que nos vino a empeorar la situación, además aunque sea hija del enemigo no fue digna la traición que le hizo pasar a su pueblo.

—Así que eso ha hecho hablar Broly.—Negó molesto.— ¿Qué más se ha esparcido de ella en este tiempo que yo llevo encerrado?

—Lo que ya sabías.—Nappa pudo percibir acusación en el tono de voz del joven guerrero, lo conocía tan bien que aun sentía el resentimiento por haber sido engañado todo este tiempo.—La noticia que ella era la hija de Paragus se esparció como pólvora, Broly solo llegó a confirmar tal información y además de exclamar venganza por haberla tenido en los confines de Vegetaseí, la acusó de haber traicionado a su nación con el ejército enemigo, alegando supuesta infiltración de datos y como cereza del pastel la relación intima que mantuvo con el príncipe Vegeta la determinó desprestigiando ante los ojos de los habitantes de su pueblo Tsufurujín como en Vegetaseí, es apodada como la manzana de la discordia de esta guerra.

—¿Y tú crees todo ello?

—Era evidente que el príncipe dejó de verla como traidora y esclava al poco tiempo, todos hablaban que había visto en la nueva muchacha una "distracción" por su inusual belleza, pero las cosas se tornaron peor desde que aquella vez la exclamó como su futura esposa frente al rey, tú más que nadie sabe esa historia pues tú estabas ahí, Celery solo se encargó de esparcir aquello desde que empezaron las habladurías. Cuando fuimos a Capsule mis sospechas quedaron esclarecidas, ellos habían desarrollado algo…

—Por lo que veo eso pasó de ser un rumor…

—A ser la causa del estallido de la guerra.—Le continuó.— Ya es sabido que todo esto fue a partir de lo que surgió entre ellos, o eso hizo mucho hincapié Broly, y de no ser así los rumores ya corrieron y la gente ya se formó su historia de un supuesto amor imposible entre los hijos de los seres que más se odiaba, aunque no está nada alejado de la verdad.

—No podemos asegurar si hubo algo entre los príncipes, solo ellos saben la verdadera historia, pero es evidente que lo que está buscando Broly es desprestigiar su persona, en especial a ella, quieren que la señalen como una cualquiera…

—¿Por qué insistes en defenderla? Su llegada a Vegetaseí no fue para bien, solo nos trajo más problemas y la respuesta está en todo esto que estamos viviendo.

—Te has preguntado…¿Por qué nadie puede mencionar el nombre de la reina? —Raditz arqueó curioso su ceja derecha, guardó inmediatamente silencio ante lo que estaba por mencionar Nappa, sabía que era un tema delicado y para ser honesto era de algo que siempre tuvo curiosidad pero por respeto jamás se atrevió indagar más de la cuenta.— Todos saben que ella falleció cuando el príncipe Tarble solo tenía tres años, que era una mujer bastante hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y bondadosa, tanto que no parecía ser una simple saiyajin.—Sonrió melancólico mirando a un punto perdido en el suelo.—Tanto radicaba su belleza que cuando Paragus la conoció por primera vez quedó anonadado al verla…

—Lo relatas como si hubieras estado ahí.

—Es que yo estuve ahí.—La sonrisa burlona del joven moreno inmediatamente se borró a una mueca de sorpresa, corriendo hasta llegar frente a él, tal como si fuese un niño escuchando una increíble historia de aventuras.— Sabes que yo trabajaba para Paragus, por lo que me sé la historia que ocurrió con la reina, y solo te puedo decir que no era realmente a cómo quedó marcada en la historia.

—¿Quieres decir que jamás traicionó al rey? Pero por esa razón el rey Vegeta le declaró la guerra a los Tsufurujín y…

—Veo que no estás nada perdido del tema.—Sonrió ladino nuevamente negando con la cabeza, muchas cosas se habían escuchado de ella y sin embargo no todas eran verdad.—Yo no soy quién para hablar de la reina, es cierto que dejó al rey Vegeta para irse con Paragus, sin embargo no creo que la haya sido por la razón que todos creen.

—¿Crees? Nappa, tú mismo te contradices, estás diciendo que dejó al rey ¿Cómo no quieres que uno hable de ello? ¡Fue alta traición!

—Ese es el problema, muchacho. —Replicó cansado, cansado de escuchar la misma terquedad en cada persona con la que abordaba dicho tema. —Las personas se dejan guiar de las habladurías, es fácil juzgar desde fuera sin saber las razones por la cual a uno orilla llevar a tomar ciertas acciones. Todos marcaron a la reina como lo peor, como una traidora, mujerzuela, _como la manzana de la discordia y motivo de esta guerra,_ pero la verdad está más alejada de todo ello…

—Y según tú ¿Entonces cuál es?

—Yo no soy digno de hablar algo como ello, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando Paragus se la llevó a Tsufuru ella no era feliz; ella sufría, anhelaba volver a ver a sus hijos, le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo a su pueblo, sé que ella jamás dejó de amar al rey Vegeta…

Raditz escuchaba curioso y al mismo tiempo escéptico a Nappa, la historia de la reina Echalotte siempre fue todo un misterio, sobre todo para los nuevos conocedores como lo era en su caso pues su nombre con el paso del tiempo quedó marcado siendo la peor reina que haya tenido Vegetaseí, pero sí había algo en que confiaba con demasía era en la palabra de Nappa, ese hombre que lo había visto como figura paterna luego de la muerte de su padre Bardock, de hecho le tenía mucho más confianza de la que sentía por su tío Turles, por lo que cuestionar la palabra del viejo calvo era algo que le resultaba difícil de ver en él.

—¿Por qué entonces dejaría a sus hijos? —Continuó curioso el guerrero.— Entiendo que tal vez desarrollara una atracción por Paragus, pero también era consciente que con ello solo causaría el exilió de todo lo que ella amaba, ella se lo buscó al fin y al cabo ¿No?

—Raditz no me estás poniendo atención…—Suspiró agotado.—Después de todo lo que te dije, ¿Aún sigues creyendo que ella quería estar con Paragus? —Los ojos del moreno se abrieron desorbitados al comprender lo que le trataba de decir, a lo que Nappa solo le respondió con media sonrisa.— Uno siempre será el malo de la historia depende de quién la cuente.

— ¿Estás insinuando que Paragus la obligó? ¡Nappa! ¿Por qué jamás dijiste nada? La reina tal vez…

—No lo sé, cómo te mencioné eso ya no me concierne a mí decirlo ya que la parte más profunda de la historia solo la supo ella y Paragus, pero te puedo asegurar que todo lo que se habló de ella después de su muerte fue una injusticia.

—¿Se lo dijiste al rey Vegeta?

—En repetidas ocasiones…pero ya era tarde, el dolor y odio habían invadido su alma, no importara todo lo que yo dijera pues para él ya no había punto de retorno.

—No es justo…—Susurró consternado el saiyajin. Arrugó molesto su entrecejo, una vez más Paragus se veía involucrado en la honra de la familia real a la que él y su familia le habían servido por años ¡Era un miserable!

—Es fácil juzgar al más débil, y lo mismo está pasando con la princesa Bulma.

—¿Qué? —Regresó rápidamente su mirada ónix al calvo, se podía ver su semblante confundido, expectante de cualquier cosa que fuese a decir Nappa, algo en él le decía que aún quedaban muchas cosas por decir por parte del viejo soldado pero que no se atrevía a externarlas en su totalidad y respetaba aquello.— ¿Ella que tiene que ver en esto?

—Más de lo que imaginas. Yo la conozco desde que era una niña, la vi crecer, siempre tan audaz, alegre a pesar del infierno que le hizo pasar Paragus…

—¿Y porqué jamás me dijiste eso? —Le recriminó sentándose a un lado de él.

—¿Para exponerla más de la cuenta? ¿Para qué le hicieras un martirio más del que le intentó imponer el príncipe Vegeta? No, yo vi como esa niña sufrió en manos de un hombre que ni siquiera era su padre, jamás la vio como su hija y no se cansaba de cada día hacerle ver que era una deshonra para su sangre. Cuando dejé Tsufuru lo único que me preocupó fue dejarla sola a merced de esos miserables, pero siempre supe que ella era fuerte y que saldría de ello, la prueba está en que llegó hasta aquí.

—Sí la rechaza ¿Por qué entonces vino reclamando por ella?

—Por poder ¿Qué más? Paragus al enterarse que algo de su propiedad cayó en manos de los saiyajin solo provocó que su ira creciera pero por poder, por no querer perder ante nosotros. Ella está siendo juzgada injustamente, es solo una víctima más de Paragus como lo fue la reina Echalotte, solo son trofeos para él.

—Pues el hijo de Paragus se ha encargado de desprestigiarla, el mismo se ha encargado en esparcir la noticia sobre su hermana como una traidora.

—El resentimiento habla solo.—Murmuró molesto.— Solo los que la conocemos sabemos que nada es cierto, y el mismo príncipe Vegeta se dio cuenta de ello bastante tarde…

—Aún no podemos asegurar que está muerto.—Se levantó de nuevo, esta vez con la intención de terminar la conversación con el viejo soldado ya que necesitaba descansar un poco si es que quería madrugar para reanudar la búsqueda del príncipe.— Daré con el príncipe Vegeta.

—Raditz…—Susurró dudoso.— ¿Qué sabes de Capsule? De las Tierras del Oeste.

—No mucho.—Murmuró.—Sin embargo aún no han sido tomadas por los Tsufurujín…

—Y Broly sigue sin hallar a Bulma… ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé, hace una semana nos informaron que el hijo de Paragus se retiró a Tsufuru, aunque ayer parte de sus hombres partieron por el puerto de Sadala…—Detuvo de golpe sus palabras para mirar abruptamente al viejo soldado, que del mismo modo lo miraba desorbitado, _se podía leer el terror en su mirada. —_ ese…

—Ese puerto da a las Tierras del Oeste…—Musitó alterado, a lo que en un rápido movimiento agarró el brazo del moreno, sintiendo como este le enterraba sus dedos.— Va por ella, ¡Hay que advertirles!

—Pero…¿Cómo se habrá enterado de ello? Solo el príncipe Vegeta, tú y yo sabíamos de su paradero, al menos que alguien nos…

—¡No importa ya eso Raditz! —Le interrumpió.— ¡No hay tiempo!

—El príncipe Vegeta la dejó custodiada con uno de los escuadrones saiyajin…

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Broly puede arrancarles la cabeza a todos de un solo golpe! Nada lo detendrá.

—Mierda...—Musitó.

—Debemos prevenir lo que está por ocurrir.

* * *

Se sentó cansada sobre el escalón alto mirando como el cielo tomaba esos maravillosos colores naranjas, en aquel lugar todo lucía más hermoso según su perspectiva, pero al ver ese cielo rojizo le recordaba los atardeceres de Vegetaseí, algo que curiosamente extrañaba…

Era ilógico ¿No? tanto que había soñado ir a las Tierras del Oeste y ahora que se encontraba en ellas se sentía extraña, que algo le faltaba y era una sensación que oprimía su pecho, era un pequeño hueco en su corazón que le quitaba el aliento pues aunque estaba con su verdadera familia había algo que le faltaba, extrañaba a Vegeta.

Sonrió al recordar como sucedió todo, en como esa noche en que ella se abrió ante Tights marcó un nuevo rumbo en su vida…

 _Flash Back._

 _La joven heredera escuchó hasta el final todo lo que Bulma le relató, desde su infancia en Tsufuru, en cómo había huido de su antiguo hogar, en toda la travesía que tuvo que vivir con la banda de Piratas hasta su llegada a Vegetaseí._

 _La peli azul sentía como su pecho subía y baja aceleradamente, sus mejillas ardían con fuerza y su corazón latía con desembocada fuerza, estudiaba las reacciones de la hermosa rubia, necesitaba ver si le creía, en como tomaba su situación, en que cambiaría las cosas a partir de ello…_

 _El silencio se prolongo tras un breve momento, Tights lucía pensativa, Bulma exhausta, era una sensación bastante avasalladora para ambas jóvenes._

 _—Y al final lo lograste.—Susurró la rubia mirando a los ojos cristalinos de la peli azul.—Llegaste hasta acá…_

 _Bulma estuvo a punto de comentar algo cuando sintió como la joven heredera se lanzó a ella para estrecharla contra sus brazos, envolviéndola en un acogedor calor que la hizo sentir bastante bien. Del mismo modo le correspondió tal gesto, era un abrazo sincero, cargado de cariño, un abrazo como nadie le había dado en toda su vida y eso fue suficiente para que la conmoción se apoderara de ella._

 _—¡Lo siento tanto! —Susurró entre lágrimas Tights hundiendo más su rostro entre la melena suelta de Bulma.— No sabes lo que desearía regresar el tiempo y poder evitar todo lo que tuviste que vivir ¡Oh Bulma! No sabes cómo anhelé este momento…_

 _—No te atormentes más.— Habló con su voz rota la peli azul, estrechando con más fuerza a su hermana.— Ya quedó eso atrás, lo que importa es que estoy de regreso a casa._

 _Tights lloro con más fuerza, sentía sus manos temblar ¡Su hermana había vuelto a casa! Era hermoso, ella había perdido la fe de volverla a ver, era como si hubiera regresado de la muerte para volver a verla solo un poco más ¡Pero qué cosas decía! Su hermanita estaba con ella y esto era una felicidad que no se comparaba con nada._

 _Bulma también lloraba conmocionada, para ella era todo nuevo, el procesar que vivió bajo una mentira tanto tiempo y ahora saber que fue arrebatada de su hogar, del amor de una familia ¡Todo era tan confuso! Pero lo que si era maravilloso era saber que tenía una hermana tan maravillosa como aquella mujer que en ese momento la abrazaba._

 _La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza interrumpiendo el abrazo de ambas hermanas, Bulma miró al tercero en escena; era un joven bien parecido, muy alto, de piel canela y cabello largo oscuro, que lucía amarrado en una coleta. El hombre quedó como piedra sobre el umbral de la puerta mirando a ambas mujeres, aunque sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron rápidamente a Tights y se podían reflejar preocupación en ellos._

 _—Oh lo siento.—Sonrió dulcemente la joven heredera limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro así como poniéndose de pie seguida de la peli azul.—Bulma, quisiera presentarte a mi esposo, el príncipe Upa._

 _El aludido aún confundido por lo que ocurría en la habitación de su ahora esposa hizo un reverencia cordial, del mismo modo Bulma imitando tal gesto. La peli azul podía ver al hombre amable, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue con la genuina preocupación con la que observaba a su hermana al verla llorar._

 _—Encantado…—Susurró cortés.— Tights ¿Todo bien?_

 _—De maravilla.—Le sonrió entusiasmada contagiando a su esposo, pues al verla reaccionar así eso provocó en el que la preocupación que sintió al verla llorar se disipara un poco, tanto que Bulma no perdió detalle en ello por lo que se podía ver que el interés en su hermana era sincero.—Te explicaré con más detalles después, antes debemos tratar otros asuntos._

 _—Sí, es a lo venía a informarte. Pero si estás ocupada puedo esperar un poco más…_

 _—No, debemos hablar con lo que ocurrirá tras la muerte del rey Vegeta, vamos al despacho. Bulma…—La aludida miró a la pareja que estaba por dejarla, si fuera por ella los seguiría pues quería estar al tanto de lo que ocurría con Vegetaseí pero no era nada prudente, no al menos ahora.—Estás en tu casa, en un momento vuelvo._

 _Ambos esposos partieron dejándola sola, miró a su alrededor y aunque la noticia de saber que se encontraba en su verdadero hogar el embargaba el alma, no podía dejar de lado lo que ocurría con Vegeta, tan solo de pensar en ello era una sensación incomoda en su pecho._

 _Incomoda, salió de la habitación para tratar de averiguar por otras fuentes que ocurría con Vegetaseí y Paragus. El pasillo era bastante grande por lo que se le dificultó recordar cuál era el camino que la llevaba a las escaleras para ir a la planta baja._

 _Cada que avanzaba encontraba el lugar más precioso, ahora que miraba con detenimiento los cuadros podía notar que tenían mucha influencia de la decoración de Tsufuru…¡Claro! Paragus les robó todo, sin embargo Capsule supo resurgir de las cenizas y era más hermoso de lo que era antes._

 _El pasillo con cuadros de arte fueron cambiando a imágenes de los antepasados reyes de Capsule, sus ancestros después de todo…Fue cuando recordó que era el camino por la cual la había conducido Tights, por lo que no estaba tan perdida._

 _Observaba con asombro y detenimiento cada retrato, observaba sus rasgos de sus tátaras y tenían mucho en común con ella, algo que jamás encontró en Tsufuru. Sin embargo la última imagen del pasillo fue la que la acaparó por completo su atención, el rostro de aquel hombre que fue como si estuviera viendo uno de sus sueños…_

 _¡Era él! Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, se acercó más para observar aquel retrato, el hombre de cabellos lavanda que posaba de pie usando su traje de la realeza con su grande capa roja cayendo de sus hombros, era el mismo con el que ella muchas veces había soñado ¡Por fin le podía dar rostro a ese hombre que aparecía en sus sueños diciéndole que jamás la dejaría sola!_

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su padre era quien siempre la estuvo acompañando, ¡El era su ángel! Analizó cada rasgo del hombre, su rostro era demasiado apacible, amoroso, tenía una sonrisa maravillosa y sus ojos ¡Por Dios! Eran tan iguales a los de ella, su mirada estaba cargada de una misericordia que jamás había visto en nadie, ella era tan igual a él._

 _Lloró con más fuerza ¡Odiaba a Paragus! Jamás imaginó desarrollar un sentimiento así por alguien, pero ese hombre se había encargado de romper a su familia ¡Cómo deseaba que él pagara todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado!_

 _Miro por un largo silencio la imagen de su padre, deseo en ese momento que él estuviera con vida y poder abrazarlo aunque sea solo un momento, no se valía lo que le hicieron, el si la amaba ¡Ella si tenía un padre que la amaba!_

 _Fijó mas su atención en ese retrato, junto a la imagen de su padre se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia que posaba sentada sobre el trono, la mujer sobresalía por la maravillosa sonrisa que poseía, sus ojos azul índigo brillaban con intensidad ¡Era el rostro de un ángel! Fue cuando recordó la imagen de la reina en aquel jardín, no se comparaba con la mujer radiante del retrato; la reina de ahora lucía cansada, abatida por el paso de los años, apagada, parecía muerta en vida…_

 _Su corazón latió con fuerza ¡Su madre! ¡Su madre estaba viva! Sus ojos se empañaron de más lágrimas, ¡Necesitaba verla! Giró sobre sus talones y al alzar su rostro jamás esperó encontrarse que detrás de ella estaba todo este tiempo la misma reina que la observaba con dolor y lágrimas en sus bellos ojos índigo._

 _—Dime que sí eres mi hija, por favor.—En su voz temblorosa por el llanto y sentimiento podía transmitir la necesidad de escuchar esas palabras en Bulma. Era un ruego de su corazón de madre.— Dime que sí eres mi Bulmita…_

 _—Mamá…_

 _Bulma corrió hacia ella, abriendo sus brazos siendo recibida del mismo modo por la mujer. Para la peli azul sentir ese abrazo fue un bálsamo para todas sus heridas, aquella mujer de avanzada edad la hacía sentir fuerte, con ganas de vivir, podía sentir amor emanar de aquella mujer sin siquiera conocerla, pero había algo que la unía ella, era un lanzo invisible pero inquebrantable, ¡Jamás había sentido un amor tan puro como en ese instante!_

 _La reina la estrechó con más fuerza, para ella se detuvo el tiempo en ese instante, fue como si la historia hiciera un gran retroceso y frente a ella solo se mostraba la imagen de una pequeña niña, que lloraba y solo quería el abrazo de su mamá. La abrazó con fuerza, sentía a su bebé temblar entre sus brazos y en el gesto más maternal le depositó un suave beso en su frente, para susurrarle dulcemente:_

 _—No tengas miedo mi niña, no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar._

 _Bulma lloro con más fuerza, tantos años había anhelado poder sentir que era el abrazo de una madre, era muy diferente al que le dio Tights, era muy diferente a los que compartió con Vegeta, este abrazo con su madre era tan acogedor, tierno, podía sentir amor en el, un amor desinteresado, el amor más puro._

 _—Mamá…—Susurró entre lagrimas, su voz se veía rota por la conmoción, un nudo se formó en su garganta y el llanto aumentaba con más fuerza, se encontraba feliz, melancólica, era una mezcla de emociones.—Perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que tuviste que sufrir por mi ausencia…_

 _—Tú no tenías la culpa.—A pesar de su voz rota, tenía más fuerza que Bulma para entablar las palabras.—Nadie tenía la culpa, yo sé que te volvería a encontrar, el corazón de una madre jamás se equivoca._

 _—Jamás imaginé vivir este momento…_

 _—Pero estás aquí mi niña.—Sonrió la reina, y fue todo un hermoso poema para Bulma, aunque si hubiera alguien más observando la escena quedaría sorprendido pues era la primera vez que la reina sonreía después de la muerte del rey Brief.— Te amo Bulma, te amo tanto, siempre quise decirte esto._

 _Bulma no pudo más, se quebró por completo frente a los ojos de su madre, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que la amaba y vaya, era el momento más feliz que había experimentado en todos sus diecinueve años._

 _—¿Me…me amas? —Susurró conmocionada, con las lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas rojas._

 _—Desde el momento en que te tuve en mi vientre, todo este tiempo nunca te dejé de amar. Tú y tu hermana son mi más grande riqueza, jamás olvides eso, y así como yo, tu padre las amaba más que a nada en este mundo._

 _La peli azul abrazó de nuevo a su madre, le agradecía a Kami-Sama por este momento, siempre soñó con ser libre, con irse muy lejos de su falsa familia, y pensar que tuvo que vivir todo ese sufrimiento para poder llegar a este momento, sin duda alguna valía la pena._

 _A lo lejos, una encorvada mujer observaba entre lagrimas la escena, ella había visto como la reina había sufrido todos esos años desde la muerte de su esposo y tras ver que volvía a sus brazos la pequeña princesa del oeste sonrió con dulzura, sabía que existía la justicia, que el destino haría todo porque las cosas volvieran a su lugar y con la misma certeza estaba segura que Paragus prontamente sería vencido para ser ahora sí, libres._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

Sonrió hacia la nada, durante ese mes que había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había sido bien aprovechado por su madre y hermana, pues no tardaron en querer recuperar todo el tiempo perdido tratando de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

Para el caso de la heredera era un poco más complicado, pues ahora con su casamiento con el príncipe Upa, que por cierto era un hombre bastante generoso y noble, debía dar mayor atención a las festividades por su unión, varios representantes llegaban para darle los buenos deseos a los recién casados, entregándoles generosos detalles y por ende su estadía en Capsule se prolongaba, por lo que debían hacer los honores.

Aunque la verdadera razón era que Tights estaba al pendiente de la guerra que se vivía en las Tierras del Este, estaba informada día a día y el panorama no era bastante bueno, los saiyajin iban perdiendo, tras la muerte del rey Vegeta Paragus había conquistado pueblos que les pertenecían, y Vegetaseí se escuchaba que se encontraba devastado por la guerra.

Para Tights como su esposo era preocupante la situación, debían estar alerta pues aunque aún no se veían amenazas por parte de Paragus en tomar posesión de las tierras del Oeste, sabía que en cualquier momento podrían llegar pues no tardarían en saber que ellos se habían unido a los saiyajin.

Bulma sabía que su hermana le ocultaba algo, Tights no le contaba todo lo que ocurría en Vegetaseí, siempre le daba vueltas al asunto, le respondía con evasivas o simplemente le relataba algo superficial. La peli azul no era tonta, sabía que para este tiempo Broly ya había arrasado con todo a su paso y que Paragus se había aprovechado de la situación tras la caída del padre de Vegeta.

Ella investigaba por su cuenta, necesitaba saber que ocurría, necesitaba saber de _Vegeta, que seguía con vida,_ y es que desde que se separaron una sensación de vacío se había apoderado de ella, _tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que le ocultaban de su príncipe saiyajin._

Se levantó de su sitió, necesitaba saber que ocurría, incluso aquello le había arrebatado el sueño así como también el miedo por ser encontrada por Broly, se le hacía extraño que en todo ese tiempo ese monstruo no fuera por ella, y tan solo pensar que ese día llegaría, que volverían a lastimar a su familia le daba ira, miedo, rencor, desesperación ¡Cuando serían libres!

Agarró el libro de pasta gris bajo su brazo para adentrarse al castillo, aunque ya era conocido que la hija perdida de los Brief había vuelto, Tights se había encargado de que la noticia no pasara más allá de los más cercanos, por temor a que el rumor se esparciera y llegara a los oídos de Paragus.

Le sorprendía a Bulma ver que los invitados de muchos lugares seguían llegando, jamás había interactuado con tanta gente por lo que se sentía incomoda, así que decidía escabullirse por ahí y leer algo, además que servía para que no fuera reconocida por algún cercano a Paragus.

Estaba todo decidido, lo había pesando mucho pero debido a la efusividad de los últimos días al compartir con su madre y hermana había postergado algo que tenía pendiente, exigiría saber que ocurría con Vegetaseí.

 _—¿Señorita Bulma?_

Inmediatamente reconoció esa vez, detuvo sus pasos en seco y al girar hacia quien la llamaba, soltó una gran sonrisa de lado a lado, jamás espero volver a verlo, a quien la ayudó a que se hiciera realidad sus sueños.

—¡Dende!

El joven duque le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo al verla, corrió hacia ella para saludarla, aunque inmediatamente se corrigió saludándola como correspondía con una cordial reverencia, no obstante para la peli azul no fue suficiente por lo que se lazó a él para abrazarlo, provocando sonrojar al duque con tal gesto efusivo.

—¡Por Kami-sama! —Exclamó emocionada la peli azul separándose de él para verlo mejor a los ojos, notó que el chico había crecido más aunque aún conservaba esa dulzura en su rostro.— Jamás imaginé volverte a ver y mucho menos aquí.

—A mi me da gusto volverla a ver, y mejor aún logró llegar a donde usted me platicó aquella vez, su lugar anhelado.

—Dende…—Susurró con un nudo en la garganta, últimamente estaba más sensible de la cuenta, pero era inevitable no estarlo al vivir todo aquello.— Debo darte las gracias por todo.

—¿Por todo? — Sonrió inocente sin entender las palabras de la peli azul, notó como los ojos de ella comenzaba a brillar ¿Iba a llorar? Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver aquello, ¿Había dicho algo mal? —Señorita Bulma…

—Te agradezco por haberme ayudado a salir de ese lugar donde era infeliz, gracias a ti me diste la oportunidad de ir por aquello que tanto anhelaba, y en el camino descubrí más de lo que esperaba, gracias por todo Dende.

—Pero no hice demasiado.—Sonrió nervioso e inocente, sentía sus mejillas calientes por los halagos de la mujer, sentía bonito recibir esas palabras pero le resultaba penoso.—Solo hice poco…

—Hiciste mucho, gracias a tu ayuda, me cambió la vida para bien, y te estaré eternamente agradecida por ello, no hay manera de pagarte por ello pero quiero que sepas, que aunque tal vez no nos volvamos a ver, puedes contar con una amiga fiel en mí.

El duque percibió la sinceridad en las palabras de la mujer, ella le estaba ofreciendo su amistad, un regalo que no cualquiera daba, sin duda alguna era bastante especial aquella mujer.

—Desde ese momento la consideré una amiga.—Comentó con su característica voz serena.— Aunque esté a kilómetros de usted, yo estaré cuando necesite un amigo.

Bulma le sonrió agradecida, lo que era él, Goku, Milk e incluso el pesado de Raditz, había desarrollado una amistad que sabía era único y especial.

Pasaron parte de la tarde platicando lo que habían sido de ellos durante todo este tiempo, mayor parte por Bulma al contarle todo lo que vivió tras dejar Tsufuru.

El duque por su parte le relataba sobre su separación con los Tsufurujín después de haber visto como Paragus la maltrató frente a ellos, pues los Namekuseí era un pueblo bastante pacífico como para unirse con soberano como Paragus. No obstante Bulma aprovechó la situación para indagar sobre lo que ocurría con Vegetaseí, no le había contado al duque detalles como su relación con Vegeta, para Dende ella era una simple sirvienta que había huido de Tsufuru, sería inverosímil que el príncipe de Vegetaseí se viera involucrado con ella.

—Nosotros venimos de paso a dar los buenos deseos a la unión de la princesa Tights y el príncipe Upa, pero debemos irnos pronto, desde la caída del rey Vegeta todo se ha visto descontrolado, y eso nos involucra.

—Pero tengo entendido que ustedes son pacíficos en esta guerra.

—Sí, pero Paragus con el poder que ahora tiene puede someternos en venganza por no unirnos a ellos.—Suspiró.— Nuestro apoyo era más para los saiyajin, sin embargo me sorprende que los están derrotando muy fácil, sé que tras la muerte del rey y desaparición del príncipe Vegeta se ve todo más confuso para ellos, pero tienen buenos generales al frente y…

—Espera…—Musitó consternada.—¿Cómo que desapareció el príncipe Vegeta?

* * *

Los tacones de sus zapatillas producían un eco que se escuchaba en todo el pasillo, se podía ver molesta, alterada, sus hermosos luceros cielo brillaban pero no había ninguna muestra de lágrimas en ellos, solo se podía ver molestia emanar de ellos.

Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de caoba, suspiró pesadamente pues lo que menos quería era sonar grosera o que conocieran esa facera en ella, pero las palabras de Dende llegaban de nuevo a su memoria, no podía pasar por alto aquello que le estaba siendo prohibido, no después de todo lo que ella les había relatado.

Alzó su mano para tocar la puerta, pero las voces que provenían del interior del cuarto llamaron su total atención por lo que detuvo su acción para acercarse completamente a la puerta y poder escuchar con claridad aquella conversación, sabía que no estaba bien hacer eso, pero bastó escuchar un solo nombre para que la impulsara a hacer aquella acción.

— _Con la muerte de Vegeta ahora las cosas cambian por completo.—_ Escuchó una gruesa voz pronunciar aquello y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se contrajera, pensó que hablaban del padre de Vegeta, sí, seguro era aquello, o al menos así quería consolarse.— _Los Saiyajin eran quien estaban al frente, estaban siendo unos fuertes oponentes para los Tsufurujín pero jamás nos esperábamos que Paragus tuviera un haz bajo la manga como lo es su hijo._

 _—Sabíamos que no tardarían en venir por nosotros.—_ Ahora Bulma reconoció la voz del esposo de Tights, se escuchaba bastante alterado muy distinto a su habitual pacífica voz.— _Debemos movilizarnos cuanto antes, estar preparados para su llegada._

 _—Debo regresar a Namekuseí.—_ Le continuó el otro hombre, a lo que Bulma dedujo que tal vez se trataba del hermano de Dende, el príncipe Piccolo.— _No tardarán en descubrir que nos habíamos aliado a los saiyajin, antes de que Paragus de el primer golpe tengo que tener a mi pueblo preparado. Tienen todo nuestro apoyo, los saiyajin que se encuentran custodiándolos podrán hacer frente y darles tiempo para protegerse, les dejaremos una flota en el embarcadero sur listos para zarpar a las tierras de Karin cuando ustedes lo indiquen, estaremos al tanto._

 _—El ejercito de Broly nos alcanzará…—_ Esta vez era Tights quien hablaba, y la peli azul percibió el miedo en su voz, un miedo que también se apoderaba de su cuerpo.— _No creo que nos dé tiempo de detenerlos…_

Bulma se alejó de la puerta como si esta quemara, sus ojos tan abiertos miraban fijamente a la misma, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, podía escuchar a lo lejos un zumbido ensordecedor así como también los latidos desembocados de su corazón.

Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, quería hablar pero no podía, se veía su voz ahogada y ahora en su mente solo resonaba con fuerza: _Broly viene por mí._

La puerta de caoba se abrió de par en par, dejándose mostrar a su hermana en compañía de su actual esposo y como lo había supuesto, junto con el serio hermano de Dende. Los tres miraron a la petrificada princesa, Tights fue la que inmediatamente se dio cuenta del estado perturbado de su hermana, y algo le decía que había escuchado lo que comentaron tras las puertas.

Con toda la cordialidad característica de ella, se alejó de los caballeros llevándose a Bulma con ella para meterse a la biblioteca que se encontraba al final del pasillo. La peli azul no podía hablar, sentía que el miedo con cada segundo se estaba apoderando de ella, algo que Tights no tardó en dar reparo.

—Estás pálida Bulma.—Murmuró la joven heredera acercándose para tocar su rostro, no obstante la peli azul retrocedió al ver dicha intención, dejando desconcertada a la mayor por su repentina actitud esquiva.— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es…¿Es que jamás pensabas contarme lo que estaba ocurriendo? —Al ver el rostro confundido de la rubia, respiró profundo para poder hablar más claro.— Broly viene por mí ¿No es cierto?

—Escuchaste nuestra conversación…—Comentó incomoda la rubia, lo que menos quería era alterar a su hermana, y al parecer las cosas se estaban saliendo del control de sus manos.— No está bien eso Bulma…

—¡Lo que no está bien es que me oculten las cosas! —Exclamó iracunda, sorprendió a la mayor por esa nueva faceta en su hermana, jamás imagino encontrarse con una Bulma molesta como lo estaba en ese instante.— Tú más que nadie sabe el calvario por el que he tenido que pasar, ¡Tengo el derecho de saber qué es lo que sucede!

—Precisamente no te comenté aún nada porque quería evitar esto.—Se defendió dudosa, pues no sabía cómo tratar con su hermana en ese estado.—Te estoy protegiendo, ¡No tengas miedo! Haré todo lo imposible para salvarte de las garras de Broly no…

—¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que Vegeta está desaparecido? —El tono acusador de Bulma nuevamente tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, cómo del mismo modo su cuestionamiento pues en su rostro se vio reflejada la sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya sabía aquello que le ocultó todo este tiempo.—¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que Broly destrozó Vegetaseí, que se raptó a Tarble ¡Dímelo!

—No quería preocuparte…

—Y que ahora vienen en camino para llevarme con él…—Susurró atónita.— Todo está perdido…

—¡No Bulma! No lo está, encontraremos la manera de ocultarte en lo que ellos llegan. Permanecerás en las tierras sagradas de Karin, nos dará tiempo para ver la manera de detenerlos y…

—Tights…—Susurró en un hilo de voz, el dolor se veía reflejado en el rostro de la peli azul.— ¿No te das cuenta? Broly no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere, y es a mí…

—¡Y no lo obtendrá! —Contraatacó nerviosa, la situación era demasiada tensa, Tights sabía que derrotar a Broly no sería nada sencillo, sí los saiyajin no pudieron detenerlo ¿Qué harían algo Capsule? Nuevamente la muerte amenazaba con hacer una visita a su pueblo, a su hogar.—Sé que después de lo que ocurrió con los Saiyajin ha hecho esa noticia temblar a las demás naciones, todos nos sentíamos protegidos al contar con su apoyo pero ahora tras la muerte del rey y del príncipe Vegeta las cosas han cambiado bastante…¡Pero no por ello dejaremos de luchar! Encontraremos la manera de sobrevivir y…

—Vegeta no está muerto.—Interrumpió firmemente Bulma, con una convicción que logró incluso hacer dudar a Tights de sus palabras.— Dicen que su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado, más no se confirmó que está muerto…

—Bulma…—La rubia cansada, cerró sus ojos para tomar valor ¿Cómo le daría esa noticia a su hermana? Que al hombre que amaba no lo volvería a ver jamás.— El príncipe Vegeta lleva desaparecido un mes, lo último que se supo de él es que salió en cuanto llegó a Vegetaseí a enfrentar a Broly y ya no regresó…poco después encontraron solo su espada y el mismo Broly se encargó de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que él le había quitado la vida…Bulma, lo siento tanto…

La peli azul desesperada mente negaba con su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, no quería creerle ¡Se rehusaba! Sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amenazando con escapar de ellos, su rostro lucía más pálido de lo habitual y su pecho subía y baja aceleradamente por su agitada respiración. Cuando Dende le contó lo que sucedía fuera de Capsule no le quiso creer, pero ahora al escuchar la confirmación en las palabras de su hermana su panorama se veía oscuro.

—No quería contarte esto por la misma razón…—Continuó su hermana intentando acercarse a ella, pero esta retrocedió un par de pasos aún segando neciamente.—Bulma…

—El no puede estar muerto…—Musito con su voz rota y ahogada, su cuerpo temblaba por lo que se dejó desplomar sobre el sillón que yacía junto a ella, sentía que sus piernas no resistirían mas.— ¡No puede estarlo!

—Sé que el príncipe Vegeta era nuestra última esperanza, pero te prometo que no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente.

—¡Tights! Esos desalmados me están quitando lo que más amo, primero mi padre, luego ustedes ¡Ahora Vegeta! Esto debe tener un alto…

—¿Qué estas insinuando? —Murmuró preocupada al ver el rostro desesperado de la peli azul mientras se volvía a poner de pie, ¡Algo le decía que estaría por cometer una locura! —¿A dónde vas?

—No puedo permitir que Broly haga más daño de la cuenta…

—Ni lo pienses Bulma…

—Discúlpame Tights, debo retirarme…

—¡Bulma!

Escuchó como su hermana la llamaba desesperadamente pero no se detuvo un solo momento, solo corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas para estar lo más lejos de todo y todos.

Esta vez dejó que su cuerpo hablara por ella misma y fue cuando dejó soltar todo, la tensión, miedo, angustia expulsándolas de ella para darle paso a la conmoción que la invadía en aquel momento dejándose vencer por el sentimiento. Lloró con fuerza, más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, el vacio en su pecho se hacía grande y un extraño frío se apoderaba de ella, _el no podía estar muerto, no él._

Se sentó junto a la fuente donde una vez había visto llorar desconsoladamente a su madre, ahora era su turno, se echó a llorar que quien la viera era desgarrador el sentimiento que expresaba en ese momento.

Cubrió con sus manos frías y temblorosas su rostro, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, pero estaba sola que podía tener la libertad de expresar lo que su alma sentía en ese momento, pero ¿Y que qué la vieran llorar? Le habían arrebatado al hombre que más amaba en este mundo.

Ella siempre lo intuyó, Broly lo derrotaría con tanta facilidad, solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero había una parte muy profunda de su alma en donde tenía la fe que Vegeta terminaría con ese monstruo, que cumpliría su palabra y que libraría esta guerra como se lo prometió la última vez que lo vio.

Sentía su cuerpo helado, _él le daba calor a su alma, sentía frio sin él._ Sollozaba con tanto sentimiento que no se dio cuenta en qué momento había dejado de estar sola, solo sintió como una mano la acariciaba su cabeza y al alzar sus ojos rojos del llanto se encontró con la mirada apacible de Dende, el adolescente la miraba con el mismo dolor con el que ella lloraba, por lo que rápidamente se arrodillo frente a ella tomándola de las manos, un gesto donde _le expresaba toda su solidaridad._

—No puede estar muerto…—Susurró débilmente Bulma bajando la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad las manos que envolvían las suyas, en como el joven duque la consolaba con ese sutil gesto.— No Vegeta…

—Eres la hija de Paragus ¿Cierto? —Bulma alzó su rostro preocupada, pero para su asombro el joven duque solo la seguía mirando con ese toque inocente en sus ojos.— No te preocupes, siempre supe la verdad.

—Dende, yo…

—Yo sé que tuviste tus razones para haber negado que eras su hija, al ver como ese hombre te trató esa noche supuse que solo era un poco de lo mucho que tu ya habías vivido, por eso me animé en apoyarte más. Poco tiempo después supimos que su hija había desaparecido y tras la victoria de Broly en Vegetaseí esparció numerosos rumores sobre su hermana y supuesta alta traición.

—¿Y tú le crees a esos rumores? —Susurró preocupada analizando cada gesto del duque.

—No.—Sonrió dulcemente, provocando que con ese gesto la peli azul sintiera menos la tensión.— Aunque tal vez acabo de confirmar solo uno.

—¿Cuál? —Murmuró aterrada.

—Tú amor por el príncipe Vegeta.

Bulma frunció confundida sus cejas, se sintió tan expuesta y al mismo tiempo indefensa. Ahora le quedaba claro que Broly se había encargado de desprestigiarla contra todo el mundo, pero lo que realmente le sorprendía ¿Quién le había contado que ella y Vegeta habían desarrollado…algo? Nadie lo sabía, es más ni siquiera ellos, al menos que…

—Te preguntarás como él se entero de ello ¿No? —Continuó con su paciencia característica, impacientando a la princesa.— Al poco tiempo de derrotar al príncipe Vegeta no tardó en irse a vanagloriar sobre su victoria, esparciendo que las últimas palabras que escuchó del príncipe fue que no dejaría que el llegara a ti, pero que nadie se atreviera a amenazarlo o sufrirían las consecuencias del príncipe saiyajin, que todo por un amor fallido…

—Vegeta fue a pelear por mi…—Susurró más para sí misma, pero aun así fue percibido por el joven duque.— Dejó de lado su sed de poder, por solo salvarme de Broly…

—¿Por qué dudar de ello? —Indagó curioso, llamando nuevamente la curiosidad de la peli azul.

—Siempre creí que él me veía solo cómo una estrategia para dar con Paragus y Broly, numerosas veces le pregunté porque me retenía a su lado pero jamás me pudo responder.—Suspiro cansada.— El incluso siempre supo sobre mi verdadero origen…

—De que eres la princesa del Oeste perdida ¿No? —Bulma nuevamente lo miró sorprendida, jamás esperó que Dende estuviera al tanto de la historia.— No te preocupes, eso yo lo descubrí cuando lo llegamos, tuve una breve conversación con la reina Panchy y pude deducir que esa hija de la que me relataba emocionadamente, eras tú.

—Vaya, no estás nada perdido.—Sonrió amistosa, pero al poco tiempo borro su sonrisa al recordar las palabras de Vegeta.— Él siempre supo ello y jamás me contó la verdad, ni porque sabía todo el sufrimiento que tuve que soportar…

—Tal vez solo tenía miedo de no volver a verte.

Bulma regresó su mirada hacia el duque, le sorprendía la madurez que expresaba ese adolescente, además de la paz con la que decía las cosas.

La peli azul sintió sus mejillas tornarse de bermellón, aún recordaba las últimas palabras que Vegeta le dijo y no pudo evitar sentir como una presión fuerte en su pecho se hacía presente, _el la había dejado para ser libre, en que no quería ser más un impedimento para ella, que libraría esta guerra por los dos._

—Soy una estúpida…—Musitó Bulma esta vez siendo Dende el sorprendido por escuchar ese improperio salir de sus labios.— Yo siempre quise escuchar de su boca lo que yo significaba para él, pero Vegeta no es ese tipo de hombres, no…—Sonrió dulcemente.—El habla con los hechos, el me dio la mayor expresión de amor…me dejó ser libre.

El silencio se volvió hacer presente entre ellos, Dende solo se limitaba observarla, mientras que Bulma con su mirada perdida a algún punto sin importancia recordaba los últimos momentos con el príncipe saiyajin, anhelaba sus besos, su presencia, incluso sus peleas. Para ella, saber que estaba con Vegeta la hacía sentir segura, protegida, deseada, _importante._

—Dende…—Susurró tras varios minutos de silencio.— ¿Sabes dónde está Broly? ¿Sigue en Vegetaseí?

—No, tengo entendido que volvió a Tsufuru pero dejó parte de sus hombres desde que tomó la ciudad…

—Sé que también envió de sus hombres, que vienen en este momento a Capsule.

—Sí, gracias a los saiyajin que mandaron un mensaje urgente fue que se están movilizando. Señorita Bulma, debe dejar Capsule cuanto antes.

—Eso es lo que haré.—Susurró con determinación.— Me iré.

—Tengo entendido que mi hermano les proporcionó barcos para que puedan zarpar a Karin, tienen al menos dos días de ventaja antes de que llegue el ejercito Tsufurujín.

—Dende, necesito de nuevo tu ayuda.

* * *

La brisa del mar golpeaba contra su rostro, se podía sentir fresca la tarde-noche, aunque también se podía agregar que los nervios que sentía en ese momento le daba esa sensación escalofriante.

Se colocó bastante bien su larga capa oscura para ocultar su rostro, no es que en realidad la conocieran o descubrieran, el verdadero riesgo ya lo había pasado y ese fue poder escapar del castillo sin que Tights, su madre o cualquier otra persona que la reconociera se dieran cuenta de la locura que estaría por cometer.

—¡Señorita Bulma!

La peli azul fue hacia el encuentro del joven duque que se encontraba junto a un hombre, un hombre que del mismo modo recordaba su rostro bastante bien por lo que lo saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Capitán Nail.—Sonrió conmocionada.— ¡Jamás esperé volver a verlo!

—Señorita.—Le saludó cortes mente, aunque era serio el hombre se podía ver en su rostro un toque de gusto al volver a verla.— Después de aquella vez en Namekuseí creí que le había ocurrido algo terrible.

—En parte sí.—Rio nerviosa recordando su pasado.—Pero…creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en mi vida.

—Prometo no volver a descuidarla.

—Gracias, capital Nail.

El aludido tras intercambiar un par de palabras con el duque Dende, nuevamente se retiró para dejar solos a ambos jóvenes.

Dende se veía más nervioso que Bulma, cuando ella le pidió el favor que en este momento le estaba ofreciendo jamás imaginó que fuera algo como ello, por lo que sentía que estaba haciendo algo muy mal.

—Dende, necesito que cuando vuelvas al castillo le entregues esto a la princesa Tights.—Bulma le entregó un pequeño sobre al duque, quien este lo miró un par de segundos extrañado.— No hay mucho tiempo que perder, no les expliques los detalles, solo dales eso y…gracias por todo.

—Señorita Bulma ¿A dónde va? Aún sigue sin decirme a donde partirá…

—Se que pensarás que estoy loca…pero algo en mí me dice que Vegeta no está muerto…

—¿Piensa regresar a Vegetaseí? —Pregunto alarmado.— ¡Ese lugar es un peligro en este momento! No gana nada con ir hasta allá, las tropas de Paragus invadió el lugar ¡Darán con usted!

—Solo hay una persona que puede derrotar a Broly, ¡No puede seguir destruyendo todo a su paso!

—¡Pero el príncipe Vegeta está muerto!

—No hablaba de él...

—¿Qué?

—Aún hay una última esperanza.

Dende confuso, observó como la princesa le sonrió, sabía que la mujer era fuerte, pues haber sobrevivido todo lo que ella pasó hablaba mucho de su resilencia.

El capitán Nail les dio la orden en que estarían por zarpar, por lo que ávidamente Bulma se despidió del duque dándole un fuerte abrazo, el joven estaba a punto de cuestionarla más pero la mujer no se lo permitió cortando rápidamente su abrazo para ir hacia donde Nail la esperaba.

—¡Espere! Señorita Bulma…¿Qué piensa hacer?

Bulma detuvo su paso a media rampa del barco, suspiró nerviosa, porque aunque quisiera mostrarse fuerte sabía que por dentro lo que estaría por hacer le aterraba.

—Tengo que detener a Broly, no puedo permitir que haga más daño a los seres que amo, en nombre de Vegeta rescataré a Tarble de las garras de esa bestia.

—Pero…

—¡Gracias por tanto Dende! Siempre te estaré agradecida.

No escuchó más Bulma, rápidamente subió al barco, y desde su posición observo como el duque desde el puerto la observaba con una mueca de terror en sus redondos ojos.

La peli azul soltó un gran suspiro cargado de mil emociones, lo había decidido ya, toda esta guerra tenía una solución, ella sería la solución...

—¿A dónde piensa ir esta vez? —Le comentó el capitán Nail acercándose a ella, curioso por la forma en cómo el duque la ayudaba a _escapar de nuevo._

 _—_ Al sur, a Tsufuru.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, no me odien xD  
** **Mi intención era subir el capítulo para cuando la novela cumplió un año ¡Un año! Pues la subí el 2 de noviembre del 2018, y ahora fui actualizando hasta el 2020 que pena xdd PEROOOO deben saber para ese entonces estaba presentando exámenes finales, el semestre se volvió pesado y bueno, el que viene está peor xD  
** **Pero no vengo a aburrirlos con cosas de mi escuela jajaja :c volvemos con la historia:**  
 **Espero que se haya entendido el capítulo, creo que se vio algo lento por todos los díalogos pero era fundamental para establecer los nuevos lazos que se formaron con Bulma, no se preocupen por la acción porque viene intensa, y del mismo modo viene cargada con muchos personajes...**  
 **¡Hablando de personajes! Para el siguiente veremos que onda con Paragus, ese hombre tiene algo en mente...y también Broly, las cosas están feas espero se haya dado a entender la idea jajaja xD**

 **También espero que el tema de la madre de Vegeta y Tarble halla quedado un poco más claro, más adelante se sabrá que pasó en realidad con la reina y Paragus :o  
Y Bulma, bueno se irá a la boca del lobo, que miedo.**

 **Como bien saben, le queda pocos capítulos para que acabe la novela, en mi cabeza cuento cuatro y eso incluye epílogo, pero ahora que empecé a escribir el XVI, tal vez haga uno de más, no sé, pero pues las cosas están en su clímax, por lo que el final de esta historia es en este año...(Espero xD)**  
 **No es cierto jajajaja xd pero si intentaré subir más pronto ¡No prometo nada!**

 **De verdad siento la ausencia, no quería decirles pero lo haré de todos modos, estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo otro fic, será muy breve mi intención quiero que sea de genero de humor aunque no se si lo que a mi me da risa le de risa a ustedes jajajaja es un vegebul, tal vez el domingo lo estaré subiendo, aún lo pensaré.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen al pendiente del fic ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Y por cierto, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Atrasado jajaja bueno solo van 10 días, pero no importa, les deseo lo mejor, que este año esté lleno de aprendizajes para ustedes, que los hagan crecer como personas y de verdad si tienen algo en mente no duden en realizarlo ¡Confíen en ustedes! Y también que el amor y salud no les falte ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Nos leemos, en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **soeandrea:** _Gracias! El traidor pronto se descubrirá, por lo mientras las cosas para Bulma se ven más turbias y de Vegeta, pronto se sabrá que fue de su cuerpo ¡Gracias por leer! y feliz año nuevo :)_

 **Guest:** _Hola! gracias por interesarte en mi historia :) jajaja ay y volví a desaparecer otros tres meses más :c pero la historia no la dejaré votada ¡No! Y bueno, el traidor ya pronto se sabrá quien es, también lo que ocurrió con Celery que *spoiler* anda haciendo de las suyas :o pero ya se leera en el otro capítulo xD Gracias por leerme, y feliz año nuevo c:_

 **AnneBrief7:** _Holaa! gracias por tus palabras, de verdad amo leer tus comentarios ya que me motivan mucho :) sí te entiendo, yo también me enamoro de Vegeta jajaja y es cierto, la comunicación es fundamental, además que ambos son tan orgullosos para asumir lo que sienten con tanta facilidad, pero al menos nosotros si lo sabemos jajaja xd y del traidor, vaya, eres bastante observadora jajaja estás cerca de descubrirlo pero ya se leerá más adelante, en cuanto a Broly, tendrá lo que tanto desea sin necesidad de buscarla :s... Gracias por leer, por el apoyo y feliz año nuevo!_


	17. Uniendo fuerzas

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVI. UNIENDO FUERZAS**

Odiaba que el miedo fuera el pan de cada día en su vida, no recordaba un solo momento donde se sintiera _tranquila, que la paz por fin gobernara en su existencia._

Se llevó sus manos hacia su vientre, la sensación de que se formara un nudo dentro de ella era inminente, incluso era parecido como si le arrebataran el aire. Su pecho dolía y su cuerpo temblaba al punto en que sus piernas no resistirían más, _le esperaba el peor de los infiernos._

Suspiró con pesadumbre, estaba cansada de tanto, de no tener la fuerza suficiente para detener al infernal de Paragus y Broly. Jamás imaginó a que llegara a desarrollar sentimientos negativos por aquellos seres que alguna vez los llegó a amar a pesar de la forma en cómo la trataban. Inmediatamente sus delgadas cejas se fruncieron al recordar cada momento que vivió con ellos, _en esa forma de vida que no era vida._ Ahora todo tenía sentido, ella solo era parte del plan de Paragus en sus siniestros plan de venganza y poder.

Apretó sus palmas en un puño, golpeando la madera del barco donde se sujetaba y lastimándose con ello al realizar tal acción. Su cuerpo tembló de la vil impotencia ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer ella para terminar con todo esto? Sabía que era demasiado débil, _como varias veces se lo había mencionado Vegeta…_

 _Vegeta…_ sí ni el pudo derrotar a Broly ¿Entonces quien más lo haría? Terminar con ese monstruo era imposible, no había ser en este mundo que pudiera derrotarlo. Su cuerpo cada vez se cimbraba más al pensar en todo ello, en que cómo el Tsufurujín arrasaría con todo sin tener clemencia alguna. Una nueva ansiedad se apoderó de ella, quería gritar, llorar, estaba tan cansada vivir día a día con la preocupación de ser capturada por alguno de ellos. Y también estaba la nueva faceta en su vida; _ya no quería que siguieran sufriendo los seres que amaba._

Una lágrima amarga surcó sus frías mejillas, el viento fresco de la tarde noche golpeaba contra su rostro por lo que la sensación de frialdad se apoderaba de su cuerpo; aunque en realidad su cuerpo no respondía desde lo que había escuchado de Dende, _sobre la supuesta muerte de Vegeta._

—Kami-Sama…—Susurró a la nada. En sus ojos se podía ver una mezcla de tristeza y coraje, mientras que su pálido rostro que brillaba bajo los luceros del cielo se encontraba empapado de sus lágrimas.— ¿Por qué nos odias? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir mi vida libre y en paz? _¿Por qué me has abandonado?_

— _Dios no abandona a nadie, ni en la peor batalla._

La joven parpadeó confundida y al girar se encontró con el capitán Nail, que del mismo modo observaba a un punto sin particularidad alguna al cielo. El hombre caminó hasta llegar con ella y recargarse sobre el barandal del barco a su lado.

Bulma permaneció en silencio tras escuchar el comentario del hombre, por lo que regresó a su posición inicial imitando al hombre en mirar hacia el infinito cielo estrellado. El silencio prevaleció entre ellos varios minutos, y aunque eran dos completos desconocidos nunca resultó incomodo ese momento, al contrario para la peli azul le resultó un tanto confortante no encontrarse _sola_ en esos momentos de desesperación.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —El capitán Nail miró hacia ella, esperando su aprobación y ella no tardó en afirmarle en un breve movimiento de cabeza.— Si usted tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle un deseo a Dios, el que sea…—Bulma esperó paciente a que el hombre siguiera con esa extraña interrogante. Sus llamativos ojos azules no perdieron detalle de cada movimiento del hombre; sacaba de una parte de su chaqueta una pipa y con algún cerillo que sacó en alguna parte de su cuerpo la encendió degustando de su sabor. Tal vez el hombre podía tener una apariencia bastante ruda, pero era curioso que para ella no le causara tal intimidación, incluso le proyectaba una imagen segura.—¿Qué le pediría?

La princesa se quedó sin habla ante lo último. Era una buena pregunta, una que nunca antes alguien o incluso ella misma se había cuestionado.

Miró confusa hacia el océano frente a ella, aquel camino que iba directo hacia su tormento. Ahora estaba _más confundida que antes, porque si antes deseaba con fuerza su más anhelado sueño, con todos los sucesos que había experimentado la situación ya era distinta._ No estaba segura que era lo que deseaba, porque ahora en su vida se veía involucrada más personas, y con ello, _nuevos anhelos._

—No lo sé…—Musitó confundida.—Por ejemplo, en este momento desearía tener el dominio propio en mi vida…la fuerza y el coraje suficiente para afrontar aquello que incluso parece imposible…—Sonrió forzada, con una mueca de incredulidad.—Pero Kami-Sama jamás intercedería a mi favor con algo como ello.

—Por supuesto que no.—Cortó el hombre pensativo mirando al frente, sin dejar de fumar su pipa y exhalando con ello bocanada de humo.—No podría darle Kami-Sama algo que ya lo tiene.—Bulma nuevamente giró hacia él, arqueando sus cejas sin comprender su punto.—Nosotros tenemos el libre albedrio de elegir nuestro camino, nuestras acciones. El coraje depende de uno y la determinación con la que lo lleva. Mientras que la fuerza, bueno, todo está en el poder creerlo que uno la posee.

—Lo dice usted porque es un hombre que puede defenderse con facilidad.—Contradijo molesta.—¿Pero y una como puede sobrevivir en un mundo de salvajes? Siempre somos sometidas de una forma u otra. Incluso nuestra palabra no tiene el poder suficiente para intervenir en una guerra. Y no se diga la fuerza…para una no es fácil poder no salir lastimada de todo ello.

—No pensé que usted tuviera una mentalidad así.—Sostuvo el hombre ganándose otra mirada colérica de ella.—No me mal interprete, pero por lo que me comentó el duque Dende, en sus palabras me relató que usted es una mujer que ha florecido incluso en la adversidad. Yo una vez la ayudé a huir de Tsufuru y créame, le juro que pensé que no sobreviviría al viaje, y aquí está después de tanto tiempo regresando al mismo lugar.—Suspiró cansado, mirando esta vez a ella.— Puedo ver en usted que tiene la fuerza y el carácter suficiente para no dejarse vencer. El único problema es que no ha tenido una buena orientación.

—Bueno…—Musitó confundida, procesando cada palabra del hombre que la tomó por sorpresa.— ¿Entonces qué es lo que usted le pediría a Dios?

—Sabiduría.— El hombre sonrió ladino al ver el rostro de ella más extrañado de lo que se encontraba, por lo que siguió su mirada de nuevo al frente hacia el océano sin fin.— La sabiduría suficiente para tomar las mejores decisiones, saber distinguir entre lo bueno y malo. Saber que las acciones que tomo serán lo mejor no solo para mí, sino para todo lo que involucra ¿Usted cree que toma las decisiones correctas? ¿Cómo por ejemplo en este momento?

Bulma se cimbró al escuchar esas palabras en el capitán Nail. Fue como si un balde de agua fría se vertiera sobre su espalda, tanto que incluso la tensión se encontraba en ella a flor de piel, transmitiéndosela al hombre junto a ella. Parpadeó confundida, incluso su mandíbula se había tensado…

Por Kami-Sama, ¿En verdad estaba tomando la mejor decisión? Tembló cada parte de su cuerpo al notar la indecisión de sus actos; las palabras del capitán habían cavado tan fondo en ella que incluso le aterro el simple hecho que _todo_ lo que estaba cometiendo tal vez eran malas decisiones.

—Tarde o temprano todo cae por su propio peso.—Prosiguió el hombre, aún con la entera atención de la perturbada mujer por sus cuestionamientos.—Y solo el más sabio ganará esta guerra.

Tras pronunciar aquello, el hombre giró sobre sus talones para regresar a sus actividades, dejando una vez más congelada a la peli azul sobre si sitio por cada palabra de él. Bulma quería decir algo, preguntar o simplemente poder expresar que era aquello que la dejaba sin habla pero las palabras jamás llegaron a ella. Solo un escalofrío acompañaba su atormentada alma, ahora con miedo de que sus decisiones fueran incluso peores de lo que ella creía que ayudarían.

Su respiración se volvió más densa ¡Demasiado tarde! Ella ya iba camino a Tsufuru y no había alguna otra alternativa…si tan solo hubiera pensado fríamente, tal vez el capitán Nail tenía tanta verdad en su boca sin siquiera conocerla del todo, _ella aún no era lo suficientemente sabia._ Su estómago se contrajo, _cada paso que ella daba no se encontraba segura de ahora en adelante…_

—Por cierto señorita.—Se escuchó de nuevo la fuerte voz del capitán haciendo que ella girara para encararlo frente a frente. El hombre desde su distancia, exhaló un poco más del humo de su pipa dispuesta a seguir hablando.—Olvidé informarle que este barco no la podrá llevar a Tsufuru como nos lo había mencionado al principio. Los Namekuseí hemos cortado toda relación que tenga que ver con los Tsufurujín debido a la guerra. Nuestro apoyo pasó ser exclusivamente del ejercito _saiyajin;_ por lo que desembarcaremos en _Sadala,_ por lo que usted podrá transbordar a un barco que la pueda llevar lo más cercano a Tsufuru, le recomiendo que tenga cuidado. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

La princesa aún con su rostro sorprendido, se pudo apreciar en ella como sus enormes zafiros brillaron con fuerza al escuchar las palabras del capitán…¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Una prueba para restaurar la fe que día a día iba perdiendo? De pronto, una imagen golpeó de lleno a su memoria ¡Claro! De hecho _sí había alguien que la podía llegar a ayudar ¿Cómo se había olvidado de él?_

Con una sonrisa iluminada en su rostro de porcelana, ella negó hacia el capitán dando con esa respuesta en concreto que para nada estaba desconforme con lo escuchado, al contrario ese era la mejor noticia que le pudo haber informado.

Una renovada energía creció en ella, estaba a punto de hacer una tontería y arruinar todo lo que había avanzado por sus impulsos y la ceguera del miedo que quería dominar en ella. Frunció sus delgadas cejas molesta consigo misma ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan tontamente? No, definitivamente el miedo la estaba dominando y era lo que menos quería, era una lucha que llevaba desde el día que abandonó Tsufuru y logró avanzar mucho como para retroceder tanto…

Su siguiente destino no sería Tsufuru, todavía aun quedaba una esperanza más, una de la cual estaba segura que la ayudaría a restaurar su fe en lo perdido, en todo lo que corría peligro y no evitó pensar en _él, ella sabía que aún había esperanza para el príncipe saiyajin_.

* * *

Todo aquel que cruzaba mirada con el altivo príncipe inmediatamente retrocedía su andar, presentándose ante él tan temerosos y sumisos debido a su abismal presencia. Se limitaban a bajar la cabeza e inclinarse a su lado, temían que con alguna mínima falta de respeto hacia el hombre esa fuera la excusa perfecta para dar por terminadas sus vidas.

Sin duda alguna él había cambiado en muchos sentidos, físicamente lucía más fuerte de lo que ya era. Poseía de un aura mucho más oscura de lo normal, de hecho en sus ojos radiaba un toque de sadismo y frialdad que cualquiera que lo mirara quedaba paralizado por la sensación escalofriante que emanaba en sus orbes tan negros como la noche.

Se podía apreciar que había más movimiento del usual en el castillo, pues desde la muerte del rey de Vegeta era una noticia que se había esparcido como pólvora en cada rincón de las tierras Sur, por lo que con dicho evento era más que obvio que el contraataque de los Saiyajin hacia ellos estaba pronto por venir. Las grandes murallas se encontraban resguardadas de la guardia real de Tsufuru, algo que le molestó a demasía al príncipe al apreciar aquellos detalles ¿Porqué seguían comportándose como unos débiles, cuando era más que obvio que _él derrotaría a cualquiera que atravesara esas puertas?_

Notablemente molesto, Broly llegó hasta la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba su padre reunido con los comandantes de las fuerzas de su ejército. Característico de él, no se hizo esperar a ser presentado por los soldados que residían vigilando la entrada del gran salón. Solo con una simple mirada bastó para que el par de hombres temblorosos le hicieran una corta y torpe reverencia para alejarse inmediatamente lo más pronto posible de su presencia. Sonrió petulante y orgulloso, le causaba regocijo ver como temblaban con su presencia, lo hacía sentirse imponente, con el poder absoluto en todo su dominio.

De un solo empujón abrió las puertas de par en par sorprendiendo a los presentes quienes voltearon inmediatamente a él por tal interrupción violenta. Dio un rápido rastreo por toda la habitación de tapices crema para detenerse sobre la imagen de su padre. El viejo lo miró con desmedido asombro por el notorio cambio físico en el aumento de su masa muscular, pero inmediatamente su rostro viró a uno molesto, _tenía demasiados motivos para estar disconforme con su hijo._

El resto de los presentes, en un vano intento de ocultar el miedo que sentían por el hijo del rey lo saludaron con una breve reverencia por absoluto respeto más que nada, ellos sabían que su presencia en ese momento estaba de sobra por lo que decidieron salir lo más pronto posible de la habitación para dejar a solas padre e hijo. Muchos rumores se esparcieron sobre el futuro heredero en cómo había derrotado al rey de Vegetaseí, por lo que huyeron tan pronto de aquel lugar donde compartían el mismo oxígeno con el muchacho, _no querían que el hombre viera debilidad en ellos y en un arranque de ira los matara con la misma brutalidad con la que mató a Vegeta III._

—Hasta que te dignaste en regresar, Broly.—Escupió el rey sin algún ápice de beatitud en sus palabras. El príncipe pudo sentir la tensión que se formó en el ambiente al encontrarse a solas con su progenitor, el viejo se encontraba molesto y sabía la razón de ello.—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Para eso estoy aquí.—La fuerte voz del príncipe vibró en cada parte de esa habitación, más sin embargo jamás intimidó al rey. Se acercó un par de pasos más hacia donde se encontraba su padre, frente a aquel escritorio donde residían varios mapas y rutas marcadas en ellos; todas ellas marcando puntos específicos donde su ejército iba tomando posesión y al mismo tiempo vigilando los pasos del enemigo contrario.—Supongo que a estas alturas ya estás enterado de todo ¿No?

—Lo sé todo Broly, ¡Y ahora por tus estupideces mis planes se asolaron por completo! —Gritó colérico, golpeando con sus puños cerrados contra el escritorio y provocando con ello una gran confusión en su hijo al ver esa reacción en él.— ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡La cosas no debían suceder de esa manera! Me sorprende que todo el tiempo que invertí en ti para que fueras un buen estratega en batallas todo se fuera la mierda.

—¿Me estás diciendo que haberle ganado la guerra a los saiyajin, fue una estupidez? —Bramó iracundo.— Déjame decirte una cosa.—Le señaló con su dedo índice en un aire arrogante, preparándose para lanzar el veneno más mortífero de su boca.—¡Yo he traído la victoria a mi reino! Lo que tú no has podido hacer en todo este tiempo. Ahora dime ¿Quién es el estúpido aquí?

—¡Insolente! —Escupió ofendido.—¡Es mi reino! —Alzó su voz como a el mismo, en su rostro las venas frontales palpitaban con fuerza producto de la ira retenida en ese momento.—¡Aún no eres el rey! ¡Yo tomo las decisiones! Yo digo cuando avanzamos y cuando no. ¡Mi venganza con el rey Vegeta tú la estropeaste!

—Está muerto y eso es lo que importa.—Soltó con desdén.

—No Broly ¡Yo iba a matarlo! ¡Antes quería que el viera como me coronaba con su reino! Además, tu acto repentino nos ha generado un gran problema en las demás tierras.

—¿Qué hay de problema con los otro pueblos? —Replicó con notable resentimiento en su mirada, tanto que incluso su rostro había tomado un tono más cruel en sus gruesas facciones.

—No te ha importado destruir todo a tu paso ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Eso nos afecta en gran parte! ¿Para qué demonios quiero dominios en lugares que ahora están completamente derrumbados? ¡Debías sacar antes todo lo que pudieras! —Suspiró cansado, masajeando sus sienes debido al dolor que experimentaba su cabeza por su furia reprimida.— Destruiste la ciudad de Dees sin piedad alguna ¿De casualidad no te tomaste el maldito tiempo de investigar, en que era aquella misteriosa posesión que sus aldeanos guardaban con tanto recelo? ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!

—Sabes que yo no hago excepciones. A mí no me importa lo que había en aquel patético pueblo, yo solo iba con una sola cosa en mente.

—Claro que sé que no tienes la visión de grandeza ¡Solo piensas con la fuerza bruta! Para tu información, en aquella ciudad escondían de una _milagrosa_ semilla que crece cada década. Solo en ese lugar tiene la fertilidad para poder desarrollarse, pues poseía de una cura que incluso hasta la herida más mortal sanaba con solo un poco de ella. Por esa razón ese lugar lo dejaba intacto ¡Pero tus estupideces lo llevan a arruinar todos mis planes! Lo único que hiciste bien fue matar al príncipe Vegeta. De ahí en fuera me queda bastante claro que aún te falta mucho por aprender.

La tensión aumentaba cada vez más en aquella habitación. Padre e hijo se desafiaban con la mirada, y aunque con todo lo dicho Paragus esperaba que repercutiera en algo en su hijo, sin duda alguna estaba demasiado equivocado. El rostro de Broly expresaba una oscuridad que congelaba la sangre a cualquiera, sus ojos negros irradiaban _odio, coraje, furia hacia su progenitor,_ algo que Paragus reparó de inmediato en ello.

Era una pelea visual, un duelo de titanes pero solo había uno que tenía el domino por completo. Los segundos pasaban y cada vez más aquella habitación circulaba en ella una fuerte vibra pesada. Paragus por su parte frunció sin disimulo sus gruesas cejas, no le estaba gustando el nuevo comportamiento de su hijo, claro siempre había demostrado ser un joven temerario pero en esos momentos donde se enfrentaban entre el mutismo del silencio se podía ver que en su rostro expresaba un _odio_ hacia él, y comenzar a imaginarse que Broly pudiera revelarse contra él ese simple pensamiento le causó un estremecimiento hasta el tuétano del hueso al rey de Tsufuru.

—No estoy de acuerdo en cómo estás llevando todo esto.—Cortó de nuevo el tenso silencio Paragus, con su aún voz iracunda.—Desobedeciste mis órdenes, además jamás te autoricé que hicieras un trato con el _saiyajin_ ¡No pienso aliarme a ese miserable! Y mucho menos dejarle el poder de Vegetaseí ¡Ese lugar me corresponde!

—Sí lo que te molesta es el trato que hice _con el saiyajin_ no tienes por qué darle relevante importancia. Al final el también terminará muerto _como su rey._

—Todo lo llevábamos controlado, con el traidor que teníamos en Vegetaseí era más que suficiente. Pero ahora sigues sumando más personas innecesarias a la ecuación. ¡Sí mis planes no funcionan, tú tendrás que pagar las consecuencias!

Broly soltó una bocanada de aire exagerada de su boca. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo acelerado. Era evidente la molestia que sentía por su padre en ese momento, odiaba que el hombre le ordenara que hacer, _pronto llegaría el final de su reinado y él sería el único al quien obedecerían sin oposición alguna._

—Por ahora solo importa movernos.—Continuó el príncipe con su toque de frialdad en su voz, sin sentimiento aparente.— No dudarán en venir por el príncipe Tarble, _la carnada._

—Por supuesto que lo tengo contemplado. Me informaron que ya empezaron a movilizarse para recuperarlo. Sí por mí fuera, mataría también a esa escoria en este instante.

—Morirá.—Resopló con tanto sadismo, que incluso también sorprendió al rey por la carencia de sensibilidad en sus oscas palabras.— Pero aún no puede, no con lo que tengo planeado. Estoy metiendo presión en todos lados, _con el único objetivo en que ella venga a mí sin que yo la busque._ No solo con el príncipe Tarble, ahora _Capsule es el siguiente punto._

—¿Qué has dicho? —El rostro sorprendido del rey fue todo un poema para Broly. Su notable furia desapareció repentinamente para que diera paso a un rostro con notable incredibilidad en él. Parpadeó confundido al escuchar las palabras de su hijo y al ver que Broly entendió su silencio, el muchacho se limitó a extender lentamente una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro, _sintiendo por primera vez miedo de su vástago.—_ ¿De qué estás hablando…?

—Que lo sé todo.—Sonrió con mayor aversión en su rostro, dando paso a que sus caninos se asomaran generando en él un toque mucho más oscuro.—Sé que Bulma no es tu hija, es la princesa perdida del oeste ¿No? —Paragus arrugó con demasía sus gruesas cejas ¿Cómo demonios es que su hijo sabía de ese secreto? El se había encargado que aquella verdad no saliera más allá de él mismo. En cambio Broly parecía disfrutar ver cómo colocaba a su padre contra la espada y la pared. _A eso se refería, tomar el control de las cosas._ — Así como también sé que tú mataste a la reina de Vegetaseí. Tú siempre la deseaste…—El príncipe comenzó a rodear a su padre, tal como un león hachando a su presa. Podía oler el nerviosismo del rey, poco a poco lo iba desarmando exponiendo sus más oscuros secretos y Broly, con una mirada tan fría y perdida disfrutaba de su cacería.—La hermosa reina Echalotte de Vegetaseí…—Susurró cerca del oído de su progenitor, estremeciéndolo con cada palabra que pronunciaba.—Aquella mujer que prefirió a Vegeta III antes que a ti…

La mirada de Paragus expresaba mucho más que asombro; era una mezcla de miedo y nervios. Jamás se había sentido tan expuesto como en ese momento, no concebía la idea de que su hijo diera con toda esa información que solo _él y nadie más que él sabía de ello._ Le pesaba admitirlo, pero tembló al ver la frigidez en los ojos de su hijo en como gozaba exponerlo. Miró por una brevedad de segundos a su estirpe ¿Quién era? ¿Qué había sucedido en él? Era demasiado notorio su cambio desde que volvió de las tierras del Este, emanaba un aura mucho más despiadada y le daba miedo, porque ese Broly frente a él gritaba con sus ojos que no se detendría hasta obtener sus deseos, _así tuviera que eliminar a quien fuera que se opusiera a sus planes._

—¿Quién fue…?

—No importa realmente saber cómo me enteré de todo.—Le interrumpió abruptamente el príncipe, quedando finalmente frente al rey con una brecha entre ellos lo suficientemente pequeña intimidándolo con esa peligrosa cercanía.—Solo quiero que te quede claro una cosa.—Sonrió con mayor soberbia.—Yo no seré lo suficientemente imbécil como tú, querido padre. Lograré lo que jamás pudiste, de hecho lo estoy haciendo y uno de ellos fue matar a los bastardos de Ouji.—Paragus abrió con demasía su único ojo bueno, en su pupila se podía ver indicios de temor, _sabía que nada estaba bien en ese momento y con su hijo._ Broly por su parte fijó su azarosa mirada en él, la locura estaba instalada en él, cada poro expresaba que su juicio y razón se había perdido por completo.—Y Bulma será solo mía, será la reina de todo esto y ni el bastardo de Vegeta podrá oponerse a ello, yo mismo me encargué de mandarlo al infierno para que se revuelque desde su tumba al ver que ella siempre ha sido mía.

Paragus negó lentamente con su cabeza confundido al escuchar cada palabra de su vástago. No podía ser posible todo lo que estaba oyendo de él ¿Estaba hablando seriamente sobre Bulma? Imaginó por un momento que era una broma de mal gusto por parte del príncipe, pero al ver que conforme avanzaban los segundos y el muchacho seguía con su misma expresión de seguridad y locura en sus palabras el viejo rey tembló de impotencia ¡Imposible! ¡Esto era una reverenda estupidez!

—No sé de donde estás sacando tanta mierda.—Bramó impetuoso el mayor de ellos.—Seguro es una mofa de tu parte ¡Basta con ello!

—Tú sabes que yo no bromeo.—La gruesa voz de Broly se mantuvo cargada recelo e inquina. Paragus lo miró detenidamente y al ver la seriedad en su rostro, _supo que de verdad estaba siendo lo más honesto en sus deseos.—_ ¿Sabes donde estuvo mantenida tu adorada hija todo este tiempo? Efectivamente, con los saiyajin. Por eso di tan rápido con su paradero, incluso la estúpida sin saberlo nos ayudó a derrotarlos con facilidad.—Sonrió ladino.—Pero yo soy más inteligente que tú, y no permití que otro saiyajin se quedara con _mi mujer_. Bulma es mía y de nadie más.

—Entonces era cierto…—Musitó con repulsión el monarca, mirando detenidamente a su hijo con escepticismo en su mirada.—Cuando ella te acusó ante mí que intentaste tomarla…siempre fue cierto…

—Ella es mía, me pertenece.

Paragus se encontraba perturbado para esos momentos. La simple idea de que su hijo tuviera una obsesión por la peli azul le resultaba inverisímil. El siempre creyó que Bulma huyó de Tsufuru por un acto de rebeldía, por mostrarse ante él que podía desafiar sus límites, pero al recordar en la forma en cómo ella le suplico aquella noche que la protegiera de su hijo ahora todo recobraba sentido con mayor fuerza.

La mirada del monarca expresaba todo, era una mezcla de aversión y disensión hacia su heredero. Lo decía todo, era una clara prueba de desaprobación por sus actos e incluso en ella le decía a su hijo que definitivamente estaba en un grave error por su enferma necesidad de Bulma, simplemente lo desaprobaba por completo.

—¡No seas un imbécil! —Vociferó asqueado e iracundo el hombre, barriendo con su mirada a su hijo, emanando todo la desaprobación en ella.— Existiendo millones de hembras, te fijaste en la estúpida de tu hermana…

—¡Ella no es mi hermana! —Gritó enervado, haciendo retroceder a su progenitor por ese salto agresivo hacia él.—Y aunque lo fuera, no me importaría tomarla como mi mujer.

—¡No lo permitiré! —Resopló con total disgusto.—¡Preferiría antes la destrucción de mi reino a que su soberana sea la zorra de Bulma! ¿Oíste? ¡Antes muerto que mi descendencia caiga en una Brief!

Fueron las palabras perfectas para cavar su tumba. No supo en qué momento ni cómo, pero su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente derrumbado contra el escritorio donde residían sus mapas.

El dolor de su espalda al encajarse las piezas del tablero no tardaron en hacerse presente, pero aquella sensación no se comparaba como la que sentía sobre su cuello. Ardía tanto que incluso podía sentir la palpitación de su yugular, todo a su alrededor giraba como un carrusel y al fondo solo escuchaba un agudo zumbido. Poco a poco le costaba más respirar, su cuerpo temblaba y aunque intentaba alejar _el motivo de su estrangulamiento_ aferrando sus manos sobre las de _él,_ sentía que al final pronto iba a morir.

Su mirada aterrada se depositó en la imagen frente a él; Broly sujetaba su cuello con sus fuertes manos, apretándolo sin controlar su abismal fuerza que ahora poseía. El príncipe lucía tan mordaz en aquel momento que incluso Paragus no dudó en que en cualquier momento lo mataría aunque se tratara de su propio padre.

Expresaba una mirada llena tan fuera de él, la locura gobernaba al joven heredero y con ello en sus ojos negros la intensidad por la sed de sangre se veía más presente. Broly no sufría con ello, al contrario, _estaba gozando hacer sufrir a su padre, llevarlo hasta el límite de las suplicas por su miserable vida._

De la nada el hijo de Paragus comenzó a reír demente, sometía más fuerza en el agarre del cuello de su padre y con una mortífera mirada sonrió ladino dejando asomar sus caninos como una bestia a punto de atacar.

Paragus tembló ante esa imagen, peleó con la poca fuerza que quedaba en él, arañó como pudo las manos de su hijo pero cualquier esfuerzo era imposible para salir victorioso de esa batalla. Nunca había visto tan desquiciado a Broly como en ese momento. Lanzó entre forcejeos un alarido, con la única intención de hacer reaccionar al heredero de Tsufuru pero muy por el contrario solo provocó que el joven desquitara más su furia precipitándose más hacia él. La cara de horror que expresaba Paragus era algo que ni su peor enemigo jamás había experimentado, solo su más grande orgullo tuvo ese privilegio, _su adorado hijo._

Le bastó un solo movimiento para que lo arrojara al suelo dejándolo libre de su asfixia. Sonrió maquiavélico el muchacho al ver lo fácil que era manejar a su padre, verlo ahí tumbado sobre el suelo mientras masajeaba su adolorido cuello e intentando recuperar la respiración.

Lo último que pudo escuchar Paragus fueron las fuertes pisadas de su hijo alejarse de su cercanía. Cómo pudo se incorporó del suelo sentándose con cierta dificultad, y al alzar su mirada se encontró con la de su hijo que lo miraba con total desdén desde la puerta de la habitación. _Paragus lo sabía, se había perdido el respeto por parte de su hijo._

—Quiero que te quede claro esto.—Rugió con premura el muchacho.—Bulma regresará conmigo, y si tu intervienes en mis planes te juro que no dudaré en deshacerme de ti.—Sonrió.—Y sabes que yo no bromeo.

No esperó una respuesta más de su padre, se limitó a irse del lugar dejando al viejo monarca desconcertado con todo lo que había escuchado.

Paragus se sentía mareado, tal vez era síntoma por la asfixia provocada por su hijo, pero también estaba el hecho en cómo lo había encarado Broly.

Terror era lo único que manifestaba su pálido rostro, _el verdadero enemigo no era Vegeta, todo el tiempo él lo estuvo criando._

* * *

El clima se mostraba bastante inestable. Se podía ver sobre los cielos que se avecinaba una tormenta y era extraño ya que por lo regular en esas tierras áridas era muy extraño presenciar un clima como tal. Su corazón estaba al límite, de nuevo estaba de regreso a esos lugares donde alguna vez imploró escapar y ahora estaba de vuelta, con una renovada energía dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería.

El viento mecía sus traviesos mechones azulados que se habían escapado de su recogido. Se abrazó a sí misma al sentir la frialdad del lugar. Se sintió tan extraña, era curioso pero incluso el ambiente se mostraba tan carente de esa calidez que emanaba en cada rincón de él, era como si le faltara algo o tal vez ella se sentía de esa forma _al recordar la ausencia de alguien._

Frunció sus delgadas cejas molesta reprendiéndose mental mente ¡No era posible! Ella tenía una corazonada de que Vegeta _no_ estaba muerto ¡No señor! Era curioso, pero sentía que algún lazo extraño los unía, podía sentir aún la energía del hombre o al menos ella lo interpretaba de esa forma.

Suspiró pesadamente, debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar las decisiones más sabias posibles. Sonrió con dulzura al recordar al capitán Nail, sus palabras la hicieron recapacitar de hacer una locura y aunque aún no estaba segura de que su nueva toma de decisión era la correcta al menos tenía la certeza en que no echaría por la borda tan rápido el sacrificio que habían hecho todos sus seres queridos por recuperarla de las garras de Paragus y Broly.

Su rostro se oscureció en tristeza al recordar a Tights y su madre. No lo pudo evitar pero una opresión se hizo en su pecho, sabía que con su huída estarían más alarmadas y no era por menos decir ya que con la situación en cómo había estallado la guerra era evidente que ella se estaba exponiendo. No había día en que le rezaba a Kami-Sama con la esperanza de que escuchara sus plegarias para que protegieran a su familia y su natal pueblo de la avaricia y poder de Paragus, temía que su hogar fuera de nuevo devastado y con ello perder para siempre a su familia.

Pero todo debía marchar de acuerdo al plan, aún había la posibilidad de detener la maldad de Broly y su padre, y esa respuesta estaba a unos pasos de ella.

Bajó la capucha de su capa exhibiendo parte de su cabeza azulada. Había sido precavida durante todo su camino, sabía que para ese momento y en ese lugar ella era un punto blanco de ataque, además estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía pues el capitán Nail aprovecho esos cinco días de viaje en barco informándole como estaba la situación en _Vegetaseí._

Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza, se sentía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo entusiasmada, pues habían pasado ¿Meses? Ya ni recordaba el tiempo, pero estaba segura que era demasiado desde _que los había dejado de ver._

Tras contar hasta tres mentalmente, se animó por fin a tocar la puerta de madera con premura. Esperó paciente a que salieran a su llamado, pero al prolongarse los segundos no veía respuesta alguna. Inmediatamente un panorama de situaciones espantosas atormentaron la mente de la princesa ¿Y sí los habían tomado el ejercito de Broly? ¿Seguirían viviendo ahí?

Volvió insistente a tocar la puerta, cada vez sentía más los nervios de punta ¡Solo le rogaba a Dios que no les _haya pasado nada!_ Y cuando estuvo decida a tocar por tercera vez, escuchó detrás de la puerta unas voces.

Su corazón se agitó, incluso sus manos comenzaron a sudar ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Torpemente se acomodó un par de cabellos de su flequillo detrás de su oreja y al ver como la puerta de la humilde casa se abría con lentitud su corazón se paralizó por completo.

—¿Bulma…?

—Oh…—Sus enormes zafiros brillaron con fuerza, sentía que iba a llorar ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Sí estaba frente al hombre que le debía mucho, incluso que siguiera viva _.—_ ¡Goku!

El hombre de familia parpadeó un par de veces confundido ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Fue todo tan rápido que no le permitió procesar la información, cuando menos lo esperó un rayo turquesa fue hacia él y en pocos segundos ya tenía a la mujer aferrada a él abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bulma comenzó a llorar enredando sus delgados brazos al cuerpo del saiyajin, sentía una mezcla de emoción y al mismo tiempo melancolía por verlo de nuevo. Sentía que le debía tanto, desde que la había salvado de las garras de esos piratas, en cómo la protegió del mercader que amenazó con cortarle el brazo o incluso se había ofrecido en su lugar para que ella no terminara presa. Goku era su única esperanza en ese momento, su salvación pero también estaba ese amigo que la había salvado de tantas y verlo de nuevo, tan sano y salvo sin duda alguna fue una bendición para ella.

Lentamente la princesa se desprendió de contacto físico. Lo miró aún con sus ojos llorosos y rojos, encontrándose con ese rostro tan gentil y bondadoso del chico. El saiyajin sonrió dulcemente, se podía ver la genuina felicidad al verla del mismo modo _sana y salva,_ y ahora en sin dudarlo la jaló hacia su cuerpo dándole un vehemente abrazo.

—¡Creí que jamás volvería a verte, Bulma! —Exclamó jubiloso el muchacho.—¡Vaya! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que nos vimos la última vez? Bueno no importa, pero…¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —Su rostro alegre viró a uno lleno de preocupación, contagiando ese sentimiento a la peli azul.—Tú más que nadie corre peligro por aquí.—Se asomó más para el exterior de su casa como si inspeccionara en que nadie los estuviera viendo, y tras corroborar en que todo estuviera bien, tomó de la muñeca a la peli azul invitándola a entrar a su morada.—Entremos, no debemos arriesgarnos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Susurró confundida siguiendo al hombre.

—Ya te explicaré…¡Milk! —Gritó hacia el interior de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él.—¡Tienes que venir a ver quién nos visitó!

—Espero no incomodarlos con mi presencia a estas horas.—Musitó con un leve rubor en las mejillas la princesa, mirando a su alrededor los detalles de la acogedora casa, _todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba.—_ Necesito hablar contigo, Goku.

—No te preocupes.—Sonrió amistoso invitándola con un movimiento de mano a que lo siguiera.—Ven, seguro no has comido nada…

Bulma sonrió melancólica, el hombre seguía siendo el mismo tal y como recordaba. Antes de dar un paso más escuchó a sus espaldas una exclamación aguda, pero tardó más en girar sobre su propio eje que al sentir como una menuda figura se lanzaba contra ella estrechándola en un abrigador abrazo.

Sus orbes azules brillaron con más fuerza ¡Cómo extrañaba a esa adorable pelinegra! Bulma no tardó en corresponderle ese armonioso abrazo a la mujer de Goku, incluso pudo escuchar como la madre de familia suspiraba con algunas lágrimas debido a la conmoción del momento. El corazón de Bulma se contrajo de ternura y felicidad, recordó sus propias palabras al decir que Kami-Sama la había olvidado en medio de esta guerra _pero estaba tan equivocada, el se había encargado de alumbrar su camino con seres tan maravillosos como lo eran Goku y su familia._

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Chilló emocionada la peli negra abrazando con más fuerza a la princesa.— Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver…—Se alejó de la peli azul sosteniéndola de los hombros, mirándola de pies a cabeza con sus ojos llorosos donde reflejaban tanta ternura hacia ella.— ¡Pero qué hermosa te ves, Bulma!

—Oh Milk, de verdad anhelé volver a verlos una vez más…—La sonrisa de la morena drásticamente se borró de su rostro dando a uno nuevo lleno de preocupación. Soltó a Bulma tal como si su piel quemara apartándose un par de pasos de ella. Bulma miró extrañada a la morena, para después mirar a su esposo quien pareció entender la repentina acción de su mujer, por lo que ahora la pareja inclinó su cabeza ante ella como un _símbolo de respeto.—_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están actuando raro?

—Goku...—Milk se apartó junto con su marido, reflejando en su mirada pánico alguno.— ¿Cómo es que está aquí? Corre peligro…¡Debemos hacer algo!

—Lo sé Milk.—Respondió con una seriedad impresionando a la peli azul, pues jamás había visto una faceta como ella en el rostro del amigable saiyajin.—Debo comunicarme con Raditz y…

—¿Me pueden decir que está pasando?— La pareja nuevamente miró hacia la princesa quien lucía confundida por esa extraña actitud de ellos. Milk se mantuvo sobre su sitio en silencio, sin embargo Goku avanzó a ella marcando una línea de absoluto respeto.—¿Por qué están actuando tan raro? Oh…—Musitó preocupada.—¿Llegué en mal momento?

—No es eso princesa Bulma.— La peli azul parpadeó confundida ante las palabras de Goku ¿Le había dicho princesa? Ella no les había comentado nada sobre su verdadero origen, se presentó como una simple chica que solo deseaba llegar a las tierras del oeste.— Jamás será negada nuestra casa a usted, pero tiene que saber que su estancia en Vegetaseí corre peligro.

—¿Qué? ¿Princesa? Goku…¿Porqué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Sabemos quién es en realidad, su majestad.—Ahora fue Milk la que cortó el mutismo, obteniendo la entera atención de la peli azul. —No la juzgamos ni nada por el estilo, pero la verdad salió a la luz y ahora su cabeza tiene precio ¡No puede seguir en Vegetaseí!

—¿Verdad? —Musitó consternada sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban en cada paso que daba. No sabía si era su imaginación pero tenía la sensación en que su sangre se le había congelado, pues su rostro tomó una palidez que no pasó por alto a la pareja.— No estoy entendiendo nada…yo...¿Porque dicen eso de mí?

La pareja volvió a guardar silencio, alterando con ello más los nervios de Bulma. ¿Por qué estaban tan raros con ella? Espero a que alguno le explicara la razón de todas esas palabras, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar una explicación. Los nervios pasaron a segundo plano, la principal sensación que ahora sentía la princesa del Oeste era malestar reflejándolo en sus ojos azules.

—¿Me van a decir que es eso que callan?

Goku notó la claridad de los sentimientos a flor de piel de la joven su mirada cristalina. Era una mezcla de ansiedad, enfado y miedo. Miró de lleno por última vez a su mujer, indicándole con complicidad en su mirada en que él se encargaría de llevar la situación. Milk por su parte agradeció ese gesto de su marido, pues el llanto de su hijo no se hizo esperar a lo que la madre acudió a él, dejando solos al saiyajin y a la princesa del Oeste.

Sin embargo para Bulma todo esto le estaba sacando más de quicio. No entendía tal hermetismo, podía tener una vaga idea de la cual estaban actuando tan extraños con ella, pero aún así eso no le daba la certeza alguna de poder tener un panorama más claro.

Nuevamente el saiyajin le indicó a que lo siguiera, conduciéndola hasta la cocina para que pudieran dialogar con más comodidad.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió la peli azul, reflejando en sus enormes luceros la duda en ellos.— ¿Hablarás?

—Usted corre peligro.—Habló el saiyajin con un respeto en sus palabras estremeciéndola por su formalidad al dirigirse a ella.— No puede permanecer más tiempo aquí en Vegetaseí, ¿Por qué regresó? ¿La obligaron? —La princesa parpadeó confundida, a lo que el moreno prosiguió inmediatamente al ver la duda en ella, pareciendo que había adivinado que era lo que ella quería saber.— Raditz nos mantuvo al tanto. Desde aquella vez que usted se ofreció a tomar mi lugar en el calabozo. De verdad créame que intenté abogar por usted. Incluso solicité una audiencia por el príncipe para defender la injusticia que habían hecho con usted, pero dicha audiencia jamás se me permitió.—Suspiró pesadamente.—Luego supe que Raditz a usted la estaba custodiando, por lo que Milk y yo siempre estábamos al pendiente de usted a través de lo poco que Raditz nos comentaba, ya sabe usted de antemano que mi hermano no es mucho de palabras pero lo poco que nos decía sabíamos que al menos no le habían impuesto una condena peor.

—A percepción de Raditz, no me espero menos.—Susurró con ironía al recordar los malos tratos que tuvo en el castillo.

—El príncipe Vegeta fue demasiado accesible con usted.—Bulma ávidamente lo miró, se pudo ver reflejado un destello de vida en sus ojos al escuchar el nombre del príncipe algo que Goku notó de inmediato esa reacción en ella.—Tiene una fama por ser alguien tan inflexible. ¿O la lastimó alguna vez? ¿Mi hermano exageró al decir que el príncipe jamás la trató como debía ser?

Bulma miró detenidamente al saiyajin frente a ella analizando su reacción. Era curioso, pero pudo notar un dejo de oscuridad en su mirada al interrogarle sobre sí Vegeta le había hecho algo en contra de su voluntad. Parpadeó confundida, era extraño ver el rostro de Goku con un tinte serio, por lo regular siempre mostraba una sonrisa y una energía tan amigable, pero ver esa faceta en él la estremeció. _Tal vez sus planes si funcionarían como lo había pensado._

—Uh, bueno…no.—Susurró confundida la peli azul al no saber que responder con su interrogante.

—¿De verdad princesa? —Insistió.—¿Jamás la obligó a hacer algo? ¿Propasarse?

La mejillas de la peli azul se encendieron tal cual carmín. Entendía el punto al que se refería Goku, _prácticamente le estaba diciendo que si fue su concubina o algo similar._

La vergüenza golpeó de lleno a su rostro, ¡Esto era embarazoso! Jamás le diría a su amigo que sí había pasado algo con el príncipe pero que aquello ocurrió solo porque ella estuvo de acuerdo todo el tiempo. Su cuerpo se encendió al recordar esos momento con Vegeta ¡Eso era avasallador para ella!

—No…¿Porqué él quisiera propasarse conmigo? —Musitó avergonzada la joven.

Ahora fue el turno en que el saiyajin se le tiñera las mejillas de bermellón. Lo miró a rascarse su nuca, dándole a entender con ese gesto que se encontraba nervioso con lo que estaría por decir.

—Las habladurías vuelan muy rápido.—Susurró no muy convencido el saiyajin.—Se dice que usted…usted era la querida del príncipe Vegeta.

—¿Qué? —El rostro de ella se encendió más, al mismo tiempo que aquella palabra pareció que había gritado pues tomó por sorpresa al hombre.

—Después de la muerte del príncipe y del rey Vegeta, Broly se encargó de esparcir rumores donde la involucraban con el príncipe Vegeta. Y no solo ello, desde antes se escuchaba que el príncipe había perdido la cabeza por una mujer extranjera…todos piensan que esta guerra se está dando por una mujer ¡Por eso usted corre peligro!

Bulma cada vez estaba más confundida. No entendía cada palabra del saiyajin, sumándole que había hablado lo último muy rápido por su nerviosismo. Para ella esto estaba más revuelto que antes, y lo que le había llamado mucha la atención era ¿Cómo es que Broly se encargó de esparcir un rumor como ese de ella? Sus enormes ojos azules se desorbitaron al ir uniendo lentamente las piezas del rompecabezas ¿Cómo es que él, se había enterado que había pasado algo entre ella y el saiyajin?

Mordió su mejilla interior dudativa, aún había muchas incongruencias de las cuales el saiyajin no empezaba por esclarecer. Miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella; sin duda alguna era mucho más joven que ella y a pesar de ello estaba ahí depositando la poca fe que le quedaba en alguien que tal vez podría ayudarla a derrotar a su familia usurpadora.

—Necesito que me digas todo Goku.—Exhaló una bocanada de aire cansada, le urgían respuestas, moverse lo más pronto posible.— Todo lo que está pasando, lo que hizo Broly…en cómo sabes que yo…yo…

—¿Qué usted es hija de Paragus? —Bulma abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escucharlo. Miedo era la palabra exacta para describir lo que se reflejaba en ellos. El cuerpo de ella se cimbró y el no pasó por alto aquella reacción en la mujer. No obstante, para la princesa que había tomado una posición en defensa por cualquier reacción del saiyajin lo único que obtuvo de él fue un gesto _dulce y a pasible._ Parpadeó incrédula, Goku le regaló la sonrisa más sincera y misericordiosa que jamás haya visto en el. La princesa aún a la defensiva miró con detenimiento al muchacho clavando sus enormes ojos azules en el ónix de él, intentando encontrar algún gesto que le dijera que pronto acataría, pero con forme los segundos avanzaban el saiyajin solo la miraba con clemencia.—No tiene porqué preocuparse, no diré nada. Sí antes no lo hice, mucho menos ahora.

—Goku…—Musitó perpleja.—Por Kami-Sama, yo….

—Si le soy honesto, yo siempre sospeché que usted huía de algo, podía ver el tormento en sus ojos desde aquel día que la rescaté de aquellos bandidos. Sin embargo jamás sentí que usted fuera un peligro.—Sonrió de nuevo.— Entiendo que haya mentido para ocultar su procedencia, pues con tan solo haberme dicho que usted provenía de Tsufuru ya era un peligro por lo que pude percibir su miedo.

—Lo siento.—Susurró apenas audiblemente la princesa, en sus ojos se apreciaba la conmoción. Podía oír los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y con pena desvió su mirada.— Tal vez todo este tiempo actué egoísta, por mi afán de querer huir de ese…infierno, ha sido razón suficiente para que ustedes hayan obtenido la furia de Broly…si tan solo…

—No tiene porque darme disculpas. Usted llegó a este lugar sin saber exactamente donde era. El destino la trajo por coincidencia al pueblo enemigo. Yo creo que usted solo ha sido una más de los que han sido víctimas de toda esta guerra, y aún así ha sabido salir adelante sola.

Bulma le sonrió conmocionada, jamás esperó escuchar esas palabras provenir del saiyajin. Le inspiró una renovada confianza, porque podía ver en el hombre una mirada de orgullo hacia ella, expresándole que no temiera, _la ayudaría en esta lucha hasta el final._

—¿Cómo supieron de mi identidad? —Habló de nuevo la princesa, con un poco de más seguridad en su voz.

—Después de la muerte del rey Vegeta y desaparición del príncipe. —El semblante alegre del joven se oscureció. Cerró sus puños conteniendo la rabia que sentía al ver la caía de su soberano, conmocionando con aquella reacción a la peli azul.—El príncipe de Tsufuru y su ejército nos tomaron por sorpresa. Atacaron de la manera más baja y ruin.—Suspiró pesadamente.—Aún me extraña cómo es que lograron penetrar a nuestras tierras sin ser antes prevenidos. Después de la muerte del rey, el príncipe Broly no se detuvo en terminar con todo a su paso. Han sido días difíciles, he obligado a Milk permanecer oculta junto con Gohan…jamás imaginé que el ejercito saiyajin fuera derrotado de esa forma.

—Pero…no tiene congruencia.—Musitó confundida.—¿No se supone que ustedes estaban llevando la delantera en esta guerra? Además, para que Broly pudiera atacar directamente al rey, antes tuvo que tener algún acceso para tomarlo desprevenido y…

—Es evidente que hay traidores.—Le interrumpió fríamente el saiyajin causando un escalofrío en ella al ver la frialdad y determinación con lo que mencionó.—Raditz ya me había comentado que había alguien detrás de todo esto. Por mucho que Broly posea de una fuerza abismal, no es suficiente para que haya podido atacar con demasiada facilidad, hay algo detrás de todo esto que estuvo calculado por años.

—Y ahora tiene a Tarble.— Se llevó sus manos a su rostro. Impotencia era lo que describía a ella y tan solo pensar que _la verdadera causa de la furia de Broly era ella,_ se le revolvía el estomago. Inocentes estaban sufriendo las consecuencias, _y todo por ella.—_ No entiendo cómo es que todo se salió de control…no puede estar pasando esto…

—Después de haber matado al rey no tardó en mandar inspeccionar cada lugar de Vegetaseí…en tu búsqueda.—La princesa alzó ávidamente su rostro hacia él, entendiendo hacia donde quería ir el saiyajin.— El llegó diciendo que él había atacado ya que los saiyajin se habían atrevido a tomar como rehén a su hermana. Después de ello no tardó en gritar a los cuatro vientos que el príncipe Vegeta había deshonrado a la princesa Tsufuru y que no tardaría en cobrar venganza…—Goku cerró por un par de segundos sus ojos, a pesar de la seriedad que estaba empleando para hablar Bulma notó como sus mejillas se tiñeron de bermellón. Se podía notar que le causaba incomodes abordar el tema que ella le incluía y no lo juzgaba, pues se sentía ella incluso peor.—Broly te mencionó, que no descansaría hasta encontrarte así tuviera que arrancarle los ojos a cada saiyajin de Vegetaseí. Poco después de la desaparición del príncipe Vegeta, Raditz me confirmó que en realidad eras hija de Paragus, que de igual modo el tampoco sabía de ello hasta que la muerte del rey Vegeta se empezó a divulgar todo. ¡Por eso le digo que corre peligro! —Su rostro alarmado sorprendió a ella, contagiando el mismo sentimiento a la peli azul.—Usted corre peligro aquí, cualquier otro saiyajin que la reconozca no dudará en entregarla ¡Debe irse!

—No puedo irme ahora…—Susurró nerviosa.—¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—La ayudaré a irse de aquí. Raditz me había dicho que usted se había quedado en Capsule. Iré a buscar un…

—¡No! —Le interrumpió poniéndose de pie de golpe.— No me iré. Precisamente me fui de Capsule en busca de ayuda ¡Hay que frenar a Broly! El no descansará hasta obtener lo que quiere y no solo es a mí. Quiere poder y en su sed de ambición no se detendrá en destrozar todo a su paso, ¡Pero antes necesito ayuda! Yo no puedo hacer esto sola…solo ustedes los saiyajin tienen la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo…Goku…

—Princesa…

—No Goku, tú no me trates así.—El moreno quedó en silencio sobre su lugar apreciando a la mujer, quien en su rostro se vio un dejo de tristeza.— Soy Bulma…Bulma Brief. Hija del rey West Brief, princesa de Capsule de las tierras del Oeste, no dé Tsufuru.—Ahora fue el turno del moreno en mirarla con asombro. Parpadeó confundido ante sus palabras, y antes de que el comentara algo, ella prosiguió. — Paragus me robó de mi hogar, me arrebató de mi familia solo para sus fines ambiciosos. El jamás me vio como una hija, no hubo día en que no dudara en hacerme sentir fuera de su círculo, y todo me quedó bastante claro aún cuando sabiendo que Broly tiene una seria obsesión por mí, jamás hizo algo para ayudarme.

—¿Usted no es…?

—No.—Sonrió con fuerza, sintiéndose por primera vez orgullosa de sus orígenes.—No soy una Densetsu, soy Brief, Bulma Brief. —Con su renovada fuerza, lo miró con detenimiento, extendiendo aún más la sonrisa en su rostro.—Y también soy tu amiga, Bulma, no quiero que me trates por un titulo de la cual no me siento acreedora. Solo soy Bulma.

Goku se limitó a permanecer el silencio analizando cada palabra escuchada por parte de la peli azul. Mientras tanto Bulma esperó paciente y la verdad cayó de golpe a ella. Ella era una Brief, princesa de Capsule ¡No una Densetsu! ¿Entonces porque seguir escondiéndose? La determinación que reflejaba en su rostro era única, ella sabía que encontraría la forma para detener a esa bestia, _en nombre del su padre caído, alzaría con fuerza su apellido de nuevo._

—Trátame como siempre.—Le continuó.—Nada ha cambiado en mí….Goku…—Se acercó hasta el tomándolo de las manos, clavando sus ojos en los de él.—Necesito tu apoyo, hay que detener a Broly cuanto antes…

—¿Pero yo que podría hacer? —Susurró confundido.— Sí había alguien que podía detenerlo y ese era el príncipe Vegeta…sin embargo Broly lo mató ¿Cómo podemos equipararnos con una fuerza como esa, aún sabiendo que derrotó al príncipe?

—¡Vegeta no está muerto!

El grito de la peli azul desconcertó al muchacho, pues el dolor y angustia con lo que lo expresó fue demasiado claro para dejar una impresión en el saiyajin.

Bulma sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, se estaba auto engañando, no quería creer todo lo que le decían de Vegeta ¡Se rehusaba! Algo en ella sabía que él seguía con vida, era como una conexión donde le indicaba que su _príncipe_ seguía luchando en esta guerra llamada vida.

—Han pasado semanas desde la desaparición del príncipe Vegeta.—La peli azul giró sobre su eje para encontrarse con Milk quien sostenía entre sus brazos a su hijo, meciéndolo entre ellos.—Broly fue el que se encargó de decir la noticia por voz propia que él había matado al príncipe Vegeta.

—Raditz no ha descansado en salir en busca del cuerpo del príncipe.—Ahora depositó su atención en Goku, quien lentamente se puso de pie de su silla para posicionarse junto con su esposa e hijo.— Parece que la tierra se lo tragó. Y sí el príncipe llegó a sobrevivir al enfrentamiento que tuvo con Broly, dudo que sobreviva.

—¡No! ¡Me rehúso! —Sus bellos ojos agua marinos se empaparon de lágrimas. Negaba con su cabeza al escuchar a la pareja quien la miraba en total silencio y pésame. Torpemente regresó a la silla donde anteriormente se encontraba. No sabía si era producto de su imaginación o parecía que todo le daba vueltas, incluso su estomago se había tensando con mayor fuerza. Sus manos temblaron, no quería creer que eso fuera cierto cuando todo apuntaba que era la cruda realidad, _no quería pensar en que jamás volvería ver a su orgulloso príncipe saiyajin.—_ Yo sé que está vivo…—Su voz se escuchó rota. Las lágrimas se esparramaron por sus tersas mejillas rojas, conmocionando a los presentes el dolor con el que su rostro hablaba.—Algo en mí me dice que él no ha perdido esta batalla…el sigue luchando por su vida…yo lo sé…

Goku miró de soslayo a su esposa, en ella siempre encontraba la inspiración para decir las palabras adecuadas en cualquier momento, pero sorpresivamente esta ocasión del mismo modo el mutismo había gobernado en ella. Cerró de nuevo sus puños con impotencia, quería salir a luchar, a dar frente a la bestia de Broly y su ejército, pero por otro lado estaba su familia. Estaba consciente en que no podía desampararlos, corrían peligro si los dejaba solos y no se perdonaría si algo les sucedía.

De la nada escucharon un par de golpes contra la puerta. Los tres giraron con sorpresa hacia donde provenía tal ruido y el pánico fue el protagonista en escena.

El saiyajin condujo a las mujeres hasta la recámara de visitas donde alguna vez pasó la noche Bulma, pues era el lugar más escondido de la casa, mientras que las mujeres presas del pánico se abrazaron la una a la otra protegiendo con sus cuerpos al más pequeño del hogar Son.

Bulma sentía las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón rebotar contra su pecho, su cuerpo temblaba sin tener dominio propio en el. Abrazó con mayor fuerza a Milk, quien la mujer sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos a su hijo. La princesa bajó su mirada hacia ellos y se sintió en aquel momento tan culpable, el miedo que reflejaba la morena era tan palpable que incluso la conmocionó. Fue entonces que su estomago se contrajo, pensando que tal vez alguien la pudo haber seguido y ahora sufrirían las consecuencias aquella familia de la cual la estimaba con demasía.

Le dolió como nunca ver el temor en sus amigos, pensar que ella era la causante de todo este desastre le carcomía el alma. Jamás imaginó que sentiría odio hacia alguien, un sentimiento tan venenoso, hostil y frío, _odiaba a Broly, lo odiaba por ser la razón de sus temores, lo odiaba porque el simple hecho de existir y sabía que toda esta agonía no terminaría hasta que ese hombre estuviera muerto._ Pero su mayor aberración era por _Paragus, por ese ser desalmado sucio y ruin que incluso hasta estos momentos no se cansaba de perjudicar su vida por su avaricia._

Esto debía parar, porque así como los Son existían más familias que del mismo modo sufrieron de los estragos de los Tsufurujín. Estaba harta de vivir en el miedo, la incertidumbre, sabía que ella tenía la solución para detener a esa bestia infernal pero aún había una esperanza, aún existía un poco de luz antes de cometer su propio suicidio.

— _¿Raditz?_

Ambas mujeres se voltearon a ver después de escuchar a Goku pronunciar aquel nombre conocido. La tranquilidad volvió de nuevo a ellas dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en una gran bocanada, no obstante esa sensación para la joven madre solo duró un instante pues al comprender quien era aquel invitado sabía que el panorama para su amiga peli azul seguía siendo peligroso.

Milk estuvo por advertirle a Bulma en que permaneciera en esa habitación hasta que ella le indicara cuando era prudente salir, pero tardó más en pensar aquello que ver como la peli azul saliera inmediatamente al encuentro de su cuñado.

Bulma ya no pudo ver el rostro alarmado de la morena quien intentó vanamente detenerla. Cuando menos se dio cuenta sus pasos ya la habían llevado hasta donde se encontraban los hermanos y con ello, su repentina aparición dejó atónito a los presentes.

—¡¿Tú?! — Raditz tambaleó sobre su sitio al ver a la peli azul, quien la mujer lo miraba con una determinación en sus resplandecientes ojos azules desconcertándolo un poco.—Cómo es que…¿Cómo?

—¡No digas nada Raditz! —Se adelantó Goku interponiéndose entre su hermano y la princesa, mientras que el soldado seguía sin quitarle la mirada a ella en un estado de incredulidad.— Tienes que escucharnos…

—¡Muévete Kakarotto! — Gritó molesto queriendo ir hacia ella, pero el saiyajin menor anteponía con su cuerpo una barrera entre ellos.— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No debiste volver!

—¡Contrólate Raditz! —Le siguió Milk, quien llegaba con su hijo en brazos mientras que el pequeño lloraba producto de los gritos de los adultos.— Todo tiene una explicación.

—¿Explicación? —Gruñó irónico.— Aquí no hay más que decir, esa mujer.—Le señaló acusador.— Hemos hecho de todo por ella, ¿Qué haces aquí? Todo lo que hizo el príncipe Vegeta fue en vano, ¡Esta lucha es por ti!

—He venido por su ayuda.—Respondió ella con seguridad, aunque en su interior le había calado las palabras de su antigua escolta.— ¡Broly no se detendrá! Tú sabes por cuenta propia lo que es capaz de hacer ese hombre. No podemos seguir esperando a que dé el golpe final ¡Solo ustedes pueden derrotarlo!

—¿Y pretendes que confié en tus palabras? —Vociferó el soldado con su demandante voz.— ¡Nos mentiste! Y ahora mi pueblo y mis soberanos han caído en tu nombre ¡Toda esta guerra es por ti!

—¿Mentir? ¡Cómo querías que les confiara algo tan peligroso para mí! No hubo día en que no me tuvieran en la mira y cuestionaran cada palabra que decía, en especial tú. Y a pesar de todo ello ¡Jamás hice algo en contra de ustedes! —Gritó enervada.— Mi única culpa fue haber querido escapar de ese infierno y haber dado en este lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existía ¡Pero oh claro! ¿Se preguntaron alguna vez como llegué hasta acá? ¡Yo solo quería irme muy lejos, donde no me lastimaran! Y el maldito destino me arrojó a este lugar. Estoy cansada de todo esto…—Su voz se rompió, bajó la mirada expectante de los presentes.—Ya me cansé de esconderme, de huir y vivir con miedo. ¿Hasta cuándo terminaran los días en que vea perder a los que amo? Tú más que nadie sabes que no soy hija de Paragus, solo fui otra más de sus presas para abastecer sus ambiciones. Tú viste como la reina de Capsule lloró al reconocerme…¿Cuándo será el día en que el miedo se esfume de mi vida? Ya me cansé, ya no quiero ver como a las personas que amo las alejan de mí, ya no más.

Raditz frunció sus cejas, se podía ver malestar en su mirada y aunque mostrara en su rostro molestia que era percibida a los presentes en su interior sabía que ella era otra víctima más de Paragus y su engendro, tal como le había comentado Nappa. Desvió su mirada hacia otro punto, no le gustaba verla a los ojos, eran tan claros y puros que le resultaban incómodos, pues él estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad y mentiras en su vida que chocar con esa mirada llena de verdad le era incomodo.

Sintió un suave roce contra su brazo a lo que inmediatamente giró en busca de esa pequeña caricia encontrándose con ella cara a cara. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, nunca se percató en qué momento Kakarotto había dejado de ser una barrera entre ellos, solo ya tenía frente a él aquella mujer de la cual su príncipe luchaba en silencio por ella.

—Lo siento si jamás te dije la verdad.—El soldado miró hacia donde reposaban los finos dedos de ella sobre su brazo, provocando que con ese sutil gesto en el interior de él una descarga eléctrica lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.—A pesar de todo, depositaste tu confianza en mí cuando estabas en busca del traidor y con todo y nuestras peleas, siempre te he considerado mi amigo…Vegeta, Nappa y Tarble siempre supieron toda la verdad, si callé todo este tiempo era por el peligro que corría y aún así…de nada sirvió.

—El príncipe Vegeta te dejó en ese lugar para protegerte.—Se deshizo de su toque como si le quemara la piel, aunque en realidad solo lo desconcertaba.—Incluso dejó un escuadrón para resguardar Capsule mientras que él regresaba a pelear contra Broly…

—Debe regresar.—Intervino Goku.—Corre peligro ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—No.—Su hermano lo miró con molestia, a lo que agregó.—No es prudente. El ejército de Broly acaba de llegar a las tierras del Oeste. No sé como ese malnacido se está enterando de todos nuestros movimientos pero por el momento el escuadrón saiyajin hará frente, sumándole a las fuerzas de los de Karin.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Musitó aterrada Bulma.— Cómo qué…

—Nos informaron como se están moviendo sus tropas. Hace dos días llegaron a las tierras del Oeste, van en dirección a Capsule.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios de ella, se pudo escuchar el dolor desgarrador con el que dejó salir las lágrimas de sus azulados ojos. _Atacarían de nuevo a su familia, su hogar, su gente._

Ansiosa, pasó de largó a su ex escolta para salir de la casa. Esto había sido demasiado, era evidente que Broly estaba rastreando sus movimientos y con ello estaba metiendo presión, _todo lo estaba ganando él._

Antes de tan siquiera tomar el picaporte de la puerta sintió como la mano fuerte y grande de Raditz sostuvo con celeridad de su muñeca impidiendo dejarla huir. La princesa miró alertada al hombre, quien el mismo la observaba con desaprobación evidente en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué estás pensando hacer? —Gritó energúmeno el soldado.—¡Si pones un pie afuera, todo lo que ha hecho el príncipe Vegeta por protegerte no habrá valido la pena!

—¡Suéltame Raditz! —Zanjó entre forcejeos.— ¡No puedo permitir que haga daño a mi familia!

—¿Y qué pensar hacer, eh? ¿Ir corriendo a él y decirle que por favor ya no haga más destrozos? —Replicó irónico.—¡No seas tonta mujer! Utiliza tu cabeza que tanto alardeas, no lograrás nada más que echar por la borda todo lo que el príncipe hizo por ti.

—¡Estoy harta de ver perder a los que amo! —Sus ojos llorosos incomodaron a Raditz, obligándolo a mirar a otra parte.—Primero mi padre, luego mi familia y ahora Vegeta ¡Ya basta!

La habitación se llenó del más tenso silencio. Raditz se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia una dirección contraria a donde se ubicaba la princesa, se podía ver molestia e incomodes en su rostro, incluso sus brazos lucían tensos bajo la vista que regalaba el hombre.

Por otro lado la pareja permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer. La forma en cómo la peli azul se rompía ante sus ojos los dejaban sin habla; era tan desgarrador y deprimente que incluso Milk se abrazó a su marido conmovida por el dolor que emanaba la joven princesa del Oeste.

Bulma sentía su cuerpo entero temblar de vil impotencia, quería encontrar una solución pero el panorama presentado era peor al que esperaba. Su estomago se revolvió, necesitaba vomitar, gritar, golpear lo que estuviera a su alcance para así poder sacar la rabia que sentía, y aún así con todo ello no lograría ni una cuarta parte poder expresar su furia interna.

Cerró con fuerza sus puños hasta el punto que sus manos se volvieron rojas, alzó su mirada atormentada con la esperanza de encontrar algo de apoyo pero para su asombro se encontró con rostros sin fe aparente. ¿Cómo le haría? Necesitaba apoyo, ella sola no podría con Broly y las únicas personas que realmente la podían ayudar en ese momento sus rostros expresaban todo lo opuesto.

—Debemos detenerlo.—Habló decidida la princesa, atrayendo la atención de los tres en la sala; cada uno sorprendiéndose por el coraje y valor que comenzó a brillar a través de sus orbes azules.— Sí quieren que esta batalla tenga honor, debemos atacar cuanto antes y yo no podré hacerlo sola ¡Necesito de su ayuda!

—¿Crees que no estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos? —Alegó ofendido Raditz avanzando hasta ella.— ¡Hemos perdido cientos de saiyajines que han luchado con honor! No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Sé muy bien de lo que hablo, Raditz.—Interrumpió enervada la princesa.—Me consta lo que el ejercito saiyajin está haciendo para detener a los Tsufurujín, pero para detener a Broly se necesita mucho más que eso.

—¿De qué hablas, Bulma? —Intervino por primera vez Goku, separándose un par de pasos de su esposa.

—Para terminar con Broly necesitamos mucho más que un ejército. Tengo un plan y para ello he venido hasta aquí….—Suspiró cansada.— Necesito ayuda para lograr esto. Broly a quien quiere es a mí ¿No es así? Pues lo obtendrá, yo iré a él, pero lo que él no sabe es que detrás de ello habrá un plan de ataque, uno que ni el mismo se dará por aludido…

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he odio.—Bramó el hermano de Goku.— Planeas ser la carnada, ese es el punto ¿No? Tú no podrás con ello, eres demasiado débil como para afrontarlo…

—¡Es por eso que necesito su apoyo! —Saltó embravecida, cansada de que nadie entendiera su punto.— No puedo seguir viviendo encerrada, escondiéndome en cada maldito lugar para que el no me encuentre mientras miles de inocentes mueren por su obsesión. ¡Aún hay que rescatar a Tarble! Broly está jugando con todos, su único objetivo es empujarme a su encuentro sin que el menee un dedo más…y lo obtendrá, pero lo que él no tiene en cuenta es que yo tengo una cuartada. El piensa que los saiyajin me odian desde que se encargó de desprestigiarme, el sabe que solo cuento con el único apoyo de Capsule y por ello ha ido a reprimirlos…por ello lo tomaremos por sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? —Susurró confundido Goku, cruzándose de brazos frente a su pecho pensativo.

—¡Yo no pienso apoyarte! —Nuevamente interrumpió Raditz, ganándose una mirada enfurecida de la peli azul. —No tienes una idea de cómo funciona esto, lo único que ocasionarás será nuestra muerte.

—Raditz, piénsalo…¿De verdad has visto que los saiyajin estén avanzado? —Prosiguió Goku en un tono sereno, en comparación de los demás que lucían exaltados.— Tú mismo me lo dijiste, desde la desaparición del príncipe Vegeta con Parsley al frente no se ha logrado grandes avances. Cada día que pasa estamos perdiendo, unos a otros se matan pero nadie ha dado con Broly…yo…—Musitó inseguro.— Yo tampoco quiero seguir viviendo con el miedo de que a mi familia le pueda pasar algo. Ya me cansé de tener que escondernos ¡ Quiero pelear! En nombre de cada saiyajin muerto, en nombre del rey…y del príncipe Vegeta.

—Sé que lo que les propongo es arriesgado.—Agregó un poco más calmada Bulma, aunque en sus ojos expresaban un brillo debido al salto de fe que le regaló su amigo Goku.—Pero si queremos parar con todo esto, la única manera de dar con Broly es a través mío. Sé cómo llegar a él, cómo podemos perpetuar Tsufuru sin dar aviso de nuestra presencia. Debemos tomarlo por sorpresa y rescatar a Tarble. Pero yo solo no podré hacer esto…—Raditz la miró fijamente a sus ojos, siempre le llamó la curiosidad que aquella mujer hablaba incluso con la mirada pues expresaba todas las emociones a través de ella, y en ese preciso instante incluso él mismo se sintió contagiado por la fuerza que ella trasmitía en esa renovada fe de lucha.— Son mi única esperanza…

Raditz se alejó lo suficiente dándole la espalda a los presentes, mientras que Goku quien seguía permaneciendo cercano a su esposa, avanzó hasta Bulma expresándole en su mirada una confianza que incluso le arrebató una sonrisa a la princesa. Ella podía ver a través del moreno la determinación, donde que al principio se veía la indecisión ahora daba paso a convicción.

—Cuenta conmigo.—Espetó el muchacho ganándose una amplia sonrisa de la princesa, notando como sus orbes brillaron con fuerza al escucharlo, la _esperanza_ volvía a ella. —Pelearé hasta el final, para proteger no solo a mi pueblo si no a mi familia.

—Goku…—Susurró angustiada Milk, ganándose la mirada de su marido y Bulma.—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Tembló sobre su sitio al ver la seguridad en su esposo, y de alguna extraña manera le pareció ver un brillo jovial por ir a esa tan planeada batalla.—No…no puedes…¡No quiero perderte!

—Debo ir.—El saiyajin en una postura tan seria se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros. En Milk se podían ver lágrimas en sus ojos negros, miedo y desesperación. Ella no pudo contenerse más y se arrojó a la calidez de su pecho, rezándole a todos los Dioses en que esto fuera una sola broma de su esposo.— No me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando el momento en que a ustedes los maten. Antes daré lo mejor de mí, prometo que vengaré cada muerte y velaré su bienestar. Tú y Gohan son lo que más me importa y no permitiré que los lastimen.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que funcionará?

—No lo sé, solo sé que confío en Bulma.—Sonrió volteando hacia la peli azul que observaba la escena amarga en silencio.—Tiene un plan poderoso, peligroso pero que puede ser incluso más efectivo de lo que están haciendo las tropas saiyajin.

—No quiero perderte…

La morena se aferró más al cuerpo de su marido, obteniendo con ello un abrazo que la envolvió por completo bajo esa pared de acero del saiyajin.

Bulma escuchaba los sollozos de ella e inmediatamente un sentimiento de culpa la invadió por completo. Ver a Milk en ese estado la dejó helada, luego pensó en el hijo de la pareja, sintiéndose tan egoísta por haber llegado con los Son implorando su ayuda. En su necesidad por querer detener a Broly dejó de lado muchos aspectos, y entre ellos se encontraban la morena y su hijo.

—Sí esto no funciona…te juro que…maldita sea.

La princesa dirigió ávidamente su atención hacia la ronca voz que pronunció aquello. Arqueó confundida sus cejas al no entender las palabras de su ex escolta, pero solo le bastó cruzar mirada con la de él y poder descubrir en ella de lo que él quería comunicarle. No pudo evitarlo, el destello de esperanza en sus ojos brillaron con total fuerza, una renovada energía creía en ella y las ganas de ir en busca del malnacido de Broly ahora se sentía mucho más segura.

—Entonces…—Musitó atónita.— ¿Me apoyarás?

Raditz mantuvo su mirada sobre la de ella bajo un silencio que logró incomodar a la princesa. Se podía ver como el soldado debatía entre hacer caso a su instinto o a su razón. La situación que estaban enfrentando era demasiada delicada, estaba cansado de ver perder a su raza en manos de seres como Broly o su padre.

Frunció molesto sus gruesas cejas, el estaba consciente que no durarían más y bajo el cargo del incompetente de Parsley las cosas se mostraban mucho más turbias. Profundizó con mayor intensidad su mirada hacia la de ella, chocando contra ese par de orbes tan grandes y deslumbrantes, eran demasiado azules, los ojos más claros que alguna vez el pudo haber visto, y de cierta forma, lo más puros y nobles pues podía notar que la esperanza depositada de ella en él era totalmente genuina.

Cerró por un par de segundos sus ojos, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire pesadamente. Tal vez si la escuchaba…su idea incluso le resultaba mucho más efectiva que los mismos planes de Parsley, aunque no dejaba de ser peligrosa.

Con determinación la volvió a mirar, esta vez quedándose congelado sobre su lugar sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica le recorrió su cuerpo, pues siempre había encontrado en Bulma una especia de magnetismo que le daba un singular poder del que ella misma desconocía. Al mismo tiempo le golpeó una pregunta que siempre le había impacientado ¿Por qué el príncipe Vegeta estaba haciendo todo esto por ella? Y del mismo modo el solo se respondió; _porque ella era especial, por esa mujer valía incluso la pena morir._

—Quiero cobrar venganza, por mi pueblo, mi rey, por nuestro orgullo saiyajin.—Respondió el hombre, alzando su barbilla con superioridad.— Sí tú eres la única forma de llegar con esa bestia, aunque me sea desagradable, aceptaré ir contigo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella fue la respuesta a todo. Brincó emocionada hacia el soldado para abrazarlo de su fuerte pecho, provocando que él se desequilibrara de su posición y no fue tanto por el peso de ella, si no por la repentina reacción de la mujer que lo puso en alerta.

Con las mejillas en tonos bermellón, Raditz la alejó de él como si con tan solo rozarla quemara, mientras que Bulma aún con la felicidad invadida en su cuerpo retrocedió un par de pasos para verlo con ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos, dejando por un par de segundos deslumbrado al soldado al presenciar semejante belleza emanar de ellos.

—¡Debemos movernos ya! —Inquirió Bulma, mirando tanto a Raditz como a Goku.—No podemos perder más tiempo.

—Antes llevaré a Milk y a Gohan a la casa de mi suegro.—Añadió Goku bajo la atenta mirada preocupada de su esposa.—No puedo dejarlos solos. No tardaré, la casa del señor Ox Satán se encuentra a veinte minutos de aquí.

—Partiremos mañana.—Nuevamente la ronca voz de Raditz atrajo la atención de los presentes, en especial de la peli azul que lo miró con demasiada confusión.— No puedo ir contigo por el momento.

—¿Cómo? —Musitó ininteligible la princesa.

—Vine por un poco de provisiones. Pero debo irme, no descansaré hasta encontrar el cuerpo del príncipe Vegeta ya sea vivo o muerto. —Suspiró pesadamente, encontrándose con el asombro en la mirada de ella, el estaba consciente del impacto que tendría aquello en la peli azul, y al ver como el rostro de ella se iluminó con esas palabras todo le quedó más claro _.—_ Todos lo han dado por muerto, pero no descansaré hasta encontrar su cuerpo y que tenga una digna sepultura. Por ello vine aquí, mi rumbo quedaba la casa de Kakarotto y necesitaba algunas provisiones.

—Vegeta está vivo.

Los tres miraron escépticos a la joven peli azul. La convicción con la que pronunció esas tres palabras lograron impactas a los presentes en la sala.

Ella por su parte, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos incluso temblaban ¡Se resistía a la idea de no saber más del príncipe saiyajin! Ella tenía una corazonada, había algo en su interior que le decía que el estaba más vivo que nunca, y al escuchar que Raditz estaba en búsqueda de él una vehemente necesidad por ir en su busca emergió de su pecho.

—Yo sé que él sigue con vida…—Susurró detenidamente.— Él es demasiado fuerte como para perder la vida en manos de Broly…yo sé que él sigue luchando…—Dirigió sus ojos azules a los oscuros de Raditz, que seguía estoico sobre su lugar al escuchar la determinación en las palabras de ella.—Iré contigo, buscaremos a Vegeta.

—Es peligroso.—Se adelantó el soldado, mostrando una leve preocupación en su rostro, algo no muy habitual en él y mucho menos en motivo a ella.— Y no pienso irte cuidando, solo atrasarás más mi camino…

—¿Más peligroso que enfrentar a Broly? —Saltó ella enérgica.—¡Iré contigo! No puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos, ¡Vegeta puede estar agonizando! Necesitamos encontrarlo lo más pronto posible…

—En ese caso, yo también pienso ir.—Intervino Goku, con ese toque emocionado en su voz, tal como si fuera enfrentarse a la aventura más grande su vida. Bulma lo miró emocionada, mientras que Raditz solo le regaló una mirada desaprobatoria.— Debemos apoyarnos, hermano. Y del mismo modo protegeré a Bulma, tengo un compromiso con ella.

—No lo sé…

—Encontraremos a Vegeta.— Soltó de nuevo segura ella.— No descansaré hasta encontrarlo . Iremos contigo quieras o no.

* * *

Restregó su rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía tan cansada y tensa, había perdido el apetito y el sueño. Su rostro lucía tan demacrado que cualquiera que la viera nadie la reconocería a cómo ella era antes.

La tristeza se podía ver reflejada en sus rostros como la preocupación. Cada día que pasaba la ansiedad crecía en ella ¿Por qué Bulma habría tomado una decisión como esa? Lo primero que le vino a la mente es que ella fue en busca del príncipe Vegeta al enterarse de su muerte, pero inmediatamente descartó esa hipótesis, pues no le encontraba sentido en que se expusiera de esa manera y menos a un lugar donde estaba marcada como la principal traidora y razón del estallido de esa guerra.

La siguiente idea aún le aterraba más que la primera ¿Su hermana era capaz de ir hasta Tsufuru para enfrentarse a Paragus y su hijo? De tan solo suponerlo su cuerpo temblaba, incluso su estomago se revolvía de la impotencia al sentir esa ansiedad por la forma en cómo se encontraba en riesgo la peli azul.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Bulma dejó Capsule, el miedo que sentía Tights por su hermana menor era su pan de cada día. Hacía todo lo posible para buscarla, tanto así que mandó parte de su guardia a rastrear las rutas de los barcos que zarparon aquel día, y con toda esa información no le era suficiente para dar con el paradero de la peli azul.

Sumándole al temor que sentía de haber perdido de nuevo a su hermana, su madre fue la que reaccionó peor ante esa situación. Al principió intentó ocultarle la verdad pero la reina no era tonta, ella preguntaba por su hija y al descubrir que se había ido de su lado la mujer cayó en una depresión al punto en que perdió el apetito por completo.

Panchy Brief en una sola semana se deterioró por completo, no quería salir de su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Tights. Lo peor de todo es que su estado de salud era delicado y ahora con la desaparición de su hija, tanto su estado de ánimo como su cuerpo se veían bastante mal.

Tights quería gritar, quería de alguna forma desquitar la tensión que cargaba día a día. Por una parte estaba Bulma, por otra el estado de salud de su madre y encima sumándole a la ecuación su reino que estaba en peligro por la guerra. Ella desde niña había cargando con el peso de todo, intentaba ser fuerte, ser el reflejo de aquellos que necesitaban un sostén, pero esta vez estaba siendo diferente. Estaba cansada, cansada de llorar, de vivir en agonía, de cargar con todo ella sola. Y quería venganza, matar a ese ser miserable que se encargaba en cada momento de arrebatarle lo que más amaba, Paragus debía pagar por todas sus atrocidades.

Las campanas del pueblo comenzaron a replicar con insistencia. En un primer momento ella no lo percibió ya que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero las fuertes pisadas del corredor la hicieron salir de su trance emocional.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe de par en par, dejándose mostrar a su esposo que lucía perturbado. Los ojos índigo de ella se alzaron rápidamente hasta encontrarse con los marrones de él, y al ver el miedo reflejados en ellos, ella se paralizó por completo. El sonido de las campanas llegó a sus oídos, penetrando de una forma irritable al punto en que sentía punzadas en su cabeza.

Su corazón latió con fuerza desmedida, se acerco tan pronto como pudo a su marido que lucían tan aterrado como ella. Su piel se erizó por completo al tocar las manos frías de él, trasudaban y temblaban, a lo que ella se contagió de aquel sentimiento.

—Están aquí…—Susurró el príncipe Upa, sosteniendo con mayor fuerza las manos de su mujer entre las suyas, cómo si pretendiera de esa manera darse valor a cada uno.— Llegó el ejercito Tsufurujín…

—N-no…¡No podemos! —Gritó aterrada.— Avisa al general Tenshinhan que prepare la artillería…tenemos que…

—Debemos llevarnos a tu madre…—Musitó intranquilo su marido.—Vienen por ella.

—¿Qué…?

Pronto se hizo escuchar cómo eran atacadas las murallas del castillo, cientos de soldados desfilaban hacia la entrada principal para hacer frente y los gritos dieron paso para infundir temor.

Tights corrió hacia la ventana que daba hacia el exterior de los jardines. Veía que sus hombres estaban lidiando con las fuerzas Tsufurujín. Deseo poder decir algo, gritar aunque sea pero un nudo se formó en su garganta, su estomago se tensó de tal forma que las nauseas la invadían y ahora sus piernas se volvieron pesadas…estaba aterrada y su cuerpo se encargaba de expresar su temor bajo el temblor de él.

Las grandes puertas del castillo se derribaron para dejarse mostrar a las tropas de Paragus, y con ello los ojos desorbitados de Tights gritaron lo que su boca no podía hacer.

Miedo, solo podía sentir eso.

* * *

Llevaban dos días caminando en las profundidades del la parte boscosa de Kamenin. Era un lugar algo retirado de Vegetaseí, la distancia entre ambos lugares te hacías mínimo un día a pie o seis horas a caballo, pero debido a las condiciones en cómo se encontraban los saiyajin y la princesa su recorrido se veía mucho más lento.

Tanto Goku como Bulma se guiaban de Raditz. El soldado les había indicado de todos los lugares posibles que pudo haber dado el cuerpo del príncipe, guiándose de acuerdo por donde desembocaba el rio pues por lo entendido, lo último que supieron de Vegeta es que enfrentó a Broly cerca del rio que iniciaba por la montaña Paoz.

Por lo que Kamenin era el siguiente lugar del mapa, lo que no contaron es que esa una zona selvática por lo que era más difícil de encontrar algún indicio de vida civil que los pudiera auxiliar con la búsqueda del príncipe.

La noche había caído en aquel lugar, a pesar de que el clima era bastante húmedo y bochornoso, se podía rescatar que el cielo estrellado en esa parte del planeta lucia más bella que nunca, o al menos así lo veía Bulma. La princesa se dejó caer de golpe al suelo, recargando su espalda contra el árbol más próximo para reposar un poco, pues estaba siendo más cansado de lo que imaginó y su cuerpo estaba cobrando factura de ello.

Fijó su mirada aguamarina al fuego frente a ella, el calor se sentía más infernal debido a la fogata, pero era necesaria ya que debían alimentarse lo más pronto posible pues llevaban ya día y medio sin probar bocado alguno. Goku se había encargado de salir a zar algo, dejando a ella a cuidado de Raditz.

Cerró sus ojos cansada, no había noche en que al realizar tal acción deseaba con fuerza en que al momento de abrirlos despertara en su hogar, junto con su familia, rodeada de la tranquilidad de Capsule. Deseaba que al abrir los ojos todo esto fuera una pesadilla, que en realidad jamás existiera ni Paragus, ni Broly, deseaba tanto poder despertar y no tener miedo de vivir más a escondidas de ellos…y también estaba Vegeta, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar a su lado, rodeada de su cálido cuerpo, oliendo exquisita aroma que el desprendía, poder tocar su rebelde cabello azabache y mirar a esos ojos tan negros que le erizaban hasta la médula ósea…quería estar con él, solo con él.

Dolorosamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose frente a ella una fogata que danzaba bajo la noche calurosa de aquel lugar. A su alrededor podía divisar extenso follaje verde, troncos con la cuales mantenían vivía la fogata…y ella sola, bajo la inmensidad de la noche. Sintió cómo sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, tenía miedo, miedo de que sus planes no funcionaran como ella creía, de exponer a sus amigos, a su familia, de no volver a ver a Vegeta. Deseo cómo nunca la muerte de esos dos miserables, su odio por ellos iba en ascenso, eran unos seres tan repugnantes que el simple hecho de recordar que alguna vez intentó obtener algo de afecto de ellos, se le revolvía el estómago de puro asco.

—Al parecer el imbécil de Kakarotto se le complica cazar algo decente, o tal vez a él ya lo cazaron.— Escuchó decir a Raditz quien entraba entre la oscuridad de la selva con más troncos para avivar la leña.— Está tardando mucho.

—Dudo que encuentre algo, ya es tarde.—Musitó ella, se veía cansada pues en su voz se escuchaba pasividad, algo no común en ella.—Lo mejor será por la mañana buscar algo.

—Por mi o por Kakarotto no hay problema, podemos durar más días sin comer. En cambio tú mírate, no resistes un solo día, eres una debilucha.

—Es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor.—Interrumpió ella sorprendiendo al moreno, pues él esperaba una reacción enojada de ella por su comentario, pero por muy al contrario de ello, solo obtuvo una mirada _pasiva._ —Quiero dejar de ser débil, de depender de que me salven ¿Me entiendes? Quiero saber cómo enfrentar a quien sea…a saber defenderme de Broly.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso? —Susurró escéptico, cruzándose de brazos.—No es mi culpa que seas indefensa.

—Quiero que dejen de pensar eso de mí —Se puso de pie avanzando hasta él, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente por esa actitud firme, _la hacía ver mucho más poderosa, más fuerte, más hermosa._ —Quiero que me entrenes, al menos saber manejar una espada, saber cómo dar en puntos débiles…de acuerdo a mi plan que tengo con Broly, para que se pueda llevar a cabo debo antes saber defenderme ¿Me ayudarías?

* * *

Se alisó un par de veces los pliegues que se formaban sobre sus piernas, se podía ver un poco apenada pues no era común ni bien visto que una mujer usara de ropa masculina, como lo eran un par de simples pantalones y camisola.

Deseaba poder tener un espejo próximo a ella, le causaba mucha curiosidad cómo lucía usando ese atuendo, y aunque iba en contra de los protocolos con los que creció, encontró que esa vestimenta era mucho más cómoda que los pesados vestidos con corsé que usaba a diario. Ajustó por última vez el pedazo de tela sobre la camisola dándole alusión a un cinturón, pues la ropa de su amigo Goku era evidentemente grande comparada con su menudo cuerpo, pero mucho más flexible que las armaduras de Raditz.

Salió de las sombras para encontrarse con el impacientado saiyajin que llevaba vientre minutos dando vueltas alrededor de la fogata. El estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero al tenerla frente a él todo los improperios por su tardanza se esfumaron por completo. La menuda princesa portaba de unos pantalones holgados de color café, con una camisola blanca que lucía remangada y un trozo de tela roja sujetaba las prendas alrededor de su ceñida cintura para que estuvieran más ajustadas a su cuerpo.

Definitivamente no era nada femenino lo que ella usaba, pero curiosamente encontró que aquella mujer seguía luciendo hermosa aún sí usara solo un costal de papas.

Apenada por la forma en cómo él la veía, decidió cortar con ese contacto visual, imaginó que él se estaría burlando interiormente pues no era propio de una dama usar algo como ello, pero la verdad es que los pensamientos del soldado distaban mucho de ello.

—¿Podemos empezar ya? —Inquirió nerviosa y molesta, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado prestado la muda de Goku.

—Sí…—Susurró confundido, a lo que el parpadeo rápidamente para tomar una espada y entregársela a ella, quien gustosa la aceptó.—Solo que hay un inconveniente.—Ella dejó de mirar maravillada la espada para verlo a él con una mueca de asombro y curiosidad.—Tu cabello es muy largo, te será incomodo manejarte con él. Debes amarrarlo como el mío o cortarlo.

La peli azul inmediatamente se llevó su mano libre a su cabello ¿Cortarlo? Era cierto que era demasiado largo, le llegada a la cintura y por obvias razones difícilmente podría manejarse con ello estorbado en su cara en cada movimiento.

Una opción era amarrarlo, era fácil hacer ello…pero pensó bien el sentido profundo que abarcaba hacer algo tan simple como cortarlo. Su hermoso, azulado y largo cabello era muy representativo para ella, muchos años se había encargado de cuidarlo, no se trataba de algo superficial o banal, simplemente era parte de su esencia, de su persona, era la representación de lo que ella fue en un paso…

Entonces la idea de cortarlo no le pareció mal, pues aunque para cualquiera pudiera parecer que lo hizo por comodidad, lo que en realidad representaba era un nuevo cambio en su vida. Quería empezar todo de nuevo, dejar esa Bulma llena de temor que vivió encerrada en Tsufuru por muchos años. Bulma Densetsu había quedado atrás, ahora Bulma Brief gritaba querer tener justicia, tener libertad, ser independiente.

Tomó la espada con fuerza entre sus manos, se arrodilló lo suficiente para tener soporte en su acción, mientras que con la otra mano libre sujetó en forma de coleta el largo de su cabello. Estaba dispuesta a dejar todo ese pasado doloroso atrás, en todos los ámbitos, y si quería cambiar debía deshacerse de todo aquello que le recordara Tsufuru, y una representación era su cabello. Cerró sus ojos armándose de valor, y en un rápido pero certero movimiento, con el filo de la espada cortó los largos mechones dejándolos esparcir sobre el suelo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza desmedida, incluso podía sentir sus manos sudar y temblar, pues al ver sus largos mechones azules sobre sus piernas sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, y extrañamente se sintió tan bien hacer eso…se sintió libre.

Sonrió nerviosa y excitada, era una sensación difícil de explicar pero ahí estaba ella, más decidida que nunca a dejar el miedo atrás. Se puso de pie bajo la asombrada mirada del saiyajin, el hombre no esperaba que ella hiciera algo como ello. La miró con su nuevo corto de cabello que lucía corto, llegándole apenas a los hombros. Y maldita sea, seguía luciendo igual o más hermosa la bruja azul, sumándole que incluso juro ver a una enérgica princesa frente a él, no, mejor que eso…una digna guerrera.

—Estoy lista.—Sonrió orgullosa, alzando la espada frente él.— Demuéstrame todo lo que sabes.

* * *

Jadeó cansada, dejándose caer de bruces al suelo cayendo de boca arriba. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, sus piernas temblaban así como sus brazos los sentía tensos, pero la satisfacción que reflejaba su rostro lo decía todo.

El saiyajin por su parte se sentó junto a la fogata mirándola, esa mujer siempre lograba impresionarlo, era impredecible, llevaron dos horas entrenando, claro enseñándole movimientos básicos y para mayor de su sorpresas ella aprendía muy rápido, sin duda alguna su inteligencia radicaba en muchos sentidos.

Decidió dejarla descansar un poco, la mujer lucía cansada parte por la falta de alimentación, pero además su cuerpo menudo resistía poco, por lo que primero debía tener condición para soportar más la tensión de los enfrentamientos.

El estuvo a punto de burlarse de ella al verla reposar sobre el follaje, solo con el único afán de molestarla cómo era de costumbre, pero unos extraños ruidos del interior de la selva hicieron que borrara su sonrisa ladina para dar paso a un rostro serio y calculador.

—Te dije que te impresionaría.—Alardeó orgullosa la princesa, siguiendo en la misma posición boca arriba.—No soy tan débil como creías, bueno como todos cre…

—¡Shh! Silencio…—Susurró cautivo poniéndose de pie, tomando su espada entre manos con una posición de ataque.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me callas? —Gritó ofendida la peli azul enderezándose para mirarlo con sus delgadas cejas fruncidas.—Todos los saiyajin son igual de groce…

—¡Silencio! —Le cortó nuevamente, mirándola con total reprensión.— Estamos rodeados…

—¿Qué…?

Antes de que ella pudiera completar su interrogante, saltaron a ellos un grupo de hombres armados acorralándolos por sorpresa. Bulma como pudo gateo hasta llegar con Raditz, quien el saiyajin ya había hecho un barrera con su cuerpo para protegerla, pero era evidente que ellos dos contra al menos veinte hombres no lograrían mucho.

Lo último que vieron antes de tan siquiera poder defenderse, fue como aquellos hombres los tomaron como rehenes, encapuchándolos de las cabezas para que no vieran a donde fueran trasladados.

Ninguno de los trucos de defensa que le enseñó Raditz a Bulma le fue efectivo en aquel momento.

* * *

Sintió como su cuerpo se azotó con fuerza a una superficie dura. Por más que gritara o se remolinara logró zafarse de sus captores. Intentó esta vez arrastrarse por el suelo al sentir la superficie rígida, pero una fuerza opuesta a ella la arrastró de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba, obligándola a gemir de dolor.

De golpe le arrebataron la capucha con la que su cabeza iba cubierta, dejando que el fuego frente a ella golpeara su vista debido a las sombras que permaneció cautiva al menos media hora. Miró llena de pavor a su al redor, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Raditz, y efectivamente le se hallaba junto a ella, pero la diferencia es que el hombre cuando le fue arrebatado la capucha, lucía inconsciente.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, ¿Lo habían matado? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estuvo a punto de gritar, no obstante una imagen frente a ella la dejó paralizada.

—Bulma.—Le saludó Goku, quien también lucía amarrado de sus extremidades cómo ellos, mirándola con una sonrisa tranquila que la desconcertó ¿Cómo podía estar así cuando su hermano estaba muerto? —No te preocupes, el está bien. Lo golpearon porque se resistía mucho, pero despertará dentro de poco.

—Goku…¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡¿Por qué nos trajeron?!

—No sé.—Musitó confuso.—Cuando me captaron escuché que ellos mencionaban que debían protegerse…y también cuando lo noté ya estaba en este lugar, aunque no sé…no parecen malas personas…

—¡Solo a ti se te ocurre pensar de esa forma! —Bramó molesta la peli azul.

—¡Ustedes dos! —Tanto Bulma como Goku miraron hacia el hombre que se acercaba ellos. Era bastante bajito y calvo. No era viejo, de hecho era joven, se veía como de unos veinte años o menos, pero a pesar de ello poseía de mucho carácter en su forma de hablar.—No tienen derecho de hablar, no hasta el que viejo Muten Roshi de su veredicto final.

—¡No tienen ustedes el derecho de hacernos esto! —Gritó la princesa, ocasionando que el joven retrocediera sorprendido un par de pasos por la furia de la mujer.—¿Por qué nos han traído a este lugar? ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros?!

—Ustedes son saiyajines…—Bulma pudo percibir desprecio en las palabras del joven y al mismo tiempo temor, incomodándola un poco por la forma agresiva con la que la retaba con la mirada.—No dejaremos que usen nuestros territorios para la guerra, somos una comunidad pacífica ¡No queremos que los Tsufurujín lleguen a nosotros! Ustedes lo saiyajin solo los atraen, así que tendremos que deshacernos de ustedes si es necesario…

—¡Nosotros no queremos hacerles nada! —Nuevamente alegó ella, pero más que molesta, se pudo ver algo temerosa.— No estamos de parte de los Tsufurujín, ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que ustedes existían!

—¡Mentira! —Vociferó el chico.—No les creeremos más, nos hemos estado escondiendo de todos ustedes, perdimos nuestro pueblo por su maldita guerra y ahora vivimos escondidos en medio de la nada ¡No creeremos de nuevo en ustedes!

—¡Pero no! Escucha…

— _¿Qué pasa aquí?_

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar la avejentada voz. El joven que segundos antes se veía agresivo con la princesa inmediatamente tomó una actitud de sumo respeto ante el hombre que salía de su tienda. Era anciano, bastante a decir verdad. Portaba de un bastón de madera, de con flexión delgada y posición encorvada.

El viejo llegó hasta ellos, mirando sus rehenes con detenimiento, pero mayormente en la princesa.

—¡Muten Roshi! —Habló el joven, colocándose a su lado.—Los encontramos a las orillas del rio. Son saiyajines. Por lo tanto, se convierten en sospechosos.

—Vamos Krillin, no seas tan alarmista.—Continuo el viejo acercándose a Raditz que lucia inocente.— ¿De verdad tuvieron que noquearlo?

—¡No dejaba de protestar! Además es bastante fuerte y grande…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Inquirió el anciano mirando a Bulma y a Goku.—Vaya, lucen muy cansados y débiles.

—Más bien ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Rugió Bulma con braveza. El viejo sonrió al ver la valentía con la que lo estaba desafiando, mientras que el joven abrió desorbiados sus ojos ante semejante falta de respeto a al hombre.

—Oh, mi nombre es Muten Roshi, líder de los pocos sobrevivientes de Kamenin. El es mi mano derecha, Krillin Acares. Lamento que mi gente haya sido algo salvaje, pero estamos en una situación en que todos son enemigos automáticos nuestros.

—Me imagino.—Susurró con ironía la mujer.

—Mi nombre es Son Goku.—Intervino el joven saiyajin, atrayendo la atención de todos.—El es mi hermano Raditz, y ella es Bulma, Bulma Brief. Nosotros no estamos aquí para invadirlos, estamos buscando a alguien que lleva perdido por muchos días…

—Espera…—Espetó el viejo, mirando esta vez a la princesa.—Con que te llamas Bulma Brief.—Sonrió pensativo.—Que linda señorita es usted…¡Krillin! —El chico se irguió sobre su lugar, esperando la orden de su jefe.— Desátalos, no hay problema con ellos.

—Pero Muten Roshi…

—¿Señorita Bulma?— La aludida lo miró confundida, mientras que al mismo tiempo el joven de nombre "Krillin" le quitaba las sogas de sus extremidades.—¿Podría acompañarme? Tengo algo que podría interesarle.

—¿A mí? —Musitó extrañada, y al mismo tiempo preocupada pues no le daba mucha confianza todo ese escenario que se presentaba frente a ella.

—Sígame, por favor.

No perdió más tiempo para ir detrás del hombre, no sin antes escuchar la recomendación de su amigo que cualquier movimiento del viejo que la hiciera sentir el peligro, que no dudara en gritar.

Corrió para alcanzarlo hasta su tienda, sentía sus piernas tensas debido al entrenamiento que tuvo antes con Raditz por lo que sus movimientos eran torpes, pero aun así eso no le imposibilitaba ir con aquel hombre, pues su curiosidad era más grande que su dolor físico.

Al adentrarse a la tienda, encontró que estaba algo desordenada. Había muchos mapas por donde quiera, como al mismo tiempo instrumental de herbolaria predominaba por donde quiera. A juzgar del mugar y por las cosas que poseía, aquel anciano era un curandero. Depositó su atención hacia un mortero donde había una extraña mezcla verde con aroma a legumbres. Se veía fresca, y junto a ellas varios vendajes cubiertos con sangre residían sobre la pequeña mesa donde preparaba sus soluciones.

—¿Qué hacen por estos lares? —Indagó el hombre, recogiendo del suelo algunas hierbas aromáticas que había olvidado colocarlas en su sitio.

—Estamos buscando a alguien…—Declaró ella, siguiendo deleitándose con cada rincón del lugar.—Pero dudo que se encuentre por estos rumbos.

—¿Estás segura? —Bulma regresó rápidamente su mirada hacia la del viejo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pues la luz que expresaba aquel señor en su rostro decía mucho y a la vez nada. No…no podía ser posible…—Será mejor que le eches un vistazo al fondo, tal vez yo tengo a esa persona que tanto buscan.

Ella parpadeó confundida ¿A caso era posible ello? Se movió tan rápido que incluso el dolor de sus piernas pasó a segundo plano. Las palpitaciones de su acelerado corazón las sentía traspasar su pecho.

Bastó solo cinco pasos para llegar al fondo de esa tienda, sus manos temblaban, solo debía deslizar aquella cortina que la separaba de _aquello que creía suponer._

Y cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

Era él, era su Vegeta…y estaba vivo.

* * *

 **N/A: Nuevo capítulo, después de varios años jajaja ok no xD**

 **Lo importante, Vegeta esta vivo ¡SII! :)**

 **Lo malo, Broly ya está haciendo sus maniacadas ¡Ah! :(**

 **Faltan más cosas, aun me falta exponer todo lo oscuro que puede ser Broly, por lo que se vienen capítulos donde se vera el lado más oscuro de él. Así que pues, su maldad no tiene límites, al menos en mi mente xd**

 **Igual este capítulo me costó, ya quiero llegar a la parte de la acción pero antes debo plantear las bases y los procesos psicológicos de los personajes. Por lo que los que quieran ver sangre y destrucción no coman ansias, se vendrá en el momento justo y bien detallado jsjsjsjs**

 **Y ya se que me contradigo mucho xd esta novela en mi cabeza es corta pero al escribirla me sale mas cosas, no puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuantos capítulos quedan pero si se que son pocos, el desenlace está próximo :O**

 **Ok ya, seré más breve en mis notas de autor.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Any-Chan, soeandrea, Cloe, Beth, Hazel, Adriana y a los cuatro anónimos que me dejaron review ¡Gracias! gracias por dejarme sus palabras lindas, les juro que me motivan mucho y al leer la satisfacción que les provoca esta historia, a mi me hace enormemente feliz. Es gratificante saber que algo que haces con amor, rinda frutos. gracias todos de verdad.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo, gracias por su apoyo!**

 **PD: Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía jiji**


	18. Siempre has sido tú

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVII. SIEMPRE HAS SIDO TÚ**

Su corazón latió con fuerza desmedida, por un momento imaginó que se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente ¡Pero por Kami-Sama! Era real, tan real que incluso todos los sonidos que la rodeaban pasaron a segundo plano, dejando solo en ese espacio reducido a ella y la imagen de un moribundo Vegeta.

Hizo caso omiso a las palabras del viejo Roshi que le mencionaba en aquel momento. Por puro impulso corrió lo más veloz que le permitieron sus piernas para llegar hasta donde reposaba el cuerpo vendado de pies a cabeza del hombre. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el príncipe, sintió como un nudo se le formó en la garganta como al mismo tiempo el oxígeno se le escapó por completo de sus pulmones. Instintivamente se cubrió su boca con sus manos frías y temblorosas, nunca imaginó ver a Vegeta en ese estado tan deplorable, aquel hombre que alguna vez irradiaba arrogancia y fuerza ahora luchaba por mantenerse vivo.

La conmoción que generó tal imagen en la princesa la destruyó por completo. Su mandíbula se tenso como su menudo cuerpo tembló al mismo tiempo. Lágrimas surcaban sus pálidas mejillas y con el corazón a punto de detenerse, se arrodilló junto al príncipe pasando su delicada mano sobre la frente del moreno, queriendo que con esa sutil y cálida caricia poderle transmitir que ahí estaba junto a él, y del mismo modo convencerse a ella misma que su príncipe estaba vivo.

—Es un hombre muy fuerte.— Susurró a sus espaldas el viejo Roshi, captando la atención de Bulma.— Para las condiciones en las que lo encontré, me sorprende que aún siga con vida…

—Disculpe...—Le interrumpió la princesa en un hilo de voz mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de sus manos.— ¿Dónde fue que lo encontró? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué tan…?

—Tranquila muchachita.—Sonrió apacible el anciano apoyando su peso contra el bastón de madera que portaba de un lado a otro.—Te prometo que responderé todos tus cuestionamientos, pero antes quiero algo a cambio.

Bulma arqueó sus cejas confundida. Miró de soslayo la imagen del príncipe que parecía que le costaba respirar y al regresar su atención hacia el anciano frunció sin disimulo aparente su entrecejo. Era evidente que aquellas palabras las mal interpretó al momento, por lo que "Muten Roshi" rió por debajo negando con su cabeza al comprender el repentino mutismo en la joven.

—No es lo que estás pensando niña.—Rió con su voz avejentada, avanzando hasta llegar al otro extremo de la cama para verla frente a frente, teniendo como barrera entre ellos el cuerpo del príncipe.— No estoy diciendo que no sea susceptible a los encantos femeninos, pero eres demasiado pequeña para mí.— El comentario no le causó gracia a Bulma, provocando que la princesa lo mirara con un toque de repudio. A lo que él decidió dejar de lado los chistes para dar paso a lo importante.— Quita esa cara, no es nada malo, confía en lo que te diré…

—No confío en nadie.—Exclamó ella sujetando con fuerza la mano del príncipe que colgaba a un lado de la cama, como para darse valor a ella misma.

—Haces muy bien, en estos tiempos de guerra no es bueno confiar en nadie.—Le dijo con genuina sinceridad.— Y es la misma razón que lo que te pediré viene de la mano de la desconfianza.—Ella arrugó de nuevo su entrecejo al no comprender lo que decía, por lo que aclaró; — Tengo entendido por mis hombres que los capturaron que ustedes son saiyajin ¿No es así? —Al ver el silencio en ella, sonrió ladino.— Bueno, esta guerra nos está dejando devastados. Mi pueblo fue el primero en sufrir la ira de los Tsufurujín, perdimos tantos guerreros, habitantes y nuestras tierras quedaron inhabitables al grado que nos vimos obligados a refugiarnos en este lugar.

Bulma desvió su mirada incómoda, aunque el hombre mostraba un rostro apacible, se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos al hablar de la pérdida de sus habitantes, logrando con ello conmocionarla. Se sentía tan culpable, la ira de Broly se debía absolutamente a ella y había sucedido lo que tanto había temido; inocentes pagando por ella.

—Sí te entrego a este pobre moribundo, ¿Que me da de garantía que no revelarán nuestro escondite?— Continuó el hombre mirando con un toque de recelo a la muchacha, quien esta no tardó en mirarlo fijamente. — Ahora que veo las cosas desde esa perspectiva, estoy arriesgando a mi pueblo exponiéndolos ante la merced de unos completos desconocidos.

—Nosotros no les haremos nada.

—Eso dicen todos, niña.—Susurró el anciano acariciando con su mano su barbilla canosa dándole un aspecto sabio.—Unas simples palabras no me garantizan nada.

—Entiendo el temor que siente al exponer su pueblo. No lo juzgo, sé que cualquiera puede ser tachado de algún traidor, pero le aseguro que nosotros no somos sus enemigos. Al contrario, deseamos ayudarlos.

—¿Ustedes? —Susurró escéptico.— ¿Y en que podrían ayudarnos? Ustedes son saiyajin, no puedo confiar en gente que es conocida por su sanguinaria forma de actuar.

—Créame, el verdadero enemigo no son los saiyajin. El ejército de Paragus como el mismo son de quienes deben cuidarse ¡Ellos son los traidores!

—Mi pueblo no tiene partidario en esta guerra. Somos neutrales, no apoyamos a ninguno de los dos bandos aunque compartimos territorio con los saiyajin. Cuando nos invadieron los Tsufurujín dejaron devastados a mi gente. Sí eso pasó con ellos ¿Qué nos hace confiar en una raza como los saiyajin que se rumorea que son incluso peor a ellos?

—Los Tsufurujín están ganando esta batalla.— Reconoció con pesadumbre la princesa, logrando transmitir esa emoción en el anciano.— El ejército Saiyajin por el momento está por debajo de sus fuerzas. De quien debe protegerse es de las tropas de Paragus, ellos son los verdaderos enemigos en todo esto. Yo...yo también desconfiaba de los Saiyajin...—Susurró por debajo mirando al cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe.—Pero puedo asegurarle que en esta guerra, ellos son nuestra esperanza para poder ser libres de las garras de los Densetsu... Usted no sabe de lo capaz que pueden ser Paragus como su hijo en destruir todo por su sed de poder. Si dejamos que los Tsufurujín ganen la guerra, será nuestro fin...

—¿Entonces cómo pretende ayudarnos si usted misma está confirmando que los Saiyajin no pueden contra los Tsufurujín?

—Porqué gracias a usted, encontramos al único ser capaz que puede derrotarlos.— La mirada llena de orgullo y luz volvió a posarse hacia la imagen de Vegeta, siendo esta vez el anciano quien no comprendía las palabras de la mujer.— Le aseguro que usted no corre peligro con nosotros. Y en agradecimiento por haber salvado a este hombre, cuenta su pueblo con la protección del ejército Saiyajin.

—¿De qué hablas niña? ¿Y ese hombre que está entre la vida y la muerte cómo podría derrotar al ejército contrario? ¿Es una broma?

—Este hombre que usted ve aquí, es Vegeta Ouji, el…

—¡Kami-Sama! —Exclamó perturbado el anciano dejando caer de golpe su bastón como al mismo tiempo retrocediendo nerviosamente.—No puede ser posible…¿Es el príncipe Vegeta?

—El es nuestra única esperanza para derrotar a las tropas enemigas…

—Pero niña ¡Ve el estado en que se encuentra!

—¡Lo sé! —Replicó desesperada.—Esto se lo hizo Broly, el hijo de Paragus. Usted sabe de antemano la bestialidad con la que el príncipe de Tsufuru actúa y que hasta el momento ninguno ha sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con él. Sin embargo Vegeta sigue vivo, usted mismo lo dijo ¡Es demasiado fuerte para seguir con vida después de la brutalidad con la que fue enfrentado!

El anciano parpadeo confundido al escuchar las palabras de la princesa. Miró nuevamente a la imagen del moreno ¿Con que todo esté tiempo estuvo cuidando al príncipe Vegeta? Ni el mismo se podía creer algo como eso. Podría tomar de loca a la muchacha, pero si había algo de cierto en todas sus palabras fue el hecho que ese hombre pudo sobrevivir al ataque tan brutal que recibió. Sin duda alguna era un ser demasiado fuerte.

Depositó de nuevo su atención en la muchacha y le sorprendió la peculiaridad con la que ella observaba al príncipe. En sus ojos agua marinos se podía ver reflejado el dolor y angustia por ver al príncipe en ese estado. Le regalaba leves caricias con sus frágiles dedos pasando por su nariz y frente, tocándolo con dulzura y suavidad, procurando que con sus caricias no fueran a lastimarlo. Muten Roshi no perdió reparó en esos detalles, por lo que en ese momento le causaba más curiosidad ella ¿Quien era? ¿Cuál era la relación que mantenía con el príncipe saiyajin? Porque si había algo ese cierto es que aquella muchachita era de suma importancia en el hombre y no necesito ver cómo ella lo trataba para comprobar sus sospechas, pues mucho antes de su aparición el ya había oído de ella.

— _Bul...Bulma…_

La aludida brinco sobre su lugar al escuchar las súplicas de su nombre en los labios del príncipe. Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados sujetando con más fuerza la mano del moreno. Su corazón dio un gran vuelco en su pecho, poder escuchar la voz de Vegeta de nuevo causaba en ella un impacto que le hizo vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Desde que lo encontré, entre sus delirios es lo único que menciona. — La voz del anciano trajo de nuevo a la realidad a la princesa.— Todo lo que ha hecho en este tiempo es implorar tu nombre...— Sintió cómo su cuerpo se tenso al escucharlo decir aquello, su estómago se comprimió y su corazón dio un enorme vuelco. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca, no se veía conmoción en ellos claro; si no alguien que con esa simple afirmación que acabo de escuchar produjera en ella un efecto enérgico.—Misma razón por la cual al saber cómo te llamas supuse que a quién buscabas era a él.

—Debemos hacer algo.—Musitó aún consternada la princesa, mirando de nuevo al anciano frente a ella.— No puede seguir mucho tiempo en estas condiciones ¡Puede morir!

—Por el momento lo peor ya pasó.—Se acercó más al cuerpo del príncipe, examinándolo con detenimiento. El hombre jadeaba entre sueños, se veía como su pecho subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que respiraba con dificultad. Su rostro se empapó de su propio sudor y su entrecejo se fruncía en una mueca de dolor. Sus labios se veían secos y blancos, así como un par de ojeras oscuras resaltaban bajo sus ojos.— Cuando lo encontramos creí que moriría al poco tiempo. Sigue luchando por aferrarse a la vida, pero si lo dejamos como está no durará mucho el príncipe.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —En su voz se veía reflejado la desesperación del momento, cada segundo que pasaba ahí sin poder hacer algo por Vegeta sentía que moriría.—¿Algún remedio del que usted sepa?

—He hecho todo lo que está al alcance de mi mano. Me preocupa principalmente la herida del pecho, se puede ver que por la profundidad por la cual fue provocada deduzco que se pudo haber tratado de algún metal filoso. Afortunadamente no afectó algún órgano, pero si no cicatriza de buena manera se puede llegar a infectar la herida y esto provocará peores resultados.

—Tiene que haber una manera...—Habló más para ella comenzando a caminar en un leve vaivén. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, no podía dejar a Vegeta en ese estado, debía actuar desde ya o jamás se lo perdonaría. Sus ojos súbitamente se abrieron, se iluminaron de tal manera que la energía que reflejaba en ellos pudo transmitirla al anciano Roshi, a decir verdad le causaba curiosidad aquella peculiar mujer, ni siquiera sabía quién era pero debía reconocer que emanaba un aura bastante llena de vida. —Debemos cubrir la herida con alguna solución salina...—Susurró tomando su propio mentón con su mano derecha, mientras que la otra libre la traía sujetando su cintura, al mismo tiempo que fruncía sus delgadas cejas regalándole un aire calculador.— También necesitamos plantas de sauco, hay que realizar una infusión para así evitar que la fiebre se esté elevando…

—Creo tener algo de lo que mencionas.—Su expresión era grave, pero en sus ojos se podían vislumbrar cierta admiración hacia la mujer por cómo estaba actuando en aquel momento. — Conseguiré lo necesario y calcularé las porciones necesarias. Mientras tanto dejaré la situación en tus manos.

Se limitaron a intercambiar un par de miradas, uno expresando confidencialidad en ella, mientras que la princesa emanaba en cada poro eterna gratitud a ese desconocido por todo lo que estaba haciendo por el príncipe saiyajin.

Muten Roshi salió del pequeño cuarto dejando solos a ambos príncipes, a lo que Bulma inmediatamente se inclinó para estar lo más próximo al príncipe, necesitaba poder sentirlo, quería socorrerlo de alguna manera y que pudiera escucharla, que estaba de vuelta, junto a él. Junto a la cama del príncipe se encontraba un bote con agua y algunas compresas, a lo que Bulma remojó una de ellas para después colocarla en su frente, haciendo todo con el más mínimo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Suavemente le puso la mano en su mejilla y sintió como su apenas visible barba oscura le rascaba sus delgados dedos. Sumergido en su delirio, Vegeta giró su rostro hacia la suavidad de la mano de ella, cómo si por puro instinto buscará su calor, dejando escapar un suspiro mudo de su boca y pecho.

Si veía todo el desarrollo que se había dado entre ellos dos de forma retrospectiva, cualquiera indudablemente la tacharía de estar loca por querer a un hombre como él, aquel quien en un principio la juzgo sin siquiera conocerla y aún encima de ello, ocultó una verdad demasiado importante para ella como engañarla sobre su verdadero origen. Tenía bastantes motivos para irse y dejarlo varado en la nada, sin embargo al mirar su cuerpo desvalido Bulma supo que ningún otro hombre significaría para ella lo mismo que Vegeta, aquel príncipe que a pesar de todo, él había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ella para salvarla y dejarla ser libre.

—Vegeta...—Su voz sonó en un pequeño susurro, tan sutil y dulce cómo si con esa acción quisiera que fuese un bálsamo para él. Se acomodó sentándose junto a su cuerpo, y con su mano libre la apoyó sobre una de las manos del moreno que descansaba sobre su propio pecho. Sin querer lastimarlo, lentamente se fue inclinando para apoyar su frente contra la de él y a su vez sus narices se rozaron. Fijó su vista en los labios del moreno, que lucían pálidos y cuarteados producto de las fiebres, deseó tanto en ese momento tener algún ungüento en sus manos para untárselo y curarlo, pero el único bálsamo que disponía en aquel instante eran sus propios labios. Necesitaba besarlo, transmitirle calidez a través de la suavidad de sus labios, quería ser lo suficiente para él, poderle hacer sentir que ella estaba de vuelta…—He regresado…—Sonrió contra la boca de él, no sin aún pegar sus labios.—Ahora yo te salvaré, mi príncipe, tienes que vivir…—Cerró sus ojos y aspiró toda la esencia del hombre. Se había vuelto adicta a él en todas las formas posibles, a su cuerpo, su aroma, sus gestos, movimientos, sonrisas, enojos, lo quería y necesitaba de una manera u otra, era un sentimiento bastante avasallador para la joven princesa que incluso le quemaba el pecho de tan solo pensarlo.—Tienes…tienes que vivir, sé que es lo que ahora quiero y es permanecer junto a ti.

En un movimiento un poco lento y torpe, junto sus labios a los de él provocando que con esa simple y sutil caricia le recorriera una descarga eléctrica de pies a cabeza. A pesar del estado del príncipe, al verlo su fuerza y fe creció en ella, Vegeta estaba vivo y eso no se comparaba con cualquier otro tipo de felicidad en ese momento, para ella tenerlo a su lado era el mejor motor; lucharía por todos, por su familia, por sus amigos, por su pueblo, por él. La mano que reposaba sobre la del saiyajin sintió un pequeño cosquilleo obligándola a separar sus labios a los de él. Bajó su vista agua marina hacia aquel peculiar movimiento y su corazón casi se salió de su pecho al presenciar aquello; _la mano de Vegeta envolvió levemente la suya,_ y aunque él siguiera en estado inconsciente con ese pequeño movimiento le dio a entender a Bulma que ahí estaba, atento a su presencia.

Los ojos de ella brillaron y se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba conmocionada y feliz, estaba segura que Vegeta se salvaría. Una hermosa y enorme sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, del mismo modo apretó más la mano del saiyajin, haciéndole sentir que ella lo estaba escuchando a través de sus caricias.

—Te prometo que pronto todo esto acabará, Vegeta.—Sonrió esperanzada, acariciando más las mejillas de él.—Tengo la fe que todo esto pronto terminará, pronto seremos libres…

* * *

...

* * *

Despertó con un dolor insoportable en la nuca de su cabeza. Sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y sus ojos que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la plena luz del día fueron los primeros en recibir los estragos de la luz molestando en él.

Se levantó lentamente hasta recargar su espalda contra la pared sólida y rasposa que yacía detrás de él. Miró a su alrededor y nada de ahí se le hacía familiar. Era un lugar bastante vegetativo, en el centro habitaba leña que con anterioridad ya había sido consumida por las llamas del fuego. Pocos campamentos se veían alrededor, no se comparaban con el número de los batallones con los que salía en expedición y lo que más le causó curiosidad fue ver a las personas que realizaban sus actividades pasando al frente de él como si no existiera.

Necesitaba explicaciones, por más que intentara recordar a su mente no le llegaba alguna explicación del porque se encontraba en aquel lugar y rodeado de todas esas personas.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero el dolor en su nuca lo hizo des balancear obligándolo a quedar nuevamente sentado. Se llevó una de sus manos hacia el dolor punzante y para su mayor asombro se encontró con algunas manchas de sangre en sus dedos. Sin duda alguna aquello lo hizo enfurecer más de la medida ¡Alguien lo había atacado!

Antes de tan siquiera volver a incorporarse, sintió un pequeño roce en su antebrazo derecho que lo hizo retroceder inmediatamente y poner una pose de defensa con sus puños hacia quien osaba de tocarlo. Imaginó cualquier rostro menos el que se presentó frente a él ¿Estaba muerto? Tal vez, ahora podía tener más coherencia al no saber cuál era su paradero exacto y pudo llegar a tal conclusión por la imagen que se mostraba en su compañía; _eran los ojos más dulces y misericordiosos jamás había visto en toda su vida._ Parpadeó lentamente, bajó la guardia en el momento que su mirada se cruzó con aquella que poseía de un color bastante hermoso, esos ojos lila que iban más allá de la dulzura que expresaba a través de ellos.

La mujer frente a él se limitó a alejar ávidamente su mano de su cercanía y retrocedió un paso aún estando arrodillada frente al saiyajin, sin embargo al mirarlo fijamente dejó escapar una sonrisa de sus labios ¿Era un especia de ángel o algo por el estilo? No, definitivamente no estaba muerto, lo más seguro es que si fuera algo así el terminaría en el infierno. Pero no pudo evitar que al verla sonreír su cuerpo se congeló por completo, una reacción bastante extraña, se sintió tan incomodo consigo mismo, ni siquiera Bulma que era hasta el momento la única mujer que lograba generar un impacto en él provocaba lo mismo que aquella extraña la cual regalaba la sonrisa más hermosa de todas y un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal al ver esa reacción.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Su voz era tan suave, bastante dulce para su gusto pero resultaba ser encantador a su agudo oído, la encontraba bastante melodiosa y gentil. — Creo que sí se pasaron un poco contigo.

Raditz nuevamente parpadeó confundido, aún no lograba comprender donde estaba ni con quien, claro aquella muchachita frente a él no le daba mala espina, al contrario, irradiaba ternura cada que hablaba o lo miraba, pero aún así no lograba comprender la razón por la cual se encontraba varado en ese sitio.

 _—¡Vaya! Hasta que despertaste._

Esa voz cantarina inmediatamente la reconoció, no podía tratarse de alguien más que el tonto de su hermano, con solo oírlo podía reconocerlo incluso teniendo los ojos cerrados. Goku por su parte llegó acompañado junto con un sujeto bastante bajo y calvo, que desde lejos venían entablando una conversación como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Raditz frunció más su entrecejo molesto ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Ahora que recordaba, la última vez que estuvo consiente fue cuando estaba entrenando a Bulma y de pronto los capturaron. Esta vez sí se logró poner de pie, teniendo ahora a su alrededor a su hermano, junto con el hombre calvo y la mujer de ojos hermosos.

—Por lo que veo, sí te golpearon fuerte.—Añadió con su típico humor despreocupado, contagiando con su risa al calvo junto a él, pero inmediatamente el extraño borro su risa al encontrarse con el gesto mal humorado de Raditz.—Ya es medio día, para ser sinceros pensé que tu inconsciencia duraría solo un par de horas ¡No toda la noche!

—¡Cierra la boca Kakarotto! —Bramó iracundo haciendo retroceder al calvo, mientras que Goku solo se llevó sus manos a su nuca en su típico gesto nervioso. En cuanto a la mujer, todo el momento permaneció en silencio.— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está Bulma?

—¡Tranquilo! —Le interrumpió su hermano colocando ambas palmas frente él.— Estamos con refugiados de Kamenin, un pueblo que se encuentra a orillas de Vegetaseí. Él es Krillin, mano derecha del líder de la aldea…—El calvo avanzó estirando su brazo con la intención de ser saludado, pero jamás llego tal gesto por parte del malhumorado saiyajin.—Y ella es Tanmen, no es Kamenin pero su pueblo fue uno de los atacados por las tropas Tsufurujín, así como ella y mucho más se han unido a los refugiados de Kamenin. ¡Oh! Les presento a mi hermano mayor, Raditz.

El aludido estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero al escuchar el nombre y origen de aquella mujer de mirada intrigante le despertó su interés, al menos ahora sabía cómo se llamaba aquella mujer de mirada de ángel. Intentó disimuladamente buscarla con la mirada y para su sorpresa la encontró mirándolo con mucho más detenimiento, se veía bastante interesada en lo que él fuera a decir a continuación, y al ver la forma tan dulce y curiosa en como lo observaba se sintió bastante intimidado ¡Inaudito! Era de reírse, las mejillas del moreno tomaron un adorable color carmín que aunque no fue percibida tal reacción ante los dos hombres presentes, para la mujer fue suficiente para dejar una impresión en ella.

—Raditz, hay algo que debes saber.— El nombrado se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. Arrugó su entrecejo fastidiado ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Estaba actuando como un adolescente, no le gustaba sentirse así de…vulnerable frente a una extraña, como _ella. —_ Encontramos al príncipe Vegeta.

— ¿Cómo? — La sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro, dejó de lado toda muestra de enojo e incomodes a dar paso a una de emoción y dicha, genuina dicha. —¿Dónde está Kakarotto? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que su príncipe no está muerto? —Musitó la joven, quien después de permanecer muchos minutos en silencio se atrevió a hablar. Goku esperó una reacción ofendida por parte de su hermano, no obstante le sorprendió la forma en cómo Raditz se limito a lanzarle una mirada a aquella chica cargada de asombro.

—Los saiyajin somos guerreros fuertes.—Explico el moreno utilizando un tono neutral jamás antes visto en él en una pregunta como ella. Incluso parecía estar entusiasmado de responder aquella interrogante, y más aún la joven quien le devolvió una sonrisa maravillada de escuchar algo cómo ello.— El príncipe Vegeta es lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarse vencer de alguien como la escoria de Broly.

—Aún así está muy débil.—Intervino de nuevo Goku.— Lo encontraron en un muy mal estado. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera a toda la brutalidad de la cual fue sometido…

—¿Dónde lo tienen en este momento? ¡Debemos llevarlo de vuelta al castillo! Ahí lo atenderán como debe ser.

—No es recomendable moverlo en ese estado, por lo mientras.— Ahora fue el turno de Krillin, quien debatió entre intervenir a la conversación ya que le causaba algo de miedo aquel gran sujeto de melena larga.— Su estado es delicado, ha perdido mucha sangre por lo que tiene que recuperarse. Además si lo exponen, puede correr peligro de infectarse la herida de su pecho.

—¡Los cuidados de aquí no serán suficientes! —Bramó enérgico el saiyajin, esta vez depositando su entera atención en su hermano.— Sí se muere aquí ¡No te lo perdonaré!

—¡Tranquilízate Raditz! Te aseguro que el príncipe Vegeta está mucho mejor aquí que en Vegetaseí. Solo razona hermano ¿No crees que es peligroso llevarlo en ese estado hacia allá? Sus enemigos están al acecho esperando cualquier indicio que les diga si él está vivo o no. Si se enteran de su regreso lo más seguro es que no dudarán esta vez en matarlo de una vez por todas.—Suspiró cansado.—Además en este momento Bulma y el líder de Kamenin se están encargando de cuidarlo y sanarl…¡Oye!

Goku no terminó de explicarle a su hermano cuando lo vio salir ávidamente hacia la dirección opuesta de donde él estaba. Lo siguió con la mirada y vio el paso determinado del saiyajin en dirección de cierta persona que se encontraba saliendo de la tienda de donde se encontraba el príncipe Vegeta. Raditz no lo dudo ni un segundo más, en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con aquella figura que reconocía de memoria no dudo en ir tras ella.

Bulma quien llevaba en sus manos el balde de agua con compresas, iba en busca de más agua limpia para hacer el cambio por unas limpias. Se veía bastante cansada, no durmió durante toda la noche por estar velando al príncipe, pues toda la noche estuvo sufriendo de sus incontables fiebres, además de que a cada hora debía estar haciendo los lavados salinos en la herida. Tan sumergida iba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando una mano la jaló con fuerza de su antebrazo obligándola a des tambalear y por ende tirar los objetos al suelo.

—¿Raditz? —Susurró asombrada, sin embargo ese sentimiento pasó en cuestión de segundos a uno molesta, provocando con ello cortar con el contacto del hombre.—¡Oh demonios! ¿Pero a ti que te sucede? ¡Por poco me matas de un susto!

—¿Dónde está el príncipe Vegeta? —Saltó exasperado, haciendo que ella retrocediera un par de pasos por su comportamiento impulsivo.— No pienso dejar que se muera en un lugar como este.

—¿Un lugar como este? Pues para tu información, gracias a esta gente pudimos encontrar a Vegeta. Si no fuera por ellos, tal vez para este punto él estaría muerto ¡Deberías estar agradecido que coincidimos con ellos!

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.—Continuó utilizando el mismo tono.— Este lugar no tiene las condiciones adecuadas para mantener al príncipe en buen estado. En el castillo será mejor atendido…

—Entiendo tu punto. Lamentablemente esta comunidad cuenta con pocos recursos debido al desbasto de la guerra. Pero no es conveniente mover a Vegeta, no como está y tú puedes corroborarlo con tus propios ojos.

Bulma no lo dejó continuar más con sus oposiciones, se limitó a guiarlo a donde el príncipe, para el mismo comprobara que la situación era más difícil de lo sé que veía.

Raditz siguió a la peli azul en pleno mutismo. Observaba con total atención todo a su lugar, y mayor aún cuando se adentraron a aquella tienda que parecía tener pinta de un puesto de curandero. El lugar olía a muchas hiervas por donde quiera, la luz solar casi no penetraba con fuerza el sitio y sumándole el hecho que por el techo colgaban cientos de _atrapa sueños y demás colgantes_ le daba un aspecto mucho más peculiar.

La vio meterse por una pequeña puerta, a lo que él tuvo que inclinarse para poder pasar por ella y no chocar; y al ver la imagen frente a él lo dejó sin palabra alguna.

—Lo ves.—Susurró por debajo ella, utilizando ese tono para no incomodar al príncipe.—Como lo comprobarás, es demasiado riesgoso exponerlo en esas condiciones.

El saiyajin no sabía que palabras decir en aquel momento, solo pudo sentir ira e impotencia. Apretó las palmas de su mano formando un puño ¡El maldijo de Broly pagaría por esa humillación!

—Ese hijo de perra…—Musitó el soldado, temblando de impotencia mientras sus orbes oscuros no daban reparo ante la imagen del príncipe.—¡Pagará muy caro!

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que la herida de su pecho se infecte. Fue tan profunda que está imposibilitando dejar que cicatrice rápidamente. El viejo Roshi calcula que lleva en este estado al menos un mes…

—Es el tiempo que llevaba desaparecido…

—Me dijo que pronto estaría por germinar una semilla muy poderosa…—Susurró pensativa.— No recuerdo su nombre, pero una de las razones por las cuales se esconden es por el valioso poder de sanación que contiene. Él me aseguró que una vez que Vegeta la ingiera, renacerá con mayor fuerza.

—No deberías creerte todas las fantasías, mujer.

—Créeme que para este punto, me aferro a cualquier posibilidad que haga despertar a Vegeta…

La mirada de ella se perdió por completo en la figura del príncipe, quien por el momento descansaba sin pasar fiebre alguna. Era inevitable no darte cuenta lo mal que lo estaba pasando ella y no precisamente por el cansancio si no que era transparente el dolor que sentía al ver a Vegeta en ese estado, ella sufría con él, ella sentía su dolor y la desesperación por querer hacer algo por él era evidente en sus ojos tristes.

Raditz apreció cada rasgo en ella, la forma tan devota en como miraba a su príncipe y al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos oceánicos pudo comprobar que en realidad, tanto ella como el príncipe habían creado un lazo único. La mirada de ella en ese momento era la misma que tenía el príncipe cuando abandonaron las tierras del Oeste, lo de ellos era real.

—Entonces todo era cierto…—Musitó más para sí mismo el hombre. Bulma parpadeó confundida hacia su dirección, pues pudo escuchar en su voz un toque melancólico, algo nada común en ese saiyajin.— Todos los rumores entre el príncipe y tú siempre fueron ciertos.

Las mejillas de ella se iluminaron de carmín al escuchar al soldado, estaba consciente de todo lo que se habló de ella y Vegeta, pero asumir algo como ello frente a sus conocidos le resultaba un tanto incómodo. No sabía exactamente como denominar aquel vínculo que se formó entre el príncipe y ella, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que lo que sentía por Vegeta era tan avasallador, tanto que se le escapaba de las manos las emociones que vibraban por él.

—Sé que se ha hablado mucho de nosotros.—Los ojos de ella se depositaron contra los del soldado, encontrando en su mirada un rastro de decepción y tristeza en ellos. Su cuerpo menudo de ella se estremeció, no le gustó ver aquella faceta en el duro soldado, sentía que él tenía algo que decirle y no estaba segura de lo que se podría avecinar.— Y a pesar de todos los rumores que nos rodean, puedo decirte con seguridad que…

—Lo sé.—Le interrumpió desviando su rostro incomodo por la conversación a donde se estaba desviando.—Me queda bastante que lo que sientes por el príncipe es real.

Ella lo miró consternada ¿De verdad estaba creyéndole por primera vez? Sus ojos se iluminaron y una hermosa sonrisa decoró su rostro. Raditz decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salirse de ese lugar, estaba resultando ser asfixiante, odiaba cuando ella sonreía de esa manera tan…tan ella.

Decidido, giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse pero las suaves manos de ella impidieron su ávida huída. Siguió el sendero de las manos de ella donde reposaban en sus brazos, pasando por su menuda figura que lucía bastante cansada y de detuvo ante ese rostro; a pesar del cansancio de la mujer se veía bastante extasiada ¡Incluso podía jurar que llena de energía! Arqueó sus cejas confundido ¿Qué había hecho él, para que lo mirara de esa forma? Basta…odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso.—La sinceridad en sus palabras era palpable, creando en el moreno una tensión por verla tan conmocionada con ello.— A pesar de todo, siempre te he considerado un amigo muy allegado para mí.—Rió por debajo.— Yo sé que aunque trates de ser duro conmigo no me odias. Yo te aprecio y mucho. Gracias por creer en mí.

—Estás equivocada.—Su voz sonó más ronca de lo que le hubiera gustado, era una careta que estaba utilizando para no reflejar sus verdaderas emociones con esa mujer insoportable.— Yo sí te odio.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué me odias, granuja? —Sonrió ella negando con su cabeza divertida ¿Qué tenía esto de divertido? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? —Dame un verdadero motivo para creer tu odio hacia mí.

—Por ser tan tú. —Soltó molesto, obligando esta vez a ella a dejar su expresión divertida en su rostro a dar paso a una confundida.— Siempre tienes esa forma de sonreír que me incomoda. Solo tú sabes que decir, que hacer o como actuar para dejar una impresión en los demás. Te odio porque tienes carácter y jamás te das por vencida. Odio que siempre encuentras lo mejor en las personas aunque sean un demonio y eso me incluye…odio lo inteligente que eres y lo perseverante que eres para alcanzar tu libertad. Odio que tú has sido la primer mujer que ha generado un impacto en mí al punto en que me haces sentir extraño…y vulnerable.

El pecho de Bulma se oprimió al escuchar aquella confesión por parte de su ex escolta. Se podía ver nervioso y sonrojado, como al mismo tiempo molesto consigo mismo por haberle expresado sus sentimientos reprimidos a ella.

Para él, aquella princesa de cabellos como el mar había dejado una impresión que jamás imaginó llegar a experimentar alguna vez, y jamás lo esperó sentir con ella. Podía entender al príncipe Vegeta, cualquiera caería ante los encantos de ella, y no solo se refería a sus bondades físicas si no a su esencia; Bulma era una mujer peculiar, con agallas y valentía, con una inteligencia que no dejaba cada día de sorprenderlo y su tenacidad por salvar a los que amaba, sin duda alguna le costaba aceptar que él también había quedado prendado a ella.

La princesa desvió su mirada al sentir la oscura del soldado en ella. Esto jamás lo esperó escuchar de sus labios, ¡Era Raditz! Jamás dio una señal de interés por ella y hora estaban lado a lado, el exponiendo sus sentimientos a ella. No pudo evitar sentirse halagada y al mismo tiempo conmocionada, a pesar de la rudeza del soldado ahora en esos momentos parecía ser un niño ansioso e incomodo esperando por una respuesta.

Sentía sus mejillas arder ¿Qué le podía decir ante algo como aquello? Levantó su mirada oceánica hacia la del hombre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que el la miraba con asombro, sus ojos brillaban. Se sintió mal en ese momento no corresponderle a sus sentimientos, ella lo consideraba su amigo, incluso se atrevía a decir que el mejor de todos ya que con él fue quien convivió más tiempo.

—Yo…—Susurró incomoda, abrazándose a sí misma mientras mordía su labio inferior intentando encontrar palabras para ese instante.— Raditz…yo…

—No tienes nada que decir.—Le cortó seguro. Ella creyó que el enfurecería al no corresponderle sus sentimientos al notar la graves de sus voz, por lo que alarmada retrocedió un par de pasos como defensa. _Broly no reaccionó bien cuando lo rechazó, ¿Pasaría lo mismo con su ex escolta? —_ Yo sé que no hay respuesta de tu parte. Desde un inicio siempre me quedó claro lo que sucedía entre tú y el príncipe Vegeta. Jamás intentaría ofender a la mujer del príncipe, mi deber es cuidarte como él me lo encomendó y porque…jamás dejaré que algo te suceda mientras yo esté a tu lado.

—Raditz…—Susurró pesadamente.—Vaya, nunca imaginé que tú…sintieras algo así por mí.—Confesó.— Yo…lo siento…—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que sus manos se las llevó a su boca intentando poder formular una palabra coherente, pero no podía, se sentía bastante extrañada. El moreno por su parte se limitó a permanecer en silencio, no le agradaba verla llorar y peor aun que él fuera el motivo.— No quiero que me odies…¿Estás molesto?

—¿Por qué debería estar molesto?

—Por no corresponder a tus sentimientos…

—Siempre supe que así sería.—Reconoció seguro de sus palabras, aunque dejando escapar un suspiro pesado por lo que representaban.— Desde la vez que curaste al príncipe cuando fue atacado en el bosque, al ver la preocupación en ti me dejo la incertidumbre en la atención que le dabas a alguien que solías aborrecer en un inicio. Pero mis sospechas quedaron más claras desde Capsule. Siempre puse una barrera para que no te dieras cuenta de lo cuan vulnerable puedo ser en tu compañía, pero tu atención siempre estuvo depositada en el príncipe por lo cual jamás ibas a darte cuenta de ello al menos que yo dijera alguna palabra, como en este momento…

—Raditz…

—Te repito que no tienes que decir nada.—Volvió a interrumpir.—No te veas obligada a responder por compromiso. Yo respeto lo que sea que esté ocurriendo entre tú y el príncipe. Simplemente que…mis palabras traicionaron a mi mente, si guardé silencio todo este tiempo fue por lo mismo, no pretendo incomodarte o alejarte…que cambies tu concepto así mí, ya…ya sabes…

—Yo jamás cambiaría mi concepto hacia ti por tus sentimientos.—Le sonrió.—Eres importante para mí, y mayor aún después de escuchar tu sinceridad por mí.

El soldado estuvo a punto de responderle, pero solo sintió como unos delgados brazos lo rodearon de su cintura. Parpadeó confundido por el rápido movimiento de la princesa ¿Cómo había llegado tan pronto con él? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de bermellón al verla prendada a él, sabía que el afecto que profesaba ella a él era absolutamente amistoso, pero aun así le resultaba incomodo y _tentador_ tenerla en su cercanía.

—Gracias.—Sonrió ella abrazándolo con más fuerza hundiendo más su rostro contra el pecho del moreno.

—¿De…de qué? — A pesar que ella estaba aferrada a su cuerpo, el seguía permaneciendo con los brazos al aire como si con ello evitara quemarse con su presencia. Quería quitarla, pero no podía negar que sentir la cercanía de ella era demasiado agradable.

—Por demostrarme que la libertad es la máxima expresión de amor.

El soldado deshizo el contacto ella más incomodo de lo que estaba, esas palabras lo dejaron con el rostro colorado y podía jurar sentir los latidos de su corazón que golpeaban con fuerza contra su pecho.

La princesa por su parte, se separó de su cercanía al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que se quedaron en sus mejillas. Ahora su atención se depositó de nuevo en el príncipe que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama, y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, encontrando dolorosamente Raditz que ese brillo peculiar solo el príncipe podía evocar tal efecto en ella.

—¿Sabes? —Continuó ella.— Siempre le pregunté porque me quería a su lado, que me diera una razón por la cual se aferraba a dejarme junto a él…—Sonrió melancólica.—Claro, Vegeta jamás me respondió o al menos no como yo quería…

—El príncipe estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por la tuya, aquí está el resultado de ello. No le importó ir a enfrentar a Broly aunque tuviera todas las probabilidades de perder, él solo quería dejarte ser libre de ese mal nacido.

—Lo sé.—Le sonrió volviéndolo a mirar.— Mi error fue no ver que Vegeta no es un hombre de palabras, si no de hechos. Siempre le pedí una contundente razón y al final si me la dio…—Suspiró.— Hizo el acto de amor más hermoso de todos…me dejo ir, ser libre. —Raditz parpadeó confundido, provocando en ella una sonrisa por ese gesto dulce de parte del grandulón.— He vivido encerrada tantos años, creyendo que el amor es aferrarse a alguien o algo, cuando es todo lo opuesto…antes prefieres ver feliz esa persona aunque no sea contigo…gracias por ello, Raditz.

El nombrado miró hacia el príncipe incomodo. Bulma por su parte se limitó a darle una sonrisa para imitarlo hacia donde se centraba su atención.

—¿Qué harás cuando todo termine?—La princesa frunció sus delgadas cejas sin comprender el interrogante de él.— ¿Te quedarás o irás tras tu libertad?

Ella solo sonrió ladina, era una pregunta que llevaba rondando su mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Su concepto que tenía por libertad sin duda alguna había cambiado. Se fijo en la imagen del príncipe, sumergido en su sueño y ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Creo que ya encontré mi libertad.

Raditz alzó su mirada hacia ella, encontrándola más hermosa de lo que era, mientras la mujer observaba con total amor y devoción al príncipe. Sí, definitivamente ella había encontrado su libertad, y él la ayudaría a que los malditos de su padre y Broly no le arrebataran aquella felicidad que estaba luchando por conseguir.

* * *

...

* * *

El dolor no se hizo esperar en su cuerpo, era tan punzante que quemaba, sin duda alguna no volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

Cómo pudo se puso de pie, aún sentía las heridas vivas, pues a pesar de tener mes y medio en esas condiciones para él era como sentir todo tan reciente.

Al dar el primer paso cerró sus ojos con fuerza víctima del dolor. La ira e impotencia lo invadió ¡Nada volvería a ser igual! Con esa nueva condición en él sería difícil volver al campo del batalla, se sentía tan inservible, solo sería una carga más. Maldijo al que le provocó su discapacidad, aquel ser demoniaco que estaba arrasando con todo a su paso y que solo esperaba a que un milagro pudiera detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

Ajustó su prótesis a su pierna, apenas llevaba una semana tratándose de acostumbrar a ella pero estaba siendo más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. Al recargar el peso de su cuerpo contra su pierna mutilada sentía como su carne se abría y un escozor llegaba súbitamente a él. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para andar, pero estar tan asilado de todo lo que le sucedía era lo que más le angustiaba, al menos Raditz llegaba cada día para informarle lo que sucedía afuera de esas cuatro paredes, pero llevaba ya un mes desde que Raditz dejó de verlo, por lo que la situación le preocupo a sobre maneara; o si bien seguía en búsqueda del cuerpo del príncipe Vegeta o lo que tanto temía, _muerto en batalla._

Gotas de sudor surcaban desde su frente, solo llevaba algunos pasos ya fuera de su alcoba al mismo tiempo que se iba sosteniendo de la pared para no resbalar. La humillación estaba presente en él, se supone que era la mano derecha del rey, sí el rey faltaba o alguno de sus hijo él tenía el deber de defender al reino que le había jurado lealtad, y sin embargo ahí estaba en aquel estado tan patético y deplorable.

Necesitaba saber información de todo, en cómo iba el ejercito saiyajin contra los de Tsufuru, sobre los pasos que daba Paragus, la situación actual de su pueblo y sobre todo saber qué medidas se estaban tomando para recuperar al príncipe Tarble, sí es que aún seguía.

—¡Señor Nappa!— Detuvo su andar al escuchar aquella voz que lo llamaba con suma insistencia. Afortunadamente su alcoba se encontraba en la planta baja, al menos no tendría su sufrir de utilizar escaleras. —¡Aún es muy pronto para que ande usted solo!

El nombrado giró para encontrarse con la muchacha que llegaba a su lado apresuradamente. La mujer que lucía preocupada por su estado lo ayudó en apoyarse en sus muletas que se iban resbalando. Su mirada de depositó en su prótesis mal puesta de madera, la conmoción y tristeza no se hizo esperar para aparecer en su rostro, nunca imaginó a verlo en ese estado, en realidad el panorama que se presentaba ante ellos jamás lo imaginó vivir.

—No podía soportar más encerrado en esas malditas cuatro paredes.—Escupió molesto el viejo guerrero reanudando su paso, solo que ahora en compañía de la mujer.—Tengo que saber lo que está sucediendo allá afuera, desde la desaparición de Raditz no he tenido la forma de estar al tanto…—Su voz se volvía más agitada debido al esfuerzo que realizaba.—Estoy harto que nadie me esté diciendo la verdad.

—Le juro que toda la información que le traigo es la que llego a escuchar por los pasillos.—Interrumpió alarmada la mujer.— No puedo acceder más información de la que se me permite…

—Lo sé Lunch, has sido de mucha ayuda en este mes, jamás te reclamaría algo por el estilo.—Descansó su espalda contra la pared, había avanzado varios metros en comparación con otras veces en sus intentos por salir, sin embargo esta vez soportó más el dolor.—Lo que sí es un hecho es que no te están informando toda la verdad.

—¿Cómo está seguro usted de eso, señor?

—Créeme, todos estos años conviviendo con esta gente me han enseñado en quien confiar y en quién no.—Suspiró pesadamente.—¿Venias a informarme algo? Ya que este pasillo solo conduce a las habitaciones…

—Sí, en realidad es algo que considero relevante.—Volteo hacia sus espaldas con la intención de no ser escuchada, últimamente las cosas en el castillo estaban demasiado delicadas al punto en que debías cuidar lo que salía de tu boca.— El general Parsley convocó una junta con todos los hombres más importantes del rey en el salón de reuniones, de hecho se está llevando a cabo en este momento, llevan encerrados desde la media mañana.

La noticia le tomó por sorpresa al viejo soldado, sabía que detrás de aquella junta había algo mal, era una corazonada que llevaba atormentándolo desde la muerte de los soberanos. Pero lo que más le inquietó fue que _el no fuera acudido para aquella junta,_ el debía estar presente, después de todo era la mano derecha del rey y al no contar con la presencia de ambos príncipes cualquier toma de decisión pasaba a su mando.

Frunció sus cejas molesto, no le estaba gustando el proceder de Parsley hasta el momento, además sumándole el hecho que se estaba saltando su rango de poder dentro del trono real. Al principio no objetó alguna decisión, debido a su estado convaleciente lo mejor era que los guerreros más fuertes, tal caso era Parsley, lideraran por el momento, pero lo que si era un hecho es que desde su aislamiento nunca acudieron para saber de su estado y peor aun dejando de lado su opinión. Por lo poco que escuchaba de las voces de Raditz y ahora Lunch, sabía que algo estaban ocultando, había alguna razón por el semejante hermetismo que se vivía en el castillo, sin duda alguna era un mal presentimiento.

—Señor Nappa...— Notó que la muchacha lucía más nerviosa de lo normal, mordía su labio inferior en un tic nervioso y sus ojos azul se abrieron tan grande para ver otra vez a su alrededor si no había alguien más escuchando. —Hay algo que escuché…y…—Suspiró nerviosamente. Sentir la mirada insistente del viejo soldado sobre ella no le estaba ayudando mucho a abrirse, pero lo en que realidad le daba miedo era decir aquello que le veía perturbando desde la mañana.— Esto es muy serio…

—¡Vamos niña! Habla de una vez.

—Bueno…—Musitó dudosa.— Vi a Turles y a la señorita Celery hoy platicando por la mañana.—Nappa abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía un soldado como Turles teniendo contacto con la hija del general? — Sin embargo…su trato era muy peculiar.

—¿Peculiar?

—Hasta donde tenía entendido, la señorita Celery era la candidata para ser la futura esposa del príncipe Vegeta ¿No? Bueno, ahora con lo de Bulma las cosas cambiaron pero…

—Niña por favor habla claro.—Soltó exasperado.— ¿Qué tiene que ver ellos en todo esto?

—Lo siento…—Susurró apenada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de bermellón, para ella no era fácil decir lo que había visto, a decir verdad ella era una persona demasiada reservada por lo que pasar situaciones como aquella le resultaba embarazoso.—Vi a Turles y Celery besándose tras los muros del ala derecha del castillo.—El rostro que puso el viejo soldado fue todo un poema para la muchacha; mutaba entre el asombro e incredulidad, incluso lo vio parpadear pesadamente cómo si con esa simple acción lo ayudara a comprender la gravedad de la situación.— Ellos jamás se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, en realidad mi intención no era vigilarlos pero hubo un comentario por parte de la señorita Celery que me obligó a quedarme a escuchar el resto.

—Pero…¿Estás segura? —La vio a la muchacha asentir rápidamente con su cabeza ante su incredulidad. Si había alguna persona de la cual su veracidad era creíble sin duda era Lunch. Al ver la seguridad de sus palabras en sus ojos comprendió el tormento que cargaba la joven, ¡Por Kami-sama! Esto era real…—No…no puede ser…¿Qué fue lo que oíste?

—Al principio creí haber confundido a la señorita ¡Pero le aseguro que era ella! Y bueno, escuché que la señorita Celery le mencionaba a Turles que por fin habían ganado…

—¿Ganado?

—Sí…que…que su padre tomaría el lugar que siempre le perteneció. Mencionó algo sobre la familia real, que por fin habían pagado la humillación que les hicieron pasar, sobre todo el príncipe Vegeta.

Nappa no podía creer todo eso, a pesar que tenía sus sospechas de Parsley jamás imaginó que llevara la situación hasta ese punto. Miró a Lunch quien ella lucía nerviosa por haber dicho aquello, era entendible pues era un tema demasiado delicado como para que se viera expuesta.

¡Siempre lo supo! Ese miserable se traía algo en manos, todo este tiempo estuvo manteniendo un perfil bajo por lo que jamás levantaría sospechas para alcanzar sus ambiciones. Rabia y coraje emergieron dentro del pecho del viejo soldado ¡No dejaría esto impune! En nombre de su rey, de los príncipes y pueblo haría lo imposible para que se hiciera verdadera justicia.

—¿Qué hará, señor? —Nappa volvió a mirar a la joven al llamarlo. Se veía en su rostro la impotencia, sus venas frontales palpitaban y su rostro estaba demasiado rojo de la ira.

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

...

* * *

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par de un solo golpe. Los presentes miraron hacia el torbellino que perpetuó la instancia y muecas de asombro fueron las primeras en relucir en sus rostros.

Su mirada colérica se concentró en una persona en particular, quien este a su vez se puso de pie de un solo golpe ante semejante interrupción. Era un duelo, ninguno de los dos cedían, por lo que la tensión del momento comenzaba a traspasar paredes.

La ira era palpable en el rostro del viejo soldado, sus ojos negros eran un par de dagas que intentaban clavarse en el pecho de su adversario. Miró a cada uno de los presentes y notó la confusión en sus rostros al verlo de pie junto a ellos. Una sonrisa ladina decoró su rostro, seguro el malnacido les había hecho creer que él jamás se repondría de su carencia física, pero final mente ahí estaba dispuesto a dar la cara como un verdadero hombre.

—Lamento llegar tarde a la junta.—Lanzó con notable ironía el viejo soldado, logrando enfurecer más a su oponente.—Pero me temo que no me llegó a tiempo el aviso de dicha reunión.

—Sí mal no recuerdo, estás incapacito para participar.— Ahora fue el turno de Parsley quien lo miró de pies a cabeza con notable repudio en su rostro.—¿No se supone que deberías estar guardando cama? —Sonrió burlón al ver enojo en el calvo.—No estás en condiciones, además esta junta ya terminó. Señores, —Miró a su alrededor para llamar la atención de los presentes.— Eso es todo por hoy, realicen lo acordado.

Los presentes se retiraron de la sala dejando solos a Parsley y Nappa. Ambos hombres se miraban con total recelo. A decir verdad ninguno era santo de su devoción respectivamente y curiosamente en ese preciso momento su antipatía se transpiraba por cada poro de su piel.

Parsley jamás lo espero verlo de pie tan pronto, sin duda alguna no le agradaba verlo de nuevo y lleno de energía.

—¿Te sorprende verme repuesto? —Sonrió arrogante Nappa, agarrando impulso para avanzar con sus muletas de madera.— Cómo dicen, yerba mala nunca muere.

—En realidad me das lástima.—Ahora fue su turno de tomar un aire arrogante, borrando la confianza en el viejo soldado.—Es una pena lo que te sucedió, no quisiera estar en tu lugar. Me imagino la impotencia que se siente al verle convaleciente para reanudar a tu cargo por tu condición…¡Tienes todo mi apoyo, colega!

—El no tener una pierna no me hace menos. —Soltó con desprecio.— Puedo muy bien asumir mis cargos. Ahora dime ¿Por qué estás tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden? Que no se te olvide que cualquier decisión antes debe ser avalada por mí en ausencia de la familia real. No se te olvide tu lugar que te corresponde.

La estruendosa risa de Parsley al escuchar sus palabras resonaron en toda la instancia. Nappa suspiró pesadamente, su mirada se intensificó en el, era evidente que el general estaba gozando de su posición al dejar atrás la típica careta para esconder sus verdaderas ambiciones.

—Lamento decirte esto, Nappa.—Sonrió con mayor soberbia comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor del calvo.—No estás en condiciones para tomar decisiones. Estamos en medio de una guerra de la cual lo que menos queremos son estorbos.—Al ver el notable enojo en el guerrero, decidió seguir agregando;— El rey ha muerto como el príncipe Vegeta, mientras que el príncipe Tarble se encuentra desaparecido. El siguiente en mando eres tú pero debido a tu incapacidad es imposible que puedas participar en todo esto.

—Déjate de sermones, Parsley. Tú muy bien sabes que lo que menos te conviene en este momento es que yo esté al mando. Ahora tu dime una cosa ¿Te sientes victorioso teniendo fuera de tu camino a la familia Ouji? ¿Eso es lo que querías, no? —El rostro soberbio del general mutó a uno estupefacto y ofendido, lo que causó regocijo en Nappa al comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que tanto veía sospechando.— Hablemos claramente. Sé que tú has estado detrás de todo esto ¿Tuviste que vender a la familia real contra el enemigo para deshacerte de ellos? Ni siquiera tú eres lo capaz para lograr aquello por tu propia mano, maldito cobarde.

—¿Acaso la fiebre te está golpeando la cabeza? O no entiendo otra explicación para todas las estupideces que acabas de decir.

—Oh vamos.— Sonrió autosuficiente retándolo.— ¿Crees que no sé que tú mismo estás interfiriendo con el rescate del príncipe Tarble? Se supone que tú estás a mando del ejército más grande de Vegetaseí y curiosamente ninguno de tus hombres ha abandonado el castillo ¿Qué escondes?

—¿Se puede saber de donde estás sacando tanta estupidez? ¿Tú que vas a saber si llevas encerrado dos meses sin poner un pie en batalla? Haznos el favor de dejarnos a los competentes en realizar el trabajo mientras que tú vuelvas a encerrarte en tus delirios. No tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces.

Parsley estaba dispuesto a abandonar el gran salón, pero Nappa nuevamente le interrumpió su paso colocándose frente a la puerta impidiendo su huída. Hastiado el general lo miró sin repudio aparente, provocando de nuevo una sonrisa ególatra en el guerrero.

—No creas que permitiré que todo esto caiga en tus manos.—Escupió Nappa con notable ira en su voz.—Podrás seguir engañando a todo los que quieras pero no a mí. Sé muy bien que tus intenciones no son para el bien de la familia real, ¡Tu quieres quedarte con algo que no te corresponde en lo más mínimo! —Gritó enervado.— No eres más que un cobarde que vendió su pueblo a las manos enemigo ¡Te juro que pagarás todo esto!

—¿Oh sí? —La en la mirada llena de odio por parte del general era tan palpable al punto en que Nappa se sintió amenazada, pero jamás intimidado.— ¿Y se puede saber que puede hacer un cojo como tú, contra mí? —Rió.— Te equivocas, viejo colega. No voy a permitir que nadie interfiera en mis planes y menos una persona como tú.

—¡Yo aquí mando! —Bramó el guerrero.— Y ahora tú…

—¡No! —Le interrumpió de golpe. Para Nappa fueron segundos decisivos pues cuando menos lo sintió, las manos del general se encontraban alrededor de su cuello sujetándolo con presión, obligándolo a soltar sus muletas y por ende pegándolo con brutalidad a la puerta.— Todo poder que ejercías quedó en otro plano.—Sonrió victorioso.—Precisamente fue esta junta, ahora yo soy el más fuerte por lo que todo lo que tenga que ver con Vegetaseí me pertenece ¡Yo tengo el poder ahora!

Nappa no daba consentimiento a lo que escuchaba ¡Inaudito! La ira lo golpeó al ver como ese maldito estaba obteniendo todo de la manera más vil y sucia. Forcejeó contra él sujetando las manos del general de su cuello para quitárselas de encima, y aunque utilizaba toda la fuerza a su alcance le era imposible tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo justo debido a la debilidad por la que actualmente pasara por su estado físico.

—¡Tú no me vas a estropear mis planes!

Parsley arrojó con fuerza el cuerpo del viejo guerrero al suelo y su vez salió a paso apresurado del salón dejándolo completamente solo. Nappa por su parte intentaba poder recuperar el ritmo de su respiración agitada, sentía cómo la yugular de su cuello palpitaba con fuerza así como su pecho subía y bajaba súbitamente.

Lo que más le causó estragos fue su pierna, pues al impactar contra el suelo su peso cayó de golpe contra su prótesis, causando en él un gran grito por el dolor de sus aun recientes puntadas. Cómo pudo se arrastró para tomar su prótesis que ahora se encontraba rota a la mitad por el impacto, así como su pierna se comenzaba a salir gotas de sangre, seguramente sus puntos se habían abierto, pensó.

Antes de tan siquiera reaccionar, cuando menos se dio cuenta Parsley regresó al salón pero acompañado de cinco soldados. Al alzar su mirada se encontró con el rostro lleno de soberbia por parte del general, su mirada era burlona y autosuficientes.

—¡Ahí estás! —Alzó su voz el general señalándolo, quien a su vez los soldados apuntaron a Nappa con el filo de sus espadas.—¡Llévenselo a los calabozos! El es el verdadero traidor.

Nappa jadeó al sentir como los soldados se lo llevaban en contra de su voluntad. Lo último que pudo hacer fue forcejear y maldecir en voz alta a Parsley por semejante injusticia.

El general por su parte se limitó a observar desde su posición como se llevaban al quien era la mano derecha de su antiguo rey, regocijándose con aquella postal. Sin duda alguna era un problema menos para realizar sus planes.

* * *

...

* * *

Cayó de espaldas sobre el firme terreno, sintiendo como cuerpo impactaba de tal forma que pronto le dejaría marcas por los fuertes golpes. Una espada afilada rosaba la punta de su nariz, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba precipitosamente por la adrenalina del momento.

Molesta, frunció sus delgadas cejas azules, alzando sus brazos como símbolo de que había perdido, pues para su mala suerte su oponente había logrado arrojar su propia espada muy lejos de su alcance y ahora se veía acorralada en aquella situación.

—¡Nunca bajes la guardia! —Le llamó la atención el moreno, quien su vez retiraba su arma de ella envainándola sobre su cinturón.—Piensas mucho para moverte ¡Esa es tu debilidad, te lo he dicho miles de veces! Solo provocarás lástima en tu oponente.

—No seas tan duro con ella, Raditz.—Intervino Goku quien observaba minuciosamente el enfrentamiento sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, al mismo tiempo que comía un jugoso mango.—Además, para el tiempo que lleva aprendiendo está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

—Qué tú seas compasivo con ella, no quiere decir que el enemigo sea igual que tú, cabeza dura.—Espetó molesto, limpiando el sudor de su frente.—Me sorprende que salgas ileso las veces que ha tenido algún enfrentamiento.

—Bueno ya ¿No? —Pronunció exhausta la princesa, quién al mismo tiempo se incorporaba del suelo limpiándose el sudor de su frente.—He estado un poco distraída, solo eso.

—¿Un poco? —Continuó Raditz, con la intención de irse a buscar algo para comer.—Yo diría a sobre medida.

Bulma se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furibunda al moreno, tal vez en otro momento le hubiera contestado pero se sentía tan cansada como para abrir un debate. Tomó la espada con la que entrenaba para después entregársela a su dueño, su buen amigo Goku que engullía sin preocupación alguna aquellos mangos jugosos.

Tras darle la última mordida al fruto, el joven se puso de pie limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano, tomando su espada para ser su turno de entrenar con la princesa. Era una rutina que ya habían adoptado desde hace un mes atrás, _el mes que llevaban desde que encontraron a Vegeta;_ tanto Raditz como Goku se turnaban para darle clases a la peli azul, el primero en iniciar siempre era Raditz por lo que cada uno le prestaba su espada el momento que ella necesitaba usarla.

Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, el melenudo le estiró su espada para que ella la tomara y a diferencia de otras veces, la peli azul solo hizo un gesto con la mano en negación por aceptarla. Ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente al ver la negación en la princesa, por lo regular ella siempre era la que les insistía pero esta vez se veía bastante desanimada, cansa, tan fuera de ella.

—Hoy no, Goku.—El aludido parpadeó confundido, mientras que Raditz volvió a envainar su espada en si cinturón, mirando con suma extrañes a la princesa.—Por hoy es suficiente.

—¿Ocurre algo, Bulma? —La princesa le sonrió dulcemente al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su amigo, se limitó a volver a responderle con un desanimado movimiento en cabeza.—¿Segura? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, nada malo. Solo que Raditz tiene razón, estoy muy des concentrada.—Suspiró.—Prefiero ir a darme un baño, los veo más tarde chicos.

—Recuerda no alejarte mucho de la zona.—Le advirtió el menor de los saiyajin.

Nuevamente la princesa le regaló otra más de sus sonrisas, para después tomar sus cosas y desaparecer entre los árboles de la selva.

Sin duda alguna algo tenía la peli azul, ese día estaba menos habladora de lo normal y además en su rostro relucía una melancolía que le apagaba su habitual chispa enérgica. Goku volteó a mirar a su hermano y lo encontró mirando pendiente el rumbo por la cual había desaparecido la peli azul, aunque quisiera hacerse el rudo él sabía que su hermano le tenía un afecto a la princesa, por lo que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del menor ¿Cuándo dejaría su hermano de ser un cabeza dura?

—Últimamente ha estado extraña.—Habló Goku, atrayendo la atención del soldado.—Se ve débil.

—La culpa la tiene ella.—Murmuró molesto.— Se quiere hacer cargo del príncipe ella sola ¡No deja que le ayudemos! Este último mes no ha dormido bien y de la alimentación ni se diga, sola buscará enfermarse.

—El otro día la vi llorando.— Recordó el moreno, causando inquietud en su hermano.—Era muy temprano, la escuché llorando fuera de tienda del príncipe Vegeta.—Suspiró pesadamente.— Quiere hacerse fuerte ante nosotros, pero cuando nadie la ve es cuando se rompe. Todo lo que ha tenido que pasar no es fácil, me imagino que en este momento la presión de saber sobre su familia y la recuperación del príncipe la está absorbiendo poco a poco.

—Creí que cuando encontráramos al príncipe todo sería más fácil, pero no le veo fin a esto…

—Al menos sus heridas han mejorado en este mes. Me sorprende el poder re generativo de aquella semilla.—Susurró pensativo.— Tal vez por ello es muy codiciada.

—El verdadero problema es que el príncipe no despierta.—Molesto, comenzó a caminar en círculos, exasperado que no veía solución en ello.—Debemos trasladarlo al castillo. Lo peor ya pasó, sus heridas mejoraron bastante por lo que no corre peligro de desangrarse. En el castillo será mejor atendido y por ende su recuperación será más rápido de lo que está siendo aquí.

—Aunque sus heridas hallan sanado bastantemente no nos garantiza que sacarlo de aquí llegará sano y salvo a Vegetaseí. Debemos esperar a que el príncipe despierte, y entonces…

—¿Es que no lo entienden? —Bramó enervado, sorprendiendo a su hermano.— ¡El príncipe está en estado de coma! El mismo viejo Roshi nos lo dijo, aquí su problema ya no son las heridas, si no que su cuerpo vuelva a despertar de ese maldito sueño eterno.

—No hay que perder la fe. —Arrugó su entrecejo no muy convencido de sus palabras.— Puede que en estos días despierte y…

—¿Y luego? ¿Y luego que, Kakarotto? Lleva dos meses en coma desde que se enfrentó a Broly, no da señales de reacción aparente….¡Demonios! —Escupió colérico.—No quería aceptarlo, pero el viejo tiene razón, ese estado de coma puede durar desde semanas, meses, hasta años ¿Cuanto más esperaremos en medio de la nada? Y si despierta mañana, aún así no estará en condiciones de enfrentar a Paragus y sus hombres. Yo no quiero pasar más tiempo aquí sin hacer nada, lo que debimos haber hecho desde un principio es haber llevado al príncipe Vegeta al castillo para que tuviera un mejor cuidado y nosotros salir a cobrar venganza.

Goku guardó silencio al escuchar a su hermano, el tampoco quería reconocerlo pero tenía tanta razón en sus palabras, esperar a que despertara el príncipe sin duda alguna era algo incierto.

Al principio, cuando encontraron al príncipe la felicidad y fe se habían adueñado de ellos, en especial de la peli azul. La situación parecía que iba en maravilla, pues Muten Roshi le había proporcionado una semilla para la pronta regeneración en las heridas del príncipe y efectivamente, de una manera extraña o milagrosa en solo un par de semanas la profundidad de estás se habían regenerado así como la infección que quería hacerse también desapareció. Según el viejo Roshi, esas semillas eran _milagrosas, eran conocidas bajo el nombre de "semillas del ermitaño"_ se daban cada cierto tiempo y precisamente por el poder re generativo muscular que poseía eran muy codiciadas, una de las razones por la cual su pueblo fue destruido por las tropas de Paragus.

Todo marchaba bien, pero al pasar los días se dieron cuenta que aunque las heridas hayan sanado, el príncipe no podía despertar de aquel sueño. Bulma era la que mayormente se encargaba de él, de alimentarlo, asearlo, cambiar sus vendajes y untarle el bálsamo creado con aquellas semillas milagrosas. Se podía ver el amor y devoción con el que cuidaba al príncipe, y aun así con todos esos detalles el no despertaba de su profundo sueño.

Debido a los tantos casos que alguna vez había tratado, el viejo Roshi les comentó que esto no era más que un estado de coma, uno que podía durar semanas o años. Ninguno de los tres quería aceptarlo, en especial Bulma, pero conforme avanzaban los días y su avance no progresaba la fe se iba perdiendo poco a poco.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales últimamente la princesa se encontraba más ausente de lo normal. Por un lado estaba esta situación delicada de Vegeta, por otro la amenaza de Broly en encontrarla y finalmente estaba su familia, aquel pensamiento recurrente que le quitaba el sueño.

¿Estarían bien? ¿Qué había pasado desde que le informaron que las fuerzas de Tsufuru se dirigía a Capsule? Pensaba en su hermana, en Cordet, su madre…¡Por Kami-sama! A su mente solo le llegaban recuerdos de ese hermoso mes que estuvo con ellas y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Su pecho se oprimía, necesitaba tener información de ellas, al menos saber que había sucedido con su pueblo natal.

Los días pasaban y ahora la ansiedad era pan de cada día de ella. Sumergió su cuerpo por completo al agua estando hundida varios segundos, para después salir al exterior a recuperar una bocanada de aire.

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba flotando en esa pequeña laguna donde habitualmente se aseaba. ¿Dos, tres horas? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, se encontraba sola flotando en aquel lugar, pensando en todo lo que la rodeaba, intentando poder encontrar algo bueno a todo esto ¿Pero a quien quería engañar? Cada día que pasaba sentía que la resilencia que la caracterizaba se iba disipando en ella.

Observó sus dedos arrugados por estar tanto tiempo en el agua, el ambiente se sentía fresco debido a la entrada puesta de sol, por lo que optó por salir de las aguas antes de que se oscureciera por completo.

Con movimientos torpes volvió a vestirse observando fijamente la puesta de sol. Sonrió melancólica al recordar aquellos días cuando se escapaba al bosque junto con su yegua a observar las majestuosas atardeceres del oeste… _oeste,_ ahora tenía todo sentido, siempre sintió una conexión con aquel lugar porque era donde siempre perteneció. Tomó entre sus manos el collar de oro blanco que ahora no se lo quitaba para nada, observó su nombre labrado en letras azules, acariciando cada una de ellas con las yemas de sus dedos…¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si jamás la hubieran arrancado de su legítima familia? Claro, sin duda alguna nada comparada al martirio que soportó diecinueve años.

Entonces la verdad le cayó de golpe, sí Broly y Paragus jamás existieran, que ella hubiera crecido con su familia, en un escenario como ese ¿Alguna vez hubiera conocido al príncipe Vegeta? Su cuerpo se cimbró ante ese pensamiento, tal vez sus caminos jamás se hubieran cruzado ¿O sí? Dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aliento de su pecho, pues con todas esas interrogantes lo único que le veía a la mente una pregunta que veía rodando su cabeza desde la última vez que estuvo con un Vegeta consciente ¿En realidad anhelaba tanto estar en Capsule? Claro, el lugar era demasiado hermoso y más que nada deseaba poder estar con su familia, pero por otro lado estaba Vegeta y entonces la idea de estar junto con él en cualquier parte del mundo le provocaba una sensación cálida en su cuerpo.

Terminó de vestirse dispuesta a regresar al campamento, pues aunque estuvieran en una zona bastante oculta, no dejaba de ser peligroso. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando escuchó un ruido en medio del follaje selvático. Sus instintos de alerta se disiparon súbitamente, no podía bajar la guardia, y para variar se encontraba sin alguna arma con la cual poder defenderse.

Aceleró su paso volteando a su alrededor de no ser interceptada y en el momento menos esperado una gran sombra negra saltó a ella haciéndola caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Todo fue tan rápido que poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar ante semejante impacto. Adolorida, alzó su mirada hacia aquella imagen oscura que la interceptó y lo que vio sus enormes ojos azules la dejó anonadada.

—Tor…¿Tormenta?

El pura sangre de Vegeta relinchaba frente a ella, se veía bastante nervioso y perdido. Bulma por su parte se incorporó lentamente bajo la mirada del caballo, sabía que era un temperamento salvaje por lo que un movimiento el falso podría alertarlo.

No había duda en que era Tormenta, aquel potro era único, emanaba una belleza y fuerza que jamás había visto en algún otro espécimen de su raza. Cualquier otro hubiera temblado pavoroso al tener la presencia de aquel animal, pero en ella era distinto, una sonrisa se había depositado en su rostro, tener a Tormenta con ella era como estar con una parte de Vegeta.

Lentamente avanzó hacia el nervioso potro anteponiendo una mano con la intención de tranquilizarlo. Tormenta por su parte comenzaba a menearse más agitadamente, por lo que su trote empezaba a ser más fuerte.

—Tranquilo.—Le habló con su voz más dulce, avanzando lentamente a él.—Todo está bien, no estás solo…yo te llevaré con Vegeta.

Con pasos lentos se fue acercando a él, a pesar de haber tenido una mala experiencia con el potro en el pasado la confianza que ella le depositaba a él era genuina, y el momento más maravillo pasó cuando al estar cerca de él colocó su mano frente él, pidiéndole permiso con su mirada compasivo para poder tocarlo y sin necesidad de que ella hiciera un movimiento el potro se acercó a ella, dejándose tocar por la princesa. Bulma sonrió conmocionada, acariciaba al potro con ternura, cualquiera mataría por poder tocarlo como ella lo hacía, solo Vegeta tenía el privilegio de poder domarlo y ahora estaba ella frente a él acariciando su pelaje con movimientos suaves y sutiles, recargando su frente contra la de Tormenta, volviendo ese momento tan cómplice para ellos dos.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —Le susurró mientras acariciaba con suavidad su pelaje.— Me imagino que te sentiste perdido sin Vegeta, por Dios…—El potro comenzó a calmarse al sentir su tacto, poco a poco ella lo iba domando con sus caricias, provocando una sensación cálida en ella.—Te entiendo, tu seguramente estuviste buscando s Vegeta todo este tiempo.—Suspiró.—Pero no tienes más que preocuparte, yo te llevaré con él.

Lo tomó de las riendas para llevarlo a la aldea, pero una idea se cruzó en su mente que la hizo retroceder su andar.

—¿Me dejarías montarte?

Esperó en silencio como si el potro la escuchara, sabía que era mucho pedir pero algo en ella tenía la necesidad de tener esa conexión con él. Tormenta, como si hubiera entendido su mensaje, avanzó solo un par de pasos colocándose junto a ella y aventurándose las posibles consecuencias que podría tener su osadía, se subió al lomo del pura sangre teniendo una respuesta positiva de él ¡La había dejado montarlo!

Maravillada abrazó a Tormenta en un gesto tierno, nunca imaginó que él se dejaría conducir por ella y una risa se escapó de sus labios, _era tan igual a su dueño._

 _—_ Vamos, tenemos que ir con tu dueño.

Agradecía usar en esos momentos la ropa masculina que le había proporcionado Goku, era mucho más fácil poder montarlo. Sin esperar más tomó las riendas del potro con dirección a la aldea.

Llegó en menos tiempo del que se hacía, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro al sentir aquella conexión con el potro, podrían tacharla de loca pero para ella era muy significativo. También se sentía tan entusiasmada, añoraba aquellos días cuando montaba a su yegua que volver a realizar aquella acción le dejaba una gran satisfacción.

Al llegar a la aldea todas las miradas se depositaron en ella, la mayoría era de asombro al ver el pura sangre en el que iba montada. La belleza de Tormenta era majestuosa, su negro azabache era brillante y generaba una imponencia que cuando pasaba los habitantes se hacían a un lado por la arrogancia que expresaba aquel caballo. Tormenta podría ser todo lo soberbio que quisiera con el resto, pero con ella era distinto, con ella se volvía dócil, tal vez en un inicio le inquietaba la presencia de la peli azul pero al mismo tiempo buscaba su calor, sin duda alguna había generado una conexión con ella.

Raditz al verla llegar en el pura sangre no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando ¡Ella montada en el potro del príncipe! A su lado se encontraba Goku y Krillin, que presenciaban maravillados la belleza del caballo.

—Chicos, ¿Me podrían proporcionar alimento para Tormenta? —Dicho eso, la princesa descendió del caballo, entregándole las cuerdas Krillin quien se ofrecía en atender al potro, pero este al sentir la cercanía del joven inmediatamente se alertó provocando que los presentes retrocedieran espantados menos ella.—Tranquilo.—Le susurró dulcemente, acariciándolo.—Estás bien con Krillin, seguramente tienes mucha hambre, él te atenderá como debe ser. Te prometo que verás a Vegeta.

—No puedo creerlo…—Musitó asombrado Raditz.— ¿De verdad es Tormenta? ¡El jamás ha dejado que alguien lo toque, que no sea el príncipe!

—Por supuesto que es él, nadie es igual a Tormenta.—Exclamó ofendida.— Lo encontré perdido cerca de la laguna, seguro el pobre lleva estos dos meses buscando a Vegeta…

—Pero…¿Cómo es que te dejó montarle? —Inquirió incrédulo.—La primera vez que te acercaste te lastimó ¿No te da miedo?

—Esa vez solo estaba nervioso.—Le defendió.—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y ahora me deja estar junto a él.

—Vaya que es precioso el potro del príncipe Vegeta.—Agregó Goku maravillado observando al ejemplar.—Algunas veces lo llegué a ver de lejos, pero de cerca es más increíble.

—Lo es.—Sonrió orgullosa, como si ella fuera dueña del potro.—¿Qué novedad ha pasado en estas tres horas que me ausenté?

 _—¿Bulma?_ —La aludida giro hacia sus espaldas al escuchar al viejo Roshi, quien este salió inmediatamente a su encuentro luego de escuchar todo el escándalo que provocó con la llegada del pura sangre. Al verlo pudo notar un brillo peculiar en sus ojos ¿Lucía emocionado? Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal al ver el rostro del hombre, pues con forme más se acercaba a ella podía ver una _renovada fe en él,_ provocando un cosquilleo en ella.— Muchacha, tienes que entrar a la tienda.—Insistió más eufórico el viejo llegando hasta ella.—¡El príncipe ha despertado! Está pidiendo ve…¡Niña!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de formular sus palabras cuando vio como la peli azul salió corriendo después de pronunciar aquello. Se encogió de brazos sin saber que más decir, solo le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Goku quien del mismo modo observaba con una gran sonrisa esperanzada hacia donde había escapado su amiga con esa buena noticia.

Raditz por su parte en su rostro apareció una sonrisa ladina al ver la reacción de Bulma al enterarse de la recuperación del príncipe; si cuando ellos se enteraron del estado del príncipe reaccionaron eufóricos ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Sin duda esa hermosa loca mujer saltaría hasta el cielo con semejante noticia. Optó por mejor ayudar a Krillin en controlar a Tormenta que se veía necio de seguir indicaciones, _igual a su dueño, pensó._ Antes de poder dar un paso, su mirada se cruzó con la pura y cristalina de Tanmen, aquella muchachita que lo observaba desde el otro extremo con su peculiar rubor en sus mejillas. Sintió como su cuerpo se incomodó al cruzar mirada con la de ella ¿Por qué esa mujer lograba inquietarlo, incluso más de lo que hacía Bulma? Decidió mejor dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento optando por ir a calmar al pura sangre, aunque con un sonroja miento en sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo se movió por pura inercia al escuchar las palabras del viejo Roshi, al punto que ni siquiera escuchó lo que le tenía que decir. Corrió tan rápido como pudo que cada paso que daba se le estaba haciendo más eterno.

Al llegar a la tienda donde residía el príncipe, se detuvo de golpe frente a ella dudando esta vez en tan siquiera avanzar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ¿Estaba emocionada? ¿Nerviosa? Su respiración se volvió agitada al punto en que el ambiente resultaba ser sofocador ¿Porqué de pronto se sentía tanto calor?

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y ahora retumbaban en su cabeza con total fuerza. Sentiría que se desmayaría ahí mismo y pensar en ello le resultó patético ¿Por qué estaba temblando? Decidió inhalar todo el oxigeno posible llenando sus pulmones de ello y se armó de valor para entrar aquel lugar.

Recorrió aquel camino en el interior que se sabía de memoria hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta final. Apretó sus palmas en dos puños cerrados, había escuchado que él había despertado ¿Pero estaría consciente? ¿Habría tenido algún daño cerebral? De pronto todos los peores panoramas cayeron de golpe a ella y una tensión en su estomago se hizo presente al punto en que quería volver su estomago.

—¡Basta Bulma! —Le susurró a la nada.—Deja de comportarte como una niña, pase lo que pase, lo importante es que Vegeta reaccionó…

Suspiró con mayor ruido, necesitaba entrar de una buena vez por todas, o moriría de un infarto ahí mismo.

Enérgica, entró de golpe al pequeño cuarto donde residía el príncipe y su cuerpo se vio inmovilizado al tener contacto con esos ojos azabaches que la miraron con total asombro.

Se congeló por completo en su sitio. Su respiración, habla, caminar, todo se había paralizado por completo. Quiso decir o hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no respondía a su mente. Lo único que percibió fue como su mandíbula se tensó mientras que su rostro de un momento a otro se sintió húmedo ¿Húmedo? Nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero ahí estaba, sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

El saiyajin frente a ella no era nada ajeno a todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. De por sí sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, desde el momento en que despertó un sonido agudo venía taladrando su cabeza pero al ver a la vulnerable peli azul frente a él, cualquier dolor y carencia pasó a segundo plano. A pesar del dolor físico, el único dolor que sentía en aquel momento eran los latidos de su corazón ¡Podría jurar que se saldría de su pecho! Del mismo modo su respiración se encontraba al igual o peor aun agitada que la de ella, sus manos sudaban y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, del gran Vegeta.

Al hacer contacto con los oceánicos ojos de la mujer, los del príncipe brillaron con fuerza; ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, fuerte, valiente, tan perfecta para él.

A su alrededor nada existía más que ellos dos, ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo transcurrió mirándose en silencio, pero ahí estaba el uno bajo la expectativa del otro, estando al pendiente del primer movimiento.

Bulma fue la que ya no pudo esperar más, comenzó avanzando pasos torpes que pronto se volvieron en agitados trotes. Llego hasta la cama del príncipe, lo cual no perdió tiempo de sentarse junto él, agradecía en que ese momento el también se encontraba sentado, al menos podía verlo cara a cara sin necesidad de moverse.

Para Vegeta se le escapó el oxígeno de sus pulmones al tenerla a solo treinta centímetros lejos de él. Tragó en seco al tenerla tan próxima, su cuerpo también se encontraba congelado como el de ella, quiso decir algo pero las palabras por alguna extraña razón no salían de su boca. Quería decirle que todo este tiempo él la estuvo escuchando, que sintió sus cuidados, caricias, quería decirle por primera vez lo que ella significaba estar ahí, junto a él.

—Vegeta…—Susurró ella apenas audible, con su voz rota.—Yo…yo…

No quiso por el momento escuchar alguna palabra, un mes tuvo para escucharla, ahora solo quería sentirla, tenerla tan cerca y robarle el aliento. Antes de que ella terminara de formular su frase, Vegeta en un rápido movimiento con su brazo izquierdo envolvió la cintura de ella atrayéndola de golpe a su cuerpo, a pesar que se sentía demasiado débil y adolorido, verla junto a él le nació en su cuerpo una energía por tenerla con su cuerpo, lo que estaría por hacer era algo que llevaba necesitando desde que la escuchó en sus sueños.

Alzó sus ojos con desesperación al rostro de ella y vio sus hermosos labios en forma de corazón, su piel suave y cremosa, cada lunar, rasgo de ella era realmente precioso. Ella le puso una mano en el pecho ante tal movimiento, sobre su corazón desbocado, preocupándose por no lastimarlo y como si el leyera su mente apretó más su agarre, juntándola más hacia él con la intención no dejarla ir.

Cubrió su boca con la suya, temeroso de que esto fuera otra más de sus alucinaciones, pero al sentir su tacto contra el de ella su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirla tan real. Ella al sentir sus labios prendados a los de ella, lo tomó del rostro con la intención de acercarlo más a su rostro ¡Oh Kami-Sama! ¡Se sentía tan llena de vida!

Este beso estaba cargado más de sentimentalismo que apasionalidad como en otras ocasiones. Las lágrimas saladas de la princesa cayeron a los labios del saiyajin, sin embargo este no hizo alguna objeción al percibir el sabor salado en su paladar, estaba tan concentrado en escuchar los latidos de su desembocado corazón como sentir la dulzura de ella, su cuerpo estaba tan débil que en cualquier momento caería débil por la avalancha de emociones. Ninguno quería cortar con ese beso, un beso que había sido dulce, emotivo y lleno de emociones. Ambos creían que si abrían los ojos, todo esto sería solo un sueño más.

Lentamente se separaron, notando él como los labios de ella lucían inflamados y rojos por su reciente contacto. Se miraron en medio del silencio, gravando en sus memorias ese momento que tanto esperaron y que ahora era real.

Las suaves manos de Bulma acariciaron el rostro del príncipe, provocando que él cerrara sus ojos antes esas caricias. Poco a poco iba enfrentándose a su realidad, el aspecto del príncipe era muy débil, sus labios deshidratados se veían cuarteados, y en rostro un par de ojeras reposaban debajo de sus orbes azabaches. Sin duda alguna el aspecto del príncipe era realmente débil, pero para ella en ese momento encontrarse con su mirada tan negra cómo la noche eso le era suficiente para darse fuerza. Nadie se comparaba al misticismo que el hombre emanaba a través de ella, solo Vegeta te podía hacer vibrar con sus orbes oscuros.

—No sabes cuánto esperé este momento.— La débil voz de la princesa llegó hasta los oído del saiyajin, provocando que el despertara del transe en que se encontraba al sentir sus caricias. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron a los de él su cuerpo se cimbró fibra por fibra, regalándole incluso un calor inminente en él.

—Bulma…—La llamó aún con su voz demasiado débil, y aunque pareció ser un leve susurró fue alcanzado oído por ella.—¿Porqué estas aquí? —Hizo una mueca de dolor tras decir aquello, al parecer los estragos de su cuerpo mallugado comenzaban a hacerse presente. La princesa por su parte alarmada intentó socorrerlo, pero él la detuvo de nuevo sosteniéndola del rostro para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—No podía dejarte solo, vine a rescatarte.—Soltó sin algún tapujo o rodeo. El pudo ver la determinación en su rostro, en su mirada y en ese momento descubrió que hasta ese momento, nadie le había dicho algo tan real y sincero como lo estaba siendo ella. Sus orbes azabaches brillaron con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de ella, y de alguna manera extraña su corazón vibro tan alto.—Todos decían que estabas muerto, pero yo jamás les creí…algo en mí me decía que seguías con vida…te busqué todo este tiempo y…estás aquí, a mi lado.

En medio de la confusión y el dolor, el había sido consciente de que la peli azul lo cuidaba y estuvo al pendiente de sus necesidades con una intuición asombrosa. Cuando las fiebres lo golpeaban, ella lo acudía con mantas frescas y su vez lo estrechaba a su cuerpo entre sus brazos con la intención de calmar su cuerpo tembloroso. Podía estar su cuerpo inconsciente pero no su memoria, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba. Su peor miedo había ocurrido; _depender de alguien._ Cada día no había avances, su cuerpo seguía igual de débil, el podía sentir que la muerte le rondaba esperando pacientemente por él, pero cuando Bulma aparecía la muerte se alejaba de su presencia.

—No puedes estar mucho tiempo…—Prosiguió utilizando el mismo tono de voz. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y a su cabeza llegaba aquel dolor inminente.—Debes regresar con tu familia…corres peligro.

—He dicho que no voy a dejarte…no quiero perderte de nuevo.

El príncipe se cimbró al escucharla. Sabía que esa mujer no la haría cambiar de opinión, pero al ver sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza pudo comprenderla, porque realmente el estaba igual a ella, no quería perderla de nuevo.

El haber estado en el umbral de la muerte sin duda alguna las cosas había cambiado desde su perspectiva. Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez esperó ver a Bulma pero quien primeramente lo recibió fue un anciano desconocido. Tras explicarle los hechos de cómo lo encontraron y cómo Bulma dio con él, su ansiedad por tenerla junto a él se volvió más fuerte. Durante una hora se quedó reflexionando todo lo que ocurrió aquella vez, las imágenes llegaban una a una a su mente, todas en retrospectiva y al final siempre aparecía ella.

Hasta ese entonces no había comprendido la verdadera fortaleza de Bulma. Nunca imaginó volver a encontrarla en ese lugar y en esas estancias, pero ahí estaba tan decidida como siempre, dispuesta a ayudar a los que amaba, dispuesto a arriesgarse por él.

Tenerla junto a él era un alivio, al menos Broly aún no daba con ella. Acarició con suavidad el rostro de ella, como si con sus manos fuera a maltratar su rostro de porcelana, quería decirle aquello que temió no hacerle saber después de su casi muerte. Los brazos largos y esbeltos de la princesa lo ayudaron –obligaron- a recostarse en la almohada, aún se veía muy débil como para seguir permaneciendo en esa posición.

—Bulma…

Ella lo miró e intentó tranquilizarlo, de un momento a otro se veía bastante ansioso, su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido como si no pudiera respirar, y en su frente se podía ver que el pobre hombre sudaba. Se aproximo más a él para examinarlo, sus suaves manos tocaron el rostro del hombre provocando que él emanara un suspiro ante su tacto y al mismo tiempo el príncipe se llevó sus fuertes manos cubriendo las de ella, como si con esa acción impidiera dejarla ir.

—Tranquilo.—Murmuró ella notablemente preocupada.—Estás empezando a arder en fiebre. Iré por las compresas e infusiones pa…

—No. —Le volvió a interrumpir con su ronca voz. Efectivamente, al príncipe le costaba combatir el dolor físico y ahora se venía una de sus interminables fiebres. Su rostro ya ardía en fiebre y un escalofrío incontrolable se apoderó de su cuerpo. Apretó más su agarre, desesperado por tenerla a su lado.— Quédate a mi lado…

—No me iré Vegeta.—La desesperación invadía el rostro de ella, quería atenderlo lo más pronto posible antes de que la fiebre incrementará peor como en otras ocasiones, pero el saiyajin le estaba imposibilitando la tarea. A pesar de estar demasiado débil, le sorprendió la fuerza que aún mantenía para no dejarla escapar. Le sonrió enternecida al ver era reacción en él, parecía un niño lleno de miedo por quedarse solo. Sin embargo sus palabras no lograron controlar la impaciencia del príncipe, provocando que el ejerciera más fuerza en su agarre, sin lastimarla.— Debo ir por esas cosas para controlar la fiebre. Prometo que no me separaré de ti…

—No me refiero a eso.— Poco a poco su voz ronca se escuchaba más agitada y aunque el dolor de la cabeza estaba haciéndose más insoportable, los ojos del moreno eran los que la seguían mirando con total determinación. Ella se fijó en esos orbes azabaches, y descubrió que el necesitaba confesarle algo.—Sé…sé que te prometí la felicidad y eso implica tenerte lejos…

—Vegeta por favor…

—Quédate.—Susurró al tiempo que una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, haciendo que ella se inclinara más a él. Su petición más que una orden sonaba a un ruego, rogaba por no perderla de nuevo. —Quédate cuando todo termine…

Comprendió a lo que se refería con tanta insistencia el príncipe, aquellas últimas palabras pronunciadas por él, las mismas que siempre debatían cuando tenían sus enfrentamientos de sentimientos y él jamás se atrevía a explicar las razones por la cual la _necesitaba a su lado._ Recordó todas esas peleas cuando él le dejaba una daga en su pecho, sonrió dulcemente hacia el hombre, y tras esa mágica conexión que crecía en ambos sin necesidad de ocupar palabras más que sus miradas, ahora fue el turno de ella en hacer aquel cuestionamiento que necesitaba ser escuchado por el príncipe, aunque para ella ya tenía la respuesta desde el momento en que la dejo ser _libre._

—¿Por qué me quieres a tu lado, Vegeta?

El sonrió al escucharla, la princesa había entendido lo que entre su dolor quería comunicarle. Comenzaba todo a darle vueltas, aún no estaba acostumbrado y aunque el zumbido en su cabeza se volvía cada segundo más insoportable, aún mantenía fuerzas para seguir hablando.

Despegó su mano derecha de las de ella para acariciar la húmeda mejilla de ella con ternura nada habitual en él, pero que solo demostraba con la princesa. Sus ojos brillaron de una forma tan peculiar y hermosa, Bulma no supo identificar si era producto de la fiebre pero las emociones que transmitía el hombre a través de ella, la envolvía en una mágica donde su mundo se reducía solo entre ellos dos.

—Dime,—Solo dulzura se podía escuchar de los labios de ella. Bulma sabía la respuesta, sabía lo que generaba en él. No quería insistirle, estaba cansado y estaba de más hacerle un cuestionamiento de esa manera al hombre que había puesto su vida en peligro por ella, pero en medio del silencio descubrió en la mirada de Vegeta que él quería responder aquel cuestionamiento que en pasado siempre le evadía.— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Todo.— Habló penas era un susurro entrecortado, sonriéndole ladinamente tal como él sabía hacerlo.—Lo quiero todo de ti…todo el tiempo siempre has sido tú.

—¿Cómo? —Parpadeó confundida.

—La última vez que…que nos vimos, me hiciste una pregunta ¿No lo recuerdas? — Ella tardó en comprender sus palabras vacilantes, al llegar a su memoria sobre aquel cuestionamiento su cuerpo se congelo y ahora lágrimas solo escurrían de sus ojos llena de felicidad.—Tú eres lo que más anhelo.

Ella se quedó sin palabras ante eso. Sabía que lo que ella sentía por el príncipe era correspondido de alguna forma u otra, pero el simple hecho de escucharlo de su boca aunque fuera en un estado delirante, sin duda alguna era lo mejor que pudo escuchar en tanto tiempo.

Bulma le sonrió conmocionada, y para él pareció ver el rostro de un ángel divino frente a él. Se acercó a él lo suficiente para no lastimarlo, e inclinó su cabeza para besarlo. Los labios del príncipe estaban demasiados calientes, pero a ella no le importo aquella sensación sofocante, solo quería sentirlo, expresarle en cuerpo, alma lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba.

—Te amo…—Susurró contra su boca, acariciando su nariz contra la de él.— Te amo tanto Vegeta.

El la observó y se limitó a traerla nuevamente a su boca, respondiéndole de la única forma que él sabía hacer al demostrar lo importante que era ella para él.

El también la amaba.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Quería subir este capítulo desde ayer, sin embargo debido a mi súbitamente carga de trabajos y proyectos escolares me resultó imposible seguir avanzando, no obstante aquí está el capítulo 17 de esta historia :)_

 _Bueno, nuestro amado príncipe por fin despertó de su sueño, ahora solo queda esperar a ver como actuará y además cómo se desenvolverá después de la forma en cómo lo dejó Broly :o al menos lo pero ya pasó jaja x)_

 _¿Alguno se llegó a oler los sentimientos de Raditz hacia Bulma? Si se dieron cuenta, la forma en cómo el siempre la trataba y estaba al pendiente de ella (a su manera, claro) quise dejar señales de lo que él sentía por ella, sabía que el de antemano que siempre estaría en la friendzone xd pero no por ello iba a estar tranquilo hasta no dejarle claro sus sentimientos. La diferencia de él es que no es un loco obsesivo como Broly, al menos Raditz si sabe perder._

 _¡Uh el traidor! Leí algunos comentarios donde sus intuiciones fueron ciertas, por fin se descubrió quién estaba detrás de todo esto...bueno, algo así jajaja ahora el problema es Nappa ¿Que creen que le pase? ¿Creen que lo mate? :o_

 _Llegó Tormenta! No me había olvidado de él ;) después del enfrentamiento contra Broly, seguro el pobre salió corriendo y bueno, el destino se encargo de encontrarlo con Bulma. Siempre desee que ella pudiera montarlo, domarlo como lo hizo con Vegeta jajajaja xd y ahí está ese encuentro, ahh! :)_

 _Y el momento final! ¿Les soy sincera? Me costó escribirlo jajaja quería hacer un momento hermoso entre ellos ¿Se lo merecen, no? Pero tampoco quería rayar en lo rosa sentimental, por ello permití que Vegeta expusiera sus sentimientos en un estado de delirio (Sí, estaba delirando en fiebre) al estar tan débil y vulnerable las palabras lo traicionaron, aunque no por ello significa que mintió no no! simplemente su fiebre le ayudó a hablar lo que no podría en un estado lúcido xd o bueno sí, pero no hablaría tanto jajaja_

 _En un comentario me preguntaron cuantos capítulos quedan, yo estimaba llegar máximo al capítulo 20 (así que pues quedarían solo tres) pero cuando escribo siempre me hace faltan más capítulos xd De acuerdo a los hechos que tengo ya escritos en mi cuaderno, tal vez unos cuatro y cinco con el epílogo. De cualquier manera ya empecé a escribir el capítulo 18, por lo que de acuerdo a como me extienda en ese podré darles una estimación jajaja_

 _Ya quiero terminar este fic, aún tengo pendiente otro pero antes de seguir ese prefiero terminar con Braveheart. Estos días en cuarentena aprovecharé el tiempo para avanzar con el fic, tengo al mismo tiempo una gran carga de trabajo pero al menos mi tiempo libre es mayor al que tenía cuando iba a la Uni. Así que las actualizaciones en este fic las verán más activas en este mes jajaja :)_

 **Aquí van mis agradecimientos especiales:**

 **Anónimo** **:** _¡Hola! no sé como te llames jejeje pero gracias por tus palabras. Si Vegeta no podría estar muerto jajaa muy bien al seguir tus prendimientos ;) Y de Broly, bueno en el siguiente capítulo viene que es lo que quiere de la mamá de Bulma :o ¡Gracias por leerme!_

 **soeandrea:** _Gracias! A mí también me da alegría ver que te genera felicidad este fic :') lo aprecio demasiado!_

 **Mel:** _Gracias por pasar a leerme! A mi también me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta mi fic, es hermoso :') Y si! en realidad era una referencia a Mulan cuando sale a la batalla jajaja creo que se nota mucho mi adicción por disney xd gracias por tu comentario :)_

 **Anya0087:** _¡Hola! Gracias por pasar a dejar tu rw, me emocionó mucho leerlo :) Sii Bulma tiene ese conexión maravillosa con nuestro príncipe, todos hermosos uwu. Ohh bebé Trunks...ya veremos que se viene después, sorpresa ;)_

 **AnneBrief7:** _Ayy! No sabemos como adoro tus rw! Me encanta que eres detallista, me emociona leerte jaja :') Sí me emocionó escribir ese lazo de hermanas, merecían su momento :) Oh y gracias por lo del nombre de la reina jaja! a mi también me encantó desde que lo escuché en ese capítulo de dbs, ojalá Bulma y Vegeta tuvieran otra hija para llamarla así jajaja xd Si con Paragus aplica en de "cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos" pero se lo merece el maldito. Y pues si le atinaste jajaja en realidad desde mucho antes vi que le atinaste ;) ahora veamos que hará ese traidor :o Muchas gracias por tus palabras! :)  
_

 **Beth:** _Hola! Sii ese Vegeta aún no puede morir, tiene mucho para dar :) y respecto a Bulma lemantablemente está pasando exactamente lo mismo que sucedió con la reina. Ya pronto se sabrá que fue lo que ocurrió con la madre de Vegeta. Jajajaja ese Broly es un demente xdd y todavía le faltan mas cosas darks :c Gracias por tus palabras, adoro leerlas!_

 **Cloe:** _Holii! Si pobre Vegeta se las vio duro :( y bueno ahí estan las consecuencias con la fiebre por sus infecciones, pero si algo tiene es que no se da por vencido y saldrá adelante :) ¿Verdad que está cool el nombre de Echalotte? Yo también opino que Bulma debió haber escuchado a Vegeta antes jajaja y sii Goku y Milk no podían esperar. Gracias por tus palabras! Y también gracias a AnneBrief7 por recomendarlo, me hacen feliz :')_

 **Anónimo:** _Holaa! este es para el último anónimo que me escribió jeje. Claro, Vegeta aun no puede desaparecer del mapa jaja y si he! Bulma creció rodeada de carencia emocional pero al salirse de ahí encontró más amor del que ella creyó imaginar, lo merece :') Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me motivan un buen :)_

 **Solo me queda decirles que se cuiden mucho, esta situación del COVID-19 es delicada por lo que sigan las indicaciones que les han marcado, no salgan de sus casas al menos que sea necesario y lávense sus manitas. Es una situación dura, no es fácil lo que estamos viviendo, paralizar prácticamente tu vida es algo que a todos nos tiene preocupados, pero solo nos queda contribuir a que esto no se siga propagando más de lo que ya está. Entre todos podemos ayudarnos y tomar las precauciones necesarias.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor a ustedes y sus familiares, les mando todas mis buenas vibras a donde quiera que me leen. Estaré aprovechando este confinamiento para avanzar en los fics y publicar ideas que traigo en mente para pasar un poco más amena esta cuarentena.**

 **Cuídense mucho, nos seguimos leyendo :)**

 **03/Abril/2020**


End file.
